Harry Potter Joins the Order
by rodhrrypttr
Summary: COMPLETE (last ch redone) 5th years find out that they have to take two new classes only they don't choose. Harry and friends must save the wizarding world. Please RR (Made AU by OoTP)
1. Difficult Dursleys

A/N - JKR owns the idea, all of these characters, and all the associated greatness. I only own the new ideas.  
  
Chapter 1  
  
Difficult Dursleys  
  
If Harry Potter thought the TriWizard Tournament had been difficult, it was nothing compared to the list of chores that his aunt and uncle were certain to have laid out for him to do during the summer before his fifth year of school --- assuming they even talked to him this summer. Of course, that meant that they had to pick him up from the train station first. And so far that hadn't happened.  
  
Harry knew better than to expect anything less than complete and utter contempt from his relatives. He knew that they would be hours late meeting him at the train station. They didn't disappoint him.  
  
He waited ---  
  
--- And he waited.  
  
Long after all of his other schoolmates had left the train station he was still there. The Weasleys had insisted on waiting with him but he soon found that he couldn't take the frequent looks of pity that they sent his way so he pretended to have seen his uncle and began gathering his things together. Reminding Mr Weasley that his uncle probably wouldn't be too happy to see them again (ever since his twin sons had caused Dudley's tongue to swell to roughly the size of a cricket bat and he himself had blown up their living room), he hurriedly bade goodbye to the Weasleys and made his way across the station. When he was sure that the Weasleys had left, he doubled back to Platform 9 ¾ so that Uncle Vernon would be able to find him when (or if) he came.  
  
He found an empty bench to sit down and wait. He spent the time trying to stay as inconspicuous as possible as he watched the passerbys. He thought he was doing a pretty decent job too considering he was sitting alone in a train station with, among other things, a large cauldron and a snowy white owl. He was just about to win a bet with himself about how long the bench next to him could suffer silently under the weight of a particularly large woman when he heard ---  
  
"Let's go boy," Uncle Vernon called abruptly almost an hour after Harry had given up hope that anyone would actually come to pick him up.  
  
He got up and struggled through the train station with his luggage and his owl's cage because, of course, his uncle didn't offer to help him manage. Harry did receive some peculiar looks as he negotiated his path but he figured at least those looks were better than the ones he received when he left his school just hours ago or the Weasleys a little while after that. Most of the faculty and the students --- except for the Slytherins --- cast sympathetic glances at Harry whenever possible ever since the end of the TriWizard Tournament. He was glad to at least be getting away from that for a few weeks. He didn't want to be the subject of everyone's pity.  
  
Even so, there was no place in his heart for Number Four, Privet Drive. But on the positive side, at least it was one place that Harry would not have to worry about everyone he knew offering him their sympathies and well wishes. It would be one thing if the witches and wizards at Hogwarts actually knew what he went through in the fourth task but no one did --- how could they? He himself hadn't even been able yet to fully come to terms with everything that had happened.  
  
The one thing that Harry Potter did know was that for the first time in his life, he didn't really mind going back to Privet Drive. And this single realization unnerved him almost as much as everything else that had happened to him this year. When he finally put his brain to it, he came up with some possibilities.  
  
There were two explanations for this actually. The first was that even Voldemort himself admitted that Harry was safe with his relatives. And he had to admit that that brought a lot of comfort. At least that was one less thing he had to worry about which was probably for the best. He seriously doubted that any more concerns or thoughts could even fit inside of his head. He knew that any more new worries would force some useful charm or hex out of his brain. According to Dumbledore, Harry was safer at Privet Drive than he was even at Hogwarts. (Although if he was truthful, he didn't feel all that safe at school. During his first, second, and fourth years he had faced Voldemort in one form or another. And during his third year he had faced the dark wizard that allowed he and his parents to be found by Voldemort.)  
  
The second explanation for not dreading his return to Privet Drive was that Harry knew that his relatives would treat him no differently than they ever had before. Almost always, he hated how badly his aunt, uncle, and cousin treated him just because he happened to be a wizard. However, since everyone at his school had been walking on eggshells lately, Harry found that he was almost eager to receive his "normal" treatment from the Dursleys.  
  
Once again he wasn't disappointed with the reception he got when he opened the door to the house on Privet Drive.  
  
"No more free rides for you," Aunt Petunia began when he walked through the door carrying Uncle Vernon's briefcase as well as his entire luggage from the previous year. He had wanted to make a separate trip to the car for Hedwig's cage but she was having none of that. Apparently she was smart enough to realize that Uncle Vernon was just as likely to drive off with her as not and she made such a racket that Uncle Vernon actually picked up the cage and followed Harry inside.  
  
Aunt Petunia stared at Vernon looking in turns from the cage in his hand to Harry and back again before finally voicing her outrage.  
  
"What are you doing? You're not the boy's servant. Let him carry his own freaky rat cage."  
  
"Hedwig's not a rat. She's an owl!"  
  
Hedwig hooted her agreement from her cage.  
  
Uncle Vernon's face was visibly reddening. He slammed the front door shut. "BOY! Watch what you say in this house. ESPECIALLY when the front door is open. Do you understand me?"  
  
He sighed deeply before answering. "Yes Uncle Vernon."  
  
"You'd do well to remember that lesson boy."  
  
Dudley was laughing from his vantage point on the stairs. Although Harry heard him, he didn't even bother to look at his cousin. He couldn't care less about Dudley Dursley and he wouldn't give him the satisfaction of knowing he had gotten to Harry.  
  
"Now, before you so much as have one sip of water you will --- " Harry just sighed wishing for the hundredth time in the last hour that he could stay with his friend Ron Weasley. Harry would give almost anything to be at the Burrow right now de-gnoming the Weasley garden and having contests to see who could throw them the farthest. Although he caught bits and pieces of what she was saying, "mow the lawn, clean the gutters, weed the garden --- " he only listened enough to know that he was in for a long summer. He would worry about tomorrow's problems tomorrow.  
  
He took all of his stuff into his room and spent the evening wondering what all was going on the fight against Voldemort. Among other things he was wondering: what errand Dumbledore sent Hagrid off to do, what Snape had gone to do that made him pale at the very thought, what Sirius and the "old gang" were doing, who all was in the "old gang", what Mr Weasley was doing at the ministry and especially what Voldemort and his Death Eaters were doing right this very minute. He finally fell asleep still wondering about current events in the wizarding world.  
  
BANG BANG BANG  
  
"Get up; you will get up this very instant Harry Potter!" Aunt Petunia was shouting. "You have plenty of work to do and you will not spend the entire day lounging around in bed waiting to be served breakfast in bed. Get up. Are you up yet?"  
  
"Yes Aunt Petunia."  
  
He looked over at the clock. It said the time was 06:00 AM. He hadn't been on Privet Drive for twenty-four hours yet and he was already miserable and dreading the rest of the summer. His head was still too full to properly worry about it though. He would get up and face the day's challenges as they came hour by hour. (He wasn't sure he could handle any more than that.)  
  
While half-heartedly getting dressed and going down stairs, Harry had no false hopes about how pitiful his breakfast would be. Dudley had grown a little taller during the last school year; he was now five foot two both ways. Aunt Petunia was sure to have put him back on his diet, which meant that Harry wouldn't even be given enough food to survive. (The only way Aunt Petunia could get Dudley to stay on his diet was to give him more food than Harry.) He made a mental note to owl his friends --- except Hagrid --- tonight to send food like they did last summer. They probably saved his life and he was sure he'd need them as much this summer as the last one, if not more.  
  
He smiled to himself as he thought about the pleasant surprise he had last night. He was glad that he had a friend like Hermione who was clever and often planned ahead. When he opened his trunk last night he found weeks worth of snacks and candy; even though he hadn't seen her near his trunk, it was such an unexpected and ingenious idea that it must have belonged to Hermione. A small part of him had been afraid that it was the twins that had stocked his trunk but he bravely tasted one of the pasties any way. He counted to ten in his head before deciding his food was safe (and therefore wasn't provided by the Weasley twins.)  
  
Harry was still smiling to himself when he got downstairs. Uncle Vernon and Aunt Petunia ignored Harry when he entered the kitchen until he reached for an apple. "Just what do you think you're doing?" his uncle challenged.  
  
He didn't think that he was being very secretive but his if his uncle wanted to know then Harry would tell him. "Getting an apple."  
  
"Oh no you don't. You haven't earned it yet. First you work and then, if you deserve it, you eat."  
  
And so the summer began.  
  
After spending the first day toiling in the hot sun only to be rewarded with water and pretzels he was relieved to awake the second morning only to find it pouring outside. However, if he thought this would be enough to save him from slaving around the rest of the day he was sadly mistaken. He was mortified to learn that the Dursleys had made arrangements to lend him out to their neighbors. His aunt and uncle had told several of their neighbors to make Harry clean their attics and garages and any other menial tasks they could think of convincing them that the boy needed the discipline.  
  
This was an all time low for Harry. He couldn't believe that he was actually being passed around through the neighborhood for all the menial jobs that no one wanted to do. He came home after the first day completely fed up.  
  
"I'm not going to do that any more. You made me work through lunch after sending me off to work all day with only a single stupid section of grapefruit for breakfast. I'm not doing it any more. The next house you send me to will learn where I REALLY go to school and what I REALLY study there."  
  
Harry was surprised that his uncle was smiling. Whatever it meant it couldn't mean anything good. Finally his uncle spoke to him. "Oh really?"  
  
"Really."  
  
"Are you sure about that boy?"  
  
This time Harry just stood there defiantly with his arms folded over his chest. He didn't say anything. Soon his uncle continued. As he listened to his uncle he slowly began to understand why he was in such a good mood.  
  
"Oh yes you are going to continue working boy --- if you know what's good for you that is." Uncle Vernon answered. "It's about time that we get some work out of you. No appreciation at all for the shelter, food and clothes that we've given you all these years. The only thing we've had to show for it is a blown up living room from some of those freaks like you."  
  
"DO NOT call the Weasleys freaks! They are very nice people. They're always nice to you all, even after you yelled at them and even threw things at them. You will not talk about them that way."  
  
Uncle Vernon seemed to be taking this outburst in stride. This couldn't be anything good. It was very unlike the Uncle Vernon that he knew. Harry, however, was so mad that he could feel his fingernails cutting into the palms of his own hands; he didn't even remember making fists.  
  
Dudley was laughing his head off at the exchange going on in the Dursley's kitchen. He knew what he must look like. Harry was covered from head to foot in chimney soot. He had obviously lost a shoe in someone's chimney. He had scratch marks from a neighbor's cat on both of his forearms and on the tip of his nose. His hair was still dripping with sweat. His stomach could be heard grumbling from over a meter away. And as if all this wasn't enough, now Dudley could tell that his dad was about to send Harry to his bedroom without any supper.  
  
Harry grew tired of waiting for the next shoe to drop.  
  
"I will not --- I'm not a slave and I'm not the puny defenseless ten year old boy that I used to be that had to take every mean, dirty, and rotten thing you did to him." Harry couldn't make himself calm down; he could feel himself starting to shake with anger. The last couple of summers had been difficult but not unbearable. He thought they had finally come to an understanding that he would leave them alone and they would leave him alone. But this summer had been completely different. Ever since he came to Privet Drive two days ago, things had been worse than they had ever been before. He couldn't believe he had for one second thought the summer here would be bearable.  
  
Harry just stood there fuming, bleeding and covered in chimney soot, waiting for Uncle Vernon to say something else, his chest heaving. Aunt Petunia was watching the scene quietly. Uncle Vernon was smiling. Dudley was almost giggling as he continued to alternate his gaze from his father to his cousin and back again. For a few seconds the house was silent.  
  
CRASH  
  
A glass bowl sitting on the kitchen table had exploded into hundreds of tiny pieces. That was enough to get Uncle Vernon to speak again, even though he didn't intend to blow up the bowl. Harry still the didn't like the way his uncle was smiling.  
  
"Boy, you're going to do whatever we say, whenever we say. And before you open your mouth to backtalk me --- " which in all fairness Harry was getting ready to do "you'd do good to ask yourself where that mangy owl of yours is."  
  
As soon as Uncle Vernon's words registered in Harry's brain, he felt a weight drop to the pit of his stomach.  
  
"What did you do?" Harry demanded.  
  
Uncle Vernon stood there smiling. He did not answer.  
  
As Harry tore from the room he barely realized that all three of the Dursley's were laughing.  
  
Harry left the kitchen and ran up the stairs as fast as he could to his bedroom. He slammed the door open as he ran into the room. Hedwig and her cage were gone. He looked all over but he knew it wouldn't do any good. She wasn't anywhere in the house. He ran to check in the attic but it was padlocked. He could hear his owl in there fighting against her cage.  
  
"Hedwig --- don't worry Hedwig --- I'll find a way to get you out."  
  
He wasn't sure if he actually could free his owl but he wanted to make her feel better. Although he knew Hedwig could take care of herself probably even better than Harry could, he didn't know if she'd ever had to face anyone as mean as the Dursleys. Knowing that he had just been separated from the only living being at this house that didn't hate him, Harry slumped against the wall and sank down to the floor.  
  
He couldn't believe that they would do something like that. Well, actually, the more he thought about it the more he could believe that they would do something exactly like that. Uncle Vernon, Aunt Petunia and Dudley were all smiles when Harry came back into the kitchen. It didn't take much convincing after that for Harry to help the neighbors without threatening to tell them what he was or where he went to school. He accepted his fate quietly trying to find a bright side in any of this.  
  
After he came home on the third day from helping the neighbors, he was allowed to go into the attic to feed his owl. Those few minutes were the only minutes in the day where he wasn't truly miserable.  
  
"Hello girl," he said by way of greeting as he went to feed her. He stayed there stroking her and apologizing for landing her in the attic until the Dursleys made him go to his bedroom.  
  
Inside or out of doors, his days on Privet Drive continued much like this until the middle of the second week.  
  
Harry could not have been more surprised when he returned to his bedroom to find that a large black dog was sitting on his bed waiting for him to return. As Harry rushed to lock the door behind him, say hello, and run to hug his godfather all at the same time, a wave of different emotions flooded over him.  
  
"Is everything all right? Is Voldemort coming here to look for me? Are you ok? How long can you stay? Can you stay all summer? Why are you here? Is everything all right? Did something happen? Are the Weasleys all right? How's Lupin? Have there been attacks already? Has anyone heard from Snape or Hagrid? Is the "old gang" reformed?"  
  
Sirius, now transformed into the tall and lanky man that Harry remembered, just chuckled a little and enveloped his godson a great big hug. He was smiling down at Harry. "So how's your summer vacation been Harry?"  
  
"It's not important. So now will you tell me what's wrong?" Harry asked as they pulled apart from their embrace. Sirius hated that this boy always felt like he had to carry the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders. He embodied all the traits of Lily and James Potter --- the good and the bad.  
  
"Nothing that you don't already know about," his godfather replied.  
  
"Well then, what are you doing here?"  
  
Sirius masked his face in his best mock hurt expression. "Aren't you glad to see me? I can leave if you'd prefer to hang about with that cousin of yours."  
  
Harry couldn't help but laugh. He swatted at his godfather as he replied, "Don't be silly. It's not that. Of course I want you here. I always want you here. It's just that I figured something pretty important had to happen to get you out of hiding. You're the second most wanted wizard in all of Europe."  
  
Sirius pretended to blush. "That's what all the witches used to say." He laughed so heartily Harry couldn't help but to join in.  
  
"No I mean it. They want to lock you up. If you're here with me then there must be a very important reason. Something must be really wrong."  
  
"No. It's nothing like that. I just wanted to see you."  
  
"Really?"  
  
"Really. I finally realized that Dumbledore saying you have to remain in your relations care doesn't preclude me from joining you here for a little while now does it? Perhaps the Dursleys would like a house guest. I could always pretend to be a lovable stray again if that would be better."  
  
"It doesn't matter. They'll hate you either way because you like me. However," Harry began with a slightly mischievous twinkle in his eyes, "there is a certain babysitter up the street with a fondness for cats that I wouldn't mind introducing the "lovable stray" to. She used to drive me crazy with those ruddy cats."  
  
Sirius smiled but didn't say anything. They stood there for a few awkward seconds before breaking the silence.  
  
"But are you safe here?" asked Harry in a tone of voice that would almost suggest that he was the adult and not the other way around.  
  
"Harry," his godfather began torn between amusement and regret at his godson's reluctance to break the rules "I'm less likely to be recognized here on Privet Drive than almost anywhere else in Europe."  
  
Harry seemed to think about that for a minute and accepted it as truth although whether it was because it was logical or because he wanted it to be true, he could not know for sure. All that he would know later was that it was a mistake.  
  
A/N - this is my first crack at one of these. Like it or hate it just please let me know so I can write some more. 


	2. Hello Hogwarts

A/N: JKR owns all of these characters. I own the plot only. I'm of course not rich and making no money off of this.  
  
Chapter 2  
  
Hello Hogwarts  
  
The next four weeks were the most fun Harry had ever had in his life. He never thought that he would actually be glad that he was living on Privet Drive but now he was and he couldn't imagine anything better. This was better than being at the Weasleys. It was even better than being at Hogwarts. He was, for all intents and purposes, living with his godfather and he loved every minute of it.  
  
Every morning at breakfast Harry and his great big black dog would go down to the Dursley's kitchen together. After one of the Dursleys would inevitably criticize Harry for bringing the dog, ("Get that ruddy mangy mutt out of here,") Sirius would growl at them and then resume his normal wizard form. After the first day, he would cover both of his ears waiting for the inevitable.  
  
"EEEEEEEEEEEEKKK!!!!!"  
  
Aunt Petunia would scream every time and most of the time she would faint from shock. Those were the days that Harry enjoyed the most, the times that she actually fainted from shock.  
  
Instead of running to her, both of the male Dursleys would usually dive under the table in fright while Sirius and Harry would cackle with glee. Of course both Uncle Vernon and Dudley didn't fit under the table so Harry and Sirius would get to watch them jockey for position. Dudley was always the most frightened as his previous encounters with wizards had left him with a pig's tail --- on the first occasion --- and a tongue fit for a giant --- on the second occasion. Because of that, Dudley would usually get the jump on his dad and get the better hiding spot under the table.  
  
After the morning ritual in the kitchen Harry and Sirius would really begin to have fun. Some days Sirius would enchant all of the cushions and pillows to attack the Dursleys for hours on end. On other days Sirius would make the three of them stay in the cupboard under the stairs. Some times Sirius would enchant the furniture and even the carpet to kick off Vernon, Petunia and Dudley so that they had to stand up for the entire day.  
  
Harry was surprised to learn that Dudley was actually losing weight from all that he had been forced to endure. (Sirius had been enchanting cupcakes to hover just outside of Dudley's reach even when he chased them around the house.) On top of all the exercise he was getting (between the hovering cupcakes, being forced to stand up all day, and various other activities Sirius and Harry could dream up), Sirius had charmed some of the grapefruits in the house to force-feed themselves to Dudley. So even though Dudley could eat whatever else he could get his grubby little hands on, he was never hungry because he was always so stuffed with grapefruit.  
  
Only after darkness fell and all of the shock and fun of that particular day would wear off, would Sirius finally use a memory charm to erase their memories so that he and Harry could do it all over again the next day.  
  
Of all the many things in his life that he was grateful for (such as getting to know his godfather, discovering he was a wizard, and meeting the Weasleys) Harry was particularly grateful that his uncle had taken the next couple of weeks off for vacation --- Harry didn't want him to miss out on the fun. He especially didn't want to let Uncle Vernon off the hook.  
  
There were no bounds to the fun they could have since Sirius was a fully- grown wizard and allowed to use magic. The ministry wouldn't get suspicious because they knew that Mr Weasley and even Albus Dumbledore would sometimes come to this house (and let's face it, Minister Fudge wasn't very concerned about Harry's safety since their last encounter). And if all that wasn't enough, Sirius had "procured" another wizard's wand who was extremely well respected in the community so that no one would challenge a little unusual magic --- if anyone even bothered to notice.  
  
Some days Harry and Sirius would semi-torture the Dursleys more than others. He was impressed with his godfather's imagination and could easily imagine him becoming his father's best friend. He had learned many things in the last several days that he couldn't wait to teach to the Weasley twins.  
  
Harry's favorite day of them all was when Sirius locked them all out of the house; he used magic to seal the doors and windows so that the only way in was for one of them to climb down the chimney. (Aunt Petunia was the only one that had fit so once again the two men had chivalrously elected her as the one to make the sacrifice.)  
  
But most days weren't as eventful. They didn't want to push their luck and besides they were happier just getting the Dursleys out of the way and spending time getting to know each other. Harry was discovering new things about his godfather practically every minute.  
  
He was finally starting to understand how this man was once his father and Professor Lupin's very best friend.  
  
Sirius' torture of the Dursleys intensified after Harry had finally told him what it was like growing up on number four Privet Drive. Harry thought that Sirius looked madder when he found out all the years he spent living in the cupboard under the stairs than he had looked when he found Peter Pettigrew that night over one year ago in the Shrieking Shack. Harry was mortified to watch Sirius' face turn from outrage to a mixture of horror and pity when Sirius opened the door and looked inside the cupboard.  
  
"Just forget it Sirius" Harry mumbled.  
  
Sirius looked down at Harry. "Forget it? I think not. They locked you in here for weeks at a time or maybe more. They will pay for their actions. We should --- "  
  
Harry didn't want to dwell on this. He'd rather just enjoy this time with his godfather. He decided to try again so he interrupted his godfather before he really got going on his tirade. "Please, Sirius."  
  
One look into his godson's eyes made Sirius' resolve fade away. He decided to save the matter for another day in the distant (though not too distant) future and to leave Harry out of it.  
  
Harry spent the next few days living his own version of Heaven. They would lock the Dursleys in one of the bedrooms leaving the rest of the house for themselves. Harry particularly enjoyed watching Sirius try to use Muggle gadgets that he had never seen before. There could be no doubt that Sirius had come from an entirely wizarding family. He couldn't even do the most basic of Muggle tasks.  
  
"Stop laughing at me," Sirius demanded one early afternoon.  
  
"I can't," Harry replied between fits of giggles, "you're too funny!"  
  
So far Sirius had: put bread with peanut butter in the computer in an attempt to heat up his snack, used a can opener on a jar of pickles (not realizing the lid unscrewed), hexed the telephone when its ring startled him as well as the teapot when its whistle startled him, yelled at the television set to turn itself on (not knowing how to use the remote), set the microwave on fire trying to heat up cookies in an aluminum package, and flooded the bottom floor of the house (not knowing how to turn off the water in the bathtub).  
  
Eventually though, even Harry had to admit (albeit grudgingly) that Sirius was starting to get the hang of living like a Muggle.  
  
Just as Harry was starting to believe that this time with his godfather was real and not some wonderful dream, it all came abruptly to a sudden end.  
  
One day in late July, Ministry of Magic wizards showed up unannounced on Privet Drive and it was only Aunt Petunia's nosiness that saved the day. Being locked in her bedroom, she mostly spent her free time staring out the window snooping on her neighbors.  
  
Sirius and Harry heard her wailing through the locked bedroom door one afternoon. After sharing a quick glance, they ran up the stairs at top speed to see what had happened. Harry could feel a knot forming in his stomach as he reached the master bedroom containing the Dursleys. He was pretty sure he already knew what she was looking at. He was silently blessing the anti-apparition wards that he knew Dumbledore had put up long ago.  
  
"More people like you!" she shrieked as they opened the bedroom door. Harry didn't need to look out the window to know precisely what was happening. He turned to his godfather. With a wink goodbye, and a quick pat on the shoulder, Sirius was reaching deep into his robes searching for something and then he was gone.  
  
BANG  
  
They heard the front door blow open and some shouting from downstairs.  
  
The next thing Harry knew, the Ministry wizards had surrounded him and were bombarding him with questions like ---  
  
"How long has Sirius Black been here?"  
  
"Do you know where he went?"  
  
"Did he threaten you?"  
  
"What did Black want here?"  
  
"Did he tell you where he was going?"  
  
"Did he hurt you?"  
  
"Did he mention You Know Who?"  
  
"Did he go back to his master?"  
  
Harry's head was spinning. Just as he was trying to decide how to answer these insulting and overwhelming questions a phoenix appeared in the room bearing a letter addressed to one --- Mr Harry Potter --- Middle of the Dursley master bedroom. He read it straight away.  
  
Dear  
Harry Potter,  
I have grave news for you.  
It appears that Sirius Black has  
been sighted around your neighborhood.  
I don't need to tell you the ramifications of that.  
If he makes contact with you or if you sense anything  
out of the ordinary, just hold wand hand up in the air, say  
"Lackeone" and you will find yourself safe once again, if only  
temporarily. With warmest regards, I remain your humble Headmaster.  
  
Professor Dumbledore signed off with a smiley face and his customary signature.  
  
If Harry didn't know better, he'd swear that the smiley face at the end of the note winked at him. Before he had time to think twice, he raised his wand hand into the air (thankful that he carried around his wand even though he didn't use it very often if at all in the summer) and said "Lackeone." He was only mildly surprised to realize that he was no longer on Privet Drive but rather --- in --- Hogsmeade.  
  
As he appeared in a rather secluded section at the end of town, he realized that he was not alone. He was alongside the increasingly familiar black dog and, also unsurprisingly, the other person was the author of the note -- - Professor Dumbledore!  
  
Once again, Harry's head exploded with tons of questions that he promptly voiced. "Where are we? Is everything ok? How did you two get here? How did I get here? Who was at the Dursley's house just now? How did they know about Sirius?" And on and on they poured out of his mouth before the Headmaster chuckled gently and put a stop to his questions.  
  
"Now, now, I know you have lots of questions --- even more than I could have imagined," Dumbledore began holding his hand out in a gesture of mock surrender, "but let's get to Hogwarts and discuss this over a hearty meal, shall we?" Sirius and Harry, unable to get used to the usual summer starvation diet of carrots and grapefruit (that was what Aunt Petunia prepared every morning before Sirius and Harry went downstairs) as well as Hermione's sweets, didn't need telling twice.  
  
Sirius entertained Harry on the walk up to the castle by chasing butterflies and trying to bark out a few popular songs. Harry was poking fun at his inability to carry any semblance of a tune until Sirius began nipping at his heels. Dumbledore, as usual, just seemed to be enjoying the company of his student and former student. Before long, the trio reached Hogwarts and sat down to eat and discuss matters at hand.  
  
The Great Hall was completely empty except for three place settings at what was usually the Gryffindor Table. He didn't know how the Headmaster or the House Elves or whoever had known that three and only three people would be dining but he was glad for a chance to speak freely with Sirius and Dumbledore.  
  
Once Harry sat down and starting eating all the delicious Hogwarts food, he had forgotten about all of his earlier questions. Dumbledore asked Harry and Sirius a few questions but all he got for his trouble was either a nod or a shake of the head or even the occasional grunt from one of the two wizards. Dumbledore chuckled and waited patiently commenting occasionally on the appetite of younger wizards (he had long since finished his supper).  
  
"The House Elves will be most pleased to have you two staying with us I think. They have been complaining as of late that there hasn't been enough work to keep them occupied during the summers. I daresay that the two of you can rectify that or perhaps," Dumbledore continued with a chuckle, "Either or you alone could fill that void."  
  
Harry and Sirius smiled at his comments but continued eating with ferocity. Sirius acknowledged his words with a quick wave of a drumstick earning him another of the Headmaster's chuckles. Dumbledore made more small talk but eventually fell silent when he found no takers. Soon they all three lapsed in to silence and it wasn't until both Harry and Sirius were working on their fourth plates that the conversation picked up again.  
  
After chatting for a while, it became obvious to Harry that his Headmaster knew of his company this summer as well as his visitors at the end (as he had suspected all along but the Headmaster never gave up anything so you were never really certain about anything with him). Dumbledore really didn't answer any of Harry's questions about Voldemort and dark activity although he evaded them quite deftly without ever refusing to answer them. Sirius still wasn't talking much as he was too busy eating enough to make up for a year or two or even fourteen of nearly starving. Finally, when it was clear that Harry and Sirius were finished (at least were finished with the main courses), the food disappeared and was replaced with a scrumptious looking variety of desserts as well as clean plates and bowls.  
  
Sirius laughed aloud for seemingly no reason at all. Harry glanced at him questioningly recalling something Hermione had once did to him when she suspected he might have gone insane.  
  
Reaching one hand up to feel his forehead he asked, "What's going on Sirius?"  
  
"Imagine you cousin's face if he could see this spread instead of his favorite Lean Cuisine Grapefruit Edition for supper."  
  
Harry also burst out into laugher like his godfather. Even Dumbledore permitted himself a slight chuckle.  
  
Harry and Sirius quickly entered into an ad hoc contest to see who could eat more pie and ice cream. By mutual consent, the Headmaster was the impartial judge.  
  
"AAAAAUUUUUGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!"  
  
Harry jumped to his feet. "What's wrong Sirius?"  
  
"Ice cream headache," Sirius answered sheepishly while messaging his temples with both hands.  
  
Harry guffawed into his bowl.  
  
"It's nothing to laugh about," Sirius whined watching Dumbledore and Harry with a keen eye. In the end the pie and ice cream eating contest was declared a draw (Harry thought Dumbledore had called it in consideration of Sirius' health) and both young wizards decided that they wanted to go to the kitchens to congratulate the chefs.  
  
Before they left the Great Hall, Dumbledore told Harry that he was to remain at Hogwarts with Sirius until term began. He told Harry that his old belongings (and his owl) from the Dursley's house would find their way here and that he and Sirius could go later to Hogsmeade to get his school supplies required for the upcoming year. Dumbledore wouldn't tell him exactly why.  
  
Since they had rested for a few minutes, Harry and Sirius called for another plate of desserts. After the tray of sweet tarts had been emptied not once but twice, Dumbledore had just one more thing to say.  
  
"Harry, strictly speaking, you're not supposed to know about this for another couple of weeks so please don't tell anyone on me but I thought that under the circumstances you might like to know ahead of time. Oh and by the by, I'd especially appreciate it if you didn't tell Professor McGonagall that you already know when she tells you later."  
  
As was often the case, Harry had no idea what the elder wizard was talking about. As the Headmaster of The Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry turned to leave the Hall with the usual twinkle in his eye, he handed Harry his Prefect's badge for the upcoming year.  
  
Sirius could only beam at Harry and think how glad he was to at least be here for this moment in his godson's life considering all the other precious moments that he had missed.  
  
Harry was turning the badge over and over in his hands studying both sides. He just stared at the Prefect's badge for a few seconds before smiling slightly and looking up at Sirius.  
  
"Wow. I didn't really expect to be made a prefect. After all, my Potions grade is dreadful. I suspect that Snape would fail me if Dumbledore didn't interfere. My Divination grade is usually bad too. The rest of my grades are good but not as good as Hermione's."  
  
"Well Harry if Hermione Granger was the standard then Hogwarts would find itself very short on Prefects this year. You're well rounded. You play Quidditch. You have a good head on your shoulders. You have the respect of your classmates. You have top marks in Defense Against the Dark Arts and there was something else --- what was it --- it's on the tip of my tongue --- what could it be --- there was something --- what could it have been --- it's coming to me --- oh yeah --- you defeated Voldemort almost every year that you've been here. Congratulations Harry." Sirius was hugging Harry again. Although the feeling was unfamiliar, Harry found that he liked it a lot.  
  
As they broke apart, Sirius noticed Harry examining the back of the newly acquired badge with his eyebrows knitted together. "What's wrong Harry?"  
  
"It's no big deal. It's just that there's writing here on the back of the badge Sirius but it's too small and I can't make it out." Harry offered up the badge for Sirius to be able to see it.  
  
"Oh is that all? I thought it was something important. Just set it down on the table and put an enlargement spell on it."  
  
"You know," Harry began after smacking himself on the forehead, "Sometimes I think that you're smarter than you look." And then he quickly ducked as Sirius went to cuff him upside the back of the head.  
  
After doing as Sirius had suggested, Harry realized that it was engraved with all the previous owners from the last 100 years. He scanned the names until he found the one he was looking for, "James Potter."  
  
"My dad was a Prefect??!?"  
  
"Haven't you heard that before Harry? He was made one in his sixth year. I think it was his OWL results that did it for him. Your mum and dad were Head Boy and Girl in their time."  
  
"Yeah I guess I did know about the Head Boy and Girl thing I just never put it together enough to realize that they were Prefects too. I thought you didn't have to be a Prefect to be Head Boy or Head Girl."  
  
"You don't I guess. Most folks are but it doesn't matter. But in any case James was made a Prefect at the beginning of our sixth year."  
  
Harry didn't say anything. He stood there staring at the badge and fingering it over and over again.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" Sirius asked not only because Harry had mumbled the last sentence he had spoken aloud but also because he was looking down at the floor rather dejectedly.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on Harry. You can't fool your godfather. I'm too smart." Sirius added that last sentence while wearing a huge grin on his face.  
  
Harry finally smiled up at him and said, "It's just that I hate how little I know about my mum and dad. I think I know less about them than most of the staff does. Even Snape knows more about them than I do."  
  
"Is that all that's wrong Harry? I thought it was something big. We can fix that easily. Do you want me to tell you some stories about them?"  
  
"Yes please!" Harry was smiling from ear to ear. He couldn't believe he hadn't asked Sirius before. After all, they had had time on Privet Drive but Harry had never thought to ask.  
  
"All right but first we need to get prepared."  
  
"Prepared? Prepared how?"  
  
Sirius smiled widely and called, "Follow me."  
  
Sirius led Harry back to Hogsmeade so they could stock up on Butterbeer. On the way back to Gryffindor Tower they also stopped by the kitchens to load up on snacks. (Only Sirius went in because as much as Harry liked Dobby and the rest of the House Elves he didn't want anything to take time away from his godfather telling him stories about his parents.)  
  
They spent the rest of the evening and well into the night talking about Harry's parents and the four Marauders. It was one of the best nights in Harry's life.  
  
A/N – Please: it's my first day; tell me what you think both the good and the bad. 


	3. Perplexed Prefects

A/N - JKR owns all of these people and the original idea, I only own this particular spin of the idea.  
Chapter 3  
Perplexed Prefects  
  
Harry couldn't believe his luck and how much he was enjoying the summer holidays with his godfather. Even when he got to see the Quidditch World Cup last summer with the Weasleys he had never had as much fun as he was having now. He felt like the luckiest underage wizard in the whole wide world.  
  
Although Dumbledore occasionally pulled Sirius away for "private chats" Harry found that he was able to spend a lot of time getting to know his godfather. Harry even spent some of his time spent alone finishing his homework assigned during the summer --- Hermione would have been proud of him. For the first time, he knew he didn't have to fear the start of school term.  
  
Besides walking and flying around the school grounds, they talked about everything as well as practiced dueling on a regular basis. Harry enjoyed showing off his dueling prowess to Sirius (who was secretly impressed). And besides, Sirius liked to think that he might be helping Harry hone his skills for whatever unexpected surprises may come in the future. Sirius didn't like to think about things like that in reference to his godson but things seemed to happen to Harry; there was no denying that.  
  
Harry's birthday came and went. Although he received many nice presents from Dobby, Hermione, Hagrid and all of the Weasleys, he was happy not to celebrate it but to just treat it as any other fun-filled day with his favorite adult in his favorite place. (Sirius celebrated the day by letting Harry hex him successfully two or three more times than he might have otherwise been able to do.)  
  
He was especially glad that Hedwig had come to say hello to him. The fact that she remembered his birthday helped Harry realize that she hadn't blamed him for what had happened during the first part of the summer. Harry didn't know how she had dealt with living with the Dursley's but nothing she did surprised him any more. She had probably coped with those first days better than he had.  
  
The next day was probably his most favorite of the entire summer though (they kept getting better and better). Sirius and Harry spent the entire day booby-trapping the Slytherin Tower. Sirius said it reminded him of something he and his father had once done during their sixth year. Apparently the Marauders found a secret passage from the Prefects bathroom to the Slytherin common room thereby negating the need for a password. Sirius said that James insisted that the passageway's secrecy was so important that it shouldn't be included on the map just in case the map ever got into the wrong hands. He said that James had insisted that the right to prank the Slytherins far outweighed the importance of the integrity of the map.  
  
Harry had wanted to jump right into the task at hand but Sirius had insisted that, "proper planning produced perfect pranks". They sat down and objectively discussed how they were going to approach each part of the Slytherin Tower. Harry would never admit it out loud but he had a lot to learn from this man.  
  
They enchanted the boys' bedrooms with loads of different spells. For the seventh years they enchanted the beds so that they would tip out the occupants whenever anyone laid down on them (they had the idea from the carpet trick they pulled with the Dursleys). For the sixth years they made it so that the sheets would wrap themselves around the occupants tight enough that they couldn't possibly get free without help.  
  
Harry stopped Sirius as they entered the fifth years' room.  
  
"Sirius, this is Malfoy's room. We have to do something extra special here. This is the guy who is either a Death Eater or practically a Death Eater already along with his two cronies, Crabbe and Goyle, who are also in this year. I know that all three of their fathers' are Death Eaters because they were there at the cemetery with me last summer. They need special treatment."  
  
Sirius thought for a minute. "All right, this requires some extra special thought. Let me think for a moment. How about I give you some choices and you decide?"  
  
Harry smiled and responded, "That sounds great. Think like you were trying to prank a fifth year Snape, or maybe a few of them."  
  
"Ok. We could give the beds arms so they wrapped themselves around their victims, we could instead fill their mattresses with a wide variety of not nice things and not nice smells, we could charm the showers to spout out chocolate milk or cranberry juice instead of water, or perhaps you'd rather just enchant their mirrors to constantly insult them or we could even enchant their beds so that when they woke up there was a big wet spot in the middle of each of their beds every day."  
  
Harry was looking at his godfather with a newfound respect. He was almost in awe of him. Sirius was definitely in his element here. He was pretty sure that Ron would have chosen all of the above but he thought that Dumbledore would be less likely to keep Snape at bay if they pushed their luck too much. Harry chose the last option for Malfoy and his classmates.  
  
When they got to the fourth years bedroom Harry decided on a simple hex that would turn the mattresses into stone would suffice. He only hoped the house elves wouldn't have too much extra work on account of them not only because it wouldn't be right but because Hermione would never forgive them.  
  
The third years were going to get the insulting mirrors and the second years were going to find beds that constantly short sheeted them waiting for them on the first night. The fourth year boys and below had never done anything too bad that he knew about so he decided to tailor their pranks. Since the first years hadn't done anything at all to him or any of the Gryffindors yet Harry decided to let them off the hook and start working on the girls' bedrooms. After all, he didn't want to be the one to start inter-house rivalries; he only wanted to be the one to finish them.  
  
For the seventh year girls' room they decided on enchanting the pillows to squirm whenever someone rested their head on them or at least tried. The sixth years were going to find that their beds started trying to play bumper cars whenever anyone sat or laid down in them.  
  
Again though Harry wanted something extra special for the fifth year Slytherin girls who had been so nasty to him and all his friends for the last few years. They thought about this one for a while and finally decided upon creating coloring beds. These beds would cause the sleepers skin to become a rainbow of colors by the time they woke up the next morning.  
  
For the fourth years' bedrooms, which occupants Harry knew tormented Ginny and her classmates a lot, something special also had to be done to them. After talking for a few minutes they decided on making the floor like quicksand so that after they entered the room everyone would sink down to their necks in quicksand. If, by any chance, any girls reached their beds then they would find that they stuck to whatever they touched until daybreak.  
  
For the third years the two quickly decided on a shrinking bed spell that would cause their beds to gradually shrink throughout the night so that by morning the beds would be no longer then one meter long. The second years were going to find their mattresses in jovial moods because they would start bouncing anytime someone would lie down on them.  
  
Once again Harry opted to leave the first years' room alone because they hadn't actually done anything yet. However their task here wasn't complete. There was no way that they could leave the common room pristine.  
  
They hexed everything they saw. They hexed the chairs to scoot around so that they wouldn't allow anyone to sit down in them at least not without a fight. They hexed the tables with a tricky little adhesive spell that would cause them to make any parchments placed on them stick in the hopes that several homework assignments would be ruined. They were going to enchant all the mirrors to constantly insult people but apparently after decades of being in the Slytherin Tower, the mirrors had already learned that particular chore. They even hexed the fireplace so that months from now, the first time they used it, it wouldn't light a fire but instead produce a small snowstorm.  
  
As a parting shot they wanted to do something to both of the bathrooms' before they left. For the boy's loo they decided to enchant all of the faucets and showers so that only cold water would come out. For the girl's loo they decided to enchant all of the toilet paper so that it disappeared as soon as anyone touched it.  
  
What Harry had really admired was Sirius' attention to detail; it was truly inspiring. He liked the way that Sirius had insisted on cutting the wicks off all the candles in the tower so that they couldn't be used, but that no one would notice until they needed them come next fall. He also liked the way that he enchanted all the windows in the tower to constantly show darkness outside (that way some of the Slytherins wouldn't realize that it was time for morning classes until it was too late. He was sure that not all of them could actually tell time.)  
  
They spent the rest of the night celebrating with some leftover butterbeer and congratulating each other for a job well done in the Gryffindor common room. Harry couldn't wait to tell Ron and his brothers about this but more important, he couldn't wait to hear the Slytherin's reactions.  
  
The rest of the vacation seemed to pass in the blink of an eye and in no time they realized that the students would be coming back the next day. The staff had returned a week ago and Sirius had been hiding himself under the invisibility cloak while Harry was gaining a little more notoriety among some of the staff who were beginning to wonder why Harry was always whispering to himself and question if it had anything to do with his recent encounter with You-Know-Who.  
  
They never felt safe going to Hogsmeade with Sirius in his human form but they went often enough with "Snuffles" accompanying Harry. He had bought all of his required books and supplies during the last couple of trips to Hogsmeade. Just as Dumbledore had said it would, all of his stuff has arrived in the bedroom he shared with other Gryffindor students.  
  
Before he knew it, he was meeting all of his friends at the Welcoming Feast down in the Great Hall. When Ron and Hermione saw him the only word to describe their faces was --- relieved.  
  
"I was afraid the Dursley's locked you up for good," Ron said. "We wanted to invite you over to the Burrow but Dumbledore kept telling Mum not to. He wouldn't tell her anything more specific except that you were fine. She sent so many owls to Dumbledore that she liked to have killed poor Pig."  
  
"And I was afraid that you'd gotten it into your skull to fly another car here," his other friend said.  
  
Ron couldn't contain himself and exclaimed, "What a marvelous idea!" He wasn't to be distracted even when Hermione rolled her eyes at him. Hermione was starting to tell him off when she was interrupted by the sorting.  
  
The doors of the Great Hall banged open as Professor McGonagall let in the new first years. They looked smaller than Harry ever remembered looking. Ron was already complaining that he was starving. Apparently this year the Sorting Hat agreed with Ron and had decided to honor the theme that less was more. Everyone waited in absolute silence. It sang ---  
  
Gryffindor's rule  
  
Hufflepuff's are chic  
  
Ravenclaw's rock  
  
Syltherin's hate weak!  
  
Everyone waited for more but burst into applause as soon as they realized the hat was done singing for another year. As the sorting of the new first years was being accomplished the three friends started catching up from their summer apart. Since none of the three of them had spent any time together since the end of last term, there were many more questions than answers being bandied about. They agreed to catch up later and watch the rest of the sorting.  
  
Ron couldn't resist, "Hermione, who do you think are going to be the new Prefects this year?" (He asked knowing full well that he was one of them.)  
  
"I don't know," she retorted thinking about how fun it would be to lead the two boys on for a bit. "I don't see anyone new wearing the badges this year." It was true. There wasn't anyone at the Gryffindor table wearing the badge this year that hadn't worn it the previous year.  
  
Harry didn't speak up because he didn't want to give anything away to his two friends. He couldn't wait to see the look on both of their faces when they found out that he was one of the new Gryffindor Prefects. He still hadn't decided if he was going to be amused or offended when they were surprised to see him with a Prefect's badge. He waited patiently for Ron or Hermione to say something. He had already decided that he wasn't going to broach the subject.  
  
Even though none of them knew that their two friends were thinking along the same lines, each of them was looking forward to seeing the looks on the faces of the other two when they found out that he or she was now a Prefect at the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
Apparently the sorting was now over because Dumbledore was standing up and there were twelve new students sitting at the end of the Gryffindor table. Each of the trio was lost in his or her own thoughts and didn't realize that the moment of truth was about to come.  
  
Dumbledore rose, as he usually did at the start of the new term, to deliver a few start of term announcements.  
  
"Welcome one and all, new and returning, wizards and witches, students and staff. I have just a few start of term announcements. First, I must remind everyone that the Forbidden Forest is off limits to all students." There was the usual groan from the Weasley twins. "Secondly, I would like to introduce everyone to our new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher --- " all the students began scanning the staff table for a new face because they hadn't recognized one earlier and it turns out there was a good reason.  
  
There wasn't one.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "But I fear I cannot because we could not get one this year. All the likely candidates that were not previously engaged have been employed in the fight against Voldemort." Although most of the students, and some of the staff, cringed at hearing the name, most of them thought that it was secretly for the best that that was where the energy of the wizarding world was focused. Most of them that is, except for the Slytherins.  
  
"Instead this year," he continued again, "we will utilize the different talents of all the staff and pool their resources and knowledge to make this class better than any in recent past."  
  
All of Gryffindor groaned as they imagined a class partially made up of lessons by Trewlawney and Snape.  
  
"Finally," Dumbledore went on with his last announcement, "I'd like all of the Prefects to stand up so the rest of the students, especially the first years, will know who they are. I would like the student body to join me in offering my congratulations to all our Prefects, especially the twelve new ones."  
  
Harry, Ron, and Hermione couldn't control their laughter as they each got to their feet and realized the other two members of their trio were standing as well. Hagrid was clapping the loudest and beaming at the lot of them from the staff table behind his usual tankard of ale.  
  
As they took their seats again, the plates and goblets filled as they always did and everyone ate as much as they possibly could. After a filling meal, the Prefects led their houses to the common room.  
  
"Open sesame"  
  
Although this password seemed quaint to the older students, the first years found it impressive. The fifth year Prefects, as was the custom, showed the new Gryffindors around their new home. Hermione elaborated on the rules while Ron and Harry focused on more practical matters such as the loo.  
  
After a good night's sleep, Harry and Ron dressed and went in to the common room to look for Hermione before breakfast.  
  
"Big surprise." Ron commented as he spotted Hermione reading a book in the corner. "Oy, Hermione, let's grab breakfast." She got up and the three went to the Great Hall. Harry hadn't told anyone about what he and Sirius had done to Slytherin Tower. That didn't mean though that he wasn't looking forward to seeing their reactions.  
  
Over bacon, eggs and toast the trio started talking about their summer. Hermione hadn't said anything about her visit with Krum. Ron couldn't stop talking. Between harassing Hermione about Victor Krum and telling his friends about all the neat stuff he helped Fred and George invent for the joke shop this summer, there was no getting a word in edgewise. Harry didn't mind though. He was enjoying spending all of his time watching the scowls on the Slytherin's faces as they ate their breakfasts and compared notes about what happened to them the previous night.  
  
Ron had finally run out of things to say about the new Weasley inventions and so the table talk had just turned to Harry and how he spent his summer when George Weasley interrupted.  
  
"Schedules! Everyone make sure they get their schedule before leaving the breakfast table. Does everyone have his or her schedule?"  
  
Hermione looked at George suspiciously. "I thought Prefects handed out the new schedules every year."  
  
Fred smiled broadly. "We're trying to get McGonagall on our good side this year. I think that seven is our lucky number."  
  
Hermione mumbled sarcastically not quite under her breath, "Yeah, this should make up for six years of pranks."  
  
Fred and George glared at her for a second and then switched to an unsuccessful attempt at looking innocent.  
  
The fifth years sitting at the Gryffindor table were used to new and surprising things happening to them fairly regularly but that didn't stop them from being shocked when they read their schedule. It read:  
  
"Friday, last period, report to the Great Hall for your second sorting." That was all the information they had to go on. None of the new fifth year students realized that the Sorting Hat had another purpose besides sorting first years --- it also sorted 5th years.  
  
Was it even the Sorting Hat? 


	4. Combining Classes

A/N - JKR owns all of these people and the original idea, I only own this particular spin of the idea.  
Chapter 4  
Combining Classes  
  
The Gryffindor fifth years wanted to stay and discuss these new classes with some of the older students but it was time to go to their first class and everyone knew better than to be late on their first day.  
  
As they all entered the Charms classroom they realized that all the desks had once again been pushed aside and all the Hufflepuffs were standing on one side of the room. The Gryffindors went to stand on the other side. Tiny little Professor Flitwick followed the Gryffindors inside.  
  
"Today class," he began, "we're going to learn some basic healing spells. This is the time in your studies when you're going to start combining what you've learned in your different classes. For example, healing is really a combination of charms, transfiguration and potions --- "  
  
"Oh No!" Neville gasped. The rest of the class turned to look at Neville. He had fallen off of his chair but was making no effort to get up. He just sat there, practically petrified at the news.  
  
Neville's trouble with potions was infamous throughout the school. He would have had trouble enough anyway but the Potions Master, Professor Severus Snape, seemed to have it in for Neville from day one. The rest of the Gryffindors and even the Hufflepuffs knew what terrible news this was for him that Potions knowledge would be required to succeed in some of his other lessons this year.  
  
"Please, let me finish." Professor Flitwick was trying to regain the class's attention as Neville finally clambered into his seat.  
  
"Now as I was saying, healing is really a combination of Charms, Transfiguration, and Potions..." Neville whimpered albeit much quieter this time. "... as well as Herbology." The change in Neville's expression was so quick that many people watching him missed it simply because they blinked.  
  
"Surely you all didn't think that you would study subjects for seven years and not have them relate to each other. Here at Hogwarts we try our best to provide you with a basic competency at all the core concepts of magic. However many fields require advanced study at one of the wizarding universities to truly become a master in a particular area of study."  
  
Harry was looking around the classroom. He obviously wasn't the only one to be completely floored by the thought that he might have to voluntarily enroll in another school after he left Hogwarts. Ron looked like he had just lain down on a bed of spiders. Of course, Hermione looked nonplussed.  
  
"For example, you all must know that to teach Potions at Hogwarts you have to be qualified in other areas besides Potions. Can anyone guess what some of those areas might be?"  
  
Hermione didn't even wait to be called on before beginning. "Well we've seen Professor Snape use Charms and Transfigurations to undo some things that some students accidentally did with their assignments. He also must be extremely knowledgeable in Herbology and Care of Magical Creatures to know the precise reactions of the ingredients to one another."  
  
Hermione was looking thoughtful while the rest of the class was looking aghast. Professor Flitwick was beaming though. "Very good Miss Granger. Fifteen points to Gryffindor." Flitwick took a minute to gaze out over his class. He chuckled lightly at the looks of horror on some of the faces looking back at him.  
  
"Now," he continued, "this isn't the cause for worry that many of you seem to think it is. For example, if you're particularly weak in one area such as Potions," Professor Flitwick smiled at Neville before continuing, "you can still succeed if you're strong another one of the other areas such as Herbology so I don't want anyone to worry."  
  
The students still seemed worried. Harry knew he was. As he listened to Professor Flitwick it made sense that the subjects would need to be woven together. But he had never considered it before. He had never really considered life after Hogwarts before much less school after Hogwarts. He found he couldn't even imagine life after Hogwarts. What would he do? Where would he live?  
  
Professor Flitwick continued talking and brought his thoughts back to the present. "Let's begin. I want everyone to break up into groups of four. These groups must be people all from your own house so that you can be in the same group from class to class as well as be able to study together in the evenings."  
  
Of course Ron, Harry, and Hermione were going to make up most of one group; they only needed a fourth. After a few seconds of students milling around Professor Flitwick asked who still wasn't in a group. As Neville's hand went up into the air, Ron groaned. Harry was secretly thinking along the same lines as Ron was but he was glad he kept the feelings to himself because Hermione had elbowed Ron in the stomach causing him to groan once again.  
  
Neville joined their group and Professor Flitwick began the lesson. "The simplest spell is the bandaging spell. Bande Gauze. Watch me perform it on Mr Longbottom here."  
  
Only Harry and his group heard Neville whimper but the spell went off without a hitch. Neville's left arm was bandaged from elbow to wrist. After performing the counterspell, he made the class practice the wand movements a couple of times before setting them loose.  
  
"Now go ahead and practice bandaging each other's non wand arm."  
  
With lightning speed, Ron and Harry paired up and moved off to one side leaving Hermione to deal with Neville. She shot them a look that conveyed her message precisely. Without a doubt, Ron and Harry would pay and pay dearly for their lack of chivalry.  
  
Harry kept watching Hermione and Neville out of the corner of his eye while taking turns with Ron casting the bandaging spell. He watched Hermione demonstrate the wand movement over and over again. He watched her steel herself knowing what was coming next. Sure enough, in under a minute Hermione was bandaged from head to toe and eerily resembled a mummy.  
  
Professor Flitwick managed to undo Neville's charm just in time. Hermione was on her knees gasping for breath.  
  
Neville's face was bright red when he next spoke. The whole class was watching him as he said, "I'm very sorry Hermione but I think I know what went wrong. Please, let me try again."  
  
"NO!" several students exclaimed at the same time.  
  
"Neville," Hermione began after taking a few deep breaths enjoying being able to inhale oxygen once more, "perhaps you shouldn't try this again yet until you watch me for a little while. Deal?"  
  
Neville blushed but nodded his agreement. Right before the bell was to ring, the group decided it was time to let Neville try it once again. Knowing that if he didn't take a turn now that he would pay later, Harry stepped up.  
  
"Neville," Harry began, "I'll be your vict --- er --- partner."  
  
"Bande Gauze" Neville cast the spell before Harry had time to prepare himself or think about what he was doing. He realized though that it was probably for the best. He didn't have time to second guess himself.  
  
Neville didn't have to open his eyes to realize that the same fate befell Harry. The groans told him all he needed to know. Harry knew he looked just like Hermione had earlier. He was on his hands and knees gulping in the air as fast as he could. He made a mental note, as Hermione had earlier, that Ron would be taking his turn next or suffer the consequences.  
  
Ron did indeed take his turn. Harry, Ron, Hermione, and Neville were all starting to pack up their belongings slowly preparing for the end of class. They were hoping to be able to get away without any more potential incidents but Professor Flitwick would have none of that. He insisted that Neville try the spell again while quoting some old saying about falling off a broomstick and getting right back on.  
  
Ron looked like a prisoner on death row. He hung his head and slowly went to stand in front of Neville.  
  
"Bande Gauze"  
  
Harry didn't know whether to laugh or to be mortified. Ron was bandaged only from the crook of his elbow to his wrist, which was exactly what Neville had been trying to do. However Neville hadn't been trying to use banana peels like he had done.  
  
"UUUGGGHHH! Get this slimy thing off of me." Ron was holding his left arm so far away from his body that Harry thought he might have sprained his shoulder or elbow to do it.  
  
Hermione cleaned up a disgruntled Ron's arm and began demonstrating the proper wand movement to Neville again. Ron wasn't mollified at all when Professor Flitwick gave him ten points for bravery (for volunteering to partner Neville despite the obvious consequences).  
  
The bell rang and a group of disgruntled Gryffindors headed to Professor Binn's History of Magic class as the Hufflepuffs went to Transfiguration.  
  
As they expected, the class dragged on with only Hermione paying attention. Neville was thinking about how he was going to get through this year. Although he was extremely talented at Herbology, he couldn't be worse at Potions. And he had to face the fact that he wasn't strong in neither Charms nor Transfigurations.  
  
Ron and Harry had long since enchanted their parchment so that one of them read what the other one wrote. This way they didn't have to both passing parchments back and forth. They used this particular class period to argue over the most effective Wronski Feint in the history of Quidditch.  
  
After the bell rang, they headed for lunch in the Great Hall.  
  
After talk of the incident in Charms wore off as a favorite topic, the discussion once again turned to the new classes the 5th years would be taking and why they didn't yet know what those classes would be. None of the older students at the table would give anything up about what was in store for them. Harry realized the twins weren't at the table and made a mental note to ask them later about the new classes.  
  
After lunch Ron, Harry and Hermione joined the rest of their class heading for Transfiguration. The entire period was a lecture about mending bones. The lesson was extremely boring but Professor McGonagall, as always, had their full attention. Halfway through the class, Dean raised his hand.  
  
"Yes Thomas, what is it?"  
  
"Professor, I was just wondering if you would tell us about our new classes that we're taking this year," Dean asked.  
  
"Thomas, that is not what we were discussing at all. Need I remind you that you have to take your OWL's later this year? And no one in this class except Miss Granger should expect anything except embarrassment unless there is some serious studying in the Gryffindor common room this year. You for example Thomas, still seem to think that it's all right if your cushions are afraid to be sat upon."  
  
She turned her attention to the rest of the class. "Does anyone else need a reminder of how far they need to progress to pass their OWLs at the end of this year?" No one said anything and everyone seemed to shrink down into their seat. Harry knew that look that the head of his house was sporting. A decree from the Minister of Magic couldn't make him answer Professor McGonagall's question.  
  
Dean Thomas studied his shoes as Professor McGonnagall continued her tirade. He remained very still and quiet for the remainder of the lesson. No one else dared bring up the subject with any of his or her other professors.  
  
The rest of the week passed similar to this first day. At last the students woke up on Friday morning, anxious as ever to learn about their new classes. However, they still had to get through double Potions in the morning with the Slytherins and the head of their house --- Snape.  
  
At breakfast no one could miss the different moods at the different tables. Malfoy, his two goons Crabbe and Goyle, and the rest of the 5th year Slytherins couldn't be happier about their upcoming lesson, even if it was with the Gryffindors. (Knowing how unfair Snape would be to anyone except the Slytherins probably made Malfoy and his goons glad that they shared class with the Gryffindors.) In contrast, Harry and the rest of his class looked like they were about to walk to their executions.  
  
And, at least in Neville's case, they weren't too far off.  
  
Potions, as usually was the case, cost the Gryffindors many house points. Neville was grudgingly sent to the Hospital Wing when the calming potion he was trying to brew exploded after he added too much lynx fur. Three quarters of his body instantly fell asleep and it took him almost an hour to make his way there. Of course, Professor Snape wouldn't let anyone go with him. To top it all off, Snape laughed at the crude jokes Malfoy was making about Neville.  
  
"Now that his body's asleep it'll match his brain," Malfoy wise cracked.  
  
When Ron retorted, "At least he has a brain," Snape couldn't have looked more pleased with himself while he took ten points away. None of the Gryffindor's could believe how unfair he was except Harry --- he already knew the man had no heart but he didn't care. What he did care about was where Dumbledore had sent him at the end of last year. Snape didn't look any the worse for wear. His hair was greasy. His skin was sallow and pale. His eyes were sunken and empty. The only problem was --- he always looked that way.  
  
"POTTER!" Snape bellowed.  
  
"Yes professor?" Harry answered calmly.  
  
"Why are you looking at me? Do you like me? Is there something I should know about you?" All of the Slytherins guffawed at this last question.  
  
"I'm looking at you because you're my Potions Professor and I'm trying to pay attention in case you have anything to teach us."  
  
Ron whooped as best as he could under his breath.  
  
"Twenty points from Gryffindor for your insolence."  
  
Harry continued to watch Snape but didn't say anything else. Finally the bell rang and they all went to lunch at the Great Hall knowing that they would finally learn the mystery behind their new classes.  
  
A/N: Please R/R – I know where I'm going with this but any suggestions would be appreciated. I'd hate to leave Ron and Harry in suspense too long about what's going to happen to them. 


	5. Shifty Schedule

A/N: JKR owns all of these characters, I own the plot only. I'm of course still poor and making no money off of this.  
  
Chapter 5  
Shifty Schedule  
  
For the first time in quite awhile, the fifth year students from all four houses all shared one thing in common that day at lunch. They all wondered if there was any possible way that time could pass any slower. Harry considered the possibility that he was caught up in some sort of broken time turner that was forcing him to live through this lunch period over and over again.  
  
None of them felt like eating very much (except Crabbe and Goyle of course). They all seemed to be trying to will the other students to leave the Great Hall early so they could find out about their new classes.  
  
"What's wrong?" George asked his younger brother while throwing his arm around Ron and embracing him in a brotherly way that seemed to make Ron very suspicious. He tensed up but didn't say anything yet.  
  
"Yeah, you three look like someone just asked you to bake a birthday cake for Snape," Fred chimed in. "Out with it now --- come on."  
  
"It's hard to explain," Harry offered.  
  
"What?" George asked. "Don't tell me you three really did bake a birthday cake for Snape."  
  
Harry shook his head. "Of course not."  
  
Fred wore a mock frown. "Well that's too bad. George and I have some original ingredients that we're dying to try out. They're real doozies but we can't bring ourselves to try them on any Gryffindors. So then, if you lot ever do bake a birthday cake for Snape you'll let us know won't you?"  
  
"Sure," Harry agreed.  
  
Fred brightened. "Excellent. Well then. Back to my little bro here and his problems. If that's not it then what is it?"  
  
"Nothing," Ron said. "We're just anxious to find out what these new classes are all about."  
  
"I know I am," Hermione contributed finally putting away her quill, closing her notebook and paying full attention to the conversation. "Think about the possibilities. Maybe we're going on a fieldtrip to a museum or even better --- a library." Everyone that was listening groaned loudly.  
  
She continued, "Just think about what we could do with extra lessons. Maybe they're going to start an advanced Ancient Runes class. Or better yet," she was definitely on a role now. Ron and Harry rolled the eyes but remained silent. They knew there was no stopping her now.  
  
She continued, "Maybe an advanced Arithmency class. Oooohhhh I really hope it's an advanced Arithmency class. Fred, George, Lee, did anything like this happen to you in your fifth year?"  
  
"Nope. But then again most of the professors here don't trust George and me enough to try anything out of the ordinary. So anyway, there's a new joke that's been going around the Quidditch Pitch lately. Did you all hear the one about the hag, the one armed wizard and the Potions Master? No? Well, the three of them walked into a bar and the bartender said--- "  
  
"WEASLEY!"  
  
Professor McGonagall had walked up behind the Gryffindor table in time to hear the beginning of the joke that Harry now realized was probably going to be in questionable taste. Actually, the more he thought about it he realized there was no question at all – it would definitely be in bad taste.  
  
Fred donned his most angelic face that no longer fooled anyone. "Yes Professor? And may I say that you're looking particularly lovely today in your robes. Are they new? How can we help you today?"  
  
"You can help me by cutting out the nonsense Mr Weasley. You're not fooling anyone and you know better than to try that innocent look with me. Potter, Granger, Weasley, Ronald Weasley that is!"  
  
When she knew she had their full attention she continued. "I just came by to remind you all that the fifth years were to stay here after the meal for news from the Headmaster about your new courses."  
  
Ron answered, "We know Professor McGonagall. We can't think about anything else. You wouldn't care to give us any hints would you?"  
  
"No I most definitely would not Mr Weasley. Honestly, you're becoming more like your brothers every day."  
  
"WOOHOO!" the twins were cheering and hollering.  
  
"That was not intended to be a complement," she quickly quipped but Professor McGonagall almost gave herself away as the Gryffindors could detect a slight upturn of her lips that almost betrayed her amusement at the Weasley twins. She quickly turned her back on her students and went back up to the Head Table.  
  
The fifth year Gryffindors soon fell silent again each lost in his or her own thoughts about the upcoming announcement.  
  
The twins tried in vain to cheer up their younger friends. None of the 5th years even laughed when Neville accepted a chocolate frog from Fred Weasley, which turned him into a mummy for a few seconds. Ron seemed to feel a little better after looking around at the other tables. "Look at Malfoy." Ron urged his two best friends elbowing them in their sides.  
  
"He's missing that usual smug smirk that makes me want to vomit. I guess even he didn't know about these new classes."  
  
Hermione seemed to think about this for a minute. "Do you think that means that Dumbledore didn't tell the Ministry about them? I mean, Lucius Malfoy seems to find out everything that Fudge knows. The Tri-Wizard Tournament was supposed to be a huge surprise and Malfoy knew about that."  
  
"I don't know." Harry said. "The way that everything ended last year it wouldn't surprise me if Dumbledore didn't tell Fudge about this. There are times that I still can't believe how naïve Fudge is about the whole thing. But as for the rest, I guess I don't really care one way or the other about Malfoy or his Death Eating father; I just hope we get to find out soon."  
  
Ron took this opportunity to launch into his own tirade about how dark the Malfoys are, were and would always be. Hermione became inwardly reflective and didn't say anything else during the meal. Finally just when Harry thought that he couldn't stand it any more, the time came. The rest of the student body had finally left the Great Hall. The bell had rung signifying the start of afternoon classes.  
  
No one was talking when Dumbledore rose to speak. Only he and the four heads of the houses remained with the fifth years now.  
  
"I trust you all are as anxious as I am to get going on these exciting announcements so I'll jump right in. As you all already know, you will be starting two new classes this year. However, I am forced to tell you that we can only rearrange the schedule to make room for one new one so I'm afraid you will each be required to drop one of the electives you signed up for in the third year."  
  
"YIPPPPEEEE!"  
  
Dumbledore smiled as the cheer came from the group. "Now now. I'm sure you all don't mean that. Think of the effort that your professors put in to your education before you are so quick to criticize." The twinkle behind his glasses took all of the sting out of his admonition.  
  
At the news of being forced to drop an elective, Hermione was one of the few, if not the only student to be disappointed. All the rest of the students were still sporting a fairly large smile at the thought of getting rid of one of their classes, despite Dumbledore's earlier words. Ron and Harry knew exactly which of their elective classes that they'd be dropping, and if she was a true seer so did Professor Trelawney. Neville always hoped he'd be allowed to drop Potions but it looked like this wouldn't be the year he could do that either.  
  
"Now I daresay that some of you have asked the older students about this new schedule," he scanned the students and saw more than one nod. "But none of them told you anything about it did they?" Again he searched and saw a few students slowly shaking their heads.  
  
"Well that's because we didn't do this with them. As a matter of fact you all are the first students in over 150 years to have these opportunities and I encourage you to remember that throughout the year. This will be as enormous a responsibility as it is amazing an opportunity." Dumbledore paused here to let his message sink in to the young witches and wizards.  
  
Harry realized his own mouth was wide open and turned to find Ron and Hermione's the same way. The thought of them doing something this different for the first time in one and a half centuries was staggering. Harry was just starting to wonder why the Headmaster didn't seem as excited about this as he normally would when the elder wizard began speaking again.  
  
"You all know that trouble faces us in the not too distant future," he lowered his voice and spoke earnestly. Harry forced himself not to look at the Slytherins. After all, he reckoned, it would not do at all to start a fight right now in front of the Headmaster and all four heads of houses.  
  
"We need to teach you all things that other graduates before you, thankfully, didn't need to learn. I wish it could be said that none of you needed to know these things either, but I cannot in good faith say that. Because of the unique challenges facing you, you will each have two new classes. The first class is called Advanced Magic. In that class you will learn advanced spells that we've never taught at Hogwarts before. I will not go into any great detail because you will learn more from your professors and we have other business to be getting on with but I will give you one example of a spell that you will be learning. You will all learn how to Apparate."  
  
At this announcement almost everyone in the Great Hall was uncontrollably excited. Neville was nervous as usual and Harry had to admit that it was probably a justifiable nervousness on his part. Everyone had heard stories of wizards or witches who had nasty permanent effects after getting this one particular spell wrong. To Ron and Harry's delight, Crabbe and Goyle were also looking more than a little pale at the thought of having to Apparate. They pointed this out to Neville but it didn't seem to calm him down any.  
  
"Now, as to the other class because I'm sure you're all anxious to learn about it. That will vary from student to student. I prefer to think of it more as an independent study. One at a time if you would please come up to the staff table and put on the Sorting Hat, you'll find out what your other class is going to be."  
  
Almost all of the students now did seem to be a little nervous. They weren't exactly scared like in their first year when some of them thought the Sorting Hat would bewitch them or nip their heads off or something like that. Harry distinctly remembered Ron saying that his brothers told him that the sorting would hurt. But even though they didn't have any of those same fears, there was still an unknown element and Harry would just as soon get it over with.  
  
Just like what had happened at the very beginning of their first year; Professor McGonagall stood up, unfurled a roll of parchment, and called "Abbott, Hannah!" forward.  
  
No one was talking as she got up and timidly walked to the staff table. She sat in the chair by the hat, put it on, and waited.  
  
A/N – I know this is a little short but it seemed like a good place to break off for lunch. If anyone has any ideas or comments, please pass them along. 


	6. Personal Professors

A/N: JKR owns all of these characters, I own the plot only.  
  
Chapter 6 Personal Professors  
  
Every eye in the Great Hall was focused on Abbott, Hannah.  
  
The Sorting Hat was perched atop her head. Even if the rest of the students couldn't hear it, they knew the old hat was muttering to her. As a matter of fact, a discussion was probably taking place but none of the other fifth years could imagine what it might be about.  
  
As the Hufflepuff sat there quietly she also could hear that the hat was muttering but it definitely wasn't involving her in any type of conversation. All that she could hear from the had was little tidbits like, "Hmmm--- perhaps ---- maybe ---- possibly---"when it shouted, "SPROUT!"  
  
Not exactly knowing what that meant, Hannah found her original seat as Susan Bones came past her toward the Head Table. After a few seconds the hat shouted "FLITWICK!"  
  
Although the students didn't know what to make of any of this, the pattern continued. One by one the students continued to be called up to once again put on the old hat but this time instead of shouting out a house,  
  
Hermione Granger got Professor McGonagall.  
  
Neville Longbottom got Professor Sprout. "Anyone but Snape" he had muttered over and over under the hat. Unfortunately he hadn't been mumbling nearly as much as he thought he had been and everyone in the Great Hall heard his pleas. The Slytherins sneered at him more than ever. But the Hufflepuffs, Ravenclaws, and Gryffindors silently agreed with Neville and openly chuckled at his opinion. Dumbledore was also sporting a smile. McGonagall was wearing a frown but she too showed signs of wanting to laugh.  
  
Draco Malfoy got Professor Snape. The incident was very similar to Malfoy's first year. The hat had barely touched his head (Harry wasn't even sure if it had actually touched his head) when he heard its decision.  
  
Pavarti Patil got Professor Trelawney (although the Divination Professor must already have known that that would happen.)  
  
Harry Potter was the only student to get, as the hat had clearly announced, "DUMBLEDORE!"  
  
Ronald Weasley also got Professor McGonagall.  
  
When everyone was eventually sorted, Dumbledore rose again. "Well that was extremely interesting. I congratulate you all for being chosen. You will meet your assigned professors at 9:00 AM sharp tomorrow morning in their offices. Off you go now to enjoy this unseasonably warm weather."  
  
Although none of the students knew what their new class was, they knew that their Headmaster would not entertain any questions on the subject and they knew better than to ask any of their other professors about the subject (the Gryffindors were more than certain that their head of house wouldn't answer any questions). The students all quietly made their way back to their common rooms.  
  
The common room was empty when the fifth year Gryffindors reached it because the others were still in class. The trio sat in a table in the corner pondering what was waiting for them tomorrow at 9:00am. As was becoming more and more usual, Ron and Harry were each thinking the other got the better of the deal.  
  
Ron wished he could have private lessons with the less strict Dumbledore instead of his head of house.  
  
Meanwhile Harry wished that he didn't have his lessons alone and would be paired up like Ron and Hermione and the rest of the other 5th years. Also he didn't exactly take it as a positive sign that he was the only one in his year given the Headmaster of Hogwarts. Harry wasn't sure what that meant but he was willing to wager all of his Chocolate Frog cards that it didn't mean anything good.  
  
He and Ron sat there arguing their respective case repeating themselves over and over again until the rest of the school was let out of classes. The common room filled up quickly with noise and students. The two were so embattled in their argument that they didn't notice that the five remaining members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team were coming up to the table.  
  
"Congratulations Harry, we've voted you our captain for this year."  
  
"Captain? Of what?" He was wide eyed.  
  
George, or Fred, was the first to find his voice. "Well that's certainly the most inspiring acceptance speech I've ever heard." He turned around to address the other four folks standing around the table. "Are we sure that we want someone this dense to be our captain? Perhaps there's a nice piece of birch wood that would like to have the job instead? All in favor of the birch wood say aye --- "  
  
Katie took it up from here. "Be quiet you. Harry, we know this is a surprise to you but we want you to be the captain of the Gryffindor Quidditch Team."  
  
"Wha, What? But I didn't even get to vote. No one asked me." That was all Harry could stammer out.  
  
Katie laughed and punched him lightly on the arm, "Harry, you wouldn't vote against yourself, now don't be silly."  
  
Ron and Hermione along with the females on the team were congratulating him heartily. By the time any of them noticed that the twins were missing, they were already back. Fred and George entered the Common Room carrying their usual armfuls of Butterbeer and soda, cookies and pasties, fruits and nuts. (And interspersed amongst all the goodies were certainly some Weasley unique treats but no one would know which ones they were until it was too late.)  
  
The twins were passing stuff out left and right and before anyone was smart enough to question their generosity and realize that they were eating food from the Weasley twins, students all throughout the Common Room were turning into mummies, vampires, broomsticks, forks, textbooks, alarm clocks, pillows, furniture pieces and to Ron's horror – even spiders. Over the laughter Fred could be heard shouting, "Transfiguring Tarts – 1 Galleon each!"  
  
As he found himself doing more and more often, Harry reminded himself not to accept any food or drink from the twins - ever.  
  
Meanwhile the Gryffindors were finally starting to wonder what special event they were celebrating and the twins wasted no time in telling everyone that Harry was the new captain.  
  
"SPEECH! SPEECH!" was the only (and the very loud) response to this news.  
  
As everyone looked at Harry all he could think of to say was, "Tryouts will be tomorrow afternoon at 4:00 pm." At least this way, Harry figured, he'd have something to think about after he made a fool of himself in front of Dumbledore during tomorrow's mysterious lesson.  
  
He was beginning to wonder who would show up for tryouts tomorrow when it was time to go down to dinner. After a quick meal and a grab at some desserts, the trio went to visit Hagrid, something they hadn't done nearly as often as they had wanted to. After a quick hello to him and his dog Fang, they began harassing Hargrid to tell them about their surprise lesson tomorrow.  
  
Hagrid laughed at them. "I don't know nothin' and even if I did I couldn't tell yer anyway," was all he would say no matter how much they persisted. He almost had them convinced that he didn't know anything about the new lessons when Hermione suddenly remembered something.  
  
"Hagrid, you're teaching one of these lessons to two students."  
  
"Well, um, I, er.. well, I, er, I might be..."  
  
Unfortunately that was the most coherent statement they could get out of him on the subject.  
  
However, Hagrid offered to take them for a quick walk around the grounds to show them some of the new additions this year. So the five (including Fang) of them left. They went to his backyard first and saw some of the incredible things that he was growing this year. They enjoyed examining the especially large pumpkins that he was growing for the Halloween Feast. After they finished admiring the garden patch, the Care of Magical Creatures teacher started walking in another direction and the trio followed him. Hagrid was leading them towards the Forbidden Forest. They snuck glances at one another but continued following Hagrid.  
  
Hagrid wouldn't tell them where he was taking them though. "You just wait and see," is all he would say.  
  
Just as Hermione was starting to say that they should turn back now so as not to set bad examples as school Prefects and risk their positions, Harry spotted a large black dog wagging his tail waiting at the outskirts of the forest. He ran to the dog he had once mistaken as the grim. After seeing what he was running towards, Ron and Hermione ran after him.  
  
The black dog ran just far enough into the forest so that no one would be able to spot him from the school grounds. The large dog transformed into the now familiar form of Sirius Black and he embraced his godson and each of his two friends as they reached him. He offered a hand to Hagrid as well.  
  
Sirius was obviously pleased with his reception from his young friends. "Hello Harry, it's great to see you again. You'll never know how much. I thought after all our time together this summer, you were tired of me."  
  
"How could you possibly think that I was tired of my godfather and worst adult influence I've ever known? Utterly impossible!" As he was saying this though, Harry did feel a little pang or two of guilt that he didn't pre-arrange plans to meet with Sirius before the students returned.  
  
"Well don't you worry about me. I'll be out and about throughout the year. Remember to use school owls when you want to talk to me and call me 'Snuffles'. Don't come into the Forbidden Forest looking for me. First of all it's not safe and second of all I don't usually stay here. Tonight I was here because Hagrid was sure you all would visit him but I'm not staying here."  
  
They made small talk for a little while and Harry asked Sirius if he'd be able to stay around Hogwarts much this year. Unfortunately, All Sirius could do was tell the boy the truth.  
  
"Well Harry, it just depends on the Dark Wizards and their agenda. I have to run occasional errands for Dumbledore; you know that. However, I'll be darned if I'm going to miss the important parts of your fifth year such as one of your Quidditch games." Sirius was smiling. Harry was smiling. Ron was smiling. Hermione was looking somewhat putout.  
  
"So you've heard the news!" Ron exclaimed cheerily. He continued without missing a beat. "That's our Harry. Of course we all knew it was coming but it was still funny to see his reaction. He acted like he didn't see it coming though." Ron didn't stop babbling on until Sirius finally interrupted him.  
  
"What news? I haven't heard any news. Harry, what are you friends talking about? Is there something you're not telling me?"  
  
Harry was looking at an interesting tree branch behind Sirius. "I didn't owl you because it wasn't that important. The Gryffindor team asked me to the Quidditch Captain this year."  
  
Sirius began bouncing on the balls of his feet so much that Harry thought he might go airborne at any moment. "Not important? Not important! How could you think that being named Quidditch Captain wasn't important? Are you sure that you're a Potter? Not important! Good grief lad, this may be the most important thing you ever do. I mean I know you've faced Voldemort and all but we're talking about Quidditch here? Not important --- "  
  
"Sirius!" Hermione interrupted his tirade. "I know that there's some male gene in you that thinks this is the most important thing in the world but it's not. I wish you all would remember that it's only a game --- "  
  
"ONLY A GAME!" Three voices shouted at the same time. She cut them all off before they could continue.  
  
"Yes. It's ONLY A GAME!" The group fell silent for a while. They stared at one another for a bit. Finally Harry broke the tension.  
  
"I had fun this summer Sirius, thanks for sticking around." Sirius continued to beam at his godson.  
  
Ron and Hermione were staring at each other through this exchange. It was only then that they realized they never heard the story of Harry's summer. They had each spoken freely about their own vacation but hadn't spoken much about his even though they each had asked more than once. Secretly, each of them had figured that it hadn't been very pleasant and that Harry wouldn't want to discuss it. Usually he spent some part of his summer with the Weasleys but this summer was different.  
  
Every time Arthur or Molly would ask Dumbledore about inviting Harry over he dodged the question. Ron, Ginny and the twins had bugged their parents to death, who in turn bugged Dumbledore almost every day but all he said was that Harry was taken care of and would speak about it when he was ready.  
  
Ron was on the verge of trying to learn more about Harry's summer when he was brought back to the present.  
  
It was Hagrid that insisted it was getting too dark for the three of them to be outside, especially in the Forest, and shooed them back inside the castle. Ron and Hermione were using the walk to ask Harry about his summer but he wasn't answering any of their questions. He wanted this to remain between him and his godfather, even if only for a short amount of time.  
  
Back at the common room, Ron and Harry were engaged in a game of wizard's chess but Hermione would have none of that. Ron asked, "Are you sure that you don't want to play the winner?"  
  
"Yes I'm sure. How many times do I need to tell you? I need to study for tomorrow. And truth be told so do you two."  
  
"But Hermione," Ron began, "you don't even know what to study. Tomorrow's lesson could cover anything."  
  
"Well that's my point exactly." Hermione and Ron were both shaking their heads exasperated with one another. Harry figured out quickly that whatever he did tonight it wouldn't help him tomorrow. Getting in the middle of a fight with Ron and Hermione would be more stupid than anything he could imagine. However, trying to study for some unknown class with Dumbledore would be as productive as trying to skin a pear with his teeth.  
  
He quickly decided that the longer he distract his mind, the less time he would have to worry about the mysterious class. However after losing three games to Ron he decided to call it a night and try to go to sleep so he could at least be rested for whatever tomorrow may bring.  
  
Although he lay awake for the longest time and didn't remember ever drifting off to sleep, he must have because he awoke rested the next morning. He dressed quicker than he had in months anxious to get downstairs for once.  
  
At breakfast most of the school was talking about upcoming individual study sessions for the fifth years. Years one through four were eager to have their own chance someday for these lessons. Years six and seven were jealous that they weren't afforded this opportunity.  
  
Ten minutes before 9:00 all the fifth years started making their way to their assigned professors. Most of the students had paired up but Harry knew he was the only one assigned to Dumbledore.  
  
When he reached the gargoyle he said "Jawbreakers" and waited for the statue to spring aside.  
  
He knocked on the door waiting for the headmaster to let him in. When the door opened, Harry gazed in and could not have been more surprised.  
  
A/N – Please R/R – let's hear what you think and we'll see if it changes anything.  
  
Thanks to Fallen Angel for a correction to Flitwick's gender in CH4, which was immediately corrected. 


	7. Our Order

A/N: JKR owns all of these characters, I own the plot only.  
  
Chapter 7 Our Order  
  
"SIRIUS!" Harry shouted while hugging his godfather for the second time in two days. "What are you doing here?"  
  
Sirius laughed and hugged him back. "It's good to see you again. But don't seem so surprised. I'm back in your life and I plan on staying involved. You're not getting rid of me again so easy so don't even try it."  
  
"So easy? You call following you in to the Shrieking Shack via the Whomping Willow, being attacked by Pettigrew, watching my DADA professor turn into a werewolf, fighting off a horde of Dementors, and attacking my Potions professor easy? I admit that parts of it were fun but I wouldn't call any of it easy."  
  
The two wizards laughed and fell into an easy chitchat.  
  
Dumbledore didn't say anything as he watched two of his favorite wizards embrace and begin their relaxed conversation. He couldn't help but to remember Sirius as a happy go lucky student here at the school and even though he never could completely come to terms with believing Sirius had actually been the one to give Lily, James and baby Harry to Voldemort, the evidence had been overwhelming.  
  
He blamed himself to this day for not using his influence to get Sirius a trial. He wasn't sure that it would have made any difference, in fact, he was sure that it wouldn't have made any difference. He still couldn't help but feel badly for the boy he once knew. It had been easy for him to believe Sirius' version that night over a year ago when he had finally learned the whole story. Part of him felt that his heart had been lifted when he had learned of the boy's innocence.  
  
However, another part of him felt his heart rip open as he thought of all that Sirius, Remus and Harry had lost all because an innocent man had been sent to Azkaban. He often reflected on what his life must have been like behind the bars of Azkaban all those years. He was glad to see even just a little bit of happiness brought to that innocent man's life.  
  
After a few minutes Harry and Sirius sat down and turned their attention to the Headmaster. Harry had finally turned the discussion to his new class and Sirius had directed him to ask Dumbledore.  
  
"What is this class, sir? What am I to learn here?" Harry asked.  
  
Dumbledore eyed him for a moment before smiling at him. He turned his attention to Sirius and said, "Perhaps you'd like to tell him?" Sirius smiled glad to be the one to tell his godson the news.  
  
"Harry," Sirius began, "you are a member of an order known as the Order of the Phoenix." As was often the case, Harry found himself speechless and could only turn his gaze to the Headmaster.  
  
Dumbledore nodded for Sirius to continue. Sirius started speaking again but stopped abruptly when he realized Harry wasn't hearing him. He snapped his fingers a few times before calling, "Harry."  
  
No response.  
  
"HARRY!"  
  
"Huh? What? I'm listening."  
  
"Sure you were."  
  
"I was," he insisted. "Ask me anything."  
  
"All right – I will. What time did I say we would meet tomorrow?"  
  
Harry was shocked. He had been listening. At least he thought he had. But he didn't remember Sirius saying anything like that. He was trying to decide what a good guess would be when Dumbledore interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Sirius, perhaps you should ask him something which you had mentioned and not something out of the blue."  
  
Harry's head spun to face the snickering wizard to his right. "WHAT? What exactly does he mean by that Sirius?"  
  
Sirius tried to wear an innocent expression just like Fred Weasley had done earlier. It was just about as effective. Harry didn't fall for it for a second. He folded his arms over his chest and grunted.  
  
Sirius struggled to hide his smile and continued. "Harry, when you turned fifteen, you were voted into the Order of the Phoenix. You see if both of a person's parents are or were at one time members then that person is voted on when they turn fifteen. If only one of the person's parents was a member then that person gets voted on when they turn seventeen. Although there are students at this school who will become eligible for the Order on their seventeenth birthday, you are the only Hogwart's student who is currently a member."  
  
Sirius stopped as he realized Harry's mouth was yet again hanging wide open. He shook his head a little wondering how he could break his godson of that very flattering habit of his.  
  
Harry's mind was once again exploding with questions and this time he let loose.  
  
"What is the order of the Phoenix? What does the Order do? Who else is in it? How big is it? Who are the students that will be eligible in two years? Can I tell Ron and Hermione? Is Snape in it? Are there membership dues? Are both of you members? Do we meet weekly? What must I do?"  
  
Harry was just getting started and could have continued for another thirty minutes but Sirius' laughter finally cut him off.  
  
Harry was taking turns staring between the two men in the room while Sirius was still chuckling and trying to regain at least some composure.  
  
Dumbledore took this opportunity to interject before Sirius got too carried away. "Harry, it's obvious that you have a question or two for us but allow me to provide you with a little information first."  
  
Harry merely nodded, still open-mouthed. Sirius put an arm around Harry's shoulder and sat proudly beside him.  
  
"The Order of the Phoenix is similar to a secret Muggle service organization. We're a group dedicated to learning and teaching advanced magic."  
  
Harry was starting to grow accustomed to the feeling of questions exploding in his head and the associated headache. "Secret? Secret as in I can't tell anyone? That kind of secret?" Those few were the only questions out of the hundred or so in his head that he had time to voice before Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Harry, the best way I can explain this is to liken it to the muggle organization of MENSA. We're an order of talented wizards and witches who usually want nothing more than to study and practice advanced magic for the sake of studying advanced magic. You can see the value in that right?"  
  
Harry didn't say anything.  
  
Sirius walked behind Harry and grabbed the top of his head and his chin. He forced it up and down trying to help Harry answer.  
  
Harry swatted at Sirius' hands. "What are you doing?"  
  
"Just trying to help," he answered with a shrug.  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat. Sirius returned to his seat. He began again, "However I do have to admit that I say 'usually want nothing more than to study and practice' because in times of conflict, like we're in now, the significance of this Order grows. The more people on our side that know advance magic, the better off we are. Are you following this so far?"  
  
Harry nodded dumbly if only to stave off Sirius from getting up and trying to "help" again.  
  
The Headmaster continued, "Excellent. Now there are a few requirements to this Order. The first is that at least one of the other of the person's parents must have been a member. Secondly, the wand that has chosen the wizard or witch must contain a feather from a Phoenix."  
  
Dumbledore could see that Harry looked puzzled at this so he elaborated. "A wand containing a Phoenix feather is meant for only the strongest magical powers. That's one of our screening processes to ensure all our members have the utmost magical abilities. Obviously not just anyone could study advanced magic because them it would just be magic right?"  
  
As Harry nodded, Dumbledore continued. "Now there are a few more things we should discuss right away. All of our members must pass the entrance exam no later than at the end of one calendar year from the day they were voted in."  
  
"WHAT! A test? I don't know enough magic to pass an advanced test. I'm not even the best in the class. If there's a test you should get Hermione. She's the test taker of the group. I wouldn't be able to pass an advanced magical test. Sirius, why didn't you tell me this first? I can't...."  
  
Dumbledore cut him off again. "Harry, that's what this class is for you; we're going to get you ready for this test."  
  
"And remember that we know what it is," Sirius whispered with a wink just low enough that Dumbledore couldn't hear what he said, or at least a normal person wouldn't be able to hear what he said. No one ever really knew with Dumbledore.  
  
His brain was flooded with questions again. Most of them were about the test but then something else popped into his head, something completely different. Now a whole different set of questions and thoughts were bouncing around in his head. Harry narrowed all of his questions down to just one immediate one, "But doesn't Voldemort meet all of these requirements as well?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed. He steepled his fingers and looked out the window for a little while. After a few moments, he turned back around and looked at Harry over his half-mooned spectacles.  
  
"My my, you do ask the tough questions don't you?"  
  
Harry couldn't think of an appropriate answer so he just remained silent. Oddly enough, so did Sirius. Harry thought he might want to hear the answer to this just as much as he did. They patiently waited for the Headmaster to gather his thoughts.  
  
"Yes Harry, Tom Riddle was once a member of the Order. He was voted in when he was seventeen. He was still with us here at Hogwarts and it was I who told him about the Order. He was eager to join; in retrospect he was too eager. That should have been enough to --- but I digress.  
  
"Although some of us had our doubts about him, he was a brilliant wizard and hadn't done anything overtly questionable enough yet to preclude our including him. However, the Order does have provisions for choosing to remove members and he is no longer a member. It is still sad to know that he did once benefit from our lore." Dumbledore fell into a silent quiet reverie.  
  
Harry wanted to ask about Lucius Malfoy and other Death Eaters but seeing the grim look on the Headmasters face, he decided to wait and ask Sirius later. The Headmaster was obviously still reflecting on Voldemort and everything that he and others had taught their former student. Who or what Voldemort became was no one's fault besides Voldemort. Harry trusted that Dumbledore knew that but he knew that it must still be difficult to carry around the burden of having taught Voldemort anything. It's amazing how many lives were affected by one dark wizard.  
  
"Now," Sirius began oblivious to anything unusual going on as only he could be, "the only thing you can tell Ron and Hermione and anyone else that asks about this class is that you're working on advanced shielding charms. When they don't seem to believe that any more, we'll come up with something else."  
  
"All right but I really don't like keeping secrets from Ron and Hermione. Hermione would understand but I'm not sure Ron ever would."  
  
Sirius smiled, "It'll be fine Harry. By the time anyone finds out about it, they'll be old enough to understand that you didn't have a choice."  
  
Just as Dumbledore started to speak again, Harry realized that he never did finish telling him about the probation period or whatever it was called until he past the test and fully joined the Order.  
  
"As I was saying, there will be a test where you will have to do three different things."  
  
Harry groaned, "A three part test – terrific."  
  
Sirius elbowed him in the ribs, "Just like one of McGonagall's eh?"  
  
Harry glared at him but Dumbledore continued speaking before Harry could get his quip at Sirius out. It was too bad to because he had a good one this time.  
  
"The first task will be for you to Apparate, which you will learn in your other new class. The second test will be for you to become invisible without a wand, which we'll work on after the holidays. And then that only leaves us with the final of the three task."  
  
Although Harry was getting used to surprises this year, he couldn't close his mouth on the gasp that came from within when Dumbledore told him the last test he would have to pass before the end of the year.  
  
A/N – Please R/R – let's hear what you think and we'll see if it changes anything. 


	8. Quality Quidditch

A/N: JKR owns all of these characters, I own the plot only.  
  
Chapter 8 Quality Quidditch  
  
"I --- have --- to --- become --- an --- ANIMAGUS???"  
  
Harry was beginning to get used to his jaw hanging wide open. This moment was no exception.  
  
Visions exploded in his mind. Would he be the stag that his dad was? A dog like Sirius? A --- whatever the heck Dumbledore was? A snake? After all, he could already speak the language. Maybe he'd be an owl so he could keep Hedwig company. McGonagall was a cat, would he be too? Maybe he could be a lion or tiger or something massive like that that could just eat Voldemort in one big bite. Of course if he was a dog like serious he could chase Mrs Norris --- or better yet ---  
  
This last thought was too much. He burst out laughing.  
  
Sirius walked over and put on one hand on Harry's forehead. "You don't seem to feel feverish. Is anything wrong?"  
  
Harry was taking deep breaths trying to calm down. He looked up at his godfather and asked, "Sirius, did you --- did you ever --- " He couldn't help it. He burst out laughing again unable to finish the question. Sirius made to feel his forehead again but Harry ducked out of the way. He settled himself slightly and tried again.  
  
"Sirius, did you ever chase Mrs Norris or Professor McGonagall around the castle when you went to school here?"  
  
To Harry's delight, Sirius got a twinkle in his eyes and didn't answer the question.  
  
"That was you!" Dumbledore suddenly exclaimed.  
  
Sirius hung his head trying to look properly chastised. He snuck Harry a quick wink though when he didn't think Dumbledore was looking.  
  
"Headmaster," Harry asked very tentatively and in his most polite voice. He really wanted to get an answer for this question. "Headmaster, what was him exactly? What did you mean by that?"  
  
Dumbledore continued to watch Sirius as he considered Harry's question. "When your father and his friends were in their last few years of school here, there was a rumor about a stray dog running around the corridors of Hogwarts."  
  
"Professor McGonagall burst in here one night with her heart practically in her throat. She was panting like she'd just run the British Marathon. She said that a large black dog had chased her from the Charms corridor to the Great Hall. She was trying to lure him up to my office so I could "dispose" of him."  
  
Harry turned around in time to see Sirius' eyes go wide. "Dispose of me --- er --- I mean him. That seems harsh."  
  
"Perhaps."  
  
Sirius blanched. Harry chuckled.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "Anyway she said it was really strange. She said somehow that the dog seemed to know better than to follow her through the passage behind the stone gargoyle. She had a few other such encounters. I believe one time she even transformed into her human form and followed the dog."  
  
Harry knew his jaw had dropped open again. He was amazed at his Transfigurations professor. He asked, "How did she manage to keep up with you while she was in her human form?"  
  
Sirius muttered under his breath, "She summoned a broomstick. Can you believe it? She really pulled out all the stops. It was impressive."  
  
Dumbledore glared at Sirius.  
  
"Er --- I mean that's how I imagine she must have done it. It must have been impressive. I wish I had been there."  
  
Harry laughed and looked back to Dumbledore to finish his story. "I believe she followed the mysterious dog into an empty classroom with no other exits than the main one she used. She was extremely surprised to find it empty except for one Sirius Black if I recall correctly. I believe she mentioned that she had asked him if he had seen a black dog go into the room. Now you wouldn't have lied to the head of your house would you have Sirius?"  
  
"Of course not. Of course even if I had been there that day, and I'm not saying I was, but even if I had been without a mirror in the classroom there's no way that I could have seen myself enter the room."  
  
"Hmmmm. Anyway Harry, one day the mysterious dog sightings just stopped. I believe that day was the day that your father and his class graduated."  
  
Harry started thinking about how much fun it would be to pull a Sirius and wondered if perhaps he wouldn't like to become a dog and create some of his own adventures. Of course with Dumbledore knowing about Harry being an animagus he wasn't sure how much he would be able to get away with.  
  
Sirius seemed to be reading his thoughts. "Harry, you can't choose the animal just like you can't choose your wand. Your animal will choose you. Most animagi approve of their animal form but some do not. Do you think anyone would really want to be a rat? No one has any say in the matter."  
  
That seemed ok with Harry. After all, when he thought about every challenge that faced him this year, he was almost relieved that he wouldn't have to expend any brainpower deciding what animal to become. Now he could concentrate on the other one hundred and thirty eight decisions facing him.  
  
The three of them talked a little more about the Order but nothing very specific. Harry's head was swirling with all this new info and when Dumbledore told Harry that was enough for one day and he could go to lunch, he declined.  
  
"Come on now Harry," the professor with the half-moon spectacles began "I know a growing boy like you must be hungry."  
  
"Sir, I'd really rather not face everyone else quite yet."  
  
"Alright Harry. You may remain here with your godfather and have lunch while I go down to the Great Hall. Perhaps he will share some more interesting stories with you from his days at school. Although I do hope that they don't all have to do with terrorizing my staff." With a raise of his brow and a tap of his wand, sandwiches and chips appeared as well as two goblets filled with iced pumpkin juice. The Headmaster excused himself and left the two of them alone.  
  
Except for during feasts, the Great Hall was never this loud. All the fifth years were talking about what they'd just experienced in their various lessons. All of the other students were trying to figure out what the fifth years had learned. Ron and Hermione were discussing the morning they just spent together (trying to transform each other's wand into something useless) when they realized that although Harry was missing, Dumbledore was not.  
  
They were sure that he was all right but they couldn't help wondering why the Headmaster would come down to lunch without him. Ron finally decided that he was getting ready for the Quidditch try-outs.  
  
After Harry and Sirius finished eating the talk turned to the other members of his class. He asked Sirius if he knew what Ron and Hermione or even anyone else for that matter had learned in the morning. He did not.  
  
Harry asked Sirius if he could come watch the try-outs and he said he'd try. Harry left the Headmaster's office and went straight for the Quidditch pitch. Even though he had some time to spare, he knew nothing would make him feel better than flying around for a little bit thinking of the upcoming try-outs.  
  
When he arrived at the pitch he realized he didn't have his broom. More than anything he didn't want to have to go back to the dorm room and see everyone else right now. He would have to fly on something other than his Firebolt for the first time in years. He was trying to decide which of the outdated model of school brooms he would use when he suddenly remembered that he had another option. He could do something that both he and the head of his house had done before.  
  
"Accio Firebolt"  
  
Unlike the last time he summoned his broom from this distance, this time he wasn't worried that it wouldn't come. It had before and it would again. He waited patiently but confidently. And it did arrive stopping right beside him at the perfect mounting height just like always.  
  
While he was flying around the field he found himself thinking more and more about what he learned this morning and less and less about the upcoming try-outs. It was starting to worry him about how much of the Hogwarts curriculum was being tailored to meet his needs. He was being inducted in to this mysterious Order that needed him to Apparate. Amazingly, the fifth years were being taught a new class that was going to teach him how to Apparate. He didn't know exactly what this meant but it couldn't be anything good. Before he knew it people were showing up for the try-outs and he had no idea what he was going to do.  
  
He flew around for a few more minutes waiting for the last of the stragglers to show up. When it looked like everyone had arrived, he flew to the middle of the pitch and signaled everyone to join him.  
  
When everyone had gathered around, Harry told all the hopefuls as well as the returning members that he was looking for a Keeper (to replace Oliver Wood) and a Chaser (to serve as a back-up and start learning the position for next year when five team members would be gone).  
  
Harry had the hopefuls divide themselves into teams of three. There were a total of four "teams" competing so Harry had them play a round robin match (every team played every other team) in a race to fifty points. During the games, all the returning team members flew in and around the participants trying to get a feel for everyone's abilities. In the end only one team had gone undefeated and that was the team of Ron as the Keeper, and Dean and Seamus as Chasers.  
  
Harry and the rest of the returning members huddled off to one side. No one said anything until they were far enough away that they were sure that no one would be able to hear their conversation.  
  
"So what did you all think?" Harry asked the team.  
  
Fred was the first to offer his opinion. "Well I couldn't but help to be impressed by that red-headed Keeper that only missed one save all day."  
  
George continued where he left off. "Did he miss one? I didn't notice that. I must have been distracted by his marvelous flying abilities."  
  
Fred took his cue, "I know what you mean."  
  
Katie got the hint. "I think Ron was great too Harry, I vote for him."  
  
Harry nodded. "All right then. All those opposed to Ron being our new Keeper speak now." When no one did he voiced his own assent and quickly announced that Ron would be the new Gryffindor Keeper this year.  
  
"Besides," Katie continued, "we can't wait to tell Ron how his two older brothers stuck up for him. I mean to say, not only were they the first to speak in his behalf but did you see the look they were giving us when Harry asked if anyone was opposed --- it was priceless. I can't wait to see his face when we tell him about his older brothers and how they took up his cause." She and the other two girls were all smiles.  
  
"Don't you dare!" the twins said at the same time looking mortified. Everyone else laughed.  
  
Since there was no real discernible difference between Seamus and Dean and since the whole point was to have a seasoned team next year, Harry decided to keep them both on and just alternate players throughout the season. Besides, he figured with the extra players it would be easier to have scrimmages.  
  
With the decision made, Harry waved his wand in the air and the skywriting announced the newest team members:  
  
Keeper – Ron Weasley Back-up Chaser – Dean Thomas Back-up Chaser – Seamus Finnigan  
  
Harry reminded all those who didn't make it that more spots would be vacant next year and that he'd appreciate it if they would keep practicing. He also announced that they would all be welcome at some of the practices this year so that they could scrimmage some matches.  
  
As much as Harry enjoyed flying, he felt like he had had more than enough excitement for one day. He decided to skip dinner and go straight to bed. When he got there, he found Hedwig sitting on his bed bearing a letter and hooting quietly.  
  
He quickly retrieved the letter and unfurled it. Seeing it was from Professor Dumbledore, he was so anxious to read it that he didn't even remember to thank Hedwig for bringing it. She cuffed him around the head as she fled his bedroom. Making a mental note to go to the Owlery later to apologize to her, he started reading the letter.  
  
It read: Harry, plan on spending most of your Sunday in my office. After breakfast come straight up. I know it's not your first choice in how to spend the rest of your weekend but as you know, we have much work still to do. If anyone at all were to ask, just tell him or her that you are spending the day with a Mister Snuffles. Best regards, Professor Dumbledore.  
  
Harry climbed into bed but didn't fall asleep for hours. He had a lot to think about and even the joys of Quidditch practice couldn't empty his mind from his worries. He still didn't feel good at all about the fact that it looked like the entire fifth year curriculum had been changed to meet his personal needs. No matter how he looked at it, he could never make it add up to anything good. He finally drifted off to sleep still bearing the weight of the world in his mind.  
  
Ron woke him early the next morning and after meeting Hermione in the common room the familiar trio went down to breakfast together. As was often the case lately, Harry had no idea what was in store for him later that day.  
  
A/N – Please R/R – let's hear what you think and we'll see if it changes anything. 


	9. Clearly Concentration

A/N: JKR owns all of these characters, I own the plot only. A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. I wasn't going to write today but after reading the reviews I decided to at least do some  
  
  
  
Chapter 9 Clearly Concentration  
  
When Dumbledore let Harry into his office on Sunday morning Harry was grateful to find Sirius in there as well.  
  
"Hello Harry" they each said and Harry nodded in return while walking over to Sirius.  
  
"Harry, your godfather and I have been talking this morning. He's offered to help you with your animagus training."  
  
Harry's face broke into the widest possible grin when Sirius added, "That is, if you want me to."  
  
"Of course I want you to. How long can you stay? Where will you stay? Can I tell Ron and Hermione? Will you be okay here? Can we go to Hogsmeade together?"  
  
Sirius' and Dumbledore's chuckling was the only thing that cut Harry off.  
  
Dumbledore was still smiling when he spoke. "Harry, I'm afraid we'll never complete your training in time if you keep exploding into a mass of questions every time we tell you something."  
  
Harry nodded as Dumbledore continued.  
  
"With Sirius staying around a bit you'll be able to tell Ron and Hermione that you're spending time with him when you have your two extra weekly sessions here. Now Sirius and I have a meeting to go to now. I need you to stay here and start studying this."  
  
With those words Dumbledore handed Harry a tome the size of an oxford's dictionary.  
  
Harry started flipping through the pages.  
  
"Now Harry, it wouldn't do you any good to skip ahead and read anything towards the end before you've learned the rest of it. It won't make any sense unless you learn it from the beginning so don't read ahead."  
  
"Ok" was all he said but of course being a healthy fifteen year old boy, he now wanted to read ahead more than ever.  
  
Breaking into his thoughts of what could be at the end of the book Dumbledore added, "we'll be back in a couple of hours to test your mastery of the first step."  
  
Step? Harry wondered to himself. However after the last bit of laughter at his expense, Harry had decided not to ask any more questions for awhile.  
  
When the two adult wizards left the room Harry found himself looking around the office to see if there was anything new. Although he noticed a few interesting things, he only remembered too well about the Pensieve and what happened last time he looked around the headmaster's office. He was determined not to do that again. Besides, they said they were going to test him when they got back, yep, it was definitely time to get down to business.  
  
He turned the book over in his hands so that he could read the title.  
  
"Becoming and Animagus - The 12 Step Program."  
  
Well at least he knew what they had meant by his studying the first step. He opened the book and began reading. After just a couple of minutes he realized that he had no idea what he had been reading. His mind couldn't stop wandering to what was at the end of the book that Dumbledore had cautioned him against.  
  
Deciding that he'd never get any work done if he didn't find out what was at the end of the book, he flipped to the last few chapters. The pages were blank. If he was being honest from himself, he'd have to admit that it was probably for the best and at least now he could study in earnest.  
  
Opening the book to chapter one, he began reading. There were only a couple of pages dedicated to an introduction of the subject matter. Basically, it was just a few pages worth of examples where transformations had gone terribly wrong and warned that only the most dedicated should try this.  
  
Harry only had to think about it for a second. Dumbledore and Sirius wouldn't put him in danger. Besides if his dad was one he would be too. And, he just realized, since both his parents had to be members than that must mean his mom was one too. Yes, this was definitely something he wanted to do.  
  
Reading on he found out that the first step was being able to clear your mind even in the worst of circumstances. The first 75 pages were different techniques on how to do that. That seemed easy enough.  
  
He decided to shut his eyes and give it a try. Four or five seconds into the experiment he heard Fawkes, Dumbledore's phoenix, flap his wings. When Harry opened his eyes the phoenix shook its head at him?  
  
Figuring that to be a one-time coincidence Harry closed his eyes ready to try it again. This time he heard something coming right at him and opened his eyes in time to duck as the Phoenix passed overhead. Again when the phoenix landed, it shook its head at him.  
  
Harry finally got the idea. Fawkes was trying to help him practice.  
  
"Are you. are you trying to help me study this?" he asked not feeling at all silly for asking a question of a phoenix. He smiled when the phoenix nodded its head.  
  
Harry continued doing drills with Fawkes until his two mentors returned. They were looking grim. Harry was about to ask who they met with when he remembered his resolve to lay off the questions for awhile. So he only nodded when Sirius asked him if he was ready to begin.  
  
"Alright then, go ahead and clear your mind." Harry thought he had mastered ignoring his environment when all of a sudden he smelled the most foul smell he could ever remember smelling. He opened his eyes.  
  
"AAARRRGGGHHHHH!"  
  
When he opened his eyes, he saw his godfather's face 1 inch from his own eating something.  
  
"Sirius, what is that?" Harry felt this was a justified question.  
  
"An onion, pepper, garlic and anchovy sandwich of course."  
  
Harry, now feeling slightly ill, was sorry he asked.  
  
Dumbledore and Sirius put him through these paces for another couple of hours. Although he did extremely well with the medium and lighter tests he couldn't block out the banshee wail, the wall of flames that surrounded him, the clicking of a giant spider or any time Sirius got near him with that sandwich.  
  
After a quick lunch, they put him through more paces until Dumbledore finally decided that it was enough for the day and Harry had his other homework to do.  
  
After Harry left to go back to his common room, Sirius turned to Dumbledore.  
  
"Do you think he'll learn it in time?"  
  
"He has to my young friend. You know as well as I do that at the end of this year, he's going to be called upon to save the Order."  
  
A/N - Please R/R - let's hear what you think and we'll see if it changes anything. 


	10. Difficult DADA

A/N: JKR owns all of these characters, I own the plot only. A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. They're why I'm still writing A/N: This is longer than any others b/c I wanted to get all the way through the new classes - hope it's worth it.  
  
Chapter 10 Difficult DADA  
  
When Harry returned to the Gryffindor common room that evening he found Ron and Hermione sitting at a table working on their homework. Dumbledore's comments reminded Harry how much homework they had been getting lately. Harry knew that everyone was trying to get them ready for their OWLs but he couldn't help but think it was more than just that. He just didn't know quite what yet.  
  
After telling his friends about his "time with Sirius" he found out that they had spent most of day practicing the stuff McGonagall was trying to teach them in their independent study class with her. Although Hermione could render Ron's wand useless about half of the time by turning it into a stick of licorice, Ron apparently was more likely to cause Hermione's wand to spew fire back at him then he was to do anything even remotely productive. Harry was glad to be able to find out why Ron didn't have any eyebrows without having to ask.  
  
Remarkably, it only took them a couple of hours to finish all their homework. They spent the rest of the night talking in the corner. Whenever Ron or Hermione would ask about Harry's summer, he would gently steer the conversation elsewhere. Although Ron never noticed this Hermione, the smartest witch in their class, did and the two of them working together were able to steer Ron off the topic. Although Harry would eventually tell them, he enjoyed having this one positive memory that only he and his godfather shared.  
  
Before long they were yawning and decided to call it a night.  
  
They met for breakfast for the next morning. Professor McGonagall had come over to the table to ask which elective her 5th years would be dropping. Harry, Ron and the rest of the Gryffindor boys wasted no time in telling her they were dropping divination (that way they could keep Care of Magical Creatures.) Hermione was overheard trying to convince the head of her house to let her keep both her electives since she couldn't possibly choose between them.  
  
"Don't be silly Granger!"  
  
Ron and Harry privately thought Hermione must really be desperate to be arguing with old McGonagall.  
  
"But professor.." she was cut off.  
  
"Enough! You will pick one right now. If you ask me you should stick with Care of Magical Creatures."  
  
Hermione was torn between her two electives but she decided to take her professor's advice and drop arithmency.  
  
The rest of the morning meal was less eventful. They passed it talking about this week's schedule. Today was their first day of their DADA class and they still didn't know who was going to teach it. Also tomorrow was their first class in advanced magic.  
  
Their first class this morning was charms. Hermione was secretly beginning to think that if Neville kept trying to heal her, she would be spending a lot of time in the Hospital Wing this year.  
  
However today she was granted a reprieve. They spent the entire class taking lessons in the different ways to apply a splint for the different breaks and fractures. The Gryffindor boys were whispering back and forth about what a relief it was to be done with Divination.  
  
"psst Harry, what are you going to do without someone predicting your death every week?" Dean whispered.  
  
Ron sniggered, "yeah but at least she knew we were going to drop the class."  
  
At last it was time to head to DADA. The students were all seated when the bell rang anxiously waiting to see who their first professor would be.  
  
"OH NO" Ron groaned just a little too loudly.  
  
"Good morning class. Since I've know for ages that I would be called upon to teach this class for the first month, I'm well prepared for this," Professor Trelawney said in her annoying know-it-all voice.  
  
"I've found out that some of you have dropped my class this year."  
  
Harry whispered, "She didn't see that coming ages ago?"  
  
She threw a quick glace his way before continuing. "You are going to be privileged enough to spend the next month learning how to defend yourselves against dark visions. Since not everyone is here has taken divination classes and others do not possess any natural gifts of special sight" at this she looked to Hermione. All the Gryffindors knew that Hermione had stormed out of her Divination class back in the third year. "Because some are more advanced that others we're going to start at the beginning, reading tea leaves."  
  
With this last statement more students besides Ron could be heard groaning. Neither Ron or most other students in the class needed to read tea leaves to know that the next month in this class would be miserable.  
  
The rest of the day was less dreadful. They again spent their Transfiguration class taking notes. About half the class seemed to be daydreaming until Neville knocked his bottle of ink off his desk which shattered getting ink all over himself and the unfortunate student sitting next to him.  
  
Since they would be starting their Advanced Magic class tomorrow, Harry decided to hold an impromptu quidditch practice. He figured quidditch would be the only thing that could make him forget about the horror of spending the next month taking DADA from Professor Trelawney.  
  
At practice, Harry was glad he decided on recruiting extra players this year. Besides making it easier for next year, he was able to run better drills like having all five chasers trying to score on Ron at the same time.  
  
When it got too dark to play anymore (they realized this after Dean Thomas took a bludger in the back that no one saw coming) they went back to the common room.  
  
Hermione was studying in the corner and after saying goodnight to her, Ron and Harry went straight up to their dorm. Even though it was a little earlier than they usually turned in, Ron wanted to read a quidditch book and Harry wanted to practice clearing his mind. Harry had his work cut out for him because Neville was already asleep and snoring louder than ever.  
  
At breakfast a notice was passed out to all Gryffindor 5th year students. After their first class this morning, they were to report back to the Great Hall.  
  
At least they had something to think about during Professor Binns' lecture. Any other professor would have noticed the class working themselves into a stir the closer it got to the end of the class, but not Professor Binns. He was infamous for not letting anything disrupt his lectures. The bell signifying the end of the class had hardly finishing ringing before everyone was out the door heading for the Great Hall.  
  
It was here that all Hogwarts' fifth years were told that they would be taking this class from the head of their house. They were told to pick up one of the boxes from the staff table and follow the head of their house.  
  
It only took a couple of minutes for the Gryffindor's to realize they were heading to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Wicked" Ron remarked, "on a school day and everything."  
  
Apparently Professor McGonagall heard him. "Weasley I assure you that you're going there to work today."  
  
Ron and most of the others didn't care. This was the closest thing they had ever had to a field trip and they were glad for the change of scenery.  
  
Only Hermione wasn't wondering why they were going to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Maybe she wants to see something besides a classroom for a change." Dean offered.  
  
"Maybe she doesn't want the rest of the school to see how bad I am at this" Neville said. " I haven't even learned basic magic right much less anything advanced."  
  
"I know!" Ron exclaimed. "She wants to buy us all butterbeers."  
  
More than one person laughed at this which unfortunately attracted their professor's attention. "Do none of you realize why we're going to Hogsmeade?"  
  
"I do." No one was surprised to see Hermione raise her hand into the air as they continued walking.  
  
"Very well Miss Granger, please enlighten your class."  
  
"It's simple really. We're going to begin learning to apparate and everyone knows that you can't apparate nor disapparate on the school grounds." Hermione couldn't understand why no one else knew this.  
  
"Very good Miss Granger, 10 points."  
  
Hermione was beaming the rest of the way there.  
  
Afterwards the discussion turned into how difficult it would be to learn how to apparate.  
  
"It won't be that difficult," Hermione began. "I've read all about it."  
  
"Shut up Hermione." Ron said starting to worry about what he would face.  
  
Although she glared at him, she didn't say anything else.  
  
When they finally arrived at Hogsmeade they followed Professor McGonagall to a small park at the outskirsts of town. There was nothing there but a drinking fountain and a few benches.  
  
After muttering something they couldn't hear and waving her wand toward the students she spoke to them.  
  
"I've put a spell on you so that nothing permanent will happen to you now matter how badly any of you mess this up." No one was surprised to see her look at Neville after saying this. "Now all that you're going to try to do today is apparate a few inches. Now to do this you'll have to clear your minds, picture yourself clearly standing a few inches away from where you are now and in your minds picture yourself pointing your wand at your own heart while mentally saying 'Porletel'"  
  
After surveying all of her students she asked "Does anyone have any questions at all before we begin?" No one said anything. Directing her gaze straight at Neville she repeated, "Any at all?"  
  
When no one said anything she told them all they could begin and that they should take frequent breaks between attempts because this was such a difficult task.  
  
Harry watched a couple of people trying it before he mustered up the courage. He wished he wouldn't have watched anyone. He realized Hermione hadn't been able to do it yet, Dean had set his own robes on fire and Neville had managed to teleport only his clothes to a neat pile a few inches away and stood their naked before Professor McGonagall could reverse his particular error.  
  
Harry was glad that the Slytherin's weren't around to see any of this. He decided to give it a go.  
  
Clear my mind.  
  
Imagine pointing my wand at my heart and say 'Porletel'  
  
He heard a soft pop, felt a new sensation throughout his body and knew he had done it!  
  
He was smiling as he opened his eyes and started to tell everyone he had done it. Only. there was no one there. He was alone.  
  
  
  
A/N - Please R/R - tell me what you think. 


	11. Mysterious Misspell

A/N: JKR owns all of these characters, I own the plot only.  
  
A/N: Keep reviewing. I'm open to suggestions!  
  
  
  
Chapter 11 Mysterious Misspell  
  
He was alone? What was he doing alone? He looked around and realized that he had absolutely no idea where he was. He tried to stay calm and consider his options. He counted them off mentally.  
  
He could walk around and try to find out where he was and how to get back to school. After all, he didn't appear to be in any immediate danger. He could try to apparate back to the park. Although he hadn't had more than a few minutes training at least he'd be doing something and it had to be the same basic principle. He could try to apparate just a few inches like last time and see if that took him back. He could wait here and see if anyone came for him.  
  
He was leaning towards walking around to see if he could find any clues as to where he was, after all he could always try apparating later. He was just about to set out when he heard someone coming. All he could think of was wishing that he had his dad's invisibility cloak as he looked for a place to hide. He hid behind a rather large tree but he knew he had been seen.  
  
"Come on out. I know you're there." Harry readied his wand trying to remember where he had heard that voice before. He thought back to the end of last year when he had been surrounded by Death Eaters. More than anything Harry wanted to know that this voice didn't belong to one of them.  
  
He muttered a shield spell on himself and stole a peek towards the newcomer.  
  
He still couldn't make out who it was. This was partly because the man stopped his approach. Although Harry couldn't see who he was he could make out enough to tell that the man had brought out his wand and was saying a spell.  
  
Although he thought about hiding again, Harry had a lot of faith in his shield spell since he had spent so much time practicing it for the Tri Wizard Tournament last year. Whatever hex the stranger threw at Harry had rebounded off his shield as was making it's way back towards the caster at lightning speed. Unable to dodge it in time, the stranger found himself buried shoulder high in a glass box of speedily rising quicksand.  
  
Harry couldn't help feeling a little proud as he walked closer to see who had tried to hex him an if it was someone worth saving.  
  
It was.  
  
"PROFESSOR LUPIN!"  
  
Harry performed the counter curse and freed Lupin from his self-inflicted prison.  
  
"Harry, what are you."  
  
"Am I glad to see you."  
  
"What are you doing here?"  
  
"I don't know? I don't even know where 'here' is. My class was at a park in Hogsmeade learning to apparate. We were only supposed to go a few inches but next thing I knew I was 'here'"  
  
"As glad as I am to see you we need to get you back." Lupin grabbed Harry's shoulder and apparated them to the park Harry came from.  
  
Everyone stared at the two of them wide-eyed. It was McGonagall who broke the silence first. "Potter! Where did you go?"  
  
Harry shrugged, "I don't know."  
  
"Well! I never thought."  
  
Lupin broke off whatever she was going to say. "Perhaps we should talk over there." He led her out of hearing distance from the students.  
  
"WOW!"  
  
"Wicked.  
  
"Wild"  
  
"Whoa Harry, how'd you do that?" The questions were coming from all around.  
  
"I dunno." He told everyone.  
  
"Potter." Harry turned to face Professor McGonagall. "Remus here will escort you back to the castle. Although I would like to do that myself, it's obvious that some students here require much more practice." As she spoke this last sentence she turned to face a half-dressed Neville.  
  
Harry and Lupin walked towards the school grounds. Lupin looked much as Harry remembered him, lanky and wearing tattered robes. Harry supposed he hadn't been able to find much work after Snape "let it slip" that he was a werewolf back in their third year.  
  
Although Lupin wouldn't tell Harry where he had apparated to, they had plenty of things to discuss. Lupin had heard all about Harry's ordeal from Sirius and wanted to tell Harry how proud he was of him. Although some time had passed since them, Harry still didn't like talking about that night if he could avoid it.  
  
Lupin changed the subject. "Nice rebounding shield spell Harry. Where did you pick up that little trick?"  
  
"I learned tons of them last year trying to get ready for the last task," Harry said as he smiled at his old mentor.  
  
When they reached the castle, Lupin told Harry he'd see him later and for him to go get some lunch. Lupin disappeared down the hallway.  
  
Harry went straight to his bedroom. He didn't want to answer everyone's questions of why he the only one back yet. He tried to work on clearing his mind but he couldn't stop wondering where he had gone to today and why Lupin was there.  
  
He stayed in his room until receiving a note from the headmaster asking him to come up to his office.  
  
After giving the new password "Peppermint Popsicles" Harry continued up to the headmaster's office. It was Lupin who let him in. Sirius and Dumbledore were also there.  
  
"Harry" the headmaster began, "I hear you've had quite a day. Tell us about it if you please."  
  
Harry recounted what happened up until the time that he saw Lupin.  
  
Sirius couldn't resist needling his old friend and boasting on his godson at the same time. "Is that when you decided to eat sand Moony?"  
  
"Hardee-har-har. I must admit Harry got the better of me that time. Should we now tell him about that time back in the summer before 6th year when we found you buried just as deep without any."  
  
"Uh no, he doesn't need to hear that now" Sirius wouldn't let Lupin finish his sentence.  
  
Harry hoped to remember to ask Lupin later to tell him that story.  
  
"I don't even know where I was" Harry returned to his tale hoping one of the adult wizards would catch the clue and tell him where he had gone and perhaps even how he had gotten there.  
  
After seeming to consider his options, Dumbledore spoke. "Harry now that you're a member of the Order." At this Harry's eyes widened and he looked to Lupin. If Dumbledore talked about it in front of him then that must mean.  
  
Lupin smiled. "Yes Harry, I too am in the Order."  
  
Dumbledore continued, "Now that you're in the Order and are nearing the age of adulthood, I think it's time that we quit trying to hide so many things from you. To be honest, I don't know what caused you to travel back to the Burrow today."  
  
"The Burrow!" Harry interrupted. "How did I get there? What was Lupin doing there? Where were Mr and Mrs Weasley? Why didn't I recognize it?"  
  
Dumbledore held up a hand to stop him. "Yes yes Harry, we already know that you have an inquisitive mind but let me finish. We don't know if Dark Arts was involved or not but I tend to think it wasn't. First of all you went to a place familiar to you. Secondly you went to a fairly safe place which doesn't seem like something any of our enemies would choose to do. And finally, since you've been practicing more than anyone else in your class how to clear your mind, it makes sense that you would be able to travel a farther distance than they can."  
  
Although Harry didn't want to contradict the Headmaster of worry his godfather, he suspected there was more to it and whatever it was, it couldn't be anything good.  
  
Dumbledore assured Harry that his classmates had returned from Hogsmeade and that he could join them for supper in the Great Hall. Although Harry still had many more questions, he sensed that the adults wanted to talk. Harry left the room telling Lupin that he hoped he'd be able to stay awhile and left to find his friends.  
  
A thousand miles away, Voldemort was offering rare praise to his Death Eaters. They proved that they could teleport Harry Potter anywhere they wanted as long as he wasn't on school grounds. It had been Lucius Malfoy's idea to teleport him to the Burrow to avert any suspicion of Dark Magic. The hook-nosed muggle-loving headmaster wouldn't suspect anything if they only sent him to the Burrow. So now they knew they could teleport the boy and no one suspecting anything. How perfect was that?  
  
  
  
A/N - Please R/R - tell me what you think.  
  
A/N - I was going to entitle this chapter "Remus Returns" but I didn't want to give anything away and spoil the surprise. 


	12. Mediocre Month

A/N: JKR owns all of these characters, I own the plot only. A/N: I wasn't even going to write today but I was elated at getting so many reviews. Thanks everyone!  
  
Chapter 12 Mediocre Month  
  
Ron and Hermione asked Harry straight away about Lupin. However they weren't the only ones who wanted to talk to him. News of what happened to Harry had already spread throughout the Gryffindors and probably beyond that.  
  
Harry was extremely hungry since he hadn't had any lunch. That was probably one reason why he was trying to get everyone to let him eat and not ask so many questions. Besides he was much more interested in how the rest of their lesson went and whether or not Neville was able to make any progress. In the end, the Gryffindors only agreed to let Harry eat in peace after he agreed to tell them all later about what happened to him.  
  
After eating in silence for a couple of minutes, Harry asked Ron and Hermione about the rest of the lesson.  
  
Hermione began, "well you weren't gone even a minute before we realized you had gone missing. Until you came back Professor McGonagall told us to stop practicing and sit there quietly. She muttered a spell and seemed to be talking to Dumbledore somehow."  
  
"Yeah," Ron broke in, "it was weird."  
  
"Anyway," Hermione continued "it was only a couple of more minutes before you returned."  
  
"So how'd the lessons go after Lupin and I left?" Harry prodded for her to continue.  
  
"Well. none us really got it. Neville didn't improve any although Professor McGonagall finally conjured up a curtain for him to practice behind. Seamus forgot he was supposed to be doing it in his head and he actually pointed the wand at his heart when he said the spell aloud."  
  
Ron broke in, "that was so cool Harry. I wish you could have seen it. The next thing we knew Seamus' heart was lying on the ground a few inches away from him. It was all bloody and still beating."  
  
"It's a good thing Professor McGonagall cast that spell protecting everyone" Hermione said. She was always so practical for someone so young.  
  
Harry turned to Ron. "How'd you make out?"  
  
Ron's ears turned slightly red.  
  
Harry looked at Hermione who only shrugged. Harry wasn't sure but it seemed to him like Hermione was trying not to smile.  
  
"Come on Ron. Tell me what happened." Harry was sure this would be good.  
  
"Well, I thought I was going to be able to get it when I must have misspoken and although I did apparate a few inches away, I.. kind of.. well I might have.. I turned myself into a potato. I only had legs and a face. I couldn't even transform myself back because I didn't have any arms. It has horrible."  
  
Harry knew that if he laughed at his best friend it would be hard to get another similar story out of Ron in the future. Harry suddenly became extremely interested in his soup.  
  
"But Hermione wasn't able to do it either" Ron mumbled.  
  
Back at the common room Harry wasn't able to escape his promise of telling everyone everything. He was thankful, at least, that he'd only have to tell the story once.  
  
There were quite a few different reactions. Some students were excited to learn that Lupin was in town. Other Gryffindors wanted nothing more to learn that rebounding shield spell. (Harry couldn't resist telling them all about Lupin's accident with the burying spell.) Hermione and all four of the Weasleys were wondering why Harry went to the Burrow and also what Lupin was doing there.  
  
The rest of the week passed without incident (unless you counted Neville getting the ingredients mixed up in potions class and filling the dungeon with thousands of bullfrogs. Snape was so busy trying to round them all up that he forgot to take points away from Gryffindor.) Harry and Ron did notice that Hermione would sometimes go missing but the boys just figured she was studying in the library and didn't think much about it.  
  
On their way to lunch on Friday the students noticed some new announcements that were posted. One was the quidditch schedule for the year. Harry was glad that Gryffindor wouldn't be playing in the first game; he wanted the chance to size up the other houses. None of the other new notices were important.  
  
After lunch all the 5th years had their independent study classes. Harry ate very quickly because he was hoping to see Sirius and Lupin in Dumbledore's office. Hermione also ate very quickly and told Ron she'd meet him in McGonagall's office.  
  
Harry couldn't hide his disappointment when he entered Dumbledore's office and found no one with the headmaster.  
  
"Harry, I'm sorry that I disappoint you so."  
  
"Sorry professor, it's just that I was hoping to see."  
  
"It's ok Harry. I understand. I'm afraid those two gentlemen had to run a little errand for me. They'll be back tomorrow. Now let's get down to business shall we?"  
  
Although Harry had done better than last time, he still couldn't block everything from his mind. Dumbledore told his to remain patient. He said he was doing well and it wouldn't be long before he could move to the next step. Dumbledore told Harry to come back Saturday morning for another lesson.  
  
Ron and Hermione were going to spend the time practicing their independent study lessons. Apparently Professor McGonagall told the pair that she would not teach them anything else until they mastered this one task.  
  
Although Harry didn't mind the extra lesson on Saturday, he was disappointed to find out that Sirius and Lupin wouldn't be back until the middle of next week. At least this lesson went much better for Harry and he was told that tomorrow he would get to start on the second of the twelve steps.  
  
Hermione spent Saturday evening in the library studying while Ron and Harry passed the time playing Exploding Snap. However, their cards weren't the only thing to explode, it seemed Fred and George were trying out more inventions.  
  
"KABOOM!"  
  
Everyone turned their attention to the middle of the common room where a mug of pumpkin juice Seamus was holding had just turned itself into a pumpkin and then exploded leaving Seamus covered in pumpkin guts.  
  
"Popping pumpkin pints only 13 sickles each!" George and Fred were shouting.  
  
The next few weeks passed much the same as the first two. Care of Magical Creatures was the only class where did seemed to do anything except take notes lately. Even that class wasn't very exciting as Hagrid was having them study owls. Although Harry enjoyed being able to spend time with Hedwig, he had hoped to see some new animals. Wisely, Harry kept these thoughts to himself so he wouldn't offend his owl like he did last year.  
  
Nothing interesting happened until the middle of October. The first quidditch match of the season brought only disappointment for Harry. Slytherin beat Hufflepuff with a score of 220 to 60 and Harry had to admit that Malfoy had played an excellent game (although he never admitted it out loud). Harry vowed to make his practices more intense.  
  
Classes the following week proved more interesting. In transfiguration the students were all given broken bones to fuse together with a spell. Harry thought it was a lot like a jigsaw puzzle. No one in the class dared to ask exactly what type of bones they were working with for feat that Professor McGonagall would tell them. Sometimes in the wizarding world, it was best not to know certain things.  
  
By the end of the class about half of the students had completed their assignment. She told all the students they could keep the bones for a few days to practice. She also told them up the upcoming change to tomorrow's class in advanced magic.  
  
"Tomorrow you all will assemble in the Great Hall after your first class. Now that certain. er. precautions have been put into place, we'll be able to go back to Hogsmeade and continue your practical lessons."  
  
Everyone was glad to hear this. After Harry's "accident" they'd spent the lessons taking notes.  
  
When the time came to assemble in the Great Hall the students were definitely excited. They were told to get a box off the staff table and follow her to Hogsmeade.  
  
"Hey Ron" Harry began, "did you all use these boxes last time? There doesn't seem to be a way to open them." Harry was turning the box over in his hands.  
  
"I dunno" answered Ron. "We didn't use them last time."  
  
"Never you mind about these" Professor McGonagall interrupted their talking. "You'll find out when the time is right."  
  
They would not find out today.  
  
A/N - Please R/R - tell me what you think. 


	13. Sinister Snape

A/N: JKR owns all of these characters, I own the plot only.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. I know I won't be able to keep posting 4 chapters a day with the work week starting but I'll do what I can.  
  
A/N: Moonlight --- thanks for keeping up and the faithful reviews  
  
A/N: Alex --- let me know if I can answer any specific questions for you  
  
Chapter 13 Sinister Snape  
  
When they arrived at Hogsmeade, Professor McGonagall walked around the edges of the park before joining her students near the benches.  
  
"Now class," she began "there's nothing to be nervous about."  
  
Except for Neville no one was nervous. Harry figured this little speech was for his benefit. He had defeated the Dark Lord four times in his lifetime (even if he only remembered three of them) and yet some people still insisted on treating him like a little kid. He supposed he didn't mind all that much. After all he never got treated like a little kid back when he was a little kid. Back at the Dursley's he was only treated like a slave or possibly some sort of deformed creature. But that had changed this past summer. He had gotten to spend this .  
  
"OUCH!" Harry turned to ask Ron why he had elbowed him in the side when he realized everyone was looking at him. Professor McGonagall must have asked him a question while he was daydreaming.  
  
"Welcome back Mr Potter." Although she looked far from amused, the memories of how worried she was when Harry disappeared last time they were at this park that kept her from punishing him.  
  
"Let's get started then, shall we?"  
  
Neville walked up to her and said something in a voice so quiet that no one could hear what it was. However it was easy enough to figure out because a few seconds later Professor McGonagall conjured up another curtain for Neville to practice behind.  
  
Harry wasn't able to do it. He couldn't understand it. How could he possibly have apparated himself to the Burrow a month ago but today be unable to go even a few inches? It didn't make any sense. The harder he concentrated, the more tired he felt. He decided to rest up a bit and then try again.  
  
He sat down and watched the rest of the students try. The sight before him was so unforgettably funny that he couldn't believe he wasn't around last time to enjoy it. Just to name a new things that he saw while Professor McGonagall was running around cleaning up the messes was: a bald Hermione (she had managed to apparate her hair only), Ron's version of Mr PotatoHead (it was funnier than he ever imagined), more than one person's head lying next to their body, and a rather disgusting sight of what appeared to be Seamus' skin lying in a heap next to his body. (Harry quickly tried to get that picture out of his head.)  
  
Harry tried a few more times and although he thought he would be able to do it by the end of the session, he still wasn't able to do it. He wished that he could practice some at school but he knew that he couldn't --- everyone who was friends with Hermione knew that you couldn't apparate nor disapparate on school grounds.  
  
He was determined that he'd successfully do it next time.  
  
Their professor was kept too busy walking around and helping her students undo their individual messes to notice the rat that was watching them from across the street.  
  
When they got back to Hogwarts Professor McGonagall had told all her students not to worry that they hadn't done it yet. After all it was a very difficult spell for advanced wizards and they were being taught this three years earlier than most witches or wizards.  
  
Harry was still extremely tired from trying so hard that he was glad to find out that his lessons with Dumbledore would only involve him reading more of that book tonight. Sirius and Lupin were there tonight just about to leave when Harry entered the headmaster's office. Harry commented on how rarely he had seen either of them in the last few weeks.  
  
Sirius looked at the headmaster and awaited his reaction before proceeding. When Dumbledore nodded, Sirius began speaking.  
  
"Harry, Dark activity is very much on the rise. We've lost track of Wormtail and we know that Voldemort has gained a new generation of followers. It's a busy time right now. I'm only telling you this because I want to ensure that you keep an eye out for anything unusual and tell one of us if your scar hurts even a tiny bit --- got it?"  
  
Harry knew deep down that Dark activity must be growing but it was a completely different thing to hear someone say it out loud.  
  
He asked Lupin and Sirius if they'd be able to make it to his first quidditch game of the season.  
  
"Dementors couldn't keep me away," Sirius answered.  
  
"And a full moon couldn't keep me from going," was Lupin's answer.  
  
With that, they were gone. Dumbledore also left so Harry could be alone with "Step 4 --- Remaining Calm" This chapter mainly tried to convey to the reader that there would be some different and potentially unpleasant sensations during the transformations, especially at first, and that the prospective animagus must be able to remain focused through these or else bad things could happen.  
  
Although Harry recognized the dangers this book was trying to convey, he wasn't worried for a couple of reasons. First, he had demonstrated his ability to remain calm during the worst of situations --- he knew he could do it again. Secondly, he figured that Dumbledore could put one of those charms on him like McGonagall did before their apparation sessions that would stop him from seriously hurting himself. Although he decided to finish reading his lesson, he wasn't at all concerned.  
  
When Harry would later look back on this week, he wouldn't be able to remember half of it. As boring and dull as the last couple had been weren't anything to as draining and demanding of a week this would prove to be.  
  
There were quite a few things for Harry and his friends to survive through before their quidditch game on Saturday. Their lessons were getting more and more difficult and even if they weren't being assigned a lot of homework they'd still be spending hours each night preparing for the next day. Harry was amazed that all of his lessons were starting to tie into each other. The only thing he couldn't figure out was why most of their lessons were related to healing but they hadn't had any lessons with Madame Pomfrey yet.  
  
"Oh Harry, that's so obvious" Hermione exclaimed when he mentioned this to her. Everything was obvious to Hermione.  
  
"Harry, we're not advanced enough for lessons with her yet. We still have much more to learn."  
  
He hated to admit it but after hearing Hermione's reasoning, it did seem kind of obvious.  
  
Professor McGonagall had cancelled their usual Friday independent study lessons (Harry correctly surmised she didn't was to risk any injuries on the day before their first game). However, this period was being filled by a practical charms exam. The students already knew what it was but that didn't make it any easier to study for. They were going to have to charm a stretcher to carry someone from one end of the room to the other. Although most of the class could get a little distance before the stretchers grew tired and fell to the ground, Neville's stretcher had the unfortunate habit of trying to "stand up" which would launch its occupant several feet in the air.  
  
Neville would never find out that Professor McGonagall had told Harry to ensure that no one on the team was to partner Neville for this particular test.  
  
When he awoke on Friday morning, Harry realized that the difficult charms test would be the highlight of his day. The first part of that day would be double potions with the Slytherins.  
  
On this particular day Snape was making them brew a clumsiness potion.  
  
Harry and Ron were furious. They knew Snape was only doing this because of their quidditch game tomorrow. They knew Snape was hoping that one or more members of the Gryffindor team would spill some on themselves and hurt their chances of winning tomorrow. All term long they had been working on healing potions and today, all of a sudden, Snape decided to make them brew a clumsiness potion --- not a coincidence. None of them trusted themselves enough to speak lest they give the slimy git an excuse to take fifty points from Gryffindor. If that wasn't bad enough, they could hear Malfoy and his daft duo (as Ron and Harry had taken to calling them) sniggering all morning.  
  
Harry motioned to Ron, Dean and Seamus to put on their dragon-hide gloves. He also motioned for them to give Neville a wide berth. Hermione got the hint and decided to share the table with Neville. Not only was she not on the team but maybe she could stop him from doing anything too terribly wrong to his potion.  
  
Harry doubted that escaping potions class unharmed was what his godfather had in mind when he told Harry to keep a close eye on things, but it should have been. The first hour of the lesson had barely passed and already Snape had done everything short of adding wrong ingredients to Neville's potion to mess him up.  
  
Snape had yelled at Neville while he was measuring ingredients, he had insulted him while he was dicing roots, and he had "accidentally" bumped Neville while he was stirring his potion.  
  
Harry had to admire Hermione's composure. She had not only been able to remain calm but she had also saved Neville's potion more than once. However, he had to admit that he wasn't really surprised when it became too much even for Hermione. As had happened so many times in the past, Neville's potion exploded. Students ran for their usual hiding places. Hermione and Neville never had a chance, they were covered with the concoction. Harry quickly conjured a shield around himself. Dean, Seamus and Ron all ducked under a table, but not quickly enough.  
  
"AAACCCKKK!" Ron screamed as some got on his face. The potion didn't hurt in any way but Ron knew that it couldn't be a good thing to be on the receiving end of something Neville brewed.  
  
The mess took so long to clean up that the bell rang before Snape had a chance to test anyone's potion. As the students filed out of the classroom, the Gryffindors were all glaring at the smiling Snape.  
  
The students from the potions class were all getting nervous during lunch. It had already been twenty minutes since some of them had Neville's potion douse them. No one had noticed any effects yet and the fear of the unknown was starting to set in.  
  
The look on Professor McGonagall's face coupled with the fact that she was running to the Gryffindor table, led Harry to surmise that she heard what happened in their last class.  
  
"Potter, did you get any on you?" she asked hurriedly.  
  
"No --- but Ron did --- uh --- how did you find out?"  
  
"Professor Snape was still smiling when he reached the staff table. We knew something was wrong and he finally told us." Harry looked over to the staff table and noticed Snape still smiling --- it wasn't very becoming on him.  
  
"Potter, you send Weasley to my office at once if you notice any side effects."  
  
He nodded and glanced towards a scared Neville who seemed to be trying to pretend he was somewhere else. Neville often messed up and had occasionally in the past felt Professor McGonagall's wrath.  
  
It wasn't until the Gryffindors were about to begin their charms exam that the full effects of Neville's potion became known to everyone who was present.  
  
A/N - Please R/R - share your thoughts. 


	14. Great Game

A/N: I own nothing, JKR owns the characters and everything else but the idea  
  
A/N: Reviews like Beldin's that make me laugh are highly encouraged  
  
A/N: This chapter is a little long. I was having fun and got a little carried away.  
  
CH14 Great Game  
  
Once again it had been Hermione's luck to be paired with Neville for the charms exam. It was her contribution to the team for their big game tomorrow against Ravenclaw. Hermione was sure that there had to be a better way though and vowed to find one before their second game of the season.  
  
Professor Flitwick had randomly assigned every pair a number. Hermione and Neville were going to go first, Dean and Seamus second, Harry and Ron third and so forth and so on. Hermione decided to magic her stretcher with Neville in it first lest he do something to her that she couldn't perform the spell after Neville was through with her.  
  
As everyone thought would happen, Hermione did a perfect job. She sent a stretcher from the pile in the corner over next to Neville and magicked him onto it. At a slow but steady pace her stretcher migrated to the opposite end of the room and hovered until Neville got off of it.  
  
Now it was Neville's turn. Ron didn't know whether or not he wanted to watch. It was a good thing that Harry was still keeping an eagle eye out for any sign of the side effects. He was about to see some.  
  
Neville was usually able to successfully retrieve the stretcher from the corner and today was no different. Professor Flitwick knew the pain Hermione was about to face and placed a charm on the floor that the students hadn't heard before. Most of the class was like Ron and couldn't decide whether or not to watch although they knew Professor Flitwick had probably just softened the floor.  
  
Hermione felt herself slam into the stretcher. Although it did hurt some, she was grateful this time that at least he didn't slam her into the floor like last week. For the first couple of feet there was nothing amiss. And then it happened. Everyone in the room gasped in shock.  
  
Neville's stretcher, as it was prone to doing, stood itself up on end. But Hermione didn't go flying through the air. She was STUCK TO IT. Neville was so worked up that when he tried to get the stretcher to lie back down, it rotated so that it was on top of Hermione and she was facing the floor. She still didn't fall.  
  
Harry was laughing so hard he couldn't stop. Imagine the possibilities! Ron, Dean and Seamus couldn't fall off their brooms tomorrow --- no matter what!  
  
Neville was getting more and more flustered trying to get his stretcher to the other end of the room. He had never gone this far before because his partner had always been flung to the other end of the room by now. In what was one of Neville's few true flashes of brilliance he decided not to fight it when the stretcher would stand up. He would just flip it back over. In the end he basically cart-wheeled Hermione across the room. Professor Flitwick had to admit that Neville had completed the task and game him full marks.  
  
No test had ever been so much fun. Seamus and Dean picked up where Neville left off and eventually the class had turned the afternoon into one big contest. For Seamus, after Dean was "adhered" to the stretcher, he put a charm on it that slowly rotated Dean round and round while he was transported to the other end of the room. It had the odd effect of looking like he was on a rotisserie cooking over an open flame.  
  
Dean decided to put Seamus on a roller coaster ride. After getting Seamus on the stretcher, he put his stretcher through all kinds of ups and downs and loops and turns before finally sending it across the room.  
  
When Ron and Harry's turn came, Ron got Seamus to partner him. He didn't want to magic Harry across because Harry didn't get any potion on him. Ron wanted to be able to do something fun like everyone else so he needed someone with Neville's "curse". After Seamus found himself on a stretcher for the second time of the afternoon, Ron began. Although the roller coaster idea intrigued Ron, in the end he decided to do something that no one else had done yet. It was over in two seconds. He sent Seamus to the other end of the room at lightning speed. Seamus could be heard screaming well after Ron stopped him a foot from the wall.  
  
Harry still got to use Ron for a partner though because he did get some on himself. Fresh out of any new ideas, Harry decided to go with the Roller Coaster theme. He made his last longer than Dean's and he also added a lot of steep dives. When he thought Ron was looking like he wasn't having fun anymore, he decided to go ahead and complete the task.  
  
The girls picked up where the boys left off and put each other through some fairly complex ballet routines while completing their exams. In the end everyone passed will full marks and even Professor Flitwick had a go putting Neville through a complicated dance routine.  
  
"I need everyone to gather around please." Harry had an idea.  
  
The Gryffindors circled around Harry.  
  
"Listen, I know this was a lot of fun and I know you want to talk about it to everyone but I have to beg you not to."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"WHY?"  
  
"No way!"  
  
This was about the reaction he expected. "Think about it. Snape had told everyone that Neville cursed part of the team. No one else knows what we can do and I'd like to keep it that way until after the game tomorrow."  
  
They all agreed. It was something Neville said that gave them the idea to take it one step further. "Snape always thinks that I mess up everything. He probably thinks that by tomorrow none of us will be able to walk in a straight line much less play quidditch."  
  
"That's it!"  
  
Everyone looked at Ron, "what's it?" someone asked.  
  
"That slimy git thinks that we're cursed now so let's play into that. He knows that all of us except Harry got the potion on us so why don't we act like it was a clumsiness potion? It'll only be until tomorrow and we don't have to keep it up in the common room."  
  
Ron turned to see a huge smile on Harry's face. "That's perfect Ron. Let's do it - tomorrow's victory will belong to the entire Gryffindor house."  
  
Before leaving, they also decided not to tell the rest of the Gryffindors until after tomorrow's game. It wasn't that they didn't trust any of them it was just that it was hard enough to keep a secret with twelve people let alone seventy.  
  
The only person outside of the Gryffindors who could piece together what was really going on would have been Professor Flitwick. Harry and his team were fortunate that their charms professor had plans for the weekend and did not have time to ask the other professors about what had happened to the students. It was the perfect plan.  
  
No one really noticed anything unusual until around dinner time. Some of the Gryffindors seemed to have trouble making it to the Great Hall. They kept tripping and for the first time in years, several students got stuck in the loose floorboard in one of the stairs that only ever trapped the first years and Neville. When they got to the Great Hall, Seamus and Dean couldn't seem to find their seats, they kept landing on the floor. A couple of the girls bumped into the head table (they wanted to be sure Snape noticed).  
  
The Gryffindors didn't seem to fair any better during the meal either. Following Ron's lead, some of the class was missing their mouths with their forks. Other students couldn't pass a dish without dropping it. It was priceless.  
  
When Professor McGonagall noticed her entire 5th year class acting like Longbottom, she was furious at Potter for not sending Ron to her office like she had instructed earlier. She almost leapt from her seat to grab Potter and take him to her office. After the spectacle she had just seen, Harry knew full well that she wouldn't believe him without proof. He told Ron to make his way to her office as soon as he could.  
  
Ron got there in time to meet them as they were going into her office. He had taken a little longer than them to get there because he kept tripping and bumping into things but and Harry were a little delayed because she had stopped by Madame Pomfrey's office on the way to put her on full alert.  
  
Before she closed the door, Ron bumped into the wall one last time and sniggered.  
  
"Potter! What is the meaning of this? I thought tomorrow's game meant more to you than this. How dare you disobey me and not send this boy to me? --- "  
  
Wow, Harry was thinking that he was really glad he had an answer for this or he probably wouldn't be seeing the light of day until next summer vacation --- if then. He let her continue ranting (Harry thought it was therapeutic) and rant she did. Of course it didn't help matters that Ron was shaking from trying to hold in his laughter.  
  
When she finally seemed to be waiting for an answer, Harry told her everything. He started from when she had talked to him at lunch, through the charms exam. She told him how Ron and the others had helped devise this plan for tomorrow. At first she didn't believe them but then they offered to show her. She conjured a stretcher and Ron got on. Harry re- enacted some of his better roller coaster demos (Harry had never been on a real one but he had seen pictures enough to know).  
  
When Harry finally brought Ron back down, both boys watched her face go from shock to pure glee. "While I can not, of course, condone trickery or deception, I am impressed with everyone's teamwork and ingenuity. Now it's my turn to surprise you two, I think. You will not be playing Ravenclaw tomorrow---"  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"We can't waste this chance."  
  
"Say you're kidding."  
  
"Now let me finish. You will not play Ravenclaw tomorrow; you will be playing Slytherin."  
  
Ron and Harry were looking like all their fondest dreams had just come true. "Why the last minute change?" Ron asked. Although the schedule had been known to change in the past it really hadn't usually changed this close to a game.  
  
"Madame Hooch came to tell me right before dinner. It seems that some members of the Ravenclaw team had double potions this afternoon. It must have been an unusually bad day in the dungeon. Besides Longbottom's --- er --- incident this morning it seems that a numbness potion got away from one of his students in the afternoon. No one in that class will be able to hold anything until Monday. Madame Hooch didn't want to change the schedule so late but she knew that we couldn't have half the Ravenclaw's falling off their broomsticks --- it would be too dangerous. Since we were already scheduled to play tomorrow, she only needed Professor Snape's permission to have them play tomorrow --- which he was only too happy to give."  
  
Ron and Harry couldn't believe their luck was this good. Snape had obviously taken advantage of what he thought was Neville's clumsiness spell to get the schedule changed. All he had to do was sabotage a Ravenclaw's potion and he knew they would be the next on the roster having won their first game.  
  
What a perfect plan to blow up in his face.  
  
Back at the common room Ron and Harry told their house of the change in schedule. The rest of the Gryffindors couldn't understand why every single one of the 5th years looked like they were having Christmas in October.  
  
Both Harry and Ron were too excited to be able to sleep much. Finally they drifted off. Instead of going down to breakfast, Harry had asked some of the 4th year students to bring up enough breakfast for everyone. Ron and some of the others had done quite a job faking clumsiness yesterday that Harry was afraid they might really hurt themselves if they did it any longer.  
  
Before they knew it, it was game time.  
  
The older members of the team weren't exactly scared of playing Slytherin but they certainly weren't as excited about it as Harry and his classmates seemed to be. Harry told Angelina and Katie that he was going to have Seamus and Dean play in their spots today, at least initially.  
  
They couldn't believe it. The twins also stood up for them.  
  
"Come on Harry, how can you do that to us? Nothing against Seamus and Dean but they don't have nearly the experience that Katie and Angelina do."  
  
Harry had come this far, he wasn't about to give up his secret now. "Just trust me guys."  
  
Harry couldn't have been more right. Seamus and Dean couldn't fall off their brooms if they tried. They could stand on their broomsticks; they could execute complicate spins and loops without holding on; it was all Gryffindor --- all day.  
  
Harry and his team were leading 80 - 0 after the first fifteen minutes of play. Lee Jordan could be heard screaming about fantastic goal after fantastic goal that the Gryffindor "secret weapons" were scoring. Occasionally Ron and Harry could be found sneaking looks to their potions master just to enjoy the scowl on his face. They both knew that he'd make them suffer later in class so they figured they might as well enjoy this while they could.  
  
Harry called time-out after the score was 190 - 0. He had seen the snitch twice already and was successful in stopping Malfoy from catching it. He, Harry, had no desire at all to catch the snitch and put an end to this wonderful game.  
  
When the players huddles during their time out, Harry told the twins to let Angelina and Katie take their spot for a while. He really wanted everyone to be able to participate in this victory and besides, he wasn't really worried about Ron, Seamus or Dean getting hit by a bludger --- they could dodge anything.  
  
After the score was 300 - 0, Harry finally decided to catch the snitch. He was getting hungry and was looking forward to the massive party he knew would go on all night.  
  
"Harry Potter catches the snitch and, by the largest margin in over one hundred years, Gryffindor defeats Slytherin 450 - 0!" Lee Jordan was saying this over and over. Professor McGonagall was so excited that she didn't stop him and he could still be heard saying that as people were leaving the pitch.  
  
Although the twins pretended to be mad at Harry and Ron for not letting them in on the secret weapons, he knew that everyone was really excited. The other years' were making Harry's classmates tell them the whole story over and over. Even Neville was being treated like a hero for once. The whole house was in an uproar all evening and all night well into the morning.  
  
One of the best nights in Gryffindor history only came to an end when Harry opened a package that Hedwig had brought him.  
  
It couldn't have been a worse ending to their perfect day.  
  
When he untied the string, the package erupted into a six foot tall Dark Mark. 


	15. More Magic

A/N: JKR owns all of these characters, I own the plot only.  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. Let me see into your thoughts.  
  
  
  
Chapter 15 More Magic  
  
In retrospect, someone other than the twins should have been dispatched to get the head of their house. It was a couple of minutes before Professor McGonagall believed what they were telling her and followed them down to the common room.  
  
By the time she got there the Dark Mark had disappeared. Although there was nothing she could have done even if she had seen it, it would be a long time before she forgave herself for not coming straight away after the twins found her.  
  
There was nothing for her to do. She sent the students up to the rooms --- all but one student at least. She took Harry to Dumbledore's office. After seeing him safely inside she left to go back to the Gryffindor common room and make sure everyone was safely in their beds.  
  
Dumbledore asked Harry to tell him what happened which Harry was able to do in under thirty seconds. The headmaster did not seemed very concerned about the incident and indeed the next thing he said was---  
  
"Great performance today. I look forward to your next game. I would have to say that the faculty was extremely impressed --- almost all the faculty anyway."  
  
Harry must have shown his surprise to Dumbledore's reaction because he chuckled a little and said "Harry I wouldn't worry about this too much if I were you. I'll talk to Hedwig and see if I can find out anything else but I think it was just a weak attempt from a Death Eater to spoil what they knew would be a massive Gryffindor party."  
  
No more was said about the incident and in a few days it was all but forgotten.  
  
Harry's independent study lessons with Dumbledore were becoming an almost daily event. He didn't mind though; he was really looking forward to being able to transform.  
  
None of the students knew why Madame Pomfrey was going with them on this particular Tuesday to their advanced magic class. They were paying more attention to Professor McGonagall who still seemed to be in high spirits from Saturday's match. She was even nice to Neville. Her students wouldn't realize until they were much older that although beating the Slytherins was always highly encouraged, what truly made her happy was how her entire class of 5th years had pulled together and all worked together. She knew that would be important in the years to come.  
  
This time the students were led to an area on the other side of Hogsmeade. They were given the same instructions as before and told to begin.  
  
Harry didn't know if it was because he was still riding high from his coup over Snape or what it was but on his first try he did it. He decided to try it one more time before showing his friends. Yep --- he could still do it.  
  
"I DID IT!"  
  
Hermione opened her eyes and looked over at him. "Well --- let's see then."  
  
Everyone stopped what they were doing to watch.  
  
POP.  
  
"Well done Potter." She backed away from him to about three feet away. "Try again and this time we're going to try it a little farther. Apparate next to me."  
  
POP.  
  
Madame Pomfrey, Professor McGonagall, and Harry were all appalled. Everyone else was in stitches. Harry was able to cover the distance without any trouble but his aim wasn't quite refined yet. When he reappeared he was standing on her shoulders.  
  
"Get down here!"  
  
"And what are you all sniggering at? It seems to me that you all have quite a bit of practicing left to do."  
  
After regaining her composure, she sent Harry off with Madame Pomfrey to practice apparating farther distances. By the end of the afternoon 50 percent of the class could apparate a few feet and were also working with Madame Pomfrey. They arrived back at the school in time for dinner.  
  
On Wednesday the students were scheduled for another independent study. Everyone was excited for different reasons. Neville enjoyed spending extra time studying herbology. Ron and Hermione were going to be able to start a new lesson today, they just didn't know what yet. Harry was going to get to start on Step 7 tonight which meant he was over half way to becoming an animagus like both his parents and his godfather.  
  
He went to Dumbledore's office after lunch and was pleasantly surprised to see Sirius and Lupin. They greeted him warmly.  
  
"Harry, good to see you again. That was some game you all played last weekend."  
  
"Yeah it was; it's only too bad we missed the whole pre-game show."  
  
"I didn't think y'all made it. I ---"  
  
"What? Of course we were there. We just decided it would be better to remain hidden but we saw all 450 points."  
  
"You made that slimy git eat ---"  
  
"AHEM! Remus, that will do."  
  
Harry smiled and sat down. He knew his headmaster was ready to start his lesson although he could have talked Sirius and Lupin all day.  
  
"Harry," the headmaster began, "what is the spell you are most comfortable casting?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"What spell do you feel the most comfortable casting? Which is the one spell above all others that you feel you can cast in your sleep? Take a moment and think about it."  
  
"I hear he's pretty good at the rebounding shield spell," Sirius said while trying to keep a straight face. Lupin glared at him but said nothing.  
  
"The summoning spell."  
  
"Are you sure?"  
  
"Yes, that spell saved me last year and I know that I can summon things from great distances."  
  
"Ok then, the summoning spell it is," Dumbledore announced. "You're going to have to be able to do that spell, just as well as you can now, without your wand."  
  
"What? But why? I like my wand; I need my wand. Don't all wizards use their wands? You mean I can't use my wand when I'm transformed? ---"  
  
"Here we go again," Sirius mumbled.  
  
Hearing this Harry remembered his earlier vow to himself and closed his mouth on any other questions he might have asked.  
  
"You're going to be able to learn this spell without your want in almost exactly the same way you learned it the first time. Start with light things like pillows and cushions. You're going to have to work on this on your own for a few days. We have some business to attend to tomorrow and we'll be gone for a few days. I trust I can count on you to continue your studies without us for a few days."  
  
"Of course"  
  
"We have a meeting we must get to now. Sirius we'll brief you tonight; perhaps you'd care to keep your godson company for a couple of hours?"  
  
Sirius smiled his thanks and turned to Harry as the other two left.  
  
"I can't tell you how happy am I that you pulled that stunt off on Snape."  
  
"We didn't start it."  
  
"That's what made it so perfect. Dumbledore says the staff is still talking about it. Apparently Ron and Hermione put on quite a performance at dinner."  
  
They continued chatting for another couple of hours. Sirius echoed Dumbledore's beliefs that the package he got the night of the party was just some Death Eater's way of retaliating against him for embarrassing the Slytherin team. He also told Harry not to worry about his new assignment from Dumbledore.  
  
"After all, if Moony and I could do it, then we all know you can."  
  
"That's true."  
  
"What!? Well I never ---" and they both broke off into laughter.  
  
The rest of the week was not as pleasant. In potions Snape found an excuse to take five points from every single member of Gryffindor. Professor McGonagall still wouldn't tell them why there hadn't been any Hogsmeade weekends scheduled. Charms and transfiguration classes had reverted back to being lectures. Care of magical creatures was the only fun they were having lately.  
  
Hagrid had them studying the creatures in the lake. Instead of bringing the creatures to them, he was letting them go to the creatures. Hagrid was going to have everyone perform the bubble charm on themselves but Neville had done so poorly (his bubble always had a big hole in it) that he just gave him gillyweed and let everyone else charm themselves. They were going to get to spend several lessons just swimming around the lake and studying different creatures in their natural habitat.  
  
By Sunday afternoon Harry was getting pretty frustrated at the assignment Dumbledore gave him. So far the only thing he could summon to him was a bludger --- and that hardly counted.  
  
The next Tuesday all the same people met in the Great Hall, grabbed the same mysterious white box they always grabbed and made their way to Hogsmeade. This time they immediately broke into the same two groups that they ended in the previous week. Madame Pomfrey talked to her group before getting started.  
  
"Since you all have already shown that you can apparate several feet, today we're going to practice going a little further. Today you all are going to try to apparate to the park across town where you all first practiced. All you need to do if focus on that park. Try to pick out a few details and concentrate on them. Any questions?" After waiting to ensure the students didn't have any questions she said one more thing.  
  
"Now, let's learn about these white boxes, shall we? If you all find yourself anywhere put here or the park just tap your box with your wand and you'll be brought back right here. You all have nothing to worry about."  
  
Harry half-wondered why everyone kept saying that.  
  
Ron was actually the first one to be able to do it. Harry was so happy for Ron knowing what it meant to him to finally do something that his older twin brothers couldn't.  
  
Everyone had made quite a bit of progress in the first hour. All five of the students working with Madame Pomfrey had been able to apparate to the park.  
  
They were much more tired than they ever expected. None of them realized that going just across a little town would take so much out of them. Indeed they all must have been tired because no one was able to make it back just yet to where they had started.  
  
She let them rest for a few minutes then made them try it again. Although they all made it back, their performance was much less graceful. Two of them crashed as they apparently apparated to the exact same spot. One student appeared upside down. One student was buried waist high in the ground and the last student, Harry, found himself once again standing atop his transfiguration professor.  
  
"How many times must I tell you Potter? Get off of me!"  
  
They were told to take another break and then to apparate back to the park. Harry and Ron took this chance to watch a few of the struggling students try to get it right for the first time. Most of the stragglers were apparating all of their body parts, just not at the same time. As for Neville, he had made a lot of progress --- by Neville standards at least. He was now able to apparate himself but his clothes were staying behind. Although this wasn't any less disturbing to those watching, surely it was tons better to be able to apparate his body without his clothes than the other way around.  
  
Harry grew bored watching everyone else. Besides he felt rejuvenated and was sure he could apparate successfully again. Picking up his white box again he began to concentrate.  
  
POP  
  
"OH NO! Now where am I?" he muttered to himself. The only question more pressing on his mind was - where was his white box?  
  
  
  
A/N - Please R/R - share your thoughts. It's tough trying to write during the work week but I'll try to do at least a chapter a day. 


	16. Wandless Ways

A/N: JKR owns all of these characters, I own the plot only. (look familiar?)  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. Writing during the work week is hard but I'm gonna keep trying b/c of all the nice reviews.  
  
A/N: Lady Game brings up an interesting point about Lilly --- and I will certainly address it if I'm wrong but I never thought we knew for sure Lilly's parents were muggles. Petunia says that her parents were proud to have a witch in the family but maybe her dad was a wizard (gender specific) or maybe she had several older siblings that were muggles and they were only referring to the kids.. Let me know what y'all think.  
  
  
  
Chapter 16 Wandless Ways  
  
\\Why do these things keep happening to me?// Harry was really curious as to what life would be like if he was an ordinary wizard. He shook off the thought realizing that these thoughts weren't going to help him get back to school.  
  
He briefly wondered if Hogwarts had a telephone number but then he remembered the countless number of times that Hermione had told him that those types of things didn't work at their school. He smiled to himself as he started considering other options.  
  
He knew he wasn't in Hogsmeade. He also knew that this wasn't the same place he accidentally went to last time. Unfortunately this still left quite a few places that he could be. Time to try another tactic.  
  
He decided to walk around some until he found a witch or wizard to tell him where he was. Harry broke into a wide grin. He had to admit that his good luck often made up for his bad luck. Harry was grinning because the first person he saw was ---  
  
"MRS WEASLEY!"  
  
"Harry, what are you doing here? Are you hungry? Do I need to summon Arthur? Are you ok? Are my kids ok? Can I get you something to drink? --- " As she continued questioning Harry, he finally realized how he sounded all those times he rapid fired questions in Dumbledore's office.  
  
"I'm fine," he assured her.  
  
"Harry dear, I'm always glad to see you but how did you get here?"  
  
He told her about how sometime his apparating lessons went a little astray.  
  
"APPARATING! They're teaching you, Ron and Hermione how to apparate? But you're only fifteen years old --- some grown wizards can't do that. What are they thinking? Take my hand Harry, I'm taking you back personally and maybe I'll just watch some of these lessons myself."  
  
At first Harry wondered why Ron hadn't told her about these new lessons at school. But now he though he could see Ron's point of view.  
  
POP  
  
The next few minutes reminded Harry very much of the last time he came back with Lupin. McGonagall chastised him for getting lost and then sent him back to Hogwarts with Mrs Weasley. Apparently the rest of the students needed to stay and get more practice and Mrs Weasley wanted to go and see Dumbledore anyway. Harry looked for Ron and Hermione before walking away but they must have been at the other site.  
  
Professor McGonagall must have owled ahead because the headmaster seemed to be expecting them. "Harry if I didn't know better, I would start to think that you were trying to run away from school." Dumbledore was chuckling. "Harry I'm afraid I must ask you to go practice your lessons for a while in your common room. You may join Molly and your friends in the Great Hall for dinner."  
  
Both adults smiled as they watched Harry leave the room. He'd practice his lesson because he told Dumbledore he would but he didn't see how he would be able to concentrate. He wasn't too concerned about apparating to the Burrow on a monthly basis but what he really wanted to know was where Sirius and Lupin kept going. He knew Dumbledore had left for a few days because he had had to practice some lessons alone. He also knew that some of the other teachers had covered classes for each other. What he didn't know was where all of these adult wizards were going.  
  
Maybe all of this was nothing for him to worry about but he did find himself thinking some more about these mysteries while he while he was sitting in his common room. He needed to relax for a little while. He summoned Ron's quidditch book and was on page eight before he realized he SUMMONED RON'S QUIDDITCH BOOK.  
  
\\Was it a fluke? Nope, here comes my bottle of ink. UUUUGGGGHHHHH --- I guess I should remember to keep the cap on it.//  
  
While he has cleaning himself up he figured that he had probably just been trying too hard before. He was a summoning fool. He summoned pets, papers, and even things from his bedroom. He got so carried away that he summoned a large chair just to prove to himself that he could do it.  
  
While he was picking himself up off the floor he resolved to try to think things through a little bit more before acting --- apparently summoning large furniture was not always a good idea.  
  
Dinner that night was great. Dumbledore got in touch with Mr Weasley and invited him to come have dinner in the Great Hall. It was great. Fred and George had their parents near tears as they re-enacted the 5th years grand scheme before their first quidditch game. Harry guessed from the sniggering at the staff table that other people were watching Fred and George. All the professors except one were smiling. The two visitors stayed and talked long after everyone else had left the Hall. Eventually Mr and Mrs Weasley said their good-byes. "Behave" was the last thing she said before leaving.  
  
"Mum! --- That really hurts," Fred said. "We're always on our best behavior aren't we George?"  
  
As George was nodding his head, Mrs Weasley left while shaking hers.  
  
Harry couldn't know yet that today wouldn't hold a candle to two other days he was going to have this week.  
  
Potions on Friday proved to be a very interesting experience for everyone. Snape was still reeling from these Gryffindors making a fool out of him in front of the entire school. The rest of the Slytherins didn't feel any better towards them. Every time Snape turned his back some Slytherin would cast a small hex at Neville.  
  
Harry couldn't take it any more after Snape saw Malfoy hex Neville and then turned his back pretending not to have seen anything. Harry cast a rebounding shield spell on Neville.  
  
Crabbe tried to hex Neville but ended up having the fingers on his own hands turn bright pink with purple stripes.  
  
"Sir," Malfoy whined to get Snape's attention.  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"Sir, one of the Gryffindor's hexed Crabbe. Look."  
  
"Who did that to young Mr Crabbe?" When no one answered he continued as if he wasn't really expecting anyone to answer him. "Very well then, all Gryffindor students will put their wands on their desks. If I see any of these wands touched before the end of my class I will confiscate all your wands and you'll be taking your OWLs while waving toothpicks around because I can assure you that you won't have your wands back before then."  
  
Since there could be no way that any member of the Gryffindor house could touch their wand without Snape seeing them, the Slytherins were extremely confused when Goyle's head literally swelled to three times it natural size.  
  
Harry whispered to the Gryffindors that he "didn't believe it possible for such an ugly person to become so much uglier".  
  
Fortunately all of the commotion caused from Goyle's new head covered up all the sniggering from the Gryffindor's side of the room. Harry supposed you couldn't really blame the Slytherins for making a commotion --- his new head was a pretty ugly sight and it was just lolling from side to side because it was too heavy for Goyle to properly lift.  
  
Harry decided the opportunity provided by distraction was too great not to use it to practice his new ability. He could summon anything he wanted without touching his wand. Snape would never know. For his first trick he summoned some toadskin from a table at the back of the room.  
  
SPLAT  
  
Oh how unfortunate that Goyle's giant head was in between Harry and the toadskin.  
  
"AAAACCCCKKKK!!!!!" shouted a Slytherin girl after a vial containing some bears' blood burst open and spilling onto her robes.  
  
WHAM  
  
Harry had managed to find a particularly thick book to summon. Ron cackled as he watched it fly into the back of Malfoy's head.  
  
"UUUUGGGHHHH" shouted someone from the back row as she came face to face with a centaur's liver.  
  
SMACK  
  
Apparently the coil of snakeskin he summoned had found a target.  
  
"EEEEEEEKKKKKKK!!!!!" Someone else in the back row should not have had their mouth open as Harry decided to summon a pile of dead flies.  
  
"GET OUT. Everyone get out of my dungeon this very second!" The Gryffindors didn't need to be told twice. Most of them still hadn't controlled their laughter by the time they reached the Hall for lunch. Harry wasn't ready yet to tell anyone about his new abilities; he was content to just join in the laughter with his classmates.  
  
Only Hermione could feel badly for the Slytherins. "I hope Snape was able to get everything under control. We were lucky more serious injuries didn't occur."  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron shouted. "Why do you keep insisting on trying to ruin all of my favorite memories? First Malfoy the fuzzy ferret and now this. Do you remember how many points Snape took off us last week for no reason at all? Did you see how he turned his back when the Slytherins were hexing Neville? Let it go!"  
  
Harry was sure Ron hadn't convinced her but for the sake of their friendship she was apparently going to let the matter drop. Harry was relieved. He didn't want Hermione making him feel guilty for everything he had just done. He couldn't wait to tell someone who would appreciate his efforts even more than his classmates --- someone like Lupin or Sirius.  
  
However interesting this day was for him, tomorrow would prove to be even more so.  
  
What no one knew was that there were two people planning sinister deeds in the Gryffindor common room at that very minute. They would not be deterred.  
  
A/N - Please R/R - share your thoughts. It's tough trying to write during the work week but I'm trying. 


	17. Trilateral Time

A/N: JKR owns all of these characters, I own the plot only. (look familiar?)  
  
A/N: Thanks for the reviews so far. Writing during the work week is hard but I'm gonna keep trying b/c of all the nice reviews. Still plodding along trying to do one a day after working. I wish I had some butterbeer for a reward.  
  
A/N: If there's something y'all want to see, let me know. I can always try and give it a go.  
  
  
  
Chapter 17 Trilateral Time  
  
Fred and George were absolutely beside themselves. They were alone in their common room having a desperate conversation. Fred was the first one to voice what they were both thinking.  
  
"You know that I think of Harry like one of our own brothers."  
  
George interrupted him. "Heck I like him better than Percy."  
  
Fred agreed before continuing. "And you know that my most beloved dream in the whole wide world is to publicly humiliate that git, Snape."  
  
"Mine too."  
  
"But it's our last year here George. I'm glad, even grateful, that Ron and Harry will remain here for another two years to continue the tradition --- but it's our last year. We have to live up to our reputation. We're the Weasley twins. Do you realize that Mum hasn't received one single owl about us this year? We have to go out with a bang George."  
  
"I know; it's going to have to be something bigger and better than anything this school has every seen. You don't think we could get away with killing Snape do you?"  
  
"Nah, not a bad thought, but Dumbledore would never let us get away with it. I want the school to remember our name but I don't want to spend the rest of my life in Azkaban."  
  
Harry and Ron went to bed that night after just playing a couple of games of wizard chess. They were amazed at how much they were having to study and practice this year. They hadn't even been allowed one single visit to Hogsmeade yet even though the 6th and 7th years had been three times. Since the 7th years had their NEWTs this year, Harry didn't understand why the 7th years could go but not them. This was just one more mystery he was going to let drift around in his subconscious.  
  
Harry awoke early Saturday morning when he felt his owl perched upon his chest. Hedwig bore a note telling Harry to go straight to Dumbledore's office. He dressed quietly so as not to awaken any of the sleeping people he shared the room with. He was glad to be summoned so early this morning because he had high hopes for today's lesson.  
  
"Ding-Dongs"  
  
After the gargoyle sprung aside to let him pass, he started to feel almost as nervous as back the first time he ever was summoned to the headmaster's office.  
  
"Ah Harry, do come in. Remus and Sirius here are going to help you through the next phase of your training." Harry expected to have to demonstrate his mastery of the last task before they would teach him anything else. Harry briefly wondered how the headmaster knew that he had mastered his previous lesson but he knew that very little escaped that wizard.  
  
He continued, "We'll have breakfast here and discuss what you can expect to face today." Harry's excitement continued to grow. He was practically bouncing out of his seat. Dumbledore nodded to Sirius to continue.  
  
"Hurmmy," Sirius decided to swallow the food in his mouth before continuing. "Harry, today's the day --- at least we hope today's the day."  
  
"What do you mean you hope today is the day?"  
  
"Well, Moony and I are going to try to help you transform today but we don't know yet if it will work. Snape had finished brewing the potion and it's already waiting for us in the room we're going to use.  
  
"Snape is going to help me transform???"  
  
"Professor Snape, Harry, and I --- er --- might have forgotten to tell Severus that the potion was for you." Harry thought it was probably for the best that Snape didn't know he had brewed the potion for him.  
  
Sirius continued, "We're going to try today Harry but it depends on several things. I depends on whether or not Snape made mistakes with the potion" Sirius risked a quick glance toward Deumbledore before continuing. "It also depends on your natural abilities, the strength of the calling from the animal that has chosen you and also how well you have mastered your lessons so far."  
  
Harry thought back to yesterday's potions class and felt comfortable in his mastery of the steps he had been assigned so far. He felt ready and even eager to proceed. The adults pressed him to eat something to help sustain him for what was to come today. He was too eager to eat. They finally had to tell him that they wouldn't start until he ate at least a little something.  
  
WOOF  
  
Harry swallowed an egg sandwich in under ten seconds. It was quite a sight. So as promised Harry, Sirius and Lupin went straight away to a classroom to begin his transformation.  
  
They had already explained that he would have to clear his mind and then have someone basically pour the potion into his mouth while keeping his mind clear. Afterwards his body would begin transforming but he might be called upon to help; more importantly he might be called upon to help his body transform back.  
  
Lupin noticed the confused look on Harry's face so he tried to explain. "You're going to be able to tell certain things that your body is trying to do. For example, you might be able to tell that your fingers are trying to fuse together into fins. If you can sense something like that you must try to help it along --- that was the point of learning wandless magic."  
  
Now Sirius picked up again. "The trick is to save enough energy so that you can help your body with what it needs to transform back. Moony and I will stay with you the entire time --- "  
  
"Unless you become a boggart," interrupted Lupin.  
  
Sirius continued rather loudly, "Moony and I will stay with you the entire time but we're going to try not to intervene. It's important that you do this by yourself."  
  
Meanwhile, in Professor McGonagall's office ---  
  
"Weasley! I told you to aim for the wand hand. Does Miss Granger's nose look like her wand hand to you?"  
  
"Well, maybe a little bit now."  
  
"WEASLEY!"  
  
"Sorry professor, I got carried away."  
  
After restoring Hermione to her natural state, Professor McGonagall wheeled onto Ron. "The entire focus of this lesson is to render your opponent unable to cast spells. To have any chance of doing this against more powerful wizards you MUST be able to focus your energies. I expect pinpoint accuracy from you two. In fact, I demand it."  
  
"Yes professor."  
  
Harry's instructors were more forgiving.  
  
"Let's go boy --- we ain't got all day."  
  
"Leave him alone Sirius, he's trying. You know how difficult this is." Harry couldn't know that they were just saying whatever came into their head to ensure that he wasn't listening to them but was instead emptying his mind of his surroundings. They knew he would expend a lot of effort on his first attempt and they didn't want to waste it.  
  
"UUUGGGHHH --- SNAPE IN DRAG!!!"  
  
Harry burst out laughing (and so did Lupin for that matter.) "Harry, you have to concentrate more. We can't start until you do." After a few seconds Sirius decided to try again.  
  
"McGonagall break dancing!" Sirius wasn't sure if he saw a smile on Harry's face or not. He looked at Moony who just shrugged. He decided to go for the gold.  
  
"JAMES!"  
  
"Nope Sirius, no reaction; he must be ready."  
  
"Ok then. I'll administer the potion and we'll see what happens."  
  
"Excellent Miss Granger. You need to be more creative in the hexes you cast but you've got the right idea."  
  
Ron certainly thought she was on the right track. He didn't see how he could effectively use his wand with the two claws he now had at the end of his arms. He tried to hex Hermione back but only succeeded in hexing himself. It reminded him of the year he tried to get through school with a wand that was nearly broken in half. Hermione had to sing a little song in her head to stop herself from laughing. Ron was looking like the worst combination of Crabbe and Goyle from their last potions class.  
  
Professor McGonagall set Ron right again and bade them to start again. She wondered if they would ever master these skills. She reminded herself of everything these two youngsters had accomplished --- it was much more than almost any other witch or wizard at their age.  
  
Over and over one or the other of the youngsters would count to three and they would try to hex the other's wand hand and/or shield their own. It was a much more educational and professional version of the dueling club they attended in their second year. Professor McGonagall would provide helpful hints and sometimes she would cast a shield spell on one or the other to give more practice for the other participant. Thankfully, she would also perform all of the counter curses. They stayed there for what seemed like all day. She only hoped that she was training them to a high enough standard.  
  
Fred and George also hoped they would perform to a high enough standard. They had already decided against several ideas. Their first thought was to do something to the dungeon but they decided that not enough people would see whatever that happened down there. Their second idea was to do something to Snape or maybe his entire house at the next quidditch game but if they were being honest they would have to admit that it had already been done. They considering tampering with his food but the house elves would have none of that. They got so desperate before giving up for the night that they considered "borrowing" Harry's invisibility cloak and just following him around and hexing him, but they knew Snape would catch them in the act. It had to be something better, and it would be.  
  
After swallowing the potion, nothing happened. Harry was remaining patient and was calmly waiting for any strange sensations. More time passed. Lupin and Sirius were becoming nervous wrecks. And then it happened.  
  
  
  
A/N - Please R/R - share your thoughts. It's tough trying to write during the workweek but I'm still trying. - YEA---half way there. 


	18. Challenging Change

A/N: I own nothing, JKR owns the characters and everything else but the idea  
  
A/N: It's only b/c of the reviews that I'm still trying to write during the work week.  
  
A/N: Tell me your thoughts --- we'll see what happens. I could have asked for a show of hands who wanted to see him turn into a phoenix or a griffin but I decided to go a different way. I haven't read very many fics but my money says there are probably enough of those to go around.  
  
CH18 Challenging Change  
  
"Padfoot, what is that? What it he becoming?"  
  
"I don't know. But it looks like whatever it is, he's not doing a very good job of it."  
  
"I doubt that's the case. He always does well and besides, he absolutely has to do this." Sirius turned when he heard the door open only to see the headmaster enter.  
  
"Ah! Most excellent! The centaurs were right. Harry is going to be the only member of our Order than can save it. I'm so glad that they were right about which creature was going to choose Harry --- "  
  
Sirius and Lupin were both surprised to hear this. Lupin was the first to be able to speak. "You mean to say that this is what is supposed to be happening? We though Harry's transformation was going wrong. It only looks like part of him is transforming. And the parts that are transforming don't look like any creature I've seen before. The biggest change I noticed is that his hair is growing longer. I expected the transformation to be less subtle. What is he?"  
  
With the familiar twinkle in his eye the elder wizard said, "you'll find out soon enough. I wouldn't want to spoil the surprise for you. But I think when you see what he is that you both will understand why it's going to be him that can save the Order." And with that, he left.  
  
"I can't believe he didn't tell us Padfoot. We have every right to know."  
  
"I can; I'll bet he's punishing us for all the mean things we say about Snape. He is just having a little fun at our expense. I used to wonder if he had any hobbies but I guess know we know. I guess all we can do is to wait."  
  
Somewhere else on the castle grounds ---  
  
"Fred, you're a genius!"  
  
"George calm down. We don't even know if we're going to be able to pull it off. We don't know enough magic to do it yet. Do you really think that you and I could learn enough magic in the next few months to pull something like that off? I was only saying that it would be great IF we could do it --- I wasn't suggesting that we try it."  
  
"Don't be daft. You know how hard we can apply ourselves if the incentive is right. We can learn enough magic to do this; I know we can. And besides, the benefits outweigh the risks."  
  
"George, we have to be sure about this. We are really going to have to buckle down and spend a lot of extra time studying just to even have a chance to pull this off. We wouldn't be able to spend as much time inventing things for the joke shop. You and I both know that we owe it to Harry to be able to open next year --- he gave us one thousand galleons."  
  
"Fred you know that in the end it will be worth it. Harry is going to appreciate this much more than if we opened the shop two months earlier. Besides, the magic we learn to do while preparing for this might help us with some new inventions. It's going to be worth it. Now, close your eyes."  
  
"What? Are you insane?"  
  
"Just close your eyes."  
  
"Alright but if you try to hex me I'll tell Mum who it was last summer that enchanted all of her undergarments to shrink whenever she raised her voice."  
  
"I'm not going to hex now so close your eyes." Fred finally closed his eyes.  
  
"Good. Now you are going to clear your mind of everything but Snape. Now I want you to imagine the look on his face when we pull this off."  
  
Fred smiled and said, "Alright --- we'll do it!"  
  
And still somewhere else at Hogwarts ---  
  
"Weasley! I have already told you that you need to be more careful where you are aiming" Professor McGonagall chastised him.  
  
"Sorry professor" Ron mumbled. He really was sorry. He wanted to get through this lesson and on to the next one just as much as the two ladies did.  
  
"Professor," Hermione chimed in. "Perhaps Ron could do some target practice on something --- er --- something besides me for a little while."  
  
"No, I'm sorry Granger," and Hermione realized that she actually did look very sorry. "You know that Weasley has good aim against dummy targets but gets anxious in a real time duel. The only way to work to get him past this is to work through it. I do think you should be rewarded with fifteen points for your house for being such a good sport." She smiled at Hermione. "Now back to work"  
  
Hermione enjoyed her new classes and she was especially grateful to get the head of her house as her mentor. She was learning a lot more than in her earlier years here, even more than last year with all the extra work they did with Harry to get him ready for his tasks. But still, Hermione secretly wished she could give back the points and let Ron train with someone else.  
  
All they were supposed to be doing was hexing each other's wand hand making it impossible for the other person to cast a spell. (Professor McGonagall had told them that while a lot of wizards cast shielding spells around their wand, they often forget about their wand hand.) But so far today Ron had: swelled her nose to five times its original size, turned her legs into fins, cemented her face leaving her unable to breathe until Professor McGonagall applied the counter curse, made her cough up flobberworms, and countless other horrible things. They began again.  
  
"Horibles motindus" He had done it --- sort of.  
  
Ron had turned Hermione's wand hand into a vice. However this had the opposite effect than intended since it was now next to impossible for her NOT to be able to hold the wand with her new hand. With her new "vice hand" she couldn't drop her wand if her prefects badge depended on it.  
  
"Back to the old drawing board," Ron said to himself as Professor McGonagall once again restored Hermione back to her normal state. He cast an apologetic look towards Hermione before trying again. Hermione was trying to think about anything except what Ron was going to do to her next. She cast her mind around and finally ended with Harry (it didn't seem like the three of them were spending as much time together this year as the others but that was mainly due to the new classes) and what he had been doing in all of his visits with Sirius. She realized that she and Ron hadn't had much chance to talk to Lupin nor Sirius. She was hoping that fighting the Dark wizards weren't keeping them preoccupied. She also wondered what type of lessons Harry was having with Dumbledore. He hadn't talked much about his lessons at all but had listened intently to Ron and Hermione talking about theirs. Whatever it was that he was learning, it had to be more exciting than being a dummy for Ron to use for target practice.  
  
How right she was.  
  
"Moony, it's been over an hour. Perhaps we should transform him back. From the shoulders up he hasn't changed one single bit except for the hair. And I don't know what that is growing out from his midsection but I don't like the looks of it."  
  
"Patience Padfoot patience --- It looks to me like he's still making progress. That tail of his is still slowly growing. It may not be much but it's enough to tell us that he's still working on transforming and not on transforming back and you know how important it is for him to do it on his first attempt because he can't use the potion any more to help him. Besides even though we don't know what he's becoming we do know that Dumbledore thinks he's right on track. Let's just wait a little while longer before doing anything."  
  
"Patience had never been one of my strong suits --- "  
  
Moony interrupted "You don't have to tell me that old friend."  
  
Sirius glared up at his friend before breaking into a wide smile. "Right. As I was saying --- I just want to make sure nothing goes wrong. I know I know, patience."  
  
Lupin just smiled at his friend without saying a word. Another thirty minutes passed before the transformation was complete and Harry opened his eyes.  
  
Lupin gasped.  
  
Sirius' knees buckled. His legs would no longer support him.  
  
Harry wanted to ask what was wrong but found that he was unable to speak. He sort of expected that he wouldn't be able to speak but he thought that maybe some noise would come out like a bark or a meow or something like that but he couldn't make any noise at all. He wanted to know what was wrong with his godfather but he couldn't ask him. He wanted to know what creature (or partial creature because they told him that might also happen) he had turned into but he couldn't ask that nor could he ask anything else.  
  
"Harry is that you?" Lupin asked. Harry nodded. He could hear and understand them and yet he was unable to talk to them. He supposed that maybe speaking in your transformed state was one of the lessons that he had left to learn. It was really frustrating because he really wanted to know what he looked like. His appearance seemed to have quite an impact on his two mentors. Was he that ugly and vicious looking? Of course that could be a good thing too he supposed. Harry was starting to get very worried about Sirius; he hoped he hadn't transformed into a dementor.  
  
Sirius finally seemed to find his voice again. "Harry, can that really be you? You're so --- you're really --- you are so beautiful."  
  
Harry couldn't say for sure what adjective he thought was going to come out of his godfather's mouth but that certainly was not the one he would have bet on. Was Sirius really starting to cry? It was definitely time to transform back and find out what was going on. Just then he saw Dumbledore enter the classroom.  
  
"Harry. I see that you're done now. Excellent work, really quite magnificent. Transforming into any creature is difficult but transforming, as you have, into an extraordinary magical creature --- well that's quite a feat even for advanced wizards. I daresay that you're wondering what's going on even if it's just a little bit." He paused to wait for Harry to finish nodding his head. "I see Sirius certainly wasn't expecting to see what he's seen today. Harry, you're probably wondering why you can't speak." Harry nodded his had even more fervently in reply to this question. "Harry try saying --- Will you tell me what you see? What is it that I can be?"  
  
No one spoke. There was utter silence.  
  
"Go ahead Harry, try repeating what I said."  
  
Harry repeated the words as the headmaster bade him and was surprised to hear a woman's voice repeat Dumbledore's message.  
  
"Go ahead Sirius," Dumbledore was prompting him to do what someone had to do. "Show Harry what he has become. Words couldn't do his present form justice and it's not fair to keep him wondering any longer. After all, the three of us already know."  
  
Sirius turned to look at the headmaster as he was addressing him. He just nodded numbly. At first, he was unable to move and remained kneeling on the floor. Everyone was watching Sirius to see what he would do. Then, finally, the wizard got to his feet and conjured up a large mirror on the wall so Harry would be able to see everything. Lupin went over to stand beside Sirius as they waited for Harry's reaction.  
  
Harry began walking to the mirror. He couldn't help wondering what he had become that had gotten such strong emotional reactions from Sirius and Lupin. Whatever he was, Dumbledore seemed to be expecting it. The headmaster also knew how to get him to be able to speak. Well at least he knew that if he could speak then he wasn't a dementor.  
  
He looked up into the mirror and gaped at the image looking back at him.  
  
  
  
A/N: You didn't really think you'd find out this chapter did you? I might write again tomorrow after work if I'm not too tired. 


	19. Amazing Animagus

A/N: I own nothing, JKR owns the characters and everything else but the idea  
  
A/N: It's only b/c of the reviews that I'm still trying to write during the workweek.  
  
A/N: Tell me your thoughts --- share with me  
  
CH19 Amazing Animagus  
  
"Mom?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head slowly, "No Harry, not exactly. Look at the rest of your body."  
  
Harry had already seen the rest of the creature that he had become. He WAS beautiful. He knew what he was and he couldn't imagine anything better to transform into. He was beautiful and although he didn't yet know all of his new abilities, he knew that he had become a very powerful magical creature.  
  
He had the body and tail of a lion. He had wings that grew out of his torso. And he had the shoulders and head of a beautiful woman, not just any woman but his mother --- Lily Potter.  
  
Harry had seen this creature once last year during the third task so immediately knew that he was a sphinx. He remembered that even back then he was almost in awe of the creature. Now here he was, one of them.  
  
Wow --- he wanted to say wow but he still couldn't speak. Dumbledore broke into his train of thought.  
  
"Harry, it's time to continue your lessons. You should transform back now." The three men all looked on as Harry shook his head in disagreement. His eyes never left the reflection in the mirror.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "Harry, don't worry. You'll be able to transform into your creature any time you want. Come on now, we must continue your training."  
  
Grudgingly, Harry nodded his acceptance at the idea. He tore his eyes away and walked back over to them. Lupin administered the rest of the potion.  
  
It didn't take hardly any time for Harry to transform back into his normal self. However it did take enough time for Sirius to regain his composure. He ran up to Harry and hugged him.  
  
"Harry, that was so magnificent. You know that I'm always proud of you but --- Yikes --- what else can I say?"  
  
"Lunch is waiting for all of us up in my office. Shall we all retire there for now and talk about what we saw this morning?" Everyone nodded and followed Dumbledore to his office. Sirius kept his arm around his godson the entire way there.  
  
They ate in silence for a few minutes. Each person was buried in his own deep thoughts. Finally it was Harry who broke the silence.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, how did you know that I would become a sphinx with my mother's head?"  
  
"We're also wondering that Dumbledore," Sirius said while Lupin nodded his head in agreement.  
  
"It made sense. We all knew he was going to be chosen by an extremely powerful magical creature because he's such a special young man. We also could have guessed that his creature would be able to fly because of his prowess on the quidditch pitch. As for the rest, well you all know that I can't reveal all my secrets now don't you?"  
  
"And my mother's face???"  
  
"Yes that is extraordinary isn't it? We'll talk more about that later. Now tell me, can you guess what your last few lessons will cover?"  
  
Harry was getting far enough along into his teenage years that he wondered why Dumbledore wouldn't answer his questions while demanding that Harry answered the ones he posed to him. He knew that this was no time for an argument though; Harry wanted to continue this particular lesson. "Well, I couldn't talk in my sphinx form so hopefully I'll learn how to do that. And whether or not it's required I know I want to read everything I can about this creature. I don't know that much about it."  
  
"That's exactly right Harry. I believe I've got just the book you need. Any book that would have enough information on the sphinx to be useful to you would be extremely difficult to find; they're very rare. I need you to stay in here for a while and read up on your other self, so to speak. I still don't want anyone else to know what you can do. Sirius and Remus will be back later to help you with some of your studies."  
  
The adults arose to leave for another meeting. "Oh and Harry, I don't want you trying to transform back until I give you the go-ahead."  
  
DRAT! Harry was obviously disappointed by this last restriction. He desperately wanted to see his mother's face again. He also wanted to hear the voice again, if he could manage to talk again. Was that his mother's voice? The headmaster could see his distress.  
  
"Harry, it won't be that long at all before you transform back. It might even be this weekend depending on how much you read today. But I must insist that you abide by my wishes on this." He waited for Harry to nod his consent before leading Sirius and Lupin out.  
  
His head was once again swirling. He had seen (and possibly heard) his mother today. He had often wondered about her. He knew that he looked like his dad. He had befriended some of his dad's friends. His patronus was his dad's animagus form. Although he loved finding out things about his dad, he had wondered more than once why he hadn't found out very much about his mother. As much as he wanted to sit here and reflect on what he had seen this morning, Dumbledore's words were still echoing in his ears. 'Harry, it won't be that long at all before you transform back. It might even be this weekend depending on how much you read today.' He was going to do everything in his power to ensure that he could see his mother again this very weekend.  
  
He picked up the book Dumbledore gave him. "101 Important Facts About the Sphinx" Harry wanted to know all he could about his animagus form. He also wanted to do whatever it took for the headmaster to let him transform again. He hated that he had to have Dumbledore's permission to transform again but he knew that he would never have succeeded or even dreamed of trying in the first place if not for the headmaster. He had to force himself to concentrate and eventually he was able to remember some of what he was reading.  
  
He continued on in this half aware state until reaching page 48. "Chapter 4: Why the Sphinx Only Talks in Rhymes and Riddles." SON OF A GUN! It hit him like a truck. He felt so incredibly stupid. That's why he couldn't talk except when he repeated the phrase Dumbledore gave him. He felt so stupid and also angry with himself for doubting his headmaster; that man knew everything and had only ever been kind to him.  
  
Besides answering one of his most pressing questions, this revelation also impressed upon him how little he knew about his animagus form and how important it was for him to finish reading this book. He was so enrapt in the book that he didn't hear Lupin come in.  
  
"Studying hard Harry?"  
  
"Yeah, at least this is more interesting than trying to memorize the ingredients required for a forgetfulness potion." Lupin chuckled. "Dumbledore sent me up to tell you that he and Sirius would be delayed for a little while. I was left behind to help you work on your transformation some more."  
  
"Left behind? Where did they go?"  
  
"I'm afraid I can't tell you that. Besides Harry, you should be focusing on the task before you. Now let's get back to work. Have you learned how to speak in your animal form yet?"  
  
"Uh --- yes."  
  
"Ok great. We can only continue working on your lessons if we can communicate while you're transformed. It's very important that you be able to talk to us. This, Harry, will be the fun part. Are you ready?"  
  
"Yes please." And with that Lupin led Harry out of the office. Harry noticed that Lupin turned the wrong way and so he stopped following him.  
  
"Harry come on, what are you waiting for?"  
  
"Professor Lupin, the classroom is this way."  
  
"Ah, Harry we are not going back to the classroom. It's too confining for what you need to do now. We're going to the quidditch pitch."  
  
"What? But everyone will see."  
  
"Dumbledore thought of that. When he realized this morning that you were going to succeed in your task, he went to charm the pitch. I think he said he put repelling and cloudiness charms on it. Come on."  
  
Although Harry started walking again he still didn't understand how those two charms would keep his secret. He asked Lupin to explain.  
  
"The repelling charm will prevent anyone, except the people Dumbledore exempted, from being able to enter the area. Some people will decide it's too cold, others will suddenly remember something they're supposed to do, students will decide to study, professors will decide to prepare lessons and so forth. The cloudiness charm prevents anyone from being able to see inside. It looks to everyone like fog."  
  
As they were getting nearer, Harry was growing more and more excited. More than anything he wanted to see his mom's face again. And he also wanted to learn more about his abilities. It was even more perfect because he was going to his favorite place to be able to work on this. He hoped Lupin would conjure another mirror for him to be able to look in.  
  
"Am I going to be able to see my --- er --- my reflection our here?"  
  
Lupin smiled down at him. "Of course."  
  
They finally got down to the quidditch pitch and they went straight to the middle. Lupin turned the area into one big mirror room. Each of the four boundaries where Dumbledore had cast the two spells is where the mirrors appeared. It looked more like an indoor arena now then anything else. Lupin explained to Harry that the spells went up high enough that Harry didn't have to worry about the upper boundary and that he could go as high as he wanted.  
  
"Ok Harry. I just have one last thing and then you can go ahead and transform and we'll begin. The very first thing I want you to do is talk to me. Don't go anywhere or try to do anything without being sure that you can talk to me. Got it?"  
  
Harry nodded anxious to get started.  
  
"Alright Harry, go ahead and transform."  
  
Harry just continued to look at Lupin. "What do you mean transform? Where's the potion."  
  
"Hmmmm. You should already know the answer to that. Skipped a few pages in your early readings did you? Well I guess it's ok, after all you've obviously studied enough since we've seen you transform. Harry, the potion only works the first time. You can use it once to transform and once to transform back. After that it has no effect. To transform from now on, its going to have to be on your own powers, but you already know that you can do it so you can stop looking so worried."  
  
He didn't know how Lupin could think that he wouldn't be worried. Last time it took him one and a half hours to transform and that was with the help of the potion. This was terrible. He wasn't worried about not being able to transform back. He was worried that he'd never again be able to see his mother's face. He couldn't believe that he didn't know the potion was for one time use. Now what?  
  
"Harry," Lupin's voice shook Harry from his thoughts. "Harry, you can do this, just begin with the basics. Step 1: Clear your mind."  
  
Yeah, ok. He could do this. He sat down on the grass and started to clear his mind.  
  
This time it only took about an hour for him to completely transform. He realized that over half that time was spent calming himself down and convincing himself that he could do it without Snape's potion. He knew that from now on it would take no more than thirty minutes. He wanted to be able to transform as quickly as his godfather before Christmas vacation.  
  
"Harry! Answer me." Lupin's voice once again brought Harry back from his thoughts. Lupin repeated, "Can you hear me?"  
  
Harry responded with a nod.  
  
"Remember what I said. You're not to do anything before we can be sure that you can talk to me."  
  
Harry thought for a minute. He could only speak in rhymes or riddles. Well there was a greater chance of Harry bowing to Malfoy's greatness than there was that Harry was going to come up with a clever riddle to pose to Lupin so he started working on a rhyme. Hermione would be much better at this than he was going to be. If he ever was allowed to tell her, he was going to have her develop some phrases that he could memorize. He started trying to form a rhyme with which he could speak to Lupin.  
  
\\ How are you? I'm a zoo.// No no that didn't make any sense.  
  
\\ Hello. I'm jello.// Nope, if it was possible that made even less sense than calling himself a zoo. This was going to be more difficult than he thought. He had to talk to Lupin so he could start working on his new abilities. Finally he said ---  
  
"This is great. I can't wait." It was not the most clever thing he had ever said but at least he had been able to say something.  
  
Lupin smiled. "Very good Harry. Very good. Now go ahead."  
  
Harry wasn't sure what Lupin meant. He thought that perhaps Lupin was purposely vague just to ensure that Harry could talk. He started trying to formulate his next question. \\ What do you mean? Please explain.// No that didn't quite rhyme. \\ What comes now? Let's get up and go.// He knew that wasn't even close. He thought some more.  
  
"Now go ahead? Is that what you said?" Lupin smiled again. "Perfect Harry. Do forgive me but I had to be sure --- it was for your own safety. Now just think of this as recess. I just want you to play around and develop some of your abilities."  
  
Just as Harry was starting to learn a thing or two about his new form he saw Dumbledore come into the area. He was alone. He went over to him. Harry wanted to know where his godfather was. He couldn't open his mouth. He remembered he could only speak in rhymes and riddles. He was getting more and more frustrated and realized he wouldn't be able to think of a rhyme. He did the only other thing he could think of, he transformed back. Somehow, it took under a minute for him to regain his normal appearance.  
  
"Where's Sirius?"  
  
The headmaster looked grave. "Harry, this is going to be difficult for you to hear. I'm afraid I have some bad news."  
  
A/N: So who expected Harry to become a sphinx? 


	20. Sickly Sirius

A/N: I own nothing, JKR owns the characters and everything else but the idea - so there.  
  
A/N: Yea for the weekend. Candelot, I didn't e-mail you since I've stuck to my schedule of at least one a day.  
  
A/N: Tell me your thoughts --- share with me.  
  
A/N: Acacia, he did turn into an animal. After the ancient Egyptians, every other culture has adopted the Greek version of the sphinx which has the head of a woman, that's what Harry has going on. He's a sphinx with the head of his mother; I think it's legit.  
  
CH20 Sickly Sirius  
  
"Where is he?"  
  
"Come on Harry, Remus. I'll fill you in while we walk. He's in my office now. I'm afraid he's very hurt. Some Death Eaters caught us listening in at one of their meetings. We didn't think they would recognize Sirius in his animagus form since he doesn't really have any distinguishing marks but apparently Pettigrew told all of the Death Eaters that Sirius was a black dog. And it seems that all the Death Eaters have been attacking every single black dog that's crossed their path."  
  
Harry found himself getting angry with the headmaster again. They were Death Eaters. These people tortured muggles for fun. How could he be surprised that they would attack every black dog they saw? He was also wondering why Sirius wasn't in the hospital wing if it was so serious. Of course he knew that Sirius' identity had to remain a secret but how important was it to keep a secret if that secret killed the person it was about? He was getting madder and madder until they finally reached Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Hey, I know you," Sirius said while trying to feign a laugh. He looked awful. He was lying on the couch obviously trying to put up a front for Harry's sake but it wasn't working. He was badly bruised and since he was coughing up blood, Harry guessed that he had severe internal injuries. Harry was just standing at the doorway gawking at the probably fatal wounds his godfather had.  
  
Lupin went past Harry and knelt down beside his friend. "Padfoot, don't worry --- you look worse than this when you get up in the mornings." His friend forced a smile. "Padfoot, what can we do to help?"  
  
Dumbledore interjected, "it's best if he doesn't talk but tries to rest instead. I've already given him something for the pain and he needs to try to sleep. I wanted him to see both of you so he would rest a little easier."  
  
"Dumbledore, just give him some sleeping potion if he needs to sleep."  
  
"I can't Remus. He's had a lot of potions already today and I don't want to give him any more. Too many potions weaken each other and we need to give the healing potions a chance to serve their purpose."  
  
"How was the rest of your day Harry?" Sirius asked weakly.  
  
Harry was still standing at the doorway. Lupin turned around to face Harry. "Tell your godfather what you did this afternoon while he was busy getting himself beaten up." Harry walked over to Sirius and told him all about his session at the quidditch pitch with Lupin. Harry quit talking when he realized Sirius had passed out.  
  
Dumbledore knew it would be pointless to try to get Remus or Harry to rest. Although he was worried about everyone in this room (all for different reasons) he couldn't stop thinking about the pressures on Harry. He didn't know how things would turn out with Sirius but even if he fully recovered, he knew this would take a toll on Harry. The young wizard had been through so much already and Dumbledore knew how much was still yet to come.  
  
After a couple of hours Sirius awoke but only for a minute. He asked for some water and then passed out again before even finishing it. Dumbledore conjured up some sandwiches but no one ate. Some time later, in the middle of the night, Sirius began coughing up blood again. He didn't look good. Dumbledore finally told them he didn't think Sirius would make it through the night.  
  
The headmaster caught Lupin's eye. Lupin nodded and slowly followed the headmaster out of the office. He put his hand on his friend's shoulder on the way out. "What is it Dumbledore?"  
  
"He's not going to last the hour. I think we should let Harry spend some time in there alone. Besides I think we need to let Ron and Hermione know what's going on too. They played just as large a part in Sirius' freedom as anyone and they deserve to see Sirius before he leaves us. Besides, it'll be better for Harry if he doesn't have to be the one to tell them. Let's go tell them." Remus didn't want to leave Sirius but he knew the headmaster was right, as usual. Ron and Hermione deserved to know and he sure didn't want Harry to have to go through any more than he already had.  
  
Harry didn't want to cry in front of Dumbledore and he was grateful to the old wizard for leaving him alone with Sirius. He couldn't hold back his tears any longer. It wasn't fair. First his parents died before Harry ever got the chance to know them. Then he found out that his godfather was innocent of any crimes and yet he couldn't live with him because Sirius had to hide from the Ministry. It was only a few months ago that they had gotten really close and here he was watching the only man he ever loved like a parent die. Not to mention Cedric Diggory. He knew all if it was his fault. If he had let Lupin and Sirius kill Pettigrew then Sirius would be free and Cedric would still be alive.  
  
Sirius coughed himself awake again, wrenching Harry from his private thoughts, and Harry knew this was it. He still couldn't fight back the tears even though he didn't want the last thing his godfather ever saw to be him crying, he just couldn't help himself. As sorry as Harry was feeling for himself, he knew Sirius had had an even worse life.  
  
Sirius was sent to Azkaban for killing his best friend, which of course he didn't even do. As if knowing that Voldemort had killed his best friend and his wife wasn't a horrible enough fate, he had to live with knowing everyone he had ever cared for thought that he had done it. He spent twelve years suffering one of the worst possible fates for doing nothing except trying to protect Harry's parents. Harry couldn't say if his tears were for himself or for Sirius.  
  
He heard a ruffle of feathers that he heard a few times before. He saw Dumbledore's phoenix take flight and figured Fawkes was coming over to comfort him. Harry was mildly surprised when Fawkes passed Harry and landed on Sirius. He liked Fawkes as much as any of his friends but there was a time and place for everything and this wasn't the time for a pet to visit his godfather. The last thing a dying man needed was to have a bird perched upon his chest; Harry tried to shoo him away. It actually took Sirius pushing Harry away to make Harry finally leave the phoenix alone.  
  
Harry wondered briefly why Sirius wanted to spend his last few minutes with Fawkes instead of with him but when he realized that the bird was crying pearly tears he finally understood; and he felt incredible stupid. He watched on in silence as Fawkes finished healing his godfather. Eventually the phoenix flew away and Harry waited for Sirius to speak.  
  
"What were you trying to do? Kill me? If you don't like spending so much time with me perhaps you could --- oh I don't know --- tell me instead of TRYING TO KILL ME!" Harry was just staring opened mouth at Sirius until his godfather started laughing and hugged him tightly.  
  
Harry was so happy and so grateful. Harry turned to face the phoenix. "Thanks Fawkes. I'm sorry for getting in your way; by now I should know better."  
  
Harry turned back to face the once dying wizard. She just looked at him for a few seconds and smiled before speaking. "Sirius, what happened?"  
  
"Harry can we talk about something else? At least for a little while, please? I know you have a lot of questions, and to be fair I owe you some answers but have a heart. It's been a long day and I'd rather not relive it quite yet."  
  
Harry understood his feelings only too well. "Alright, but don't think for even one second that I'm going to forget because I'm not. You are eventually going to tell me. But I'll drop it for a little while."  
  
"Good, now we can talk about other things? For example, we can discuss how touched I was that you were crying for your dear old godfather. It was sweet. Did your girlfriend teach you how to do that?" Sirius was sporting a big grin.  
  
"Shut up! I wasn't crying. I had something in my eye." The two continued along this line of conversation until it deteriorated into something even more childish.  
  
When the four deeply depressed group of: Dumbledore, Lupin, Hermione and Ron entered Dumbledore's office they thought they were prepared for anything. They were going to be strong for Harry's sake but they couldn't have been expecting to see what they were seeing. Harry and Sirius were on the floor --- wrestling.  
  
Half of the people in the room were smiling broadly while the other half had their mouths hanging wide open. Everyone just kept looking at everyone else. Sirius was the first to speak.  
  
"Ron, Hermione, how good of you to come. What brings you here?"  
  
"Well," Ron began "we were in the neighborhood when Professor Dumbledore told us that you were dying --- so we thought we'd drop by."  
  
Hermione wasn't taking this nearly as well as Ron. "Well I don't think this is funny at all. I don't know what's going on here but I don't like it one bit. We've got a lot of homework to do and I stopped studying just to come up here so you all could have a good laugh. Well I'm not amused and I'm leaving."  
  
"Hermione, please," Dumbleore started "I can assure you that this is not a joke. Now Sirius and Harry, I think it's time that you both share with us exactly what happened when Remus and I left you two alone." Sirius and Harry looked at each other to see who would speak first.  
  
"Well you see Harry was crying --- "  
  
"I was not! That's not what happened at all. What really happened was that the pain was too much for Sirius and he started crying you see --- "  
  
"I did not!" Before Dumbledore could stop them, the two of them were pretending to go at each other again and were back on the floor wrestling. He was as relieved as anyone but he wanted to hear the rest of the story, even though he was sure he knew it already.  
  
"AHEM! I must beg one of you to please continue so Hermione can return to her studying." Sirius finally told them the rest. "And that's what happened," Sirius concluded his tale. "I owe my life to your phoenix."  
  
All that Lupin could say was "Remarkable." Dumbledore sent Ron and Hermione back to their common room. Sirius thanked them for their concern before they left. Hermione still looked a little miffed like she thought it might all be one big joke. Ron just winked at Sirius as he walked out.  
  
Dumbledore was the first to speak after the young pair left. "Well, shall we continue with Harry's lessons? We were going to work all night anyway, this is an even better exercise than the one we thought up." Lupin and Sirius looked at each other. Harry was waiting for one of them to oppose the headmaster but when they didn't he decided to speak up.  
  
"Lessons, really? Am I the only one who's tired now? It's almost two in the morning. I've transformed twice already and then I spent the next several hours watching my godfather nearly die. I could do with a bit of a lie down." Harry couldn't believe that he was the one suggesting they call it a night  
  
Dumbledore merely smiled and waited. It was Lupin who spoke next. "Harry, we need to see if you can maintain your sphinx form while you're really tired. We were going to try to create something artificial but this is too perfect an opportunity to pass up."  
  
Harry thought that there was more to it than what they were telling him but what choice did he have? "Ok, are we staying here or are we going back to the quidditch pitch?"  
  
Remus looked over to Dumbledore to defer the answer to him. "It's up to you Harry," the headmaster answered.  
  
"Well then we'll go back to the quidditch pitch. I was just starting to have a little fun when Sirius decided to almost die." And with that, the pack of them went down to the quidditch pitch. Harry noticed that it still had the charms on it from earlier. Well to be fair he noticed it still had the cloudiness charm, he only guessed it still had the other one too. What he didn't notice was the rat watching the four of them make their way across the school grounds.  
  
When they got inside the area, Lupin conjured up the mirror walls again. He also gave Harry the same rules as last time and then told him to start transforming.  
  
Harry actually found it easy to clear his mind since he was so tired. As a matter of fact now that the excitement of Sirius being all right again had worn off, Harry was having trouble staying awake. The only thing keeping him from nodding off was the thought of seeing his mom's face again.  
  
It only took Harry about forty minutes to transform this time. Sirius was still shocked at seeing Lily's face on the lion's body --- he hadn't had the extra chance to get used to it like Lupin had. Sirius just had to hear the voice again. "Harry, how do you feel?"  
  
Harry couldn't speak. Uh oh! He felt way too tired to try to think up any rhymes. He instinctively looked over to Dumbledore. The headmaster only shook his head and said, "I'm sorry Harry, but you must learn how to communicate with us, even when you're this tired. That's part of the point of this late night exercise. If you can talk to us now than you should be able to talk to us anytime."  
  
He was so tired though that he forgot he actual question posed to him. He turned back to Sirius trying to will him to repeat the question. Sirius seemed to catch on. He asked, "Harry, how do you feel?"  
  
Harry nodded his understanding and forced himself to try to think. \\ I'm fine; be my valentine.// No that would definitely not work. Let's see --- \\ I'm a little tired, get me a pillow.// No that was just plain stupid. He had to concentrate if he ever wanted to get past this and on to something fun. He needed to keep it very simple. He looked around for any ideas --- oh no ---  
  
"I know that rat; it's a good thing I'm part cat."  
  
A/N: I've been reading a lot lately about the mythical sphinx. There are not too many details out there so I guess I get to make up stuff.  
  
A/N: Kathleen was very close. I was on the verge of making Harry turn into a house elf. 


	21. Rabid Rat

A/N: I own nothing, JKR owns the characters and everything else but the idea - so there.  
  
A/N: Yea for the weekend. Woo Hoo!  
  
A/N: Tell me your thoughts --- share with me.  
  
CH21 Rabid Rat  
  
Dumbledore had seen some weird things in his time but this was the first time he ever remembered seeing a rat, chased by a cat, chased by a dog.  
  
If the situation weren't so serious he would have been laughing for a long time to come. As it was, he raised his wand and tried to lead the rat in question. The only problem was that the rat was very tiny and very quick. He did the next best thing he could think of, he cast a restoration spell on the black dog to help rejuvenate him, maybe that would be enough to enable the dog to catch the rat, if the cat didn't catch it first.  
  
Harry could sense weird things going on in his body but he didn't have the time to stop and think about it. He was running and gaining a little ground when he found that he was suddenly gaining a lot of ground. He wasn't quite sure how but he knew that he was running at an incredible speed even for a four-legged animal.  
  
As he gained speed it took next to no time for him to catch up to the rat, formerly known as Peter Pettigrew. Harry wanted to trap him, not kill him, at least not yet. He leapt over the rat. Pettigrew stopped suddenly and started to backtrack until the large black dog approached. The rat knew from before that the dog would have no mercy; he surrendered himself to the sphinx.  
  
Harry wasn't quite sure what to do. It made him nervous the way the rat kept running toward him. He used his front paws to block the rat while trying to decide what was making him feel uncomfortable. He was careful not to let the rat touch him. It only took a couple of seconds for Dumbledore and Lupin to arrive. Dumbledore produced a glass cage and magicked the rat into it. The four of them were watching the rat in the cage until Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Harry, I need you to transform back. We need to get this criminal to a secure place in the school and I can't have you going near the school in your present form." Harry nodded and returned to his original form.  
  
Dumbledore motioned for Sirius and Lupin to walk in front. The cage with the rat followed them and Dumbledore and Harry trailed. Once they got inside the castle, Dumbledore gave the pair in the lead directions. The five wizards (four and a rat) ended up in a place Harry had never seen before. It looked like a muggle jailhouse. There were multiple cells and each one had different degrees of comforts. The first couple of cells were larger than the rest and had a lot of luxuries (king size beds, recliners, books, etc.). The next couple of cells had some luxuries but not as many. This trend continued until they reached the last two cells. They had nothing except a place to relieve one's self. There was no chair, no bed, nothing. Harry thought it was too good for the rat.  
  
After the four wizards watched the rat for a minute Dumbledore pulled out his wand and turned him back into Peter Pettigrew. Before the rat even finished transforming, the headmaster summoned his wand so there would be no surprises. Then Dumbledore did something that Lupin and Sirius hadn't seen before. He turned around and conjured up something they hadn't ever seen, Dumbledore was talking into a can connected to a string. The string seemed to travel forever and no one except the headmaster knew to whom he was speaking. It was a little unnerving for Lupin and Sirius to see their old headmaster talking to a tin can but they gave him the benefit of the doubt.  
  
Sirius knew that he couldn't penetrate the force field but he didn't want to wait any longer to get some answers from the wizard formerly known as the rat. "Hello again, Peter." He got a whimper as a reply and then continued. "What brings you back to Hogwarts?"  
  
Pettigrew did not answer. No one stopped Sirius from continuing.  
  
"Were you assigned to spy on us or was this just your attempt to brown nose your master Peter?" They all waited to see if Pettigrew would respond. The group only turned around when they heard a pair of footsteps approaching. Only Dumbledore was not surprised when Ron and Hermione appeared following Dumbledore's phoenix.  
  
Dumbledore said to the two newcomers, "I asked Fawkes to bring you two down here to join us. Ron, Hermione, I trust you don't mind me interrupting your studies again but I thought you two would want to see who Harry captured tonight." Ron followed Dumbledore's gaze.  
  
"Wormtail! --- Way to go Harry! It's about time this git serve his sentence. Can't we do more than lock him up though? Can't we --- oh I don't know --- can't we make him give Snape a pedicure?" Harry wasn't the only one to laugh.  
  
Harry was glad Dumbledore had the foresight to send for Hermione and Ron. It was hard not to remember how personally Ron took it when he found out that his pet Scabbers was really a dark wizard who killed Harry's parents. Ron had almost as much right as Harry and Sirius to see Pettigrew behind bars, he only wished that he would have thought to bring Ron and Hermione down.  
  
Dumbledore wasn't going to take any chances this time. The whole group of them was going to stay right here until the Ministry wizards showed up. There would be no mistakes this time. Everyone remained basically in his or her place for what seemed like hours until one wizard that no one had ever seen before showed up.  
  
"Hello," she said. "I am Bruno from the Ministry security squad. I understand that you all are holding a fugitive here." Dumbledore nodded toward the prisoner.  
  
"Wow - he's supposed to be dead. What an excellent prisoner you all have captured. But if he's alive then Mr. Black couldn't have killed him." The confused ministry wizard looked back at Dumbledore and once again followed his gaze.  
  
"AAAAACCCCCKKKKK! SIRIUS BLACK!"  
  
"Do calm down," Dumbledore was demanding. "Please realize who is locked up in the cage and who is out here and helped capture that criminal."  
  
"Yes headmaster" was all the security wizard replied. She did seem to take a couple of minutes to calm down before indicating that she was ready to accept the prisoner. She finally spoke again, "All right sir, I'm ready to take the prisoner."  
  
"Perhaps it would be better if we got more security wizards down here? I'm sure it wouldn't take very much time at all."  
  
"No sir, thanks for the offer but I'm anxious to get this crook where he belongs. I'd be appreciative though if one or all of you accompanied us to Hogsmeade until we apparate back to the Ministry." Dumbledore nodded and said, "I think you're likely to find a volunteer or two among this group."  
  
It was quickly decided that everyone was going to follow the pair to Hogsmeade. After all, there was no one here who didn't have a vested interested in seeing the rat incarcerated for life. Dumbledore lifted the enchantment on the cell and let the security wizard inside. The security wizard got out what was presumably a pair of magical handcuffs and went straight to the inmate.  
  
"Peter Pettigrew, you're being charged with crimes against the wizarding world to specifically include killing Lily and James Potter." She went to put the magical handcuffs on him. When she touched Pettigrew, they both instantly disappeared.  
  
"NNNNNNNOOOOOOO!!!!!" Sirius screamed.  
  
Hermione was the next to speak this time. "Oh no! He was a portkey. I guess we're just lucky that none of you touched him before putting him in the cell." Everyone just turned and looked at Hermione. They all knew that she was right. The portkey was obviously meant for Harry (the only other possibilities were Sirius and Dumbledore and both of them could apparate back).  
  
Dumbledore told the group to meet him in his office in a few minutes. No one moved until the headmaster explained that he needed to go send a message to the ministry explaining what happened. "I'll be along in a few minutes, go on ahead now."  
  
Lupin and Sirius led the pack to the headmaster's office. Ron and Hermione were both wondering what they had been missing out on the last couple of months in Harry's lessons. Harry was still thinking about what would have happened if he had let his father's friends kill Pettigrew. Sirius was thinking about how close he had come once again to having his freedom only to the rug pulled out from under him. And finally Remus was curious (although he thought he knew) as to what Sirius was thinking about.  
  
When they got back to Dumbledore's office the two adults conjured up some coffee and some pasties. Lupin and Sirius knew that Ron and Hermione had a certain right to know some stuff but they wondered how much to tell the two young wizards. Harry was also having the same doubts. He wanted to tell them everything but he knew that he wasn't allowed. He was wondering though with all the things that they had found out today if they were allowed to know more than he previously thought.  
  
It was only a couple of minutes before the owner of the office showed. He bade everyone to sit down. Harry was only mildly surprised that the office seemed to be big enough now for everyone to be comfortably seated. He had spent quite a lot of time in here today and he didn't think there was any way that it could comfortably seat this many people. But it did.  
  
"I'm afraid I can't answer everyone's questions just yet. Sirius, I can only imagine your frustration. But we're no worse off than when we started and I can assure you that Remus and I are going to continue to search for Pettigrew. It's awfully early now and I must insist that everyone get some sleep straight away."  
  
The three students went to their common room. Because of the hour, they weren't at all surprised to find that no one else was there. Although Harry wanted to go straight to his bed, he wasn't all that shocked when Ron and Hermione sat him down to talk about the last couple of months.  
  
"Harry," Hermione started, "we've tried not to interfere with your privacy this year. No one could be happier for you than Ron and I for the chance that you've had to spend with Sirius this year but we need to know if you have some answers to the questions we've had all year."  
  
Harry was torn --- although he had always counted on his friends in the past and not kept any secrets from them, he also knew that he had to remain faithful to the Order. He had known for a while that this moment would come when his friends would call him out but today couldn't be that day, he wasn't ready for it. Too much had happened already.  
  
Harry couldn't bear to have this conversation right now. He decided to employ Sirius' technique from earlier in the night. "Ron, Hermione, I'll talk to you to about this at the next possible chance but please don't make me do it right now. It's been such an incredibly long day. I really need to go to sleep right now."  
  
Ron had no intention of letting Harry get off this easily but he had to admit that his friend looked like he needed the rest. While Ron was having the internal struggle, Hermione was already speaking. "Alright Harry but even if you don't want to talk about this, don't start avoiding us because we only want to help. We really want to know what's going on with you but more importantly is that we want you to know you can talk to us."  
  
Harry smiled at Hermione as he and Ron went up to their room. He had so much to think about. He knew how Ron and Hermione felt with him because it's exactly the same way that Harry felt about Sirius and whatever he was doing with Lupin and Dumbledore. Dumbledore --- he didn't know why he kept getting angry with Dumbledore this year but shouldn't Dumbledore have realized that Pettigrew was a portkey? No that was ridiculous --- Harry hadn't seen it why should he expect that anyone would have been able to predict something so off the wall.  
  
Harry lay down without even changing. He wasn't really sleepy as much as he was just tired. He didn't know what was in store for him after he woke up but he did know that he needed to rest. He hadn't even drifted off to sleep when his scar started burning so badly that he screamed out.Ha  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N: Kathleen I thought a house elf could be fun too. Hermione would have a bigger role and I could have explored that special brand of elf magic but then I wouldn't be able to rhyme. 


	22. Worried Wizards

A/N: I own nothing, JKR owns the characters and everything else but the idea - so there.  
  
A/N: Tell me your thoughts --- share with me.  
  
A/N: I spent 20 minutes trying to get rid of the "Ha" at the end of the last chapter. I didn't type it and didn't even know it was there until I got Moonlight's post. I reposted but it stayed there. It's not on my word document. Just one of those mysterious things, I guess fanfiction.net didn't like my cliffhanger.  
  
CH22 Worried Wizards  
  
Harry remembered what Dumbledore had said last year about what caused his scar to hurt. He was pretty sure that he knew what his burning scar meant but he knew he should go back to the headmaster's office and let him know. He had to decide quickly what to tell the boys in his room because, after his scream, everyone was awake. The decision was easier than he thought. He had very little say in the matter because he was too tired to make anything up. It was Ron who finally asked the questions Harry was waiting for.  
  
"What's wrong? Why'd you scream?"  
  
"My scar hurts. I'm going to go tell Dumbledore." Most of the boys just say there at this revelation not even knowing the significance of it. Neville however, pulled his covers up over his head.  
  
"You want me to come?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry was torn. He wanted to be alone but he didn't want to keep pushing away his two best friends. Ron was the first friend he ever had in the wizarding world, well after Hagrid at least. "Yeah, come on."  
  
When the two boys got down to the common room they found that Hermione was still sitting there. She heard them come down. "What are you two up to now?"Ha  
  
"My scar hurt just a minute or two ago. We're going to go tell Dumbledore. Do you want to come with us?"  
  
"Yeah." And with that the trio set out as they had done countless times in the past. Harry had been to the headmaster's office so many times this year that he felt he could find it while wearing a blindfold. They knocked when they reached Dumbledore's office. Sirius opened the door.  
  
He smiled when he saw them. "Hey there, you three. It's kind of late. I can't really speak for Ron and Hermione but Harry, I know you have got to be exhausted. I thought you were going to try to get some sleep."  
  
"I was but something happened shortly after I went to bed." He paused before telling Sirius the rest. When he had heard the whole story, Sirius reached the same conclusion that Harry did. Ron and Hermione were a tad bit slower to catch on.  
  
Ron piped up, "What's the problem? Harry's scar has hurt before and we already know that You-Know-Who is on the rise. Why is this time worse than any other time?"  
  
Sirius cast a quick glance around the room and then decided to explain so Harry wouldn't be forced to. "Dumbledore is sure that Harry's scar burns whenever Voldemort is nearby or feeling particularly murderous. Although there are multiple reasons that this could have happened, I think it's very likely that --- "  
  
Hermione gasped. She figured it out and was able to finish Sirius's thought. " --- That the Ministry security wizard is dead."  
  
Sirius didn't answer her one way or the other; he just stood there looking at them. Harry didn't like the way Sirius was stalling. He didn't know what else could possibly be wrong and then it occurred to him. "Sirius, where are Lupin and Dumbledore?"  
  
Sirius didn't say anything for a while. Then he just started shaking his head very slowly and looked down toward the floor. "I don't know."  
  
Harry had a very uneasy feeling. Things hadn't been going that well lately for the wizarding world. That simple truth coupled that with the fact that he'd been up for almost twenty hours and was still physically exhausted from the day's events pretty much assured that no one could be surprised that Harry wasn't able to hide his frustration.  
  
"What do you mean you don't know? How could you not know? Were you here when they left or weren't you? They said --- oh no --- they said that they were going after Pettigrew. We have to go after them!"  
  
Sirius grabbed Harry's shoulder. "Calm down Harry. Think about it. Nothing good would come of a wizard on the lam and three teen aged wizards going off into the night to chase dark wizards." As much as he wanted to be doing something, Harry had to admit that when he heard it out loud it sounded pretty stupid. He just sat there quietly and the others seemed to follow his lead.  
  
Sirius was finally the one to break the silence. "Well if none of us are going to bed any time soon, at the least we should be doing something productive. Ron, why don't you and Hermione show Harry what you've been learning in your independent classes with McGonagall?"  
  
"Yeah," Harry agreed, "I have been wondering what you two have been learning in your new class. You two used to talk about it at meals but you haven't discussed it in a long time. I'd like to see some of the magic McGonagall had taught you."  
  
"Well it works both ways you know. We want to know what you --- "  
  
"RON!" Hermione chastised in a voice that would have made Mrs. Weasley proud. "Come on Ron, let's go ahead and show him how we've been spending our free time. Besides," she continued without missing a beat, "Someone in this room could stand the practice." Hermione shot a quick smile to Harry while she was waiting for Ron to count to three.  
  
Ron nodded his acquiescence and started the count to three.  
  
"One" Hermione and Ron were standing about five feet apart facing each other. Each held their wands at the ready.  
  
"Two" Harry was watching them intently, curious to see what was going to happen next.  
  
"Provo Lingado"  
  
Ron cast a spell at Hermione's wand hand that turned it into a taco shell. The wand escaped the useless corn product and fell to the floor.  
  
Harry and Sirius were having a good laugh but Hermione was furious. "THREE RON --- you forgot to say three!"  
  
"Oh. Did I? So sorry." However Ron, in fact, didn't look sorry at all.  
  
Sirius performed the counter curse for Hermione who mumbled her thanks. This little exchange did cause Harry to start to get a little more curious about what his two friends had been learning. "So what else have you two learned?"  
  
Hermione was the first to answer Harry's question. "Everything we've learned has been along these same lines. We've been practicing tons of spells to disarm people. We've been taught how to focus our attack on someone's wand or wand hand. Professor McGonagall spent the first couple of weeks teaching us when and why shielding spells weakened and since then she's been teaching us how to defeat them. She says attacking the wand or the wand hand is the best defensive spell there is because then it's extremely unlikely that the person can perform the counter-curse on themselves."  
  
This all made sense to Harry now that he heard it but he never thought about it before. He briefly wondered why they hadn't learned that principle in one of their classes like Defense Against the Dark Arts. "You mean that both of you can defeat my shielding spells?"  
  
Hermione shook her head. "It depends. Those spells are meant to be defensive so when you're just standing there we probably can't beat your spell. But when you move your arm away from your body, say to cast a spell, then you're making that part of your body more vulnerable and be probably could defeat your shielding spells." Harry was considering this. It all seemed logical enough but he was too tired to make sense out of it. He hoped he remembered later to ask them about it again.  
  
Ron decided to use this opportunity to take another stab at Harry. "And what have you two been working on?"  
  
Sirius answered, "This and that, mainly that." He paused to study the look on Ron's face. He noticed that Ron was not amused so he hurried on. "Ron, we've been teaching Harry a bunch of different types of spells that we think he should know in case he ever meets any more Death Eaters, like he did tonight."  
  
"Like what?" Ron asked. Sirius could tell that he still wasn't convinced. Hermione didn't look convinced either but at least she didn't seem interested in pressing the issue. Of course he could only imagine what they felt like thinking that he and Harry were excluding them this year, and after all they were but not by choice. Sirius wanted to honor the Order and Dumbledore's wished but he also owed his freedom to these two teenagers as much as he did to anyone else. He turned back to Ron.  
  
"Harry's learned --- "  
  
Sirius was cut off as the door opened. Everyone turned to see Dumbledore and Lupin enter the office. They seemed unhurt, but unhappy.  
  
Lupin walked over to Sirius. "I'm sorry. But we weren't able to get him Padfoot. We will though."  
  
Sirius didn't seem very surprised and only nodded his response. Hermione looked up at the headmaster. "What about the Ministry wizard? Is she --- "  
  
Dumbledore knew what was coming and spoke quickly to save her the pain of asking. "Yes. I'm afraid Bruno was killed tonight. How did you all know?"  
  
"My scar was burning." Dumbledore turned to study Harry after he said that --- it did make sense.  
  
"Ah. I'm afraid I'm going to have to once again insist that everyone go to bed. It's nearly sunup and we've all been through a lot. And some of us aren't as young as others. After lunch we'll all meet back here."  
  
"Us too?" Ron asked tentatively.  
  
Dumbledore chucked. "Yes both you and Hermione are invited. I think perhaps it's time to share a little information."  
  
Sirius and Lupin waited for the door to close before asking Dumbledore what he meant. "Surely you aren't going to tell Ron and Hermione about the Order?"  
  
"I must remind you that extreme events require extreme actions but no; it is not my intention to tell them about the Order, at least not yet. Now please let me get a little rest. I have many things to work out." Sirius transformed and then he and Lupin went to the room that they sometimes stayed in.  
  
Meanwhile the young trio had returned to their bedrooms in silence. Each lost in his or her own thought, at the common room they parted without so much as a nod. This time, Harry was asleep almost before his head hit the pillow.  
  
Ron had to wake Harry up so they could get to Dumbledore's office in time. Ron actually wouldn't have minded getting there a little early, he was anxious to finally get some answers to the questions he bad been asking for almost the entire first half of the school year. Waking Harry early that afternoon however was not an easy task. Ron yelled at him, shook him, kicked the bed, tossed a pillow or two, and finally had to resort to shooting a spray of water out of his wand.  
  
Harry awoke still not feeling completely rested. After he dried off, the two boys met Hermione downstairs and they all went to the headmaster's office together.  
  
They were surprised when no one answered their knock. Harry finally decided to go into the office anyway. It was empty, they looked around but there definitely wasn't anyone inside. They weren't sure what to do next. They waited for a little while but then Harry's stomach betrayed him. He couldn't even remember the last time he ate and he didn't put up much of a fight when Hermione insisted that they all go down to the Great Hall. "Don't worry, we'll come straight back but it won't help anything if we don't eat."  
  
The entire time they were walking to the Great Hall, the trio kept looking around to see if Dumbledore, Sirius, or Lupin were just late heading up to the headmaster's office. They didn't see them or any professor on their way to a late lunch. They saw Fred and George and went to sit beside them.  
  
Ron tried to start up a conversation. "Where have you two been hiding lately? We haven't seen much of you and the common room has been unusually quiet lately."  
  
George glanced quickly at his twin before answering his other brother. "We've been studying you twit, we have NEWTs this this."  
  
Ron almost spit out his Sheppard's Pie. "Yeah right. That's convincing. What? Can't you open a joke shop with less than ten NEWTs each?"  
  
George realized it had been a stupid lie. He was furious with himself because he was usually much better at lying than that. Even he knew that trying to convince anyone, much less his own brother that they were studying was a hopeless cause. He knew that he had a better chance of convincing them that he and Fred were rehearsing for the Russian Ballet. He was trying to think of what else to say when he was interrupted.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up and made an announcement. "I need your attention please. I need all the prefects to gather up every student from their house and bring them back in here for another announcement. Go on now."  
  
Ron, Harry, and Hermione just sat staring at each other until Fred's voice brought them back to reality. "Oy, aren't you three prefects?"  
  
"Uh yeah," Harry said. "Hermione you go to the common room and then start counting heads back in here. Ron, you do a quick sweep outside and I'll sweep the rest of the castle. The 6th and 7th year prefects can catch the stragglers."  
  
With a quick nod the three split up to find all the members of their house. Apparently Malfoy had the same assignment Harry did because they kept bumping into each other all over the school. Harry thought Malfoy seemed to have a smirk on his ugly face like maybe he knew something, but he couldn't be sure and he didn't have enough time to waste getting into a fight right now. He kept scouring the castle for stray Gryffindors. After finding a few in the library, and having been everywhere else he could think of, he decided to head back into the Great Hall.  
  
Ron and Hermione were already sitting down when Harry went over to join them at the Gryffindor table. Everywhere he turned, he overheard students trying to guess what this was all about. Harry noticed that Professor McGonagall was the only teacher around and he hadn't even seen any while searching the castle. He also remembered not seeing any in the hallways when they first came down for lunch. He mentioned this little tidbit of information to Ron and Hermione.  
  
Eventually, when each and every student was accounted for, Professor McGonagall once again took her place in the middle of the staff table. "Everyone is to go up to their rooms and pack. Christmas vacation is starting early this year. You all will be owled with the start date of the second semester. You will not leave your towers unless accompanied by a Hogwarts professor. You will be leaving tonight so go pack quickly and then wait in your common rooms for the head of your house to come and talk to you further. Well, what are you all waiting for? Shoo!"  
  
Harry had a sinking feeling in his stomach. By the looks on his friends' faces, he wasn't the only one to feel that way. The three of them got up and walked towards the staff table.  
  
  
  
A/N: So??? What does everyone think? I would like to thank my faithful reviewers. I only have three or four and one of those insists on questioning my sanity! 


	23. Private Plight

A/N: I own nothing, JKR owns the characters and everything else but the idea - so there.  
  
A/N: Tell me your thoughts --- share with me.  
  
A/N: Come one - I know you want to tell me what you're hoping will happen.  
  
CH23 Private Plight  
  
The Great Hall was almost emptied as they approached the head of their house. She looked up as they neared. "I was going to go get you three anyway; I'm glad you came over here."  
  
That struck them as odd. They expected Professor McGonagall to yell at them and send them back to Gryffindor Tower. And none of them really thought that she looked glad at all. "Potter, you will follow me. You two stay here." The three friends briefly glanced at each other as Harry followed her to the other side of the Great Hall. When they were well out of ear shot range of the other two she stopped walking and turned to face him as she began speaking.  
  
"Potter, Professor Dumbledore gave me very clear instructions on this matter earlier in the day. Although I may not agree with them, I have no choice but to carry them out. Harry, Dumbledore, Lupin and Black are trapped in a forest filled with Death Eaters. It's only a matter of time before they're caught and you're going to have to go after them. It won't be for a couple of hours but it does have to be you. I'll explain more about that later. Now that isn't the pressing issue. The more time sensitive issue is that it's up to you whether or not to tell Weasley and Granger."  
  
"It is? Why?"  
  
"Dumbledore was very clear that I was to leave it up to you whether or not to tell your two best friends. There are good and bad points to each decision but I'm afraid you don't have much time. I need your decision now."  
  
"What are the good and bad points?"  
  
"Well I'm sure that I don't know them all and I don't want to unduly influence you --- "  
  
"Please tell me anything that you can. I'm sure Professor Dumbledore wouldn't mind."  
  
"I'll only tell you what I think is the biggest plus of each and then you must decide for yourself but again, you don't have much time --- the train back to London will be here soon and there are other preparations I need to make depending on which way you decide to go. The biggest advantage I see to telling them is that they will probably choose to stay here with you and go with you to help free the wizards, and frankly, I think you could probably use their help."  
  
Harry was extremely shocked but he was trying to hide it from the witch speaking to him. He listened intently as she continued. "The biggest advantage that I see to NOT telling them is that they will then have no choice but to go home with everyone else, and that means they will remain safe."  
  
Harry wasn't sure this was a decision he was ready for. He would let Ron and Hermione go home in a minute if he thought that he could help his mentors without them. As bad as he would feel if one or both of them got hurt, he didn't think he had a choice. He knew that they would both want to help if the choice was theirs and he also knew that if McGonagall and Dumbledore thought he needed their help then he probably did. He also knew how he would feel if the tables were turned and they had to decide whether or not to tell him something as important as this.  
  
"I do want to tell them, but it must be their choice to stay."  
  
"Very well. If they don't decide to stay send them to their rooms to pack. If they do decide to stay, bring them to Dumbledore's office. Whichever way you all go, I must ask you to hurry. I'll be waiting for your verdict in the headmaster's office." And with that she turned on her heel and walked out of the Great Hall leaving Harry alone to go talk to his two best friends.  
  
"What's going on Harry?" Hermione asked.  
  
"Yeah, what is it?" Ron asked.  
  
Harry spent the next sixty seconds filling them in on what Professor McGonagall had told him, everything she had told him. "Don't worry about me, I'll be fine. I want you to do what you want to do and only what you want to do. You've both done so much already for me and for my dad's friends that --- "  
  
"Don't be daft!" Ron interrupted.  
  
"You are being kind of melodramatic Harry. You know we're both going to stay. I'm only glad that you had the sense to tell us because if you hadn't Ron and I would have beaten you up and how would that look? The famous Harry Potter being beaten up by little old us."  
  
Harry didn't know how to react at first. In the end he just smiled. "Come on. We have to go meet McGonagall in Dumbledore's office. Hopefully she'll tell us what happened." They ran to the office. When Harry knocked, McGonagall's voice answered, "You three may enter."  
  
The trio smiled as they entered the office and sat down in their now familiar places. Each of them was glad that their head of house knew them well enough to know that they would each choose to stay. After they were situated she began.  
  
"Well, you all already know that Dumbledore and two of his associates have gone missing. Also you know that he instructed me earlier in the day that I was to bring in one or all of you and --- er --- and launch the rescue plan."  
  
"What rescue plan?"  
  
"Patience Potter, I was getting to that. First of all I need to make sure that you three understand that you can change your mind at any time before you go."  
  
"Go where?"  
  
"Weasley, all of you, please let me finish; this is difficult enough without each of you interrupting me every few seconds."  
  
"Sorry Professor," the boys muttered in unison.  
  
"Do any of you think you know why we started these two new classes this year and why we decided to start them only with 5th years?"  
  
Harry thought he knew that the independent study class was a chance to get him ready for the Order's test at the end of the year. He hadn't really thought about the other class. He also hadn't expended too much brainpower on why the professors were only teaching their year. Hermione had though.  
  
"You all are trying to get us ready to fight You-Know-Who's army of Death Eaters."  
  
"Yes that's the first part of it. And I must tell you that Professor Dumbledore insists that all of his students and staff call Voldemort by his name." Only Ron flinched at hearing the name. Harry was glad; he agreed with Dumbledore's philosophy and especially hated it when people called him the "Dark Lord". He wasn't a lord. He was an evil monster.  
  
Professor McGonagall continued, "He doesn't want the myths growing because people are afraid to say his name. Now please continue Granger. Why are we only teaching the 5th years."  
  
"Well there are a few possibilities. I think that the most likely reason is that you have three years' worth of new things to teach us."  
  
"That's exactly right. We don't want any of the 6th or 7th years thinking they know enough to run off and handle the Death Eaters after only a year or two of extra training. We spent a lot of time over the summer trying to decide what was the right year group to begin with and we came up with your year group. That's another reason that makes what I'm about to tell you all so difficult. You haven't had nearly enough training to do this but we have no choice because it has to be Harry and he has to have help."  
  
Professor McGonagall stopped talking after that last sentence. She seemed to be trying to decide how to proceed. Not one of the trio even thought about breaking the silence. She made eye contact with each of the three of them before continuing.  
  
"I don't want to influence your decision one way or the other although it would be impossible for me not to have an opinion. Some Death Eaters have trapped Dumbledore, Lupin and Black. They don't actually have them yet they've just got him pinpointed inside a five square mile forest. They're pretty well hidden and can probably elude capture for days inside the forest but getting past the Death Eaters to escape is going to be another matter."  
  
"Why don't they apparate out?" Hermione asked before she remembered that questions were entirely unwelcome at this point.  
  
"I think they were set up. They were chasing Pettigrew and when they followed him into this forest they found that it had all types of charms on it that must have been set earlier. The charms are too complicated to have been set on the spot. One of the charms is an anti-apparation spell. Since Death Eaters appear to have no trouble apparating in, it must be tailored to only prevent people from apparating out. Now are there any other questions before I continue?"  
  
They knew she wasn't really encouraging them to ask anything else. When no one asked anything else, she continued.  
  
"Thankfully the full moon starts tonight and they think their best chance is to escape while Lupin is transformed. Death Eaters or no, everyone in their right mind is scared of a fully-grown werewolf. They should be able to stay hidden until Lupin transforms and then try to escape. Harry, they can't corral Lupin out in his werewolf state without another animagus that's big enough. Black apparently --- er --- knows from experience that it takes two large animals to control Lupin."  
  
Ron and Hermione didn't miss a beat. They didn't say anything but they both turned to stare wide-eyed at Harry.  
  
"Dumbledore is really needed in his present form to repel approaching Death Eaters. I'm afraid that my animagus form isn't big enough to help. Harry, it's strictly up to you whether --- "  
  
"I'll do it. I'm ready now."  
  
Professor McGonagall looked slightly saddened but nevertheless she smiled before continuing. "Harry, slow down. It will be soon but not quite yet -- - you have to go at the prearranged time. Now as for you two," she looked over at other teenaged wizard and witch sitting in the room. It tore her up on the inside that she was sending these three 5th year students on such a dangerous mission but what choice was there? It had to be done and her cat form was not a match for a werewolf.  
  
"Now as for you two, you two also have a role in this --- but only if you want it." They were already nodding their heads up and down.  
  
"At least do me the courtesy of thinking about it. Although I could do it, I really should go with the other professors and we're not sure how long it's going to take to get Lupin corralled. Anyway, if you consent, I will apparate the three of you to a place about one-half mile away from the forest. Harry will already be in his animagus form. The three of you, working together will be able to apparate to Dumbledore. Ron, Hemrione, after I place a couple of spells on you, you will ride on Harry's back disarming any Death Eaters that you happen stumble across. That's basically the same thing that Dumbledore is doing with Black."  
  
Although Ron and Hermione both had a multitude of questions, they knew that this wasn't the time. They both said that they would go and waited for theit professor to tell them what they were supposed to do next.  
  
"All right then, it's settled. I need to go speak to the other students in our house before they leave. You three go down to the kitchen. I want everyone well fed and watered before you go. We'll meet back here in twenty minutes and then we'll go."  
  
As was often the case, each of the three friends had many more questions than they had answers. Ron and Hermione had even more questions since learning only a few minutes ago that their best friend was an animagus, an unregistered one at that.  
  
They walked most of the way in silence. Ron, the tallest, reached up to tickle the pear. When they entered the kitchen they were met almost immediately by ---  
  
"Dobby! How are you?"  
  
"Dobby is fine misters and miss. Dobby was hoping to see you three before you left today. Dobby is needing to tell you all something very important."  
  
Harry extricated himself from Dobby's death grip around his mid-section and said, "Can we get something to eat while we talk?"  
  
It took under ten seconds for ten house elves to appear with trays and pitchers. The elves led the students to a table and distributed the food and drinks.  
  
Ron couldn't hide his amazement, "I've said it before and I'll say it again. What amazing service!" The house elves bowed their thanks and left Dobby to his hungry guests.  
  
"Dobby, how did you know we were leaving today?" Hermione asked.  
  
"House elves know things miss. We go all over the castle at all times of the day and night. That is why I am needing to speak to you three. Dobby knows that his former master's son has been studying the dark arts. Dobby knows that evil dark wizards have set a trap for Harry Potter. Harry Potter must not leave Hogwarts."  
  
Harry groaned. "Not this again Dobby. Come on, have a heart."  
  
"Harry Potter must not leave Hogwarts. If you try to leave, Dobby must go with you. You is not safe away from Hogwarts sir."  
  
Harry had enough on his plate without arguing with Dobby again. He stood up and turned to Dobby. "I'll be fine; now just drop it." He left the kitchen. Ron and Hermione had little choice but to follow him out. That didn't stop Ron from stuffing his pockets with pasties as he left.  
  
They met McGonagall back in Dumbledore's office. "We need to be sure that you three get there on time. We'll talk while we walk over to Hogsmeade. Come along now."  
  
She told them the details of the plan while they walked. "I will apparate the four of us to a spot about a half mile away from the forest. Once we get there, you three will immediately grab hold of each other and picture Dumbledore standing in the forest about one hundred yards deep from the edge closest to us. The most important thing is that you all concentrate on Dumbledore's features and just imagine him surrounded by trees. Ron, you count out loud and on the count of three each of you will try to apparate to Dumbledore. It will be a shorter distance that what you've been doing in your Tuesday afternoon practices so I know it won't be a problem."  
  
Hermione briefly thought back to the time she and Ron had dueled in Dumbledore's office to show Sirius and Harry what they had been learning. She thought it would be better if she was the one counting to three since Ron had so much trouble last time getting to three before hexing her hand into a taco shell but she decided to let it go.  
  
When they got to the park in Hogsmeade she faced them once again and said. "This is the last chance for any of you to change your mind; I assure each of you that there would be no shame in doing so."  
  
Quickly and in unison they all said, "We're going." They briefly smiled at each other and waited for her to continue.  
  
"Very well then. Harry, nothing against your --- er --- speed and prowess at transforming but go ahead and do it here before we apparate."  
  
They only had to wait a few minutes for Harry to once again become the beautiful animagus that he knew he could, if no one else here knew he was capable of becoming such a magnificent magical creature. Hermione and Ron just stared at him. They had each seen enough pictures to know whose face they were looking at. Hermione couldn't resist stroking his beautiful fur. Even McGonagall was looking impressed. She was the first to speak. "Harry, before we proceed, I was instructed to ensure that you could say something to me."  
  
He couldn't open his mouth. With all that had been going on today he hadn't had time to learn any generic rhymes and really hadn't even thought about it. He just had to settle down and focus. He could do this. He had to do this. \\ Let's go. I'm ready now.// Nope. \\ I can talk later. Find me a waiter.// Yeah, he thought to himself, that made a lot of sense. He had to think.  
  
"Come on already. My nerves are steady."  
  
"That will do. Everyone grab hands --- and --- er --- paws." She knew that desperate times called for desperate measures but she really hoped that Dumbledore was right about bringing these three students into this lair of Death Eaters. There was no point in second guessing the head master.  
  
POP  
  
The teenagers immediately turned to face the forest, grabbed hands and waited for Ron to count to three. The only problem was --- there was no Ron.  
  
A/N: A lot of stuff is starting to come together. Please inform me of any inconsistencies. I had to read it over and over to get it to a point where I was happy with it. 


	24. Frightful Forest

A/N: I own nothing, JKR owns the characters and everything else but the idea - so there.  
  
A/N: Tell me your thoughts --- share with me. Back to the stupid workweek. Oh well.  
  
A/N: Come one - I know you want to tell me what you're hoping will happen.  
  
CH24 Frightful Forest  
  
"Weasley! Where are you?" Professor McGonagall asked as loudly as she dared to, maybe even a little louder. Everyone was looking every which way for Ron. It was Hermione that brought them back to focus on the task at hand.  
  
"Professor, how long do we have before we have to go? How long will Professor Dumbledore wait for us at the location?"  
  
She answered quickly, "You all don't have any extra time to spare. You two join hands and go when I count to two. One. Two." With that they were gone. She hoped that they went to the correct spot but she had other things to worry about. Ron and Hermione, being in the middle of a forest surrounded by Death Eaters, were still probably safer than Ronald Weasley, wherever he was.  
  
She knew that there was nothing else she could do here. She apparated back to Hogsmeade and as quickly as was possible, she made her way back to the school grounds. She could no longer think about joining the other professors on their mission to capture Pettigrew. She had to try to find Weasley, even if she didn't know where to start looking.  
  
When she got inside the castle she went straight to the staff room. Almost all of the other teachers were in there preparing to go. "It's time," she told them.  
  
They all made their way to Hogsmeade. The only person on the staff left in the school was Hagrid. His job was to ensure that all the students made their way safely back to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
Professor McGonagall went with them so she could start searching for Weasley by apparating to different places. She didn't know where she was going to look yet; she just knew that she had to do something. She couldn't have known that she would never have looked in the right place for him.  
  
Harry the sphinx and Hermione had managed to apparate to Dumbledore with no trouble. Hermione started to ask a question but Dumbledore motioned for both of them to remain silent. He slowly and silently led them to the hiding place where he, Sirius, and Lupin were holed up waiting for the full moon.  
  
When they finally got settled into the lair Dumbledore whispered a quick enchantment and then told everyone that they were free to speak. "I've placed a soundproof charm around our area. Everyone is free to talk, or rhyme" he added while flashing a quick smile at Harry, "but I'm afraid that I must insist on asking the first question." He turned to Harry and Hermione, "Where is Ron? Didn't he decide to come?"  
  
Harry instinctively knew that any explanation this long was going to have to be answered by Hermione. He briefly considered transforming back so he could talk with the group more easily but he figured that Dumbledore advise him to if it was the right thing to do. He, like everyone else in the lair, turned his attention to Hermione and waited for her to explain where Ron was.  
  
"We don't know where he is. Of course he decided to come with us. One second he was there and the next he was gone. He was with us and Professor McGonagall in Hogsmeade when we each took a hold of each other and waited for her to apparate us. When we appeared outside of the forest he was gone. We looked around in every possible direction but he wasn't there. Before we could discuss it, Professor McGonagall said that our time was up and for Harry and me to come and meet you anyway."  
  
"I see. Well she was quite right of course. We must deal with one problem at a time and our first problem is to get everyone safely out of here. Now do both of you understand our plan?"  
  
Harry merely nodded while Hermione answered, "Yes, she explained it to us. But professor, she had said that she was going to put enchantments on Ron and me before we got onto Harry's back. That never happened."  
  
Sirius spoke up at this point. "Oh well that's no problem. We'll let Moony take care of that. You're going to sit on Harry's back and basically protect him, right?"  
  
"Right, I guess."  
  
Sirius smiled at her. "Right. Dumbledore is going to do the same thing for me. The werewolf here can look out for himself. You and the headmaster are basically going to be our defense since we can't do much in our animagus form. Although whether or not he knows it, Harry can do much more than I can. In any case, I've had people ride on my back before and it's extremely distracting. Now normally I'm all for giving my godson a hard time but he's going to have his paws full helping me keep this nocturnal lunatic in check."  
  
Hermione giggled.  
  
"Anyway, there are ways to make Harry more comfortable with --- er --- passengers. Moony can cast a lightness spell on you. That makes is seem to Harry like you only weigh half was much as you actually do --- "  
  
Sirius was cut off because Hermione half play and half for real punched him in the stomach. All the other men in the lair laughed heartily. After catching his breath, Sirius continued.  
  
"I deserved that. I know better than to EVER comment about a witch and her weight. Anyway, Moony can also cast a spell so that you won't fall off of him."  
  
"Ooohhh like that potion Neville came up with a few weeks ago the day before our game against Slytherin."  
  
"Yeah Hermione, something like that." Sirius smiled from the memories of simpler times. He wished the only obstacle his godson had in front of him was a quidditch match. Hermione's next question got his attention again.  
  
"What else?"  
  
"Oh nothing really, anything else would be a personal preference on Harry's part. Some animagi prefer for their rider to be shrunk so they don't feel them kicking all over their torso, others prefer for you to be in a saddle because it's less of a strain on the back while still others prefer that we temporarily remove your legs so their movement won't be hampered. It really all depends on the animagus and since Harry hasn't had any experience yet let's not do anything except the first two basic spells."  
  
No one else had said anything during the entire conversation between Sirius and Hermione. When it seemed like they had finally talked themselves out, even Harry had had enough time to think of something to say.  
  
"My look at all the pretty birds. Did you two finally run out of words? Our best friend has left our side. I'd think we should be searching far and wide. When can we get out of here? I would like a butterbeer?" Harry smiled when he was finished.  
  
Hermione was impressed but she was a little shocked by how affected the two middle-aged wizards in the lair were by Harry's questions. She thought she knew why but made a mental note to ask someone later to confirm her suspicions.  
  
Dumbledore answered Harry. "Very impressive; very impressive indeed. You do of course understand that we're in a pretty serious situation ourselves though. I assure you that we do not often ask three teen-aged wizards for their help. I must insist that you keep your focus here and trust in us to solve these problems in an 'orderly' fashion. Ron will find his way back to us."  
  
Harry knew he was right, he was always right. He just seemed to be getting frustrated more and more lately; he'd have to think about it later.  
  
"Of course you're right. I must be speaking out of fright. I'm sorry to say, I let myself get carried away." He really was sorry and he hoped he got the message across. In any case Sirius interrupted his thoughts.  
  
"Moving right along. You need to know that this crackpot over here is a handful when he transforms. Well, truth be told he's a handful when he's normal but when he transforms he like a Hungarian Horntail when it's teething."  
  
That comparison struck home with Harry. Actually he realized that Lupin must take quite some effort to control if Sirius couldn't do it by himself. He wished he knew more of his animagus abilities but he felt ready to help them do this. He also knew that it was wrong of him to think so, but he just didn't think Lupin would hurt him.  
  
Hermione asked another question that Harry hadn't even thought about. He knew how smart she was but she still managed to impress him from time to time. "Ummmm, Professor Dumbledore. How are we going to leave here once we get past the Death Eaters?"  
  
"Ahhhh, very good question. We did cut our explanation a bit short didn't we? After we get clear of the forest, we can apparate back to Hogsmeade."  
  
Hermione didn't seem to accept this on face value.  
  
"Ummmm, well then sir I have to ask one more thing."  
  
"Oh my yes, ask away."  
  
"Well sir, it seems to me that we should --- ummm that maybe we ought to --- shouldn't we have different partners? Harry and I can apparate a half mile or so but I don't know about going back to Hogsmeade. Shouldn't I ride with Sirius so he can apparate us back and you ride on Harry so you can apparate him back safely?"  
  
Harry, though unable to voice it, was yet again amazed with her logic. He just smiled at her. He hadn't thought about that at all but after tonight he sure didn't want any more surprises getting back to Hogsmeade.  
  
Sirius turned to the two adult wizards and smiled. "I told you that they would figure this out. They're very clever. Moony, perhaps they could teach you a thing or two."  
  
Lupin started to answer his old friend but he was cut off. "You found us out --- very good --- very good indeed." Dumbledore did actually seem pleased that they figured out the flaw in his plan. "After we help get Lupin out, you two will need to apparate him with you to Hogsmeade. Sirius and I have a bit more work to do here. We'll be right behind you though."  
  
Hermione looked over at Harry. Neither one of them liked the sound of this but they knew Dumbledore was not a wizard to take unnecessary risks and they trusted him. After all, there was a war going on. No one said anything else for a while until Sirius noticed it the sun start to vanish.  
  
"Moony, you need to go ahead and charm Hermione so that we don't miss the opportunity to save our strength and have you do it."  
  
Lupin performed the two charms and the group waited for darkness. Much sooner, than Harry expected it, he was told to get ready and Hermione was helped onto Harry's back. She had a little trouble finding a place to sit without being in the way of his wings but that was solved when Sirius reminded her that she didn't have to hold on to Harry because of the charm.  
  
Harry and Hermione were both grateful when someone cast a small light spell. Harry thought he heard something growling. It was a low guttural growl that you only seem to hear late at night when you're already scared. He was now very sure that, given the opportunity, Lupin would hurt him. Dumbledore cast a few spells on the group and they waited for the werewolf to lead the way out.  
  
WHOOOOOSH  
  
In less than a second the werewolf had leaped out of the lair and was already thirty feet away. The black dog and his passenger as well the sphinx and his passenger took off after their charge. They were all moving at incredible speeds. Harry wasn't sure how he could keep up this pace without running into trees but he knew that he was here to help steer Lupin, not lag behind. Soon he had taken his place on Lupin's left and he and Sirius were steering him out of the forest in the direction Dumbledore had indicated earlier.  
  
Harry was starting to think that this was going to be very easy. Of course, that's when they ran into a group of fifteen hooded Death Eaters. It's hard to say who was more surprised. Harry and Hermione couldn't really be prepared for this type of encounter at their age but then again the group of Death Eaters was expecting to find three wizards not two large animals bearing jockeys running alongside a werewolf. Surprise won out over numbers.  
  
It had to. Harry didn't realize that this was where the difficulty with Lupin would come into play. He thought they could just attack a few and outrun the rest to the edge. He forgot that the werewolf's instinct was to chase and attack all the humans. Also, he didn't realize how primal his own instincts were going to be to attack these dark wizards. He wasn't in a race; he was in a brawl.  
  
Three of the Death Eaters ran at their first sight of Lupin. Hermione and Dumbledore each hexed one. Sirius had jumped on one, knocking him to the ground, and then bit his wand hand making him drop the wand, which Dumbledore summoned before it even hit the ground. Harry had no idea what came over him. He didn't think he could stop himself from attacking even if he had wanted to, which he didn't.  
  
He leapt at the two nearest Death Eaters, knocking them both unconscious. He was standing with his two left paws on one and his two right paws on the other. When he knew these two were no longer a threat, instinct had him leap at another that he didn't even realize was behind him. He clawed this third victim starting with the right side of his face, down his wand arm, and all down his leg. Without pausing he sprung at two more victims also rendering them unconscious. The remaining Death Eaters were no match for the werewolf and his companions. It was Harry and Lupin that disposed of the rest of the Death Eaters. He didn't think anyone was killed but he was amazed at how quickly and efficiently he and his werewolf friend defeated the remaining dark wizards. In the end, over half ended up knocked out on the ground.  
  
"Take the left flank, you two!" Dumbledore shouted. "It's time we get going."  
  
Harry was a little torn. He knew his job was to escort Lupin out of the forest. However what he really wanted to do was find more dark wizards to attack, and after all he did seem to be good at it. His mixed feelings confused him but he knew that he had to finish what he started for Dumbledore. He ran to Lupin's left side and helped Sirius guide him the same direction they had been running before. In less than a minute they were clear of the forest and getting ready to apparate.  
  
"See you soon!" Dumbledore shouted as he and Sirius turned around to return to the forest. Harry didn't have any trouble catching up to the werewolf. He ran up beside him and slowed down to match him stride for stride.  
  
"On two we apparate back to Hogsmeade." Hermione said.  
  
"One." She leaned over and put her hand on Lupin's back. She thought to herself that there was no way she would have been to do that without those charms to keep her from falling off.  
  
"Two." They successfully apparated with a loud POP.  
  
Harry had never apparated while running before. That was a sensation he was definitely not eager to experience again. He and Hermione looked around and then looked at each other.  
  
"Lupin!" Hermione shouted to no avail. The werewolf ignored her and continued chasing the two human figures in the distance. Harry tore off after him. He didn't know where they were nor did he know who those two figures were. But what we he did know was that Dumbledore didn't bring him into the plan so that he could apparate to some random location and let a werewolf eat two unsuspecting people.  
  
As they got closer Hermione was able to recognize the two wizards that were attempting to hex the werewolf. They couldn't know that Dumbledore had recently cast several spells on the werewolf to protect it from some of the very hexes they were trying to defend themselves with.  
  
"Mr and Mrs Weasley!" Hermione screamed out to the two figures that were now running. "Don't worry, we're coming."  
  
It was going to be close but Harry was definitely gaining ground. He was furious at himself for not immediately locating Lupin when they first apparated and letting him get so far away. He could see the werewolf only ten feet behind the Weasleys. Harry was running faster than he ever even imagined possible. He was gaining ground on Lupin but Lupin was definitely gaining on his targets. Lupin only had a few feet left to catch up to what would probably be his dinner. Harry didn't like the growl he heard coming from his former professor --- it could only mean Lupin was getting ready to spring. And he did.  
  
Lupin sprung at Mrs Weasley.  
  
Harry sprung at Lupin.  
  
A/N: So, what does everybody think? It's more entertaining writing the funny stuff but there's no story line without the suspense stuff. Next chapter should have some of both in it again. 


	25. Puzzle Pieces

A/N: I own nothing, JKR owns the characters and everything else but the idea - so there.  
  
A/N: Tell me your thoughts --- share with me. Back to the stupid workweek. Oh well.  
  
A/N: Come one - I know you want to tell me what you're hoping will happen.  
  
CH25 Puzzle Pieces  
  
WHOMP  
  
Harry knocked the werewolf off his feet just as the werewolf was coming down on top of his evening meal. Somehow Harry instinctively knew that he could defeat Lupin but he didn't like having Hermione this close to a werewolf. In an instant he decided on a course of action.  
  
He got off Lupin and ran halfway to the Weasleys. He needed to get them and Hermione to safety but he couldn't take the chance that Lupin would run off in some other direction and attack someone else. Harry waited there hoping Lupin would follow. Apparently deciding that he had a better chance at getting prey elsewhere, the werewolf started to run in the other direction. Harry needed to think quickly.  
  
"Hermione, conjure some raw meat over here. I need him to keep him close and near."  
  
Hermione knew there weren't time for explanations and she knew Harry well enough to trust him, even if he was trying to keep the werewolf closer to them. She conjured the raw meat. At first it didn't get Lupin's attention but then Hermione sent it flying at him. She knew he could tell what it was because after it smacked him in the snout, she summoned the meat back towards them and he followed it back. Harry didn't move yet, he wanted to be sure that Lupin was going to come after them instead of running away. He was.  
  
Harry ran with lightning speed toward the Weasleys who were just watching the bizarre yet scary ordeal unfold. He looked back once or twice to ensure that he was being followed by the werewolf. His plan was to see the Weasleys safely to their front door but that's not exactly what happened. When he was only a couple of feet from them, his instinct took over and he leapt at them.  
  
Actually, he leapt over them. When he was in mid-jump, he barely had time to register the fact that his wings were flapping before he grabbed Mr and Mrs Weasley --- one was in the front left paw and the other in the front right.  
  
"EEEEEEEEKKKKKKKKKKKKK!" Mrs Weasley was screaming and screaming and besides wishing it would stop, Harry was also thinking that her howlers didn't quite do her justice.  
  
"Lily???" Was the first thing Mr Weasley asked. That question was closely followed by, "Hermione? What's going on here? Is this creature going to kill us or save us or save us now so it can kill us later?"  
  
She couldn't really blame either adult for their reaction but she was trying to concentrate on keeping Lupin in sight. "Please, we'll explain later. Don't worry."  
  
"Don't worry? DON'T WORRY???" Mrs Weasley had stopped screaming long enough to take issue with the fact that a fifteen year old was telling her not to worry that a creature sporting a dead woman's face had scooped them up and was flying off with them after they had been chased by a werewolf.  
  
Harry, who knew that they weren't in very much danger, couldn't help but to laugh to himself. He smiled at Mrs Weasley but this seemed to unnerve her ever worse, if that was possible. Harry supposed she thought that he was going to eat them like the werewolf would have. He made a mental note to look at himself smiling in this form. The way Mrs Weasley was looking he thought that he might have bared his teeth at her.  
  
He set them down in front of their front door. He turned to Hermione, "I hope you enjoyed the ride. I need all three of you to stay inside." Hermione got off and Harry ran back to face Lupin. Harry felt the danger was over. Hid friends were safely inside now and all Harry had to do was keep Lupin from eating anyone until the morning.  
  
Hermione was wishing she could have stayed with Harry. She knew that he would have an easier time without her on his back --- literally. However she was very unsure what to say to the Weasleys. She didn't want to start talking to them without Harry. She certainly didn't want to tell them about Ron. And actually, she reasoned to herself, Professor McGonagall could have found him by now and there was point in worrying them for no reason. She needed to keep them from asking her questions.  
  
Hermione decided to see if the Weasleys could help her get Lupin back to Hogsmeade so she and Harry could both talk to them. Even though Dumbledore never mentioned it specifically, she was sure that they were meant to somehow get him back to the shrieking shack. She went in to ask both the adults for their help.  
  
"That was Harry???" Both the Weasleys asked at the same time. They had the same reaction when she told them who it was that almost killed them.  
  
"That was Lupin???" They both said again. Hermione wanted their help getting back to Hogsmeade. She knew the exact place where Lupin should hole up for the duration of this moon phase. She was trying to explain this to the two adults when Mrs Weasley suddenly exclaimed, "Where's Ron?"  
  
"Er --- well --- about that --- I'm not exactly sure." She answered truthfully.  
  
"What do you mean that you don't know? You three are practically inseparable. Where did you --- ?"  
  
"Please Mrs Weasley. The quicker we get Lupin to Hogsmeade, the quicker we can answer all of your questions. Harry has to be tired and if he accidentally transforms back, Lupin will kill him."  
  
"She's right Molly. I'll transform and take Lupin back. We'll go straight inside the shrieking shack. You get her and Harry back to the outside of the shack and I'll meet you there."  
  
"All right. Arthur, be careful." Hermione watched Mr Weasley transform into an owl and fly out of the house leaving the two ladies alone.  
  
"Let's at least go outside dear. As soon as we see Arthur and Lupin disappear, I'll apparate the two of us to Harry and then I'll apparate the three of us outside the shack to meet Arthur." The two of them walked towards the three animals. They were keeping more than a safe distance away but they wanted to be able to tell for sure when the werewolf was gone.  
  
It wasn't long before they saw the owl and the werewolf disappear. Mrs Weasley took Hermione by the hand and apparated over to Harry. POP "Harry, is that really you dear?" When the beautiful creature nodded its head, she continued. "Arthur took Lupin to the shrieking shack. We're going to meet him right outside of it." She reached out to touch Harry's torso and then apparated the three of them to Hogsmeade.  
  
POP  
  
They didn't have to wait long for Mr Weasley to join them. "All right, he's safe for the duration of the full moon. Now, would you two care to tell us what's going on?"  
  
Harry tried to speak but he couldn't. He decided to go ahead and transform back into his usual form. Although he was able to transform back without much delay or difficulty, he found that once he was back to normal, he was exhausted. Judging from the looks on the three faces staring back at him, he must have shown his exhaustion.  
  
"Harry, my goodness, dear are you feeling all right?"  
  
"Yes. I'm fine. I'm just tired. We need to find Dumbledore and McGonagall and find out what's going on."  
  
"Harry's right." Hermione agreed. "We need to pass by the two parks on the way back to the school. We have to find all the players and get the whole story."  
  
"Molly, I don't really want to leave these two but at least one of us needs to meet the Hogwart Express. It should be pulling in any time now unless it's already there."  
  
"Arthur, we can't be away that long. Not when so much is going on here. First the owl post says Ron is staying behind and now these two are saying they don't know where he is. Apparate to Percy's office and make him take them home. And make him stay with them until we get back."  
  
"I'd rather we all stayed together but I guess you're right. I'll meet you all at the park closest to the school in five minutes."  
  
POP  
  
Harry and Hermione both knew that the Weasleys must be going crazy about Ron but they honestly didn't know what to tell them. Although neither of them really wanted to tell the story, either would have if they were sure that they would be telling the truth but it had been hours since they had seen Ron and McGonagall and honestly didn't know where he was. Not telling them anything would be better than telling them the truth which might worry them to death for no reason. For all they knew, Ron was safe and sound eating a pumpkin pasty back at school. Just by exchanging a glance, they both agreed to say as little as possible to the Weasleys.  
  
Just like he said, Mr Weasley met them at the park. He found Percy without any trouble at all; he was in his office where, according to the twins, he practically lived. They found Hagrid in the park but no one else.  
  
"Hey Hagrid. What are you doing here?"  
  
"Well Harry, Dumbledore told me to wait for you here after I got all the students onto the train. He told me you might --- er --- need a little help with something. He said for me to get you safely to the shrieking shack with --- er --- your guest and then safely back to the school. I don't mind telling you though that I've been waiting quite a long time. I was starting to get a bit worried."  
  
Mr Weasley quickly broke into the silence when Hagrid was done. "Well, let's all get going. I'm anxious to get everyone back to the school and find out a little more of what's happening. Besides, Harry and Hermione look like they could do with some food. And so could I for that matter."  
  
"Arthur! How can you think of eating at a time like this? Honestly!"  
  
"Molly dear; be reasonable. Just because I'm hungry doesn't mean that I'm not concerned. You know that I am. I'm just saying that I wouldn't mind discussing current events over an apple pasty."  
  
"Arthur Weasley! You will not! You know the medi-wizard said that you need to lose at least --- "  
  
"All right Molly."  
  
And with that little exchange the conversation ended. Mrs Weasley was thinking about Ron and back to their second year when Ginny had gone missing. Everyone else was thinking about how they didn't want to be the one to set off Mrs Weasley next.  
  
Harry was relieved to get back to Hogwarts. He was however surprised to find someone guarding the door.  
  
"Poppy. What are you doing here?" Mr Weasley asked of the witch who seldom left the hospital wing.  
  
"Arthur, it's been quite a night here. Dumbledore wanted someone to stand here and direct traffic. Seeing the shape that some people seem to be in tonight, I thought that I should be the one to stand here so I could screen everyone for injuries." She stopped talking long enough to size up the group. She finally seemed satisfied that they didn't require any immediate attention. "These two are to go to the Great Hall and you all should probably go with them."  
  
Harry groaned audibly. "What's a matter?" Hermione whispered at him. She knew that it could one of many things that was troubling him.  
  
"Nothing." He didn't like Madame Pomfrey feeling like she needed to screen everyone for injuries. All he could think about was what else could have happened tonight that made her think that. He was anxious to find Sirius.  
  
They proceeded to the Great Hall quickly, and in silence. When they got there they saw that the tables had been rearranged. There were four tables, about one half the size they normally were, arranged into a square so everyone could see everyone else. In the middle of the tables was something Harry had never seen before.  
  
He saw Sirius and Dumbledore and Dobby and "RON!" The newly arrived group from Hogsmeade ran over to Ron and embraced him tightly.  
  
"GEROFF ME! I CAN'T BREATHE! GEROFF! MUM!" Ron was shouting. Mrs Weasley was crying. Mr Weasley, Hermione and Harry were all laughing. Ron was having questions pelted at him quicker that he could say "geroff". Eventually, Dumbledore came over to rescue Ron.  
  
"I need everyone to take a seat please." Dumbledore announced to the growing crowd. Hagrid, Sirius, Harry, Dobby, Ron, Mr Weasley and Mrs Weasley took up almost one entire table. (Of course Hagrid took up more than one person's space.)  
  
Somehow the seating arrangements worked out that one table remained completely empty. The other two tables were mostly taken up with Hogwarts professors.  
  
"Sirius, what's that thing in the middle of the tables?" Harry asked.  
  
"Harry, that's a portable interrogation kit. They were quite common back in the day. The suspect sits on the stool while he's answering questions. That gadget over there will record everything he says and does while he's in that area marked on the floor. That area also has special charms that prevent the person from apparating. You'll notice that when they're brought in or out at least two wizards will be touching him so if someone tries to break them out, the ministry wizards will go with them. Well they can't do that when he's being questioned so they charm the area. The stool is charmed so that the person can't get up unless he's helped out of it. Barty Crouch invented the portable kit. I hate to admit it but it's really very effective and much more practical than always going back to the ministry offices."  
  
Dumbledore took a seat in the middle of one of the tables next to Harry's. "If I can have everyone's attention please." He paused until everyone quieted down and looked to the headmaster to continue.  
  
"The fight against Voldemort is reaching its height, I think. Things have been happening all year but tonight showed that he is ready to make his move and many of his followers seem to be preparing to overtly support him. Tonight several things have happened and I do believe that it's time that all of us fighting on the same side share our information with each other."  
  
"Here Here." Harry heard Mrs Weasley say from several seats away. Dumbledore glanced at her as he continued. "Before we go any further though, I think there is one individual that we must all here testimony from first."  
  
Dumbledore nodded to Madame Pomfrey who was now standing over by the entrance to the Great Hall. She nodded back to him and left the room with every eye in the hall watching her go. Everyone was anxious to find out what she went to go do. Almost everyone was holding their breath as the doors opened again. She returned less than a minute later with four ministry security wizards. Harry couldn't believe who was standing in the middle of them.  
  
  
  
A/N: So, what does everybody think? It's hard to keep writing w/o faithful reviewers like Moonlight encouraging you on. Heather, Kathleen and Alamarang have been good too - thanks everyone! 


	26. Intense Interrogations

A/N - JKR owns the idea, all of these characters, and pretty much everything in England from what I hear. I only own the idea.  
  
Chapter 26 Intense Interrogations  
  
"YOU!" Sirius spat out as he rose to get out of his seat.  
  
"Sirius," Dumbledore turned to him. "I must ask you to take your seat. We need to hear his testimony. You of all people know the importance of a fair trial." Harry remembered back in the cave last year when he had first learned that his godfather was never given a trial but instead sent straight to Azkaban for life. Harry couldn't imagine anyone to go to the wizards' prison without a trial. But then again, he couldn't imagine spending twelve years there for a crime you didn't commit. He wasn't sure what he thought his godfather would do next. He wondered if it was possible that Sirius hated that man more than Harry did.  
  
Sirius slowly sat back down. From looking at everyone's faces, it was quite obvious to Harry who already knew about this suspect and who was just now seeing his face for the first time in many years.  
  
The four ministry wizards led the guest to the stool in the space in the middle of the four tables. After seating their charge, each of the four of them backed away in to one of the four corners that the tables made. Although some people were whispering, everyone was watching the proceedings and staring at the man now sitting on the stool. When the talking subsided, Dumbledore finally spoke.  
  
"Mr Pettigrew --- you are charged with multiple crimes against the wizarding world to include enabling the death of Lily and James Potter by Voldemort. What, if anything, do you have to say for yourself?"  
  
Pettigrew was obviously at a loss. More than one person in this room told him that he would be killed the instant he tried to transform into a rat. And now that all these people had seen him he knew that he had no chance of going underground again. He couldn't stop thinking about his lack of options and so he just sat there --- crying. He was considering whether or not he should just go ahead and transform and end this. He was brought back to reality by his former headmaster's cold and demanding voice.  
  
"Mr Pettigrew," Dumbledore continued. "Your sobbing is not a satisfactory answer. Does this mean that you have nothing to say for yourself?"  
  
"P --- Pl --- Please. Protect me from my master, the Dark Lord. I'll tell you anything you want to know. I can help you. Just keep me alive. I know things. I can help." He was quiet for a second or two doing nothing except glancing around the room until he saw Harry. "Harry, please, tell them how you didn't let them kill me last time out of respect for your mum and dad. Tell them --- "  
  
"Enough! Mr Pettigrew," Dumbledore's voice was terse and cold. "You will not speak to him. You will only speak to me and you will only speak to me if you have something useful to tell us, not to plead for your life. Now do you have anything useful to say to me?"  
  
Dumbledore paused allowing Harry to look around the room without being afraid that he'd miss something. Hermione and Ron were dumbfounded. They had never had occasion to see the headmaster this mad before. Unfortunately Harry had as recently as the end of last year when the headmaster saved him from young Barty Crouch. Harry knew that Dumbledore could be even angrier. Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Unlike in muggle courts Mr Pettigrew, we do not make deals here before we hear what you have to say. You will give us your information and then your fate will be decided. Need I remind you that besides the Potters, we know you kidnapped Bertha Jorkins and were instrumental in her death? We also know that you killed Bruno, a ministry security wizard this very fall. You have a lot of work to do to convince us that your life, or perhaps even your soul, is worth saving."  
  
As Dumbledore said the word "soul", Pettigrew started whimpering uncontrollably. He knew that the old wizard was referring to the soul- sucking kiss that the dementors could place on an individual. He was starting to wonder which would be a worse fate, the dementors or the Dark Lord.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "We do not have the time for this. We have more people to question. And I can guarantee, Mr Pettigrew, that the first person to talk will get the best sentence reduction. Now I ask you for the last time, do you have anything else to say to us or not?"  
  
"I don't know. I c --- ca --- can't. He'll kill me."  
  
"WE'LL KILL YOU!" Sirius answered from his seat. He was quieted by a glare from the headmaster. Harry noticed that although Dumbledore quieted his godfather, he didn't contradict what he had said.  
  
"He'll t --- tor --- torture me. He'll --- "  
  
"SILENCE!" Dumbledore commanded. "Security wizards, take him away. More will be joining him shortly, I can assure you." Pettigrew had no intention of going silently.  
  
"But wait, Ron I was a good rat wasn't I? I was loyal to you and your entire family." Ron looked angry and disgusted. Mr and Mrs Weasley looked completely mortified. Dobby had just sat through the entire ordeal with his head in his hands. Pettigrew was looking around the table trying to find someone else to plead to. Unable to find any other people he thought might be sympathetic he turned back to Harry.  
  
"PL --- PLEASE tell them that you think my life should be spared. You're a nice boy. You know that your dad wouldn't want me killed; you said it yourself. Tell themmmmm --- !" Pettigrew was still screaming that last word when the four ministry wizards dragged him screaming from the Great Hall. They could hear him screaming even after the doors were closed again.  
  
Dumbledore turned to address the people seated at the tables. "As I have already said, many things have happened tonight. One of the things that happened is that Peter Pettigrew was captured alive and brought here for questioning. As you all have no doubt noticed, Sirius Black has joined us tonight. At my invitation he has actually been staying here at Hogwarts since the summer." Dumbledore paused while everyone turned to look at Sirius and then back to him.  
  
He continued, "The most condemning evidence against Sirius was that he killed Pettigrew. Well as we all just saw, that could not have been the case. Minister Fudge declined my invitation to witness these proceedings for himself although he does know about Pettigrew. After much discussion, he issued this decree declaring Mr Sirius Black a free man and this letter of apology as well as a check as a small token of regret for the twelve years worth of unjust imprisonment this man faced. He not only lost his best friends but then had to suffer the injustice of being wrongly convicted for their death." He walked over to Sirius and handed him the papers and the check.  
  
"Sirius, you're free! You're actually free. I can come live with you now." Harry was smiling from ear to ear. Hermione and Ron came running over and were almost as happy as Harry and Sirius were. Sirius, for the first time as a free man, was hugging his three favorite teen-age witch and wizards. Harry actually thought he was happier now than he had ever been, even happier than the day he found out he was a wizard. Dumbledore was trying to get the group's attention again. Finally he continued speaking.  
  
"Yes yes. I assure you no one is happier for Sirius than I am but we must get back to business. While our young friends regain their seats I need to ensure that everyone in this room know how much Sirius has done in the last couple of years to fight against Voldemort. More than once he's risked his life and I can assure you all that he is not now and was not ever anything except a true friend to the Potters and the wizarding community as a whole. And when time permits, I think we all owe this man our apologies and our thanks."  
  
Harry thought Sirius was starting to cry. He didn't blame him but he did Sirius the courtesy of looking away. Hagrid clapped Sirius so hard on the back to congratulate him that Sirius smacked his head on the table. However that had the bonus effect of taking his mind off everything except where he was and the headache he would have in the morning. Sirius needed to focus on tonight's proceedings. They were important and if a little thing like having his head slammed into the table could help him do that, then he was glad for it.  
  
Dumbledore continued, "I can assure you, Sirius, that we will have an appropriate celebration when time permits but for now we must continue interrogating the prisoners."  
  
Sirius just nodded, still not quite able to find his voice. Harry was not the only one in the room wondering who these other prisoners were. Dumbledore once again nodded at Madame Pomfrey who left the room and returned with 5 wizards.  
  
This time the presumably dark wizard in between the four ministry security wizards was wearing a Death Eater's mask. As happened the first time, he was placed on the stool in the middle of the room. Dumbledore nodded for the security wizards to unmask the suspect.  
  
"Nott!" Several people said at the same time. There weren't too many surprised looks on the various faces around the tables. Hagrid, Harry noticed, looked particularly pleased at this turn of events. Harry was pretty sure he remembered the occasion where he had seen this particular Dark Wizard before and was glad for Hagrid.  
  
"I see." Dumbledore paused and glanced around the room ending on Hagrid before beginning the interrogation. "Mr Nott, you are charged with several crimes against the wizarding world including supporting Voldemort and trying to kill several wizards including myself. Do you have anything to say for yourself?"  
  
Nott seemed to be thinking about which course of action to take. "It must have been the Imperius Curse again. I don't remember anything except being at my house and then being here under guard. I don't even know what I did that's causing you to treat me this way but it can't be justified. You've made a mistake. I work for the ministry. I demand you release me at once."  
  
"I see" was all Dumbledore said. It seemed to Harry that Nott grabbed the first lifeline he could think of and then tried to sound more and more convincing as he worked out the story in his head. He wasn't fooling anyone when he started sounding indignant toward the end. Harry, Ron and Hermione were the only one in the room who were too young to remember what it was like the first time Voldemort tried to take over. Each of them could see how confusing it was to know who to believe and who not to. For the first time, they started to understand how so many dark wizards had escaped Azkaban.  
  
Dumbledore motioned to the security wizards. "We're through with this one. Take him away."  
  
"You'll pay for this. You have no authority over me. You cannot send me away. You have no authority over me."  
  
"I assure you, I can." And with that the doors to the Great Hall closed behind him. A few seconds later some more security wizards brought in another masked Death Eater. Harry was starting to wonder how many security wizards there were in all. He was beginning to doubt that there was anyone left back at the ministry. His musings were interrupted as his attention shifted to the new suspect.  
  
They went through all the same processes and then unmasked him.  
  
"Avery." A few people exclaimed. Dumbledore repeated the process of telling him what he was charged with and asked what he had to say for himself. Avery had nothing to say except for echoing Nott's sentiments about Dumbledore having no power over them. Avery was in the Great Hall for less than five minutes before Dumbledore sent him out and had the next wizard brought in.  
  
Harry realized how hungry he was when he heard someone's stomach growling from a few seats down. Harry didn't know who it was until he saw Mrs Weasley jab her husband in the ribs with an elbow. Ron sniggered, obviously glad for the temporary comedic relief, and winked at Harry.  
  
The ritual continued and when the next suspect was unmasked a couple of people murmured "Crabbe". Crabbe went a different route. He said not one word for the entire time that he was in the room. The only difference in final results was that he was in the room less time than the previous suspects.  
  
Dumbledore sent him out and had the next one brought in. No one was surprised when Goyle was unmasked next; apparently the fathers were as close as their sons were. He also did not utter a single word while he was in there and he also wasn't in the room very long.  
  
Four more ministry wizards brought in another masked suspect. Before he was unmasked Dumbledore said to the crowd, "this is the last wizard that was captured tonight. After we finish his interrogation we'll take a short recess and meet back here after fifteen minutes. Refreshments will be available and I must insist that everyone partake. I would also advise that we take those fifteen minutes to talk of other, more pleasant matters. Many of you have had a long day and I think perhaps we are in for many more in the near future."  
  
He waited for the security wizards to place the last masked Death Eater in the stool. He motioned for them to unmask him.  
  
Everyone in the room, including Dumbledore, gasped as they stared at the final unmasked Death Eater sitting in the stool.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N - still just plodding along; tell me what you're hoping will or won't happen. Moonlight single-handedly saved Mrs Weasley's life from the werewolf.  
  
A/N - I'm not planning on doing much this weekend. I have a paper to write and I'm also tinkering with the first few chapters again. 


	27. Fact Finding

A/N - JKR owns the idea, all of these characters, and pretty much everything in England from what I hear. I only own the idea.  
  
Chapter 27 Fact Finding  
  
No one was speaking. There was absolute silence in the Great Hall. No one even dared to do so much as blink. Even though it was less than a minute, it seemed like an eternity before Dumbledore finally regained his composure and started the now familiar ritual.  
  
"Mr Snape, you are charged with several crimes against the wizarding world including supporting Voldemort and trying to kill several wizards including myself." There was a slight, almost imperceptible pause, before the headmaster continued. "Do you have anything to say for yourself?"  
  
Snape just sat there as still as a statue staring at a point just above Dumbledore's head. He didn't answer the headmaster nor did he even look around at all the faces staring at him. If he had looked around he would have seen: an angry Dumbledore, a triumphant Sirius, and every emotion in between on the various faces around the tables. Harry couldn't decide if Dumbledore looked more angry or sad as he told the security wizards, "Take him away."  
  
Without speaking, Dumbledore walked out of the Great Hall. Harry was very unsure what to make of everything he had just seen. As promised earlier, snacks and drinks appeared at the open fourth table and slowly wizards and witches rose to partake in some of the offerings.  
  
The Weasleys seemed very interested in hearing where Ron spent the evening but Ron was not to be distracted from his quest to congratulate Sirius some more and talk badly about Snape. He was grinning from ear to ear when he said, "That lousy git, he finally got what he deserved. I'm only grateful that we were here to see it."  
  
Harry was absolutely torn. He hated Snape as much as the next guy but he never actually believed that the potions master would rejoin Voldemort. He thought back to the end of last year when he was surrounded by Death Eaters listening to Voldemort's speech. The cretin said something like " --- and one, I think, has left my service --- ". That must have meant that Voldemort knew there was a chance Snape would return to his side. What had Snape's errand for Dumbledore been at the end of last year? Hermione broke into his thoughts.  
  
"Ron! Stop babbling about how much you hate Snape. But think about it. It just doesn't make sense. Dumbledore trusts him and we have to trust Dumbledore. Maybe he's still doing his double agent work for our side. After all, none of us got hurt in the forest tonight so he didn't actually hurt anyone, maybe that was intentional. I don't think Snape has gone back to You-Know-Who's side."  
  
Harry, Ron and Sirius spent a few moments contemplating everything she had just said. Harry was still unsure what to think. Ron was trying to think of an answer to her arguments because he wanted to be able to think Snape was going to spend the rest of his life in Azkaban. Sirius was the first one to speak.  
  
"Hermione that's a very clever thought but I just can't agree. First, the Death Eaters were all brought in one at a time. There was absolutely nothing to be gained by bringing him before all of us and accusing him. Besides you three, there was no one in the room that didn't intentionally risk his or life fourteen years ago. Secondly, and even more importantly, Azkaban is a terrible place to spend even one night. Just think about being surrounded by all those dementors and not being able to leave or even conjure a Patronus. I can't, no I won't, believe that Dumbledore would send an innocent man there."  
  
They spent the next few minutes arguing both sides of the Snape issue but none of them really wanted to believe that Dumbledore would send an innocent wizard to Azkaban, even if that wizard was Snape.  
  
Harry groaned. Just as he remembered how hungry he was, Dumbledore was entering the Great Hall telling everyone to take his or her seats. "We have seen these troubled times coming for months now. Some people in this room have fought battles against Voldemort this year. Most have even fought battles on this very night. Almost all of you will fight a battle on Christmas Eve --- we will discuss that later. The time has come for us to share our individual bits of knowledge with each other." Dumbledore paused long enough to scan the faces of everyone seated in the Great Hall.  
  
"On the agenda tonight is that sharing of information. You all saw the interrogation of the prisoners at the same time as I did. We're going to start on one end of the table and go around the room until everyone feels all pertinent information has been shared. I must ask that if you're unsure whether or not to tell us something, please do tell. We do not want to miss any clues. We'll take a break every hour but we will stay here until we are done. Feel free to help yourself to refreshments while we are doing this. Does anyone have any questions before we begin?"  
  
"Albus," Mr Weasley began, "Do the children really need to hear all this?"  
  
"No they most certainly do not!" Mrs Weasley answered her husband's question. Several heads around the table were nodding along with her.  
  
Ron and Harry stood up to protest but Dumbledore cut them both off with a single hand motion and they quietly sat back down. "I can assure all of you that few people have made the contribution to keep Voldemort down as long as he has been than these three 5th year Gryffindors. In their first year, they worked together to stop Voldemort from getting the Sorcerer's Stone. In their second year, Hermione figured out that it was a basilisk causing harm to everyone. Ron and Harry then went down to a part of Hogwarts that I myself have never been to in order to retrieve Ginny Weasley from a powerful dark magic that Voldemort had placed in this school. Need I go on?"  
  
"But Albus," Mrs Weasley was almost pleading. She wanted not only her own son but the other two spared this hardship as well. "That's my point. They've been through enough. They've pushed their luck to the limit. They're only children!"  
  
Dumbledore was shaking his head. "I'm sorry Molly. If we're going to win this fight against Voldemort we need every able body and that includes these three who have beaten him and his assistant's before." Something in the wizard's tone indicated that he was done with this particular conversation. "Now, Molly do you have anything to report?"  
  
She was still looking skeptical at the headmaster but she knew that she would not win this argument, after all Ron knew about Sirius Black well before she did. She decided to just answer Dumbledore's question. "Well, the weirdest thing that has been happening since about October is that all sorts of strangers have been apparating to the Burrow. You know about Harry of course. But he wasn't the first nor the only one. I'd guess there have been about ten surprise guests over the past couple of months, including one very surprised muggle boy."  
  
"What? You didn't tell me about that." Mr Weasley was obviously more than a little surprised.  
  
"Well dear, it didn't really seem like that --- "  
  
"Please Arthur," Dumbledore interrupted the married couple. "We'll be here for three days if we don't let everyone speak freely. I want to encourage people to tell us things that they never before realized was unusual." Mr Weasley just nodded and asked his wife if there was anything else.  
  
"Well the last thing on that point is that someone apparated there tonight but I wasn't able to see who it was before they left. There's nothing else except tonight, but I don't think that's our story to tell."  
  
Dumbledore smiled. "Quite right, of course. When the time comes, please feel free to add your perspective." He waited for her to nod before moving on.  
  
Professor McGonagall stood up from one of the other tables. "Molly, I think I can clear up tonight. I went looking for Ron tonight and I had no idea where to start. I went to several places where I thought he might be and naturally, since he's so familiar with The Burrow, I started there. When I was sure he wasn't there I just left; I wasn't quite ready to worry you two yet."  
  
Mrs Weasley smiled. "Well I guess that clears up at least one mystery."  
  
"Quite right. Thank you both for proving my point on the importance of sharing information." Dumbledore turned to the next wizard on the agenda. "Arthur, what about you? What information do you have for this group?"  
  
"Well I believe most everyone here knows about the split at the ministry. There have been too many deaths and other incidents for anyone in their right mind not to believe that You-Know-Who is --- "  
  
"Arthur, please!"  
  
"Sorry Albus --- for anyone in their right mind not to believe that Voldemort is back." Mr Weasley shuddered slightly as he said the name before continuing. "I'll let the security wizard talk more about some of the things that the aurors have seen lately but I will say that Bruno's death was the final straw for many in the ministry." Mr Weasley paused and seemed to be looking to Dumbledore for guidance.  
  
"Please continue Arthur. They should be among the first to know."  
  
"Right then. Even tonight Fudge still tried to convince members of the ministry that there was no cause for concern. He still tried to pretend that there was no dark activity just a lot of coincidences. When the ministry members found out about the captured prisoners tonight, they questioned one or two out of Dumbledore's presence, and then called for Fudge's resignation. They made him sign Black's paperwork first to preclude any delay." Mr Weasley paused again. Most people in the room were contemplating what he had said about Fudge resigning. Harry was contemplating what he said about the ministry officials insisting on getting Sirius' paperwork squared away. He was starting to think that maybe all the ministry officials weren't like Fudge after all --- perhaps they could be trusted. Mr Weasley's next sentence recaptured his attention.  
  
"In the interim the ministry asked, in fact they insisted, that Dumbledore take the position as temporary Minister of Magic." Harry smiled at the old wizard and started to clap when he realized that he and Ron were the only ones applauding.  
  
Dumbledore winked at both the boys. "Thank you but I must insist that we stay focused on the business at hand. Besides I assure you that this is only temporary; I much prefer my position here at Hogwarts."  
  
Mr Weasley, apparently through, sat back down.  
  
"Let's take our first break before hearing from Ron, shall we?" No one said anything so Dumbledore walked over and helped himself to a sandwich and some juice. Harry wasn't about to miss another chance to eat something. He and some of the others spent the entire time partaking of the treats. In no time at all, they were starting up again.  
  
Ron stood up. "Well, I think Dobby knows more than I do about what happened to me tonight. Basically, I was with Professor McGonagall, Harry and Hermione in Hogsmeade tonight when she was going to apparate us to --- er --- well Harry and Hermione will get to that but anyway the next thing I knew I was alone in a huge underground tunnel. It seemed to go on forever and there were chambers down there. I wandered around for a bit when Dobby appeared next to me. He led me out and apparated us back to Hogsmeade."  
  
Ron paused as if trying to figure out what else to say. "The only other thing I've noticed this year is that Snape seemed particularly shifty --- "  
  
"RON!" Shouted more than one person.  
  
"Sorry" he murmured sitting down. Once again, Hermione thought that he didn't look sorry at all. So much had happened tonight that Hermione and Harry had forgotten to ask Ron about his adventure tonight. They were both shocked when they heard what happened to him and that Dobby rescued him. Harry was thinking back to the warning Dobby gave him earlier that very night in the kitchen.  
  
Hermione quietly said that she thought her stories would be better coming from Harry. Dumbledore also bade her to add her perspective at the appropriate intervals. He then turned his attention to Dobby.  
  
"Please sir, Dobby has nothing to say in this forum. Dobby should not be hearing this stuff. Please do not make Dobby speak in front of all the wizards sir --- I is not able to contribute anything anyway." He looked truly scared.  
  
Dumbledore would not relent. "Dobby, I must insist that you tell us where you found Ron tonight. I also would like to know how you knew to go looking for him in the first place." Dobby just sat there shaking his head. Dumbledore refused to take his gaze off the near-pitiful house elf.  
  
"Please sir, I is doing nothing wrong. I only wanted to help tonight. I can not tell."  
  
"You can and you will."  
  
"Please sir I beg of you, I is not able to say anything against my former master."  
  
AHA, several people in the room were thinking to themselves. Dumbledore however did not think this was enough information. "Dobby, we will let this go for now but I can assure you that this is not over and you will tell me."  
  
"Thank you sir. Dobby is understanding what Professor Dumbledore sir is saying sir. Thank you sir. You is kind and generous." Dobby just covered his face with his hands and sat in the chair shaking.  
  
As it was his turn next, everyone turned to look at Harry. He stood up unsure of where to begin. He started with telling everyone about the incidents while he was learning to apparate. Those stories earned different reactions from everyone. Some people were surprised that the students were learning how to do such advanced magic. Sirius was almost chuckling; he was apparently still thinking about how Lupin couldn't defeat Harry's shield and ended up hexing himself. A few other people were trying to figure out the significance of Harry's troubles.  
  
When he finished that story, he was wondering how to possibly tell tonight's story when Dumbledore stopped him. "Harry, tonight's events are very complicated and I think it best to save those for the end; we'll cover tonight chronologically when the time comes. Sirius, you next but again --- we'll save tonight events for later."  
  
Sirius stood up. "Lupin and I have done some things this year. Mundungus Fletcher and Arabella Figg have been helping us to track down Pettigrew. We've also been spying on some of the Death Eater's meetings. Mundungus and Arabella stayed behind tonight to try to spy on more conversations to see how Voldemort is going to respond to the losses he suffered tonight. One of the possibilities he had mentioned earlier was coming after the students at Hogwarts, which is why the students were sent home early for the holidays. Everything else important concerns tonight."  
  
"Thank you Sirius. I think we'll listen to one more story before taking another break. Hagrid --- "  
  
"Of course sir. Well, as some of you already know this past summer I went on an errand for the headmaster." Hagrid paused as Mr Weasley had done earlier to look at Dumbledore for confirmation that he wanted him to continue down this path. Harry, Ron and Hermione were hopeful as the watched intently for Dumbledore's discreet answer to Hagrid's unspoken question. They were ecstatic to see the headmaster nod his head in approval.  
  
Hagrid began again, "Well, it's kind of a long story."  
  
A/N - Next week is going to be very busy for me but I'll try to do one at least every other day. 


	28. Tonight's Timeline

A/N - JKR owns the idea, all of these characters, and pretty much everything in England from what I hear. I only own the idea.  
  
Chapter 28 Tonight's Timeline  
  
"As most of you probably know from that Skeeter article last year, my mum was a giant." Hagrid paused as if waiting for an outburst of disgust but nothing of the sort ever came. No one looked sorry for him nor did anyone look scared. Everyone was just anxious for him to continue his tale.  
  
"This summer I went to go talk with the giants. I went to try to convince them to stand with us in the fight against the dark side. At worst case, my mission was to prevent them from standing against us. And I don't mind telling any of you that it wasn't a pleasant trip. You see they don't actually believe us that the dark wizards are all that dark. It was the ministry after all who ran them out to the mountains all those years ago. It's us that they don't trust, not the other side."  
  
Hagrid paused giving everyone in the room time to reflect on what he had just said before continuing. "They're not bad or evil or anything like that. But you all have to look at in from their point of view. A community that all but waged war on them is now asking for their help against some wizards that the giants don't even know are dark. What would any of us do in their place?"  
  
Again he paused giving everyone time to consider what he was saying. He finally looked to Dumbledore who nodded for him to continue. "Well let's just leave the rest of that part of the story unsaid. Just know that getting them to even listen to me was difficult. Well since then I've been working on a couple of things. The first is I've been taking evidence of the Death Eaters' evil deeds to some of the giants. I'm trying to convince them, one by one if I have to, that our side is the good side. The second step is closer to home. Our side including the ministry has to invite and welcome the giants back to our community."  
  
For the fourth time since he began speaking, Hagrid paused to give everyone a chance to take in what he had just said. Apparently Hagrid could be quite an effective speaker if the cause moved him enough. "Think about the other offer the giants are getting. The dark wizards will welcome them back with no strings attached. The dark wizards are arguing that the ministry banished them before and that it's all of us who support the ministry that are the bad guys. I don't think it will be a difficult sell for the dark wizards to convince the giants to help them topple the ministry and take control of the wizarding community. If we are to have any chance at all, we need to keep gathering evidence. Probably the most important thing though is that some of you need to go talk to the giants. They need to see that our ministry and our natural leaders don't hate them. They need to see that we are not the repulsed witches and wizards that they think we are and that it's not only the dark wizards who would welcome them back if they chose to come."  
  
Harry couldn't help thinking that was asking a lot. He didn't know anything good or bad about the giants but he remembered Ron's initial reaction when he found out Hagrid was half-giant.  
  
Dumbledore was the next to speak. "I of course have been to talk with some of them and I can say that everything Hagrid is telling us is accurate, if not difficult to hear. This very delicate situation is one of the reasons that I agreed to accept the temporary position as Ministry of Magic. I'm hoping that they'll see my appointment as a sign that the ministry is open to wizards who are open to welcoming the giants back."  
  
It was difficult to gauge the reaction of the people in the room. There was some whispering and heads nodding and shaking but Harry couldn't really make anything out either way. Dumbledore gave the masses a few seconds to talk before resuming the discussion. "That mission of going to the giants is something that some of us in this room are going to do between now and Christmas Eve. We'll get back to who is going to accompany me in the next day or two. For now I think it's best we continue going around the room."  
  
Although many of the professors were involved in capturing Pettigrew, Dumbledore had already said that tonight's events were to be saved for later. There was only one other member of the staff who had anything at all to add and that was Filch.  
  
"I don't know whether it's anything or not truth be told but there has been an unusual amount of activity around the Forbidden Forest. Now usually when something happens on school grounds that I can't explain I start my investigation with the Weasley twins." At this revelation he paused to look at the two adult Weasleys in the room. Although almost everyone in the room knew that Filch's suspicion of the twins was well placed, Mr and Mrs Weasley both stared at Filch obviously not pleased at the insinuations. Filch finally continued.  
  
"But in this case I know that it wasn't any students. I'm not sure who has been in there or when but I do know that people have been in there." Done speaking, he took his seat.  
  
Dumbledore seemed to consider his words for a minute. "I see. Well I'm not sure what to make of that either but we should keep a closer eye on the forest. I'll speak to the centaurs and Hagrid if you could speak to Aragog for us I'd be appreciative."  
  
"Yes sir, I'd be happy for an excuse to spend some time with him." Hagrid answered promptly. Some people in the room didn't know who Dumbledore was referring to but there could be no doubt that others did just by seeing their reactions. Although no one shuddered as obviously as Ron had, Hagrid was safe in assuming that no one would try to take this particular task away from him. Even Harry, who didn't have the fear of spiders that his friend Ron had, didn't like to think about Aragog nor the last time he and Ron had occasion to meet him.  
  
The next wizard to speak was the security wizard from the ministry. His information was a lot like Filch's. He didn't have any specific examples like catching a Death Eater torturing muggles but he did have a lot of reports of unusual activities. Everyone in the Great Hall knew about Bruno being killed already. He said Alastor Moody had been making more reports than usual but that until recently most of them hadn't been taken seriously enough to investigate. He also said that there were reports in Hogsmeade and other towns of an unusual rat that seemed to be listening to conversations before stealing food but they were now sure who that was. He provided a few other non-specific examples before sitting down.  
  
Dumbledore once again stood up. "Alright then. Much of what I know has already been spoken of tonight. The only other things I know revolve around Voldemort's activities with his followers. I know that he's actively recruiting underage witches and wizards. I also know that Lucius Malfoy is taking a very active role in the planning of this up rise. Although I can't prove it, I believe that he is the number two wizard in the dark chain. All right then; it's time to move on to tonight but first we will take another break for refreshments. Please everyone be back in here within fifteen minutes."  
  
Harry turned to Dobby. The house-elf was not looking good. Before he had a chance to speak to him, Dumbledore came over. "Harry, might I steal Dobby away from you for a bit?"  
  
Harry just looked at the house-elf who was still looking scared. "Please sir, Dobby is not knowing anything --- " Dumbledore however did not take no for an answer and eventually Dobby followed him out of the room still covering his face with his hands. Harry was pretty sure that Dobby knew more about Malfoy's activities than he had ever said. He was also pretty sure that the headmaster thought so as well. Harry knew that Dobby still felt bound to keep his old master's secrets but he had been hoping that Dobby would get over that misplaced loyalty. If anyone could help him though Harry knew that it was Dumbledore.  
  
Harry looked up and realized that Ron had brought his parents over to talk to Sirius. He really hoped that they would like him. He walked over to see how it was going. Mr Weasley was speaking.  
  
"Well then, Mr Black --- "  
  
"Please call me Sirius. I know that you two don't know me but I've known Ron for a couple of years now and Harry tells me you two have made him practically feel like part of your family. I'd like it if we could be friends." Sirius waited patiently for their reaction. He didn't have to wait long though before Mrs Weasley answered him.  
  
"Well then, you're welcome to the Burrow any time you'd like. We'd like to get to know you better especially since you're Harry's godfather. And --- er --- well --- I'm really sorry for screaming last year when I first saw you in the hospital wing." She looked embarrassed and Harry was glad that Sirius eased her discomfort.  
  
"Don't give it another thought Mrs Weasley. I've never made a good first impression with the ladies." Everyone laughed as she blushed and admonished him for not calling her Molly. The next few minutes passed easily in pleasant conversation before Mrs Weasley insisted that the entire lot of them get something to eat and drink before it was time to start again.  
  
Everyone was back in his or her seats by the time Dumbledore came back into the Great Hall. "Sorry to keep everyone waiting." Harry realized Dobby hadn't returned with the headmaster who was still speaking. "I know it's late and we're all tired but I think we must finish up with tonight's events before breaking up so I will begin asking for comments as I progress through the timeline."  
  
Everyone in the room was anxious to hear tonight's tale. Almost everyone had played one role or another in the story but didn't have the big picture. They were all glad when Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Sirius, Remus and I have been spying on Death Eater's for many months. We've been able to foil some plans but certainly not all. Pettigrew has evaded us on more than one occasion and tonight we decided was the night to capture him. We've known for a while that Voldemort was going to use Pettigrew to spring a trap on us tonight. We planned ahead and sprung our own trap. Most of the Hogwarts' staff was our insurance to catch Pettigrew tonight. The three of us knowingly chased Pettigrew into the trap they laid out for us. He relied too much on his size to try to get away. The staff was waiting for him to come out the backside of the woods. Voldemort's plan had most of the Death Eaters remain in the woods to trap the three of us so Pettigrew didn't have anywhere near the protection he would have needed to escape tonight."  
  
He paused and looked around the room as if inviting any of the staff to add their comments. When no one did anything but nod, he continued. "Meanwhile Sirius, Remus and I were laying low in the woods well hidden from the Death Eaters. The opportunity to catch some of the dark wizards was too great to pass up tonight even though it was risky. We summoned Harry, Ron and Hermione to come to us and help us escape. Now --- Now --- "  
  
Dumbledore was having trouble quieting the room as people, especially Mrs Weasley, realized what level of danger Dumbledore had put Harry and Hermione in and tried to put her son in as well. He was finally able to continue over the talking. "I know some of you don't agree but I've said before and it bears repeating that these are desperate times and we had no other choice. These three have beaten Voldemort and his minions before and the opportunities tonight were too great not to summon them to help. Indeed, except for Pettigrew, every prisoner interviewed here tonight was the direct result of their efforts in the woods tonight."  
  
Ron was looking embarrassed. Harry was glad that the headmaster had given Ron full credit as if he'd been there tonight too. After all, he volunteered to go too and it wasn't his fault that some mysterious force pulled him to wherever he ended up. Hermione was also looking slightly embarrassed but for a different reason than Ron. She had fallen asleep in her chair and was snoring before being poked awake.  
  
Dumbledore only smiled. "Yes it is getting extremely late so we'll speed this along." He told everyone about the rest of the evening's events with Ron and Dobby as well as Lupin's exploits in the Burrow. When he was through everyone looked astonished, and tired. Harry was glad that Dumbledore was vague enough in the timeline that no one would know that Ron wasn't with them in the woods.  
  
"Now before we conclude for the night does anyone have any questions that can't wait until tomorrow? No? Ok then we'll meet again here at six pm. I must ask that everyone come prepared to be away from their homes for a few days. Almost everyone here will have an assignment and some of you will have to be gone for a few days. On Christmas Eve, again, everyone here will have a role so plan accordingly. Molly, Arthur, I need to speak to you both for a couple of minutes and I will see everyone else back here tomorrow."  
  
While the crowd was thinning out the Weasleys went over to talk to the headmaster who was leading them out of listening range of anyone else. While they were waiting, Harry and his two friends were wondering where they were going to spend the night. Although Harry wanted to spend some time with Sirius, he didn't care where he spent the night as long as he could sleep for the next fifteen hours at least. Finally Mr and Mrs Weasley came over.  
  
Ron asked his mom, "Can Harry, Hermione and Sirius spend the night with us in the Burrow Mum?"  
  
She burst into tears and hugged Ron so tightly Harry was hoping that his friend wouldn't pass out from a lack of oxygen. Mr Weasley answered his son's question. "That's what Dumbledore was talking to us about. You lot have to stay here. Dumbledore is sending you off when you all get up tomorrow. And listen, be careful."  
  
The three friends were staring at each other. Ron asked his parents, "Sending us off? To where?" Mrs Weasley began sobbing again and hugged all three of them before Mr Weasley led her out of the Great Hall. Ron turned to his friends.  
  
"She's going nutters. What's got into her anyway?"  
  
"Ron," Hermione said, "Don't talk about your mom like that. Besides I'm more curious about where we're being sent off to first thing in the morning." Dumbledore walked over in time to hear her last sentence.  
  
"Don't concern yourselves with that now. Enough has happened tonight that we can put off talking about that until tomorrow. Now say goodnight to our newest freed wizard and off to bed with you three."  
  
They said their goodnights and went to their dorms. They wanted to think about everything they heard tonight but it was just too early in the morning. They went to sleep without uttering another word to each other. They had no idea of the troubles they were in for.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N -Busy week for me but I'll try to do one at least every other day.  
  
A/N - I love the feedback Kathleen but it's ironic that you said Avery when you meant Nott. 


	29. Trio's Trip

A/N - JKR owns the idea, all of these characters etc.  
  
Chapter 29 Trio's Trip  
  
The three young Gryffindors slept for twelve hours before meeting in the common room and going to the Great Hall together. Sirius caught them on their way and diverted them to the headmaster's office. Harry's godfather didn't even knock before entering. Lupin was smiling at the group as they went into the office.  
  
"I guess I owe my thanks to you lot. They tell me that your work isn't done though."  
  
"Yeah what is going on anyway?" Ron queried. "My mum left crying last night after Dumbledore talked to her and I have no idea what that was about."  
  
Sirius nodded his head. "Yes well the four of you have some work to do before Christmas Eve. But I think we should wait for Dumbledore to return so we only have to go through this once. Meanwhile help yourselves to the lunch trays in the corner."  
  
Harry was the first to reach the trays. "Great I'm starv --- what do you mean the four of us???"  
  
Lupin and Sirius wouldn't answer any questions that the three threw at them. They just ate and drank and wondered what the Christmas holidays had in store for them. The conversation turned to what Sirius would do with his newfound freedom and riches. Finally, Dumbledore entered bringing someone with him.  
  
"Viktor!" Hermione was the happiest of the three to see him although both Harry was glad too. Ron, although he ended up liking Krum in the end, was hoping that he'd never have to see him again because he was still a little embarrassed at having asked for his autograph while he was waiting for the Hogwarts Express. Ron hoped that he was the only one that remembered that little incident.  
  
Dumbledore grabbed a chair and indicated for everyone to sit down. "Viktor has been helping us track and fight dark activity in other areas of Europe. He has quite a few stories that I hope he'll share with you on your journey."  
  
"Journey?" Hermione was the one to ask but they were all thinking it.  
  
"Yes, you all are going to be our next envoy to the giants."  
  
"We're going to be the next what?" Ron asked.  
  
Dumbledore smiled before continuing. "Envoy to the giants Ron. You four are going to go there today and talk with some of the younger giants. Viktor knows the way. We'll put some warming charms on you but you still need to dress warmly. Pack no more than a backpack and I must insist that no matter what you return here no later that the 23rd of December."  
  
Krum was nodding his head but the other three were just sitting there staring at their headmaster. Finally Harry narrowed down all the questions swimming around in his head and asked, "Is Hagrid coming with us?"  
  
Dumbledore started shaking his head. "No. It's important that we prove that good wizards besides Hagrid can get along with giants. Do you remember everyone's reaction last night when we said that some people in the room were going to go the giants? Do you remember the looks on some of their faces? The adult giants don't react any differently to us. No. It must begin with the youth and you all more than any other youth know the importance of this mission. Now please go get your things. I'd like for you to leave within the hour."  
  
The trio was moving more out of shock than anything else. They packed and were back inside Dumbledore's office in less than thirty minutes.  
  
"Ah you're ready early. Most excellent. All right then we'll walk you out." Sirius walked beside Harry. Lupin was next to Ron. Krum and Hermione were in the back. And Dumbledore was in front leading the group to the school brooms.  
  
When Ron and Hermione had picked out a broom and everyone had said their goodbyes Dumbledore gave them a couple of last minute reminders. "Please be careful but remember that there's nothing to be scared of. And no matter what you must be back on or before the 23rd of December."  
  
"Why?" Harry asked.  
  
"Our next big event against the Death Eaters is scheduled for the 24th. Preparing for that is what most of the rest of last night's group is going to be occupied with between now and then. At least the four of you must be back by then. Now you really should get going."  
  
They mounted their brooms and followed Krum off in a northerly direction. Although everyone had questions for the other three in the group, it was too hard and too cold to try to carry on a conversation. No one spoke more than absolutely necessary like to indicate that someone needed to land for a short break. Harry passed the time wondering what Dumbledore meant by "At least the four of you must be back by then."  
  
By the time Krum signaled them down for a landing five hours had passed. They were cold, tired and hungry. "Is this it?" Hermione asked the professional quidditch player.  
  
"Yes. We're supposed to meet Randolph here. He's going to take us into the village. We thought it best that we be escorted our first time and figured it would be best to meet someone our own age. He's going to be our guide, at least initially." Cold, tired, and hungry nobody felt like speaking very much. Everyone sat there quietly until Ron spotted Randolph.  
  
"WHOA!"  
  
Indeed Harry thought Ron's reaction was an understatement. Randolph, their fifteen-year-old counterpart, was fifteen feel tall if he was an inch. You wouldn't describe him as fat but the adolescent giant looked like he could hold his own. He spoke.  
  
"Hello everyone. Hope I didn't keep you waiting too long." Randolph was smiling as he addressed the group.  
  
Krum was the only one to answer. "Don't worry about it. We weren't waiting ten minutes. I'm Viktor and this is Harry, Ron and Hermoninny."  
  
"It's Hermione, actually." She didn't mind Krum butchering her name but she thought it important for the giants not to think she was hiding anything or trying to confuse them.  
  
The giant smiled at all of them again. "Nice to meet all of you. I'm Randolph. Please follow me to the village. It's not far from here."  
  
At first they tried to walk behind Randolph but it didn't take very long to realize that they would never be able to keep up without maintaining a full sprint. They ended up following him on their brooms. When they got to the village Hermione, the only one of the group to read much fantasy, was figuring this must be how Jack felt after climbing up the beanstalk. The village was amazing.  
  
Every house was at least as tall as a regular three-story house. No building had windows any lower than five feet off the ground. Doorknobs were six feet off the ground. Sidewalks were all at least five feet wide. They saw things on wheels that resembled trailer beds. They had to ask Randolph what those things were for.  
  
"Oh them? They're our version of skateboards. We use them to get around the village." They didn't get very far through the village before turning down one of the side streets filled with houses. He stopped at the second house.  
  
"Well this is my house. I hope you like it. You'll be staying with me while you're here. They four visitors were astonished. The house was incredible. Randolph gave them a tour and they all just kept looking around in every direction. No one else spoke until they got into the spare bedroom. Ron couldn't contain himself any longer.  
  
"Would you look at the size of the bed? All four of us could sleep there. Just think about how many Chudley Cannon's posters I could get on these walls." Ron didn't realize he'd said anything wrong until Harry jabbed him in the ribs. He still didn't get it until Harry nodded toward Krum. Ron had forgotten that Krum played for Bulgaria. He turned red and mumbled a short apology.  
  
Randolph led them to the kitchen for some food while they sat and got to know each other. He had explained that Dumbledore asked him earlier in the year if he would mind hosting five younger wizards for the first half of the Christmas holidays.  
  
"Five?" Asked Hermione. "But there's only the four of us. Did Professor Dumbledore tell you who the fifth witch or wizard was to be?"  
  
Randolph was shaking his head. "No. He didn't even tell me the names of you all. He just told me when and where to meet them and asked if I'd host them. Oh and he gave me some money for my troubles so don't even think about offering to pay for food or anything like that. It's all taken care of already."  
  
They already knew that food wasn't going to be a problem. One turkey leg was enough to feed Ron and Harry didn't look like he was going to be able to finish the lone sandwich he was eating. Randolph told them about his plans.  
  
"I knew you'd be tired tonight so I figured we'd just stay here. Tomorrow I'll show you around the village and introduce you to some of my friends. This weekend there's going to be a match that I think you'll want to see." They stayed in the kitchen and talked for hours until everyone was ready for bed.  
  
Their second day in the village was marvelous. They went into most of the shops and saw things they couldn't believe. One store was selling a ten- foot hot dog for 2 pounds. The group had fun looking around and Randolph was enjoying seeing their surprised faces at every turn.  
  
At lunchtime they were meeting some of their host's friends in Gregg's Grill. A twenty-foot giant with acne came over to their table and sat down. He smiled at the group of small strangers before greeting his friend.  
  
"Hey Tiny."  
  
"Hey Sully, I'd like you to meet my new friends." Introductions were made all around the table. Since there were two more empty chairs at the table everyone knew to expect more people so no one was even looking at the menu yet. Instead Hermione was focusing on something Sully had said.  
  
"Ummm --- Sully, why did you call Randolph tiny?"  
  
"Oh didn't you know? He's the smallest teenager in the village. Everyone calls him that."  
  
"He's the what?" This time it was Harry's turn to voice the question they were all thinking.  
  
Randolph smiled again. "I think that's why Dumbledore chose me to host you all. I'm the smallest of age giant in our village." Not that it really mattered to any of them but it never crossed anyone's mind that Randolph was anything but huge. Randolph, still seeing the shock on their faces, continued smiling as he spoke again.  
  
"Don't worry now. I'm sure I'll grow to full size before long." The visitors laughed nervously realizing that their host was trying to make them feel at ease.  
  
The grill's doors opened once again and two more giants entered and came over to the table. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Krum all remained silent because they weren't prepared to see lady giants. They all just barely managed to nod politely as they were introduced to Morgan and Joan.  
  
Once they got over their initial shock, the visitors enjoyed a pleasant meal with Randolph's friends. Harry was starting to wonder if they had anything special planned for the trip. Dumbledore hadn't given them any objectives except to go meet with giants their age. He didn't know if he was supposed to be recruiting them to fight against Voldemort or if they were even supposed to talk about the dark wizards. Harry decided he would ask Randolph what he knew.  
  
"Er --- Randolph." Harry began tentatively. He didn't really want to ask about this in front of the three new giants he had just met but he didn't feel as if it could be put off either.  
  
Morgan spoke up before Randolph had a chance to answer. "Call him Tiny Harry, everyone does."  
  
"Er --- I'm not sure if I can. He's three times my size."  
  
"Oh go on then. How can we become friends if you don't use my nickname? Call me Tiny."  
  
"All right. Tiny, what exactly did Dumbledore tell you about this trip? Are we supposed to be doing anything?" Ron, Hermione and Krum all turned to look at Harry. They were wondering the same thing but didn't exactly feel that this was the time or place to ask. Tiny didn't seem the least bit put off by the question though.  
  
"Well Harry, he spoke to all four of us actually. He told us about the dark wizards and how he wanted to re-open lines of communications between our people. He asked if we'd let you spend some time here getting to know us and our ways so that you lot can go back and tell people about what you saw here --- "  
  
"You can bet I'll be telling everyone I know about those ten-foot long hot dogs!" Ron said. Everyone chuckled except Hermione who elbowed him in the ribs.  
  
"Right, and he said that we were welcome to come back with you any time. But if we chose to go before Christmas Eve and help with a project he'd be especially grateful. He also said that we could spend any or all of our Christmas vacation with you all at Hogwarts without having to worry about running into a lot of people. Does that sound about right?"  
  
The visitors were all just looking at him. He knew everything they did including the fact that Dumbledore was hoping they'd help him with whatever the next attack on the Death Eaters was going to be.  
  
The four giants once again were smiling at the shocked visitors. Joan spoke first this time. "We all liked him. Besides being very friendly, he was very upfront with us. I can't speak about what everyone else thinks but my plan was to get to know you all, hear your version of the story about the dark wizards, and then decide later."  
  
"Sounds good to me." Morgan said while Tiny and Sully were nodding their heads in agreement.  
  
"That sounds fair to me." Krum said while the three Hogwarts students were nodding their heads in agreement.  
  
"Good" Tiny said. "Now that that's settled we can just worry about showing you all around and having fun.  
  
And have fun they did. On the third day of their trip they told the giants their version of Voldemort and the fight against good and evil so they could get it out of the way. The rest of the trip was nothing but fun. Ron and Harry especially liked the candy shops. The lollipops were all at least as big as their hands. The chocolate bars were too big to be carried in one hand. The jawbreakers were all too big to fit into their mouths. There was a chocolate reindeer on display that was taller than Ron. But they did do other things besides shop and eat candy.  
  
They had snowball fights. At first Harry and his friends got clobbered because every one of the snowballs that was hurled at them was at least a foot in diameter. Eventually the guests learned how to use size to their advantage and before long the snowball fights became an even match-up.  
  
Probably the most exciting part of their visit was when they went to a strongest giant competition that was like nothing they had ever seen. Giants were tossing boulders, running sprints while carrying massive tree trunks and wrestling all sorts of huge creatures. One of the competitions ended in a tie and they got to see a tiebreaker, which they were told didn't even happen once every year. For the tiebreaker everyone was led over to two identical structures made out of brick. The winner was the first one to knock down one of the walls and retrieve the trophy from inside. The only rule was that they couldn't throw anything. If they were going to use a boulder, for example, they had to hold on to it and bang it against the wall instead of just throwing them at the walls. In less than an hour, a winner was declared.  
  
Before they knew it the time had come to leave. The giants hadn't said one way or the other if they would be traveling back with the group to Hogwarts. Harry hoped that they would for several different reasons but he didn't want to ask them. They went to bed on their last night in the village without knowing if they would be going back alone.  
  
On the morning of the 23rd of December, the four visitors packed their backpacks (which was impossible to do without magic because of all the stuff they had bought here) and got ready to leave.  
  
Just as they went to say their good-byes to Tiny, there was a knock at the door. Tiny opened it revealing Morgan, Joan and Sully who were all smiles. They were packed and ready to go.  
  
Morgan was hurrying the bunch. "Let's go. I can't wait to see this school of yours."  
  
"Great." Harry began. "Thanks for coming with us. But, uh, how are we going to get you there? I'm not sure that you'll fit on our brooms?"  
  
Tiny smiled. "We'll be fine on your brooms. Dumbledore left us a jar full of something that we've never seen before. He says that it'll keep us from falling off and that all we need to do is have at least one finger touching the brooms."  
  
As realization slowly set in with Harry, Ron and Hermione, all three began laughing uncontrollably. It was Neville's clumsiness potion from back before their first quidditch game. They gave Krum and the giants the quick version of the story and then all eight of them set off.  
  
Flying back to Hogwarts was a blast. The giants, with the help of Neville's potion, were trying to outdo each other with silly stunts on the broomsticks. Morgan seemed to think Ron was the cutest thing in the world and kept lifting him off his broom.  
  
Dumbledore couldn't be happier to see them when they entered the castle. He apologized for not letting them rest but he said the meeting for tomorrow's attack was about to start and he led all eight of them into the Great Hall.  
  
Everyone that was in there before was in there now. Mrs Weasley came running over to Ron. Sirius ran over to Harry. Hagrid was beaming at the newcomers and came over to introduce himself. Hermione and Krum went over and took their seats. Dumbledore helped everyone put their things in the corner and bade them all to take their seats.  
  
"Now everyone here knows that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Viktor have spent the last couple of weeks visiting in the giants' village. Their only instructions were to spend some time getting to know their counterparts and, if they consented, bring them back to spend the second half of the holidays here with us." He quickly introduced Tiny, Sully, Morgan and Joan. No one said anything rude but no one except Dumbledore and Hagrid smiled at them either. Dumbledore thanked them for coming and continued.  
  
"Now as to tomorrow. In the morning we are going to meet here at seven bells. Most of you already know your roles. For our guests prey allow me to do a quick recap. We know that tomorrow Voldemort and his followers and planning on raiding and emptying Azkaban. Although we have no proof yet that the dementors are in on it, it makes the most sense that they are so we're going to have to plan as if they are. The aurors are going to disguise themselves and take the dementors' places tonight. Our job is to hideout and launch the counter-attack against the Death Eaters. We'll look at a map tomorrow so everyone knows exactly where to go. Does anyone have any questions?"  
  
No one said anything. Harry had the impression that they had been talking in there for a while and were ready to leave for the day. Everyone was standing up and getting ready to leave when Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"One last thing. No one, I repeat no one, is to go after Severus Snape. He's mine." The headmaster had none of that old twinkle in his eye.  
  
  
  
A/N -Share your thoughts with me. 


	30. Prison Preparations

A/N - JKR owns the idea, all of these characters etc.  
  
Chapter 30 Prison Preparations  
  
Everyone went their own direction that night to make preparations for the next day's events. After saying a quick goodnight to Dumbledore, Lupin, Sirius, Hagrid and Mr and Mrs Weasley the eight new arrivals went to the Gryffindor common room with all their belongings. Morgan, Joan, Sully and Tiny were each given their own room. Apparently the house elves knew that the visitors had special needs because in each of their rooms only one bed remained and it had grown to three times its normal size. Krum slept in Neville's bed.  
  
The group of eight must have been tired because no one awoke until Sirius came in the next morning. Sirius entered the boys' bedroom and surveyed the situation before deciding on a course of action. He hit Harry in the head with a pillow.  
  
"Hey! What gives?" Harry said still only half awake as he was reaching for his glasses.  
  
Sirius chuckled while shaking the other two occupants awake. "Come on now. Remember we're all meeting downstairs in fifteen minutes. Today's the big day for the good guys." He didn't leave until he was sure that none of the three would be trying to go back to sleep.  
  
As the boys made their way to the common room they saw all three of the girls already down there waiting for them. The eight of them said their good mornings to each other and went to the Great Hall looking like they hadn't even been to sleep yet. The Great Hall was almost empty when they got there so they didn't feel badly at all about going straight to the table with the breakfast spread. As they were eating, the room started filling up again.  
  
While they were eating, Ron was keeping an eye out for his parents when he saw a different pair of familiar people. "Bill, Percy --- what are you two doing here?" Ron asked of his two older brothers. Ron was glad that it was Bill who spoke up first because he never knew when Percy would turn preachy on him.  
  
"Dad said they needed our help today. We know that we won't have a big role in this. I'm sure we'll just be guarding one of the escape routes or something like that but we've got to do what we can. Meanwhile, I hear you lot have been rather busy this year. I don't mind telling you that mum has been in rare form ever since the start of the holidays. There has been no settling her down."  
  
Just as he, Harry, and Hermione started to tell Bill and Percy about some of the things they had seen and done lately Dumbledore walked in and they could all tell that he was in a hurry to begin this morning's session. Ron was upset that he hadn't had a chance yet to tell anyone about the ten-foot hotdogs or the colossal candy store filled with gigantic candies. As he was finding his seat, Ron's thoughts were only of the massive chocolate reindeer he had seen back in the giants' village.  
  
"Good morning everyone. Please help yourselves to the refreshments and take your seats." He waited for a few minutes for everyone to get settled in their places. Harry was busy staring at the three-dimensional map of Azkaban sitting in the space in between the four tables. It was remarkable. The walls were all a milky transparent color. You could see through all the walls but they were solid enough that you could tell that walls were there. Harry could see all the cells with the prisoners inside of it as well as all of the guards. Every single one of the teenage wizards and giants were all but mesmerized by the map. Harry, Ron, Hermione and Sirius were all focused on the cell that seemed to be made up of four walls instead of three walls and one set of bars. Inside of that room was a single tiny rat. Apparently Pettigrew had realized, like Sirius had, that the effect of the dementors was less severe in his animagus form.  
  
Dumbledore once again stood up and addressed the group. "Again I bid everyone a good morning. Today is the big day so let's get straight down to business. Azkaban has anti-apparation spells on it like Hogwarts, which means we're not sure how the Death Eaters are going to get in. My guess is that at least some of them are going to use the same cover that some of us are going to use which is pretending to visit prisoners for the holidays. The aurors aren't letting any of the visitors leave who go in today because everyone that goes in will know that the aurors replaced the dementors and we don't want to tip our hand too early. Are there any questions so far?"  
  
Harry had the impression that everyone except his group had heard this part before. He didn't care; he was glad that Dumbledore was telling them the whole story and treating them more as adults this year than ever before. It was only fair; Voldemort had been treating him like an adult since he was one year old. And besides he knew that he still had some role to play in this Order that they kept speaking about even if he didn't know exactly what the Order was or even what his role in it was supposed to be. Surely that fact alone justified his headmaster treating him as an adult wizard. Dumbledore's voice brought him back from the various places that his mind had wandered off to.  
  
"Good, since there are no questions we can continue. Now the seven of you that I already talked to yesterday about this will be the ones pretending to visit prisoners and hiding inside the prison." Although Harry couldn't see their faces, he could see seven tiny little figures appear on the map inside the prison halls. These new figures were obviously representing the wizards on our side that Dumbledore was speaking to.  
  
"The rest of us are going to be hiding in various locations thusly." As he spoke that last word many more figurines appeared on the outside of the prison. Harry found a group of eight members that was unmistakably him and the other seven teenagers. They were farther back than anyone else. Harry wasn't even sure what his group's role was except maybe to backup the backup groups. There were groups of two or three wizards standing almost as far back as his who were obviously going to be guarding exit routes and just as Bill had said, he and Percy were one of those groups.  
  
"Now perhaps the most important thing to remember tonight may be the numbers we assign to your group. Harry Potter will use these numbers to summon you when you are to engage in the battle." Harry felt his jaw drop open in surprise. He stared at the headmaster.  
  
"He and his friends will have the best vantage point and also a --- er --- a special map that will help. Sirius, Minerva, Remus, Molly, Arthur, six security wizards from the ministry and myself will make up the first wave of the attack. After that Harry will summon your group as needed by the numbers. Here are your numbers." Now everyone could see a red numeral appear on top of each group on the map. The number "1" hovered over the group inside of the prison. The number "2" hovered over the group that would make up the first wave. There were ten such numbers in all with the teenagers being assigned to the last number. After pausing long enough to allow everyone time to find their numbers, Dumbledore continued his speech.  
  
"Harry, I'll need a word with you after this. Does anyone else have any questions at all about today?" He paused waiting to see if anyone was going to ask a question. "All right then we'll meet back here in thirty minutes so that we can all depart for Hogsmeade together." Harry followed Sirius and Dumbledore out of the Great Hall.  
  
Sirius was asking about his trip but they didn't have much time to talk before reaching their destination. Harry was starting to wonder when he was supposed to find the time to be telling people about the giants and what nice beings they were; he was still mulling this over when they entered the now familiar office of the headmaster. Dumbledore went over to the other side of his desk and pulled a piece of parchment out of the top drawer.  
  
"Harry, besides having a good tactical mind, you better than anyone else know how to use a map like this." The teenage wizard smiled as he took the parchment from the older wizard. Harry was glad to finally get the Marauder's Map back. Only it wasn't the Marauder's Map, it was different. It was the same type of magical item except it was done for Azkaban instead of Hogwarts. That explained why it had to be Harry to help alert the groups when trouble was coming.  
  
Harry looked down at the map again. Although he knew that now wasn't the time, he did make a mental note to ask Dumbledore if he ever got the real Marauder's Map back from Barty Crouch --- Harry missed that particular item. Even though he didn't really need it any more he knew his dad helped to build it and he liked looking at it.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore said, "You realize of course what this map is don't you?" Harry knew exactly what the map was.  
  
"Yes." Harry risked a quick smile to his godfather. "This map tells you anyone and everyone who's on the premises no matter how they might be disguised." Harry figured that Sirius and Lupin had spent some of those days when they were mysteriously gone creating this particular map. He hoped that someday he and his friends would be able to create a map like this.  
  
When he told the two adult wizards that he didn't have any questions about today, he went back to the Great Hall leaving the two men to finalize their battle plans. Harry wanted to spend some time studying the map anyway. He really wanted to know for sure who built it and how they went about doing it but he barely had time to even look at the map much before the thirty minutes was up and he entered the Great Hall.  
  
Before long, the time limit Dumbledore initially set had passed and everyone was departing the Hogwarts grounds for Hogsmeade so that they could apparate. They were dressed warmly and were packing enough rations to last for the entire day. The group reached the park where Harry and his fellow fifth year Gryffindors had first learned how to apparate (well most of them had learned by now anyway --- you couldn't really in all good conscious say that Neville had learned how to apparate.). Except for Krum, all of the teenagers paired up with a wizard of legal age to apparate with them.  
  
Everyone arrived at the location outside of Azkaban as planned. Dumbledore told them all to make their way to their assigned locations before he would let the seven wizards go inside the prison. After Harry's group made there way to their assigned location, he watched the map so he could know when everyone was where they were supposed to be. Within an hour everyone was in place.  
  
Dumbledore was right about the view that the group of eight had. They could see everything from where they were but because of the angle of the terrain and the foliage it would be difficult to spot the group. While Ron and Hermione were surveying the view, Harry was showing the rest of his group the map.  
  
It was Tiny's idea to take turns watching the map and the prison. "We don't know when this is going to go down. We all need to be ready and I know at least that I won't be any good when the time comes if I have to spend nine hours staring at this map. I didn't come all this way to be useless when it came to crunch time. Let's take one hour shifts."  
  
It made perfect sense when everyone thought about it. Harry was slightly surprised that Hermione insisted on taking the first shift. "I'd like to look at the map for a while. Besides Harry should rest up for later and I know how to read the map as well as anyone." She walked over to Harry and took the map, settling the matter. Ron figured that she must just be beside herself having spent the last few weeks unable to study anything. It made sense to him that she would jump at the chance to study anything, even a magical map.  
  
Harry had put a quiet charm on his group so they could talk freely while waiting for something to happen. Hours passed. Every hour someone else would take the map. While the rest of the group's members were sitting and talking most of them were facing the prison because it just seemed to make more sense than not facing the prison. Around midday most of the group ate. No one was really hungry but it felt better to be doing something even if that something was only scarfing down a sandwich.  
  
The group spent the meal chatting nervously about their experiences. The giants were fascinated with some of the stories that Harry and his friends had to offer. For some inexplicable reason, they were especially interested in all the Snape stories, both the good and the bad. When that line of conversation degraded into nothing more than Ron calling the old potions master names, the giants had another line of questioning.  
  
They had apparently heard the story of Tom Riddle framing Hagrid back when they were both Hogwarts students because they insisted knowing everything about that incident. Harry had the most to offer since he had "seen" the incident back in his second year through the dark magic of an old diary. The conversations were all strained because the group did not forget where they were nor why they were there.  
  
Time continued to pass slowly. It wasn't until the mid afternoon that anyone noticed anything amiss at all. Sully was watching the map when he just happened to ask who some of the people were. Thinking he was mainly curious about the wizards who were on the same side that he was, Ron went over to help him out. "Oy Harry, come over here and look at this."  
  
Harry walked over to where Sully and Ron were. "What is it?"  
  
Ron didn't have to answer because the look on Harry's face told him that he had read the map for himself. Harry was looking down and reading some of the new names that had appeared on the map since the last time he had looked at it. But there were two names that caught his attention: Lucius Malfoy and Draco Malfoy. Harry didn't even realize that he was smiling.  
  
A/N -Share your thoughts with me. 


	31. Magical Map

A/N - JKR owns the idea, all of these characters etc. A/N - Aidan, thanks for the poem. Creativity is always recognized here.  
  
Chapter 31 Magical Map  
  
Harry couldn't stop smiling even if he had wanted to. He was imagining the possibilities. Harry was adult enough to realize that some mean kids grew out of their childhood personalities but he knew that Draco Malfoy was different. Draco Malfoy had been truly glad that Voldemort had killed Cedric last year. He had been and probably still was glad that a good, kind and decent young wizard had met the killing curse and lost. Harry couldn't imagine a better outcome for today's events than the Slytherin seeker being caught in the middle of tonight's mission to capture dark wizards. He was glad that he and his two best friends could be a part of it.  
  
Meanwhile, Ron had gone over to tell Krum and Hermione who had appeared on the map. All four of the giants were slightly confused why Harry and his friends were glad to see someone appear on the map but they soon understood when they heard some of the stories from last year.  
  
After the initial joy of seeing the Malfoys on the map wore off, tedium once again set in. The group waited and watched. As the day turned to dusk, something finally happened.  
  
BANG  
  
All at once things started happening. The sky filled with smoke. The dots on the map tripled and started moving wildly around. There was a screeching noise in the air so loud that no one could talk to his or her neighbor. Harry couldn't seem to make up his mind between staring at the map and trying to look through the pea soup towards the prison.  
  
"Harry, you can't see anything out there; just use the map." Hermione said being as practical as she always was. He knew she was right so he studied the map again.  
  
He could sense in himself that he was spring loaded to send groups into battle and he knew that he had to restrain himself against over reacting. After all, Dumbledore had assigned teams to block the exits for a reason and Harry didn't want to be responsible for dark wizards escaping. He decided to wait and just keep watching the map.  
  
He didn't have to wait long.  
  
The map showed that wizards inside and outside the prison were in battle. (The map didn't show the exact battles but it showed when good and bad wizards were standing next to each other. Harry could surmise the battles from the proximities.)  
  
The first important thing that Harry noticed was Peter Pettigrew outside of the prison running towards one of the groups. He alerted the group by shooting the number seven into the air. Because of the fog, however, he couldn't be sure that the right wizards would see it even though he could see it. Krum offered to go tell the group. Harry was grateful that Krum, at least, had thought to bring a broomstick.  
  
Without anything better to do, Harry watched the map. He could see Krum getting closer and closer to the group that was about to meet the wizard who was probably in his animagus form. Harry didn't know whether or not Dumbledore had told all the groups about Pettigrew's ability to turn into a rat but he did know that Krum knew so as long as he spread the word to look for the rat all would be fine.  
  
Harry saw that the map showed that Krum would easily beat the rat to the escape route so he wasn't worried. He knew that his attention was better spent focusing on how the rest of the battles appeared to be going, at least according to his magical map.  
  
The map was presently showing no one inside of any of the cells. Apparently the dark wizards had at least succeeded in getting their accomplices out from behind bars. Harry was sure though that no one had yet escaped the grounds. He knew that some of the two and three man groups must be getting edgy, because he knew that in their place he would be, but so far it made the most sense to leave all of the teams where they were and wait patiently. He hated waiting patiently.  
  
While Harry was waiting for something else interesting to happen, Krum returned with a familiar looking rat. Sully had offered to keep an eye on it so everyone else could stay focused. Harry had no problem with Sully's idea of watching the rat, which seemed to include standing on its tail so that it couldn't go anywhere.  
  
Harry returned his attention to the magical map. He noticed that there were many more names that he either recognized as belonging to the dark side or didn't recognize at all, which probably meant they were dark wizards. Most of these new dots were either already inside the prison or heading that way. He knew that his side was facing overwhelming numbers so he decided to do something. He could tell that no one else was trying to escape so he sent every other set of guards into the fight.  
  
He raised his want and shot the numbers three, five, seven and nine into the air above the prison. The smoke had thinned out enough that everyone should be able to see the numbers but Harry was watching the map to be sure that the four groups moved towards the prison to help out. The only good piece of news that Harry had to offer was that none of the dots had disappeared; not only did that mean that none of the dark wizards had escaped but it also meant that no one had died.  
  
More than anything, Harry wished that he could see how the battles were going. It was frustrating not being able to see anything besides the dots on the map. It wasn't too long before he noticed something else on the map that he had been watching out for. He could see the tiny little dot of Severus Snape moving towards Dumbledore. The headmaster seemed to be engaged against Avery and Harry wished he could do something to warn Dumbledore but he knew that there was nothing he could do so he refocused his attention on the map.  
  
On the map he saw the rest of the dots moving every which way. Harry didn't have the time or the luxury to think about whether that meant the Death Eaters were winning and trying to get away or losing and trying to flee. All he had time to do was develop a quick plan to block them.  
  
He had already shot the numbers four, six and eight into the sky to warn them that trouble was coming. (He had made the numbers blue this time like they had agreed upon earlier to ensure that those three groups knew to stay were they were and wait for the battle to find them. Additionally when he fired the numbers in the air he sent the numbers to a random place in the sky because he didn't want to give way their locations.) With the mass exodus of all the dots away from the prison, Harry was regretting his earlier decision to send the other four groups away from their posts.  
  
He had no time to think of that now. What he did have to think about was how to make up for it. Hermione had already placed a fully body bind curse on Pettigrew so Harry didn't have to keep anyone here to guard him. He gathered his group around the map so that everyone could look at it. He was sending the group out in pairs to cover the areas where the groups three, five, seven and nine had been before he had initially sent those groups into the prison. Krum and Morgan volunteered for the post the furthest away since he had the broomstick. Ron and Joan were running to the northeast while Hermione and Sully were running to the northwest.  
  
Tiny and Harry were studying the map. It looked like everything was going to be all right. At first it looked like the teams guarding the exits were going to be significantly outnumbered but the map showed that they were going to be helped by the Dumbledore and the rest of the wizards who made up the first wave. The prison was all but empty now and all the dots were heading for the borders. This was the time to focus on the map and be sure that no Death Eaters were going to escape.  
  
Harry couldn't believe his luck. The little dots named Draco Malfoy and Lucius Malfoy were heading right for him. Apparently he and Tiny hadn't been seen yet after all. He and Tiny hid in the foliage, which was no small feat for the giant even if he was the smallest giant his age.  
  
Harry was straining his eyes to try to see the two wizards but they simply weren't there. He had enough experience with this type of map to know that it was accurate so the Malfoys had to be under some type of invisibility spell or cloak. He strained his brain to try to figure out how he could catch them. If he tried to hex the place where he thought they might be, he'd likely miss and he'd give himself away in the process. No he had no other choice but to use Tiny as a decoy.  
  
A few seconds later the giant started throwing large rocks in the area that the map indicated that the two invisible dark wizards were. The effect of this was that the dots on the map split up. Harry was silently cursing himself; there was little chance now that he was going to be able to stop both of the little dots. He didn't know why he hadn't realized they would split up but all he knew now was that he was going to be lucky to catch one of them.  
  
Finally Tiny's small boulders must have hit close to home because Harry saw a spell shot at the giant. Harry didn't miss a beat. He had his wand out and at the ready waiting for this exact thing and Harry cast the full body bind curse at the spot where he had seen that the spell came from. It must have worked because the dot representing Lucius Malfoy wasn't moving any longer.  
  
Now that his cover was blown, Harry knew that he had nothing to lose by trying to hex Draco Malfoy. He was hoping beyond hope that the younger Malfoy's ego would get the best of him and that he would stay in fight. But his luck wasn't that good today. He could see by looking at the dot that Malfoy was running away. As much as he wanted to go after him, he had to look after Tiny and he wanted to uncloak Lucius Malfoy. He used the map to find the Death Eater. When the map told Harry that he was getting close, he kicked around until his foot made contact with something solid. He reached down and took the cloak off the wizard lying on the ground. Lying on the ground beside Harry's feet was a Death Eater who was paralyzed except for his two eyes that were wildly shifting from side to side. Harry deeply wanted to stay and gloat over this but he knew he was needed elsewhere.  
  
He found Tiny on the ground spread eagle behind some bushes. The giant was knocked out but alive and breathing. Harry didn't have any time to waste.  
  
"Enervate" Harry wished he could let Tiny rest but he needed him to carry the two petrified prisoners. It wouldn't do any good to leave Tiny here alone and besides the map showed that no one else was going to be coming this way. What the map did show was that the rest of the groups were probably still engaged and Harry knew they should go help. He felt stupid for not thinking about bringing his own invisibility cloak but at least he had Malfoy's cloak now. He draped the cloak over Tiny who was carrying a rat in one pocket and a Death Eater over his shoulder.  
  
Harry was reading the map while they were running (Harry was running but Tiny wasn't even walking fast to keep up with Harry) to Dumbledore's location. He was trying to decide whether or not to turn into his animagus form but he didn't feel like he had enough experience with that and he decided he was better off just using the map in his present form. The information the map was giving him was making Harry's heart beat much faster than it should be.  
  
Harry saw the Severus Snape dot near the headmaster and Lupin along with some names he didn't recognize. Even though Dumbledore had insisted on being the one to bring down Snape (Harry thought it was probably because of how betrayed he felt by the former Hogwarts professor after giving him a second chance), he still wanted to be there in case Dumbledore needed him. If he was being completely honest with himself he would also admit that he wanted to be there to see Dumbledore defeat the traitor who had given him, his dad, and Sirius so much grief.  
  
Along the way he saw some friendly wizards looking pretty tired and beaten up but no one looked seriously wounded. He hoped that was the case with everyone but he didn't have time to dwell on that right now. He was getting more and more worried about his headmaster. Lupin's dot was a ways away now signifying that he wasn't in the battle anymore and Harry didn't like the odds that Lupin's mysterious disappearance left his headmaster facing. There was Dumbledore, the traitor Snape, and three other Death Eaters all in one little cluster on the map. He knew Dumbledore could take care of his own but four on one were bad odds for anyone even the experienced old wizard.  
  
Harry was still rushing over to Dumbledore but he was starting to have more and more trouble shoving away disturbing thoughts from his mind. He wanted to stop and look for Sirius. He wanted to know that Hermione and the Weasleys were all right. He wanted to use the map to find his friends but he did none of those things. He forced those thoughts out of his head and focused on nothing else except reaching Dumbledore in time.  
  
When Harry finally arrived at the battle scene, he couldn't believe what he was seeing.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N -Share your thoughts with me. 


	32. Boss Bash

A/N - JKR owns the idea, all of these characters etc.  
  
A/N - Did I actually write a chapter that Moonlight didn't review???? Sometimes I have these chapters written but I don't post until someone reviews what I've already posted. How do I know that Moonlight read chapter number thirty?  
  
A/N - Norway, flattery is always welcome. Thanks  
  
Chapter 32  
  
Boss Bash  
  
Harry wasn't seeing the four on one attack that he was expecting. Instead what he saw was Snape attacking the Death Eaters making it more like a two on three battle. He was unsure what to do so he decided to remain hidden. That had served him well so far on this day and besides it made sense for him to do whatever was necessary to glean a better understanding of the battle and who exactly was fighting whom. He lay on the ground behind some trees and bushes watching the battle unfold before his very eyes.  
  
He saw Snape not once but twice attack the Death Eaters. Harry didn't know what to make of this situation but he knew enough to know that he should continue to wait while he was hidden and see what else happened. He hated waiting patiently.  
  
The situation was worse than Harry expected. Dumbledore was obviously hurt. Snape was trying to attack the three foes while defending not only himself but the headmaster as well. Snape managed to render unconscious one of his opponents at the same time that they did the same to Dumbledore. The tally was now two bad guys against one good guy --- and that was only if Harry could count Snape as a good guy.  
  
"Petrificus Totalus"  
  
One of the two wizards managed to put Snape in the full body bind curse while the other distracted him with a different hex. Meanwhile the same wizard that affected the curse was not about to waste this opportunity.  
  
"AVARDA K ---"  
  
"STUPEFY"  
  
Harry shouted at the dark wizard who was about to kill Snape. Harry hadn't even had time to reflect on whether or not he should save Snape's life, it just happened out of reflex. The last remaining dark wizard was focused on finding out where the spell had come from so he wasn't really prepared when Harry shouted "Expelliarmus". Harry then put the body bind curse on the last remaining dark wizard standing and went to revive Dumbledore.  
  
"Enervate" Harry commanded for the second time today.  
  
Dumbledore woke up and immediately surveyed the situation. After a few seconds he shot various messages out of his wand in different directions. Harry wasn't exactly sure what messages his headmaster had sent to whom. Dumbledore's next action was to restore Snape. Harry had "forgotten" to release Snape from the curse.  
  
"Come along Harry."  
  
Without knowing where he was going or why, Harry followed his headmaster. Dumbledore was rounding up all the groups and telling them to go back to the place that they had come in and to wait for him there. His intention was to gather everyone for a head count before anyone apparated back to Hogsmeade. Harry followed the headmaster in silence as he walked the outer perimeter of the prison and studied the map to ensure he didn't miss anyone. When they had arrived back at the place that they had apparated in, Dumbledore told everyone to apparate to Hogsmeade but not to leave the park until they had talked again. Dumbledore consulted the magical map once more probably to ensure that no one was left behind. Dumbledore must have been satisfied because he looked up and nodded his head.  
  
POP  
  
Dumbledore had grabbed Harry by the shoulder and then apparated to Hogsmeade without even waiting to see if the teenager was ready. When it seemed that everyone had arrived at Hogsmeade Dumbledore got everyone's attention and began speaking.  
  
"Listen everyone if you please --- I need all your help in escorting our prisoners down to the cells in the basement of Hogwarts. We will all go together and ensure that the appropriate precautions are taken care of. After that, however, I must insist that all except the aurors come back to Hogsmeade and finish their Christmas shopping and then return to Hogwarts or their homes for an evenings rest. We all deserve a massive rest and party for our actions. At eleven o' clock tomorrow morning we will all meet for the Christmas feast and exchanging of the gifts. Bring all of your presents here with at least one extra gift for a mystery recipient. Finally, I encourage everyone here to bring their families to celebrate with us, if they think it's appropriate."  
  
Although there were quite a few wizards and witches here who wouldn't even think of inviting their families tomorrow, Harry gained a special pleasure by picturing the Dursleys at Hogwarts for the Christmas party. Harry wouldn't invite them and they wouldn't come even if he did but he hoped they didn't send him anything this year because their presents were worse than nothing and he didn't relish the thought of opening it in front of all these wizards and witches, especially the Weasleys.  
  
Sirius had come up next to Harry to walk beside him on the way back to the school grounds. Although each of them had many questions for the other, they both remained content to walk silently back to the cells in the basement. Harry had already verified that Lupin, Hermione, Krum, the four giants, Hagrid and all the Weasleys were safe and he was glad enough to wait for another time to discuss tonight's events.  
  
Hermione, however, being as sensible as always, couldn't leave well enough alone. She caught up with the headmaster on the walk back to the school grounds.  
  
"Professor, did anyone get away?" Harry knew at least one wizard did but to his knowledge he and Tiny were the only ones that knew that. He was curious how the headmaster would respond to her question.  
  
"Ahhh Hermione, you're as practical as ever. I assure you that we'll discuss that and many other things the day after Christmas. I beg you that you do me the favor of joining in a little Christmas pleasure. After all, if we're not enjoying our lives then what's the point of the fight? Please indulge me in this."  
  
Harry saw Hermione nod her head. She kept in step with Dumbledore but she didn't ask the headmaster anything else. There was complete silence from the group, even the prisoners, as they all reached the school grounds. They went straight to the cells that some of them had seen earlier in the year.  
  
"Where's Pettigrew?" Sirius asked surveying all the prison cells.  
  
Harry's heart skipped a beat. Where was he? Harry had him last but where was the last place he had seen him?  
  
"I got him," Tiny said. Everyone turned to watch Tiny digging around in his pockets. He finally pulled out the little petrified rat. Dumbledore conjured up a special glass box for Tiny to put the rat in. The box was placed in one of the cells before Dumbledore removed the curse allowing the rat to move once again.  
  
After everyone was locked up, Dumbledore reminded everyone that the next day was Christmas and that Hogsmeade had everyone's holiday needs.  
  
Most all of the wizards were numbly heading back to the village. Sirius, Lupin and Harry were walking together. Hermione and Krum were walking together. The four giants, who were impossible not to notice, were walking alongside Hagrid. The only other group that Harry noticed was the redheaded Weasleys and they were all walking together. Hermione was the only one to talk much on the way back to Hogsmeade. She had dragged Krum from group to group talking to the giants, the Weasleys and finally back to Harry.  
  
"Hermione, what's gotten in to you tonight? You and Viktor look like a couple of boomerangs going from group to group." Harry was too tired to properly tease his friend but he was wondering what she was doing.  
  
"Harry, don't be ridiculous. We were talking to Ron and the giants about buying gifts. Instead of each of us buying a gift for all four giants we're only going to buy a present for one. And they're going to do the same with us." Harry marveled at her ingenuity. He knew that she was mainly doing this for Ron's sake and he was glad that she had thought of it.  
  
"How do I know who to buy for?"  
  
"To keep it simple we're going to buy for the person --- or giant --- that we paired off with tonight." That, as usual, made sense to Harry. He wondered what Tiny would want from Hogsmeade.  
  
Things got slightly awkward when the group reached Hogsmeade. Everyone was trying to buy gifts for each other while their friends where either right there with them or right outside. Twice Ron had walked in on Harry while Harry was shopping for gifts for Ron; the first time Harry was in the candy shop and the second time he was in Zonko's joke shop. Harry thought he was done shopping when he remembered that Percy and Bill would be there tomorrow and he didn't want to forget any of the Weasleys after all they had done for him. Even with Hermione's plan to buy only one gift each for the giants, Harry had bought more gifts than he ever had before. Eventually everyone managed to get all their gifts squared away and was ready to head back to the school.  
  
"Let's stop in the Three Broomsticks. I know I could use a butterbeer." Sirius announced to the group. Most everyone was in too much of a follower mindset to argue with the man. Besides, everyone knew that he hadn't been able to properly celebrate his freedom yet and he certainly deserved that opportunity. Hermione, Krum, Harry, Lupin and all the Weasleys followed him into the bar.  
  
Ten drinks later, Hermione had convinced Ron, Harry, Sirius and Lupin that it was time to head back. Krum and the rest of the Weasleys had long since left the area. It was actually Christmas day by the time they had left the bar for Hogwarts but Hermione was the only one who knew that and she chose to keep that little piece of information to herself.  
  
She had also been thoughtful enough to convince everyone to drink plenty of water and set his or her alarm for ten am. None of the group would remember how swell they thought Hermione was that particular evening. As a matter of fact, she was pretty sure that none of the group would remember much about that particular part of the evening.  
  
At ten am sharp on Christmas Day the group was awakened by an alarm that they didn't even know that they had set. After everyone cleaned up, they gathered their gifts and headed down for the Great Hall. This was the first time since Harry had attended school here that he and Ron hadn't opened gifts in the common room. Harry didn't mind though, he was glad to be able to spend at least this one holiday among so many friends. He also had yesterday's mission and Sirius' freedom to celebrate this year. Harry was glad for the party that was going to take place today.  
  
No one was disappointed when they saw the decorations in the Great Hall. The house elves must have started working on it the moment everyone left last night. The ceiling was enchanted so that you could see Santa Claus and his reindeer flying among the stars. It also had the effect of looking like it was snowing. The decorations were so immaculate down to the last detail that even every snowflake looked different. There were also decorated trees and ornaments hanging all over the place. The tables were set up in the same square formation that they had been for the past few weeks.  
  
Dumbledore was telling everyone to put their gifts in the big pile in the middle of the tables. There was Christmas music playing softly in the background and everyone was milling around and talking idly passing the time while looking at the decorations. All the Weasleys were here except for Charlie. Sirius and Lupin were already here and no one from the drinking party looked any the worse from wear. When it looked like everyone had arrived who was going to, Dumbledore got everyone to take his or her seats.  
  
"Merry Christmas and thank you all for choosing to celebrate the holidays here with us among friends. Almost everything related to the dark wizards can wait until tomorrow. We will have the interrogations tomorrow afternoon and I will speak no more of that subject today. There is one thing that cannot wait for tomorrow though. Severus, if you please."  
  
Dumbledore called the potions master loud enough that he heard from his place somewhere outside of the Great Hall. Snape's gaze did not stray from Dumbledore as he walked up to the great wizard. Harry realized that he had forgotten to tell anyone about what he saw Snape doing yesterday. That was most unfortunate because Fred, George and Ron could be heard over the other conversations calling Snape names that were nasty enough to cause Mrs Weasley to yell at her boys and Mr Weasley to blush. Dumbledore had to wait for the noise to die down before continuing to speak.  
  
"As he did last time Voldemort was trying to rise to power, Severus served us admirably by serving as a double agent at extreme personal risk. He risked everything to spy for our side including his reputation --- "  
  
"What reputation?" Ron muttered under his breath. Ron wasn't the only one in the room that wasn't exactly jumping for joy to find out that Snape wasn't a traitor after all.  
  
" --- as well as his safety. Last night he once again risked his life to save mine. It was only through the quick thinking of Harry Potter that Severus wasn't killed last night." Harry wasn't expecting that last part. He hadn't told anyone including Dumbledore what happened. Did that mean that Snape told him? He turned his attention back to the headmaster.  
  
"Severus will resume his duties teaching here because after last night's events, he can no longer fool Voldemort and his followers into thinking that he is one of them. I beg of you all to raise your glasses to Severus to honor the risks he has taken for us."  
  
Not many people around the tables looked particularly happy about it but everyone did as they were told and murmured "To Severus Snape". Snape then sat down next to the headmaster.  
  
"Now then. First let us eat, then we shall exchange gifts and spend the rest of the day playing games and enjoying each other's company. But first, I think we could do with a slight change of decorations."  
  
Harry couldn't tell what he mumbled as he waved his wand around but everyone was now wearing red Santa hats. The faculty was also bedecked in red Santa suits and a long white beard. As funny as Snape looked all dressed up as a jolly fat man, McGonagall was by the far the funniest sight around. Seeing her in a long white beard looked as out of place as Fred and George looked last year when they tried to get past the age line guarding the Goblet of Fire.  
  
Dumbledore was smiling as he said, "There, that's much better. Now let's eat." The food was, as usual, scrumptious. Everyone was eating and laughing and eating some more. Sirius and Ron were putting away almost as much food as Sully and Tiny.  
  
The table was full of trinkets and party favors. So far Harry had opened fireworks, a whistle that barked like a dog when you blew it, a ring that turned your finger different colors when you put it on, and an Exploding Snap card deck. Krum had opened a set of quidditch trading cards that had nothing but cards of him. George hadn't been able to open many trinkets because the first thing he opened was a set of muggle Chinese handcuffs. He had stuck his two index fingers inside the ends and he couldn't get free. Fred was enjoying the scene much too much to help out his twin brother. Mr Weasley was strangely drawn to the muggle invention and also seemed to be enjoying himself too much to help his son. Finally, Hermione set Fred free so that he could finish eating. Harry hadn't been able to see what the others had opened from the table but no one was looking disappointed.  
  
The talk never turned to yesterday's events. As soon as everyone was done eating the plates vanished and were replaced by dessert dishes. Even though the desserts were always delicious, the teenagers weren't the only ones who were anxious to get down to some serious present opening.  
  
Just as everyone was finishing his or her dessert, Harry heard the familiar sound of wooshing from the ceiling signifying the morning's mail call. Today though none of the owls were carrying any letters. Harry was surprised too see Hedwig fly past him without stopping to hoot hello. But then he realized that the owls were all heading towards the massive pile of presents in the middle of the tables.  
  
"PRESENTS" Many in the room were shouting. Harry was sure that he had heard some adult voices also cheer excitedly about being able to open gifts now. Harry and Hermione were entranced by the show the owls were putting on delivering gifts to everyone. How could they possibly know which gift went to which person? Ron apparently couldn't care less about the delivery method because he was already tearing into his gifts.  
  
Everyone at the tables had plenty of gifts to open. Harry briefly wondered how Snape had gotten so many gifts when he saw the former spy open a large box of chocolate frogs and ever lasting bubble gum. That was the extra gift that Harry had bought for Dumbledore's mystery gift idea. Oh well, Harry had gifts of his own to unwrap and that was much more important than trying to figure out why Snape had gotten Harry's extra candy gift.  
  
"Thanks Sirius" Harry shouted over the noise. Sirius had given Harry a Nimbus 2003. Harry had also gotten a big box of candy from Ron and another one from Lupin, a sweater from Mrs Weasley, a set of quidditch balls from Hermione, an Exploding Snap card deck from Hagrid, some jokes from the twins that he was leery to touch, a quidditch book from Krum, one of those chocolate bars that was too big to hold in one hand from Tiny, and an envelope that read "Open me later."  
  
The Great Hall was filled with cheers and shouts of gratitude from the receivers to the givers of various gifts. Everyone spent all afternoon showing off their gifts and in some cases, actually trying out their gifts. Harry wanted nothing more to go try out his broomstick but he knew that he could ride it later but he wouldn't be able to spend the day with all of his favorite people later so he stayed. He was glad that he did. Dumbledore had outdone himself today. One section of the Great Hall had been set-aside for people to have snowball fights. There were areas that were easily turned into snow forts and somehow there were charms so that you couldn't accidentally hit someone with a snowball who wasn't inside the area. That fact alone saved the twins from causing havoc because they immediately tried to launch snowballs at some of the professors across the room.  
  
Also the tables had all been moved to allow room for dancing and other games. One table was set up with snacks and drinks. The Weasley twins were in their element here. They had obviously snuck some of their latest inventions onto the snack table because all kinds of interesting things were happening.  
  
After taking a sip of pumpkin juice, McGonagall shrank down to the size of tiny little Flitwick and she couldn't even be seen behind her Santa beard. Krum ate something that made him chirp like a bird every time he tried to talk. Harry, Hermione and all the Weaslys had no trouble recognizing the all too familiar signs that told them the twins had spiked the food. They didn't go anywhere near the snack table.  
  
"Arthur, come dance with me." His wife was demanding. Everyone standing within earshot was surprised when he told her no.  
  
"What do you mean no? Don't be silly. You love to dance. Now dance with me."  
  
Mr Weasley didn't answer his wife. Harry noticed that his ears were starting to turn bright red. The wizard seemed to be trying to resolve some internal struggle. He obviously didn't want to say any more but it was more than obvious to everyone that Mrs Weasley was becoming quite angry. Finally he spoke again.  
  
"You see Molly dear, I'm a bit --- er --- stuck." Mr Weasley held up his hands to reveal his two index fingers stuck in the set of muggle Chinese handcuffs. Everyone laughed but someone set him free and he went to dance with his wife.  
  
It was a great day and the rest of it passed in a blur of games and food and people turning into ducks or whatever particular hex they suffered from the twins. At midnight Dumbledore called an end to the festivities and told the same group of witches and wizards to meet here tomorrow afternoon. Harry was unlucky enough to bump into Snape on his way out of the Great Hall.  
  
"Get away from me Potter!" Snape looked even more disgusted than normal to have to talk to him.  
  
Harry couldn't help wondering what that was all about but he was too anxious to go open his envelope in private to think about why Snape was doing the impossible --- hating him even more than before.  
  
  
  
A/N -Share your thoughts with me  
  
A/N - You all have to have more faith in me about Snape. I hate him as much as anyone but I know that making him truly evil would be unfaithful to the books.  
  
. 


	33. Deeper Depositions

A/N - JKR owns the idea, all of these characters etc.  
  
A/N - Sorry it took me so long to post this one. Busy week.  
  
Chapter 33  
  
Deeper Depositions  
  
Harry had much more important things to wonder about than why Snape was being so nasty --- well nastier than usual that is. He needed to find a place where he could read his mysterious letter in private. Of course! He knew there was one place that no one would look for him. There was one place that he hadn't been to at all this year. He headed straight for the prefects' bathroom.  
  
Because of those annoying monthly meetings he knew the password. "Hot Dog" Harry said opening the secret entrance.  
  
He went straight inside and opened his envelope. A pack of lemon drops and a note fell out.  
  
Dear Harry,  
  
There is something else you need to know about the Order of the Phoenix. There's no better way to say this then to tell you straight out. Later this year you are going to be called upon to save it, as your dad and his grandfather before you did. I know I said last year that you had given us all that we had a right to expect but I assure you that this is beyond my control. This is powerful magic and only something the son of Lily and James Potter can do. I am only telling you this because whatever happens this year, you must continue to concentrate on your studies, especially your additional studies.  
  
Keep working on your animagus form in your spare time and after the holidays are over, we'll begin working on the invisibility part of the Order's test.  
  
Finally, I must ask you to keep an open mind about what you see in tomorrow's proceedings.  
  
Happy Christmas,  
  
Albus Dumbledore  
  
Harry didn't know what to make of the letter. Why didn't Dumbledore just tell him instead of sending him this letter? He also wondered why Dumbledore seemed to be holding out on him. Harry would much rather that the headmaster would just tell him what was going to happen to him and the Order at the end of this year instead of remaining so cryptic about it. He was full of questions but he didn't have any answers. He folded up the letter and put it in his pocket as he returned to the Gryffindor common room.  
  
Apparently the rest of his group was tired from the evening's merriment because he found the main room empty. He went straight up to his bedroom and had no trouble falling asleep. He dreamed wonderful dreams all night about the adventures he would have on his new broomstick. He was glad the next morning when Ron shook him awake, he had been slightly afraid that Sirius would return and smack him with a pillow again.  
  
Everyone met in the Great Hall as planned. There was a table on the side set up with food and drinks. Besides that though there was nothing from yesterday's festivities present. The four tables were arranged in a square again and the contraption for recording interviews was once again set up. All of the people that were there on Christmas Eve were present today with two exceptions. Severus Snape was present. And Albus Dumbledore was missing.  
  
The adult wizards were gathered in a quietly secretive discussion. Harry guessed that they were talking about how to proceed without Dumbledore. Within a few minutes everyone went back to his or her usual seats with the exception of Professor McGonagall taking over the headmaster's usual position. As she seemed to have everyone's attention already, she began speaking.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore cannot be with us yet today. I will be conducting the interrogations, with Professor Snape's help of course."  
  
By the volume of the reaction in the Great hall, Harry knew that he wasn't the only one who wondered where the headmaster was. Harry only briefly had time to wonder if Dumbledore's new position as acting Minister of Magic required that he stop going after Voldemort on his own. He started picturing Dumbledore being surrounded by security wizards like the Secret Service when he was brought back from his pictures of Dumbledore wearing a bulletproof vest by McGonagall's voice.  
  
"Madame Pomfrey," the acting headmistress said. Madame Pomfrey opened up the door of the Great Hall and four ministry security wizards brought in the first prisoner.  
  
Most of the first few prisoners didn't testify to anything significant. Many of them were the same prisoners that were brought in last time. Crabbe, Goyle, and Avery were the first three prisoners brought in. Each of their testimony was the same as it was the first time. Occasionally Snape would toss in a question but not one of the prisoners answered him.  
  
When Nott was brought in Harry finally remembered where he had seen his face and why Hagrid seemed especially glad that this Death Eater had been caught. Harry had seen Nott in a photo in the Daily Prophet back during his second year. The article was about Hagrid's release from Azkaban and the photo showed a skeptical looking wizard releasing Hagrid. Nott was that wizard. Hagrid wasn't one to hold a grudge and Harry couldn't help but to wonder what Nott had said to him that made Hagrid dislike him so much. Unfortunately, Nott's testimony wasn't any different from that of the first three prisoners.  
  
Pettigrew was the fifth prisoner brought in. He was still in his rat form. When the ministry wizards placed him in the chair in the middle of the tables, McGonagall brandished her wand and transformed him into the short balding man that had betrayed Lily and James Potter. Again, he did nothing except plead for his life. Sirius was not the only one in the room staring at the Death Eater with pure hatred in his eyes. The few people not staring daggers at the former Marauder were looking repulsed at him.  
  
A few other wizards that Harry didn't recognize had been brought in to give testimony in their own defense. No one said anything interesting and truth be told, these proceedings were becoming routine and boring. Harry was thinking about how much he would rather be outside trying out his new Nimbus 2003. He knew that this was important business but after all, so was trying out that new broom.  
  
Eventually, something happened that got Harry's attention. Lucius Malfoy was brought into the Great Hall. The proceedings began just as they always did. --- "Lucius Malfoy, you are charged with --- " Harry didn't' start paying attention again until the transfiguration professor was done speaking.  
  
Lucius Malfoy had a look that Harry had seen before; the wizard was having an internal struggle.  
  
Whatever was going on inside his Death Eater's mind was resolved quickly because he set his face resolutely and didn't answer any questions. No real discussions began until all the prisoners had been returned to their cells and the members returned from another break.  
  
Professor McGonagall announced to the group, "We shall continue our discussion over lunch. Everyone help yourself as we talk about what we've seen here." She nodded to the table where lunch had magically appeared. She continued, "I have my own opinions but I don't want to comment until we've heard from other people. So that they feel free to give their opinion and don't get intimidated by any of us --- er --- more mature witches and wizards, I want to hear from the youngest people here before hearing from some of the rest of you. Weasley, you first."  
  
Ron gulped audibly as he looked around first at his friends then at his parents before facing the head of his house. "What do I do?"  
  
"Weasley, just tell us what you thought about what you saw here today." As she was speaking, the acting headmistress softened her facial features as she looked patiently as Ron.  
  
"Erm --- well --- I don't really think that anyone is going to tell us more except Scab --- Pettigrew unless they're magicked."  
  
Professor McGonagall smiled briefly at Ron before looking at the other teenagers in the room. "Do any of the rest of you have anything to add? Anything at all?" She waited for a few seconds but when they didn't answer she said, "Even the smallest detail that might seem trivial to you may end up being important."  
  
"Ummm professor --- " Harry began tentatively.  
  
"Yes? Out with it." Her face and her tone were both encouraging.  
  
"I noticed something in Lucius Malfoy's face when he was being questioned. He looked like he was trying to make a decision about something."  
  
"Interesting, did anyone else notice that same thing?" She queried the crowd in general.  
  
"I did" Tiny said. "But I probably wouldn't have even thought to bring it up."  
  
"Very well thank you both. Now who else noticed anything?"  
  
The consensus of the masses was that Malfoy was bordering on telling the group something and would be worth questioning again. Also everyone agreed with Ron that Pettigrew would probably tell everything he knew given the proper "encouragement".  
  
"ARTHUR!" Mrs Weasley shouted interrupting his conversation with Sirius.  
  
Apparently Mr Weasley knew the source of her anger because without being told he chuckled slightly and put down the dessert he was eating.  
  
Most of the other people were still on the dessert course by the time the conversation faded down. Professor McGonagall announced a fifteen-minute recess and told Harry that she needed to speak with him in private.  
  
"I just saw Dumbledore in the hallway. He asked me to tell you to meet him in the hallway on the way to your common room."  
  
Harry was slightly confused but he left immediately nonetheless.  
  
"Ahhhh Harry, excellent. I have a small favor to ask. I need to borrow your invisibility cloak for the afternoon."  
  
Harry hated parting with the only thing he had left that had once belonged to his father but he could hardly refuse the headmaster. "I'll be right back," he said turning to go to his bedroom to retrieve it. He found the headmaster in the same place where Harry had left him earlier.  
  
"Thank you very much, I'm sure you're being missed in the Great Hall."  
  
Harry slowly walked back to the Great Hall. He wished that Dumbledore had told him what the cloak was going to be used for but he knew better than to ask.  
  
Professor McGonagall was ushering everyone back into his or her seats as Harry entered the Great Hall. Harry was asking Sirius if he missed anything when Dumbledore walked in.  
  
"Sorry I missed the earlier proceedings but Minerva tells me that we've decided to call back two of the prisoners for more questioning." He waited for the general murmur of consent to die down. "Excellent then, shall we proceed?" Dumbledore gestured to the ministry security wizard by the door and watched as Pettigrew was brought in and seated in the chair in the middle once again.  
  
"Pettigrew, I must warn you --- my patience is running thin. This session will be your final chance to save your life."  
  
"You can't do anything to me. I --- I --- I know that the dementors work for the Dark Lord now." If it was possible, he actually sounded more confident than he looked.  
  
"Actually Pettigrew, that is not the case. We have the dementors in a secure location but that is not the issue. Do you or do you not have anything else to say to us?" Everyone was waiting for him to say something but he just sat there shivering.  
  
"Stay quiet Peter," Sirius said. "I don't want any arguments about whether or not your life is worth sparing so just sit there and remain quiet and make it easier for me to convince these wizards that your existence no longer serves any purpose."  
  
Everyone watched on as the prisoner began shaking even more violently in the chair. "What do you want to know?" He asked meekly.  
  
"Everything" Dumbledore replied automatically.  
  
The prisoner looked around and timidly said, "I don't know where to start but I'll tell you anything you want to know just keep me away from the Dark Lord."  
  
"We're not going to make any promises to you Peter." Sirius said in a snarl. Dumbledore looked over at Sirius because there was no longer any point in looking at the prisoner; he had passed out.  
  
"Fine then, we're going to have to calm him down enough to at least get his testimony at some point but now I think, we should turn to our next prisoner." Again the headmaster and acting Minister of Magic gestured to a security wizard and the prisoners were exchanged. Pettigrew was led back to his cage and Lucius Malfoy was brought in.  
  
After he was situated in his place in the middle, Dumbledore began. "Some witches and wizards in this room seem to think that you have more testimony to offer." Malfoy just sat there stonily. Dumbledore continued, "I think perhaps you don't know the extent of your troubles. Voldemort cannot rescue you from here. You can't buy your way out of this and you can't intimidate your way out. We don't care about your family name and there is no way that you are going to escape from Hogwarts. Talking to us is your only hope."  
  
There was complete silence, as Malfoy seemed to be trying to make up his mind. Harry would have given his new broomstick to know what Malfoy was trying to decide between. After what seemed like ages, but was actually less than three minutes, Malfoy finally spoke.  
  
"I didn't have any choice. Draco said that he'd kill Narcissa if I didn't help him carry out the raid against Azkaban. Snape over there can testify that I haven't done anything to please the Dark Lord. I haven't killed any one and I haven't developed any of these plans that have been attempted. I was stuck trying between trying not to hurt anyone and protecting my wife from my son."  
  
There was a general outpouring of disbelief from the onlookers. Harry was the first one to speak up. "You support Voldemort, I saw you apparate to him at the end of last year. You're a member of his inner circle."  
  
Malfoy was definitely angered by what Harry said. "I do not have to explain myself to a mere boy."  
  
Although Sirius was quick to his feet it was Dumbledore who spoke first, "Oh but you do. Harry has first hand knowledge of many things concerning Voldemort and I consider his testimony valid. You will answer his charges."  
  
Malfoy just sat there for another few seconds before speaking again. "The Dark Lord isn't interested in me. He's going after the teenagers trying to ensure his future for years and years to come. After Potter escaped that night, we were told that we weren't good enough to serve him and that we weren't needed any more. He told us to stay out of his way and that's what I intended to do. I didn't want anything to do with him or his activities. Snape will tell you that all he cares about is the wizards without a family or the children of the ones who do."  
  
Everyone turned to Snape. He rose before speaking. "Voldemort is especially interested in the youth, that part is true. However, I'm not convinced that he would turn away the older wizards."  
  
Malfoy didn't miss a beat before answering. "As long as he has one member of a family, that's all he needs to turn the family against itself and make it miserable. I haven't done anything except rear an ungrateful son who worships the Dark Lord and threatened to kill his mother if I didn't go with him on Christmas Eve to get his friends out of Azkaban."  
  
Everyone was having difficulty accepting what they were hearing but Mr Weasley was having special difficulty trying to understand this from a father's perspective. "You're giving up your own son to a life in prison for what you did?" Everyone knew that the Weasley's and the Malfoy's hated each other but Mr Weasley's surprise was obviously genuine.  
  
"That's what I keep trying to say. This wasn't something I wanted to do. You don't know what it's like living in fear of your own son. I know that if I hadn't gone with him that night, he would have killed his mother."  
  
"Oh really Father?" Everyone turned to see Draco standing a few feet behind Dumbledore pulling off an invisibility cloak.  
  
  
  
A/N -Share your thoughts with me  
  
  
  
. 


	34. Malfoy Misdirection

A/N - JKR owns the idea, all of these characters etc.  
  
A/N - Keep posting ideas and suggestions, it can only help.  
  
Chapter 34  
  
Malfoy Misdirection  
  
Anyone that shifted his or her gaze from the younger Malfoy to the one seated in the middle of the room would have seen the elder Malfoy pale. Harry, like most people in the Great Hall, wasn't sure what to make of the new developments. Everyone turned back to Draco as he started speaking again.  
  
"Really Father how could you? I know that you've never liked me that much but come on --- don't you think this is crossing the line a little bit? The muggle lover over there," he jerked his head toward Dumbledore "told me that this is what he thought you were going to say. I didn't believe him but finally we made a deal and I came along just to prove him wrong."  
  
"And just what exactly was that deal, son?" No one could miss the pure loathing with which he said the word son.  
  
"Now now Father, I don't really have to answer any more of your questions any more do I? But I guess I will. If nothing else I'll answer you so that I can see the look on your face when everyone here finds out what I know. I refused to believe what Dumbledore told me that you would say. So he and I finally struck a deal. I would come back to Hogwarts and remain hidden while you testified. If you stayed silent or told the truth, I would be made a Prefect, captain of the Slytherin quidditch team, be excused from Care of Magical Creatures for the rest of the year, and get my own bedroom. In exchange all Dumbledore asked was that if you tried to pin everything I me, I would testify against you."  
  
Draco paused for a few seconds to let his lest sentence sink in before continuing. "Well honestly, what did I have to lose? So I put on Potter's invisibility cloak and came to hear what you had to say. Imagine my surprise when you started telling your fairy tale."  
  
Everyone stayed quiet for a while each was lost in his or her own thoughts. It was the headmaster who finally broke the silence. "Lucius Malfoy, we give you this final chance to tell us what really happened. I suggest you make use of it. We are not nearly as forgiving to those who try to deceive us."  
  
Everyone that wasn't already looking at the Death Eater in the chair now turned to watch him. He sat there staring at Draco before speaking again. "I already told you the truth. Draco was holding us hostage and would have killed Narcissa if I refused to help him get his friends out of prison. I have no incentive to risk my standing in the magical community by trying to get some known dark wizards out of prison. I had nothing to gain!"  
  
"Get off it Father! Everyone in this room knows how you supported the Dark Lord the last time around."  
  
"You cannot possibly remember back then. Besides, I wasn't even charged last time. You can't offer that as proof."  
  
"Fine. Then instead of traveling that far down memory lane, why don't you tell all these people how I supposedly held you hostage all this time while I was here at school? Was I in two places at once? Or perhaps there are two of me?"  
  
"Come on Draco --- give these people some credit. Let's at least start this story at the beginning shall we?"  
  
The scene was starting to remind Hermione of a muggle tennis match. Every head in the room was turning from side to side as the two generations of Malfoys were starting to go at each other.  
  
"As you wish Father, should we start with you teaching me dark magic before I could walk or did you have something else in mind?"  
  
"So you admit that you can perform dark spells then, do you Draco?" The older Malfoy was sporting an all too familiar evil grin as he posed the question to the younger version of himself.  
  
"You're not going to trick me here. I'm not hiding anything from these proceedings. I'll submit to drinking a truth serum. Will you?" Draco's last question to his father seemed to have the desired effect. Lucius Malfoy was sitting quietly trying to decide how to answer the question.  
  
"There's no need for that. I am willing to continue telling the truth. Now let's turn back to that day last year when I had to go inside the Hogwarts Express to awaken you and your friends and take everyone home." Harry, Ron and Hermione all looked at each other. They remembered hexing Malfoy and his friends, with the help of the twins, and leaving them on the train. They hadn't given it another thought since they left the train that day. Surely nothing significant came out of that event.  
  
Lucius continued his tale. "Do you remember how mad you were that night when you woke up in the manor? You vowed right then and there to help your master kill the Potter boy. Do these people know that about you?" Lucius grinned like he was convinced he had beaten his son in this bizarre and warped contest of wills.  
  
"Actually, some of them probably suspect it but you know I didn't mean it. I've threatened to hurt him loads of times but I never really meant it. Perhaps you should have taught me anger management. I was just angry."  
  
"Angry? You were a boy possessed. You could do nothing all summer except practice the dark arts and scheme and connive a way to get rid of your Gryffindor enemies. Does any of this ring a bell? Or do you deny all of this too? Perhaps I am mistaken and you spent the summer attending charm school?"  
  
Apparently the question was rhetorical because Lucius continued. "Do you remember holding your mother and me under the Imperio Curse for the entire second half of the summer? Do you deny doing that?"  
  
The silence was almost deafening in the Great Hall as everyone waited for Draco to answer. Lucius continued. "Are you still willing to take that Truth Serum? Well after everyone finds out that you held us under the influence of an Unforgivable Curse for nearly two months perhaps the rest of your story won't be as believable. Now as to the raid on Azkaban --- "  
  
"AAAAAARRRRRGGGGGGHHHHHHH!!!!!"  
  
No one knew the origin of the scream but it definitely came from somewhere in the hallway. Dumbledore assigned two security wizards to take Lucius Malfoy back to his cell and told everyone else to come with him.  
  
"Follow me but do stay behind me," Dumbledore said as he ran toward the source of the ear-piercing scream.  
  
Harry jumped up just as quickly as anyone but he did stop and snatch his cloak back from Draco Malfoy before running out of the room. Harry followed the crowd and literally ran into Snape's back in the Entrance Hall because he didn't realize that the group had stopped running. He still couldn't see the source of the commotion. Indeed he couldn't actually see anything except for the back of a few wizards standing in front of him who had obviously stopped in their tracks.  
  
"What's going on?" someone asked from behind him.  
  
"They're here for the prisoners. I need everyone to spread out and also for all of the students and giants to wait in the Great Hall." Harry could recognize that voice easily by now as belonging to the headmaster. As the crowd in front started to disperse Harry and his friends could see what looked like at least one hundred dementors, but probably more, approaching the school from all sides. Even though Ron and Hermione hadn't learned the Patronus Charm yet, Harry had mastered it and decided to help the greater cause. He turned to Ron and Hermione before heading out of the castle.  
  
"I can help here but you two haven't learned the Patronus Charm yet. Take the giants back to the Great Hall and keep them there. We can't be responsible for them getting hurt, our two communities would never recover."  
  
"But --- " Ron started to protest, as Harry knew he would.  
  
"Ron, you haven't learned the charm. It took me months to master it now for once don't argue with me." And with that last sentence, Harry turned on his heel and ran outside. More than anything he wanted to find his godfather right now so he could fight alongside of him. He doubted few wizards in the world had as painful memories as Sirius harbored. Harry spotted Sirius a few meters off to his right and ran to fight along side him.  
  
"Harry, get inside."  
  
"Get real. I believe I saved your life fighting these creatures."  
  
"Don't be melodramatic."  
  
"Maybe you should get inside." Harry retorted with a grin.  
  
"You're becoming more and more like James. Anyway, if you're going to stay, you should know that Dumbledore asked us to try to steer them toward the Forbidden Forest."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Harry figured that it really wasn't worth thinking about. "Expecto Patronum!" Harry shouted at the same time that at least three other wizards cast the same spell. Once again, Harry was gratified as he saw the familiar stag erupt from his wand. Even Sirius seemed to be unable to take his eyes off the mist that held the same shape as his late best friend.  
  
"Go get them Dad," Harry whispered to his Patronus.  
  
The next hour passed the same as the first few minutes had. Although the wizards and witches were beginning to tire, they kept conjuring their Patronus' and tried to steer the dementors towards the Forbidden Forest as the headmaster initially requested.  
  
"Here," a voice behind Harry said. They both turned to see Tiny standing there as he handed Harry and Sirius each an open bar of chocolate. "Eat it all you two, we're passing some out to everyone. Dumbledore also wanted us to tell everyone to be ready for the next few minutes out here."  
  
"What does that mean?" Harry posed to anyone that could hear him.  
  
Sirius answered, "I expect that for one reason or another, this battle is about to pick up in intensity and speed."  
  
A few minutes later Harry was looking towards the Forbidden Forest and saw something that he had hoped before that he would never see again --- Aragog and friend.  
  
The two giant spiders were emerging from the forest. This had the effect of driving the dementors away from the forest towards the school again. All the wizards and witches cast the Patronus Charm again and this time they had a more powerful effect. The giant spiders blocked the path of the dementors on one side and the masses of patronus' were blocking their path from the other three sides.  
  
POOF  
  
Some of the dementors, specifically the ones with no way to move to try to escape, imploded. Harry wasn't sure if imploded was the correct term but they seemed to explode from the inside and then vanish leaving only their cloaks behind.  
  
"Don't let up!" Harry wasn't sure if that voice belonged to Mr Weasley or not but it seemed like sound advice. The dementors were obviously trying to escape to Hogsmeade. Harry wondered what Sirius' Patronus looked like but he couldn't spare the time or effort to watch him cast the spell. He made a mental note to ask him later.  
  
Eventually, all the dementors were either destroyed or had escaped. The good news was that many more were destroyed than had escaped though. When all the dementors were gone one way or another Dumbledore was ushering everyone, except Hagrid, back inside.  
  
"Hagrid, I trust you will pass along our thanks to Aragog and his wife." Dumbledore waved at the two giant spiders as he went inside along with everyone else.  
  
"Sure thing Minister." Hagrid was positively beaming as he approached the two giant spiders, both of which were clicking excitedly.  
  
When everyone else got back into the Great Hall Dumbledore announced, "We'll reconvene here in fifteen minutes. Everyone, as always, please partake of the refreshments, especially the chocolate."  
  
"ARTHUR!" Mrs Weasley shouted.  
  
"Molly dear, you heard the Minister of Magic. I can't disobey my boss." Mr Weasley was grinning as he continued eating his large hunk of chocolate cake covered with chocolate ice cream and chocolate syrup.  
  
"Sirius," Harry tentatively approached his godfather. "Are you all right?"  
  
"Yes Harry but thanks for asking. How about you?"  
  
"I'm fine. Sirius, what is your Patronus?"  
  
"Let's save that story for a later day shall we? One when we have more time."  
  
Harry really wanted to know but he didn't want to push his godfather. "All right" was all he said. "Sirius, are we ever going to return to normal?"  
  
"Yes Harry we will. We have to. To be honest with you, things are going better this time around than they were the last time Voldemort tried to take power. I'm glad we have Dumbledore on our side. He was right about attacking the dark side from the start before they got a solid hold on things."  
  
At the end of the fifteen minutes everyone was gathered back in his or her seats. Dumbledore stood up. "Before we continue with the Malfoys' testimony I have two questions to pose to everyone. The first is does anyone here have any suggestions as to what we should do with the prisoners? They obviously can't go back to Azkaban because that's too vulnerable to another attack. They can't stay at Hogwarts and draw any more attacks here when the students return. Where should we put them?"  
  
Dumbledore proposed a very important question, one that no one had a ready answer for. After everyone took a few minutes to think about it Mr Weasley spoke up.  
  
"Albus it seems to me that we only have two choices. We can either refortify Azkaban or we can put them in the basement of the Ministry building. We certainly can't leave them here. We don't have the time to charm another prison. We don't have the resources to split up the prisoners."  
  
"There is another option headmaster." Snape stood up as he spoke. "We can pass sentence on the prisoners."  
  
As realization set in on some of the faces in the room several wizards paled. Surprisingly, Argus Filch was the one to challenge Snape.  
  
"Are you suggesting that we kill all the prisoners?"  
  
"Filch, I'm suggesting that we pass and execute the appropriate sentences for their crimes. If some of those punishments are permanent, so be it, the sooner the better. We have already seen two attacks this week for Voldemort to get his followers back and we have no reason to think that will change any time soon."  
  
Harry wasn't the only one in the Great Hall having an internal struggle with what they just heard. Some part of most of the wizards in the room agreed with Snape, albeit a small part for most of the people.  
  
When no one else commented Snape continued. "If you all don't approve of my suggestions then pray tell me where you all think that the prisoners should go."  
  
When it became apparent that no one else had any other comments Dumbledore once again stood up. "Everyone think on the suggestions presented here and perhaps we will talk about them later. Feel free to tell me of any other ideas that occur to any of you. Now I think it's time that we turn to my second question for the group."  
  
Again there was a general murmur of consent.  
  
"Fine then, does anyone here have any comments about what they heard about the Malfoys' testimony before we were interrupted earlier today?  
  
The general consensus was that even though both generations were probably evil in one way or the other, no one really believed Lucius Malfoy's version of events at all. Harry was asked to repeat what he knew about the Malfoys' in Voldemort's inner circle and he told the group that he only knew for sure about Lucius, not Draco.  
  
It wasn't very long before the group decided to take up Draco's offer of taking the truth serum. Draco voluntarily went to sit in the chair in the middle of the tables while Snape went to his dungeon to fetch the strong potion.  
  
Although Harry, Ron and Hermione were all glaring at Draco, no one said anything while everyone was waiting for Snape to return. Harry was so busy watching Draco and trying to make up his own mind about his warped family that he didn't notice Dobby standing in the corner shuddering.  
  
Snape finally returned to the Great Hall and walked straight to administer the same truth potion to the young Slytherin that he had given to Barty Couch at the end of last year.  
  
"Mr Malfoy," Dumbledore began "do you know why you're here?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Are you here voluntarily?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Did you hold your mother and your father under the Imperius Curse for the second half of your summer vacation?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N -Share your thoughts with me  
  
  
  
. 


	35. Draco Delivers

A/N - JKR owns the idea, all of these characters etc.  
  
A/N - Keep posting ideas and suggestions, it can only help.  
  
A/N - Sako, I couldn't forgive myself if I didn't take the time to respond to your ever so thorough critique. I hate to admit it but to be true to the story you almost have to go with Snape is good. I'm glad you like the sphinx theme - I said that the sphinx has to speak in rhyme or riddle so when Harry is advanced enough to develop a riddle (which wouldn't surprise me) he won't have to rhyme like the sphinx in the fourth book. I think you're right about Christmas being too fun with all the trials but I'm thinking that all these wizards have a work hard/play hard mentality plus they owe it Sirius to celebrate. Oh, Fred and George are still working, never fear. Thanks so much for your thoughts.  
  
A/N - I probably don't do this often enough but also thanks to my faithful reviewers including but not limited to (in chronological order of appearance): Kateen, Anonymous, Moonlight, Potterwriter, Lauren, Beldin, Shdurrani, Alarmrang, Lady Game, Candledot, Heather, Kathleen, Norway, Pamela Potter, Cynical Slytherin, and Aidan Lilith Potter!!!!!!!  
  
Chapter 35  
  
Draco Delivers  
  
There was a loud gasp from many members of the wizards and witches in the Great Hall. Draco Malfoy just admitted to casting an Unforgivable Curse against both of his parents. That just did not make sense though. Why would he volunteer to submit to the truth serum? Since his father had accused him of casting the curse earlier he had to know that this question would come up. He also had to know that he was condemning himself to a life in prison if anyone found out about this. Why would he submit himself to these proceedings voluntarily?  
  
Dumbledore's next few questions indicated that he was thinking along these same lines. "I must ask you again, did you hold your mother and father under the Imperius Curse last summer?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Do you know the penalty for what you have just admitted to doing?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What is the penalty?"  
  
"A life sentence in Azkaban or whatever the current wizard's prison is."  
  
"Did you know that I would ask you this question before you volunteered to submit to the truth serum?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Harry remembered Dumbledore's harsh and stony expression last year when he questioned Barty Crouch when he was under the influence of the truth serum. It was impossible not to notice to difference between that session and this one. Harry wondered why Dumbledore was being so much softer on Malfoy. The questions continued.  
  
"Why did you hold your parents under the Imperius Curse?"  
  
"I wanted to control them." Most people in the room thought that this was a bit obvious.  
  
"And were you able to control them?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What did you make them do while they were under your control?"  
  
"I made them stop practicing dark arts. I made them resist the Dark Lord."  
  
The room was so quiet that you could hear people breathing. Whatever most people in the room were expecting to hear from the younger Malfoy, this obviously was not it. Almost everyone was gaping with his or her mouth wide open. Dumbledore decided to ask less pointed questions so that he could hear Draco's version more fluidly.  
  
"Draco, why don't you tell us what happened last summer."  
  
"Because I don't want to." Dumbledore briefly smiled to himself before rephrasing the question.  
  
"Draco, tell us what happened last summer."  
  
"My father was right. Harry Potter and his friends hexed me on the train last summer knocking us unconscious. Right after my father got me and took me home I swore to kill Potter, Weasley and the mudblood. I didn't really intend to hurt them though, I was just angry. My father took my anger as a sign that I was ready to join the Death Eaters. He told the Dark Lord about my absolute hatred for Potter --- "  
  
"Do you hate Harry Potter so much because of the incidents on the train last year?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Then why?"  
  
Harry was extremely curious to hear what was at the root of Malfoy's hatred of him. Harry always figured that he just hated him because he, Harry, hated Voldemort. If Malfoy really didn't want to be a Death Eater then he had absolutely no idea why he hated him so much.  
  
"Because everyone has always felt sorry for him because he doesn't have any parents. He doesn't realize how lucky he is. I can't count the number of times I wished that I didn't have any parents."  
  
"Why is that?"  
  
"Because growing up with no influence at all would be better than being raised under a dark influence." Whatever Harry had been expecting to hear, this was certainly not it. Ron and Hermione looked as surprised as he felt.  
  
"Continue telling us about this summer."  
  
"My father told the Dark Lord about my hatred for Potter. The Dark Lord decided that he could use that hatred to get me and other Hogwarts students to join him this year. This past summer we were to begin training with our parents."  
  
"And did you begin that training?"  
  
"Not at first. I don't support the Dark Lord and didn't want to join him but my father threatened to kill me if I didn't become a Death Eater. At first I didn't believe him but then he starting putting me under the Cruciartus Curse. He would leave me under it for up to thirty minutes at a time. Finally I couldn't take it any more."  
  
Harry was sure that Mrs Weasley was going to start crying. For his part, he had never been under the Cruciartus Curse for more than five minutes at a time and couldn't even fathom staying under it for that long. After a brief pause Dumbledore prodded him to continue. "So you put your parents under the Imperius Curse?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So that they would quit threatening you?"  
  
"Partly"  
  
"Why else?"  
  
"I was trying to stop my father from supporting the Dark Lord."  
  
"Did it work?"  
  
"No. He's more powerful than I am. It would work for short periods of time but I could never control him for more than a day at a time."  
  
"What were you going to do after the summer break was over and it was time to return to Hogwarts?"  
  
"I was going to drop out of school."  
  
Harry wasn't the only person utterly shocked by how much Draco Malfoy loved his horrible excuse for a father. Now Mrs Weasley was definitely shedding a tear or two. Even Professor McGonagall looked touched by what she was hearing. Dumbledore recovered quickly and continued firing questions at the younger Malfoy.  
  
"What about your mother?"  
  
"My mother was caught in the middle. Some times she would help me and other times she would help my father. I couldn't trust her enough not to interfere."  
  
"Is she a Death Eater?"  
  
"No"  
  
The Great Hall let out a collective sigh of release at this least answer. The headmaster and acting Ministry of Magic continued his questioning.  
  
"Tell us about the winter holidays."  
  
"It was horrible. I had planned to spend the holidays at Hogwarts so I wouldn't have to deal with my father. Then that muggle-loving Dumbledore sent us all home. All except Potter and his two friends I should say. We weren't even give time to make other arrangements. It was the same thing all over again as the summer except this time I never even stood a chance."  
  
Dumbledore's eyes betrayed his attempt at hiding his sorrow. There was no way he could have known about Draco's situation though. Harry thought about how much fun he had first in the summer with Sirius and then during Christmas with the giants and then thought about how Malfoy spent those periods literally fighting against his own father. Everyone seemed to be reflecting on their own internal thoughts.  
  
"Tell us about the raid on Azkaban."  
  
"The Dark Lord was angry with my father because I hadn't killed anyone yet. My father insisted that I participate in the raid to free all the prisoners. When I refused he threatened to kill my mother. After everything I had seen him do, I had no reason to believe that he wouldn't go through with it."  
  
"And what happened when you got to the prison?"  
  
"We were hidden under an Invisibility Cloak. When my father realized that the dementor guards were imposters he knew that the ministry must have set a trap for us. We tried to escape. Potter and one of the giants somehow knew we were coming. They attacked us. They missed us though."  
  
Harry jumped up to challenge this last sentence. His spell hit Lucius Malfoy and that's how he was caught. Dumbledore waved him down though and Malfoy continued.  
  
"The giant was throwing boulders at us. My father decided to fight back. We were going to throw spells and then immediately move so that they couldn't attack back. I convinced my father to let me cast the spells because I was afraid he would kill them. My first spell missed. Potter cast a spell at us but it missed by several feet. I cast the same spell against my father and Potter thought he had hit my father."  
  
Harry and Tiny didn't know what to make of this last revelation. Harry, who had enough experience with the truth serum to know that he was telling the truth, merely stared at Malfoy. Harry wasn't embarrassed about his spell missing as much as he was shocked that his Slytherin counterpart was actually the reason why one of the most powerful and influential Death Eaters was in custody. Dumbledore paused for a few seconds so that the importance of Malfoy's last few sentences could sink in.  
  
"And what did you do after you hexed your father?"  
  
"I left my father behind and escaped under the cloak. I waited at home for the Dark Lord to come after me but he never came. He must have been too busy since the prison attack failed but I still thought he was going to come and kill me. No one came except Dumbledore."  
  
Dumbledore looked up and addressed the other people sitting in the room. "I believe we know what happened after that. Does anyone else have any other pertinent questions for this witness?"  
  
Harry, for one, had a lot of questions for Malfoy but he was pretty sure that Dumbledore wouldn't consider any of them pertinent.  
  
Mr Weasley apparently had some questions of his own because he stood up.  
  
"Draco, how did you learn to cast the Imperius Curse?"  
  
"I've seen my father cast it loads of times. I spent the first half of the summer teaching myself how to do it. That's why I didn't cast it on my parents until the second half of the summer, I didn't know how yet."  
  
Mr Weasley seemed to ponder his answer for a few seconds. "Can you perform the other two Unforgivable Curses?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What do you mean that you don't know?"  
  
"I've never tried to cast the other two."  
  
"Are you a Death Eater?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Are other students of Hogwarts Death Eaters?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Guess." Mr Weasley was not the only one in the room that absolutely wanted an answer to that question.  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"At any time this year, did you ever hear your father talk about Death Eaters at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Who are they?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"What did he say about them?"  
  
"He talked about someone on the Hogwarts staff being a Death Eater but he never referred to him by name." At this last revelation most everyone in the room cast a sidelong glance at Snape.  
  
Mr Weasley sat down and the headmaster once again invited others to ask questions.  
  
Hermione tentatively stood up.  
  
"Er --- Draco --- did your father tell you about any other of Voldemort's plans?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
As usual, she had asked what was at least one of the most practical question yet. Even though Voldemort would probably change his plans since Lucius Malfoy was taken into custody, it couldn't hurt to know what he was thinking before. Hermione looked to the headmaster for guidance. He nodded indicating for her to continue.  
  
"What did he tell you?"  
  
"He told me several things some of which I didn't understand. He told me that Voldemort was going to rid the world of the Order --- "  
  
"The Order?" Hermione questioned. "What is that?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
Harry wasn't the only one in the room that was hoping she would move on to a different line of questioning. He supposed that it would look too suspicious if he interrupted her just to try to change the subject. Hermione however did see this topic as a dead end since Malfoy didn't seem to know what the Order was. She did, of course, make a mental note to look the Order up in the school library later.  
  
She continued, "What else did your father tell you?"  
  
"He told me that the Dark Lord was going to start focusing on recruiting teenagers. Apparently the Dark Lord considered Barty Crouch as one of his best supporters and he wants more supporters like him."  
  
"Were you supposed to recruit teenagers to become Death Eaters?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Hogwarts' students?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"Did you?"  
  
"No"  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"I don't want to serve the Dark Lord. If he's going to kill me then he's going to kill me but I will not be responsible for putting other Hogwarts' students into this situation. I wouldn't even wish that on Potter."  
  
Hermione stood there looking thoughtful for a few seconds before posing another question to the occupant of the chair in the middle of the tables.  
  
"Do you have the ability to tell if someone else is a Death Eater?"  
  
"No"  
  
Hermione took her seat indicating she was done. Dumbledore once again gestured to the crowd. This time Ron stood up. He wasn't nearly as tentative as Hermione had been.  
  
"Why are you such a big prat?"  
  
"I --- "  
  
"That will do!" Dumbledore said cutting off both Malfoy's answer and some of the sniggering going on in the room. "Mr Malfoy, you are through here. After a quick break we are going to resume with questioning your father. You may remain for that if you wish."  
  
After the break Lucius Malfoy was brought in. Dumbledore stood up.  
  
"Mr Malfoy we have heard from your son and we will, one more time, hear from you."  
  
"I have said everything I have to say. I'm scared of my son who repeatedly put me under the Imperius Curse and threatened to kill my wife."  
  
"Enough. All I was waiting for was one more lie that you were kind enough to provide so quickly. Since your testimony conflicts with your son's, and since Draco submitted to taking the truth serum, so shall you."  
  
"I will not."  
  
"Yes you will. Severus if you please."  
  
Snape got up and went to administer the potion to Lucius. It was quickly apparent that Lucius had no intention of submitting to the potion. Dumbledore cast a spell causing Lucius to stop resisting drinking the potion. After Snape administered the potion Dumbledore lifted his spell from Lucius.  
  
The next thirty minutes didn't reveal anything new. Lucius testified much the same as Draco had. He had very few new tidbits of information for the now tired and weary crowd.  
  
After Lucius was taken back to his cell Dumbledore addressed the group once again. "I know everyone's tired. At the least I know that I'm tired so we'll call it a day and meet again tomorrow at lunchtime. I do hope that everyone will stay for dinner before they leave but of course I understand if you have pressing things to do."  
  
Sirius ran to catch Dumbledore before he left. Things must have worked out because he grabbed Lupin and dragged him over to Harry and his friends.  
  
"Dumbledore says he doesn't need us tonight. He's going to spend the rest of the evening working on paperwork for the ministry. So what do you all want to do? Visit Hogsmeade again? Play quidditch? You guys name it."  
  
"Well we usually spend the time after Christmas studying --- "  
  
"HERMIONE!" Ron and Harry shouted at the same time.  
  
Krum had a good idea. "The giants are our guests. They should get to choose."  
  
Both Ron and Harry thought she was a little too quick to agree. "Oooh Viktor, that's a great idea. Tiny, what would you guys like to do?"  
  
Tiny looked at Sully and the two lady giants, they all shrugged at each other. "Should we ask about Hagrid?" Tiny finally asked his group of giants.  
  
They all nodded their agreement. "Harry," Tiny began "we were hoping to be able to spend some time alone with Hagrid on this trip. Perhaps tonight would be a good night for that. We're not ready to spend much time in public yet anyway."  
  
Harry shrugged and went over to talk to Hagrid. They both returned a minute later. Hagrid spoke first, "I'd love to spend the evening with you lot. We can have dinner here and then go have summa drink in my cabin."  
  
Shortly after it was decided that Hagrid and the giants would stay at Hogwarts while Viktor, Ron, Harry, Hermione, Lupin and Sirius would spend the evening in Diagon Alley. "Sirius," Harry said to his godfather, "are you sure you want to go there?"  
  
"I know it's a little far but I haven't been there, as myself that is, in a long long time." Sirius had already learned that all he had to do was refer to his unjust incarceration and he would get his way for a very long time to come.  
  
Hermione was whispering something to Ron away from the crowd. "No Way!" Ron's voice carried through the entire Great Hall. Everyone turned to look at them. Although they were speaking in whispers, they were obviously arguing about something. Harry went over to see what was going on.  
  
"What's the matter with you two?"  
  
"You won't believe what Hermione wants to do!" Ron practically shouted.  
  
"Yes he will. We definitely should --- " Hermione retorted.  
  
"Should Not!"  
  
"Should!"  
  
"Should Not!"  
  
Harry finally interjected "Should or should not what? What are you two arguing about?"  
  
"Hermione wants to invite Malfoy to come with us."  
  
Harry stared at Hermione. "Are you insane?"  
  
"Harry, Ron --- just think about will you? First of all he turned his father in so we know he can't be all that bad. Secondly if we don't at least try to be civil to him, what's to stop him from joining the dark side? He just made a huge move for our side and I think the least we can do is invite him to go to Diagon Alley with us." Hermione said that last sentence as if it settled the matter.  
  
Ron turned to Harry with a pleading look. Hermione and Ron were both watching Harry. There was an unspoken agreement that he would decide the matter. Finally Harry seemed to make his decision. Little did they know this one decision would be the one issue that would affect so many things yet to come.  
  
  
  
A/N -Share your thoughts with me - It's a tough call which way to go with Draco Malfoy, whether he's truly evil or perhaps just a victim of circumstances. Tell me what y'all think should happen!  
  
  
  
. 


	36. Shopping Spree

A/N - JKR owns the idea, all of these characters etc.  
  
A/N - Keep posting ideas and suggestions, it can only help. Please feel free to post your thoughts and suggestions any time, not just when I remember to ask for them.  
  
Chapter 36  
  
Shopping Spree  
  
Harry didn't like Malfoy any more than Ron did but after some of the things that he had just heard, there couldn't be much doubt that there was much more to Malfoy than anyone knew. Harry was still mad about what Malfoy had said about Cedric on the train last year, but who knows how he, Ron, or Hermione would have turned out if they had been raised by Lucius Malfoy? Apparently his father, you couldn't really call Lucius a dad, had finally driven Draco to action when he tried to force his son to kill.  
  
"He goes." Harry said definitively.  
  
"But Harry, it's Malfoy!" Ron was still pleading his case.  
  
"He goes." Ron's shoulders sagged but he didn't say anything else. Ron and Hermione followed behind Harry while he approached Malfoy as he was leaning against one of the walls.  
  
"Potty and his sidekicks come to say they feel bad for little old me?" Malfoy was wearing his usual sneer.  
  
"Draco, please --- " Hermione was cut off.  
  
"Don't talk to me mudblood!"  
  
Hermione had to grab Ron so that he wouldn't punch Malfoy. Hermione hissed, "Stop it, he's just being defensive because of everything he told us today."  
  
"What do you all want anyway?"  
  
Harry answered, "We're going to Diagon Alley with Lupin and Sirius. We'd like you to come with us."  
  
"And just why would I want to go anywhere with three Gryffindors, a Krum, a fugitive and a werewolf?"  
  
Harry didn't even flinch. "We've all had a rough winter vacation. It'll do you good to go someplace different." Malfoy didn't answer. He just stood there, leaning against the wall, staring at Harry.  
  
"Come or don't come - it's up to you."  
  
"I'll come, but not because I enjoy your company. There are some things I need to buy." No one noticed Ron rolling his eyes at Malfoy's less than gracious acceptance.  
  
Before long, the group was walking to Hogsmeade so they could apparate to Diagon Alley. By mutual consent the first stop was Gringotts. Christmas had all but tapped Harry out so he needed to make a withdrawal, as apparently did Malfoy. Sirius was the only one making a deposit. After a few minutes the group left the bank and headed down the main street.  
  
"Potter, look at that." Before Harry could see what Malfoy was pointing at, Hermione interrupted.  
  
"Look, we may never become best friends but can't we at least use first names?"  
  
"I've never used first names. That's not how I was raised."  
  
"Well perhaps it's time for something different. Try it."  
  
"Oh very well, Harry, look at that." Draco said pointing at a nearby window.  
  
Harry turned to see what he was pointing at. "Oh yeah, Sirius got me that for Christmas."  
  
"What? You have the new Nimbus 2003?" What little color there was in Draco's face drained almost instantly.  
  
"Yep." Harry said smiling up at his godfather. That made Draco lose his desire to go into Quality Quidditch Supplies.  
  
Sirius offered to treat everyone to ice cream while they decided where all they were going to visit. There were a few places that everyone wanted to go but there were more places that only one or two people wanted to go. It was decided that they would first go to the places everyone wanted to visit and then they would break up into groups of two or three to visit the rest of the shoppes. Everyone wanted to go to Ye Olde Candy Shoppe so that was going to be the first stop. On the way though they passed right by Ollivander's and Harry wanted to duck in.  
  
"I'll only be a second. I want to buy a kit to polish my wand."  
  
Draco was the only one who minded. "I though it was settled that we were only going to the places we all agreed upon at the ice cream joint."  
  
"It'll take less than a minute. If you want, why don't you all come in too?" Everyone followed Harry inside. The store looked exactly the same as when he had visited it over four years ago. Harry didn't see Mr Ollivander so he called out to him.  
  
"Mr Ollivander, are you here sir? I need to buy --- "  
  
"AHA! I wondered when you three would be coming in." The gang all looked questioningly at him. When it became obvious that he wasn't going to speak again Harry asked, "Er --- what three of us would be coming in for what?"  
  
"Why Mr Malfoy, Ms Granger and Mr Weasley of course. You all are too far along in your studies to still be using the wrong wands. I'm extremely pleased to see all three of you."  
  
Harry was surprised. "What? None of the three of you bought your wands here?"  
  
Malfoy was the first to answer him. "Not that it's any of your business but I inherited my wand."  
  
Ron's ears went bright red as he said meekly, "We bought mine at a second hand store."  
  
Hermione quickly added, "Since both of my parents are muggles, we didn't know any better. We bought mine from a catalog."  
  
These revelations seemed to make the wand shoppe owner almost giddy. "You see, Mr Potter, none of them had the chance you did. You of all wizards know that it is the wand that chooses the wizard. These three have been wandering loose in the wizarding world without the proper wand for far too long."  
  
"I like my new wand, I've only had it for two years." Everyone in the room except for the owner knew that Ron didn't want a new wand because he couldn't afford to buy one.  
  
Sirius looked thoughtfully at Ron for a second before speaking. "Ron, let me buy you this wand."  
  
"What? No way." His ears were starting to match his hair again.  
  
"Ron please let me do this, when Fudge first gave me all that money I decided on the spot to buy something really nice for you, Hermione and Harry. You know, for helping me."  
  
"But I didn't help you that night."  
  
"Ron, don't be daft. You helped me that night and then later the whole next year as well. I already bought Harry his gift." Harry was nodding fervently thinking of the broomstick he still hadn't ridden.  
  
"Well," Ron mumbled, "if you're sure --- "  
  
"Good, then it's settled." Sirius said smiling. "And Hermione, be thinking about what you want." She smiled at him and nodded. Her mind immediately went to some collection of books that she had been wanting.  
  
The next hour reminded Harry of the muggle version of a shooting gallery where everyone had gone insane. As the three shoppers were testing out all the wands that they were brought, things were exploding all around them. Sirius, Krum and Lupin each paired up with one of the shoppers and righted everything they wronged. So far Sirius (who was paired with Ron) alone had: put together three different exploded vases, repaired the large window twice, re-attached the door, patched a hole in the ceiling, banished a boggart and put all four legs back on a chair.  
  
After thirty minutes none of the prospective clients had found a wand yet. Harry was starting to get winded. (Being an underage wizard he couldn't use magic here so he kept ducking and dodging the various curses being bandied about.)  
  
Hermione was taking it all in stride. Draco was starting to get irritated and was mumbling to himself. Ron was also mumbling to himself something along the lines of being meant to shop at a second hand store his whole life. Finally Mr Ollivander stopped rushing around and looked questioningly at the three wizards.  
  
"Are you three best friends that are also inseparable?"  
  
Harry snorted with laughter until Lupin jabbed him in the ribs. Draco literally jumped back away from Ron and Hermione. Ron was shaking his head so violently that all you could see above his shoulders was a blur of red. Only Hermione had the presence of mind to answer the question.  
  
"Er --- Ron and I along with Harry are best friends but --- well --- er --- you couldn't say that we're best friends with Draco."  
  
"To say the least." Ron added to her answer.  
  
Harry just thought of something. "Why do you ask?"  
  
"Oh well, it's just that there are these three wands and --- well --- let's just see if we have a match." He walked into the back and came back with one fairly good-sized box. He opened it to reveal three nearly identical wands. One was a bit shorter than the other two and a different one was a slightly lighter shade than the others. That wasn't the unusual thing though. The unusual thing was that just as soon as he opened up the box in front of the potential buyers, the wands actually jumped into the hands of the new owners.  
  
"Whoa!"  
  
"I'm glad you approve Mr Weasley." Mr Ollivander was chuckling. "Although I'm not sure that you had much say in the matter. It's obvious that these wands were meant for you three."  
  
Harry had previously had some experience with a wand's reaction when it finds its master but he was curious about these.  
  
"Mr Ollivander, what's special about these three wands? And what made them jump into their hands like that?"  
  
"These are special wands. They're a set that I've had for an extraordinarily long time. They all came from the same creature."  
  
"They're brothers then?" Harry asked. After Mr Ollivander nodded Harry asked another question.  
  
"What animal do they come from?" Everyone was watching Mr Ollivander expectantly.  
  
"Why these wands' cores are made from the tail of a phoenix."  
  
Harry had to fight extremely hard to keep his jaw from dropping. He glanced at Sirius and Lupin to see if they were thinking the same thing that he was. While Hermione, Ron and Draco stood there staring at the wands that had leapt into their hands, Harry got the kit he wanted. Finally everyone settled up with Mr Ollivander, and the group left in search of their original destination.  
  
Ron whispered to Harry, "That was weird. I'm not sure what to make of that man." If Ron had known that Mr Ollivander rushed to owl Dumbledore the second the all left the shop, Ron would have thought him even more strange. Whatever lingering thoughts he still harbored from buying his new wand vanished instantly when Ron and the rest of the group entered Ye Olde Candy Shoppe.  
  
Surprisingly, no one had a bigger grin then Sirius. "Look at all this stuff! Do you know how long it's been since I've eaten a long-lasting licorice liqueur?"  
  
"What's that?" Harry asked.  
  
Lupin grinned before answering, "It's a licorice stick that tastes like different types of drinks and alcohol. The four of us use to scarf them down back in the old days." Lupin's voice trailed off as he thought about the old days with his friends.  
  
Since it was so soon after Christmas, a lot of the seasonal candy was on sale. Ron mostly bought that stuff. After everyone, adults included, loaded their bags with candy the group set off for Gambol and Japes, the wizarding joke shop.  
  
This place too seemed to hold a lot of memories for Sirius. He and Lupin were talking about something in the corner that had both of them almost in tears. Again the group, except for Hermione of course, loaded up before leaving. Ron couldn't believe that Hermione didn't buy anything.  
  
"Hermione, even Mal --- er --- Draco and Viktor bought stuff. Everyone else bought stuff. Lighten up."  
  
She pursed her lips like she usually did before getting on her high horse about something. "I think it's extremely foolish to be wasting your money on stuff like this. And furthermore --- "  
  
"It may be childish Hermione," Lupin said to her with a smile, "but it is our money." Hermione blushed slightly. She didn't mean for him or Sirius to overhear her.  
  
The next stop for the group was the Leaky Cauldron. They were going to grab something to eat while deciding who was going to go where for the last bit of shopping. Tom, the toothless bartender, smiled as he came over to the group to take their orders.  
  
"Raw liver is today's special. Now what can I get everyone to eat?"  
  
Everyone ordered and chatted idly until the food came. Just like at the Christmas party, everyone was going out of their way to keep the conversation light, mainly for Draco's sake. As they were nearing the end of the meal the group decided how it was going to break up. Sirius and Lupin had already talked privately and decided that the teenagers wouldn't go in groups of less than three unless one of the two of them accompanied them.  
  
"I need to buy some new books."  
  
"Why?" Ron asked her. "Have you read all the ones at Hogwarts?"  
  
Ron thought that he was making a funny and was very surprised when she answered, "Nearly".  
  
Hermione, however, was the only one who wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts. Harry, and Ron finally agreed to go with her to the bookstore if she would go with them back to the joke shop. Sirius and Viktor both wanted some new robes so they were going to Madam Malkin's together. That left Lupin and Draco to go to the apothecary for more potions' supplies and secretly Draco was hoping to drop into Quality Quidditch Supplies for a closer look at that Nimbus 2003.  
  
Everyone went their separate ways with the understanding that they would meet back in the Leaky Cauldron in two hours time to go back to Hogwarts.  
  
Sirius and Viktor finished their shopping early and decided to pass the time at the Leaky Cauldron having a few drinks. Sirius liked butterbeer as much as the next guy but he had a hankering for more wizard-like drinks. "Tom, I think I'll have an exploding Rum Runner and my friend here will have a --- "  
  
"Gin and pumpkin juice."  
  
As they got their drinks and settled down at a table in the corner to wait for everyone else Viktor asked what was different about the drink Sirius had just ordered.  
  
"Oh well --- you see --- this drink explodes if you drink it slowly enough that any of the ice melts." They both ordered a different drink before Ron, Harry, and Hermione came in. Harry went and bought three butterbeers before joining everyone at the table. The five of them were chatting and talking merrily about everything they had bought and just spent the time enjoying each other's company. As a matter of fact they were having so much fun that Draco and Lupin were thirty minutes late before anyone really noticed.  
  
"Sirius," Hermione started, "do you think anything happened to them?" He was shaking his head before she even finished her question.  
  
"Moony has never had what you would call a keen sense of time. I wouldn't worry about them; I know I'm not. Let's give them another fifteen minutes and if they're not back then we'll all go look for them."  
  
Fifteen minutes came and went.  
  
Sirius stood up. "Let's go."  
  
The five of them searched in the robe shoppe first. When they didn't find Draco and Lupin in there they started walking the street looking in every shoppe's window. They had just decided to go back to the Leaky Cauldron to see if they had shown up yet when Viktor saw something that made him shout.  
  
"Look over there!"  
  
Everyone followed Viktor to a little alley between the quidditch store and the stationary shoppe. Almost immediately everyone could see an unconscious Lupin lying sprawled out on the ground. Everyone was sprinting. Sirius, who had the longest legs, reached him first.  
  
"Moony! Moony! Wake up!" Sirius was down on his knees shaking his old friend.  
  
Lupin started to stir. He muttered something unintelligible and turned his head revealing massive swelling and some blood. Then he passed out again.  
  
"Moony! Get up! We need to get you back to Hogwarts. We need to know what happened."  
  
Lupin said something unintelligible again.  
  
"Moony! You've got to tell us what happened?"  
  
"Draco"  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N -Share with me 


	37. Mysterious Malady

A/N - JKR owns the idea and all the characters that are familiar.  
  
A/N - Their wands' feathers can't come from Fawkes b/c Mr Ollivander has said that Fawkes only contributed to two wands - Tom and Harry's.  
  
A/N - Old Fawkes, thanks for the interest and I'm happy to answer your questions in turn. 1) So that I'm consistent, I've worked out a very specific guideline fore when the serum is used (detainee freely gives testimony that is known or suspected to be lie or in cases of imminent danger like with Crouch last year when no one knew what was up). It was too boring to include but I had to work it out to be consistent. Only Lucius Malfoy met these guidelines. 2) No one asked him either specifically or generically. 3) I can't answer this one w/o giving away stuff.  
  
A/N - Falkor - Harry didn't NEED a new broomstick per se, but Sirius knows how important the very top of the line broomstick is to a seeker. It's like kind of like muggles who buy a new computer every year. They don't necessarily NEED a new one but ---  
  
Chapter 37  
  
Mysterious Malady  
  
"Draco???" Sirius was still shaking his best friend. "What about Draco?"  
  
Hermione was getting nervous about Lupin's condition. "Sirius, maybe we should let him rest and just worry about getting him to Hogwarts. He's obviously hurt."  
  
"Evervate" Sirius didn't take her advice.  
  
"Moony, what about Draco?" Sirius asked shaking him even harder than before.  
  
"Th --- they took him."  
  
"Who took him?" Lupin didn't respond.  
  
"Who took him?" Sirius asked again.  
  
"Death Eaters."  
  
"WHAT??!"  
  
"They came and --- " Lupin passed out again. Sirius tossed the unconscious bundle that was his best friend over his shoulder and told everyone to grasp arms so that they could all apparate to Hogsmeade.  
  
POP  
  
Sirius magicked a stretcher and told Ron, Harry, Hermione and Viktor to run to the castle as fast as they could. For his part, Sirius charmed the stretcher and then transformed into a big black dog. Both he and the stretcher were making incredible time back to the school grounds.  
  
By the time the four straggling teenagers got to the castle they were all heavily winded. They went straight up to the hospital ward and found Sirius, Dumbledore and Madame Pomfrey watching over an unconscious Lupin.  
  
"I see," was all the newcomers overheard the headmaster say as they ran up to the bed.  
  
"Sir," Hermione tentatively addressed Dumbledore, "have you been able to find out what happened tonight?"  
  
"No, not yet I'm afraid. After finding out how much Sirius has already pushed him, Madame Pomfrey doesn't want us to wake him again tonight. I've only heard what Sirius has told me."  
  
Ron was going to be heard. "What's the big mystery? Malfoy has always been trouble. He must have attacked Lupin and then disappeared."  
  
"Ronald Weasley!" Apparently Hermione was going to have a full time job trying to defend Draco from Ron for the next two and a half years until they all graduated and went their separate ways. "He did no such thing and you know it. What would he have to gain?"  
  
"Well --- er --- well maybe he stole something from Lupin or maybe he just did it for kicks or maybe he did it because his master told him to. He could have done it for any number of reasons." Ron's voice was growing more confident with every new reason he thought of.  
  
Even Harry thought that Ron was trying too hard to hate Draco. "Ron, after everything we heard tonight when he volunteered to go under the truth serum, you can't really believe that."  
  
Ron gasped. "Oh no! Not you too! Don't tell me he's fooled you also; please don't tell me that. Please don't let it be true!"  
  
"Ron," Harry said grabbing his friend by both shoulders, "we don't have to invite him over for the summer vacation but do you really believe that he's evil?"  
  
"Listen to the two of you. I feel like I don't know either of you any more. Sirius talk some sense into them. How can one night change what we've known for years? I'm telling you that it's a fact that Draco Malfoy attacked Lupin tonight."  
  
"No. I didn't."  
  
Everyone in the hospital ward (except for the unconscious wizard lying in bed) turned to see with his or her own eyes who had said that.  
  
"Draco!" Harry all but shouted. "What happened?"  
  
"What do you mean?"  
  
This was too much for Ron. "You know what he means! What happened tonight? Where did you go? What happened to Lupin? Why didn't you meet us? Who attacked who? --- You know, in other words, what happened?" Ron was seething with anger as he spat out the last few words. Even though there were undoubtedly more tactful ways to pose the questions, everyone was waiting for an answer.  
  
"Nothing happened tonight you pauper! Lupin and I went to the apothecary together. While he was still in there I ducked out and went to the quidditch store. When I went to meet you all at the Leaky Cauldron what did I find? Nothing! You all had left without me. Of course, I guess I should have known better than to expect anything different."  
  
Everyone was staring dumbstruck at the tale they had just heard. Finally Dumbledore asked, "How did you get back here?"  
  
"What's with the twenty questions tonight? They left me!" Draco hadn't answered the question yet. He and Dumbledore were staring at each other for a while before Draco finally told everyone how he got home. "I used the Floo Network to get to Hogsmeade and I walked from there."  
  
Harry and Hermione weren't sure what to make of the story they had just heard but they were both glad that at least Ron had decided to keep his mouth shut for once. The headmaster proceeded to tell Draco about the condition that Lupin was in when he was found in the alley. Dumbledore also told him about the only intelligible things that Lupin had been able to say. No one knew for sure whether or not it was authentic but Draco at least looked surprised.  
  
"I wasn't anywhere near that werewolf when he got attacked."  
  
"Sure you weren't."  
  
"I don't care what you think Weasley. I don't have to answer to you."  
  
They didn't need Madame Trelawney's help to predict that Ron and Draco would soon trade blows if no one stepped in. Dumbledore spoke up. "Draco, I believe everything you're telling us, as does everyone else in this room." Ron caught the hint and remained silent. "Now that we're no longer pressed for time, I suggest we leave Remus to recover in peace."  
  
"About time!" Madame Pomfrey retorted as she shooed everyone out of the hospital ward. "It's about time for you all to go back to your tower anyway." Dumbledore thought for a second as everyone turned to go to his or her quarters. "Oh and Draco," he paused until Draco turned around to look at him, "you may choose any room in the boy's dormitory but I want you to stay in Gryffindor Tower until the rest of the school returns. And no arguments from anyone on this point." He was wise to add that last statement because he would have gotten at least two arguments.  
  
Lupin awoke the very next day. He said that four of five Death Eaters surrounded him and demanded to know where Draco was. Apparently they attacked as soon as they believed that he really didn't know. He hadn't been able to recognize any of the voices before he was knocked out cold.  
  
The next couple of days passed without any incidents. There were more meetings to talk about the next few moves that they thought Voldemort and his Death Eaters would make. But most of the time was spent trying to agree on a place to put the new wizard's prison. Although Dumbledore asked anyone and everyone for suggestions, he didn't tell anyone except the Hogwarts' staff, Lupin and Sirius where he finally decided to put the new prison. Only the staff guarded the prisoners and transported them to their new home. Everyone, especially Draco, was hoping that these security measures were enough to stop Voldemort from regaining his supporters. Also Dumbledore seemed to be the only one who knew what exactly had happened to the dementors.  
  
The giants had left. Although Harry already missed his four new friends, he secretly thought that it was a good thing that they left before Draco had a chance to start insulting them. Krum left at the same time that Tiny and the gang left. He said that he had already taken too much time away from his quidditch training.  
  
The rest of the holidays were spent working. When Sirius or Lupin was around, one or both would go with Harry to the quidditch pitch and help him fine-tune his animagus self. Ron had been accompanying Harry to his animagus training. He was using Harry's "old" Firebolt to fly alongside his friend the sphinx. Occasionally Ron would try to strike up a conversation but they usually didn't get very far. More often than not they would just play an airborne version of tag. Hermione spent most of her time studying in the library. Harry didn't know that Draco was dividing his time almost evenly between the headmaster and the head of his house.  
  
The only time the trio took a break from their productivity was to take Dobby some belated Christmas gifts. The house-elf promptly broke down and wept when he saw the three of them enter the kitchen carrying packages for him.  
  
"Dobby does not de --- de --- deserve such kindness."  
  
"Dobby. They're just Christmas presents. We did this last year."  
  
"Dobby remembers sir. Dobby has presents for you all too but Dobby was not wanting to scare you again like last year sir. Misters and miss have been through too much this year to have Dobby bothering them."  
  
Ron stepped in. "Dobby you don't bother us. You saved me on Christmas Eve from --- from I still don't know where. We're your friends."  
  
"Dobby is too lucky," he said right before lapsing into total hysteria.  
  
The trio waited for a couple of minutes to see if he would calm down. Harry and Ron passed the time by munching on various desserts that some of the other house-elves had offered to them. Ron tried to ask Dobby again where Dobby had found him that night but that just had the effect of making Dobby bang his head on the wall in between loud sobs. Finally he quit asking and they put Dobby's presents down on a table. As they turned to walk away, Dobby called out to them.  
  
"Wait mis --- mis --- misters and miss. You m --- m --- must take the gifts that Dobby has made for you." Dobby produced three paper sacks that were each stapled shut. They said their thanks and took their sacks back to the Gryffindor common room careful to walk around the puddle of tears that Dobby had created during their conversation. When they took their seats by the fireplace they each opened their paper sacks.  
  
"Oy, look at this." Ron was holding up a tattered orange scarf that was obviously patched together from different material. The snitch that was flying around the scarf made it known that this article of clothing was meant to symbolize Ron's favorite quidditch team, the Chudley Cannons. Ron was all smiles. "This will match that hat Harry gave me."  
  
"Oh dear. Look at my gift." Hermione was holding up what looked like a tea cozy except meant for books. It too was made of different material but her gift had the added attraction of being different colors as well.  
  
Ron smiled at her. "Great now your books will never get cold. Harry, what did you get?"  
  
"Er --- I'm not really sure." Harry said holding up a long thin piece of extraordinarily ugly material that looked like the remnants of a cursed snake.  
  
"Hmmm. Harry, do you reckon that Dobby accidentally threw away the actual gift and gave you the left over material instead?"  
  
Although they had a good time coming up with various uses for Harry's new gift (a decoy for a snake during mating season, a belt in case he got more of Dudley's old clothes, a jump-rope for all the house elves, something to toss at Snape in class), they all eventually returned to more productive pastimes.  
  
Even though this had been an extremely dangerous and dynamic vacation, Hogwarts' four remaining students were too busy to notice how quickly their holiday was ending. Before they knew it, all the other students were returning and classes were to resume on the following day.  
  
At dinner that last night before classes were to start, Dumbledore addressed the entire school. He told them the condensed version of why they were sent home early and even talked about the attempted raid on Azkaban. (He didn't mention that the prisoners had stayed at Hogwarts or his temporary appointment as acting Minister of Magic.) He did however tell everyone about Tiny and his three friends that helped with the raid. At the mention of the giants' role, Hagrid could be seen beaming from ear to ear. Of course he also told everyone about Sirius being acquitted of all charges and being issued a formal apology (and a substantial amount of gold) by Minister Fudge.  
  
"Also," he said nearing his conclusion, "there were some exceptionally brave acts from some people in this room that must not go unmentioned." As he told a little bit about what Snape did and the risks he faced everyone, even the Gryffindors, applauded for him. The headmaster continued, "Although most of the staff helped in many ways, the other people that I must mention are students." Everyone was looking at Harry, Ron and Hermione because everyone knew they were the only three students missing on the train when everyone was sent home.  
  
"For sheer determination to thwart Voldemort and superlative bravery, I award fifty points each to Harry Potter," (the Gryffindor table exploded with cheers), "Ronald Weasley," (still more cheering from their table), "and Hermione Granger." The cheering only stopped when Dumbledore concluded with "And for demonstrating true moral fiber as well as outstanding bravery, I also award fifty points to Draco Malfoy."  
  
Gryffindors and Slytherins alike were startled by this news. Harry was trying to catch a glimpse of Draco's expression but the young Slytherin had his back to him. Ron was almost beside himself.  
  
"Moral fiber??? That git??? I don't think --- "  
  
"That's right Ron, you don't think." Hermione interrupted him. "That still nets us a one hundred point advantage from where we were last term. Now for the last time, who knows how any of us would have faired being raised by Lucius Malfoy so give it a rest!" Ron scowled but didn't bring up the subject any more that night.  
  
During dinner the topic turned to other things. Everyone was telling what he or she got for Christmas. Harry couldn't wait to tell everyone about his new broomstick but he wanted to wait until they got into the common room so that the other houses wouldn't hear about it.  
  
Finally, when everyone had had enough to eat, the table cleared and everyone headed for their common rooms. Harry wanted to talk to Fred and George to see how Mr and Mrs Weasley were doing but as soon as they got to the common room, the twins both raced straight up to their room and magicked the door locked.  
  
"George, you've always known that I had my doubts about this."  
  
"Don't be a Percy."  
  
"George, I'm just not sure we can do it."  
  
"It was you're idea in the first place."  
  
"I told you that I was only joking. I didn't really think we'd try to pull something like this off."  
  
"We've spent the entire vacation working on it. If we do the spell together, like we've been practicing it will work --- it has to work. And then we'll graduate knowing we pulled the best prank in the history of Hogwarts." George watched his brother trying to gauge his reaction when Fred finally replied.  
  
"I don't know. Hogwarts has a lot of powerful magic built into it. I'm not worried about the professors all that much. I'm only worried that somehow the school itself will retaliate against us."  
  
"Don't be daft. It won't mind. It'll just think that it's another little secret to keep to itself for the rest of eternity. Come on Fred --- we have to do this."  
  
Fred just stood there for a second thinking. "All right. Let's go."  
  
Harry couldn't even get the twins' attention before they dashed through the common room going the other way and out the portrait hole. "I wonder what they're up to?" Harry mused out loud.  
  
Ron just shrugged and went back to polishing his new wand with Harry's kit. Hermione didn't even look up from the book she was studying.  
  
Fred and George meanwhile were making their way carefully to the dungeon. They had considered borrowing the Marauder's Map back from Harry but in the end they decided that they wanted to pull this off without any help from anyone else. It took them almost twice as long as usual to get down to the potions classroom because of how carefully they were treading listening for footsteps or voices.  
  
"Finally, we're here."  
  
"Fred, have you got the enchantment?"  
  
"Yeah, here it is. We start on three. Ready?"  
  
George nodded and unrolled the parchment he was carrying. When it was completely unraveled, Fred started counting. On the count of three they both read a rather lengthy enchantment that they had been practicing for weeks. When they finally finished with both the enchantment and the rather intricate wand movements they stood deadly still waiting for something to happen.  
  
"Fred, do you reckon --- " George stopped speaking suddenly because as he spoke those four words, an owl, a hippogriff, a unicorn and a snake appeared.  
  
The twins weren't sure what to make of the scene unfolding before their eyes but they knew enough to start backing up slowly towards the exit. This was definitely not supposed to be happening.  
  
"RUN!" Fred shouted. A rather large toad had also appeared.  
  
The Gryffindors who were still in the common room were barely able to identify the two redheaded streaks that flew past them.  
  
Ron looked mildly surprised. "I wonder what that was about?"  
  
Harry just shrugged.  
  
  
  
  
  
A/N - still just plodding along; tell me what you're hoping will or won't happen. I know that soon I'm going to have to speed up time or this thing will be 60 chapters and 150,000 words. 


	38. Potionless Period

A/N - JKR owns the idea, all of these characters etc.  
  
A/N - Keep posting ideas and suggestions, it can only help.  
  
A/N - Sako - Since all the students had been sent home Dumbledore didn't want Draco alone in Slytherin Tower for his own safety plus it wouldn't be the worst thing to force him to spend time with the trio. He couldn't pull any pranks b/c he'd be the only suspect and besides I'm sure Ron didn't trust him enough to leave him alone very much.  
  
Chapter 38  
  
Potionless Period  
  
Almost no one knew why there weren't any teachers at breakfast that morning. Fred and George may not have exactly known why either but they had a pretty good idea. The noise in the Great Hall died down considerably when the headmaster walked in and sat down at his usual spot. Dumbledore didn't eat or drink anything though; all he did was survey the room's occupants. Finally he stood up to address the students as he sometimes did.  
  
"Potions class is cancelled today and probably for the next few days for everyone and the area is off limits to all students until further notice."  
  
After the cheering from the Gryffindors died down, Draco got to his feet. "Why is that?"  
  
"Who cares why?" Ron mumbled so low that only Harry heard him.  
  
"It seems that the dungeon has contracted a nasty illness." Dumbledore paused to survey all the students again. "Creatures continue to spring up all around the classroom. It took us a while to figure out that a new creature appears anytime anyone says a single word while in the classroom."  
  
Fortunately several students were shouting questions at Dumbledore so no one heard Fred turn to George and say, "We did what? That's no where near what we were trying to do."  
  
"Keep it down Fred. Besides it is kind of funny anyway though. Picture it." George was now whispering to his twin. "Snape probably saw the five animals we created, cursed out loud thereby creating more creatures, causing him to curse out loud some more which conjured even more animals and so forth and so on."  
  
Fred started smiling. "Yeah think about. Every time he tried to cast a spell more animals must have appeared. We still need to figure out what we did wrong though."  
  
George was wiping his eyes. "We have to calm down. Dumbledore will suspect something if we don't settle down."  
  
"He probably suspects us already."  
  
"My point exactly. Act natural."  
  
Although Dumbledore answered a few more questions about what was transpiring down in the dungeon, the rest of the school wasn't any closer to figuring out exactly what happened. Soon after Dumbledore left the room, breakfast was over and everyone went to his or her first class of the day. Harry, Ron and Hermione left for the charms corridor. When everyone got settled down, Professor Flitwick levitated himself onto his desk and began the lesson.  
  
"Welcome back everyone. You all have a solid foundation on working with inanimate objects. So for the next five weeks we are going to be concentrating on charming people."  
  
"Like what?" Dean asked. "Are we going to try to make Snape a nicer man?" The class sniggered as each student was lost in his or her own thoughts of watching someone like Neville walk up to Snape and cast a spell that made him smile all the time and skip through the halls humming a little tune.  
  
"Something like that Mr Thomas. None of these spells are going to have a permanent affect though."  
  
"Then what's the point?" Seamus asked.  
  
Professor Flitwick gazed around the classroom. "Can anyone answer that question for Mr Finnigan?"  
  
No one, not even Hermione raised her hand. Ron looked incredulously at her. "You mean that you don't know?"  
  
She looked heart-broken. "This lesson isn't from the textbook." Harry got the distinct impression that Hermione thought her books had somehow failed her.  
  
Professor Flitwick was still waiting patiently. "Don't be shy. Can anyone think of a situation where this ability could help?"  
  
Ron said, "Well if your friends are having a bad day then you can cheer them up, for a little while at least."  
  
"True. Why else?"  
  
Finally Harry decided to hazard a guess. "Well I suppose if you're dueling someone you can make them afraid of you."  
  
"Ah yes, excellent example Mr Potter. The Scaredy Cat Charm has always been a popular one among duelers. Fear is a terrible enemy in battle and if cast with enough power it can make wizards freeze in place or even drop their wands."  
  
From this one example the class caught on rather quickly. They briefly talked about how someone's emotions like anger and compassion could affect somebody in a battle. They also talked about some of the spells that they already knew like engorgement and levitation charms. Professor Flitwick was giving them the rest of the period to break up into groups of four and practice charming each other.  
  
Of course no one wanted to be with Neville but since Harry, Ron, and Hermione needed a fourth, it was bound to happen and happen it did. They partnered up with Neville.  
  
Ron mumbled to Hermione, "Why does it always have to be groups of four? What's wrong with groups of three?" She promptly hushed him before Neville could hear.  
  
The next few minutes of class were uneventful. Ron made Harry fall to the ground in fits of laughter with a tickling charm while Hermione made Neville brave with a charm of her own. Unfortunately she didn't think through the ramifications of that charm. Before she could undo it Neville had gotten it into his head that he could levitate Ron.  
  
"Wingardium Leviosa"  
  
"WHHHHOOOOAAAAAA!!!!!" Ron was shouting because he was skyrocketing towards the ceiling at an incredible speed. He barely had time to shut his eyes before SPLAT. Ron hit the ceiling so hard that it knocked him out. Unfortunately Neville's boldness charm still hadn't worn off so he decided to conjure the stretcher for Ron. The next thing everyone saw was an unconscious Ron being launched across the room by an unruly stretcher. Fortunately this time Professor Flitwick had time to react and stopped Ron from testing the structural integrity of another part of his classroom. Flitwick told everyone to head to his or her next class and not to practice levitating each other outside the presence of a teacher. He then turned specifically to Neville.  
  
"And perhaps you should abstain from casting that particular charm at all -- - at least outside of a duel."  
  
Ron didn't show up during History of Magic. At least that gave everyone something to think about while they were trying to pass the time until the bell rang. Ron recovered in time to meet his classmates for lunch in the Great Hall. Ron and Harry wanted desperately to tease Hermione for her serious lack of judgment but Neville was sitting next to her and they didn't want to hurt his feelings.  
  
After lunch today they had their independent study class. Ron and Hermione went to McGonagall's office.  
  
"Weasley, I heard you had an incident this morning. Are you ok?"  
  
"Yes Professor I'm fine now. No thanks to Hermione though." She poked him in the ribs and he fell silent.  
  
"Good because it's time you both to start working on something slightly different. You've already learned how to shield yourself but in the next five weeks you're going to work on shielding each other. We're going to --- "  
  
"Excuse me Professor." Hermione didn't like interrupting the head of her house but something Professor McGonagall had said caught her attention.  
  
"Yes Miss Granger."  
  
"This is the second time today that a professor has mentioned a deadline five weeks away. What's happening in five weeks?"  
  
"Don't worry about that for now. If there's anything to know, we'll tell you when we feel the time is right. Now as I was saying you two are going to work on shielding each other and eventually on shielding more than one person. Miss Granger, you first."  
  
"What exactly is going to happen now? Do I shield Ron and then try to break my own shield?"  
  
"Oh no. You all need to become much more advanced than that. You shield Ron and I'll try to get past it." Ron paled. Why did he have to tell Professor McGonagall earlier that he was feeling fine? He didn't like his odds pitting Hermione's shield against Professor McGonagall's spell.  
  
Hermione took a few breaths and cast a shield around Ron. Professor McGonagall broke through the charm with a single well-placed shrinking hex. Professor McGonagall ordered Hermione to "set him right" before it was too late. Ron's eyes bulged out as he realized that he was looking up at all the desks in the room.  
  
It only took Hermione a second to recover from her shock though and in no time she managed to restore Ron before he shrank below two feet tall.  
  
Next it was Ron's turn. He was trying hard not to smile. He had been waiting for just such an occasion to test the rebounding shield spell that Harry had taught him months ago.  
  
"AAACCCKKK!!" Professor McGonagall had shouted when she found herself inflicted with her very own transfiguration hex. Her legs had turned into butterbeer bottles. She righted herself, praised Ron, and they continued.  
  
Meanwhile Harry had gone to Dumbledore's office where he was hoping he'd see Sirius and Lupin as well.  
  
"Candy Canes"  
  
The gargoyle sprang aside and Harry walked into the open door. He once again saw Sirius and Lupin as well as Dumbledore in the headmaster's office.  
  
"Harry, come on in," Dumbledore said with the usual twinkle in his eye.  
  
A grinning Harry Potter entered the office and sat next to his godfather.  
  
Dumbledore, who was also smiling, continued the conversation. "You've had a busy vacation." Harry nodded. "We didn't exactly mean for you or your friends to be put in so much danger but you of all wizards know that these are desperate times." Harry nodded again so Dumbledore kept talking.  
  
"Do you remember at the beginning of the year when we told you that you were going to learn something else this term?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"So tell us then what is it that you are expecting us to teach you now?"  
  
"Well, I'm not exactly sure. You said that you all were going to teach me how to turn invisible but I know that I haven't mastered the animagus lesson yet." Harry sat expectantly at the end of his seat. He looked around at the three faces in the room and they were all smiling back at him.  
  
"Harry, I think that I speak for Remus and Sirius when I say that you have made a substantial amount of progress with your animagus form in a short amount of time. Besides the sphinx is a powerful and rare magical creature. Unless I am very much mistaken, you are going to be learning new things about your animagus form for years to come."  
  
Harry looked at Sirius and Lupin who were both nodding their head in agreement. He turned his attention back to Dumbledore.  
  
"And now, like you said, it's time that we teach you how to turn and stay invisible."  
  
"Really?" The grinning teenager asked.  
  
"Really. Unless you think that you're not ready for it --- "  
  
"I'm ready."  
  
Dumbledore smiled wider. "Yes you are. Anyway I must insist that you continue to work on your animagus form with Sirius and the rest of your friends," Dumbledore paused while Harry was fervently nodding his head up and down. " But in the meantime I need you to start working on your second lesson which is invisibility."  
  
"Wow"  
  
"Harry, this shouldn't be as hard as your first lesson for several reasons. The first is that you have already learned how to concentrate. The second is that you have already learned, at least in some fashion, how to transfigure your own body and be the master of it. And the final reason is because it's simply not as hard a lesson."  
  
"So how do I start?"  
  
"Simple. You start by following Sirius and Lupin back to Sirius' room. The three of you may work on it in there for the remainder of the afternoon. I'm afraid that I'm swamped with ministry paperwork." By the look of all the mess on the headmaster's desk, Harry knew he wasn't exaggerating.  
  
"Er --- professor --- when are they going to get a permanent Minister of Magic?"  
  
"Good question Harry, I wish I knew." And with that the headmaster looked down at the piles of parchment on his desk and sighed. Sirius, Lupin and Harry took that as their cue to go work on the new project at hand.  
  
Dumbledore had been right about this lesson being far easier than he had imagined. By the end of the afternoon he was already able to flicker in and out for short periods of time. Sirius and Lupin were both pleased with his progress.  
  
After dinner Fred and George tried to sneak down to the dungeon to get a peek at the classroom but there were still teachers all around down there. Not wanting to be suspected (any more than they probably already were) they gave up and went back to their room in Gryffindor Tower. They were careful not to answer anyone's questions on where they had gone to the previous night.  
  
The next afternoon Professor McGonagall and Madame Pomfrey took the Gryffindor fifth years back to Hogsmeade. The head of their house told them that they were going to come here almost every day until they could successfully apparate.  
  
"It's time to move on to new lessons. There's something else you must learn in the next five weeks and we don't have to dilly-dally learning things that should have been learned last fall. Now break up into the same groups you were in last time we came out here."  
  
The group with Madame Pomfrey started with some warm ups just going between the two parks. Afterwards she apparated her whole section somewhere in the countryside and told them to each apparate back to the park they had started in. Within a few minutes everyone had managed to do it but most of the students were pretty tired afterwards. They took a break and watched how Professor McGonagall was doing with the stragglers.  
  
"Excellent progress Longbottom," Professor McGonagall was saying. Neville was now able to apparate short distances leaving only his shoes and socks behind. For Neville that was indeed quite some progress. And it was also somewhat of a relief for anyone that happened to be watching him practice.  
  
After her group had rested, Madame Pomfrey told them to apparate back to the countryside where they had just come from and eventually they all did. As a reward when students managed to find his or her way there, she rewarded them by conjuring up a mug of hot cocoa.  
  
Whether they had worked with Professor McGonagall or Madame Pomfrey the group shared one collective trait as they headed back towards the school, they were exhausted. While they were all walking back, however, a rather strange thing happened --- strange even for Hogwarts.  
  
Both Professor McGonagall and Harry disappeared. One second they were there in the middle of the group and the next second they were gone. The class didn't know yet that they had both been transformed into their animagus state and "summoned" to the potions classroom.  
  
The headmaster smiled warmly as he nodded, as a way of greeting, toward the sphinx and the cat that had just joined him in the dungeon.  
  
Harry wanted to know what the heck just happened to him but, of course, he couldn't open his mouth. \\ I am where? Get me a pear. // No that didn't make much sense but then again it would work in a pinch. \\ Why am I here? Alas, Oh my, Oh dear. // No, that was just a little too panicky. \\ Why are we in this room? Snape is nothing but doom and gloom. // Even though that was true enough Harry didn't think the headmaster would appreciate it very much.  
  
Finally he decided on, "What the heck is going on? Why am I standing next to a fawn?"  
  
Dumbledore led them out of the room before speaking. "Excellent Harry. You see well --- er --- it seems that Professor Snape got rather frustrated with his classroom a few minutes ago and started ranting and raving. Well that had the effect of summoning all kinds of animals down here. I guess whatever magical force is summoning creatures is starting to run out of creatures. Poor Fawkes has been summoned down here no less than twenty times already. Hedwig's also been down here but she's kind of to go back to the owlery just as soon as she arrives. Do thank her for me later Harry."  
  
He had been so busy trying to think of a rhyme that he hadn't properly looked around the room he had appeared in a minute ago. He walked up to the doorway, careful to stay outside of the room, and peered in. It looked much more like a zoo than a classroom. There were large animals besides himself, like a hippogriff and a zebra but there were also small animals like cats and house-elves. Besides the creatures walking around there were also owls and eagles circling above. Harry literally had seen Fawkes pop in and then out again when he had asked Dumbledore his question back inside the room.  
  
He was glad he had gotten a chance to see the dungeon. Harry was smiling so big that he was baring quite a large number of teeth. The effect unnerved Professor McGonagall, who had already transformed back, and she asked Harry to transform back as well.  
  
"Potter, as soon as you transform do be kind enough to meet you class when they return. I want everyone to know that we're all right. I need to stay down here and --- er --- try to calm Professor Snape down."  
  
He hadn't seen Hedwig, Pig, or Crookshanks in the room but he did go back in there to grab Trevor to take back to Neville.  
  
Harry went and met his friends and Madame Pomfrey as they were entering the castle. He didn't want to tell everyone else yet that he could become a sphinx in the spitting image of his mother so he told them that McGonagall had been summoned and he must have been standing too close to her. Since the area was still off limits, everyone was eager to hear what all Harry had seen down there. He told them all about it over dinner.  
  
Professor McGonagall hadn't been lying to the students about working on apparating lessons constantly. She was using not only the set aside lesson period but all the potions' time slots as well to take Harry and his classmates to Hogsmeade to work on apparating. She had already told them that they'd spend Saturday and Sunday there as well if they didn't have it down yet. She had also made another reference to this mysterious five-week deadline. Now that their class was listening for it, it seemed like all they ever heard any more was five-weeks this and five-weeks that. But no one would tell them what was going to happen in five weeks.  
  
Even their herbology and care of magical creatures classes were getting more intense. None of the students knew why everyone was suddenly ramping up. They had also heard more references to five weeks, whatever that meant. Hermione was afraid that they had moved up the OWLs to the middle of February without telling anyone. She was spending more time studying now than back in her third year when she had to use a time-turner to attend all the classes she was taking.  
  
The students were asking everyone they could think of what was happening in the middle of February. Hagrid didn't know, or at least he said he didn't know what was happening in five weeks. Sirius and Lupin also claimed not to know. Hermione had looked up the middle of February in Hogwarts: A History and not found anything significant. (She was keeping track enough to know that this was the second time this week that books had let her down.) Harry made a mental note to ask Dumbledore about it the next time he was in his office for his lessons.  
  
Neither Harry nor anyone else had any idea what was in store for them on the 13th of February.  
  
  
  
A/N -Share your thoughts with me  
  
A/N - I redid the 2nd and 3rd chapters. The 2nd one probably isn't worth reading again but I think that the 3rd one is.  
  
. 


	39. Capture Crusade

A/N - JKR owns the idea, all of these characters etc.  
  
A/N - Keep posting ideas and suggestions, it can only help.  
  
Chapter 39  
  
Capture Crusade  
  
It was the 12th of February before Harry and his classmates found out anything at all about the 13th of February and even then they didn't find out much if anything at all. All the Gryffindor fifth years knew was that they were to meet in the Great Hall early the next day and should expect to have their entire Saturday taken up with some activity that they knew nothing about.  
  
It had been a grueling spring term so far. The homework load had become almost unbearable. The only downside to dropping divination was that now Ron and Harry didn't have any classes where they could just make up the homework answers. Additionally, Professor McGonagall had made good on her promise to have them work on the apparition spell on weekends until everyone had gotten it down. That was the only time they left the school because they still hadn't been allowed any Hogsmeade weekends.  
  
Harry barely had any time to hold his quidditch practices. Fortunately Gryffindor's next match was against Ravenclaw who lost resoundingly to Hufflepuff a couple of weeks ago. Even though Harry was pretty sure that his team could beat Hufflepuff without practicing; he still wanted to get in a few quality sessions. The Quidditch Cup was theirs this year if they didn't anything really stupid in either of their next two games.  
  
Ron, Harry and Hermione had all been too busy to even spend much time thinking about everything that had happened during their Christmas vacation. They hadn't spent much time with Draco except for their time together in potions class. (Potions classes resumed the second week of the term after the staff finally set the dungeon right again.)  
  
The only real bright spot for Harry was that he had managed to master the invisibility spell after just working on it for one month. The real bonus was that in the process of practicing it had gotten to spend a lot of time with Sirius and Lupin. Even with all the dark activity going on, Sirius acted like a new wizard now that he had been publicly exonerated and Harry was glad for a chance to spend time with him. Harry had seen Dumbledore only occasionally in the past few weeks and every time, unlike his godfather, the headmaster seemed older and more tired than Harry remembered.  
  
That night all of the fifth year students went to bed without knowing what was in store for them the next day although they had talked about nothing else all day.  
  
The next morning breakfast ended early and by eight o'clock everyone else had been shooed out and only the fifth years remained. Staff members remained seated at their table. Professor Dumbledore finally rose to tell the fifth years what they were going to do today.  
  
"I would like to congratulate everyone in here on their progress in their new classes. Today we are going to test that knowledge in a practical application." All the students were somewhat surprised and just stared at the headmaster until he continued. "Today we're going to play a game similar to the muggle game of Capture the Flag."  
  
"We're going to what similar to the what???" More than one student could be heard asking.  
  
"Settle down. Settle down now. I'm sure this will all become clear as mud as soon as I explain a few more things." Dumbledore's smile didn't fade at all when none of the students seemed to appreciate his humor. "Two houses are going to compete against the other two of you in a game testing many things that you've learned so far. Now, first things first. The teams --- "  
  
As was always the case when Harry found out that he was going to have to share something with one of the other houses he found himself chanting in his head with all of his might, "Not Slytherin, not Slytherin, not Slytherin." But of course he wasn't at all surprised when Dumbledore announced that one of the two teams would be ---  
  
"Gryffindor and Slytherin."  
  
Groans could be heard from both houses. Dumbledore was quick to realize that the groaning would continue all day if he let it so he started talking again without waiting for the noise to subside.  
  
"That obviously leaves Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff to be the other team." Both of those houses were all smiles. They didn't care about Gryffindor one way or the other but were glad to have not been paired with Slytherin. "Now before we go any further, I will give each house five minutes to elect a captain. Use any system you all can agree upon."  
  
Harry was almost instantly selected as captain for the Gryffindors for a couple of reasons. The first was that Ron had nominated him before anyone else could be nominated and the second reason was that no one wanted the job. After all, who would want to be the captain of a team that had to do who knows what alongside the Slytherins? Of course Draco was the captain of his "sister house". Harry was working his brain overtime to try to remind himself that Draco wasn't his enemy any more, even if they couldn't exactly be considered friends.  
  
"When a captain has been selected I need him or her to please come up here and get this packet of information from me but no one is to open it until I say so."  
  
Harry and Draco were the only two students to walk up to the staff table and receive their packets. They arrived at the head table at the same time and although they didn't smile at each other, Dumbledore considered it real progress that they didn't sneer at each other either. By the time they got back to their seats the other two captains had gone up to retrieve their packets.  
  
"All right. This clock" Dumbledore conjured up an enormous muggle clock that floated in the middle of the room, "is the official game clock. At 0815 you can all open up your packets. I'm afraid that none of us will answer any questions although we will follow alongside at times to observe what is going on." And with that the headmaster sat down.  
  
No one really had anything to do except watch the huge clock. For no other reason than the fact that he was itching for something to do Harry got up and went to talk to Draco. They were both nodding their heads and when Harry got back to his table to told everyone to follow him to the end of the room. The Slytherins had joined them across the room from their opponents so that when the time came, they could speak without fear of being overheard.  
  
Finally 0815 came and all four captains tore into their packets. Inside was a summary page of objectives, a list of rules, a map and what appeared to be an official game watch. Harry read the summary page aloud first.  
  
The object of this game is simple. Team HR is going to plant their flag anywhere within the boundaries dictated by the enclosed map and defend it. They are going to get a two-hour head start. At precisely 1015 Team GS will be allowed to begin their quest for the flag. The game ends when Team GS captures the flag or at sunset, whichever occurs first.  
  
Hogwarts' staff will be milling about just to watch everyone's progress and to ensure safety. Do not be distracted by that.  
  
The winning team will receive a reward.  
  
"Whoa!" Was all Ron had to say. Indeed "whoa!" about summed up Harry's thoughts too. This could be a lot of fun --- if only they didn't have to work with the Slytherins. Hermione's voice brought him back to reality.  
  
"Let's get a look at those rules Harry." He smiled inwardly to himself. You could always count on Hermione to want to learn the rules --- no matter what. Nevertheless Harry pulled them out and also read them to everyone.  
  
The following are the rules governing today's game:  
  
1) The flag must remain visible to the naked eye.  
  
2) No charming the flag until Team HR takes it from the Great Hall.  
  
3) No invisibility cloaks.  
  
4) No asking or receiving help of any kind from anyone not currently in his or her fifth year.  
  
5) Do not stray from the boundaries set forth in the map.  
  
6) Everyone must participate. No one can, for example, return to his room to await the outcome.  
  
7) Have fun!  
  
Those all seemed straight forward enough. He studied the map for a minute before passing it around to the rest of his classmates along with the summary and the rules. He put the watch on his own wrist noticing that it currently read 0850. Team HR was already leaving the Great Hall. Harry called Draco over and the two of them went into the corner to discuss things.  
  
"Well Draco what do you make of all this?"  
  
"I think Dumbledore has finally gone off of the deep end."  
  
"He has not and besides that's not what I meant. How should we spend the rest of the time until 1015?"  
  
"Well my first suggestion is to divide our people up into smaller groups. I don't think groups of ten or twenty are likely to accomplish much."  
  
"Sounds fair. I know I want one group to play devil's advocate and decide what they would do if they were defending the flag."  
  
"Pot --- er --- I mean Harry, that's almost brilliant. I'll deny it if you ever tell anyone I said this but your classmates are smarter than mine so why don't you have three or four of your people do that?"  
  
"OK but what about the rest of the people?"  
  
"Well I guess some people can work on a plan of attack.  
  
"Ok let's have the remaining folks conjure up some stuff to help up out."  
  
"Like what?"  
  
"Like whatever they can think of. Broomsticks come to mind."  
  
"Fine then, let's get started." Draco then called in a louder voice. "All right everyone we have a plan. We're going --- "  
  
Harry had a sudden thought and interrupted his counterpart. "Before Draco tells you about our plan I first want everyone to tell the rest of us what you've been studying in your independent study class. I'll start. I've been studying shielding charms."  
  
"So have Ron and I." Hermione added quickly. They went around the room and it soon became obvious to everyone that the Gryffindors were all learning defensive things while all of the Slytherins had been learning offensive curses and hexes. Harry wasn't the only one to find that interesting. He turned to watch Draco signifying that he wouldn't interrupt him again.  
  
"Right so anyway until 0930 we're going to break into three different groups and work on separate things. Then we'll take a break until 0945 and then meet up and discuss our findings and finalize our strategy." Harry and Draco went back to their tables to split up their groups.  
  
Harry assigned Hermione and all the boys (he didn't want Neville to hurt anybody while trying to conjure up something) to work as the devil's advocate group. He told the others about their task of conjuring up anything and everything that might be useful.  
  
Draco and Harry spent the time going from group to group and trying to decide on their master plan. Because of the different areas of magic the two houses had been concentrating on, it made the most sense for the Gryffindors to pair up with the Slytherins and vice versa instead of with each other so every two wizards would have someone strong in offense and someone strong in defense. Harry was still trying to decide if it made more sense for him and Draco to travel together or separately when 0945 rolled around and everyone met up in the middle of the Great Hall.  
  
"OK," Harry addressed the assembled students noticing that Professors Dumbledore, McGonagall and Snape had moved closer, he supposed to better hear what was going on. "Hermione let's start with your group. Quickly tell us what you all came up with to do if you were them."  
  
Hermione stood up. "Well first of all we decided to charm the flag so that no one could do a simple summoning spell."  
  
Harry slapped himself on the forehead. "Well let's at least try that when the time comes in case they're as daft as I am and didn't think of it."  
  
Hermione smiled and continued. "Then we decided that we'd spend the time setting up booby traps and thus free our people to attack the other team. We'd basically hide our people along the boundaries that the map lays out and we'd have a few people on broomsticks randomly cursing people. Finally we'd hide two or three people near to flag as a last barrier."  
  
Harry found himself once again wishing that he had gotten the Marauder's Map back from Dumbledore. He knew though that if he had it though Dumbledore probably would have thought to include it in the list of things forbidden in the rules. He prompted Hermione to continue.  
  
"What sort of traps do you think they set?"  
  
"Well for starters we would set something to go off immediately outside of the entrance hall hoping that at 1015 everyone just ran outside without paying attention."  
  
"Oh that's good." Several of the students were nodding at this. Harry didn't know for sure who had thought of most of these things of even if the other team had thought of all these things but he still couldn't help once again thinking about how clever Hermione was.  
  
"We also would set traps in random places that were triggered not only by stepping in a certain spot but also by increasing to a certain noise level." She sat back down indicating she was done.  
  
Draco turned to the attack group consisting mostly of his peers. "What kind of plan do you all suggest?"  
  
"Groups of four for starters. That should give us five groups. Our initial problem is to find the flag so the groups split up. Two of the groups need to be on broomsticks. We meet in front of Hagrid's hut at 1115 and compare notes. We've also worked out where each group should look during that first hour."  
  
"Great." Harry said looking up at the giant clock. "We have about twenty minutes left. We'll let the last group talk and then we'll spend the last few minutes charming and shielding each other."  
  
Lavender Brown stood up. "For starters we've summoned some broomsticks. We also charmed these parchments to copy down anything that gets written down on any of the other parchments. It's the only way we could think of to communicate with each other after we split up. We enchanted enough for everyone to have their own in case they get split off from a group. Finally we created a jail cell to keep anyone from the other team that we capture so they don't rejoin the fight."  
  
She opened up the palm of her hand to reveal a tiny box not big enough for a mouse. "We shrank it down so that we could put it wherever we wanted. I'm thinking in front of Hagrid's hut. We charmed it so that only Draco or Harry could open it to let anyone out. To lock someone inside all anyone on our team needs to do is say 'Incarcerate' and the person closest to the door will get sucked inside. Be careful that you're not the person closest to the door when you say the word though." And with that she passed out the parchments and sat down.  
  
It was 1005. Draco and Harry told everyone to pair themselves off into groups of about four with an even number of Gryffindors and Slytherins in each group. Ron and Hermione partnered up with Blaise Zabini and Millicent Bulstrode. At least they weren't Crabbe and Goyle but they were still Slytherins.  
  
By 1010 everyone knew where he or she were going to go (only after Draco and Harry tossed some rocks out of the door to make sure the exit was not booby-trapped) and had all been protected by shield spells.  
  
At 1014 the gang including the three professors walked over to the doors leading out of the Great Hall and everyone was still watching the giant clock. At 1015 everyone ran out to the massive doors in the entranceway.  
  
Draco magicked the doors open and nothing happened. He and Harry conjured some rocks to fly and roll out the door to look for traps but nothing happened. Shrugging, Draco walked outside. When it became obvious that there weren't any traps at the door everyone ran out following in his wake. The five groups all ran their predetermined ways. Draco and Harry walked north to one of the boundaries where they could see both east and west of the castle and keep an eye on most of their groups.  
  
After about five minutes Harry turned to Draco. "This is boring."  
  
"So what do you suggest?"  
  
"Accio Firebolt"  
  
Draco smiled and summoned his broomstick as well. In no time both captains were in the air.  
  
Professor Dumbledore turned to his two companions as all three of them watched Harry and Draco fly up into the sky. "So what do you two think now?"  
  
McGonagall shrugged. "Albus you might be right about those two being able to work together but I wouldn't bet the school on it."  
  
Snape said, "Headmaster I don't think it's going to last. When they face adversity, they'll be at each other's throats just like they always are."  
  
"Well for all our sakes I hope you're both wrong."  
  
Meanwhile the two captains were scanning the grounds for any sign of the other team or their flag. Harry and Draco both saw it at the same time and immediately turned their broomsticks around hopefully before Team HR saw them.  
  
"Draco, did you see all that?"  
  
"Yeah, how are we going to get through all that?"  
  
"I don't know but it's time to start over. Let's bring everyone back in for another planning session. We have loads of time until sunset."  
  
Draco nodded and pulled out his enchanted parchment and began scribbling. Soon everyone met at Hagrid's hut waiting for their captains to tell them why they summoned them back.  
  
Draco's face looked severe as he addressed the team. "You guys aren't going to believe what we saw."  
  
  
  
A/N -Share your thoughts with me  
  
A/N - I hope everyone likes the game. I wanted to do something different besides dueling.  
  
. 


	40. Crusade Continued

A/N - JKR owns the idea, all of these characters etc.  
  
A/N - Keep posting ideas and suggestions, it can only help.  
  
Chapter 40  
  
Crusade Continued  
  
Harry interrupted him again. "Let's go into the Great Hall and discuss this. Besides the room being much warmer and more comfortable, it's also more private so we don't have to worry about anyone overhearing us.  
  
A few minutes later Team GS was back in the warmth of the castle listening to Draco talk about what he and Harry had just seen.  
  
"I don't know exactly where to start. It might be quicker to list the things that aren't guarding the flags."  
  
"Just tell us already," Ron prodded causing Draco to glance at Harry. Harry took the hint and spoke up.  
  
"If he's exaggerating it's not by much. For starters, they have a dragon." This startling revelation caused many in the room to drop their jaw in shock but Neville actually passed out in fear.  
  
Hermione revived Neville and then stood up to address the group. "Ohhhh that's brilliant."  
  
"It's not brilliant Hermione," Ron was gaping up at her in surprise. "It's bloody dangerous. What are they thinking? They must all be mental!"  
  
"Don't be daft Ron. They're not going to risk going to Azkaban for conjuring an illegal dragon to win a game. They're false images."  
  
"You mean they're holograms?" Dean Thomas asked.  
  
"Hollow what?" Ron asked.  
  
"It's a muggle thing Ron. Don't worry about it. But yes Dean, they're holograms." Hermione answered still smiling thinking about how clever the other team had been.  
  
"You all know what this means don't you?" Hermione looked around the room.  
  
"Just tell us Mud --- er --- Gr --- oh just tell us." It was obvious that Draco was frustrating himself by trying to be nice to Harry, Ron and Hermione. Hermione smiled almost imperceptibly at Draco's struggle as she told everyone what she was talking about.  
  
"If we don't break that charm we're not going to know if what we're seeing is real or not. We might go all out to capture their flag only to find out that it's not really their flag but a rock. We might fly right past their flag because to us it looks like a blade of grass. It's absolutely brilliant."  
  
"Then we don't have a chance of winning," Blaise Zabini said shaking his head in despair.  
  
"We're going to win," Harry and Draco said at the exact same time. They were both very careful not to look at each other after that but instead pretend it didn't happen. Harry turned to Hermione.  
  
"So do you know the counter spell?"  
  
"Of course." This one simple statement caused all of the Slytherins and a few of the Gryffindors to groan loudly. Hermione rolled her eyes and continued.  
  
"You boys tell us what else you saw and I'll work on the counterspell."  
  
Draco looked at Harry and then at Hermione before asking, "what's the point? If everything we saw is fake why bother talking about it. After all there's no point in Longbottom passing out again." Neville was nodding his head in agreement.  
  
"Draco, it might make us think of something else. Besides I need some time to work on this and so you two might as well tell us what you've seen." Draco and Harry shrugged at each other and Draco started telling the group what else they saw.  
  
"They've put the flag --- at least we think it's the flag --- in the middle of the quidditch pitch. Every last one of them is within twenty-five meters of the flag. Half of them are on the ground and the other half are either in the air or on the ground ready to mount their broomsticks."  
  
"Do they have any traps set up?" One of the Slytherins asked.  
  
"Dunno," Harry said shrugging.  
  
"Is that it?" Neville asked timidly. He was obviously hoping that they would say yes.  
  
"Not exactly," Harry answered trying not to scare Neville any more than was absolutely necessary. "There was a wall of fire surrounding the flag as well as a few other --- er --- creatures defending the flag, or like Draco said, what we think is the flag." Silence fell over the Great Hall as everyone thought about what they were going to have to defeat to win the game.  
  
"Well," Ron started, "let's begin like figuring out what their plan is."  
  
"It's obvious isn't it?" Hermione said looking up from whatever she was doing off to the side. "They're expecting us to launch an all out invasion to take what it probably a fake flag and trap most of us in the process."  
  
Draco and Harry looked at each other. They nodded slightly to each other signifying that they agreed with what Hermione had just said.  
  
Draco said to everyone, "Let's hear everyone's suggestions. Just toss them out and we'll talk about some of them later."  
  
"We could try to sneak up on them and take them out one or two at a time."  
  
"We could launch an all out attack."  
  
"The longer we wait the better because they're wearing themselves out staying in the cold tensed up expecting us any second."  
  
"We --- we --- c --- could send decoys." Neville said very timidly.  
  
Harry turned to Neville. "What do you mean by that?"  
  
"Well when I was younger the only way I could get people to stop beating me up was to trick them into chasing me by my teachers --- "  
  
"Teacher's pet." Crabbe sneared.  
  
"Shut it Crabbe!" Harry commanded while simultaneously poking Draco in the ribs. "You were saying Neville."  
  
"Never mind." He said sullenly staring intensely at his shoes.  
  
Harry whispered something in Draco's ear. No one else could hear what Harry said but Draco spoke up next. "Come on Neville. Finish telling us what you were saying."  
  
Whatever Neville was expecting Draco to say that wasn't it. Out of pure shock at Draco's demeanor, Neville finished telling everyone his idea. "They're probably expecting groups of two or three to wander in to their ambush so let's give it to them, except we'll be leading them into the ambush. Everyone else will be waiting out of sight to ambush them instead."  
  
"Neville, that's brilliant." Hermione said trying not to sound too surprised that Neville could come up with such a great idea.  
  
Harry stole a glance at the three professors that had been following them around all morning. Professor Dumbledore was wearing his usual smile but Snape and McGonagall looked as surprised as Harry felt.  
  
In no time the team decided to go with Neville's plan. After all, probably very few wizards had as much experience as Neville in getting beaten up and picked on by a group. However everyone agreed that Neville's plan couldn't happen until they knew what they were really facing.  
  
Hermione got up and started handing out goggles to everyone. After everyone got a pair she told everyone what she had done.  
  
"These have all been charmed with the counterspell. If we wear them we'll see things as they really are."  
  
"Thanks Hermione." Harry said. "But we still have the problem that we don't know anything for sure. Two of us have to go out there. I'm going but Draco should stay here in case we get caught. As a matter of fact, I think it's better if we plan on the other person getting caught. I'll follow behind and see what they do to capture the person as well as where the flag really is. Ok then, I need a volunteer."  
  
Even though it was just a school game, no one relished the thought of getting caught by the other team. At the very least the hexes and curses required to catch the person would probably hurt a lot. Harry cleared his throat. He was really expected that at least Ron would eventually offer to go with him but Ron suddenly seemed very interested in a spot in the floor.  
  
"Anyone --- anyone at all?" He looked around at the different faces in the group but very few teammates made eye contact with him. Most were much more interested in studying their shoes.  
  
During the time that everyone was waiting for someone to speak, Goyle snuck over to behind where Neville was standing. Goyle pulled a small pin out of his robes and jabbed Neville in the backside.  
  
"HEY!"  
  
"Whoa, way to go Neville," Ron was patting him on the back.  
  
"B --- b --- but ---"  
  
"Good for you Neville," Hermione praised.  
  
"Bu --- but --- "  
  
"Good job Neville," Dean Thomas cheered.  
  
"But --- but --- "  
  
"Come on Neville, let's go." Harry called out as he walked over to Neville and started leading him out of the Great Hall. Harry had a plan but he had to double-check the rules to be sure that it was legal. To double-check the rules, he needed to be sure that Neville wouldn't turn and run the second Harry let go of him.  
  
"Neville, you're going to be fine. Don't give the Slytherins the satisfaction." Harry couldn't tell if Neville was nodding his agreement or shaking with fear. He decided to risk it and use his left hand to pull the rules out from his robes. There it was --- no invisibility cloaks. It didn't say anything about turning invisible without a cloak. Besides, Harry reasoned to himself, Dumbledore knew he could do it so if didn't want him to turn invisible on his own he would have worded the rule differently. He had caught a break with Neville because he should be able to turn invisible without Neville noticing but instead thinking he had just lost him somehow. Perfect!  
  
When they got outside Harry told Neville that he was going to hang back so he could get a better view and not risk getting caught. He told Neville to just stay on the broomstick and to try to take out one or two of them I the process.  
  
"All right. I guess I'm ready."  
  
"What are you doing?"  
  
"I'm putting on the goggles so I can see properly."  
  
"Oh no you're not," Harry said snatching the goggles away.  
  
"Wh --- what? Why not?"  
  
"Neville, think about it. If you get caught with those then they'll know that we can see through their disguises. That would defeat the purpose of this. You do see that, don't you Neville?"  
  
Neville made a slight noise that Harry chose to consider as an agreement.  
  
They both mounted their brooms and Harry lagged behind just long enough to put on his goggles and turn himself invisible. Harry was able to see it almost right off. Hermione had been almost exactly on the money with her guess. But, of course, this was still going to be harder than he hoped. He could see the real flag was in a tree about 20 meters from the fake flag. After several times of staring right at the flag and taking off his goggles he finally figured out that the flag was disguised to look like a limb on a tree.  
  
While he was scanning the area, Harry looked up and saw more than half of the Hogwarts staff perched on a broomstick about fifty feet in the air. He guessed that they had picked a location where they could see both the fake flag and the real flag. This was the first time he had ever seen Filch on a broomstick but upon some reflection there was no reason why a squib couldn't ride a broomstick.  
  
The loud noise snapped Harry's attention back to his partner. He looked around and saw everyone on the other team laughing. He almost dreaded it but nevertheless he searched the skies for Neville. It was obvious what was making them laugh. For no particular reason at all Neville was jerking his broom up and down, left and right, and sporadically in all directions. When Harry thought to remove his goggles he could see that Neville thought he was avoiding the flames from a fifty-foot fire-breathing dragon that looked a lot like the Hungarian Horntail Harry had faced last year.  
  
Harry finally got tired of everyone laughing at Neville and decided to take matters into his own hands. He pulled out his wand and took control of Neville's broomstick. He started flying him toward the fake flag. Neville now had a death grip on the broom since it seemed to have decided to stop following his commands, not that it ever followed then that closely in the past.  
  
Team HR stopped laughing and collectively decided that Neville was now a threat, or at least that's what seemed to be the case because now they were attacking him. Harry made Neville dodge the first curse and then the second and even the third, if he could at least make it to the middle of the group ---  
  
"Furnuculus"  
  
"Impedimenta"  
  
"Stupefy"  
  
"Reducio"  
  
"Rictusempra"  
  
It was impossible to know who had shouted what spell. When the flurry of spells, most of which Harry couldn't make out, ended a haze surrounded Team HR. Someone cast a quick spell to get rid of some of the smoke and everyone looked around to see what had happened. Five of their own team members were unconscious. Most of them must have fallen off of their broomsticks. They obviously hadn't considered the ramifications of being in a circle and trying to curse a target in their midst. Instead of finding their mark, they were caught off guard when Neville suddenly dove toward the ground and ended up cursing each other.  
  
Neville was trying to look around to see what had happened. Harry was more than slightly surprised to see Neville still riding his broomstick. He couldn't know how powerful a death grip Neville had on his broom. Harry decided to use the confusion for a last ditch effort. He magicked Neville's broomstick, to the real flag disguised as the tree limb.  
  
Almost there --- almost there --- got it! No! Harry groaned so loud that he was surprised no one heard him. Neville flew right by the disguised flag but he didn't realize it so he didn't grab it. The one downside to not letting Neville wear Hermione's goggles was that he didn't know where the real flag was. Harry didn't have any way of telling him. There was no way Neville was going to let go of his death grip just to see if anyone had written him notes on the magical parchment. They were so close. He had to think of something.  
  
"Sorry Neville," Harry muttered as he turned Neville's broom around and flew him straight at the tree branch. Harry couldn't afford to waste this opportunity. He cast a shield charm around Neville. By now some members of Team HR had recovered enough to start tossing hexes at Neville again. The shield only had to last a few more seconds.  
  
"Hang on Neville," Harry said almost inaudibly. "Almost there --- hang on --- "  
  
YES!!! Neville captured the flag! Of course he knocked himself out in the process but the game ended once Neville (trying only to save his life) reached out and grabbed the tree limb that was actually the flag. Unfortunately Harry was so relieved to have won that he forgot to slow Neville down and he flew straight into a thicker larger branch rendering him unconscious.  
  
Madame Pomfrey led the way as all the staff made their way down to the ground. Dumbledore sent Professor McGonagall in to the Great Hall to bring out the rest of the victors. Harry snuck off somewhere where he couldn't be seen to remove his invisibility spell. Harry met up with his confused teammates and walked with them the rest of the way to where everybody was standing around.  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"Why is it over?"  
  
"Did we win?"  
  
"Did we lose?"  
  
Questions were being tossed at Harry from all sides. He didn't know how to answer so he didn't. He was still hoping to be able to conceal his ability to make himself invisible. Harry's teammates fell silent as they saw Neville lying unconscious on a stretcher still holding onto the flag.  
  
"No way!"  
  
"Neville?"  
  
"Longbottom?"  
  
"What happened?"  
  
"How did he get the flag?"  
  
"Neville?"  
  
Almost everyone had a comment as they took in the scene. The game was over and Neville Longbottom had captured the flag. Dumbledore addressed the staff and fifth years.  
  
"Yes, as you can all see the game is over because Team GS captured the flag before sunset. Congratulations to all of the houses for an excellent match. Let's go into the Great Hall to discuss what happened today over some cocoa and cookies shall we?" Slowly the group started walking back towards the school. Draco walked up alongside Harry.  
  
"So," Draco started with his usual drawl, "was this your plan all along?"  
  
"What?"  
  
"To leave us all in the Great Hall while you go and capture the flag all by yourself. You can't resist showing off at least once can you?"  
  
"What are you talking about? This wasn't my plan. Besides I didn't get the flag, Neville did. You saw it yourself."  
  
"Don't be stupid or worse, don't treat me like I'm stupid. It's obvious that you picked Neville to go with you because everyone would know that he's incompetent and give you all the credit."  
  
Ron jumped in this time. "Malfoy, don't be a git for once in your life. Harry didn't pick Neville."  
  
"Weasley ---" Professor McGonagall walking up between them cut him off.  
  
"Well done you two," she said offering Draco and Harry a rare smile as they entered the Great Hall. The fifth years split up into their usual house tables and dove right into the snacks. Dumbledore stood up almost immediately and began speaking.  
  
"Again, I must congratulate everyone in here on an excellent job. I hope that everyone in here learned something new today because that was the ultimate objective after all. Now as soon as we take care of one little matter, the staff will tell everyone what all happened today during the game so that everyone can know what everyone else did. But first, Gryffindor and Slytherin you're rewards are --- "  
  
  
  
A/N -Share your thoughts with me  
  
  
  
. 


	41. Wizard's Wager

A/N - JKR owns the idea, all of these characters etc.  
  
A/N - Keep posting ideas and suggestions, it can only help.  
  
A/N - Anyone seen Moonlight lately? I'm starting to get worried.  
  
A/N - Norway, it's kind of funny that you wrote that about seeing more action b/c my first draft was nothing but action and I decided that I hadn't given Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff enough credit so I went another way.  
  
  
  
Chapter 41  
  
Wizard's Wager  
  
Before Dumbledore could finish his sentence he was interrupted by Professor Trelawney bolting to her feet. Every head in the Great Hall turned to look at her. She was starting to sway a little bit but didn't say anything. Finally Dumbledore broke the silence.  
  
"Sybil, did you have something for us?"  
  
She didn't turn to look at the headmaster; as a matter of fact her eyes looked unfocused as if she wasn't looking at anything. Now she was standing rigidly still. Finally she started speaking in a harsh voice that only Harry had heard before --- once before when she predicted that Pettigrew would return to Voldemort's service.  
  
"The Dark Lord is getting stronger."  
  
Many of the staff members got to their feet after hearing this. Professor McGonagall tried to get her to sit down.  
  
"Sybil, this is not the time nor the place --- " She was interrupted though by Trelawney's harsh voice.  
  
"Your antics did not stop him from gaining followers. The Dark Lord gains new and younger allies every day. He has natural allies that will never forsake him. He will bring an end to the order." The strange voice fell silent but no one moved a muscle until she collapsed to the floor. Harry was trying to decide if the harsh voice meant his Order or if it was just a coincidence in its choice of words.  
  
After a few seconds she came around and looked up from her place on the floor to find herself staring into the faces of the Hogwarts staff.  
  
"Why is everyone surrounding me?"  
  
Professor McGonagall, even though she was slightly shaken by what she had just seen, couldn't resist this opportunity to comment.  
  
"You mean to say that you don't know?"  
  
"Minerva, please!" Dumbledore glanced over at his deputy while helping Professor Trelawney to her feet. Even though Harry couldn't hear what was going on from his place at the Gryffindor table, he knew from his previous experience that Professor Trelawney wouldn't remember anything about the episode that just happened. All the fifth years remained silent as they watched Madame Pomfrey escort the divination professor out of the Great Hall. Dumbledore addressed the students again.  
  
"Please don't dwell on what just happened here this afternoon. Everyone did an excellent job in the game today and you deserve to spend some time tonight enjoying that fact. I think perhaps that Slytherin and Gryffindor will find out a little later today about their reward. Meanwhile tonight dinner will be in your common rooms instead of back here. I must ask everyone though to stay in his or her common room until breakfast tomorrow. Now run along."  
  
Slowly the fifth years stood up and started making their way to the exit. Harry walked past Draco who was still sitting down at his table. He looked paler than any of the ghosts who floated around the castle. Harry decided to go over to him. He asked Ron and Hermione to wait for him.  
  
"Draco, what's wrong?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Draco, I said what's wrong?"  
  
Nothing.  
  
"Draco!" Harry shouted.  
  
The Slytherin slowly turned his head to look at Harry. He didn't say anything though. He just sat there looking deathly pale.  
  
"Draco, what in the world is wrong with you?" Harry was shaking Draco's arm trying to get his attention.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
Harry was pretty sure that he knew exactly what was wrong with Draco. Harry, unfortunately, knew what it was like to have Voldemort gunning for him and considering everything that happened since Christmas, it was a reasonable guess that Voldemort wasn't happy with Draco. It was doubtful that Draco would want to talk about this but he felt that he should at least try.  
  
"Look, it's natural to be a little scared --- "  
  
"Speak for yourself."  
  
"Listen, I'm trying to help."  
  
"When I need your help, sometime after I start dating a niffler, I'll ask for it." With that Draco got up and left the Great Hall. Harry shrugged and went over to where Ron and Hermione were waiting for him. He told them about the little exchange and they both reacted predictably. Hermione thought he was under extreme stress and that they should continue to try to help him. Ron thought it proved yet again what a jerk he was.  
  
While the trio walked up to Gryffindor Tower they saw members of the staff going in all directions telling students to go back to their common rooms since no one except the fifth years had been told yet.  
  
"Ron, Harry, look at Mr Filch." At Hermione's prodding they both turned around to see the caretaker smiling as he was yelling at a group of first years to go to their common rooms.  
  
Ron swallowed hard before whispering, "It's spooky how much he enjoys harassing students. It's hard to believe how much fun that weirdo gets from yelling at eleven year olds." Hermione and Harry nodded their agreement as they reached the portrait of the Fat Lady.  
  
"Password?"  
  
"Gryffin Doors"  
  
The Fat Lady swung aside letting the group inside. The three stood frozen in their places when they looked inside the common room.  
  
"Come in if you're coming in," Fred was shouting over the substantial noise in the common room. "You'll let all the fireworks out."  
  
Once inside Harry knew that they had walked into a party. He looked over to Fred and George. "What's the occasion?"  
  
"Dunno," George said shrugging. "It wasn't our idea, I'm sad to say."  
  
"What? My brothers must be slipping. Whose idea was it then?"  
  
"Mine." A familiar voice called from behind them.  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"Hello. A little birdy told me that you all won today and I thought a little celebration would be in order."  
  
For the next few hours no one gave another thought to what had just happened down in the Great Hall. All anyone was thinking about was the free flowing butterbeer, food, party favors and fireworks. It became very apparent that Fred and George had some new inventions.  
  
Colin Creevey, who had turned into a huge pair of dull scissors with legs, was running around the common room being chased by his brother Dennis who had temporarily become a rock and Natalie McDonald who looked a lot like a big piece of parchment.  
  
"George," Harry started tentatively still trying to decide whether or not to ask the question that was forming on his lips, "what are those three supposed to be?"  
  
Fred and George grinned at each other before George finally answered him. "We read in a muggle book about a game called rock, paper, scissors and we wanted to see who would win." Hermione was shaking her head mumbling something that sounded a lot like "incorrigible" as she went over to set them right. Meanwhile, Harry wanted to make sure that Sirius was getting the credit he deserved. After all, Harry wanted to do anything he could to help his godfather enjoy his new found freedom.  
  
"Fred, George, do you both know who this is?"  
  
"Of course we do. Mum and Dad told us all about Mr Black. They told us how he was innocent and also that we'd probably run into him here at school. They also said that he was welcome at the Burrow whenever he wanted to come."  
  
"No. I mean do you know who he is?"  
  
"Harry, what are you playing at? You didn't get beaned in the head by a bludger lately did you? We just told you that we knew who he was."  
  
Harry smiled. "This is Padfoot."  
  
The twins wore an identical expression of amazement. Both of them had their mouths hanging open and were staring at Sirius.  
  
"You're P --- P --- Pad --- " Fred stammered never taking his eyes off of Sirius.  
  
First Fred and then George fell to their knees. Harry, Ron and Sirius were laughing so hard that George had to speak loudly to get the attention of his idol.  
  
"Please Mister Padfoot, teach us everything you know to follow in your footsteps. Let us learn from your great wisdom." Sirius looked at Ron and Harry trying to discern if the twins were for real or not. Knowing that Sirius was in good hands, Harry and Ron went over to where Hermione was. The trio spent the rest of the night talking about Professor Trelawney's prediction.  
  
Eventually the common room cleared out leaving only Harry, Ron, Hermione, Sirius and the twins. Sirius had tried to leave twice already but the twins kept him talking. George was actually taking notes. Harry bid good night to the twins and his godfather and went up to bed.  
  
The next morning at breakfast nothing looked amiss at the staff table. Professor Trelawney wasn't there but she usually didn't take her meals in the Great Hall so that didn't mean anything. The only thing on tap for today was quidditch practice in the afternoon and Harry could hardly wait. He was running through some of the different drills they would do today when Professor McGonagall came over to the table.  
  
"Potter," she paused waiting for Harry to look up. "Come with me. We need to discuss your reward for winning yesterday's game."  
  
"Yes professor," he said while following her out of the Great Hall. Instead of taking him to her office though, she was leading him to Dumbledore's office. Harry followed her in to Dumbledore's office and found Draco and Snape already sitting in there.  
  
"Excellent. Come on in and sit down. Now let's get down to business shall we? It seems to me that I owe both of your classes a reward for capturing the flag. Now I'm going to offer up some choices but you have to agree on the same thing." Dumbledore paused trying to gauge what, if any, reaction his words caused in the two young wizards. Not sensing any he continued.  
  
"The first option is taking you two and your classmates to a professional quidditch game. We would make --- "  
  
"No." Draco said quite suddenly interrupting the headmaster. Harry turned his head to look questioningly at Draco. Harry furrowed his eyebrows silently asking the question.  
  
Draco stared straight ahead. It was obvious that he wasn't going to volunteer any more information. Finally Dumbledore interrupted the silence.  
  
"Your second option is a school dance. We could have a --- "  
  
"No." This time it was Harry who shut down the headmaster. Harry also did not volunteer any information. If Draco got to veto quidditch without an explanation then Harry got to veto this idea of a dance. He hated dances. The memory of the Yule Ball was still fresh in his mind and the last thing he wanted was to go through anything like that again.  
  
Again a blanket of silence covered the room. Dumbledore watched Harry for a couple of seconds and then started speaking again.  
  
"Very well, your third option is to make a wizard's wager." Harry wondered how a wizard's wager different from muggle wagers. He didn't want to ask in front of Draco. He was determined not to show his ignorance. He silently watched Dumbledore waiting for him to continue but it was Professor McGonagall who spoke next.  
  
"Dumbledore, do you really think that is appropriate for students?"  
  
"They're not babies," snapped the potions master. Harry hated agreeing with Snape about anything but he very much thought that he and even Draco deserved to be treated as adults. After all, it only seemed fair that once Voldemort decided to kill you the least that should happen is that your acquaintances treat you like an adult. Dumbledore quickly glanced at each face in his office before speaking again.  
  
"No Minerva I have to think that these young wizards are ready to accept the consequences and rewards of a wizard's wager." Harry was definitely getting more curious about this new concept. As if the headmaster could read his mind, he launched into an explanation.  
  
"Now here are the terms. In early April your teams will play another game similar to what you played yesterday. If your team loses the next game you've lost your reward from your first victory and you don't get anything. If however, your team wins the next game you get a prize twice as good as a dance or a trip to a quidditch game."  
  
"Like what?" Draco drawled. "How do Harry and I know that when we win next time we won't just end up sitting in here getting offered prizes we don't want again?" Harry had to admit that Draco had a point but he sat there silently.  
  
Dumbledore's smile didn't falter at all. "Well, let's seal that down now shall we? Why don't you two tell me what you want?" Harry started thinking about what he would ask for when Draco's voice broke into his thoughts.  
  
"After we win, our independent study professor has to teach us one thing that we choose."  
  
Dumbledore thought about this for a few seconds and looked at the two professors in his room. He directed his gaze to Harry.  
  
"Is this acceptable to you Harry?"  
  
"Yes." Truth be told it was more than acceptable; it boggled the mind. Even though he already knew how to turn into an animagus as well as how to turn invisible, Harry knew that there were tons more abilities that he would like to learn. He smiled just thinking about how difficult it would be for Hermione to pick just one new thing to learn.  
  
"Headmaster," Snape took a step forward while speaking, "do you think it wise to give these children free reign to choose their lessons?"  
  
"As long as they don't wish to learn the Unforgivable Curses, I fail to see the harm in teaching our students anything they wish. Besides it was you who just supported the idea of letting them enter into a wizard's wager. Indeed I think it's a tribute to you professors that what these two young wizards chose to ask for was to learn more magic."  
  
Snape didn't say anything else. McGonagall looked stern but didn't try to talk Dumbledore out of what he had apparently already decided to do. As a matter of fact, she could hardly wait to ask Dumbledore something after the two students left about what had happened in here today.  
  
"As in every wizard's wager the three of us will tap wands to seal the deal and make it a binding magical contract; we will then each in turn tap this blank piece of parchment." Dumbledore was holding a piece of parchment in one hand and his wand in the other. Draco stood up and got his wand out so Harry did the same. Dumbledore, Harry and Draco tapped wands, which reminded Harry of the muggle tradition of toasting each other by clinking glasses.  
  
Dumbledore was the first to touch his wand to the parchment and when he did the terms of the contract appeared along with a date/time stamp of the exact second that Dumbledore's wand touched the contract. At the bottom of the contract appeared a single line that read, "If Albus Dumbledore forfeits his terms of the contract he will forfeit his entire collection of wands except for the one he is currently holding."  
  
Harry didn't expect that last line at all. He didn't realize that the magical contract would impose penalties on someone forfeiting the contract. Nervously, he tapped his wand on the parchment and read the new writing that hadn't appeared until he tapped the contract. "If Harry Potter forfeits his terms of the contact he will forfeit both of his broomsticks."  
  
Draco was the next to approach and tap the parchment. Harry was very curious to see what Draco would be made to risk. "If Draco Malfoy forfeits his terms of the contract he will forfeit his rights to Malfoy Manor."  
  
Everyone stood there for a second staring at the contract reading it and rereading it. Finally Dumbledore asked McGonagall and Snape to come over. When McGonagall tapped the parchment it read, "The contract was witnessed by Minerva McGonagall"  
  
And when Snape tapped the parchment it finished, "and Severus Snape."  
  
Dumbledore clapped his hands together. "Marvelous. I believe that takes care of all of our business. If you two have nothing else for me then I suggest you make the most of the rest of your Sunday." Harry and Draco left the office. McGonagall made sure they were out of earshot before rounding back on Dumbledore.  
  
"What was all that about?"  
  
"Whatever do you mean?"  
  
"I mean what were you playing at? You know that Potter hates dances."  
  
Snape interjected, "And headmaster you know that Malfoy used to go to quidditch games with his father and wouldn't want that for a prize."  
  
"Oh did I? Well I wouldn't worry on it. Now I need to go find Sirius and Remus if you two will excuse me." Snape and McGonagall stood there silently and watched Dumbledore exit his office.  
  
Harry went straight to the common room to tell his classmates what had just happened. As expected, everyone was happy but Hermione looked like she was going to hyperventilate. She finally calmed down enough to speak.  
  
"How can I possibly narrow down every valuable charm, curse and ability to pick just one thing for Professor McGonagall to teach me? This is going to take some thinking, some serious thinking. I'll have to make lists of valuable spells and cross-reference them according to difficulty and potential frequency of use. We should --- "  
  
"Hermione," Ron said while trying to shake her back to reality, "we haven't even won yet and besides Harry said the second game won't be until early April."  
  
"Early April? That doesn't even give me two months to make my lists. I have to go to the library." And with that she turned and ran out of the common room.  
  
Quidditch practice was a lot of fun and Harry kept the team out there longer than they had ever practiced before. He couldn't' help it though because they were the only undefeated team and he could almost feel the Quidditch Cup in his hand. He could hardly wait until their second game next Saturday against Ravenclaw.  
  
Monday's Defense Against the Dark Arts class went better than usual. So far this year they had already had six teachers. Currently Madame Pince was their professor. As the school librarian, most of her expertise was academic and therefore her classes had been all lectures so far. However today she was talking to them about the Restricted Section of the school library. She was telling them about exactly how dark some of the dark books could be. Harry remembered Tom Riddle's diary from his second year and didn't need much convincing that there were some dangerous books out there. He finally turned his attention back to her lecture.  
  
"Wednesday I'm going to bring in a few books for you all to look at but remember what I've been telling you. There's a reason that the Restricted Section is restricted. Just because I show you a few books doesn't mean you're qualified to go looking through that section. We have one book that screams if you open it to any of the first one hundred pages, blinds you if you open it to the second hundred pages and shrinks you down leaving you only a few inches tall if you open it to any other page."  
  
She now had Harry's full attention. He remembered opening a book that screamed back in his first year when he was looking for Nicholas Flammel. In his defense that was back before he knew how dangerous things in the wizarding world could be but he couldn't help thinking about how lucky he was to only have the book scream at him given the other two possibilities. Madame Pince was still telling them about other books in the Restricted Section.  
  
"These books hex you if you open them without saying the proper incantation first or teleport you out of the country for opening it with your left hand instead of your right." The bell rang cutting off her lecture about any other nasty effects that messing with the wrong books might have. The class definitely had the idea though.  
  
Harry and Ron, unlike Hermione, seldom looked forward to any of their classes but they were extremely glad when Wednesday's class with Madame Pince rolled around. They were careful to get there early enough to get seats in the front row.  
  
"Hello class," their instructor called behind an armload full of books. Everyone come on up and gather around my desk. Now let's look at this first book." She was indicating a nasty looking book with a blood red cover.  
  
"When you hold the book upright, a nasty effect occurs." Instead of picking up the book, she used her wand to magic the book to an upright position. Some vile thick liquid started dripping down the cover and congealed on the table. There was no doubt that it was blood. She magicked the book so it rested on its back cover again.  
  
"You all may be wondering how it collects the supply of blood that it secretes when it gets stood upright." No one answered her though. All the students were still staring at the blood wearing a look of disgust on their faces. "Stand back and I'll show you. Pay attention now."  
  
No one needed telling twice. All of the students took a few steps back but no one took their eyes off the book that had just dripped blood on to the table. Madame Pince magicked the book's front cover open and a claw leapt out so fast that Harry would have missed it if he hadn't been told to watch closely.  
  
"You see, the book attacks anyone that opens it from the front. To be able to read the book properly you have to open it from the back cover and read it from back to front." She picked up the book and set it down on its front cover so she could show the students how to properly open the book.  
  
"You'd have to be nutters to mess with that book," Ron was saying. "Why would anyone go near a book like that?" Hermione looked personally affronted that Ron would say that about a book, even these books. But it was Madame Pince that answered Ron's question.  
  
"My dear, these dangerous books contain some of the most powerful magic that we know about to this day. If you invented a powerful spell and wrote it down wouldn't you want to lock it? That's what these books basically have on them --- powerful locks that keep unwanted people from reading them."  
  
The rest of the class was spent looking at some of the other books she brought in. They looked at a book that would try to give the reader paper cuts if he or she wasn't standing up while reading it. They looked at another one that enlarged the reader to twice their natural height if the reader wasn't smiling while reading it. Other books would show gruesome pictures until the reader paid it a compliment and then it would reveal its contents. It wasn't any of these books that got Harry's attention as much as a book that lay unopened so far. On the cover of this other book that Harry had just noticed were two animals: a phoenix and a serpent.  
  
The book apparently noticed Harry's gaze because both creatures suddenly came to life. The serpent grew out of the book causing everyone to jump back. The serpent stared at Harry and started hissing and spitting speaking its native language.  
  
Even though everyone in the room knew that Harry could speak Parseltongue they were still shocked to hear Harry speak back to the serpent. They were even more surprised when the phoenix flew over to where Harry was and picked him up by his shoulders in his talons. The class stood there stunned as the phoenix somehow took Harry with it back into the book. The serpent returned to its normal size on the cover and was completely still next to the image of the phoenix and a new image that had appeared --- Harry Potter.  
  
  
  
A/N -Share your thoughts with me  
  
  
  
. 


	42. Society Secrets

A/N - JKR owns the idea, all of these characters etc.  
  
A/N - Keep posting ideas and suggestions, it can only help.  
  
Chapter 42  
  
Society Secrets  
  
Harry felt a sensation that he had felt only once before of tumbling into a book's pages. The serpent had told him that both he and the phoenix had been waiting patiently for him for years. The serpent said that the phoenix could help him enter the book and watch first hand some historically significant times in the account of the Order of the Phoenix as well as its counterpart, the Order of the Serpent.  
  
Madame Pince had been telling his Defense Against the Dark Arts class all about the dangers of some of these books so Harry had some qualms about listening to the serpent but he had to trust the phoenix. If it came down to it he also had no reason not to trust the serpent. Snakes had always been honest with him in the past. Harry cast these thoughts from his mind because right or wrong, it was done. He was now inside of the book and nothing was going to change that.  
  
Harry decided the best thing he could do was to figure out where he was.  
  
Looking around he realized that he must have traveled to some time in the very distant past. He watched the scene unfold around him. He was in a huge outdoor arena that resembled where gladiators did battle except that there weren't any seats for spectators. It was something from ancient Rome. Around him were phoenixes and wizards gathered as far as the eye could see. Harry knew from his last experience inside of a book that no one could see him so he began walking into the middle of the assembly. Before he got there though he heard a loud booming voice that had obviously been magically modified with the Sonorus Charm or at least its earlier counterpart.  
  
"All right everyone settle thy selves down. Welcome one and all to the first ever meeting of the Order of the Phoenix."  
  
Harry could hardly believe what he was hearing. Was he really witnessing the very beginnings of the Order?  
  
"I have specifically invited ye all here based on two criteria. Ye all are the best five hundred magickers in the world who believe in good over evil. I've spent years compiling this roster because I believe in the need for us to know each other. Now when we look around besides seeing our fellow members we also see hundreds of phoenixes gathered with us here today."  
  
The mysterious speaker paused his speech to let everyone look around and take in his or her environment. Some of the members seemed to be almost as impressed with the sight as Harry was.  
  
"Our secret society is named after the phoenix because they are the most powerful and most pure of all magical creatures. Obviously everyone here already has a wand but I ask everyone to get a new wand made. Walk around and talk to the various phoenixes. Find the one that is a match for ye and ask it for a feather. Take the feather to the local wand maker and get a new wand. Besides these being extremely powerful creatures, I must insist that we have something that ties us together both with each other and with future members of the Order."  
  
Harry watched as the wizards started milling around but instead of choosing their phoenix it was obvious that it was the other way around. Basically the wizards and witches would walk by the creatures until he or she was given a signal to stop by one of them. Then the wizard would ask the phoenix if he could pluck a tail feather. Harry was amazed to notice that after a feather was plucked, another one would magically appear fully- grown. The phoenix would then disapparate.  
  
Harry wasn't able to watch the proceedings very much longer because the image swirled away and was almost immediately replaced by a new image. The same wizard was standing on a dais addressing what seemed to be the same group of wizards that Harry had seen last time.  
  
"My friends, I offer my heartiest congratulations on our early successes with the Order. Today marks ten years to the day that we first came together and officially formed the secret society. I must insist that we start focusing on the future. Now I want to have three or four rules but nothing remotely resembling a long list. These rules should be helpful and guide our way not cumbersome. Honestly I only have three rules that I wish to make a part of our Order."  
  
The speaker, Harry still didn't know his name, paused to survey his audience. Harry was wishing that he would be able to find out this wizard's name. In the interim he stared intently at the man hoping to burn his features into his mind. He spoke again to outline the rules he proposed.  
  
"The first rule I propose is one that I already insisted upon. All members will have a wand whose core is made from the tail feather of a phoenix. The second rule is that our members continue to study and teach magic for magic's sake. We must always be prepared to fight the good fight, which leads me to my third and final rule. I propose that we dedicate our society to fighting against evil magickers."  
  
"Concur!" Someone shouted from the seats below. There seemed to be a general murmur of consent.  
  
Harry was extremely curious to see how this meeting to discuss the rules would turn out. What he was hearing with his own ears didn't seem to jive with the little bit he already knew because he had been told that he had to pass a test at the end of the year. Therefore he was disappointed when the image swirled around disappearing from view.  
  
The third image that formed before him was different some how. They were in the same place as in the previous image but everyone was much more grave and solemn. The same man was speaking.  
  
"We cannot put this off any longer. It is my fault but I can't fix this alone. The Order of the Serpent has declared all out war against everyone, magicker and non-magicker alike, that refuses to join them. They recognize each other by speaking a foreign language. All of their members speak this unknown language that sounds like nothing but hissing and spitting. That it the only thing I know about them except that they want to take over the planet and destroy everyone that gets in their way. We must defeat these evil magickers."  
  
This image now vanished and was replaced by a fourth image. Again they were in the same place but the crowd was thinner, at least by half. Also there was a different man standing on the dais addressing the somber group.  
  
"It's been five long years friends. Finally Python has been defeated. However he took his toll on us as well as others. The Order of the Serpent was responsible for the death of over twenty-five million non-magickers. We have finally confirmed that they were indeed responsible for releasing the bubonic plague in Europe. They spent years developing this sickness that only affected non-magickers. We lost three hundred members in this fight but we did prevail and soon we will be stronger than ever before."  
  
Harry couldn't believe what he was hearing. A dark wizard was responsible for the Black Death. It hardly seemed possible but then again ---. His thoughts were interrupted as the image once again changed.  
  
They were at Hogwarts now, in the Great Hall to be precise. Nicholas Flammel was standing alone at the Head Table addressing a group of no more than one hundred seated witches and wizards.  
  
"Friends, as you all know the leadership reigns must be passed down at least every fifty years. Several of you have asked me to stay on but you know that if the reigns are not passed down every fifty years the rules state very clearly that very old magic will ensure that the Order is disbanded for a period of not less than ten years. During that period if any two members come within ten feet of each other they will be forced to duel to the death."  
  
"But why?" Asked a witch Harry did not recognize. "We can change the rules. There are so many of them anyway let's change the rules tonight." There was a general murmur of approval at the witch's idea. But Flammel was shaking his head and trying to quiet the masses.  
  
"We can change some of the rules if that's what you all would like to do but we cannot change this one. This one was created to ensure the purity of the Order. No one should become the permanent leader. Fifty years is long enough. After fifty years we cannot be sure that the person is still worthy of the title. Tonight I announce who is to replace me."  
  
"We all know who it is so don't pretend to keep us in suspense," someone said from the middle of the group. Flammel flashed a quick smile before making his announcement.  
  
"Again, the rules are quite clear on this. The reigns will only be handed down to the one witch or wizard who best meets the guidelines handed down from the earliest members. That person must then pass the Order's test to prove him or her worthy. If that individual doesn't pass the test the Order will be disbanded for a period of not less than ten years because the founders believed that it is better not to have an Order than to have our Order fall under unworthy leadership."  
  
Harry, again, was having a hard time believing what he was hearing. Every fifty years this Order risked being disbanded. That seemed very extreme to him. Especially considering that the entire point of the Order seemed to be fighting evil. Flammel started talking again.  
  
"According to the guidelines, if we are to continue to exist, the next leader will be Albus Dumbledore." Harry watched Dumbledore, who looked exactly like he did in Harry's time, walk up to join his friend amidst a thunderous round of applause. Flammel turned to Dumbledore and extended his hand for what seemed to be a congratulatory handshake.  
  
"Albus, your defeat of Grindelwald almost ten years ago leaves no room for the possibility that anyone other than yourself can take over as our next leader. Your test is --- "  
  
NO!  
  
Harry couldn't believe his rotten luck that the image chose this exact instant to fade out of view. Oh well, Harry decided that it wasn't that important. He himself was hopefully going to become a full fledged member at the end of the year, the last thing he had to worry about was what kind of test the leader had to take. Still, he wished he could have known what Dumbledore had to do because it might have given him a better idea of what he would have to face to become a full member. Harry decided not to worry about it any more since there was nothing he could do about it. He anxiously awaited the next little revelation.  
  
This next image that was unfolding was extremely different from any of the others. He suddenly felt very uncomfortable. Two hundred or so men dressed all in black in a dark dungeon of some sort surrounded him and Harry could only calm down when he repeated over and over in his mind that they couldn't see him. The one that was obviously the leader levitated himself over the crowd and spoke to them.  
  
"My faithful followers, the time has come to act on our whims. This planet is not big enough for both magickers and non-magickers. Our ancestors were patient. They waited to see if the Crusades would allow the non-magickers to wipe themselves out but our ancestors were smart. They planned ahead just in case the non-magickers failed to completely destroy themselves. They developed many spells we could use to kill the non-magickers as well as any magickers who get in our way. This is my wish: go forth and conquer!"  
  
Harry was relieved when this particular image faded. The one that replaced it however was no less unsettling.  
  
This time he found himself in a dungeon five times as large as the last one. There had to be at least a thousand men dressed all in black. Harry couldn't pinpoint exactly what made him feel so sick but just being among this group made him think he was going to retch. The same man as before levitated himself and magicked his voice so that he could address the massive group.  
  
"My friends, you've done extremely well for yourselves these past four years. This is not the time to let up. There is a group out there that opposes us at every turn. This is a likeness of their leader." Harry looked up and saw a life-size image of the man who was in his first couple of revelations.  
  
"The Serpent member who brings me this man alive will be rewarded beyond his wildest dreams."  
  
Thankfully this vision swirled away but Harry had the uneasy feeling that this wasn't over yet. It was becoming obvious that the phoenix took him through its' Order's history first and now it was the serpent's turn.  
  
The next image occurred in a small room with only three people: the founder of the Order of the Serpent, the founder of the Order of the Phoenix, and some twenty year old man Harry didn't recognize. Only the first man looked healthy, if not deathly pale.  
  
"Python, you will not succeed. My friends will stop you. You cannot kill everyone on the planet that is a non-magicker."  
  
"Oh I know I cannot do it alone," the one called Python said with a horrible grin. "You will help me."  
  
"Never!" This caused the pale man clad in black to laugh a horrible, guttural laugh. The sound made Harry feel anything but happy.  
  
Python was now standing over a steaming goblet on a small circular table in the middle of the room. He had just finished adding an enormous variety of ingredients to the goblet. Now he was performing the most complex incantation Harry had ever. After two or three minutes he was apparently satisfied with the potion and forced it down the throat of the man Harry knew to be the founder of the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
Harry had never heard such horrible screams, not even in his worst nightmares. The man was screaming so violently and seizing so ferociously that Harry thought he was trying to turn himself inside out. The screams pierced Harry's very soul. He wished that it would end. Finally, after an eternity, there was silence. Harry looked at the man but didn't see him. Instead he saw a dementor.  
  
Python magicked the dementor free from the binding that had once held the wizard he used to be. The dementor just stood there staring at Python. Somehow Python must have communicated with it because the dementor then glided over to the third person that was squirming viciously in his bindings trying to get away from the creature. Harry remembered only too well what it was like being so close to one of those hideous creatures. When the dementor reached the bound man, he kissed him on the mouth.  
  
Harry shuddered. He didn't know this man but who ever he was, he didn't deserve to have his soul sucked out. The world, thankfully, swirled around once again.  
  
The next image was a more familiar one. Harry briefly saw Voldemort surrounded by his Death Eaters. There were probably only fifty dark wizards present. He didn't even have time to realize where they were before the image faded again.  
  
He found himself in a dark dungeon by himself. The only other living thing was the serpent from the cover of the book. It slithered up in front of Harry and raised itself eye-level with Harry. Then it started talking to him.  
  
"Do you know what you sssssssssaw with ussssssssss?"  
  
"I think so."  
  
"Tell me."  
  
"I saw important moments in the histories of the Order of the Phoenix and the Order of the Serpent."  
  
"Very good Harry Potter. Now, do you know why we invited you into our hissssssstory?"  
  
Harry thought for a second. "No I don't."  
  
The serpent didn't speak again for almost a minute. Harry tried to think about what he said wrong. He hoped he hadn't made the serpent mad. Finally it spoke again.  
  
"Sssssssoooooo, did you learn from what you sssssssaw?"  
  
"Yes I did but I still have a lot of questions about both of the Orders."  
  
"I'm sssssssure you do. I will anssssswer one question for you about the Order of the Sssssserpent."  
  
Harry didn't think that the serpent would wait all day but he wanted to be sure that he didn't waste this opportunity by asking him something that he could just ask Dumbledore or look up in a book. It was a little difficult to concentrate while being stared at by a serpent and it certainly didn't help that this creature did not blink. Finally Harry decided on his question.  
  
"How can I bring an end to the Order of the Serpent?"  
  
"You think that I am going to tell you how to sssssssilence my Order?"  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
"Well there are a few thingssssssss I will tell you. One issssssss that anyone who can sssssspeak to usssssss can become the leader of the Order. Two issssssss that our rulessssss are alsssssso enforced by old magic ssssssoooo no one is exempt from them. And finally three isssssss that there are many different posssssssible pathsssssss that the Order of the Ssssserpentsssss can follow."  
  
And with that the serpent lowered himself back to the floor and vanished.  
  
"Thanks," Harry called after it even though he was once again alone. Seconds later though the phoenix appeared. He was hovering eye level with Harry. Although he couldn't explain exactly how he knew, Harry was sure that the phoenix was giving Harry the same opportunity to ask him one question. Unfortunately though he wasn't sure if the phoenix would somehow answer any question he asked or if he should limit himself to a yes or no type question. Harry started to ask the phoenix when he realized that that might count as his one question. He thought for a while before posing his question.  
  
"How can I help defeat Voldemort and the rest of the dark wizards?"  
  
Harry found himself once again watching as a new image was starting to form before his eyes. He was in the Great Hall and the image was just like the last scene from the history of the Order of the Phoenix when Flammel was announcing that Dumbledore was to be the next leader. There were a few less members in the room from the last time and Flammel was missing but everything else looked the same. And then Harry saw himself. He looked exactly as he did now. He walked up to Dumbledore and shook his hand. Harry figured that this must be telling him that he had to pass the test and be accepted into the Order.  
  
That image faded away and was replaced by the Great Hall occupied by staff and students. Again this image was obviously the present time because everyone looked like they looked now. There was one weird difference though. All of the staff was sitting with their backs to the students facing the wall so that Harry couldn't see any of their faces. He recognized Dumbledore from behind but that was about it.  
  
The next thing Harry saw was he in his sphinx form. He was cautiously approaching the staff table when he leapt and attacked someone sitting at the staff table. Harry didn't have a chance to do anything except jump in surprise when the image disappeared.  
  
He found himself back in the empty room alone except for the phoenix hovering at eye level. This time, however, the phoenix had its back to Harry. Finally, he figured out what the phoenix wanted. Harry grabbed its tail feathers and found himself being lifted in to the air. Seconds later Harry could feel himself leaving the book's pages and returning to the Defense Against the Dark Arts' classroom.  
  
He was set down back in the exact same spot that he was taken from. When Harry let go of the phoenix's tail feathers the creature flew back to its place on the cover of the book. Without warning, the book burst into flames and burned into a pile of ashes. Harry darted to the table to collect the pile of ashes but as he brushed them into his hand, they disintegrated.  
  
He was dreading what was going to happen next. He had no idea what to tell everyone because he was supposed to keep the Order of the Phoenix a secret. The Order of the Serpent had been a secret even from him but he didn't want to reveal that yet either. He had to find Dumbledore. Harry looked around the room trying to decide how he was going to answer the flood of questions that was about to come at him.  
  
But no one asked anything. Harry turned around and looked into the faces of the other people in the room. Everyone was frozen in a sort of trance. They didn't move and they didn't speak. Harry was a tad nervous when he checked Ron to make sure they were all breathing. Harry didn't know what to do so he did the only thing that made sense to him. He sprinted out of the room for Dumbledore's office.  
  
Unfortunately he ran into Snape instead.  
  
  
  
A/N -Share your thoughts with me 


	43. Some Stuff

A/N - JKR owns the idea, all of these characters etc.  
  
A/N - Keep posting ideas and suggestions, it can only help.  
  
A/N - Having Bronchitis is no fun.  
  
Chapter 43  
  
Some Stuff  
  
Snape didn't concern Harry.  
  
"My, my, where are we going in such a rush?" The greasy-haired head of Slytherin asked with his usual sneer that he reserved especially for Gryffindors.  
  
"I need to find Dumbledore. Do you know where he is?"  
  
"The headmaster is too busy to see the students at their whim, Potter. Tell me what you need."  
  
"We're not doing this again. Mr Crouch might still be alive if you weren't so petty last year." And with that Harry ran down the corridor leaving a stunned Snape watching him go.  
  
Fortunately the next creature that Harry ran into was a large black dog. With only a slight tilt of his head, Sirius asked Harry what his rush was.  
  
"I have to find Dumbledore --- now!" That was all his godfather needed. The large black dog turned and led Harry outdoors and into the Forbidden Forest running almost too fast for Harry to keep up with him. When they reached the very outline of the Forest, the dog turned and growled at Harry. Harry knew that Sirius meant him to stay put and he nodded his head to show his willingness to wait where he was.  
  
Before Harry even had enough time to properly wonder why the headmaster was in the Forbidden Forest, he had stepped into the moonlight and was approaching Harry. Sirius was already back standing beside Harry before Dumbledore was within hearing range.  
  
"Professor Dumbledore, something strange just happened. I got sucked into a book about the Orders of the Phoenix and the Serpent during Madame Pince's class and when I came back out everyone else was in a sort of trance."  
  
Sirius was about to transform so he could ask Harry to elaborate but the headmaster cut him off.  
  
"Let's go."  
  
And with that the three of them raced back into the castle. By the time they reached the classroom though Harry saw the last thing he had expected. Everything was as it should be. Everyone was talking and was in all ways just as animated as ever before. Madame Pince was asking if anyone knew where Harry had gone just as he was running back in the classroom. Harry was dumbfounded. Seeing his reaction, the black dog turned from Harry to Dumbledore trying to will the older wizard to ask Harry's unasked question. Which he did.  
  
"Hello everyone. Is everything all right here?"  
  
"Hello Albus, I'm glad to see you actually. I was in the middle of a demonstration when I noticed young Harry over there had left my class without permission. I was asking if anyone knew where he went when the two of you and that filthy beast entered my classroom."  
  
Sirius growled. Ron and Hermione chuckled.  
  
Harry spoke. "What? Didn't any of you see what happened? I was --- "  
  
Dumbledore interrupted Harry before he could tell everyone what had happened. "He was told to come to my office. Now Harry, let's leave Madame Pince to finish her lesson, shall we?" And with that Harry, Dumbledore and the black dog all left the classroom and headed straight for Dumbledore's office.  
  
"Raspberry Rodents"  
  
Once inside, Sirius transformed and Dumbledore spoke. "Harry, I need you to tell us everything."  
  
Harry, still a bit dazed from everything that had just happened, nodded slowly. Slumped in a chair, he recounted everything from the serpent inviting him in to the book, through all of the visions of both Orders, ending with the book burning up and everyone being in a trance. After a brief consideration, Harry decided to mention his encounter with the head of the Slytherin house just in case Snape mentioned it later.  
  
Sirius and Dumbledore listened intently as Harry told his story. However they were obviously more interested in certain parts than in others. After he finished his tale, Harry launched into a sea of questions: "What do you two know about the Order of the Serpent? Why did I attack someone? Who did I attack? Why did the book burn up? Is there another copy of it somewhere? Have either of you seen these images before?"  
  
Harry only stopped when he noticed the amusement on the faces of the other two men sitting in the room. Sirius, obviously trying not to smile, said, "Harry, I thought we were passed you trying to question us to death."  
  
"Sirius, this is important."  
  
"Right you are Harry," Dumbledore interjected. "However I'm afraid we can't answer any of these questions for you. The journey is sometimes more important than the destination. You must answer most of these questions for yourself. Now I suggest you go on back to Gryffindor Tower - think on what you saw today."  
  
Harry got up to leave when Dumbledore stopped him. "And Harry, do you know why I interrupted you back in the Defense Against Dark Arts classroom?"  
  
"Yes, the Order is a secret." After seeing Dumbledore nod, he left and went back to the common room. He tried to follow the headmaster's advice and think on it, but that only made his head hurt.  
  
That night Harry had a dream. He didn't have just any dream, he dreamed about his experiences earlier in the day during his Defense Against the Dark Arts class. Fortunately, in his dream, he was able to once again ask the lone question that had been plaguing him since his experience with the serpent and the phoenix.  
  
In his dream he was back in Dumbledore's office. His headmaster was asking him why he attacked a staff member in the Great Hall. But his dream self didn't seem to know why he had done that. If he did know, he had decided not to respond. Since Harry had no answer, he just stood there quietly facing his questioner. Finally, Fawkes left his perch and flew over to Harry's shoulder where he watched his owner triggering Dumbledore to speak.  
  
"So Fawkes, you know why Harry attacked a member of my staff?"  
  
A wide-eyed Harry Potter turned to watch the reaction of the phoenix perched upon his shoulder. Fawkes was nodding his head up and down without shame. This sight faded and was replaced by Fawkes and Harry alone in a solid white room that reminded Harry of the room that the weird book had put him in towards the end of the story.  
  
Much to his surprise and great joy, Fawkes assumed the position of the previous phoenix when it had been willing to answer one question --- it was hovering at eye-level facing his dream self. Figuring that he had nothing to lose, Harry's dream self posed a single question to Fawkes. He wanted to ask who he had attacked in the previous image but there was a much more important question than who.  
  
"Why did I attack that staff member in my previous images?" Since the last phoenix wasn't tied to a yes or no response Harry had desperately hoped that Fawkes wouldn't be any different. Fortunately, he was right.  
  
His white room was replaced with an image of a dark room that was empty except for a single being. The one inhabitant was wearing gear that Harry had seen before - the uniform of a Death Eater. Above the Death Eater's head was the unmistakable sign of Voldemort and his followers - the Dark Mark.  
  
After Harry's brain had time to register that fact, the dream ended and Harry woke with a start. He had no way of knowing yet whether it had been a true sign or just a product of his teenage brain working overtime because of his recent experiences. He would lay awake in his bed for the rest of the night trying to figure out the entire meaning of his previous dream.  
  
He was starting to put together the messages. They seemed to be telling him that someone on the Hogwart's staff was a Death Eater. Harry also remembered back to Malfoy's testimony --- he had also warned of a Death Eater at Hogwarts. Unfortunately that was old news. Harry and a few other people knew that Snape was a Death Eater but Dumbledore trusted him and besides that his actions during the Christmas holidays certainly removed any lingering doubt about Snape's loyalties. Harry decided not to tell anyone about his dream until he could derive a better meaning from it.  
  
Nothing else eventful happened until that Saturday when Gryffindor's second Quidditch match of the year was taking place.  
  
Harry woke that morning to the sound of Dobby the house-elf's piercing cries. Actually, all of the Gryffindor fifth-year boys woke to that same horrendous sound. Dobby was wailing something fierce. All the boys were looking between Dobby and Harry trying to figure out what had happened.  
  
"Dobby," Harry called. No response. Harry had to physically shake Dobby to get his attention. Unfortunately that had the affect of making him cry even louder, which none of the boys even thought possible. It was a solid five minutes before they could get Dobby calmed down enough to talk to them. Oddly enough, it was Ron that had finally managed to calm him down.  
  
Ron thought he was calm enough to tell them what was upsetting him. "Dobby, what's wrong?"  
  
"WWWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
Apparently Ron had been mistaken and Dobby was not calm enough to tell them what was wrong. Eventually though, he did.  
  
"Dobby is sad."  
  
"There's a news flash," Seamus chimed in. Catching the harsh glances from Harry and Ron, Seamus didn't say anything else and instead started studying Neville's bunny slippers. Ron prodded Dobby to continue.  
  
"Dobby is sad because Harry Potter did not l --- l --- like his Christmas present that Dobby gave him."  
  
"What? Dobby don't be daft." Harry's words didn't have the desired effect of laying his fears to rest. Instead, they set him off again.  
  
"WWWWWWWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHHHHHHHH!"  
  
"Dobby, Dobby, Dobby!" Harry turned to Ron.  
  
"Ron, will you calm him down again and ask him what he's talking about please?"  
  
"What's going on in here?" Hermione was demanding from the doorway. "We could hear you all from our room."  
  
Neville was the first to answer her. "Harry did something or other to Dobby but he won't tell us what." Hermione stared incredulously at Harry.  
  
"What did you do?" She challenged.  
  
Harry shrugged in response. Hermione went over to help Ron calm Dobby down. After another ten minutes of listening to Dobby wail, they got their answer. He was finally able to tell everyone what was upsetting him.  
  
"Dobby came in this morning to help Harry Potter get ready for his big game. When Dobby went to polish Harry Potter's broomstick like he does before every game, Dobby found out that he wasn't using his Christmas gift. Dobby summoned it only to find out that it was under Harry P --- P --- Pot --- Potter's bed." Now that the cat was out of the bag, a couple of things happened.  
  
The first thing to happen, unfortunately, was that Dobby resumed his ear- piercing howling. The second was that understanding dawned over Ron, Hermione and Harry who all remembered Harry opening Dobby's gift but not being able to figure out what it was. Although they still didn't know exactly what the gift was, at least they now knew it had something to do with broomsticks. Thankfully, Hermione had an idea.  
  
"Dobby, Harry wouldn't show me your gift. He said it was too special to share with someone like me who doesn't like broomsticks very much. Will you show me?"  
  
Ever so slowly, Dobby spread his fingers to reveal his tennis-sized eyes that were still full of tears. "Dobby would be happy to show Miss."  
  
Dobby snapped his fingers making the mysterious gift appear in one hand and Harry's new broomstick appear in the other. He started sliding his gift over the handle of Harry's broomstick. "As Miss can see, Dobby got Harry Potter a cover to keep his broomstick handle cozy and safe."  
  
After hearing what it was, it seemed rather obvious. Ron slapped his hand to his forehead but fortunately Dobby was too busy crying to notice that this was the first time Ron had seen the gift used properly. Hermione shot Ron a "don't be daft" glare.  
  
Harry, following Hermione's lead, decided on a course of action. "Dobby, Dobby listen to me. I took it off last night so my broom would get used to air again. I didn't want it to be so dry that the air's moisture hurt it during the game. That's why your gift was under my bed. I tossed it there last night after taking it off." This didn't make sense to anyone in the room except for Dobby. Harry's plan of sounding sincere and drawing from his limited knowledge in science to make something up paid off.  
  
Dobby stopped crying in an instant - it almost looked like he flipped a switch or something similar because it was such a quick transformation. "You mean that Harry Potter did like Dobby's gift?"  
  
"Of course I did. It was very thoughtful and I would have told you so sooner but it was such a great gift that it didn't occur to me that you could think anything except that I loved it." Truth or not, this won Dobby over.  
  
Dobby fell to his knees. "Dobby is so sorry Harry Potter sir. Dobby never should have doubted Harry Potter. Dobby is unworthy of his friendship." The next thing anyone knew Dobby was banging his head against the floor.  
  
"Bad Dobby! Bad Bad Dobby! Dobby should know enough to trust Harry Potter!"  
  
Hermione and Ron pulled Dobby up from the floor while Harry tried to calm him down again. Hermione thought of something to try.  
  
"Dobby, don't you have to get back to the kitchens?"  
  
"Oh no Miss. Today is Dobby's day off."  
  
"Oh good then, you can come watch us play." Just as soon as the words left Harry's mouth, he doubted the wisdom of what he had just done. On the other hand, it did have the desired effect of getting Dobby to leave saying that he had to get ready for the game. Everyone in the room was a little nervous about what exactly Dobby was going to get ready but they decided not to worry about it.  
  
At breakfast all the fifth-year boys and Hermione could talk about was Dobby. Dean was deep in thought for a second before saying, "Oy, Harry, you took quite a chance. What if Dobby had seen your broomstick before today and knew you hadn't been using his gift?"  
  
"Nah," Harry said waving his hand in dismissal. "I knew from Dobby's reaction that this was the first time he had noticed. Believe me, if he had seen it before, we would have known about it."  
  
Eventually, game time rolled closer. Harry was giving his team the pre- game pep talk.  
  
"All right guys --- "  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
" --- And girls --- "  
  
"AHEM!"  
  
"Er --- and ladies --- if we win this game we'll have sole possession of first place."  
  
"YIPPEE!" One of the twins shouted.  
  
"HAZZAH!" The other twin yelled.  
  
This had the effect of getting the entire team, including the reserve players, pumped up. Harry hadn't really been done with his pep talk but he knew there was no way he was going to quiet this crowd down. And really, he thought to himself, why should he? They were obviously psyched up for the game.  
  
They mounted their broomsticks and took to the pitch just as Lee Jordan called for them. "And here's Gryffindor led out by their team captain, Potter!" The team flew around the pitch before landing back on the ground ready to kick off at Madame Hooch's signal. While he was flying around Harry did espy Dobby sitting in between Hagrid and Hermione in the lower portion of the Gryffindor stands. It was actually hard to miss Dobby because he was wearing a costume. He was disguised as a fairly large gryffin. The only reason Harry knew who it was beneath the disguise was that there was no mistaking the two large eyes looking at him. Harry smiled and waved to all three of them.  
  
Harry and Cho Chang, the Ravenclaw captain, shook hands and the game began. While Harry was flying above the action he heard Lee calling -  
  
"Gryffindor scores! Johnson grabbed the Quaffle and scored before anyone had a chance to get set."  
  
Harry stole a glance to see how Cho was set. She was watching him. "So that's how it's going to be," Harry muttered to himself. He smiled to himself thinking about how much fun he could have with this. Cho was a fine player but Harry had had a lot of practice with the Slytherin seeker trying this same strategy.  
  
After searching the pitch again to be sure the Snitch was nowhere in sight, Harry sped toward the Ravenclaw Keeper. Just as he knew she would, Cho followed him at break-neck speed. Harry was watching the Ravenclaw Keeper as he continued barreling towards him with Cho close behind. Harry swerved a little just to lose a few seconds. He wanted to ensure he got there just before Katie took her shot on goal.  
  
At the last possible second, Harry guided the broom in to a sharp dive. Cho, however, wasn't as fast as Harry was. She collided at full speed with her teammate leaving a clear shot for the Gryffindor Chasers.  
  
"SCORE! - Twenty to zero Gryffindor thanks in no small part to an excellent tactic by Potter. I've never seen that before and they can't even call a foul because it was the Ravenclaw Seeker who ran into her own teammate. I'll bet they name that move after Potter. And why shouldn't they? After all everyone knows that Potter is the greatest --- "  
  
"Jordan!"  
  
"Er --- sorry Professor McGonagall. Anyway everyone seems to have recovered and OUCH --- that had to hurt. Fred, or George can't tell which, just hammered Fred, or George, with a Bludger by accident. Oh my! That was no accident though. Fred, or George, just tried to retaliate but missed and instead hit Bell as she was catching the Quaffle from her teammate. The Gryffindors call time out. Hopefully Potter can straighten out his team. And what a lovely team he has. Did you all see how Katie is wearing her hair today?"  
  
"Jordan!"  
  
"Sorry professor. It looks like the game is about to continue. I sure hope that the twins remember what team they're on now."  
  
Harry didn't know what had gotten into the twins but he knew that he needed to end the game quickly. If he didn't, not only might they lose the game and end up in a four-way tie, but also Ron might lose an older brother or two.  
  
He stole another glance at Cho. She was still marking him instead of looking for the Snitch herself. The score was seventy to ten when the day took a decidedly bad turn.  
  
The Golden Snitch flew right in front of the staff section and settled itself there. Harry and Cho took off towards it at once. Lee Jordan was screaming, "They've both spotted the Snitch. It's right here in front of me. Uh-oh."  
  
Lee was obviously remembering the new tactic that Harry had shown off earlier and realized that he was in a fair amount of personal danger being so close to their target. He ran to the other side of the staff seats while waiting to see who was going to get it first.  
  
"It looks like Potter's got this in the bag. He's going to get there first. He --- YES! Harry Potter receives one hundred fifty points for catching the Snitch. Gryffindor wins! Gryffindor is in sole possession of first place. Outstanding job by the Gryffindor team led by its team captain - Harry Potter --- Where did he go?"  
  
Indeed Harry had disappeared. The last conscious thought he had was that he never again wanted to touch another port key.  
  
  
  
A/N -Share your thoughts with me 


	44. Painful Portkey

A/N - JKR owns the idea, all of these characters etc.  
  
A/N - Keep posting ideas and suggestions, it can only help.  
  
A/N - Having Bronchitis is no fun. This is the longest I've ever gone w/o posting and I hope to never do it again - sorry. There's some great stuff here and at Schnoogle and I got caught up in a few of them.  
  
Chapter 44  
  
Painful Portkey  
  
Harry never heard the spell that knocked him unconscious.  
  
All he knew was that when he regained consciousness someone was pointing a wand directly at his forehead. He did also know that he was bound and tied to a tree. Harry was starting to remember the last time he traveled by portkey and was tied to something unable to move. It wasn't a pleasant experience and he doubted that this would be either.  
  
"Don't move," said the owner of the wand. It was a voice Harry didn't recognize though. He wondered who the man was but he couldn't discern anything about the wizard behind the Death Eater's mask. What he did know was that Voldemort was nearby. The reason he knew this was because his scar was throbbing. However, that pain was almost insignificant compared to what was yet to come.  
  
"Crucio"  
  
Every part of his fifteen-year-old body felt like it was on fire. In some ways being on fire would probably be less painful than what he was experiencing now. He knew it was an Unforgivable Curse for a reason. Although some part of his internal clock told him that it hadn't lasted very long, he felt sure that he had been under the spell longer than he ever had been before.  
  
"Harry Potter," called an unmistakable high-pitched voice. Harry was busy trying to breathe in all the air he could without retching in front of the dark wizard who killed his parents. He decided it would be bad form and didn't want to give him the satisfaction.  
  
"You've been busy this year."  
  
Harry was torn trying to decide whether or not to answer. Finally, he decided it was time to engage the dark enemy instead of acting like a child.  
  
"What are you talking about Riddle?"  
  
"SILENCE! You will not call me that."  
  
"That's you're name - Tom Riddle."  
  
"CRUCIO"  
  
The all too familiar sensation of having every fiber of his being aflame engulfed him once again. The ropes tying him to the tree were the only thing keeping him from falling to his knees and writhing on the ground. Just as he was starting to wonder how long the curse had been on Neville's parents before they went insane, the sensation stopped.  
  
"I told you not to call me that. Now on to more important matters."  
  
"Who made the portkey?"  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry, didn't anyone teach you not to interrupt your elders? Well, I guess since I killed your parents perhaps I should be somewhat forgiving for your lack of manners."  
  
Harry was shaking now, and not from the pain. He couldn't remember ever being so mad in his life. He wanted to calm himself down. He had to calm himself down if he were to have any chance of getting out alive. He was casting his mind around for pleasant thoughts.  
  
"As I was saying, you've had a busy year but that stops now. Before I kill you, you're going to tell me about the raid on Azkaban. How did you know?"  
  
"I asked you a question first. Who made the portkey?"  
  
"Well, what's the harm in telling you since you're going to die anyway? It was my loyal Death Eater at Hogwarts."  
  
Harry's eyes widened to the size of golf balls. "Not another one," was all he could think. He wasn't sure if he said that out loud or not.  
  
Voldemort laughed. "You and that muggle lover of yours have always under estimated me. I have loyal followers everywhere. If you get rid of one, I'll recruit three more to take their place. You cannot hope to defeat me."  
  
Harry couldn't think of anything productive to say to that so he started trying to squirm out of his ropes. This caused Voldemort to laugh louder and longer.  
  
"Harry, what do you possibly hope to accomplish doing that? Now I've been more than patient with you so I will ask you only one more time, how did you all know about the raid on Azkaban? Was it Snape?"  
  
Harry made his eyes widen again. He didn't know for sure if Snape had quit playing the role of double agent or not and Harry didn't want to burn that bridge. He couldn't know if Voldemort was fishing for information or testing him but he wouldn't give anything up - that wouldn't be his legacy. Harry's only other response was to squirm against the ropes with more fury than before. He was giving himself cuts and bruises all over his body because of the fury with which he was attacking the ropes.  
  
"Crucio"  
  
Even through the pain, he could hear Voldemort laughing. This time, when the pain subsided, Harry found himself lying on the ground. The pain from the curse caused him to thrash about and squirm with such ferocity that the ropes finally broke against the constant strain from being rubbed against the tree he was tied to.  
  
"Now Harry, I'm usually a tolerant wizard but you have to admit --- "  
  
Harry, however, wasn't listening to Voldemort because something very strange happened. And it had happened so quickly that Harry's brain barely had time to register it.  
  
The instant that Harry fell to the ground and Voldemort starting laughing, a two-foot tall green blur appeared in front of Harry, dropped something into his arms, and vanished. Instead of trying to discern who it was, he was more focused on what he was now holding that had been dropped into his arms. It looked like some sort of white box.  
  
A WHITE BOX!!!  
  
POP  
  
Harry found himself lying on the grass in a very familiar park in Hogsmeade. Looking down at him was none other than his savior.  
  
"DOBBY!!!"  
  
"Dobby is glad Harry Potter is here but he still isn't safe. You must come back to the castle with Dobby."  
  
"Dobby, I can't thank you enough."  
  
"Harry Potter is welcome sir. But we must be getting back to the castle. You is not yet safe sir. We must be going."  
  
"Dobby, please just let me lie here for a couple of minutes. My body aches."  
  
"Dobby is sorry to have to do this to Harry Potter." With a snap of his fingers, Dobby created a rain cloud right over where Harry was lying down.  
  
SPLAT  
  
"All right already. I'm getting up so turn this ruddy thing off." With another snap of his fingers, the cloud evaporated. They slowly started making their way back to the castle. Harry noticed that Dobby disappeared for a couple of seconds and then reappeared. Although he was a little curious, Harry was too wiped out to ask about it. He just plodded along silently.  
  
Although it seemed like forever, it was actually only a few minutes before the castle was in sight along with what Harry initially thought were arrows coming to get him. "What else can happen today?" he thought to himself. Soon though he recognized them as his friends and professors on broomsticks.  
  
A cacophony of noise rang out as everyone was asking him and Dobby what happened. Harry's head started spinning. He didn't have to answer any of their questions though because once again, he lost consciousness.  
  
This time when he woke, however, he was in a more familiar place. He was lying on a couch in the Headmaster's office. Sirius, Professors McGonagall, Snape and Dumbledore, Ron and Hermione were all in the room watching him.  
  
Harry tried to sit up but somehow it was just too hard. Instead he decided to ask a question. "Where's Dobby?"  
  
"Good question - Dobby,Dobby."  
  
Hermione was gaping at the headmaster. "That's how you summon the house- elves? You call them twice?"  
  
He was smiling at her. "Quite ingenious don't you agree? If they came when you said their name once then they would appear when people were talking about them and not intending to summon them. This is the simplest way to request their presence without doing so by accident."  
  
"You called sir?" Dobby had appeared long before the headmaster had finished speaking to Hermione.  
  
"I asked for you Dobby." Harry still wasn't sitting up, exactly. But he wasn't lying down completely either. "I wanted to thank you properly and ask how you knew?"  
  
"I think we'd all like to hear that," Professor McGonagall said more than a little shakily. Harry briefly wondered how it was that she was one of the hardest on him normally (after Snape) and the easiest on him after his ordeals - she seemed to be the most shaken up by some of his ordeals.  
  
Sirius, who had moved to help Harry sit up and sit beside him, said, "Perhaps if you just started at the beginning."  
  
And so he did. He told them about waking up being tied to a tree. Hermione and Professor McGonagall were the only ones to audibly gasp when Harry told them about the first time he was hit with the Cruciartus Curse but the others in the room paled.  
  
"JUST WHAT IN THE NAME OF BLAZES WERE YOU THINKING???"  
  
Harry visibly cringed at Sirius' reaction when Harry told them about how little Voldemort liked being called by his former name.  
  
"Sirius please," Dumbledore, who seemed to almost smile at Harry's last revelation of using Voldemort's previous name, interrupted, "he's been through a lot today. After a spectacular performance on the Quidditch pitch he was portkeyed to face Voldemort who put the Cruciartus Curse on him twice that we know of. Perhaps those of us who care for him would do best not to shout at him just now."  
  
Harry glanced at his headmaster, trying to silently thank him. However Sirius was not calmed by his words. "I don't know whether to throttle you or buy you a shot of Ogden's Whiskey."  
  
"I know which one I vote for."  
  
"Severus!" Chided the other two professors at the same time. Ron was glaring daggers at his potions master.  
  
Dumbledore prodded Harry to continue and he finished telling them his tale. They spoke for a few minutes about Voldemort's reference to his faithful Death Eater and who it could be. The talk was cut short though because even though the headmaster trusted everyone in the room implicitly, he could not stand for three students and three professors to engage in a conversation about which staff member (the required magic was so advanced that it was not likely for it to be a student) was a traitor.  
  
Harry didn't mind cutting that particular line of thinking short though; he was more interested in hearing Dobby's version.  
  
"Well when Harry Potter disappeared so suddenly after winning the game," Dobby smiled up at Harry before continuing. "Dobby knew it had to be against his will. At first I is wondering why no one went after him but then Dobby remembered that witches and wizards cannot Apparate or Disapparate here. So Dobby decided to follow. I was where no one could see me but I could see everything."  
  
Dobby stopped talking. His eyes were starting to well up. Although it seemed so long ago it really wasn't very long since three people in the office had heard Dobby wailing and none of them were anxious to hear it again. All three of them recognized the signs though.  
  
Hermione and Ron were each standing beside Dobby in no time prodding him to continue with his story and offering their moral support. He looked torn but finally he started talking once again.  
  
"Dobby is sorry he couldn't help Harry Potter before he did. Dobby saw all three times that Harry Potter was put under the Unforgivable Curse and yet he couldn't help."  
  
Dobby stopped talking again and everyone could see the tears well up in his eyes. Harry was still pretty tired and generally out of it so he needed Ron's kick in the shin to make him react.  
  
"Dobby, don't be silly. I owe you my life. I've been under that curse before and I'll probably be under it again. I'll be fine in a few days. If you hadn't come when you did, I'd probably be dead by now."  
  
Dobby sniffed and looked up at Harry. "So Harry Potter is not mad at Dobby?"  
  
"MAD??? How could I be mad? You probably saved my life and at Christmas you probably saved Ron's. We can never be mad at you again. Now please, finish telling them what you did for me."  
  
Dobby cautiously looked around at the other faces in the room. Except Snape, everyone was smiling at him. With a slight nod from Harry, he continued his story.  
  
"I saw that Harry Potter was not thinking to Apparate out."  
  
Everyone turned to watch Harry slap himself on the forehead and then wince in pain. Only Snape found this funny. Harry started shaking his head and mumbling angrily to himself.  
  
Unusually, it was Professor McGonagall that stepped in to comfort Harry. "Potter, you just learned how to Apparate this year. You don't even have your license yet. There is absolutely no reason why it should have occurred to you. Besides, according to your description of the events, one of the first things that happened to you was being put under the Cruciartus Curse, is that correct?"  
  
She waited for Harry to nod. He didn't meet her eyes.  
  
"The aftereffects of that alone make it difficult for the most advanced wizards to successfully Apparate. Who knows where you would have ended up? You might have even splinched yourself leaving half of you extremely vulnerable. I for one am extremely glad that you didn't try to Apparate out without the white box."  
  
"Me too," Hermione said. "Now Voldemort doesn't know that you can Apparate."  
  
Harry looked at her puzzled.  
  
"Now he thinks that the white box was a portkey or something like it. He thinks that you couldn't Apparate without it." Professor McGonagall was positively beaming at her.  
  
"A brilliant deduction Miss Granger."  
  
Eventually Harry nodded and prodded Dobby to finish his tale.  
  
"Dobby then returned to the castle to pick up a white box to help Harry Potter make his way back to the park in Hogsmeade. Unfortunately Harry Potter was still tied up and it took the third curse from You-Know-Who to make him squirm enough to break his bindings. The instant he did, I appeared in front of him, dropped the box in his arms, and went to the park to wait for him. Everyone except for Harry Potter knows that after he got to the park I went to tell you all to come meet us."  
  
Sirius was looking every bit his namesake. Harry hoped that one day he would loosen up but he also knew that twelve years in wizard's prison near Dementors was bound to take its toll. He looked up at Dumbledore. "These wards against Apparating near the castle sometimes do more harm than good. Thank goodness that the same restriction doesn't apply to house-elves."  
  
Dobby was beaming. He only stopped when Hermione asked him a question.  
  
"Dobby, neither one of you told us why Harry was soaking wet when we found him."  
  
As much as it was possible, the house-elf was blushing. "Oh --- er --- um --- " And with a POP, Dobby was gone. Fortunately they decided Harry had been through enough so enough forced him to tell that he had been too tired to get off his bum and get back to the school.  
  
Eventually, Harry convinced the adults to let him skip the traditional visit to see Madame Pomfrey. After all, everyone knew nothing could be done about the effects of the curse he had suffered from so he successfully argued that he might as well be with his friends, celebrating his victory.  
  
"After all, we're in sole possession of first place and the only house with an undefeated record." He couldn't resist saying this and glancing at Snape. Harry didn't know that even Professor McGonagall had stolen a quick glance at the head of the Slytherin house.  
  
Sirius had agreed to go to the party with them. Just as everyone was making to leave Harry stopped them with one question.  
  
"Since I seem to find myself bound to something and hexed with the Cruciartus Curse on occasion, could someone teach me something to do to help in that situation? Please? If not could someone tell me what to do the next time I duel him since the best I can muster up is a draw." And with that, Harry exited the completely silent office. He didn't really like asking for help in Snape's presence but the likelihood was that he would be in that situation again and he didn't want his pride to get in the way of a solution over Voldemort. Harry hoped that the older wizards could come to accept that he would face Voldemort again and try to prepare him for the inevitable instead of trying to protect him - which thus far had not worked very well.  
  
When Harry led his two friends and godfather in to the Gryffindor common room, he thought for a second that he had walked into a funeral.  
  
"Who died?"  
  
Everyone in the packed room turned and looked to see who had said that. One of the twins whooped loudly while the other one answered, "We thought you did you great prat. Boy some guys will do anything to make a spectacular exit won't they?"  
  
Dean Thomas asked, "What happened?"  
  
"Voldemort and I had a quick chit chat. I'd rather not think about right now so are we going to have a party here or not?"  
  
And what a party they had.  
  
On Sunday, Harry wanted to lie in bed and think about nothing but Hermione wouldn't have it. Ever since the Christmas holidays she had become even more obsessed about studying for the OWLs than she had been before - and she had been plenty obsessed before. The worst part was that she was making Ron and Harry study too. At first they tried to ignore her but she was relentless. Nothing would stop her.  
  
She would disrupt their games of chess and Exploding Snap. She charmed all of their Chocolate Frogs so that when they opened them instead of a card they got a pop quiz. She charmed their Standard Book of Spells book to follow them around Gryffindor Tower. She charmed their beds so that they couldn't lie down until they named all of the ingredients for a potion. (The bed would scuttle away from them until they did so every night.) She even charmed their boxers to itch until they transfigured them into an animal and back. All of this the two boys managed to resist and still didn't study properly.  
  
Finally one day a few weeks ago she started sending them modified howlers. Once the owl found them the letter would open by itself. It would ask them a single question. If they got it wrong, it would turn into a howler and berate them for not studying, which sent all of the house tables and usually the staff table into a fit of laughter. Although this proved embarrassing, it wasn't why they finally started studying.  
  
One day, almost by accident, Ron got one of the answers right. He and Harry were both very surprised because that hadn't happened in the first week or two of this new method of torture. Both boys were extremely delighted when instead of a howler, the letter turned into a Bertie's Box of Every Flavor Beans.  
  
"Cool," Ron said before tucking in.  
  
So it came as no surprise that Harry, Ron and Hermione spent most of this day studying. Harry also made a point of telling Draco about what happened to him after catching the snitch. He knew that the Slytherin couldn't do anything about it but he felt it was important to keep him informed about the happenings with Death Eaters and Voldemort after his sacrifice during the Christmas holidays.  
  
Draco, for his part, told Harry that he hadn't heard anything from anyone in Slytherin. Harry pushed him because he remembered how Voldemort had once bragged about getting younger followers and Harry told him so. Draco's sacrifice kept Harry from thinking he was one of them but secretly he thought that Crabbe and Goyle might be new recruits because he knew from the previous year that their father's were Death Eaters. That was when Harry found out how unbelievably worse Draco's life had become.  
  
"I told you, I don't know anything. The Slytherins who support the Dark Lord aren't talking to me because of what I did getting my own father captured. The Slytherins who don't support him don't talk to me because my father supports him and because they grew up thinking that all Malfoy's were dark wizards. The young Slytherins that don't really know one way or the other don't talk to me because I must be a horrible person for turning my own father in. And I don't know who falls into which group because none of them are talking to me. So you'll believe know when I tell you that I DON"T KNOW ANYTHING."  
  
Harry trudged back to the common room once again deciding to make a more concerted effort to be friendly towards Draco, no matter how difficult he made it.  
  
At dinner that night Draco sought Harry out to tell him that he had a plan for their second Capture the Flag game in April so for Harry not to worry about it. Harry thought about asking for more details but was afraid it would come across like he didn't trust Malfoy. Whether he did or not, he didn't want it to come across like he didn't so he just nodded and mumbled his thanks.  
  
The school week was uneventful. Harry went to all of his classes but he spent most of the time thinking of who the Death Eater at Hogwarts was. On Saturday he went to Dumbledore to find out where his godfather was. That's when he found out that Sirius had gone missing for almost three days.  
  
A/N -Share your thoughts with me 


	45. Suddenly Sirius

A/N - JKR owns the idea, all of these characters etc.  
  
A/N - Constructive criticism is encouraged. Don't apologize for it.  
  
A/N - Star, possibly Harry didn't want everyone to know about the broom before the next quidditch game or possibly he forgot and acted out of habit, like I did. Your choice  
  
Chapter 45  
  
Suddenly Sirius  
  
"THREE DAYS??!? Why didn't anyone tell me?"  
  
"Harry, please try to calm down. You've had an extraordinarily hard year, even for you, and a particularly hard last weekend. Since you seldom see him during the week we were hoping he would return before we had to tell you. Please believe we did what we thought was best to include telling you about it now."  
  
Harry stood in the headmaster's office with his arms folded across his chest. He knew that everything he had just heard was true, but it didn't make it any easier to calm himself down. Finally he asked, "Where was he last seen?"  
  
"Here"  
  
"In your office?"  
  
Dumbledore shook his head slightly. "No Harry, here at Hogwarts. I didn't send him out to do anything, he just went missing."  
  
This news surprised Harry more than anything. He had immediately assumed that some mission or errand of Dumbledore's had gone awry. But what Harry didn't know was whether this was good news or bad news. Perhaps Sirius just went to do some things to start putting his life back together, since he was now a free man. Maybe Sirius left a note explaining his absence but it got lost, or Peeves took it, or any of a thousand strange things that could happen to a note left unattended at Hogwarts. But if he had been on some business for Dumbledore at least everyone would have a place to start looking.  
  
"I see you, like the rest of us, are not sure whether something has happened to him or not." Harry, shaken out of his thoughts, didn't speak but merely nodded his head. "I can only tell you that I do have people out looking for him and that it does no good to sit here worrying over the unknown. I assure you that you will be notified the moment we have any news. Please don't let this hamper your studies, particularly your extra studies."  
  
Harry stared numbly at Dumbledore waiting for him to say more but he remained silent. Eventually, Harry left without saying another word. Unsure of what to do or where to go next, Harry heading back to his common room.  
  
When he climbed through the portrait hole he saw that Ron and Hermione were waiting for him by the fireplace. He went over to them and slumped down in a chair.  
  
"What's wrong?" Hermione asked when she saw the look on his face.  
  
Harry looked between his two friends. They had every right to know. They helped or tried to help with every step of Sirius' freedom and they liked him almost as much as Harry did. But somehow saying the words out loud made it all the more real. He found he just couldn't tell them and instead he looked down at the floor.  
  
Ron and Hermione were growing more concerned by the second. Harry's silence was deafening. Ron got up and walked over to Harry. Putting his hand on his best friend's shoulder he repeated Hermione's question. "What's wrong?"  
  
Harry looked up. He opened his mouth to speak but no sound came out. Finally, he said in a soft voice that almost broke as he was speaking, "Sirius has been missing for three days."  
  
Now that he had started it was a bit easier to continue. He told them about what little Dumbledore had told him a few minutes ago up in his office. He saw a look of total horror on Hermione's face but Ron's face was different. On Ron's face there was a different emotion, one Harry couldn't quite place yet.  
  
"THIS IS WHERE I DRAW THE LINE!" Ron shouted so loudly that students were coming down from their bedrooms to see what was going on. What they saw was Ron's face turning completely red; his whole face was the color of a beet. He was starting to shake and Harry wondered if the expression "get someone's blood boiling" had any basis in fact. He had never seen his friend this angry - not even when he learned the truth about his pet rat Scabbers.  
  
Hermione was looking on in fear. Those students who had come down to check things out were rapidly returning to their rooms. Neville was on the stairwell squeaking with fear. Unsure what to do or say to calm his friend down, Harry slowly started to stand up when a loud noise got his attention. Apparently Ron's anger had sent the door to their common room flying down the hall. This, at least, had the effect of calming Ron down even if only slightly.  
  
"The Fat Lady!" Hermione screamed as she ran out of the tower toward the door. The two boys were on her heels. Apparently the noise had been just as loud outside the tower as it had been inside the tower because they were met almost immediately by Filch.  
  
"What trouble are you lot up to?" The caretaker asked as he approached. He froze when he realized that the three students were bent over trying to calm the Fat Lady down. "My, my you've done it this time. Surely you'll be expelled for this. Three Gryffindor Prefects harming the guardian to their tower. Wait till I --- "  
  
"Just go get help," Ron snarled. Filch made a sudden move but seemed to think better of it and strolled away presumably to get help.  
  
"Please just let us help you. Move your hands so we can heal you."  
  
"My face, my face!" The Fat Lady was screaming. Her hands were covering her face. Blood was seeping down in between her fingers. No amount of persuading though would get her to remove her hands even though they offered to try to heal her.  
  
"My face, my face!" She was practically hysterical, screaming that and only that over and over.  
  
"What's going on here?"  
  
The trio had been so quick to try to help their guardian that they only now realized they hadn't had time to think up a plausible story. They didn't have to answer the head of their house though because once she saw the blood coming through the Fat Lady's hands she lost all thoughts of them and turned her attention to the portrait on the ground which was becoming bloodier by the moment.  
  
"My word," Professor McGonagall gasped before magicking the portrait in front of her as she quickly strode down the corridor. Not sure if they were supposed to follow along or not, they chased after her. Harry spoke up.  
  
"We don't know what happened. We didn't see anyone."  
  
Professor McGonagall might have thought it a bit strange that they were answering questions that she hadn't asked yet but she sent them all away saying that they would discuss this more later.  
  
When they got back to their common room they found it brimming with excitement. Questions like "what happened?" and "did you see anything?" could be heard all around the room. Not wanting to field any of these questions, the group went up to Ron and Harry's bedroom. Fortunately it was empty so Hermione closed the door and put a locking charm on it before wheeling around toward Ron.  
  
"What do you thing you were doing?"  
  
"I told you, I've had it. I'm going to go find Sirius."  
  
"Don't be stupid. You're not going anywhere. You don't even know where to look."  
  
"I can look in all the places we hope he's not. At least then we'd know Voldemort doesn't have him."  
  
"I can't believe you'd stand there and say such ridiculous things. Are you trying to get Harry killed?"  
  
"I'm not trying to get Harry killed."  
  
"Er --- I'm still here you know." Harry hated it when people talked like he wasn't in the room. His interjection didn't slow his friends down any though.  
  
"Do you honestly think that if you went out there he'd stay here? You know he wouldn't. He'd go out with you and it's not safe for him out there. It's barely safe for him in here."  
  
"I've had it. Voldemort has tried to kill my best friend four times in five years and he's tried to kill my baby sister after making her do horrible things that she still has nightmares about. Sirius was in Azkaban for twelve years for something my pet rat did and now that he's finally free he's missing. I draw the line here. No more suffering for Sirius."  
  
"Did someone say my name?"  
  
They were so wrapped up in their own argument that no one heard the unlocking charms and the door being opened. A familiar looking Sirius Black was smiling at them.  
  
"OOF" was all he could say while being enveloped by three teen-agers who weren't gentle with the hugs. When they finally started to ease up he choked out, "What's the matter? Did something happen?"  
  
"I'll say something happened. Dumbledore told me an hour ago that you had gone missing for three days."  
  
"Missing? But I wasn't missing. I always knew where I was."  
  
Hermione was not amused. "Be serious."  
  
"I'm always Sirius," he answered with a big grin.  
  
"Sirius," Hermione said in her most grown up voice that she used when lecturing Ron and Harry, "this isn't funny. We were worried something awful. Where were you and why didn't you tell anyone you were going somewhere?"  
  
His eyebrows arched probably from the tone of her voice, he glanced at Ron and Harry before answering. "I did tell someone. I told Filch to tell Dumbledore for me that I had something to do and that I'd be back today. I was in a hurry and I couldn't find Dumbledore but I bumped into Filch when I was looking for him."  
  
Ron, who was still angry but not as angry as earlier in the morning, spoke next. "Why would Dumbledore go and tell Harry that you were missing then? Filch must not have told him."  
  
"Well then I guess I best go tell Dumbledore that I'm not lost." Sirius turned and started out the door when Harry stopped him.  
  
"Wait. You never said. Where were you?"  
  
"Oh yes, well to that --- er --- you see --- that's actually why I came up here just now --- er it's a bit of a surprise --- if you want to that is --- but --- well --- after everything that happened to you last weekend I told Dumbledore that if you wanted to that you were going to come live with me this summer. I told him that if we started working on it we'd have time to set up enough protections and that you had been through too much this year to go back to the Dursley's." Sirius had been kind of rambling on and now he was looking at Harry with nothing but hope in his eyes.  
  
Harry met his godfather's eyes. "Well I don't know."  
  
Sirius' face fell. Hermione and Ron wore matching expressions of shock. Both had their mouth wide open.  
  
Harry started laughing. "Of course I want to live with you. I've wanted to live with you since you first asked me back in third year and probably even before that. I want to live with you more than anyone else in the world. How could you doubt that even a little bit? Don't be so gullible. Are you sure you were friends with my father?"  
  
Sirius started laughing as he pulled Harry into a fierce hug. He tousled his hair saying, "I'll get you back. But now I have to go tell Dumbledore I'm all right."  
  
"Wait, you never told me where you were."  
  
Sirius smiled. As he left the room he said, "I went to work on our house."  
  
Harry was positively beaming. He was on top of the world for the rest of the day. No amount of nagging, pleading or bribing could get Harry to study on this day, one of the best in his life. Eventually Harry and Ron, who needed no prodding to take the day off, finally convinced Hermione to take the day off. They argued with her all through breakfast and it wasn't until Harry suggested that she might burn herself out and fail all of her exams that she finally relented. He still chuckled when he thought about what Hermione's boggart turned into back in third year. Harry also secretly thought that both of his friends needed to blow off some steam - he knew for sure that he needed to.  
  
They decided on their way outside to stop by Dumbledore's office and see why Filch didn't tell Dumbledore about Sirius being gone for a few days. They were very surprised to find Draco in the headmaster's office. He was not looking happy, of course he seldom did.  
  
"Ah, to what do I owe the pleasure of this visit?" Dumbledore seemed genuinely pleased that they came by see him. Harry supposed he was in an especially good mood since Sirius had been "found".  
  
"Professor," Harry began, "we were just wondering about --- er --- " Harry faltered glancing at Draco. He was unsure whether or not to talk in front of Draco but he decided to continue nevertheless. " --- about what happened to Sirius' message?"  
  
"Well, what a happy coincidence. That's what Draco and I were just discussing. Mr Filch told me that he was coming up to tell me when a situation in one of the corridors arose. He told me that he passed the message to Draco and asked him to deliver it for him."  
  
The trio was shocked. Ron was the first to speak, his mistrust toward the Slytherin as present as ever. "Why did you keep that from everyone?"  
  
"I'm not keeping anything from anyone. Filch never said anything to me about anything like this. I haven't talked to him about anything at all for months."  
  
"I don't believe that." Ron got to his feet while he speaking.  
  
"I don't care Weasley; believe what you want." Draco also got to his feet.  
  
Everyone was silent for a while when Dumbledore bid all the students a good morning, signifying that the discussion was over. The four students remained silent as they walked back down to the main corridor. Draco walked away without a word or a backward glance.  
  
Harry, Ron and Hermione spent the day walking around the school grounds, occasionally throwing scraps of food into the lake for the giant squid. When they ran out of food, they skipped rocks and chatted about nothing. Eventually their talk turned to the mystery of Sirius' message between Filch and Draco and who had what to gain by lying. They couldn't come up with anything that even remotely made sense and were starting to get frustrated. Finally, Harry decided he couldn't stand being on the ground for another second. He summoned both of his broomsticks as well as Ron's from their room.  
  
Harry felt more exhilarated than he had in a long time. They flew around for quite a while. For a while they were just flying and having but soon Ron and Harry had turned their enjoyable pastime into a competition. Hermione rolled her eyes realizing that two fifteen-year-old boys couldn't resist competing. At first they just raced around the quidditch pitch, then the castle, then they grew tired of racing.  
  
Hermione was relieved when they told her they were tired of just racing around thinking that they were done using the broomsticks, which she had never been terribly comfortable on. She was distinctly unpleased when instead of stopping for the day the two boys decided to set up an obstacle course. She watched as Harry levitated sticks and branches to set up something similar to a Muggle slalom course. Ron didn't initially grasp the concept of the course so Hermione agreed to race Harry while Ron watched.  
  
It came as no surprise that Harry won easily. By the time she reached the makeshift finish line Harry was slumped in his broomstick pretending to snore. Ron could be heard laughing from several meters away where he watched.  
  
"Ouch!" Harry rubbed his arm where Hermione had just hit him.  
  
"Don't make fun of me. You know I don't like flying all that much."  
  
"Oh is that what you call what you were doing."  
  
"Ouch!"  
  
Harry and Ron raced a couple of times before changing the course around. Hermione begin to view changing the course as an academic challenge and she begin to take over that particular task. Everyone was in his or her element now. Ron and Harry were flying through obstacle courses. Hermione was charming and transforming everything in sight creating progressively longer and more difficult courses for her two friends.  
  
Hermione couldn't resist. While the boys were racing through the previous course she began working on one she had been thinking about for a while. She was excited and waiting very impatiently for them to start the new one. Finally they did.  
  
"Hermione!" Ron and Harry shouted at almost the same instant. She laughed realizing they must have reached the first obstacle at the same time, a makeshift door that wouldn't let them pass until they answered a question about goblin rebellions.  
  
It had been a long time since Harry had had such a wonderful day. That's why later he realized that he shouldn't have been surprised that it came crashing to an abrupt end.  
  
As every good seeker knows, you don't slow down until you have the Snitch in your hand. Harry knew that the same concept applied to racing so as he neared the end of every race he concentrated as flying as fast as he possibly could. He didn't want to develop a habit of letting up too early. This coupled with the fact that Hermione's racecourses were getting progressively longer (and more difficult) made Harry fly over part of the Forbidden Forest after finishing the last race. When he finally slowed up, he realized that he had suddenly become very cold.  
  
Looking around he didn't see anything out of the ordinary so he flew further over the Forbidden Forest. Hermione and Ron were now flying over to him trying to figure out what he was doing when they saw him abruptly turn his broom and fly towards the castle as fast as he could.  
  
"COME ON!" He shouted at them as he zoomed by. With a slight shrug, they both followed him. Harry didn't slow up as he glanced over his shoulder to make sure that they had followed him. He flew at breakneck speed all the way to the castle doors.  
  
Ron and Hermione were surprised when he didn't wait for them before entering the school. Harry was running as fast as he could towards Dumbledore's office. Fortunately he glanced in the Great Hall as he was running by the doors and saw the headmaster sitting down at the staff table. At first no one noticed Harry sprinting to the staff table but by the time he got there most of the students and all of the staff sitting at the table were watching him.  
  
"De --- De --- Dementors"  
  
Professor McGonagall visibly paled. Professor Dumbledore however, wasted no time acting. He told the heads of the houses that they were to get all of their students back in to their towers and make sure that everyone was accounted for. He assigned two professors to go outside, ensure that there weren't any students outside and to bring Hagrid into the castle. He assigned the rest of the professors to scour the school and help get all the students to their respective towers. The entire faculty was to meet back in the Great Hall when they had finished their assignments. Finally, Dumbledore announced to the students, who still didn't know what was going on, that they were to proceed quickly and orderly back to their towers.  
  
Dumbledore told Harry to stay there with him but that's all he said. Harry stood there quietly, figuring that Dumbledore didn't want to question him until all the students were gone. He did have one question about his friends' safety though so he turned to Dumbledore, "Who's guarding the Gryffindor Tower?"  
  
"The Fat Lady has been restored. She's no worse for wear except for being a bit jumpy but that might be a good thing this year."  
  
Harry saw Ron and Hermione entering the Great Hall trying to see what all the commotion was about. They spotted Harry and tried to come over to him but apparently Professor McGonagall had also seen that because she went over to the two of them and pointed to the exit, obviously telling them to go to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
Harry realized then that he hadn't told Ron and Hermione what he had seen. They had no idea and now they were being ushered back to the tower. Oh well, in this case not knowing was probably better than knowing.  
  
When all the students had left the Great Hall, Dumbledore turned to Harry. "Tell me what you saw."  
  
  
  
A/N -Share your thoughts with me 


	46. Dastardly Dementors

A/N - JKR owns the idea, all of these characters etc. Me --- not so much.  
  
A/N - Sorry I took so long, holidays and all. Then I had taken so long, I had to go back and read my own story for my notes to make sense.  
  
Chapter 46  
  
Dastardly Dementors  
  
Harry knew that every second was crucial. "Dementors are coming through the Forbidden Forest. They're traveling in packs of four. I only saw four packs total but I'm pretty sure that there were more."  
  
Dumbledore nodded at Harry before speaking. "A wise decision to come straight here instead of trying to determine the exact number on your own. I'm very glad to see that your judgment is growing along with your magical powers." With that and a quick word to Harry to stay in the Great Hall and tell any returning professors that he'd be right back, Dumbledore quickly strode from the room, his robes flowing all around him.  
  
It wasn't long before several of the staff returned to the Great Hall. Harry gave them the message as bade and he also repeated his story every time a different professor asked him to. Soon everyone was accounted for. All of the students, minus Harry, were in their dorms and all the staff was in the Great Hall. Dumbledore only needed to start speaking to quiet the crowd and gain their attention.  
  
"The Dementors are traveling in packs of four. I only saw six packs but that does not mean that that is all that came or will come soon. I want you all to partner up and round them up at the Quidditch pitch. Harry, you and Mr Filch will stay within arms length of the entrance doors. Get inside at the first sign of trouble. Now everyone remember, lead them to the Quidditch pitch and also grab some chocolate bars on your way out. Follow me."  
  
And follow him they did. Harry was slightly surprised that Dumbledore was letting him go outside at all, but then again Harry also recognized that he was being prepared for his own battles that would inevitably take place.  
  
By the time Harry and Filch got outside most of the staff was already engaged in various attacks. Harry's subconscious registered that the Dementors were not as close to the school as they should have been. He was sure that the headmaster must have done something to slow down their progress but he wasn't sure what and he didn't have time to think about it right now. Instead he was focusing on the various attacks. Harry was extremely surprised, although he realized later that perhaps he shouldn't have been, to see that the twenty-four Dementors were no match for the staff of the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.  
  
It seemed to Harry that very little time had passed before most of the Dementors were almost at the Quidditch pitch. Harry very much wanted to see what Dumbledore's Patronus was, but at the moment Harry thought to look, the headmaster was only surveying the scene. Harry saw a few Patronus' driving the Dementors in the desired direction but he wasn't sure whom they belonged to. Harry could only vaguely make out shapes that were obviously people (but he couldn't tell who) as well as various animals such as dragons, snakes, lions, and even house elves. The most interesting Patronus he saw was a Muggle sports car driving circles around the horrible creatures leading them away from the school. Harry briefly thought that his aunt and uncle would approve of such an obviously flashy car.  
  
Dumbledore sent two professors back in to the school although Harry wasn't sure why. Shortly after the Dementors were all at the Quidditch pitch, the two professors returned to where Harry was, leading all of his fellow fifth year students behind the two of them.  
  
When they had all gathered around, Dumbledore addressed the group. "It appears that today you all have the opportunity for another practical lesson for your advanced study classes." Dumbledore paused to smile at all the students. "If you will all kindly follow me to the Quidditch pitch." Harry couldn't believe it. He remembered back to his third year when he spent weeks learning how to conjure even the faint version of a Patronus and was amazed that Dumbledore was actually going to let his students near those horrible creatures, especially without any prior training.  
  
Harry was purposely walking alongside Dumbledore so he wouldn't have to entertain questions from his classmates. After all, he reasoned, if Dumbledore had wanted them told ahead of time, he would have told them himself instead of leading them to the pitch. He heard small gasps behind him and knew that his classmates had seen and recognized the dark shapes in the middle of the pitch.  
  
Dumbledore once again addressed the group of fifth years and the few staff that were following him. "I cannot in good conscious let this opportunity pass. Each of you will go with your respective head of house and face one Dementor. Now in a minute I'll explain about the Patronus Charm but honestly I don't expect any of you to conjure anything at all today." Dumbledore glanced at Harry and smiled for the briefest of moments as he finished speaking that last sentence. He continued, "Instead, if you all are to defeat your Dementor today, you'll have to work as a team and use different spells. Harry, since you can already conjure a Patronus, you'll accompany me for a different challenge." Dumbledore quickly explained about the Patronus Charm and then sent the rest of the students to their respective head of house.  
  
As Harry followed his headmaster to the bleachers he noticed that the staff was already set up. Each head of house was in a different corner and most of the rest of the staff was in the lower end of the bleachers keeping the rest of the Dementors confined to the middle of the Quidditch pitch. Harry also noticed a few of the staff on broomsticks hovering overhead. Harry could only guess that they were the lookout to ensure no other creatures were trying to get onto the grounds.  
  
"Hurry along now! Don't dilly-dally! We haven't got all day!" Professor McGonagall's shout got Harry's attention, as well as that of many other students on the grounds. It was obvious that the Gryffindor's hadn't made very much progress towards their corner and McGonagall was getting impatient. Secretly, Harry didn't blame his housemates for not rushing to face their Dementor. He thought that showed good judgement.  
  
Harry didn't hear Dumbledore the first time he asked his question. "Harry," Dumbledore repeated and by the tone Harry knew that it wasn't the first time the headmaster had tried to get his attention.  
  
"Sorry professor"  
  
"Harry, is there something you want to ask me?"  
  
Harry thought about this for a few seconds. In actuality, there were several things that Harry wanted to ask him. He wasn't really sure how to narrow it down to just one question. He wanted to ask Dumbledore why he thought it necessary to teach the students how to face the Dementors. He also wanted to ask Dumbledore how he had managed to slow down the progress of all twenty-four creatures at once. Additionally he was curious what was to become of these creatures once the students were done with them.  
  
Finally he settled on, "Why would so few Dementors attack at once? They had to know that it would be hopeless."  
  
"Ahhhh, yes, an excellent question Harry. Very excellent indeed."  
  
Dumbledore's usual twinkle was back and Harry knew that Dumbledore was indeed glad that Harry finally settled upon this question. However, he couldn't help notice that his question wasn't being answered. Additionally, he wasn't sure why this was such an important question. Harry looked up at Dumbledore and saw the older wizard surveying the scene before him. Harry averted his gaze and also took in his surroundings. None of his classmates looked particularly happy (not that Harry blamed them) --- a few were even lying on the ground. He had to admit, the Hufflepuffs seemed to be doing the best of the four houses. Harry guessed that their loyalty trait really helped their efforts when working as a team --- Harry was glad that their Quidditch team didn't work this well together. He shook his head trying to clear such childish thoughts about Quidditch during such a serious time right after an attack on his school. This sudden motion of his also drew Dumbledore's attention, causing him to finally speak.  
  
"I believe you asked me a question."  
  
Dumbledore didn't continue speaking so Harry nodded.  
  
"Harry, do you know where Dementors come from?"  
  
After thinking for a bit he answered, "I know where the first one came from. I believe that the rest probably came to be the same way."  
  
"That's right Harry. Dementors were created a long time ago from very powerful dark magic. Fortunately, I do not believe that anyone in the past one hundred years has known how to create more. Now, I do not intend to mislead you. The knowledge of how to create more is out there to be found but I do not believe Voldemort has considered that possibility, or at least if he has he hasn't decided to focus on it yet. So tell me then, why do you think Dementors are so anxious to administer their kiss?"  
  
Harry found he didn't like thinking about this question at all. He couldn't separate this question from the events at the end of his third year. "I don't know sir."  
  
Dumbledore paused. Harry was sure he was trying to decide whether or not to let Harry escape without having to try to answer his question. One look into Dumbledore's eyes told Harry that this conversation would go no further until Harry gave a better answer. He forced his brain to focus on the question and not his memories.  
  
Finally he was able to mumble out something coherent. "It gives them pleasure."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Very good Harry. That's exactly right. They haven't had any semblance of a life since they were transformed. They relive the same experiences and memories over and over without the benefit of getting new experiences. Imagine if you had to live for hundreds of years but only had twenty years of memories to reflect on. It would be enough to drive any human insane. The only way for them to get new memories and experiences is for them to take someone's soul. They have a very limited existence. That is why they are Voldemort's natural allies. We could never give them what they truly want."  
  
Once again, Harry wondered what, if anything, his headmaster didn't know.  
  
"So Harry, knowing what you know now, can you answer your own question?"  
  
Given that Dumbledore asked in the first place, it was obvious to Harry that he should be able to but he couldn't yet. Hermione was so much better at this type of thing than he was. Harry racked his brain while staring at the group of Dementors in the middle of the pitch. They didn't seem to be fighting too hard to escape --- it only took the occasional Patronus Charm from one of the staff to corral them back to the middle with the rest of the creatures.  
  
He had to concentrate. His brain was starting to put it together --- but it was coming together from the back of his mind, not the conscious part. He needed to let it come together --- not force it. He just let his mind wander. He knew he had to let his mind go wherever it wanted. He found himself thinking back to how easily the staff dealt with the attack in the first place. Then he knew. He knew!  
  
"Professor, did you cast a spell to slow down the progress of the Dementors?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled at him. Harry had figured it out and they both knew it. "No Harry, I did not."  
  
Harry smiled, as did his headmaster.  
  
"Can you answer your own question?" Dumbledore asked of Harry.  
  
"Yes. These few attacked because they want to die."  
  
Dumbledore nodded. "Exactly. We don't know who all was turned into Dementors. I would think that some were good wizards while the rest were dark wizards. This existence would be too much to take for most good wizards, despite the transformation they must undergo." Almost as if he was anticipating Harry's next question Dumbledore continued, "But unfortunately for some, they cannot end their own existence."  
  
Harry, once again amazed at his own brilliance, only nodded in response. He was now turning to check on the progress of the rest of the fifth years. Most of them did not appear to be fairing very well, but then again Harry remembered that when he faced a Dementor for the first time he passed out, as well as the second time and the third. Dumbledore motioned for Filch to come join them. When he finally reached Dumbledore and Harry the caretaker paused waiting for Dumbledore to speak.  
  
"Argus, I want you and Harry to go back to the school and bring down the sixth year students from all four houses. Please meet in the Entrance Hall before returning so that you all come back as one large group."  
  
Harry didn't exactly relish the thought of spending quality time with the caretaker but he wasn't going to argue with Dumbledore. Instead he stood up and went with Filch back to the castle. Surprisingly, the man was quite chatty along the way. He wasn't saying anything important or even reassuring; he was mainly rambling to himself about "the good old days".  
  
When they got to the castle, the two split up with the agreement not to head back without waiting for the other. Harry went to get the sixth year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. He had already decided that he wasn't going to answer any questions so he just stuck his head in the door (Filch gave him the password to the Ravenclaw's common room) and called to the sixth years to meet him outside in the hallway.  
  
When Harry and his gang arrived in the Entrance Hall, Filch and his group were already there. It was obvious that Filch had also decided not to answer questions because he wasn't responding to the barrage that the amassed sixth years were tossing his way.  
  
By the time the new group reached the quidditch pitch, Madame Pomfrey was escorting all the fifth years back to the castle. Harry looked for his two best friends among the disheveled looking mass of students passing him. They looked like they hadn't faired much better than Neville, who was practically being carried back by Dean and Seamus.  
  
The sixth years didn't know what they were about to face but seeing the condition of the fifth years did not lift their spirits at all. Harry, Filch, and the sixth years continued walking towards the Quidditch pitch and they gasped just as the younger students before them had. Dumbledore was waiting to give these students the same speech he gave to the others and soon the group was dividing and heading to their respective corners. Harry hadn't counted each one but it seemed to him that the number of Dementors had been reduced by four.  
  
Again he followed Dumbledore to the bleachers. The two remained silent for a while until Dumbledore spoke. "Harry, now it's my turn to ask a question of you."  
  
Harry looked up slowly, afraid of what was coming, but nodded his agreement.  
  
"Harry, what do you want to do after you leave Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry felt himself stiffen. He hadn't really given it much thought. Hogwarts was the only true home he ever knew. Occasionally he daydreamed about playing Quidditch professionally, but he was never that serious about it. He knew that, if he lived that long, he wanted his life to have a greater purpose. He knew his life had to have a greater purpose than just him and his happiness or even the happiness of his family. He had to dedicate his life to helping the wizarding world, the world that rescued him from his life with the Dursleys --- the world his parents had lived in --- the world his best friends lived in. Hopefully, he would be able to do that and still have a family but at least initially; the family could not come first. Once the wizarding world was safe, then he could concentrate on his own happiness. Even as he thought about it he realized that almost all of the sacrifices that he had made thus far had been because of circumstance, not by choice like they should have been. After all, he was "Harry Potter" and his parents had died so that he could live --- surely that meant he owed a great debt to the world they had once lived in.  
  
"I don't know sir."  
  
Dumbledore had been watching him the entire time that he contemplated his answer. Harry didn't think that he had given anything way in his face and manners while he was considering the question however he could tell that this time Dumbledore would accept that answer.  
  
They just sat there silently watching the sixth years practice against their foes; each wizard was lost in his own thoughts. Harry suddenly felt stupid that he hadn't thought much about his future before. After all, he only had two more years left at Hogwarts and even Fred and George had known for a while what they would do. Harry knew what he wanted to do, just not which career would help him go about doing it. He thought about this until his headmaster once again summoned Filch over to them.  
  
Once more Harry found himself following Filch back to the castle. By unspoken agreement, Harry went to retrieve the seventh year Gryffindors and Ravenclaws. Harry stuck his head in each common room only long enough to summon the seventh years and notice that there were no fifth years anywhere in sight. He was sure they were all locked up in their rooms.  
  
Again Filch and his bunch awaited Harry's group in the Entrance Hall. As they made their way to the pitch, they also passed the previous group. Again, the group leaving did little to inspire the group that was just coming. Harry was slightly surprised to notice that even Fred and George were quiet. Once again he heard gasps and then Dumbledore met the group and delivered the speech Harry had already heard twice that day.  
  
When the masses resumed their walk towards the Quidditch pitch Harry noticed that Filch turned and began walking the other way. Harry hesitated for less than a second before he started walking quickly to catch up with Filch.  
  
When he caught up to Filch, Harry was unsure whether or not to ask where he was going. He decided not to draw any attention to himself so he followed along silently. They had almost reached the entrance to the castle when Harry recognized that horrible cold feeling within himself. He looked around and saw eight Dementors also approaching the entrance. Harry looked to Filch to do something but the staff member wasn't doing anything. Harry was about to yell at him when he remembered that he was a squib.  
  
"EXPECTO PATRONUM" Harry yelled with all his might. He saw a stag erupt from his wand and knew it could handle multiple Dementors but probably not all eight. Harry glanced at Filch again who was standing rigidly still.  
  
Five Dementors continued to approach Harry and Filch. Harry wanted to continue watching Filch to see what he was doing but he could not afford that luxury. Instead he focused on the group of new Dementors, cast another Patronus Charm, and worried about how close they were getting. This group seemed much more aggressive than the last group Harry had seen.  
  
Filch was on his knees. Harry was growing weaker by the second. He couldn't fight it much longer; Harry had also fallen to his knees. The blackness from his periphery was starting to capture his entire vision. The five Dementors continued to surround Harry and Filch. They were getting extremely close. The last thing Harry knew he was whispering "Expecto Patronum" but had no idea whether or not the familiar stag erupted from his wand before he blacked out.  
  
A/N -Share your thoughts with me 


	47. Quick Question

A/N - JKR owns everything familiar. Me --- not so much.  
  
A/N - I felt bad for taking so long with the last chapter that I decided to go ahead and write another one today --- I trust it won't cost me too many reviews from ppl skipping Ch46.  
  
Chapter 47  
  
Quick Question  
  
Harry awoke just over two hours later to the familiar environment of the Hospital Wing. Even before he opened his eyes, the distinctive smell in the air and the feel of the bed and sheets left no possibility that he could be anywhere else.  
  
He listened for a second before deciding whether or not to open his eyes. He couldn't hear anyone else in the room so he opened his eyes and instinctively reached for his glasses that he knew would be waiting for him on the nightstand next to the bed. Before he let his mind return to the chain of events that brought him here, he briefly wondered how many trips to the Hospital Wing were required before one got his very own bed that no one else could use. Perhaps he would even be allowed to decorate the walls directly above it and maybe he'd be allowed to keep a change of clothes here soon. He spent a few seconds trying to determine the exact number of Quidditch posters he'd be allowed to hang on his portion of the walls.  
  
Dumbledore's voice brought Harry out of his reverie. "Hello Harry. How are you feeling?"  
  
Harry had to stop and consider the question. "Fine."  
  
His headmaster regarded him closely for a couple of seconds before responding. "I doubt that's entirely true but I suppose you're doing as well as could be expected." Dumbledore was interrupted by Madame Pomfrey who was bustling over with a giant slab of chocolate --- it reminded Harry of his trip over the Winter Break to meet Tiny and his friends when he had visited the giants' candy store.  
  
Harry visibly cringed. He had no idea how Ron could like chocolate so much. But then again, he reasoned to himself, Ron's mind probably didn't associate chocolate with Dementors the way Harry's mind automatically did. Slowly, Harry reached out and accepted the offering. He just held the candy in both hands until Madame Pomfrey insisted that he eat it if he ever wanted to leave the Hospital Wing. Finally, Harry started nibbling at the chocolate.  
  
Once the nurse saw Harry start eating the chocolate, she left the two occupants alone by busying herself in her office. Dumbledore continued speaking. "Harry you know that I have to ask you what happened."  
  
"I was going to ask you the exact same thing. Have you talked to Filch?"  
  
"Mr Filch, Harry," Dumbledore gently corrected. "Yes I have. He told me quite an interesting story. After you tell me your version, I would be only to happy to tell you his." Dumbledore was smiling at Harry, patiently waiting for him to tell his tale.  
  
After replaying out the scene in his head, he began. "There's not much to tell really. After we brought the seventh years down to meet you, Mr Filch turned and started walking back to the castle. I wasn't sure whether or not I should follow him or head back to the Quidditch pitch but I decided to go with him since he was heading back to the castle and I really wanted to check on the fifth and sixth year Gryffindors. As we got closer to the castle I started feeling cold. I knew what it was. We saw eight more Dementors approaching us but apparently they were different from the last group --- these were not trying to die."  
  
Harry paused to collect his thoughts. He didn't like thinking back to what had happened but he knew that Dumbledore wouldn't let him off the hook so, deciding the quicker the better, he rushed ahead.  
  
"I waited for Fil --- er --- Mr Filch to do something but then I remembered that he was a --- er --- he's a --- "  
  
"He's a squib Harry. It's not a nasty word but rather a fact of life that he tries to keep hidden."  
  
"Er --- right. So then I cast the Patronus Charm at the group and it seemed to work on three of them. At first I didn't think this group would be any more difficult than the last group. I thought I could corral them to the Quidditch pitch but by the time I realized this group wasn't trying to die, it was too late. We had both dropped to our knees and although I kept chanting the charm, I knew I was getting weaker. I didn't think we would make it. I --- I --- I passed out."  
  
Harry's story concluded, he continued to nibble on his bar of chocolate while waiting for the headmaster to tell him what else happened. As he spoke the last sentence, Harry dropped his gaze to his sheets and refused to look up. Dumbledore considered Harry's story for quite a while before he began speaking.  
  
"There is no shame in how you acted today Harry. You should be proud. I am."  
  
Harry knew he was getting too old to count on Dumbledore's reassurances for all of his actions, but he couldn't help being comforted by them. Harry nodded causing Dumbledore to continue.  
  
"Argus told me almost exactly the same thing you did. He said he decided to go back to the castle because so many of the staff were on the pitch that he wanted to keep an eye on things in the school. After the encounter with the Dementors his version was the same until the very end. He said he was about to pass out when you cast one last but extremely powerful Patronus Charm on the remaining five Dementors causing them to back up several meters. The most interesting thing though was that instead of pursuing you both again, they turned and fled. I was unaware of all of this. The seventh years finished their training and we all returned to the castle about thirty minutes ago which was when I was told of the incident."  
  
Harry's mind was going in several directions at once. He decided to start with the area that didn't involve thinking about the Dementors.  
  
"Professor, that means you spent well over an hour with the seventh years facing the Dementors. That seems like a long time. Didn't they do ok?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Yes Harry, they did just fine. They only have a few more months to learn everything we can teach them so I kept them a little longer. I wanted them to go last so they could help us dispose of the last sixteen creatures."  
  
Harry nodded his understanding. He wanted to know more about how he cast that spell that drove away the Dementors but he had a feeling Dumbledore already told him everything he knew about it. Besides, he couldn't think of a way to phrase it without sounding like he doubted his abilities, and he definitely didn't want to do or say anything to make Dumbledore treat him like a child who didn't believe in himself. Unsure of what to do or say next, Harry remained silent.  
  
Shortly after Dumbledore left, Madame Pomfrey told Harry that he too could leave but to return if he felt anything out of the ordinary. After promising her that he would, Harry headed up to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
On his way back to his common room, he realized that none of his friends had come to visit him, which was extremely unusual. He wondered if they even knew what happened to him. When he entered the common room he noticed that there wasn't a single fifth, sixth, or seventh year down there.  
  
Unsure of what he was going to find, he walked up to the room he shared with the other fifth year Gryffindor boys. He entered the room to find everyone sound asleep on their beds. Relief poured through his veins. He wasn't exactly sure what he expected to see but he knew that he would have bet ten galleons that Neville would have still been trembling. Harry was glad that all his friends were sleeping peacefully. He didn't need to look in any of the other rooms to know that almost half of the Gryffindor students were currently asleep.  
  
Not wanting to wake anyone, Harry went back down to the common room to finish his homework for the weekend. Now that the beginning of March was upon them, the OWLs were starting to get too close for comfort. He managed to finish his homework before turning in from this incredibly exhausting day.  
  
Harry knew exactly how tired his friends were but nonetheless, he was still surprised that they managed to sleep through the night.  
  
Sunday, mercifully, proved to be a relatively normal day. Most of the older students dragged around their house Towers. Since Harry had already completed his homework, he decided to take this opportunity to stroll around the grounds. Ron wanted to blow off his homework and go with him but Hermione would have none of that. Eventually, she berated Ron into following her back to Gryffindor Tower to work on his homework.  
  
Harry didn't really mind that he was going alone; he wanted to spend some time in his sphinx form. He hadn't really gotten a lot of practice with that lately. When he got outside he realized that he really didn't know where to go where he would remain safe but not give away his animagus form.  
  
The first thing that occurred to him was to take a leaf out of Remus' book and use the passage under the Whomping Willow to go to the Shrieking Shack. Unfortunately, too many of the staff knew about that passage and Harry knew that he would be in a lot of trouble if he was caught since none of his year group had been allowed to go to Hogsmeade at all this year without a professor.  
  
His second choice was the Forbidden Forest. Especially if he stayed just inside the forest near the outskirts, he should be safe. In the end though the experiences from the previous day kept him from going anywhere near the forest.  
  
He started to turn around and go back to his room to get his Invisibility Cloak when he suddenly remembered he no longer needed a cloak to turn invisible. Feeling decidedly thick, Harry walked to the side of the castle to turn invisible when no one could see him do it. He had never tried to keep the spell on while he was in his animagus form, but there was no time like the present.  
  
First he turned himself invisible, then he transformed into his sphinx form. Almost immediately he did what came the most natural to him --- he spread his wings and leapt into the air. After flying around for a few minutes he realized that what he really wanted now was to see his mother's face again. Deciding that the lake would provide his best chance to catch a glimpse of himself, Harry started flying in that direction. When he reached the lake, he hovered less than a meter above the surface.  
  
Initially, Harry was extremely surprised that he didn't see his own reflection. Briefly he wondered if what little cloud cover there was prevented the water from reflecting his image. Finally, again feeling rather dense, Harry remembered that he was invisible.  
  
He was torn.  
  
Although he desperately wanted to see his mom's face again, he knew that he would be taking a chance letting himself be seen by whoever might be looking his way. Deciding to remain hidden, Harry continued flying around. He knew he could transform whenever he wanted and see his mom's face later.  
  
Harry spent the afternoon flying around and speaking a few phrases aloud every now and then just to stay in practice. To try to challenge himself, Harry decided to try to speak about what he wanted to do when he grew up. He concentrated as he thought to himself.  
  
\\ I could play Quidditch --- // He stopped abruptly. Deciding that nothing rhymed with Quidditch, Harry decided to start a new train of thought.  
  
\\ I would make a fine bartender. I would be helpful, caring and tender. // Harry briefly wondered whether or not it was fair to rhyme tender with tender. Back to the old drawing board, he decided.  
  
\\ I guess I could work with Fred and George. I could work in the backroom doing storage. // Harry wasn't sure that that rhymed. He was pretty sure though that, had he tried, he wouldn't have been able to say it aloud.  
  
\\ I would like to be a candy taste tester. At least then I would be looser and rester. // No. "Rester" was obviously not a real word but "more rested" didn't rhyme with tester. He had to keep going.  
  
\\ What do I want to do? I could work in a zoo? // Well, at least this one rhymed but he most definitely did not want to work in a zoo.  
  
\\ I could train to be an auror. I would be able to stop some horror. // That one was closer but then again he didn't want to decide on a career just because he could rhyme with it.  
  
\\ Maybe I could be like my dad. I could --- // Harry was so surprised that he started plummeting to the ground. In his absolute and total shock, Harry had forgotten to flap his wings. He just barely kept himself from crashing into the school grounds. He was sure that his invisibility spell had worn off. Not caring at all about anything except finding Sirius or Dumbledore, Harry had almost reached the entrance when he realized that he hadn't transformed. No longer caring who saw him, Harry quickly transformed and entered the school.  
  
He ran through the school straight to the gargoyle guarding the headmaster's office. Not knowing the password, Harry started spewing out any and every Muggle and magical candy that he could think of.  
  
Nothing worked.  
  
It took all of his self-control not to kick the gargoyle. Actually, he had tried that once before in his younger days and the only effect it had was to create significant pain that lingered for days. Since he knew kicking it wouldn't work, he decided to start yanking on it --- he was trying to force it out of the way.  
  
"Potter! What are you doing?"  
  
Harry turned around to see the caretaker looking him up and down. According to what Dumbledore had told him in the Hospital Wing, Harry had saved his life --- surely that worth a little slack now, even if it was Filch.  
  
"I said what are you doing?"  
  
Harry thought it was pretty obvious what he was doing but he didn't want to push his luck any more than was necessary. "I need to speak to the headmaster."  
  
"He's not here." Filch turned to leave but Harry stopped him.  
  
"When will he be back?"  
  
"I'm not his secretary Potter. I just know that he's not here at the moment. Now I suggest you separate yourself from his gargoyle before people think you two are dating." With the all too familiar sneer, Filch skulked back the way he came leaving Harry alone with the gargoyle.  
  
Harry was almost devastated. He desperately wanted to talk to the man --- no, he needed to talk to the man. He didn't know where Sirius was at the minute but he was pretty sure that he too was gone or else he would have seen Harry yesterday when he was in the Hospital Wing. Not knowing what else to do, Harry slowly walked back to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
He was so distracted along the way that he forgot to hop one of the trick steps and felt his leg go crashing though it. In a moderate amount of pain, Harry struggled to free himself. He couldn't. Looking around he realized that no one else was anywhere nearby. He'd have to wait. Within the hour, he told himself, Gryffindors would start heading down for their evening meal. He'd just have to wait --- he would spend the time thinking about what landed him in this mess in the first place.  
  
Fortunately, he had only been stuck for about ten minutes when he saw none other than Ginny Weasley heading towards him.  
  
Harry's face lit up. "Ginny, you don't know how glad I am to see you."  
  
Ginny looked puzzled. "Harry what happened to you?"  
  
"I pulled a Neville," Harry said sheepishly.  
  
She laughed.  
  
"Could you please help me out? My leg is starting to hurt."  
  
Ginny pulled him out and they walked back to Gryffindor Tower together. They hadn't walked two meters when they fell into a comfortable conversation.  
  
"Ginny, what's new? I haven't seen you hardly at all this year."  
  
She smiled. "It's just that I've gotten really close to some of the students in my year. I realized over the summer that if I didn't make friends in my own year, I wouldn't have anyone at all to talk to during my last year here."  
  
Harry returned her smile. "Very clever. But that still doesn't explain why I haven't even seen you around the common room much."  
  
Ginny didn't say anything.  
  
Harry thought he knew. "Are these friends of yours in Gryffindor?"  
  
She blushed slightly.  
  
"That's okay Ginny; you don't have to tell me. But for the record, I think it's ok to have friends in other houses." Ginny smiled.  
  
When they got back to the portrait of the Fat Lady, Ginny turned to go the opposite direction. Harry was puzzled. "Aren't you coming in?"  
  
"No, actually I was headed to meet someone when I ran into you. I'm already late." She rushed off as Harry entered the Tower.  
  
He looked around the room until he saw Ron and Hermione sitting at a table in the corner of the room. Hermione was in her element but Ron wore a severe scowl across his face. The table was literally covered with books and parchments. Smirking, Harry walked over to them.  
  
"All right you two? How's the studying going?" Harry asked in a somewhat better mood after his brief chat with Ginny.  
  
Hermione's head snapped up. She was frowning at Harry and her eyes were narrowed in what was unmistakably a hostile gesture. "Oh no you don't Harry Potter."  
  
Harry was taken aback. He looked at Hermione who was decidedly annoyed. They he looked at Ron who was just shaking his head.  
  
Perplexed, Harry asked, "What are you talking about?"  
  
"I think you know."  
  
Harry looked to Ron who just shrugged his shoulders. Harry turned back to Hermione and said, "I'm sorry, that 'all right you two' crack was completely out of line." Instinctively Harry knew his sarcasm would not help things, but knowing he hadn't done anything wrong he couldn't stop himself.  
  
"You think you're going to sit down here and distract us by starting a conversation. Well I won't have it." Hermione gathered all of her stuff, which was no small feat, and stormed up to her room.  
  
Harry was shocked to say the least. Ron however was smiling. "Don't worry mate, she's been like that all day. I think the pressure of the OWLs is finally getting to her."  
  
Secretly Harry was starting to wonder how the trio was going to get through the next few months. One of his best friends was studying to death and the other was showing signs of a temper that Harry never knew existed.  
  
Ron asked about Harry's day but Harry didn't say much. He still felt stupid that he hadn't thought to ask Dumbledore or Sirius earlier about what had been troubling him most recently and he didn't quite feel like talking about it yet. Suddenly he remembered that he really hadn't talked to Ron since his classmates had faced the Dementors.  
  
Harry knew what he was going to ask next would be difficult; but he didn't know how difficult. "Ron, do you mind telling me how you all did yesterday down at the Quidditch pitch?"  
  
Ron visibly paled. "Well --- I guess you answer enough of my questions that you don't want to that it's only fair." Harry didn't interrupt. He sensed his friend was talking himself into it.  
  
Ron continued, "I don't know how you did it Harry --- you know --- back in our third year. It was truly awful. Almost half of us passed out. I remember thinking --- thinking that --- that --- "  
  
Ron was obviously trying to recount whatever horrible memory he had suffered yesterday. Harry couldn't decide whether to push Ron or tell him to forget it and move on. Finally he settled on just staying quiet.  
  
" --- that you --- that you were dead."  
  
Harry's eyes widened with shock. "What?!!! But since I've never died you can't have that memory. Dememtors only drudge up existing horrible memories."  
  
Ron couldn't meet Harry's eyes. Ron was sporting unshed tears and he was obviously fighting to regain control of his emotions. The only time Harry had ever seen his friend in this much pain was back during second year when Ginny had been taken by the basilisk. It tore Harry up to see his friend in this much pain but he had to know.  
  
"Harry, when you portkeyed back after the Tri-Wizard Tournament last year and laid unmoving on the grass --- "  
  
Ron stopped to take several deep breaths. Sensing Ron's uneasiness, Harry was careful to keep his eyes focused on the table and not his friend.  
  
"Well, let's just say that I thought you were dead. And on top of that I kept thinking about how horribly I treated you up until the first task. When it was really happening after the Tri-Wizard tournament, I only thought you were dead for a minute or so --- albeit the worst minute of my life. But when the Dementors were around me it just kept playing over and over in my head. It didn't matter that I knew you were alive, I still couldn't shake the feelings of despair."  
  
Ron wouldn't look up. He wouldn't risk meeting his friend's gaze.  
  
Harry had one question but he didn't dare ask it. He was surprised when his best friend answered it anyway.  
  
"Even when the basilisk took Ginny, I never thought she was dead. Back then, I was able to do something to help save her. But with you --- "  
  
Ron's voice trailed into silence. Harry was starting to understand some of the basis of his friend's anger. Harry was also starting to truly understand what having a brother felt like.  
  
"I was never able to conjure a Patronus. I couldn't concentrate on a happy thought. All I could think of was --- " Ron couldn't finish his sentence. He couldn't force himself to say it again.  
  
The two boys sat there silently for a little while, each lost in his own thoughts. It was only when the twins came over to grab them for dinner that Ron or Harry spoke again.  
  
The atmosphere during dinner was decidedly pleasant, much to both Ron and Harry's relief. The talk quickly turned to Quidditch in general and specifically Gryffindor's chances of winning the House Cup. Hermione must have still been in her room either sulking or studying because she wasn't at the dinner table.  
  
Apparently, Fred and George had taken it upon themselves to cheer up their housemates from yesterday's experiences. The reason Harry knew this was that the Slytherin table and chairs, with the students in them, was suddenly rising into the air. It didn't stop until they got about five meters in the air. Some of the Slytherins were obviously starting to panic. Crabbe and Goyle were both doing something Harry never thought they would do --- they were leaving food on their plates. Draco however, looked like he couldn't care less if he got hurt. Most of the rest of the Slytherins looked scared.  
  
The good thing about a prank against the Slytherin is that, theoretically, anyone could pull it because no one outside of Slytherin particularly liked any of them. The twins were chuckling but so was almost everyone else in the Great Hall, including a few of the staff members. Fred and George didn't fully lose their composure until Snape cast a spell to lower the table.  
  
It had the opposite effect!  
  
The table rose another five meters in the air. Ron and Harry turned to the twins demanding, "Brilliant - what did you two do?"  
  
Fred said quietly, "We put a reverse spell on the table. Every time someone tries to lower the table, it will raise it instead."  
  
Ron and Harry also started cackling loudly.  
  
"Priceless"  
  
"Amazing"  
  
The laughter at the Gryffindor table continued long after the Slytherins were back on the ground.  
  
No one noticed the headmaster approach their table until he was standing directly behind the twins, who exchanged brief glances with each other. Although they were always likely candidates whenever something amiss happened, it was usually McGonagall who punished them not the headmaster. They were more than a little nervous when Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"Harry, I believe you had a question for me."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled as the twins released their collective breath. Harry stood up and followed the headmaster to his office.  
  
"Please have a seat."  
  
Harry did.  
  
"Now, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Professor, what did my parents do for a living?"  
  
  
  
A/N -Share your thoughts with me 


	48. Difficult Dilemma

A/N - JKR owns everything familiar. Me --- not so much.  
  
A/N - FYI - I don't usually respond individually to reviews b/c I hate it when I read a story that I think is 110,000 words to find out that one third of it is Author's Notes. If anyone wants a specific question answered, just tell me. Sako - I didn't spell it out exactly like I should have. I tried to imply it by making his first lesson such a successful one.  
  
Chapter 48  
  
Difficult Dilemma  
  
Both wizards sat in Dumbledore's office waiting for the other to speak next. Harry couldn't quite read the expression in his headmaster's eyes. The question obviously surprised him. Harry wasn't sure why Dumbledore was so taken aback after all, to Harry the real shock was that he hadn't thought to ask earlier about how his parents made their living.  
  
Harry was willing himself to sit still in his chair. He very much wanted to squirm under the scrutiny of the headmaster's gaze. He wished the older wizard would look away but Harry wouldn't back down, he hadn't asked anything he didn't have a right to know. Harry sat there silently, but not necessarily patiently. That nagging feeling from earlier in the year returned --- they were still treating him like a child and hiding things from him --- and it made him mad.  
  
Finally Dumbledore began speaking. "Harry, this is an extremely difficult subject."  
  
Even though he didn't understand why it was a difficult subject, he was determined to remain silent. He didn't want to aid the headmaster in going off on a tangent. He wanted an answer to his question.  
  
"You see your parents didn't want you to know."  
  
Harry couldn't repress his question this time. "What?"  
  
"Even when your mother was still carrying you, both your parents were very adamant that you not follow in their footsteps just because it was their footsteps. I can only imagine how that sounds but that very thing happened to your father and both he and Lily were very determined that it wouldn't happen to you. Harry, I'm sorry if you're angry because you think you should know but I don't feel that it's my place to tell you."  
  
"Not your place --- ??? Whose place is it then? Can't I ask any of hundreds of people who knew my parents?"  
  
Dumbledore was shaking his head. "Most people never knew and those closest to them, as I would like to count myself, would respect their wishes in this."  
  
Harry was concentrating very hard on not shaking with anger. He couldn't be quite sure whether or not he was winning that battle of self-control. In a very controlled speech he asked, "Will I ever be allowed to know what they did?"  
  
"I'm afraid I cannot answer that either."  
  
Harry left Dumbledore's office feeling worse than he had in a long time. As he headed back to his bedroom he had no idea that Dumbledore had summoned Sirius to his office.  
  
"What is it Dumbledore?" a worried Sirius asked stepping out of the fireplace.  
  
"I'm afraid the time has come. Harry just left here more than a little upset because I wouldn't tell him what his parents did for a living."  
  
Sirius sighed heavily and dropped himself into a nearby chair. He slumped over, flung his hands into his lap and stared down at his feet. Finally, he made eye contact with his former headmaster. "What do we do?"  
  
"Sirius, you know Lily's and James' wishes as well as I do. They didn't want Harry to know until they were sure that he wouldn't follow in their footsteps unless he wanted to do the same job and not just because both of his parents had chosen it for their paths."  
  
"Yes I know but they couldn't have known what all that boy would have to go through. He knows so little about his family. Hasn't he earned the right to know?"  
  
Dumbledore eyed Sirius carefully before answering. "Sirius, it is precisely because of what all he has gone through that makes me even less inclined to violate Lily and James' wish. That boy carries the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders. If he found out that they were both in the most dangerous jobs offered in our world, do you honestly believe that he would think twice before deciding to follow in their footsteps?"  
  
Sirius remained silent for a few moments. Sitting perfectly still and staring into the fireplace he finally allowed, "I honestly don't know."  
  
"Nor do I Sirius."  
  
"But can you honestly tell me that Harry doesn't deserve to know everything that we can tell him about his parents?"  
  
"No. I'm afraid I can't."  
  
"Then he deserves to be told."  
  
"Sirius, what I honestly can tell you is that I think the pressure James felt to follow in his father's footsteps was the only thing that he truly begrudged his family. Think about this. Let's suppose that Harry would have chosen that job regardless of whether or not he was told about his parents."  
  
Sirius shook his head. "I don't get it. What's your point?"  
  
"If Harry is meant to take their path then he will. But if he takes it because they took it, he'll spend the rest of his life wondering if it was the right choice for him. His childhood and teen years have been so tough; we need to do what we can to ensure he doesn't have any regrets in his adulthood. We owe him that much."  
  
Both wizards sat quietly in the office for a long time lost within their own thoughts. Eventually, Sirius got to his feet. "I'm going to go talk to him."  
  
"Are you going to tell him?"  
  
"I really don't know." And with that, Sirius headed to Gryffindor Tower.  
  
On his way there he ran into the three Weasley brothers on their way back from dinner. He smiled briefly to himself. They were such a close family and he was grateful that the fates had the decency to allow Harry to befriend all of them. He was still trying to think of a way to repay Arthur and Molly for all that they had done for Harry while he was in Azkaban or on the lam.  
  
"Hey Sirius," a merry Ron called waking Sirius from his thoughts.  
  
"Mr Padfoot!" One twin hailed --- Sirius still couldn't tell them apart.  
  
"Hello Mr Padfoot," called the other with good cheer.  
  
Sirius chuckled. "Boys, just call me Sirius or Padfoot. I hardly think that the title 'Mr' properly befits a Marauder, do you?"  
  
Both of the twins were smiling and shaking their heads in response to their idol's question. Sirius welcomed the distraction that the Weasley boys provided on the way to the common room. They talked about some of the pranks the twins had pulled. Sirius was especially interested in hearing how the twins had rescued the Marauder's Map. When they reached Gryffindor Tower, Sirius headed straight for Harry's room and found him sitting by the window.  
  
"Hello Harry."  
  
"Sirius!"  
  
"I hear you have something on your mind. Want to take a quick walk around the school?"  
  
"Definitely."  
  
Godfather and Godson didn't speak again until they passed through the portrait of the Fat Lady. "Come on Harry, let's go to the kitchens. I could use a bite."  
  
Along the way Harry thought several times about starting a conversation but Dumbledore had obviously told Sirius what Harry had asked or Sirius wouldn't have come when he did to take Harry somewhere more private than the bedroom he shared with four other boys. Harry decided to let his Godfather make the first move.  
  
As usual, the house elves practically fell all over themselves delighted with the opportunity to serve Harry and his guest. When they settled down at a table with pasties and pumpkin juice Harry sat there waiting for his Godfather to begin speaking --- which he finally did.  
  
"Aren't you hungry?"  
  
"A little but I'm much more interested in what you have to tell me."  
  
Sirius sighed again as he put down his half-eaten pasty. He was trying to figure out where and how to begin.  
  
Harry interrupted his thoughts, "Are you going to tell me?"  
  
Sirius looked into his Godson's eyes. He held his gaze for a few moments before answering, "I don't know."  
  
Harry wasn't sure what he was expecting to hear but this wasn't it. On the other hand, he had to admit that Sirius was being straight forward with him. "What do you mean that you don't know?"  
  
"Harry, I have to be honest. I'm not sure what the right thing to do is. I know that every child has a right to know about his or her parents and that's even truer for you. However, you have to understand the position that puts me in. I know, without a doubt, that your parents didn't want you to know until they were sure about a few things."  
  
"What things?"  
  
"Basically, they wanted to be sure that you wouldn't choose the same job they did just to follow in their footsteps. Honestly, if you weren't dead set on a career, they didn't plan on telling you at all until you graduated and had plans of your own."  
  
"What?"  
  
"I'm telling you the truth. Before you were ever born they worried about this."  
  
"Why?"  
  
"I was afraid you would ask me that." Sirius paused but continued after a moment when Harry didn't interrupt him. "You see, that's what happened to your father. He chose his job just because it was what his father did and he didn't want to do that to you."  
  
"He didn't like his job?"  
  
"I never said that. James might have chosen the same profession as his father but the point was, he never felt that he had a real choice. He and Lily were adamant that they would never do that to their children."  
  
"But Sirius, I won't choose the same job just because they did it. I just want to know something about my parents. I know so very little about them."  
  
"Harry, it's not that simple. Can you tell me for sure that knowing won't influence your decision at all? Of course you can't --- it's impossible and that's the problem."  
  
"Sirius, you have to tell me."  
  
"And I will Harry but just not quite yet."  
  
"Sirius --- "  
  
"Harry, listen to me. You need time to think about this. Think about what they wanted. You need to be able to honestly tell me, and more importantly tell yourself, that you won't let this affect your choices. You'll know soon enough. Is it really so important that you know now if it goes against their wishes?"  
  
Sirius had stopped talking and waited for Harry to say something, which he didn't. For his part, Harry was caught up in a mixture of emotions. On the one hand he was angry and frustrated that he knew so little about his parents. On the other hand, if this really was his parents' wish, he didn't want to jeopardize impartially choosing his career.  
  
"Fine, I'll think about it."  
  
The relief that flooded across Sirius' face was impossible to miss. He released a breath that he didn't realize he was holding. "Thank you." They spent some time discussing their new house before Sirius declared that it was getting late.  
  
Sirius walked Harry back to his common room and then went to tell Dumbledore about their conversation. Sirius couldn't be sure, but he thought Dumbledore might have been a little disappointed that he hadn't told Harry what Lily and James did for a living.  
  
Harry had gone straight up to his bedroom to try to get some sleep before the drudgery of Monday classes. He was trying to decide whether or not to tell Ron and Hermione about this new development when he finally drifted off to sleep. Unfortunately, it wasn't a dreamless sleep.  
  
All that he could be sure of was that they were indoors, but he didn't recognize the area at all. Voldemort and his snake were alone in the large, dark room for a few seconds until a Death Eater who Harry didn't immediately recognize entered the room tentatively.  
  
"My --- M ---- My Lord," spoke the Death Eater who was now on his knees.  
  
"Speak."  
  
The Death Eater rose to his feet as he started to speak.  
  
"Crucio!"  
  
The Death Eater was writhing on the ground. His screams were deafening. His agony was obvious. Voldemort laughed a terrible laugh. "You young Death Eaters need to learn your place. I did not tell you to rise. You will learn." Voldemort laughed again.  
  
Harry's dream self was concentrating harder than ever on recognizing the Death Eater that Voldemort had referred to as "young". He wanted desperately to be sure that it wasn't a Hogwart's student.  
  
Voldemort spoke again. "Tell me your news."  
  
The figure thrashing about on the ground was obviously unable to speak. Voldemort either didn't know this or, more likely, didn't care. Finally, the Dark Lord removed the Cruciatus Curse from his loyal servant. There was no mistaking the smile on his painfully thin lips. He obviously enjoyed torturing his followers as much as he enjoyed tormenting everyone else.  
  
"I told you to tell me your news."  
  
The Death Eater was gasping for breath but he was obviously too scared not to try to speak. "M --- M --- My --- L--- Lord --- "  
  
The high-pitched voice cut in. "I said speak! I can't understand this drivel. Perhaps you need another reminder of how I treat disobedience." Voldemort raised his wand.  
  
The figure on the ground was fervently shaking his head. "No. Please no My Lord."  
  
"Then tell me your news."  
  
"My Lord, the Dementors are getting restless. As you know, a few abandoned our --- your --- worthy cause. But some of the others are starting to try to feed on our own."  
  
An unmistakable high-pitched voice answered, "Their time will come soon enough. My Death Eater at Hogwarts tells me that the time is near. Now, tell the Lestranges that I wish to see them."  
  
"Yes My Lord." The Death Eater crawled slowly backward on his knees out of the room.  
  
For the next minute or two of Harry's dream all he saw was Voldemort watching Nagini slither around the large room. Harry was sure that he was speaking to the snake but he couldn't make out the words.  
  
"You summoned us My Lord?" said two new figures that entered the room.  
  
"Yes. I've been saving a special job for you two who never disavowed me." Voldemort muttered a spell. The two Death Eaters didn't even cringe in anticipation. Harry was amazed to see that the only effect of the spell was to outfit the couple with what was obviously magical jewelry from top to bottom. Harry couldn't even begin to imagine the power he had just bestowed on the two Death Eaters.  
  
"Thank you My Lord. What may we do in your service?"  
  
"The Death Eater at Hogwarts tells me that our time is approaching. You two will devise a plan to kidnap a decoy --- one of the school's professors. I have faith in your planning abilities. I know you have been thinking of such things for many years. You have two weeks to tell me your plan."  
  
"Yes My Lord."  
  
As they started to back away, they were given one more instruction.  
  
"And keep up with your Muggle sports. It amuses me."  
  
With an eerie grin they both responded, "Yes My Lord."  
  
Harry woke up screaming and clutching at his burning scar.  
  
"Wha --- what is it?" Seamus called from behind his closed curtains.  
  
All the fifth year Gryffindor boys were now wide-awake. Ron was the first to reach Harry's bed and draw back his curtains. Neville wasn't the only one trembling slightly when they saw Harry, drenched in sweat, lying in a fetal position, with both hands pressed tightly to his head. It was a terrifying sight.  
  
"Harry, what's wrong?" a pasty white faced Dean asked.  
  
"Nothing."  
  
"Come on Harry," Ron prodded. "This isn't normal. We know something happened."  
  
"Nothing. I just --- I just had a nightmare. Sorry if I woke everyone."  
  
"If you're sure," Neville began tentatively.  
  
"I'm sure. What time is it?"  
  
"It's almost four," Dean answered after glancing at his watch.  
  
"I'm fine. Let's just try to get back to sleep."  
  
The boys didn't move. Harry spent a few moments trying to control his breathing before he urged them back to bed again. Dean, Seamus, and Neville went back to their beds. Ron, however, sat down on Harry's bed.  
  
"Harry, I have some idea what just happened. You might as well tell me."  
  
Harry stayed silent. Ron couldn't know that he was trying desperately to remember the details from his dream.  
  
"Harry, you at least need to tell Dumbledore." Catching the look in his friend's eyes he quickly added, "Or even tell Sirius."  
  
"No. Just forget about it."  
  
"Harry, be reasonable. This is important."  
  
"Maybe I'll quit keeping secrets from them after they stop keeping secrets from me." With that, Harry rolled over and tried to go back to sleep. Eventually, Ron went back to his own bed.  
  
The next morning's breakfast brought two very distinct but deep conversations at the Gryffindor table. In one area Harry, Ron and Hermione were huddled together with Harry telling his two best friends about yesterday's conversations with Sirius and Dumbledore concerning his parents and their chosen profession.  
  
In another area, Fred and George were deep in their own conversation.  
  
"Fred, it's already March. We have less than four months left to pull it off."  
  
"George, you know I love a good prank as much as the next bloke. But do you remember the last time we tried it? Do you have any recollection at all of barely escaping from the dungeon with our lives? I think Snape was on to us too!"  
  
"Snape shmape!"  
  
"George, I want to graduate! Besides, I think we did everything right last time we cast the spell. I think that the castle itself stopped us from pulling it off."  
  
"Fred, don't be daft. With all of its secrets, the castle would love it if we could pull this off."  
  
"Well I don't know."  
  
George smiled; he knew that Fred was going to give in now. "We have to go out on top. Are you a wizard or a mouse?"  
  
Now Fred was grinning too. "All right. We'll try again during our next potions class."  
  
The day's classes went smoothly enough. If it was possible though, Hermione was taking more notes and studying harder than ever before. Harry and Ron never knew if a simple "All right" directed towards Hermione would be returned with a smile, a frown, tears, a five minute lecture, or shouting. Fortunately whenever Ron and Harry were tired of dealing with Hermione, such as on this particular evening, all they had to do was avoid the library.  
  
This evening Ron and Harry were passing alternating between Exploding Snap and Wizard's Chess. Harry was tired of talking about what his parents might have done for a living and he just wanted to take his mind off of it. Neither of the two friends noticed the twins' mysterious absence.  
  
"Fred, we didn't make any mistakes last time. What do we do differently tomorrow?"  
  
"Nothing George. You know how complicated this spell is. Maybe we said one syllable wrong or maybe you coughed --- "  
  
"I did not!"  
  
"So let's just do the exact same spell the exact same way. I'm just not sure about doing it during class. It narrows down the possible suspects too much for my liking."  
  
"Nah, you'll see, it'll work. They wouldn't think we'd be so stupid as to do it in class. Besides, Lee's all set to provide the distraction tomorrow."  
  
Breakfast the next day was a quieter affair than it had been the previous day. Harry was talked out. On top of that Hermione was on edge making Ron and Harry nearly afraid to speak. Sitting next to them, Fred and George didn't want to attract any attention to them. Mostly, the older Gryffindors were sitting around poking at their breakfasts. Hermione stood and curtly announced that it was time to leave before they were all late for their first class.  
  
Fred and George were only concerned about their second class of the day but nonetheless; they too got up and went to class.  
  
Finally, the twins found themselves sitting in Potions waiting for Lee to do his part. They didn't have to wait long. Shortly after Snape made them start brewing the day's potion, Lee's cauldron boiled over. This had the predictable effect of making the Potions Master rush to Lee's side to properly berate the Gryffindor in front of everyone.  
  
Fred and George were practically at the other end of the room waiting for this signal. Everyone was watching Snape yell at Lee so no one saw the Weasley twins cast their spell.  
  
When class ended, a dejected Fred, George and Lee made their way to the Great Hall.  
  
"Nothing happened."  
  
"Thanks Lee. I didn't notice that before you pointed it out."  
  
"Come on Fred. Don't take it out on him."  
  
"You're right. But I still can't believe that it didn't work."  
  
But it did.  
  
  
  
A/N -Share your thoughts with me 


	49. Dark Dreams

A/N - JKR owns everything familiar. Me --- not so much.  
  
A/N -Sako - I'm sorry. I wasn't singling you out - otherwise I wouldn't have answered your question. I should have been clearer; I was just trying to explain why I ignored most of them.  
  
A/N - Lady - Fair question. I know exactly how it's going to end. Besides that I have a laundry list of things that need to happen before then but basically I'm winging it trying to cross things off my checklist. Work/school takes up much time lately - sorry for longest ever delay.  
  
Chapter 49  
  
Dark Dreams  
  
At lunch that day, every face in the Great Hall showed various levels of emotions as Dumbledore once again stood in front of the students to announce that, "all Potions classes are temporarily cancelled until further notice but at least for the rest of this week."  
  
"Bloody brilliant!"  
  
"Huzzah!"  
  
"Hoorah!"  
  
Many gleeful shouts erupted from the four house tables. Harry was slightly surprised but nevertheless pleased to notice that many of the Slytherins were joining in the celebration. Fortunately for them, the thundering applause and shouts in the Great Hall was so loud that the Weasley twins drew no attention to themselves. Only Harry and Lee, one who knew of the twins' guilt and the other who immediately suspected them, overheard their conversation.  
  
"George, don't celebrate too soon."  
  
"Why not?"  
  
"Classes were cancelled last time and we didn't get it right then."  
  
"Don't worry about it - I'm sure we got it this time. Besides, last time we were the first to know that it didn't work."  
  
Harry narrowed his eyes. "What did you two do?" Harry looked from one twin to the other trying to read their expressions.  
  
"Us?" the twins asked simultaneously both wearing an innocent look that hadn't fooled anybody since they turned six years old.  
  
Harry's question had attracted the attention of both Ron and Hermione. Hermione wasn't in the least bit interested in the conversation. Harry knew that she was probably trying to figure out how much extra studying she would have to do for the OWLs to make up for any missed Potions lessons. Ron, on the other hand, was extremely interested.  
  
"Tell us," he practically pleaded with his older brothers. "What's the fun of a prank if no one knows what you did?"  
  
The twins laughed heartily. "Don't worry Ronnikins," Fred began. "I'm sure if the prank went right - whoever did it - that everyone will find out shortly what it was."  
  
George was grinning from ear to ear. "I wonder where Snape is?"  
  
His twin answered, "Yeah, I'd like to see the look on his face right about now." This thought caused Lee and the twins to howl with laughter once again.  
  
Since Potions was cancelled the Gryffindor's found themselves with extra time throughout the week. Harry decided to use the time for extra Quidditch practices. Even though the practices were getting more intense by the day, no one was complaining. They all knew that if they beat Hufflepuff then the Quidditch Cup would be theirs for the taking. They would be the only team to go undefeated.  
  
The rest of the week brought very few surprises. On Saturday most of the school made their way down to the Quidditch pitch to watch the second to the last game of the year. Syltherin trounced Ravenclaw in their last game of their season. The Gryffindor's knew that that put Slytherin in second place. Not that the members of the Gryffindor Quidditch team needed any extra incentive to practice hard, but if they did ensuring Slytherin didn't win the Cup sure provided it.  
  
At dinner that night in the Great Hall Harry, Ron and Hermione started commenting on things they had been noticing all week.  
  
Hermione started with a comment about Draco. "I know he doesn't have many friends in Slytherin any more but it seems like they're getting more and more hostile towards him." This comment caused Ron and Harry to look over to the Slytherin table. Draco was sitting by himself at the end of the table nearest to the staff. Harry couldn't help but to wonder if Draco purposely chose that seat for the extra protection the staff offered him. Harry also remembered the dream he had a week ago. Harry was eying the older members of Slytherin wondering if any of them had already become Death Eaters. Harry made a mental note to talk to Draco about his dream soon.  
  
Ron was the one to mention how rare it was for Snape to take his meals with the rest of the staff and students lately. And indeed, as he had been so often this week, Snape was nowhere to be found. Potions' classes were still cancelled but the trio still didn't know why. The twins refused to say anything and Lee deferred to the twins whenever anyone asked him what he knew about the Snape mystery. The trio lingered in the Great Hall musing about what Ron's brothers had done. They had a good time discussing the possibilities until Hermione turned the conversation towards the OWLs and how much father behind they would be now.  
  
The rest of the evening was spent in their Common Room. Harry had already decided to send Hedwig to Draco tomorrow so he could tell him about his dream last week. Hermione was, of course, studying. Ron and Harry were playing Exploding Snap. After Ron got his eyebrows singed for the third time, Harry stood up and declared he was going up to bed.  
  
Harry lay awake for hours. He heard each one of his roommates come in and get ready for bed. He could tell when each of them fell asleep. He could even tell whenever one them was dreaming. He smiled to himself when he heard Neville mumble in his sleep, "Take that Snape, and that, and that." It was hours before Harry fell asleep. And just like the previous weekend, it was not a peaceful sleep.  
  
His dream began with Voldemort talking to the Lestranges'. "It's been one week my faithful servants. How is your plan coming along?"  
  
"Things are proceeding well, My Lord." She paused allowing her husband to continue.  
  
"We are going to test our plan tomorrow, My Lord."  
  
"Tell me how you are planning on doing that."  
  
"Well My Lord," the wife answered first. "The Death Eater at Hogwarts is going to help us. He's going to be alone all day tomorrow and we're going to test our plan by trying to kidnap him."  
  
The Lestranges stood with their heads bowed. They anxiously awaited Voldemort's reaction to their plan.  
  
"I like it. You two have once again pleased me." Voldemort muttered some incantation and although Harry couldn't see and results he did notice that the couple both broke into wide smiles and offered their thanks. Voldemort dismissed them and began speaking to his pet snake. Harry understood every word of the evil wizard's hissing and spitting.  
  
"Nagini, the time is drawing near. This time our deeds will be so great that Muggles and those who refuse to join us will be remembering my last rise with longing and fondness. No one will escape. And Harry Potter will finally meet his parents."  
  
Harry's screams woke not only himself but also every single last male Gryffindor. Ron refused to leave Harry's side. He put Dean and Seamus in charge of sending the other Gryffindor's back to their own rooms.  
  
"Nightmare" was the only response the fifth year boys would give when yet another groggy Gryffindor would stumble to their door asking what was going on.  
  
Ron thought an eternity had passed before Harry was finally able to sit up. "What did you dream about this time mate?"  
  
Harry only shook his head. "I'll tell you tomorrow. I don't want to have to tell it twice, once to you and then once to Hermione."  
  
"You mean three times, right? You have to tell Dumbledore."  
  
Harry didn't want to fight right now so he just shrugged and told Ron he was going to try to go back to sleep. In reality, he didn't sleep. He didn't even try to sleep. Although the dream had given him more than one thing to think about, he constantly found his thoughts returning to the Death Eater they kept mentioning at Hogwarts. Snape had shown his true colors at Christmas. Surely he couldn't talk his way out of that one with Voldemort. But if it wasn't Snape, then there really was a Death Eater in the school. But who?  
  
Harry realized that he must have finally drifted off to sleep because he woke up when he heard Ron getting dressed for breakfast. Harry told Ron to wait for him down in the Common Room. Ron was not the least little bit surprised to find Hermione already down there studying. Twenty minutes later the three friends went down to breakfast together.  
  
Ron and Harry were careful to steer themselves to seats far away from anyone else so that they could talk freely. They were barely seated when Ron started in on Harry. "Spill it mate. What did you dream about last night?"  
  
Hermione's jaw was hanging open. She recovered enough to start asking questions. "Harry, was it about Voldemort?"  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
Ron and Hermione both paled visibly. Harry was trying not to look at them. He started poking at his food and looking around the Great Hall. When he glanced up at the staff table he noticed that the headmaster was watching him. Harry found himself unable to hold the old wizard's gaze. He turned his attention back to his breakfast, which was turning cold.  
  
After a little prodding, Harry told his two friends about both of his dreams.  
  
Hermione was the first one to find her voice. "Harry, you have to tell Dumbledore." Ron was nodding his approval of her suggestion.  
  
"No."  
  
"No?"  
  
"No. At least not yet. Dumbledore always keeps things from me but expects me to be forward and honest with him. I'm going to figure out what's going on."  
  
They argued for another ten minutes about whether or not Harry should go to Dumbledore but Ron and Hermione eventually gave up sensing that they could not convince Harry to change his mind. Ron started on a different tactic.  
  
"How are we going to find out what your dreams mean Harry?"  
  
Hermione didn't need any prodding to jump on the bandwagon. "Yes. How are we going to figure out who the Death Eater is?"  
  
Now it was Harry's turn to be in shock. "You mean you two are still willing to help me?"  
  
"Don't be daft mate. Just because we think you should tell Dumbledore doesn't mean that we're not going to help you."  
  
Harry looked to Hermione for confirmation. She smiled and asked, "So what's our plan?"  
  
Harry smiled at his two friends and finally delved into his breakfast. They spent the rest of breakfast trying to develop a plan for the day. They decided that it probably wasn't a student because they wouldn't be as sure of their schedule as the staff would be. Even though Hermione defended Snape fervently, Harry and Ron insisting on seeing him today just to be sure it wasn't him.  
  
"Honestly, won't you two ever trust him? Dumbledore trusts him after all."  
  
Ron was shaking his head. "Hermione, think about how perfect it would be if Snape was a Death Eater. What if Voldemort told him to fight on our side during the Christmas attack to ensure he had Dumbledore's trust? What if he's not really a double agent but just pretending to be one? Don't you think it's odd that Voldemort knows almost everything but he doesn't know about Snape? He's not what you would call sentimental - doesn't it strike you as odd that he hasn't killed Snape just in case?"  
  
Hermione was still shaking her head. She turned to Harry. "What do you think?"  
  
"Ron," Harry said while wearing a half smiling, half astonished look on his face. "You said the name."  
  
Ron looked resolved. "I told you before. I've had it. If he wants to kill me then he can kill me but we're not living in fear of that monster any longer. Now let's go find Snape."  
  
Hermione and Harry were more than slightly surprised as they stood up and followed Ron out of the Great Hall. They had almost caught up to Ron when the headmaster moved to block their path.  
  
"Harry, I'd like a word with you if you please."  
  
Harry looked over at Hermione. "Catch up with Ron and wait for me in the Great Hall. I won't be long." Hermione nodded and went to catch up to Ron.  
  
Harry silently followed Dumbledore up to his office. After greeting Fawkes Harry took his customary seat in front of the Headmaster's desk. Harry knew what was coming but he was going to stick to his resolve.  
  
"Harry," the Headmaster began. "Is there anything you'd like to tell me?"  
  
Harry didn't miss a beat. "No."  
  
"I see." Harry wasn't looking at his Headmaster. However he was sure that Dumbledore was giving him a piercing stare and strongly doubted that, if he chose to look, he would find any twinkle in the familiar blue eyes.  
  
"Harry, I need to be sure you understand how important it is that we share information. Although we will win, defeating Voldemort won't be easy. We have to work together. All of us."  
  
Dumbledore paused but Harry remained silent so he continued.  
  
"Now I know that at times it seems like I'm not telling you things but please believe that I share everything I can with you."  
  
Once again, Harry felt almost certain that Dumbledore could read minds. Harry found his resolve to stay silent weakening. He knew it was almost too late so he simply asked, "Is that all?"  
  
Dumbledore continued to study Harry's face. Harry thought he almost looked sad when he finally nodded indicating Harry could go.  
  
It took him next to no time to find Ron and Hermione. It was agreed that they would go find Snape just to put an end to that argument before trying to find the rest of the staff one at a time. As they made their way down to the dungeons they decided that if they found Snape they would ask a question about their latest Potions essay.  
  
None of the three were ready for what they found down in the dungeons.  
  
The Potions lab was gone!  
  
"I don't understand," Hermione was the first one to comment.  
  
"Where did it go?" Ron asked.  
  
"Maybe we took a wrong turn," Harry suggested.  
  
"Harry," Hermione began in a tone suggesting a lecture was coming. "We've had class down here for five years. I think we know the way."  
  
"Fine then, you suggest something better."  
  
"I've got it!" Ron shouted.  
  
"What?" Harry asked.  
  
"Come on." Ron said as he started running back the way they came. Ron wouldn't answer any questions that Harry and Hermione shouted at them. He just kept running. He ran all the way back to the Common Room.  
  
Once inside he scanned the room while Harry and Hermione stood behind him catching their breath. Ron spotted what he was looking for and led his friends over to one of the corners.  
  
"Hello Fred, George. Guess what just happened to us?"  
  
Fred and George looked liked they were going to burst. Apparently they had been waiting none to patiently for someone to discover their secret.  
  
As understanding slowly dawned on Harry, the look on his face became one of total awe. "Did you two do that?"  
  
"Yup."  
  
"Bloody brilliant!" Ron was amazed at his brothers.  
  
"So where is it?" Harry asked.  
  
Fred and George looked at each other before Fred answered.  
  
"We don't know."  
  
"What are you all talking about?" Hermione wasn't following the conversation. Her mind didn't focus on rule breaking as much as her compatriots. Harry doubted she could easily comprehend an act as subversive as what Fred and George had apparently pulled off. He couldn't help chuckling to himself, which earned him a glare from Hermione.  
  
Ron turned back to his brothers. "Come on you two. Out with it. Tell us everything."  
  
The twins' didn't need much goading. Harry could tell that they were anxious to brag about their prank.  
  
George started. "We enchanted Snape's classroom to move to a different location inside the castle on the hour, every hour."  
  
Ron, Hermione and Harry were all stunned. Ron and Harry wore identical awe- struck expressions.  
  
Hermione, however, was not as impressed. "How will we get ready for our OWLs? Is that even safe? What if ---" Four voices all shouting "Hermione!" successfully cut off her train of thought.  
  
Fred continued the tale. "We've been working on this for a very long time. In fact we even tried it once before."  
  
Harry thought he knew exactly when. "You mean it was you two that caused all those animals to appear a while back?" Harry was nearly doubled over with laughter remembering back to when he was "summoned" to the dungeon in his animagus form.  
  
The five friends spent a little bit longer talking about the wondrous feat that the twins pulled off. Eventually Ron, Harry and Hermione made their way back outside the Common Room trying to figure out what they were going to do now that they didn't know if they could ever find Snape and his classroom. Harry also had to admit that he didn't know when the test was going to take place so just because they saw one person in the afternoon didn't mean that that wasn't the Death Eater who was going to be "kidnapped" in the evening.  
  
Ron commented on how glad he was now that they hadn't found Snape. "Could you imagine how much nastier he probably is now? I think Dumbledore cancelled Potions for our safety more than anything else."  
  
Hermione broke into their thoughts. "What do we do now?"  
  
Accepting that he was at a loss, Harry finally decided to go to Dumbledore. As he opened the door to the Headmaster's office, he found himself unprepared for the sight that greeted him. 


	50. Tough Talk

A/N - JKR owns everything familiar. Me --- not so much.  
  
A/N -Read, enjoy, review. Most importantly though, remember to enjoy!  
  
Chapter 50  
  
Tough Talk  
  
"You!"  
  
Harry had obviously surprised the wizard in the room. But he recovered soon enough.  
  
"Potter! You would do well to remember your manners when you address a member of the staff. Ten points from Gryffindor for your insolent tone."  
  
Harry knew he had to take a few seconds to calm down before he spoke. When he was ready he asked, "Where is the Headmaster?"  
  
"I don't know Potter. Why don't you look in his office?" While he was speaking, Snape continued to pour over whatever current concoction he was currently brewing.  
  
"I am" Harry replied as he turned and walked back out of the door he had just entered. If what Fred and George told him was true, the Headmaster's office would return - or more precisely the Potions Lab would move on to a new location - in an hour. Not wanting to wait outside the stone gargoyle for the next hour, Harry returned to his Common Room. He walked over to Ron immediately.  
  
Ron looked up from his book about the Chudley Cannons. "What happened mate? Why are you back so soon?"  
  
"I'll tell you in a second. Where's Hermione?"  
  
"I'll give you one guess." Ron answered with a smile.  
  
Harry groaned. He decided he could tell Hermione later after she returned from the library. "Guess what I saw when I opened the door to Dumbledore's office?"  
  
"Em --- Dumbledore?"  
  
"Nope. Snape."  
  
"Snape? Why wasn't he in the Potions Lab trying to set things right?"  
  
"He was."  
  
It took a few seconds for Ron to put everything together. Harry saw the recognition form on his face before they both subsided into fits of laughter. This had the effect of getting the attention of several occupants of the Common Room, including Ron's older brothers.  
  
"What gives?" asked Fred when he and George had made their way over.  
  
Ron and Harry had almost managed to catch their breath but upon seeing the twins they broke down again into more laughing fits.  
  
"Mental." George said to his twin while looking at Ron and Harry. However as soon as Ron and Harry had calmed down enough to tell the twins what Harry had just seen, they too collapsed into one big heap of laughter.  
  
The rest of the day passed quietly enough. Hermione had returned soon after the four had finally managed to calm themselves. She didn't find the tale nearly as amusing as Harry's other audiences. Instead she browbeat everyone into studying for his or her OWLs and NEWTs respectively.  
  
"Dinner time," announced Harry after they had been studying for what Ron and Harry thought had been forever and a day.  
  
"Finally," said Ron as he stood up and started putting his things away.  
  
If Ron and Harry thought that they were done studying for the night, they were sadly mistaken.  
  
Hermione had wolfed down her meal and was sitting at the table reading a book entitled "Really Advanced Transfiguration" while waiting for Ron and Harry to finish eating. When she noticed that the boys' were almost done she started in.  
  
"Do you two want to finish studying in the library or the Tower?"  
  
Ron almost choked on his apple pasty. "What are you talking about? We are done studying Hermione."  
  
"No we're not."  
  
Ron continued. "It's Sunday. We've been studying most of the day. We need a little time to relax before starting another week of class."  
  
Hermione glared at Ron thereby giving him her best imitation of McGonagall. "Ron, do you want to get any OWLs at all?"  
  
"What's that supposed to mean?"  
  
Harry stood up. You didn't have to be best friends with these two for five years to sense that a major argument was about to ensue. Declaring himself the unofficial peacemaker for the day, Harry decided on a course of action.  
  
"Let's split the difference."  
  
"How," a skeptical Hermione asked.  
  
"Let's spend the evening working on the practical portions of the OWLs. We can work on Transfiguration, DADA and Charms."  
  
Harry watched his two friends closely waiting for their reactions.  
  
Hermione was the first to agree. Soon afterwards Ron also agreed and so that's just how the three spent the rest of their weekend. Mainly, Harry's goal was to stay out of the way while Ron and Hermione worked off some stored up frustration by hexing each other. It didn't take long for Ron and Hermione to tire each other out so the three turned in fairly early to be rested for the upcoming week.  
  
After Quidditch practice on Tuesday night, Harry flew over to the stands instead of joining his team in the locker room. He pointed his new broom towards the ground and landed near a large black dog that was wagging its tail.  
  
"Hello Sirius."  
  
POP  
  
"Hello Harry," Sirius responded while pulling his godson into a tight hug.  
  
They chatted amicably for a couple of minutes before Harry finally decided to take the initiative. "Sirius, I'm always glad to see you but I get the feeling that there's something more that brought you here."  
  
Sirius studied his godson for a couple of minutes before answering. "Well there is, and then again there isn't."  
  
"You've been spending too much time with Dumbledore," Harry muttered. He was slightly surprised that Sirius didn't even crack a smile.  
  
"What's wrong?"  
  
Sirius sighed, "I don't know Harry. That's just it. You won't tell us."  
  
"What do you mean?" Harry asked even though he was pretty sure that he knew the answer to his own question.  
  
"Harry, I don't want to drag anything out of you. I want you to want to tell me." Sirius paused here to collect his thoughts and look into Harry's eyes for a few seconds. Harry, for his part, wouldn't take his eyes off the ground.  
  
"Harry, look at me."  
  
No response.  
  
"Look at me."  
  
Slowly, Harry raised his eyes to meet those of his godfather. He wasn't exactly sure how he had found out but Sirius obviously knew that Harry had been keeping his nightmares from him and the Headmaster.  
  
Sirius continued, "Harry, I know I haven't always been there for you like I should have been. As a matter of fact, I know I almost have never been here for you when you needed me." He paused to collect himself and to try to find the right next few words. Harry was staring at the ground again. Part of him wanted to interrupt his godfather to console him but everything he had said so far had been true and he didn't know what to say.  
  
"Harry, I need you to look at me."  
  
Again, Harry slowly raised his eyes to meet his godfather's. He was startled to see how red and shiny they were.  
  
"Harry, I know that we haven't really spent that much time together although I would like nothing more. I can't expect you to forgive me --- "  
  
This shocked Harry into talking. "Forgive you? For what?"  
  
"For what? For not being there --- For losing my temper and going after Pettigrew instead of ensuring that someone would be there for you as you grew up --- For living with the Dursley's all those years --- For not being able to protect you since you came to Hogwarts--- For not giving you a home after I escaped ---For everything."  
  
Now it was Sirius' turn to stare at the ground and Harry's turn to try to find the right words.  
  
"Sirius, I don't know what to say --- "  
  
"You don't have to say to say anything Harry," Sirius responded as he covered his face with both of his hands.  
  
It was obvious that the older wizard didn't want to be seen crying by his godson. Harry put his hand on his godfather's shoulder. "What I was going to say was that I don't know what to say to make you not blame yourself for any of that. I don't blame you Sirius."  
  
Sirius only shook his head, not answering.  
  
"Sirius, it's true we don't know each other as well as I would like, but that will come with time. I don't blame you for anything."  
  
Harry waited for a response but continued speaking when it was obvious that none was forthcoming.  
  
"If anyone is to blame Sirius it's me, not you." Whatever effect Harry was hoping for he obviously did not achieve because his last sentence resulted in Sirius shaking his head even more furiously and gulping down a couple of breaths of air.  
  
"I'm sorry Sirius. What did I say?"  
  
No answer.  
  
"Sirius, I'm really sorry for whatever I did. Please stop crying."  
  
Once again, this had the opposite effect of what Harry intended. At a total loss for what to do, Harry just waited silently for Sirius to work himself out of it. He didn't have to wait long before Sirius managed to continue what he started.  
  
"Harry, please believe me when I say that you've done nothing wrong. If you don't trust me enough to tell me everything yet, it's ok. We'll get there. I just wanted you to know that I was here if you wanted to talk about anything."  
  
This was too much for Harry to bear. It was his fault and he was going to set things right. "Sirius, it's obvious you know that I've been having nightmares recently." Sirius nodded so Harry continued.  
  
"I'm not sure why I didn't tell you and Dumbledore. It's just --- well I guess I was angry."  
  
"Angry? I thought you didn't trust me."  
  
"No Sirius, it isn't anything like that. It's kind of embarrassing to admit but I was angry that you and Dumbledore were still keeping things from me while expecting me to tell you all everything. Ron and Hermione have been after me to talk to one or both of you about my dreams but I was just being stubborn. I thought that I could deal with Voldemort myself. Honestly Sirius, I had no idea that you'd take it this way. I do trust you. My dad trusted you to be his best friends and that's good enough for me."  
  
Sirius pulled Harry into a tight (but manly) hug. "You've given me a lot to think about tonight Harry, thank you."  
  
"For what?"  
  
"For being you son. Just for being you."  
  
They both sat there quiet and perfectly still for a few minutes. An unspoken agreement between them to consider the other's words, both men got to their feet and slowly began walking back to the castle.  
  
Although Harry went to all of his classes on the following day, his professors constantly chided him for not paying attention. Harry found his thoughts constantly returning to his conversation the night before with his godfather. He had known he was being childish by not telling him and Dumbledore about his nightmares but he had no idea how deeply his actions had affected Sirius. He also reflected on the irony of how he was protesting their not treating him like an adult through childish actions. All in all, by the end of the day, he was less than pleased with himself. He decided to set things right that very day.  
  
At dinner that night, Harry approached the staff table.  
  
Professor McGonagall was the first one to notice Harry standing there. "Potter, what can we do for you?"  
  
"I want to ask Professor Dumbledore something if I might."  
  
The old wizard eyed Harry over his half-mooned spectacles with the typical twinkle in his eyes. "Yes Harry, what can I do for you?"  
  
"Professor, I was wondering if I could talk to you and Padfoot tonight?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "Your godfather is a free man, Harry. You may refer to him as Sirius in public. But to answer your question I do believe that can be arranged. Why don't you come up around nine o'clock?"  
  
"See you then." Harry responded as he went back to his table.  
  
At ten minutes before nine Harry made his way to the Headmaster's office. He found Sirius and Dumbledore both waiting for him. Sirius quickly engulfed his godson into an embrace before returning to his position by the fireplace.  
  
Harry took a seat and began. "I know I should have told you earlier and I'm sorry but I'm here now and I'll tell you about my recent nightmares."  
  
Sirius and Dumbledore occasionally interrupted Harry to ask a question trying to glean every possible detail from his dreams. When he finished, he sat quietly waiting to see if the two other wizards were going to tell him anything in return or --- more likely --- chastise him from keeping secrets about something as important as Voldemort and his activities.  
  
To Harry's surprise neither of those things happened. Dumbledore was surveying Harry and quickly answered the questions Harry was waiting to find out. "Well Harry, thank you for coming and talking to us about this. I trust you will continue to do so in the future. And now since tonight is a school night, if that's all --- "  
  
Harry briefly looked to his godfather before getting to his feet. He made his way quickly back to his room.  
  
The rest of the week passed without incident. The school was buzzing about the Quiddich game that was going to take place on Saturday. Slytherin and Ravenclaw were going to play the second to the last game of the year. It was an important game. If Ravenclaw won then there was no way that Slytherin could win the House Cup. However if Slytherin won they would finish the season with a 2-1 record and would have a chance of winning if Gryffindor lost their last game. Almost everyone was talking about the upcoming game.  
  
Unfortunately for the Gryffindors, no amount of cheering could change the outcome of that game on Saturday. It was all Slytherin --- all day. Cho Chang did manage to catch the Golden Snitch before Draco Malfoy but that didn't affect the end result. Slytherin was leading by over two hundred points before Cho caught the Snitch. The rest of the Ravenclaw team was too new to compete with Malfoy's teammates and broomsticks.  
  
The Gryffindor team was all sitting together watching the outcome from the stands. Ron was the one that did the math for the team, although they all knew it already. "That means that both the Slytherins and the Hufflepuffs could finish the year with 2-1 records. If we beat Hufflepuff then we'll be the only House with a 3-0 record. If we lose to Hufflepuff by more than seventy points then they'll win the House Cup."  
  
"At least Slytherin can't win the Cup this year," Alicia was commenting. "I'm so glad that we beat them so badly last term." The reminder of that game and the look on Snape's face brought smiles to the faces of the entire team.  
  
Fred spoke next. "What's the problem? All we have to do is win the next game."  
  
George eagerly answered, "That's right. That way it's a non-issue. Now come on - let's get back to Gryffindor Tower. I think we've all earned a little break from our studies tonight so that's exactly what we're going to get."  
  
Fred didn't need any more encouragement. He signaled something or other to Lee Jordan who seemed to understand the message immediately. He shouted into his microphone, "Gryffindors, Common Room, now!"  
  
Out of the entire Gryffindor House, Hermione was the only one who seemed the least bit put out by the idea of not being able to spend his or her Saturday night studying. But even she relented when all four of the Weasley's started comparing her to Percy. (Even though she had always gotten along with Percy, she did recognize how few friends mostly because he put studying above his friends.)  
  
On his way to Gryffindor Tower, Harry decided to stop by the Owlery and send Hedwig to Sirius inviting him and Remus to the party. He scrawled a quick note saying that if they couldn't come it was okay but that they were welcome to drop by if able.  
  
When Harry got to the Common Room, the party was just starting up. The twins were nowhere in sight. Apparently they were on a "secret mission" and would return shortly. Harry could only imagine what they would bring with them. The Creevey brothers had managed to rig up some music and a few people were starting to dance in the middle of the room. Harry and Ron decided to do their parts and go to the kitchen for food.  
  
In next to no time the party was going full blast. The twins returned with enough butterbeer to go around for everyone. They also returned with plenty of snacks but this late into the year all of the Gryffindors knew better than to touch any food from the twins. Fred and George were hoping that after a few butterbeers that some people would forget what food they brought and eat it by accident.  
  
Sirius and Remus did in fact make it to the party. They said their hellos to everyone before grabbing a butterbeer and taking in the scene. Sirius noticed that the twins looked downcast so they went over to ask about it.  
  
"The word is out," Fred started.  
  
"No one is fooled by our treats no matter how we disguise them." George finished.  
  
Sirius and Remus were both sporting large grins.  
  
"Amateurs," Sirius commented to his old school friend.  
  
"Definitely," Remus responded.  
  
Fred and George were unsure how to respond to these harsh insults. But they knew they had to defend their honor. Marauders or no --- no one could call the twin's amateurs. "Now wait just a minute --- "  
  
Remus started laughing. "Calm down boys. We mean no disrespect to you or your pranking abilities. It's just that you need to think outside of the box a little bit."  
  
When the twins didn't answer, Sirius picked up the slack. "If the Gryffindor's don't trust your offerings, go to someone else."  
  
Fred and George wore a matching expression of disbelief. Fred spoke first. "If our own House doesn't trust our goodies why would anyone else?"  
  
Remus answered, "Because they won't know it's from you."  
  
Sirius waved them all to lean in closer. "Here's what you need to do --- "  
  
Everyone else at the party was having an equally fun time, even if they weren't learning as much as the twins were. People were munching on the snacks (only the snacks they knew to be safe though), drinking butterbeer, dancing, enjoying the music, or simply enjoying each other's company and a night off from studying. Things in the Gryffindor Tower had been so tense lately that the younger students refused to attend the party at all until Hermione promised that she wouldn't yell at anyone that night for being loud.  
  
Everyone had a great time and the party lasted well into the night. Harry was one of the last to make his way up to his bed so his roommates let him sleep in the next day. It was Hedwig, actually, that woke him.  
  
His owl was hooting at him to remove the letter from her leg. He took the note from his owl's leg and read it.  
  
"Dear Harry,  
  
After your breakfast today, please come to my office. There are things we need to discuss.  
  
Albus Dumbledore"  
  
From the time that Harry was showering through breakfast he couldn't help but wonder what the Headmaster wanted. He was fairly certain that he had told them everything on Wednesday evening. Surely the Headmaster wasn't angry about the party --- after all --- the Gryffindors had done much worse in the past and the party wasn't even his idea.  
  
All in all, he had to admit to himself that he had no idea what this meeting was about. Harry sat across from Ron and Hermione eating as fast as was reasonably possible. Since he didn't know what the meeting was about yet, he decided not to tell his friends about the meeting yet. Instead he told them that he would find them soon after he took care of a few things.  
  
He quickly made his way to Dumbledore's office. He entered to find Sirius and Remus both there as well as McGonagall and Dumbledore. Harry was more than a little taken aback at the number of those present. He glanced quickly at everyone in the room before walking over to the fireplace and settling his gaze at the Headmaster.  
  
"Hello Harry, thank you for coming."  
  
Harry didn't answer.  
  
Dumbledore lowered his hands and surveyed Harry through his half-moon glasses. "It is time," he said, "for me to tell you what I should have told you five years ago, Harry. Please sit down. I am going to tell you everything."  
A/N - Please don't sue me - The ending of this chapter is from one of the released excerpts from JKR's book 5. 


	51. Appeasing Answers

A/N - JKR owns everything familiar. Me --- not so much.  
  
A/N -Read, enjoy, review. Most importantly though, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 51  
  
Appeasing Answers  
  
Harry knew for a scientific certainty that his jaw had dropped and his mouth was hanging open but he didn't care. He continued to sit absolutely still and gaze at the Headmaster. He would have held the old wizard's gaze and remained perfectly still for an eternity if Sirius hadn't put his arm around his shoulder.  
  
"Harry, are you ok?" his godfather asked of him.  
  
Harry, for his part, nodded an affirmative response but still didn't remove his gaze from the Headmaster. He needed desperately to hear what was coming next. He needed to know that this wasn't some cruel dream. He sat there gazing at the elderly wizard behind the half-moon spectacles.  
  
"Harry," the headmaster began. "Everyone in this room knows a part of this story. Some, better than others. No one knows the entire tale. I beg of you that you let us complete this story - as best as we know how - before you question us. I assure you that we will try to answer your questions when we are done."  
  
Everyone in the office turned to watch for Harry's response. The fifteen year old boy nodded his almost imperceptible response. Fawkes flew over and landed on his shoulder apparently offering his support for what was to come.  
  
"Harry, you come from a long line of pure-blood wizards." After this first sentence Harry spent nearly all of his self control not interrupting the head master. He knew his mother was Muggle born, didn't he? What he did know was that this was going to be longest Sunday of his life.  
  
Dumbledore ignored or didn't notice Harry's reaction to the first sentence as he continued the tale. "The Potter's have a long history of good deeds and service throughout the wizarding world. Your grandfather, his father and indeed his father were all Minister's of Magic at one time or another. There is no doubt in my mind that James would have easily won this role for himself at an early age."  
  
Harry didn't see all the occupants of the office nodding their agreements to Dumbledore's last statement. His gaze remained fixed on the headmaster.  
  
"Your mother," he continued, "also comes from a pure wizarding family. They sent her to be adopted at an early age in a Muggle orphanage and she grew up believing that the Evans' were her natural parents. She didn't learn differently until after she came to Hogwarts when she received an anonymous letter telling her otherwise. After a long and thoughtful decision making process, she decided not to try to find the identity of her birth parents so all I can tell you is what was in the letter. Basically all it said was that she was born into a pure wizarding family but that she gave no signs of any magic ability. The letter said that the parents didn't want to risk her facing the torments of life as a squib so they sent her to live with Muggles without anyone being the wiser. The only other contents of the letter were that they were glad she had been accepted and enrolled in Hogwarts.  
  
"When your parents were here they made quite the dashing couple. They had a magnificent wedding less than a year after they graduated. I was honored that they asked me to perform the ceremony, which was held right here at Hogwarts. Almost nine months later, Voldemort killed all four of your grandparents. They were vacationing together when Voldemort went after them. It was that revolting attack which finally convinced your parents to go into hiding using a rather specialized charm. I believe you already know the rest of that story so let me go back to their last few months at Hogwarts.  
  
"Your father knew what he was going to do when he graduated since the time he was about five years old. The tradition of his family was to become an Unspeakable. Like you, your father also bore the weight of the wizarding world on his shoulders. It's an agreed upon fact among respected wizards that all of the best Ministers of Magic were once Unspeakables. You see, only an Unspeakable knows what an Unspeakable does. No one, not even a Minister of Magic, gets briefed on their mission. So unless the Minister of Magic used to be an Unspeakable, he or she could never use them to their utmost capabilities. Your father was expected to become a Minister of Magic. And therefore, because he was not capable of giving less than his best efforts, he always knew he had to become an Unspeakable after graduation."  
  
Harry remembered his agreement not to interrupt the Headmaster. Even if he did there was no way he could possibly narrow down his questions to just one or two or even twenty. His head was spinning. He just sat their numbly waiting for Dumbledore to continue.  
  
"Well, for her part, there was absolutely no way that your mother could survive not knowing what her husband did for a living. She didn't even think twice about it. I am certain that the second she accepted James' marriage proposal she knew what she would be doing after graduation. For her, there really was no choice just as your father had no real choice. That, as you know, bothered them greatly and they vowed to each other not to put you in the same position. And that is why we wouldn't tell you their job earlier. I'm not sure that they would even agree with my telling you now. However, you have endured and accomplished so much for our world that it just no longer seems appropriate to keep things from you."  
  
Harry, as still as ever, waited for the Headmaster to continue. But he did not. Again it took Sirius touching his to wake him from his stupor. "Are you all right?" his godfather asked.  
  
Oddly enough, Harry had to think about the question. He did not know how to answer it. The Headmaster broke into his thoughts.  
  
"Harry, what questions do you have for us?"  
  
He actually had hundreds of questions for these people. Finally he focused on something from early in the session.  
  
"You said everyone here had their own part of the story. What are the other parts?"  
  
Dumbledore's eyes were twinkling as much as ever. "An excellent observation, Harry. Minerva, why don't you start?"  
  
"Harry, I met Lily's parents on a couple of occasions. The first time was soon after she got her letter. Every summer, someone is responsible for following the situation with the new students who receive their letters. For example, that's how we knew so quickly that you weren't receiving your letters." Here, Professor McGonagall paused waiting for some feedback. When she realized that Harry wasn't going to provide her any, she continued.  
  
"They weren't sure that it wasn't some colossal joke." This statement rang true with Harry. He remembered his own reaction when he first met Hagrid. He made a mental note to ask Hermione later on about her reaction as well as that of her parents'. His Head of House continued.  
  
"Anyway I went out to speak with Lily and her family about Hogwarts. They were the nicest people. I so hoped Lily would end up in Gryffindor. When they finally believed me, they were excited about Lily attending the school. All except Lily's sister, that is. She was jealous. Anyway I had occasion to meet with them a few more times during the years that Lily went to school here. You would have never known that she was adopted, the way they doted on her. They loved her so much, just as they would have loved you. The last time I saw them was at the wedding. They couldn't have been happier. They loved James and were very good friends with his parent's."  
  
There was absolute silence in the room as the Transfigurations Professor wiped her eyes with the sleeve of her robe. Everyone was lost in his or her own thoughts. Finally Remus cleared his throat.  
  
"I believe I am next." He glanced to the Headmaster for confirmation. After receiving a slight nod he began.  
  
"You know how close James, Sirius and I were in school. Unfortunately all of us underestimated Pettigrew. When we came to find out, a few months after graduation, that one of us was a spy most people suspected me because of my. er. condition. I hate to admit it now but I suspected Sirius." He was looking at the floor as he said this last bit.  
  
Sirius walked over and grabbed his arm. "It's okay Moony. Those were hard times for everyone. No one knew what to think. I don't blame you, not even a little bit." Lupin smiled and seemed to feel better about himself. Sirius crossed back to the other side of the room to be next to Harry.  
  
Lupin continued speaking, "James and Lily, I think never really believed that any of their friends would betray them. Those two had a hard time seeing anything except the good in people. They obviously didn't suspect Sirius because they were going to make them their Secret Keeper. Since they ended up making it Pettigrew we know they didn't suspect him. As for me, since they let me baby-sit for you right until the end I believe that they trusted me.  
  
"I spent the next thirteen years believing that Padfoot had betrayed James and Lily. You can't ever know what it was like for me during your third year thinking that Padfoot was after you. Every single day that year I awoke planning to tell Dumbledore that Padfoot was an unregistered animagus but I could never bring myself to do it. In the end, it was probably for the best that I didn't because everything worked out.  
  
"Anyway, after Sirius was arrested, Dumbledore sent you to the Dursley's that very day. Although I protested with him, I ultimately saw that he was right. I certainly couldn't take of you because of the risk that would inevitably come every month with the full moon. The ancient magic all but guaranteed your safety. Dumbledore conceded that if Petunia or Vernon raised a hand to you that we would find new arrangements. Am I correct in saying that that never happened?"  
  
It took Harry a few seconds to realize that everyone was waiting for him to answer. After his brain registered the question he nodded slightly.  
  
Lupin nodded knowingly while he resumed his tale. "I, along with other wizards and witches, would check on you periodically of course. You were so depressed and lonely growing up that at times I wished that Vernon would hit you just once so that Dumbledore would permit us to take you out of there. Anyway, things had gotten so bad for you when you were in second grade that I was finally able to interact with you soon afterwards."  
  
At these last words, Harry furrowed his eyebrows together and looked at Lupin sharply. Lupin smiled as he asked Harry, "You don't remember me from before your time at Hogwarts do you?"  
  
Harry shook his head no. Lupin had his full attention.  
  
"Harry, I don't mean to brag but who was your favorite teacher before you came to Hogwarts?"  
  
Harry didn't even have to think about it. "My third grade teacher, Mr Wolfie. He was head and shoulders above anyone else I ever had. But he moved away at the end of the school year and I was never able to ."  
  
Lupin's smile broadened as he saw recognition in Harry's eyes.  
  
"But. but. you don't look like he did."  
  
Dumbledore was the one to answer this time. "Ah yes, a simple charm if I recall correctly. We couldn't take even the slightest chance of any lingering Death Eaters figuring out who you were so I altered his appearance. However, I put a time limit on the charm so that he wouldn't be tempted to stay longer than he was allowed."  
  
Lupin threw a quick glance at the Headmaster. "That's right Harry, the morning after I left I awoke looking like my old self. While I was at your school, I wasn't able to do much about your home life. except for not sending home any notes even when you threw that pie at Dudley."  
  
Harry couldn't help but to grin at the memory. He had wondered how it was that no one at all had seen him do that. It made sense that people saw him and told Lupin who chose not to tell the Dursley's.  
  
Lupin cleared his throat. "As I was saying. I couldn't do much except for trying to make sure you had a pleasant year at school. We just wanted to help you hang in there until you came to Hogwarts."  
  
After a few seconds of silence, Sirius spoke up. "And that brings us to me."  
  
Harry, along with everyone else in the room, shifted their gaze to the man beside Harry.  
  
"I don't have any more information to tell you. The only thing else I can tell you is that I love you like you were my very own. Just like I loved Lily and James. and even Mr Wolfie here. Many people. including a few in this room. thought I would never grow up."  
  
"Amen," Professor McGonagall allowed.  
  
Sirius flicked her a quick scowl but continued. "But I was so honored when your parents asked me to be your godfather that it changed almost my entire life. As Dumbledore said when you came in here. it is time for you to know everything. That's the least we can do after everything you've done for us. I won't try to hide anything from you. I'll try to answer everything you ask me, now or later."  
  
A silence fell over the room. After a minute passed Dumbledore spoke up again. "Harry, you have been extremely quiet through most of this. I can only imagine what it's like trying to take all of this in. Pray tell us, what are thinking right now?"  
  
Harry was thoughtful for a few moments. "Is there more?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "I love how inquisitive young minds are. There is always more, Harry. But nothing else major about your family that I can think of at the moment."  
  
Something about Dumbledore's choice of words gave Harry pause. He considered exactly what the wizard had just said to him. Finally he pinpointed and voiced what struck him as slightly out of kilter. "Nothing else major about my family. what about anything else major about me?"  
  
Because Harry was holding the Headmaster's gaze, he didn't see the furtive looks that the other three occupants of the room exchanged.  
  
Dumbledore paused a few seconds before answering, "Yes Harry, there is something else major about you that we haven't shared yet. Are you ready for it?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
Sirius put his hand on Harry's shoulder. "Don't you even want to think about it Harry? You've learned a lot today. This isn't anything we can't tell you tomorrow or the next day or even next week."  
  
"I'm sure."  
  
Dumbledore took over again, "Very well then. It's about the Order of the Phoenix." Dumbledore paused to give Harry a chance to react in some way but continued quickly when he did not.  
  
"You will be called upon this year to save the Order."  
  
"You mean to join it?"  
  
"Alas, no. You will need to save it."  
  
"How will I do that sir?"  
  
"I'm afraid that I do not know precisely. Harry, do you remember what all you learned from that book that you tumbled into earlier this year?"  
  
Harry thought for a few seconds. "I think so."  
  
"Then tell me, how long can I remain to be the leader of the Order?"  
  
Harry thought back to that day in his DADA class when he entered the book. He remembered Flammel addressing the group. After casting his mind around for the memory he answered, "Every fifty years someone new has to become the leader."  
  
"Excellent as always. For anyone in the room that has lost track or may not have known, my fifty years is up this year. That means that this year I have to hand the reigns over to someone new."  
  
Harry was still a little confused. "Sir, what does that have to do with me?"  
  
Dumbledore smiled and waited patiently for Harry to put everything together in his head. Harry was looking at the other three adults in the room. Professor McGonagall looked slightly sad. Sirius looked angry. Lupin looked somewhere in between the two. Their looks told him that he was right in the conclusion that was slowly forming in his head. as improbable as it seemed.  
  
"You don't mean???"  
  
"Yes, that's right. Harry, in a ceremony similar to the one you saw I will pass the reigns of the Order of the Phoenix to you. And then you will have to er. prove yourself to the Order. as it were."  
  
"I'll have to accomplish a task?"  
  
"Yes"  
  
"What will it be?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
"Pardon?"  
  
"No one knows your task until the night of the ceremony. I will only know your task a few seconds before I publicly announce it."  
  
The all too familiar sensation of his head bursting with questions was threatening to overwhelm Harry. Finally he settled on one. "What was your task?"  
  
For the first time during the entire conversation, the twinkle was gone from the Headmaster's gaze. His expression was definitely one of sadness. "Harry, you should know that yesterday I would not have answered this question. But since we are trying to tell you everything you wish to know I will tell you what my task was. I had to defeat Grindewald."  
  
Harry's eyes bulged.  
  
"Does that mean I'll have to defeat Voldmort?"  
  
"I do not know."  
  
After a brief pause, Harry continued. "What happens if I fail my task?"  
  
"The Order will be disbanded for a period of ten years. If two members get too close to each they will be forced to duel to the death."  
  
The thought of this would have almost been too much for Harry to consider if he wasn't expecting it. He remembered this from the book. The ramification of the adults in the room not being able to get near each other for the next ten years was impossible to fully comprehend. Harry decided to start on another line of questioning.  
  
"Why don't you choose someone else to lead the Order? Someone older?"  
  
"It's not my choice to make. Indeed, it was from you that I found out that you were to be my successor."  
  
"From me? I don't understand."  
  
"The book shows itself to the next leader. It gives them a unique insight to the Order. When you told me about your experience that day, I knew that you were to be the next one in line."  
  
"So the book chose me?"  
  
"Yes, and no."  
  
"The book reveals the chosen witch or wizard."  
  
"How was I chosen then?"  
  
"The leader of the Order will be the witch or the wizard who has contributed the most to the fight against the dark forces."  
  
Harry thought about everything he had just heard. If that really was the criteria then even he had to admit that he probably did fit the guideline better than anyone else around except Dumbledore given his experiences the last few years.  
  
"When is all this going to happen?"  
  
"1 April. a week from Tuesday. After your last class go straight to the kitchens to eat. We'll leave around dinnertime to go to Hogsmeade and apparate from there."  
  
"What do I need to do between now and then to prepare myself?"  
  
McGonagall spoke up for the first time in a while. "You've been training hard in your advanced studies all year. Just keep it up. Don't overdo it though. There's no need to exhaust yourself. Just keep up your current pace."  
  
"I agree Harry," Dumbledore added. Lupin was nodding. Sirius was remaining eerily still.  
  
Harry's thoughts were interrupted once more by the elder wizard behind the half-moon spectacles. "I have no doubt that a mind as inquisitive as yours has many more pertinent questions but perhaps we should adjourn for a while and give all of this new information a chance to sink in."  
  
More on autopilot than anything else, Harry got up and walked out of the office. At Sirius' suggestion, he and his godfather spent the next couple of hours flying around the school grounds. Harry had to admit that this was the first time in his whole life that flying around didn't clear out his mind.  
  
Eventually they decided to go inside. Harry still had to finish his homework and he was getting a little hungry. He was so distracted that he wouldn't even have noticed except that he heard his stomach growling. He ate with Ron and Hermione but he didn't tell them anything about what he learned this morning. He just told them he needed some time to digest it and that he'd tell them later. They seemed to accept this and indeed were just grateful that he was up front with them instead of trying to hide something from them. Ron and Hermione chatted through the meal about various unimportant things and Harry would grunt a response every now and then.  
  
With an extreme amount of help from Ron and Hermione he was able to complete his assignments before going up to bed at a very early hour. He drew his curtains closed and laid in bed for hours and hours reflecting upon everything that he had learned that very day. He could barely believe that it had been that same day that he had learned everything about his family and his role in the Order of the Phoenix.  
  
The next eight days flew by for Harry. Somewhere during that time he had told Ron and Hermione everything he could but almost wished he hadn't. He couldn't tell them anything at all about the Order so they thought he was preoccupied about his family. His two best friends were wanting to have long and deep conversations about his family tree but he couldn't turn his thoughts from the Order. These conversations were ones he wanted to have, just not now. He vaguely was aware that Sirius was around almost all the time during those eight days. He spent the weekend having advanced lessons and flying around the grounds with Sirius.  
  
Before he knew it, the calendar said 1 April. Later, Harry would have no recollection of going to class that day. After his last class, he went down to the kitchen as Dumbledore bade him but he didn't eat hardly anything. As he walked to Dumbledore's office, he tried to think about everything the book had shown him.  
  
Dumbledore was waiting for him alone in his office. He explained that the others would meet them there. They walked to Hogsmeade in silence and apparated together to the same room Harry remembered from the book.  
  
They entered a side office together. Dumbledore gathered a few things while explaining to Harry that this was to be his office and that he'd show him around more later, if Harry wished.  
  
After quickly surveying the room Dumbledore announced, "It's time." He led Harry back into the main room.  
  
Somehow the room that was empty a minute or two prior was now full with wizards and witches. Harry surveyed the group without really taking in the sights. He recognized a few faces. He couldn't be sure but he thought that most of the people watching him seemed sad or distant. He was vaguely aware of Dumbledore introducing Harry and announcing that he was to be the next leader. Dumbledore grabbed his hand and shook his hand briefly before releasing his grip. Again, there was no hint of a twinkle in his eyes.  
  
It was the next few words that grabbed Harry's full attention.  
  
"Harry, are you ready to find out what your task is?" 


	52. Challenging Chore

A/N - JKR owns everything familiar.  
  
A/N -Read, enjoy, review. Most importantly though, enjoy!  
  
Chapter 52  
  
Challenging Chore  
  
Harry barely registered the Headmaster's last words to him. 'Harry, are you ready to find out what your task is?' He played them over in his head until he realized that everyone was watching him and waiting for his answer. If he was being honest with himself, he'd have to admit that he forgot anybody at all was in the room besides him and Dumbledore.  
  
Summoning courage that Harry wasn't sure he felt at the present time he answered, "Yes I am." He was so focused on Dumbledore that he didn't realize that the room had gotten so quiet that the occupants were almost certainly holding their collective breath. The last several days he had spent thinking about this moment. It was all going to play out in the next few seconds. What would his task be? If Dumbledore had to defeat Grindewald to prove his worth then that left little doubt what Harry would have to do didn't it?  
  
Dumbledore's voice woke Harry from his reverie.  
  
"Harry, your task is to become the leader of the Order of the Serpents."  
  
Gasps could be heard from around the room. The noise level was rising by the second. Harry definitely no longer realized that anyone else was in the room. All he could think about was the last fourteen words that Dumbledore said and what would happen to all of his friends if he failed in his seemingly impossible task. Witches and Wizards from the audience were calling out questions to Harry as well as to Dumbledore. Soon it became overly obvious that the crowd was not going to settle itself down.  
  
"SILENCE!" Dumbledore commanded.  
  
The volume and tone that Dumbledore used all but guaranteed that everyone would obey his wishes. And indeed the crowd fell silent. However, Harry barely heard Dumbledore's command.  
  
All that Harry knew was that his Headmaster was saying something or other to someone but he had no idea what he said or how long he spoke. The next thing he knew he was back in Hogsmeade walking back to Hogwarts alongside his Headmaster. He had no idea how exactly he had gotten here or how long it had taken. He vaguely recognized that he was standing in front of the Fat Lady. He briefly wondered how the portrait had swung open since he hadn't said anything but he didn't dwell on it. Instead he went straight up to his bedroom, drew the curtains around his bed, and sat perfectly still for hours thinking about the task before him.  
There was no twinkle in his eyes as Dumbledore escorted Harry back from the meeting. The young man was putting up a brave front, just like his mother and father would have done. He hadn't commented on the unfairness of it all. He hadn't even commented on how difficult this task was going to be. Unfortunately, he hadn't commented on anything at all. After letting Harry into his common room, the elder wizard knew it was time to return to his own office. If he had his way, no one would be waiting for him when he got there. But he knew that that would not be the case.  
  
When Dumbledore entered his office, he was completely unsurprised to see Minerva, Remus, Sirius and Arthur Weasley all standing around waiting to pounce as he opened his own door.  
  
And pounce they did.  
  
"How could --- "  
  
"Albus, really --- "  
  
"Dumbledore, surely --- "  
  
"Headmaster, please --- "  
  
"Settle down everyone. Please take a seat and we can talk about this calmly like the adults we are." Besides his calming tone and demeanor, he had raised his hands to settle the witch and three wizards in his office. He waited for everyone to sit down and then he took his customary seat behind his massive desk and spoke in a tired voice that almost belied his age.  
  
"Please realize, I have no more control over this than the rest of you. Also I don't like this any more than the rest of you."  
  
Sirius got up from his seat. "We can't let him do this. He'll be killed -- - or worse!" Sirius paused briefly to look for any sign of acquiescence from the Headmaster. The gaze that met Sirius' was soft but unmoving. Sirius continued. "He's been through so much. We need to spare him this. Please!" With his final plea, Sirius collapsed into his chair trying not to cry in front of everyone.  
  
Dumbledore looked sadly upon his former student. He looked nothing like the jovial prankster that once graced the halls of Hogwarts. Certainly the time in Azkaban contributed to that but anyone could see worry and sorrow etched on his face. Worry for his best friends' son. 'So much sadness,' Dumbledore thought while looking at the wizard who hadn't caught very many breaks.  
  
"Sirius, I know that's how you feel. I'm sure that's how you all feel." He paused for a moment to look at every occupant in his office before continuing. "But you must think through the ramifications. The Order's ancient magic is binding. It's more powerful than anything we know of. This means that if Harry fails to complete his task, none of us will able to be together for the next several years. I can assure each of you that Voldemort will be unstoppable in that scenario. That also means, none of us could be near Harry during that time as he became a member after his last birthday."  
  
The effects of his words were clear. Everyone became subdued as the realization set in. Harry had to complete his task. Each witch or wizard was lost in his or her own thoughts for the next few minutes. Finally, Arthur spoke up.  
  
"Albus, what else does Harry know about his task?"  
  
There was no mistaking the somewhat sad look that momentarily overtook Dumbledore's eyes. "Actually Arthur, he knows less than you all do. He became a little channelized on his task and I believe he missed the finer details that I passed along to everyone earlier tonight. He didn't feel like chatting on the way back here either I'm afraid. I escorted him up to the Gryffindor Tower where I am sure he will remain the night. In the morning, first thing, I'll talk to him again.  
  
"Minerva, it's going to fall on you to arrange Harry's schedule. I believe he's going to be missing quite a few classes."  
  
"Albus, that's the least of his problems."  
  
"I know Minerva, but I want to be able to tell him that it's being taken of. The less distractions he has the better."  
  
Sirius, who had his head buried in his hands for the last several minutes, got to his feet. "I'm going to him."  
  
Dumbledore slowly shook his head. "I'm afraid I can't allow that."  
  
"WHAT?!"  
  
"Sirius, please respect my wishes on this. I know how close you are to him. But believe me when I say that he needs some time alone to absorb this. Just give him the night. You can be here in the morning when I talk to him."  
  
Dumbledore threw a meaningful look to Remus, who took the hint. He walked over and put his hand on Sirius' shoulder. "Come on Padfoot. You know that everyone here loves Harry and is looking out for his best interest. Leave him be for the night."  
  
At first, Sirius didn't say anything. After holding his friend's gaze for a few seconds, Sirius hung his head. He collapsed in the chair again. "He's been through so much," Sirius said softly.  
  
Remus nodded his head knowingly as he once again moved beside his friend to try in vain to comfort him.  
  
Dumbledore gazed around his office before saying, "I'm afraid there's nothing more to be done tonight. Now if there's nothing else --- "  
  
The redheaded member of the group spoke up. "Molly's going to kill me. Albus, are you sure that there's nothing to be done."  
  
"We'll all help Harry any way we can but I'm afraid his knowledge of this task already usurps my own. Remind Molly how strong a young man Harry is. And also, Arthur?"  
  
"Yes?"  
  
"I'm still waiting to hear from you about that little matter we discussed earlier. I will not retain the Minister of Magic title much longer."  
  
"I know. I'll get back to you."  
  
"Very well then. Friends, thank you for coming by tonight. I trust I will be seeing all of you soon. Take heart in all that Harry has accomplished and please take care in how you act around him. It will do no good to see everyone he cares about acting sad or doubting his abilities. He draws strength and confidence from each of you. Good Night."  
  
It was a solemn and thoughtful group that exited the stairway guarded by the gargoyle.  
The next morning, when Harry awoke, he noticed two things. The first was that everyone else in his room was still asleep. For this he was glad. He wasn't allowed to talk about the Order to any of his friends but he knew he wouldn't be able to think about anything else. He didn't know how he was going to make it through his classes today but he was pretty sure that it would involve losing points from his House.  
  
The second thing he noticed was that Fawkes was perched at the windowsill. The Phoenix seemed to realize that Harry had woken up because he flew over and delivered the note he carried from the Headmaster.  
  
"Harry,  
  
Please come see me as soon as you wake up and get dressed. Don't worry about your classes or breakfast. We will eat in my office.  
  
Albus Dumbledore"  
  
He read the note twice then nodded to Fawkes. There was no point in putting it off. Harry slipped out from under the covers and performed his morning ritual. Functioning more on autopilot than anything else, the fifteen year old Hogwarts student made the familiar trek to the gargoyle and into the office.  
  
"Harry, how are you?" Sirius asked while crossing the room to greet him.  
  
Harry glanced around and noticed that only Sirius and Dumbledore were present. He was slightly relieved. He didn't quite feel up to facing a big gathering this morning.  
  
"Hello Sirius," Harry returned weakly.  
  
"Good morning Harry," Dumbledore said cheerily. "Let's all sit down and have a bite to eat shall we?" Dumbledore didn't really expect an answer, which was just as well since he didn't get one. Harry sat down almost solemnly and Sirius wouldn't take his eyes off his godson. Halfway through the meal, Sirius grew weary from watching Harry push his food around on his plate. He also tried to take to heart what Dumbledore had said the previous night about not acting depressed and defeated.  
  
"Harry, aren't you hungry? You don't want to upset the house elves do you?"  
  
With a little more prompting (which included threatening to tell Winky and Dobby that he didn't like their food) Harry finally ate a little bit off of his plate. When Dumbledore was satisfied that everyone had had enough, the dishes vanished.  
  
"Well Harry, I know that I told you a lot of the details last night but permit an elder wizard some slack. Just to be sure I didn't leave anything out, I will cover everything again this morning. Please feel free to let your mind wander during those parts that you've already heard."  
  
Inwardly Harry breathed a sigh of relief. He appreciated how the wizard in front of him would go out of his way to make others feel good. Harry didn't want to admit in front of either of the two gentlemen in the office that he didn't remember much of last night after learning about his task. He slouched in his chair waiting to hear the details, apparently for the second time in as many days.  
  
"As far as how you're going to accomplish your chore, you know more about that than I do. As it showed me, I presume the book gave you some insight on how this will work. Now there are several things to cover. The first is the logistical side of the house. Although I myself don't know exactly how, I do know that the book will help you with this. For example, I didn't have to track down Grindewald, the book took me to him. Something similar happened for Nicholas and I'm sure it will for you as well.  
  
Secondly, the timeframe issue. I don't know exactly when it's going to happen. What I can tell you is that Nicholas' test was two months after he was notified. Mine, however was three days."  
  
"THREE DAYS!"  
  
Godfather and Godson alike paled a few shades upon hearing this bit of unwelcome news.  
  
"How long do you think Harry will have?" Sirius inquired. Harry was of course wondering the exact same question but he figured that it wouldn't do any good to ask. He was right.  
  
"We won't know until it's time."  
  
Sirius sighed.  
  
Harry blinked.  
  
Dumbledore continued.  
  
"Next, I should make sure you know about the membership. We already told you that you became a member during the summer. But we may have --- er --- stretched the truth about the membership test. Actually, there is no such test. The training that we've been doing all year was actually to better prepare you for your leadership challenge."  
  
Shocked was the best description for how Harry was feeling now. "You knew? You both knew that I was going to be chosen?" he asked incredulously looking from one adult to the other.  
  
Sirius met Harry's gaze but didn't answer.  
  
Dumbledore was the one who responded. "How could we not know? No one else even comes close to you when it comes down to who has had the most success against the Dark Arts."  
  
"Why didn't you tell me earlier?"  
  
Dumbledore searched the young wizard's eyes trying to tell if that question came from hurt, anger, or curiosity. He sighed heavily before answering.  
  
"Perhaps we should have. But there is no point on dwelling on what you cannot control. I thought it best to try to let you have as normal a school year as possible --- for you that is --- while still preparing you as best as we could."  
  
Harry considered their rationale. He realized that all year he had been wanting to be treated like an adult and now that he was --- it wasn't really a lot of fun. They had put some pressure on him by making him believe there was a membership test. However they hadn't put so much pressure on him that he couldn't enjoy the school year. He didn't know if he could have learned what he needed to if he had known all along. After all, he had learned to become an animagus, to become invisible, and how to Apparate. He finally nodded at the two wizards.  
  
"Is that all Headmaster?"  
  
"Er --- there's just a little matter left of your schedule."  
  
Harry looked at his watch and groaned loudly. He was an hour late for Potions. Fate of the wizarding world or not, Harry knew that Snape wouldn't miss an opportunity to take points away from Gryffindor --- and not to mention how long it would take him to find the Potions Lab. That would probably earn him a detention on top of the points.  
  
Dumbledore chuckled. "I'm afraid you won't be going to Potions today --- "  
  
Harry visibly relaxed.  
  
" --- or any of your other classes. Professor McGonagall is seeing to the matter of informing your Professors. I think it best if you research all you can about the Order of the Serpents. There are a few books in the Restricted Section on the subject. I also have a few books that might be of interest."  
  
"Good idea Dumbledore," Sirius began. "We can all read up on it and prepare Harry to take the reigns."  
  
For the first time in a while, Harry Potter smiled. Since he couldn't tell Ron and Hermione he was afraid that he would be going through this alone. He should have known better. Sirius was going to help him.  
  
"Thanks Sirius."  
  
"Don't mention it. But when it's my turn to become the leader of the two oldest magical societies known to wizardkind, I expect you to help me study. Got it?"  
  
Harry smiled again and nodded.  
  
Sirius eyed his Godson with mock anger. "What are you smiling at? It could happen you know."  
  
Harry rolled his eyes but attention was diverted from him by the chuckling of the Headmaster.  
  
Sirius eyed him with mock hurt. "Et tu Dumbledore?"  
  
A smiling Dumbledore got to his feet. "Might I suggest an hour or so of free time? It's best to hit these things with a fresh start."  
  
Harry looked at his Godfather. "Want to tour the outside of the castle with me?"  
  
"Brooms or animals?"  
  
Harry thought for a minute. "Brooms, I think. There's still one Quidditch game left this season and I need to make sure that we win it. A little extra flying practice never hurt anyone."  
  
"Brooms it is. Dumbledore, we'll be back in an hour ready and roaring to go."  
  
The twinkle was back. He liked seeing these two men happy. It seemed to happen so rarely these days.  
  
Harry and Sirius had a great time flying around the grounds. They didn't talk much except to challenge each other to a race or to show off performing a silly maneuver.  
  
"Race you to the lake Harry?"  
  
"All right."  
  
"On three. Ready?"  
  
"One --- "  
  
"Two --- "  
  
"HEY! Come back Sirius! That's not fair!" Harry chased after him but it was no use. Sirius had too much of a head start.  
  
Sirius was laughing heartily when Harry pulled up beside him. "Nice of you to join me."  
  
"You cheated."  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
They both broke into fits of giggles as they continued to fly around. All too soon, recess came to an end. They landed and entered Dumbledore's office in much higher spirits than they left it.  
  
"I trust you two enjoyed yourselves?"  
  
"You bet! I beat Harry in a race!"  
  
"Only because you cheated!"  
  
"Did not"  
  
"Did too"  
  
They started laughing again and even Dumbledore permitted himself a chuckle as he watched their antics.  
  
"Well then, shall we get started?"  
  
Sirius and Harry nodded.  
  
"Excellent. I've gathered all of the books in the school that have to do with the Order of the Serpents. I figure we might as well dive right in. Remus was up here right after you two left. He took a couple of books back to his room. He said he'd catch up to us at suppertime. We'll meet once or twice a day to discuss what we've learned. The first such meeting will be tonight. We'll take our supper here while we discuss things."  
  
"All right sir." Harry looked to the medium sized pile of books amassed on the desk in front of him. "Which book should I start with?"  
  
"It doesn't matter. I think I'll start with this lovely blue one."  
  
Sirius picked up one or two books. "I'll take this one"  
  
"Why?" His Godson asked. "Does it have a lot of picture?"  
  
Sirius lightly cuffed the back of Harry's head. "Maybe"  
  
Harry walked up to the pile and started to pick up the average looking book on the end. Instead of picking it up though, he fell into it. 


	53. First Four

A/N - JKR owns everything familiar.  
  
A/N -Read, enjoy, and review. Although I will say that it was hard getting motivated to write this chapter --- with only 5 reviews from the last one.  
  
Chapter 53  
  
First Four  
  
Since this had happened to him once before, Harry immediately knew that he had fallen into the book that he had picked up in Dumbledore's office. Right away, he looked around to take in his surroundings. He was in alone in a well-lit square room that was ten feet tall and wide. The walls were white and had no distinguishing features. The light actually surprised Harry because he couldn't detect its source. Looking up to the ceiling, he noted that there was no fixture up there. Nor were there candles or even a window that would account for the light. Noticing the absence of a window he began searching for the door. In the ten by ten room, it took him next to no time to realize that there was no door.  
  
"Hello," he called out hoping someone would answer him. He held his breath and strained his hearing trying to listen for any type of response or even a noise of some type. Nothing.  
  
"HELLO," he tried again except shouting this time. But again he got no response.  
  
Realizing that he was trapped in this doorless and windowless room, Harry pulled out his wand. Unfortunately he wasn't sure which spell would help him escape. His mind briefly wandered back to that day so many years ago when he first heard Hermione perform the Alohamora spell in the third floor corridor. He allowed himself a brief smile at the memory before forcing his brain to consider the problem at hand. Since there was no door or window to open, he knew that spell would not help him. Finally he decided to just try to blast a hole through the wall.  
  
BANG  
  
Whatever Harry had expected it wasn't for the spell to be reflected off the wall right back at him. His own spell had rebounded off the wall and hit him squarely in the chest. The force of it knocked him back several feet where he crashed into the opposite wall. He shook his head in an attempt to make himself more aware. Unsure what to do now that he was loathe to cast another spell, he let himself slide down along the wall until his was sitting with his back against it in an effort to relax. Every now and then he would shout out a greeting just in case but he wasn't really surprised when time after time he never got a response.  
  
Harry wasn't really sure how long he sat there along the wall. It felt like days but he knew that it was probably more like three or four hours. He vowed to himself to replace his watch just as soon as he got out of this room. Truth be told, he didn't know why he still wore the watch that he'd broken during the second task last year. But at least he was thinking about something besides this stupid room.  
  
Finally, another being appeared in the room with him. It wasn't a person though, it was a snake. As a matter of fact, it looked a lot like the snake he talked to the last time he fell into a book.  
  
"Greetingsssss Harry Potter," the snake offered as a type of introduction.  
  
"Er --- hello," Harry answered shyly.  
  
"Do you know why you are here?"  
  
"I think so. To become the leader of the Order of the Serpents?"  
  
Harry had never actually seen a snake laugh before so he couldn't be certain if the snake in front of him was really laughing at him or not but he was pretty sure that it was. He replayed the brief conversation in his mind quickly deciding that he hadn't said anything funny. He waited, wearing a slight scowl, for the snake to continue --- which he finally did.  
  
"Harry Potter, you have to earn the right to become our leader. You are not the only perssssson up for the honor."  
  
"I know. You already showed me that anyone that can speak Parseltongue could become the leader. I know that means that it's me and Voldemort right? What do we have to do? Do we have to duel? Is it to the death? When do we start? Is Voldemort here?"  
  
Harry couldn't believe that he was rambling on in front of a snake but he couldn't clamp his mouth down on the thoughts that wouldn't leave his head since he found out about his task. The snake had listened patiently to the questions before answering although Harry once again thought the snake was laughing at him.  
  
"There will be no duel Harry Potter. We have found that too many people have died during the duelsssss robbing the Order of potentially valuable membersssss. Even when we placed extra precautionsssss on the duel the lossssser, and even the winner, usssssually died. I think it might have sssssomething to do with the type of people that we often attract for our potential leadersssss."  
  
The snake paused allowing Harry time to process what he had just learned. He had to admit that he was slightly relieved that he wouldn't have to duel Voldemort just yet. Even though he seldom said it out loud, he didn't really think that he could take on the Dark Lord and win at this time of his life. Although now he was curious what he would have to do instead. He turned his full attention back to the snake practically willing him to continue, which he did.  
  
"You will participate in five tasssssksssss. Whoever claimsssss victory in a majority out of the five will become the leader of our Order. Now the three of you --- "  
  
"THREE???"  
  
"Yesssss. Three. Thisssss sssssurprisssssesssss you?"  
  
"Of course it surprises me. You said you have to speak Parseltongue to be eligible. Only Voldemort and I can do that. Everyone knows that."  
  
"No. That wasssss once true but no longer. You are correct that one of the participantsssss callsssss himssssself Lord Voldemort. I believe that Voldemort gave the ability to one other than you. The third competitor here callsssss himssssself Death Eater."  
  
"Who is it?"  
  
"Who isssss what Harry Potter?"  
  
"Who is the Death Eater?" Harry asked thinking it was the most obvious question in the world.  
  
"It isssss not important. He callsssss himssssself Death Eater so we too will call him Death Eater. Now if I can be allowed to continue?"  
  
Harry automatically nodded. After all, there was no point in being rude to this snake. Even though it laughed at him occasionally, it did seem to be on his side --- or at least not against him. That counted a lot to Harry considering he was in an unknown place about to do unknown things to try to become the leader of an Order he knew very little about. He gave the snake his full attention.  
  
"The three of you will compete in five individual tasssssksssss. We will keep track of the winner through that ssssscoreboard." The snake used his head to indicate that Harry should look up. The ceiling had been replaced with glass. Even though the walls stood ten feet high, Harry was able to see quite a lot through the glass ceiling.  
  
First, he saw the scoreboard that the snake had referred to. It was enormous. On the scoreboard he read three names listed one right under the other. On it in giant green letters he read, "Lord Voldemort", "Harry Potter", and "Death Eater". Each of them had a "0" beside their respective names.  
  
Secondly he saw lots and lots of people wearing black robes and masks. He could only guess that these masked figures were all members of the Order. They were all looking at something that Harry couldn't see. The snake followed his gaze thereby noticing that he was trying to determine what everyone was looking at.  
  
"They are watching a monitor that no competitor can sssssee. We do many thingsssss to make certain that our leader utilizesssss an honorable tactic. Initially, given that people can be bribed or threatened, we sssssnakesssss run the entire proceeding now. Additionally, we have the monitor that all the membersssss watch while a potential leader isssss performing one of the five tasksssss but we do not allow you all to watch each other. Finally we make all potential leadersssss enter into a Wizard'sssss Wager with each other."  
  
Harry was extremely shocked at this last stipulation. "A Wiz --- Wizard's wager?" He managed to ask.  
  
"Yesssss --- You do know what all that entailsssss, do you not Harry Potter?"  
  
"Yes I do." Harry once again marveled at his Headmaster's insight. Was it a coincidence or did Dumbledore some how know that Harry would need to know about a Wizard's Wager? Dumbledore was an amazing old man. Harry smiled to himself as he waited for the snake to continue. Just before the snake continued with the details, another question occurred to Harry.  
  
"How can I enter into a Wizard's Wager with someone whose name I don't know? That hardly strikes me as fair."  
  
"Sssssmart man. We would do well with you leading the Order. Ancient Magic will bind the two who are defeated. Do not worry with that. Ancient Magic isssss why no one can cheat, why you can't throw a ssssspell in thisssss room and why the top wizard will be picked."  
  
"Hello." Harry greeted the second snake that had suddenly appeared in the room. The new snake was carrying a parchment in its mouth. Harry could tell that the snake wanted him to take the parchment so he did. It was the Wizard's Wager document. Harry looked back to the new snake, which did nothing except point to the document in Harry's hand. He looked down and read it out loud.  
  
"As time and again it has been proven dangerous for our competitors to be in the same room together, the rule about tapping each others wands is exempted. Instead, the wizard needs to tap this document twice to signify his or her willingness to enter into this wager. Entering the wager is required for any wizard to compete for the honor of becoming the leader. The terms of the wager are thus: if you win you will become the leader of the Order of the Serpents. If you lose, you will remain or become a member of the Order of the Serpents. Tap this parchment twice if you agree to these terms."  
  
That was all it said. Harry looked up to the two snakes. They waited patiently for his decision. Harry, however, realized that he had no decision to make --- not really. He had to win this to keep the Order of the Phoenix intact. He had to win this so he could be near Sirius, Dumbledore and the others. He pulled out his wand and tapped the parchment twice.  
  
A date time stamp appeared on the contract along with a new bit of writing that Harry read. "If Harry Potter forfeits his terms of the contract he will forfeit the rest of his wizarding education including but not limited to all Hogwarts courses, Quidditch clinics, and advanced degrees."  
  
Harry didn't relish the thought of that at all. He couldn't imagine living in the wizarding world without being able to become an Unspeakable like his parents, or attend Auror training, or even go to a Quidditch lesson. Harry continued to stare at the parchment until some movement caught his eye.  
  
The same snake that brought in the parchment slithered over and spit at it. This action confused Harry until he realized that it served as the witness mark. The snake grabbed the parchment in his mouth and disappeared. Harry turned numbly to the remaining snake.  
  
"You haven't much time left before we begin. Good luck Harry Potter. I will leave you to prepare yourssssself."  
  
And with that, Harry was left alone in his room. He sat against the wall again looking through the glass ceiling. He wondered briefly who the Death Eater was but really his mind turned to the five tasks. He kept telling himself that if he could do the Tri-Wizarding Championship then he could do this. Finally, he turned his mind's attention into reviewing all the spells he had learned during the last year getting ready for his third task.  
  
In less than one hour's time, Harry noticed something new by the scoreboard. A monster-sized version of the contract Harry had signed was floating next to the scoreboard, just to the left of it. Harry looked at it so he could see what the other two risked. Harry was pleased to see that Voldemort would forfeit his immortality. He wondered if there was any way that he could get Voldemort to re-nig on the contract. After all, he reasoned, that would be one of the best possible outcomes.  
  
He read on to see what the other wizard was risking. "If Death Eater forfeits his terms of the contract he will have his deepest secret revealed."  
  
Deepest secret revealed? That didn't really seem that fair. After all, Harry would gladly have any of his secrets revealed instead of forfeiting his right to any further wizarding education. Harry wondered what could be so important to a Death Eater to keep hidden unless ---  
  
"He's got to be the Death Eater at Hogwarts," Harry reasoned to himself. He felt himself starting to get red in the face. His hands were clutched into fists. Right in this very building were probably the two darkest wizards in the world and not only could he not get at them, he couldn't even see them. The logical side of himself, reminded the rest of him that it was this same barrier that kept Harry's scar from hurting, allowing him at least a chance to win.  
  
A voice announcing that the first contest was about to begin interrupted his thoughts. The next thing he knew he was standing alone in a large grassy field. He didn't see anything around him except for a broomstick.  
  
A broomstick!  
  
He smiled widely. The first challenge was flying. Harry mounted the broomstick and flew around until he found the obstacle course set up in the air. There was an obvious starting and ending point so Harry surmised that it was a timed trial. Before crossing the starting line he examined all the obstacles that he could see from his current vantage point. His smile brightened and he silently praised Hermione for setting up the courses for he and Ron that day the Dementors arrived.  
  
Harry breezed through the course flying through hoops of fire, over barriers, and under tree limbs climbing and diving as the course dictated. He raced faster and faster following the path momentarily forgetting that the fate of the Order of the Phoenix rested on his performance. He knew he would win this one. He punched his fist through the air on his way down to the ground. He was starting to think that he could actually win. He had his share of doubts, especially since he only won the TriWizard Cup because two different wizards were cheating on his behalf. But now, now it was different.  
  
As soon as his feet touched down on the ground he was transported back to his room with the glass ceiling. Before he even inhaled one single breath of air he looked up at the scoreboard expectantly. It still read all 0s. He went to sit down against the wall again without ever once taking his eyes off the scoreboard. He didn't have to wait long. As he was sliding down the wall he saw the score change. Two thirds of it remained the same but now the giant green lettering read "Harry Potter - 1".  
  
He punched the air again and let out a small whoop. Harry, grinning like a maniac, waved to the now familiar snake that had appeared in his room.  
  
"Congratulationsssss Harry Potter. When I leave you may eat and relax. You cannot prepare for the next challenge therefore I recommend that you take it easssssy."  
  
Harry started to ask the snake something when it vanished. In its place were a plate of sandwiches and a jug of water. Deciding that if they wanted to harm him they would have by now, Harry decided to trust the food. He tucked in heartily to the plate of sandwiches.  
  
Harry let his mind wander as he aimlessly continued eating. A voice announcing that the second task was now complete gained Harry's full attention. He hadn't even gotten to participate, how could it be over? He began shouting questions until the usual snake appeared in his room.  
  
"Harry Potter, you have a concern?"  
  
"You bet I have a concern. The scoreboard says that the Death Eater has one point and the voice said the second task was over."  
  
"What isssss your concern?"  
  
"What do you mean what is my concern? I never even got to participate. It wasn't fair."  
  
"The sssssecond chore was a look into your sssssoul to determine the one mosssst underhanded thing you have ever done. I'm afraid the Death Eater effectively keeping hisssss sssssecret for all the yearsssss that he hasssss made him the undeniable winner. The competition will begin again within the hour."  
  
And with that, the snake vanished leaving a fuming Harry behind. The only good thing out of all that was that Harry was now surer than ever that this Death Eater was the one at Hogwarts.  
  
It was time to calm himself down. It would do no good to dwell on what he could not change. Harry tried to force his brain to come up with what the third task would be. He couldn't get a handle on what the Order of the Serpents prized. It wasn't pure evil or Harry wouldn't have had a chance yet it did value sneakiness. He continued to think about what this Order prized trying to gain some insight on how to win the next three tasks.  
  
Soon enough, Harry found himself transported to what looked like a Muggle shooting gallery --- (he saw something like it once on a television show at Mrs Figg's house). He was looking around when suddenly a silhouette popped up. Harry noted that it was brandishing its wand menacingly toward him so Harry sent a curse at it. Targets kept popping up and Harry kept disposing of them. After twenty or so targets, Harry found himself back in his room. He wasn't sure how quick he was but he felt pretty good about how he had done. The scoreboard didn't yet reflect the winner of the third trial.  
  
Within minutes, the scoreboard changed. The score was now tied. All three players had one point. Harry was about to call for the snake when it appeared on its own.  
  
"Yesssss Harry Potter?"  
  
"How did Voldemort win the trial?"  
  
"The trial wasssss a timed trial. When he sssssaw the initial target, he blew up the entire building. Although the technique wasssss unorthodox, it did obliterate all twenty targetsssss in record time."  
  
Harry felt his jaw drop. "He gets rewarded for needlessly blowing up a building?"  
  
"He annihilated every target. The fourth challenge will begin within the half hour." The snake had vanished again leaving Harry trying harder than ever to determine what the Order of the Serpents prized.  
  
Not too long after the snake disappeared, so did Harry. This time he was transported to a place along side hundreds of snakes. The first thing that was obvious to him was that he was in some sort of giant crater. Obviously, he needed to get out of it although he wished he knew what the deal was with all the snakes. The second thing that was obvious to him, when he went to reach for it, was that he didn't have his wand.  
  
Now he understood the purpose of the snakes. He was going to have to convince them to help him if he was ever going to climb out of the giant crater.  
  
An hour and fourteen tries later, he was holding on to a snake with one hand and grabbing the rim with the other. Finally, he pulled himself out of the crater. He barely had time to thank all of the snakes before he was transported back into his room.  
  
The scoreboard remained unchanged for a few minutes before it finally reflected the fourth task. Harry was surprised to learn that the score was still tied, this time with two points each. Again, the snake appeared.  
  
"How can we be tied? Wasn't it based on time like the first task?"  
  
"No Harry Potter. That would not be fair sssssince you three are different heightsssss. We just need to know that our leader can be effective with sssssnakesssss."  
  
"Oh, so it was a pass/fail type of chore?"  
  
The snake nodded. "Harry Potter, eat and take a nap. The fifth and final trial will be in a few hoursssss." 


	54. Frightening Fifth

A/N - JKR owns everything familiar.  
  
A/N -Read, enjoy, and review. I didn't mean to complain about the reviews --- it was just a little disheartening.  
  
Chapter 54  
  
Frightening Fifth  
  
Harry was ready to eat again. Of that he was sure. He didn't need the snake to tell him twice. As soon as it disappeared and the plate of meats and cheeses appeared, Harry tore into it like almost any teenage boy would. He knew, however, that being able to sleep would be an entirely different matter.  
  
There wouldn't be any sleeping for him until the fifth task was completed - for good or for bad. But he would worry about that later. When he finally ate his fill, Harry started reviewing spells that he learned within the last year or two over in his head. His conscious brain realized that this last little bit of preparation probably wasn't going to make him any better off for the last task but his subconscious recognized that doing anything was better than sitting around and going stir crazy.  
  
So he continued reviewing spells. He went over and over them in his head.  
  
About two hours later the snake returned.  
  
"Hello. Is the fifth task about to begin?" Harry asked the familiar visitor.  
  
"Yesssss Harry Potter. After each of usssss tellsssss each of you three the rulesssss the fifth and final chore will indeed begin."  
  
"Rules? How many rules are there?"  
  
"I will get to that. The fifth chore will be like a duel --- "  
  
"DUEL? You said earlier that there wouldn't be any duels. You said that it was too dangerous and that too many wizards died in these duels, even the winner. You said --- "  
  
"SSSSSilence Harry Potter. The fifth chore isssss LIKE a duel. But only LIKE a duel. The Mugglesssss would call it a virtual duel."  
  
Harry racked his brain for any vague memory of a virtual dual. Whatever it was, he was pretty sure that it had never occurred on Privet Drive. He did remember overhearing Dudley talking about something or other virtual. Briefly he let himself consider the possibility that the final task was a computer game. Finally he decided to just ask the snake.  
  
"What's a virtual duel?"  
  
"Likenesssssesssss of each of the three of you will appear in the sssssame area. Each likenesssss will be battling each of the other two. Each of you will control your image from your own room. You are eliminated from contention when your likenesssss isssss killed. You will feel none of what happensssss to your image. Do you underssssstand what I have ssssaid ssssso far?"  
  
It seemed simple enough. "I think so. But how do we control our likeness?"  
  
"Your image will do whatever you do here in the room. If you jump, it jumpsssss. If you throw the killing curssssse, it will throw the killing curssssse asssss well."  
  
Harry thought for a second before saying, "I see. But how will I know what I should do?"  
  
"What do you mean Harry Potter?"  
  
"I know that my likeness does what I do but I don't know how I can see the same things that my likeness does. How will I know what I should be doing?"  
  
"I wasssss getting to that --- "  
  
"S--- Sorry," Harry mumbled while directing his eyes to the ground and generally looking properly sheepish. After all, this snake was the only one willing to share information with him. The last thing he wanted to do was upset it.  
  
They both waited in utter and complete silence for over a minute before the snake decided to continue sharing his information.  
  
"The room you are currently in will be magically altered to replicate what your likenesssss isssss looking at. You can look up, left, right, and down and you will sssssee what your image isssss looking at. When you walk here in the room, your image walksssss. Very clever sssssome of the Mugglesssss. You will be awed by what you sssssee."  
  
Harry only nodded. He didn't want to risk interrupting the snake again.  
  
"I mentioned rulesssss earlier."  
  
Harry blinked but didn't otherwise move in any way.  
  
"One. There will be no outssssside help. No one except you three may participate. Don't even try."  
  
Harry nodded.  
  
"Two. You are eliminated when your image isssss either killed or deemed unable to continue."  
  
Harry nodded again.  
  
"Now, do you have any other questionsssss for me?"  
  
He thought for a second. "Yes. If the likeness is just like us then does that mean that I can't kill the likeness of Voldemort?"  
  
"That is correct. But remember, there are other waysssss to succeed. Do you have any other questionsssss for me?"  
  
"When do we start?"  
  
"When we sssssay. You will know when the time comesssss." And with that, the snake vanished.  
  
Alone in the ten by ten room, Harry wondered how he could possibly win this chore. His only plan was to follow his instincts; hopefully they would guide him as well as it did in the past. Harry began to try to formulate some semblance of a plan but before he was even able to devise his opening strategy, the room around him began to suddenly change. The walls, floor and ceiling began to shimmer albeit gradually at first but that soon gave way to a quick and final change.  
  
After a few seconds, the images began to still. Harry was extremely surprised at what he saw. Even though the snake had just briefed him, he was almost positive that he was standing outside. He would have wagered five Galleons on it.  
  
He could smell the green grass he was standing on. He could watch the individual blades give way beneath his feet. Beads of perspiration were starting to form on his forehead because of the glistering sun. His cloak was flapping slightly due to the light breeze. He was awed.  
  
His first instinct was to test out the image. He wanted to make sure that he could control his image self just like the snake had said.  
  
"WINGARDIUM LEVIOSA" Harry aimed his wand at a tree limb laying on the ground nearby. Sure enough --- the limb sprung to life just like it was supposed to.  
  
As the gravity and reality of the situation began to sink in, Harry quickly decided that he needed more time to think this through. His instinct told him to find a good place to hide, so he did. After he was safely tucked into a niche between some rocks he started to think through his current circumstances.  
  
The images all seemed real enough but Harry hoped they weren't too real. First and foremost he wanted to know if his scar would be hurting any time soon. The snake told him that he was protected within his room --- and technically he was still inside his room --- so he was hoping that he wouldn't have that particular obstacle to overcome. Time to move on to his next concern, he reasoned.  
  
What would happen if he dueled with Voldemort? Harry knew he hadn't gotten a new wand since the end of last year and he doubted that Voldemort had. This meant that if he dueled with Voldemort then the Reverse Spell effect would occur. Harry knew the last spell the wand had performed --- before this chore at least. It had blown up an entire building during the third chore. He didn't know exactly how the Reverse Spell effect would react to that but he did know that he wasn't anxious to find out. He didn't know how yet, but he would have to find another way to beat Voldemort.  
  
The third and last thing that Harry was going to figure out was that he didn't want to face both Voldemort and the Death Eater especially at the same time. Hopefully he could stay hidden long enough for Voldemort to kill the Death Eater --- (or vice versa, but he didn't even let his brain entertain the thought that the Death Eater would be triumphant in that scenario). He needed to stay hidden but not in hiding. He couldn't stay in here forever and he wanted to know what was going on.  
  
He needed to stay hidden but how? How to stay hidden without hiding? If only he had his father's old Invisibility Cloak. How to stay hidden without hiding? If only ---  
  
SMACK  
  
He slapped himself on the forehead much harder than he intended. Still, he reckoned, he deserved it for being so daft. So much for relying on instincts ---  
  
Finally remembering that he had learned months ago how to turn himself invisible, Harry extricated himself from his hiding place and turned himself invisible. He briefly wondered if Voldemort would still be able to see him like Moody or Dumbledore could. He shrugged his invisible shoulders and decided that there was nothing to be done about that and he'd face it when --- and if --- the time came.  
  
Harry started walking rather briskly looking for any sign of the other two inhabitants. After walking for nearly ten minutes without seeing any signs of anyone else, he started wondering exactly how large this area was. He wished he had thought to ask the snake about the area.  
  
After walking for another ten minutes or so, his body began telling him that it was time to sit down and rest. He found a nice log to sit down on. No sooner had he gotten off his feet than he heard screaming in the distance.  
  
This wasn't any normal scream. Harry knew that scream. The Death Eater, whoever and wherever he was, was suffering the Cruciatus Curse.  
  
Harry started a slow jog toward the horrible screeching sound. It was hard to believe that this was only a simulation. As he climbed up a shallow plateau, the screaming intensified so loudly that Harry was forced to cover his own ears.  
  
Soon, he saw exactly what he was expecting to see. The masked Death Eater was writhing on the ground. Voldemort was standing over him aiming his wand directly at his follower's heart.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA"  
  
It was hard to imagine the killing curse as being merciful but in this instance --- even if it was only an image --- Harry was glad the torture session had ended. He watched Voldemort cast the spell and walk off.  
  
Harry raised his wand to stun Voldemort when something else occurred to him. Instead of aiming at Voldemort, he lowered his wand and waited for the evil wizard to walk off. Harry approached the Death Eater's corpse --- or at least the image of one. Voldemort could wait a few minutes. There were more important matters to attend to. Harry was going to find out who the Death Eater at Hogwarts was.  
  
He reached the body and leaned over to unmask it. He reached out his non- wand hand and ---  
  
"AAAAArrrrrgggghhhh!"  
  
Many things happened at once.  
  
First of all, just as Harry's hand touched the Death Eater's mask, the body shimmered out of sight. It disappeared in less than a second. The frustration that Harry felt was strong enough to render him unable to clamp his mouth down over the scream that wanted to --- and did --- escape his throat.  
  
Secondly, Harry's scream alerted Voldemort to his presence.  
  
Finally, the frustration and surprise at his own throaty scream caused Harry's usual rock solid concentration to lapse. He looked down and quickly realized that he was no longer invisible.  
  
"Harry Potter," said the high pitched voice that Harry had heard so many times in his nightmares.  
  
"STUPEFY" Harry shouted. The spell bounced off some type of invisible shield and went off into another direction. The one good thing to come from seeing that was that it reminded Harry to cast his own shield spell. After all, it had been extremely effective against Remus Lupin all those months back.  
  
Voldemort laughed at Harry's spell. "Now, Now Harry. It isn't polite to attack someone when they're trying to talk to you. Doesn't that Muggle lover teach you anything at that school of yours? I'm told you all do at least attend classes every now and again."  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS" Harry tried. He would not let himself be distracted. Again, the spell was deflected elsewhere.  
  
"Not in the mood for a little chit chat today Harry? Now let's --- "  
  
"STUPEFY" Harry tried again. The shield held again.  
  
"I grow tire of your feeble attempts Harry. My only regret is that killing this image of you won't actually kill you. But rest assured --- your time is coming. CRUCIO"  
  
The last lucid thought Harry had was that his shield hadn't held. He was on the floor writhing in agony. He was lying on his side. His legs were twitching. His arms were covering his head as in some vain attempt to block the curse from reaching it. Every muscle he had felt like it was on fire. He was sure that his blood was going to start oozing out through his body at any second, if it hadn't already.  
  
Finally, after an eternity that was about three minutes in actual time, Voldemort broke the spell.  
  
"Harry, haven't you learned yet? You may get lucky from time to time. But you are no match for me. What do you think you can accomplish here?"  
  
"DELETRIUS" Harry shouted as he aimed him wand right at the two red eyes glaring at him.  
  
Nothing.  
  
Voldemort let out a might laugh. "I can't believe you are the hope of the wizarding world. How does it feel to know that you will let down everyone that you care about?"  
  
"DIFFINDO" Harry ventured.  
  
Still nothing. Harry knew he was getting nowhere fast.  
  
"Still don't want to talk, Harry? Very well. CRUCIO"  
  
This time, Harry ducked.  
  
"CRUCIO" the cold voice called out again.  
  
Harry jumped out of the way of this one.  
  
"CRUCIO"  
  
Harry dove to one side and rolled to his feet landing in a crouching position.  
  
"CRUCIO"  
  
Harry dove behind a massive tree, which split right down the middle after receiving the full brunt of Voldemort's curse. Harry scampered back to his feet.  
  
"How long are we going to play these games Harry? Are you ready to end this then? Very well. AVADA KEDAVRA"  
  
His mind registered that the stakes just went up. His senses heightened. His hackles were on end. He rolled to his left, again ending the move in a crouching position.  
  
"AVADA KEDAVRA"  
  
Harry jumped over this one.  
  
"Harry, Harry, Harry. Surely even you must realized the futility of this. After all, you no longer have your parents' protection like last year or your mom's protection like you once had all those years ago --- "  
  
Voldemort was still talking but Harry wasn't listening anymore. His subconscious was trying to work something out although his eyes were trained on the wand facing him. The stakes were too high to forget to duck even once.  
  
Harry jumped once more to the left and back again to the right --- each time ending in a crouched position ready to move again. Finally his brain had worked through what it was trying to figure out about Voldemort's last few words. Harry did still have his mom's protection. Just like he still had his dad's. His dad's protection took the form of his Patronus, while his mom's --- his mom offered a different type of protection.  
  
"AAAAAAACCCCCCCKKKKKKKKK"  
  
Sitting where Harry Potter once was, was a beautiful but massive sphinx. Voldemort had seen animagi before. He had even seen a sphinx before. But what he hadn't even seen before was a sphinx bearing the face of Lily Potter.  
  
"YOU! I killed you! No spell can reawaken the dead."  
  
The one or two seconds that Voldemort was caught off guard was all the time Harry needed.  
  
The sphinx leapt and let out a mighty roar.  
  
He had no idea what he was going to do. This was pure animal instinct at its most primal. Harry had no urge to fight it.  
  
When an animal larger than a lion leaps at you near the speed of light, the obvious reaction is to throw up your arms and protect your head. A wizard's reaction is no different --- not even Voldemort. In less than a second, Harry the sphinx had covered the fifteen meter distance between them.  
  
His mouth grabbed the wand away from Voldemort's grasp. Harry's instincts didn't allow him to reflect on how easy it was to disarm the most powerful Dark Wizard on the planet. His body was on autopilot. He clawed, bit, swiped, and generally tore into the Dark Wizard. The oozing, pouring and soon gushing of blood didn't slow him down. The sphinx was not a merciful creature. Harry didn't stop attacking Voldemort until the bloody stump disappeared from the area.  
  
Harry continued to attack the ground underneath him for a few seconds before his brain registered that Voldemort was gone. Harry remained in his animagus form, just in case, and sat on the grass to await whatever was to come.  
  
He had ripped out Voldemort's arms --- well technically the image of Voldemort. There was no doubt that Harry had won the contest. After all no wizard could cast very many spells without an arm. Nevertheless, he would not celebrate too soon --- it would not do to underestimate Voldemort.  
  
Harry, in his sphinx form, sat and waited. Besides casting his gaze about looking for anything out of the ordinary, Harry spend the time hoping that he wouldn't have to communicate with anyone while still in this form. He never did get around to memorizing standard rhymes to use in conversation but he would definitely put that on his list of things to do this summer.  
  
Within minutes, the room returned to its original state. The images of the outdoors disappeared. He still hadn't officially found out if he won the final chore. Harry looked up to see the glass ceiling had returned and the scoreboard read "Harry Potter - 3, Voldemort - 2, Death Eater - 2" He punched the air in victory and let out a load whoop. An enormous weight felt like it had been lifted off of his shoulders.  
  
The Order of the Phoenix was safe.  
  
"Congratulationsssss Harry Potter."  
  
"Er --- thanks. What happens next?"  
  
What indeed? 


	55. Hearty Homecoming

A/N - This is an extremely short chapter. The main purpose in posting is to tell everyone that I've decided to finish this story. (Mainly due to requests.) I was going to post only A/N but I hate it when people do that so here's a little something.  
  
A/N - "Et tu" wasn't meant to be French but a play on words from Shakespeare.  
  
Chapter 55  
  
Hearty Homecoming  
  
"What do you mean Harry Potter?"  
  
Harry looked at the snake for a few seconds before answering. "I mean, what comes next? I won right? So I'm the leader now right? Is there a ceremony? Can I go back to school now? What happens to Voldemort and the Death Eater?" Can we imprison them here? They are still here right? Do we have monthly meetings?  
  
Harry cut himself off because he was certain that the snake was laughing at him. He was only a fifteen year old boy. It wasn't his fault that he was naturally inquisitive was it? After all, it was a good thing to ask questions and learn things, wasn't it?  
  
"You have won Harry Potter and you are our leader. What happens next is up to you. Do you want to return to your school?"  
  
"Yes, but --- "  
  
Before Harry could get another word out of his mouth, he felt a tumbling sensation. The feeling was getting more and more familiar and he knew exactly what was happening. Unfortunately, this time he hadn't been quite ready to return. He had other pressing matters to attend to first. He wanted to know if Voldemort and the Death Eater were still within the walls of the Order of the Serpents. After all, as their leader, he should be able to get the Order to help him capture Voldemort. This was his big chance and he was missing it. Sirius and the others would be so disappointed.  
  
"HURRAH!" A deep male voice shouted so loudly next to Harry's right ear drum that he literally jumped in fright.  
  
"HUZZAH!" Another male voice shouted.  
  
"WHOOPIE!" Shouted a distinctly female voice that if Harry didn't know any better he would think that it belonged to Professor McGonagall. When he looked up to catch her eye, he found her intently studying Fawkes' cage and very obviously not looking at him.  
  
For his part in the celebration, Remus was starting up a chorus of "For He's a Jolly Good Fellow." More than one person joined in the singing.  
  
Sirius grabbed him in a fierce bear hug and was saying quite loudly comment like, "I knew you could do it." "James and Lily would be so proud." And --- "What a wonderful godfather you must have to be able to accomplish these things you accomplish."  
  
When Sirius finally let Harry go he was able to properly look around the room. The book had returned him to Dumbledore's office. If he had cared to think on it more, he would have realized that the book returned him to the exact spot that it took it from. However, the office itself had undergone a few changes since the last time Harry was here. For starters, the large piles of books were gone. In their place was a rather large assortment of pasties and juices and butterbeers and other treats. Mr and Mrs Weasley were both in the office as well as Remus, Sirius, McGonagall, and of course Dumbledore.  
  
"Ummm --- Excuse me." Harry interjected timidly. He didn't want to break up the festivities but he did want to know what everyone was celebrating. Whatever it was, he was sure they would stop once he told them how he let Voldemort and the Death Eater escape.  
  
"For he's a jolly good fellow --- "  
  
"Er --- Pardon me."  
  
"For he's a jolly good felllllllooooooowwww --- "  
  
"What is going on here?" He asked a little more forcefully than he intended.  
  
Sirius and his usual tact were the first to answer.  
  
"We're celebrating you dolt. Grab a butterbeer."  
  
"Celebrating what?"  
  
McGonagall jumped in this time. "Don't be silly, Potter. We're celebrating you. You and your victory."  
  
He couldn't believe it. "What? But how could you know already? It just happened."  
  
Dumbledore cleared his throat and Harry turned his attention towards him. With an almost exaggerated smile and the now seldom twinkle in his eyes he answered, "How could we not know Harry? You'll notice we're all in the same room and nothing has happened."  
  
Panic flowed through Harry's body. He just realized the ramifications of what he was seeing. "WHAT??? How could you all wait for me together? What if I failed? You would all be killed! There would be no one left to stop Voldemort. How could you all wait together?" Harry was shaking slightly. Even though the task was over and he had been successful, he couldn't believe what these people had risked. "How could you risk your lives just so we could drink butterbeer together? What if I failed?"  
  
Dumbledore, still smiling and twinkling, stepped forward and grasped Harry's shoulder before answering. "That's just it Harry. We knew you wouldn't fail. We waited for you together so you would know that you have our utmost confidence. And we wanted you to know that you have it as well."  
  
Harry stood perfectly still letting Dumbledore's words seep in. He couldn't believe what he was hearing. How could they have risked so much? The Weasley's had all their children to think about. The entire wizarding world depended on Dumbledore. It just didn't make sense.  
  
"You all --- you all did that --- for me?"  
  
Mrs Weasley could hold back no longer. She broke through the small crowd and grabbed Harry in an enormous motherly hug. He could feel her tears falling on his head. She stood their holding him for more than a few seconds until Mr Weasley came and pried her off.  
  
"There there Molly. He's all right. Let him get some air."  
  
She didn't let go before giving him another tight squeeze. "Harry, dear, don't you see? What we did for you can never compare to what you do for us all the time."  
  
Mr Weasley was the next to speak up. "Thank you Harry. Molly and I must be going."  
  
"Yes so must I. I hate to think of what my fourth years have done to my classroom being left unattended for so long" Professor McGonagall said. Mrs Weasley bade her good byes and gave Harry one final, albeit quicker, hug. Mr Weasley clasped Harry's shoulder on his way out. Professor McGonagall bid good bye to everyone in the room and then she too left the office leaving only Harry, Remus, Sirius, and Dumbledore.  
  
After handing out rounds of butter beer to everyone, Sirius asked in a jovial mood, "So now that Harry's done saving the wizarding world --- what's on tap for tomorrow?" 


	56. Telling Tales

A/N - JKR owns everything familiar.  
  
A/N -Read, enjoy, and review.  
  
A/N - Sorry if I made folks thing the last chapter was it. I wouldn't make everyone wait so long and then only put a short chapter. We're still plodding along and I'm guessing another 2-3 chapters will follow. I tried to make this one longer to make up for the last short one.  
  
Chapter 56  
  
Telling Tales  
  
Harry was not the least bit surprised when Dumbledore, Remus and Sirius made him relive the entire ordeal. Sirius, exceeding his role as dutiful Godfather, handed Harry a Butterbeer to help him recount his tale. By the looks of Sirius and the amount of Butterbeer left, Harry could tell that more of those would be in his future.  
  
He launched into the long chronicle about the five tasks. He started with telling them about the Wizards Wager that he entered into. Although they were intrigued to hear that Voldemort would lose his immortality if he failed to honor his contract, everyone in the room pretty much agreed that Voldemort wouldn't risk that and would instead elect to remain a member of the Order of the Serpents.  
  
Sirius and Remus launched into questions about the Order of the Serpents but Harry had very few answers. Truth be told, he had even more unanswered questions about it than they had.  
  
When he mentioned what the Death Eater had risked on the Wager, Harry was surprised that Dumbledore didn't ask any questions. Harry was amazed at how unconcerned the Headmaster appeared about gleaning information about the traitor in his school. Sirius and Remus asked Harry the same questions he himself had thought about when he first learned that there was another wizard who could speak Parseltongue. Again though, Harry had precious few answers and many more questions.  
  
Soon, armed with his fourth Butterbeer of the afternoon, he was once again telling them what had happened.  
  
They interrupted him occasionally with minor questions about the first four tasks. Everyone in the room knew that Harry was building up to something big and tried their best now to interrupt him too much. However, when he told them about receiving the Cruciatus Curse during the fifth chore, Sirius jumped out of his seat and pelted Harry with questions.  
  
"That bloody --- "  
  
"Sirius, sit down. It was all right." Harry was finally able to interrupt the raving lunatic who was standing centimeters away from him.  
  
"It most certainly is not all right."  
  
"What's done is done Padfoot. Now be a good boy and heel. Let him tell the rest of what he has to tell us." Sirius shot Remus a long glare at his suggestion of "heeling".  
  
Harry continued, "I didn't feel anything." Harry paused for a few moments trying to let this new information sink in.  
  
Remus prodded Harry to continue the story. "Harry, please tell us what you mean before Padfoot here dies of a heart attack." Remus shot a grin towards his old school chum.  
  
Harry looked around before continuing. "It was just as the snake said it would be. My body reacted like it normally would - you know falling to the ground and twitching - but I couldn't feel anything. It was all virtual just like they said it would be."  
  
Sirius grabbed his shoulder rather harder than Harry would have liked. "Harry, are you sure that this virtue thing --- "  
  
"Virtual," Harry corrected. "And yes. I am sure. I'm fine."  
  
"Sirius, perhaps you could let Harry finish telling us what happened," offered the elder wizard from behind his half moon spectacles.  
  
"Yeah Padfoot, perhaps we could finish before he's due to graduate from Hogwarts."  
  
"Yeah!" Harry chimed in while sporting a slight grin. He realized that the Butterbeer was probably kicking in but he found that he really didn't care.  
  
Sirius glared at Dumbledore first, Remus second, then Harry before resuming his seat. For good measure he shot another glare at Remus before he jumped in with any more unwelcome comments.  
  
Finally, the story resumed.  
  
It was Dumbledore that interrupted Harry the next time. "I see your mum has once again protected you from Voldemort. I knew we hadn't seen the last of her."  
  
"You knew?" Three voices asked at once.  
  
"I believe I mentioned something about that back when Harry was first learning to become an Animagus. I don't believe Lily's through protecting her son."  
  
The room lapsed into silence while Harry, Remus and Sirius thought about what Dumbledore had just said. Finally, the Headmaster prodded him once again to continue his story.  
  
Harry quickly finished his account and then, feeling that if he waited any longer he would be unable to summon the courage to confess, he launched into an apology for not finding out the identity of the Death Eater.  
  
Just like he knew they would, they all took turns trying to convince him that there was nothing he could do and that he did all he could. There was no point in trying to convince the three adults otherwise so he just sat there, sipping his drink, and letting the adults think they were convincing him of their points of view.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore called. He turned around slowly and waited for the Headmaster to continue.  
  
"You may, of course, go up to Gryffindor Tower. But I must insist that you tell me or Sirius if anything else out of the ordinary happens to you. Of course," Dumbledore continued with a small chuckle, "for you nothing happening out of the ordinary is out of the ordinary itself."  
  
He nodded his agreement and started making his way back down to the stone gargoyle. As he walked up to Gryffindor Tower, Harry wondered why Sirius and Dumbledore constantly treated him like a kid. He had messed up by not discovering the identity of the Death Eater and he knew it --- odd that the adults could not admit that. Slowly shaking his head, he realized that it didn't matter. He, Harry, was the leader of the Order of the Serpents and the Order of the Phoenix. The rest of the magical world now saw Harry as an adult even if those closest to him did not. He had messed up and now it was up to him to make it right.  
  
He had been thinking so furiously about how to set things right that he realized he had no idea where he was. Checking to see that no one was around, he turned around and started heading back towards the Tower that he must have passed several minutes ago as he was currently in the Charms Corridor. Finally, Harry made his way in to his dorm. As today was Friday, he would have the dorm room to himself for the next few hours while the other fifth year Gryffindors attended their afternoon lessons. He needed the time alone if he was going to figure out how to find who the traitor was at Hogwarts.  
  
Harry lay on his bed for hours trying to develop a plan. "THINK," he repeated to himself over and over. "THINK."  
  
But it was no use. Nothing even remotely likely to work came to mind. The best idea he had had so far was to stand up in the middle of the Great Hall at breakfast and shout "WHOEVER IS THE TRAITOR RAISE YOUR LEFT HAND." But he reckoned that probably wouldn't work. Eventually he drifted off to sleep.  
  
He was having a wonderful dream of being on a boat sailing across the ocean to America. The boat began rocking more and more violently though. Waves were crashing against the boat causing it to pitch violently. Then he heard a faint voice. "Harry, come on. Get up. Harry."  
  
Soon he recognized the voice. He wasn't on a boat. He was being woken rather violently by ---  
  
"Ron, that's enough. I'm awake." Harry started to reach for his glasses when he realized that he was already wearing them. All the memories of the afternoon came flooding back. He dozed off; not meaning to go to sleep he never removed his glasses.  
  
"Harry, come on. Hermione's waiting down stairs. Tell us where you've been. We saw Sirius at dinner so we knew that you two were back --- "  
  
"We were back?" Harry questioned.  
  
"Yes. Dumbledore told us that you and Sirius went somewhere together but that's all he would tell us. Come on. I'll give you three minutes to get downstairs before I send Hermione up here to get you." And with that, Ron left the room leaving a confused and tousle haired Harry alone in the room.  
  
Soon Harry realized that of course everyone would have noticed his absence. He was gone for days. Dumbledore must have told them that he and Sirius had gone off together. Clever, he thought to himself while descending the steps.  
  
OOF  
  
Hermione had embraced him in a big hug. "Harry, we were so worried. Thank goodness that you are all right. I know you were with Sirius and everything but at times he can be --- well --- let's just say that I'm glad you're back. Now tell us where you went. Oh and --- "  
  
"OUCH!" Harry rubbed his arm where Hermione had just smacked him. He was sure it would leave a bruise.  
  
"What do you go and do that for?" Harry demanded of Hermione. He also noticed that Ron, who he expected to be equally shocked with Hermione's erratic behavior, was smiling and seemingly in agreement with Hermione's actions.  
  
"Because you deserved it - that's why."  
  
Harry waited for her to explain but she didn't say anything else. "What do you mean? Why did you hit me ten seconds after trying to hug the stuffing out of me?"  
  
She looked exasperated as if he had just asked her something any first year should know. "Harry, how could you go and leave for days without telling us? You can't ever know how worried we've been. At least an owl would have been nice."  
  
Ron stepped up, "Yeah, and how is it Mum and Dad knew where you were?"  
  
Harry didn't know what Ron and Hermione knew so he decided to play it cagey. "What do you mean your Mum and Dad knew? Knew what?"  
  
Ron shifted his weight to his other foot before answering. "Well --- I dunno exactly. But I owled Mum the morning after you disappeared and she answered back saying that we shouldn't worry and that you were probably gallivanting around and would turn up soon."  
  
"So then --- what's the problem?"  
  
"The problem is, the Mum I know would not have written anything of the kind and you know it. She would have been out of her mind with worry sending Howlers to all of us not to do anything stupid. She must have known. Now why is it that you'd tell my parents something you wouldn't tell me?"  
  
Harry wasn't ready for this. These questions weren't unexpected, at least they shouldn't have been. Although he had to admit to himself that he felt rather daft for not planning a better alibi but still the dilemma remained and he had no answers that were good enough to satisfy Ron and Hermione. He decided to try to stall while he thought of the right answers.  
  
"Listen, I'm sorry all right? I'll tell you both all about it but not here. I'm starving. Let's go down to the kitchens and we'll talk down there. All right?"  
  
Exchanging a brief glance between themselves, Ron and Hermione nodded and fell into step along side Harry as he walked to the kitchens. Harry was walking so slowly that Hermione and Ron had to know he was stalling but he didn't care. He was doing some fast thinking and he wanted to take as much time as possible.  
  
When they reached the picture of the giant pear Ron, being the tallest, reached out and tickled it. The trio went inside and was immediately engulfed by House Elves.  
  
"Hello Sirs and Miss."  
  
"Hullo," Hermione answered for the three of them.  
  
"What can we be doing for you Sirs and Miss?"  
  
Harry took the lead this time. "I missed the meal and I'm really hungry. You don't have anything extra that you could spare do you?"  
  
In next to no time, dishes were piled up on the table in the middle of the great room. Roast pork, two kinds of potatoes, chicken, breads and pumpkin juice were sitting there waiting to be eaten.  
  
Harry sat down and started eating. It was no surprise to him that he wasn't the only one.  
  
"Ron," Hermione began. "You've just eaten a full meal."  
  
"I know," he said in between large bites of roast pork, "but it all looks so good. Come on Hermione. Sit down and have a bite."  
  
"No, thank you. I'd rather give Harry my full attention while he tells us where he was and who he was with."  
  
"What do you mean who he was with? Dumbledore told us he was with Sirius."  
  
Hermione shot Ron a glance cold enough to make a penguin feel at home. This look didn't go unnoticed by Harry. He was afraid that Dumbledore's story might not have convinced his friends and now he knew that Hermione at least wasn't convinced. Harry smiled. Sometime she was too smart for her own good. This time, he was sure she wouldn't find out. The secrets of the Orders were too important to keep.  
  
For his part though, Ron didn't even notice the negative attention he was attracting from Hermione.  
  
"Dumbledore said --- "  
  
"RON!" Hermione interjected.  
  
"Wazzt?" He answered through a mouth full of bread  
  
Hermione pursed her lips so tightly that Harry thought she must have taken lessons from Professor McGonagall. "What's that again?"  
  
"I said," Ron began after wiping his mouth with the back of his hand, "what is it?"  
  
"Hmmm. Well, perhaps we should let Harry tell us in his own words."  
  
Ron looked from Hermione to Harry and back again. He shrugged his shoulders and attacked a pumpkin pasty opting to remain silent.  
  
Harry knew his time was up.  
  
Hermione wasted no time. "So, Harry, you were saying."  
  
"Hermione, don't get worked up. There isn't anything to tell. Sirius got Dumbledore to agree to let me spend a few days with him on a little mini- vacation so we could get a chance to know each other. I didn't tell you all because I was so anxious to leave when Sirius told me. I figured Dumbledore would tell you. I didn't think you all would be worried; I am sorry about that."  
  
Ron smiled and said, "Good for you mate! About time that poor bloke had some fun in his life. What did you two do?"  
  
"I'd rather not say."  
  
Ron looked crestfallen.  
  
"Ron, let me and Sirius have just this one secret." Ron looked undecided so he added, "Please."  
  
Ron's smile returned as he looked to Hermione for guidance on whether or not to grant Harry's request. But Harry noticed that she looked pensive. He didn't know whether or not Hermione would accept this story as easily as Ron had. He felt terrible for lying to his two best friends but he didn't have any choice. More important things were at stake and he was sure that if they were in his position that they would do the same thing. After all, he reasoned, Hermione had kept the Time-Turner a secret back in their third year. A little voice in the back of his head tried to remind him how hurt he was when he eventually found out she was keeping a secret but he ignored the voice focusing instead on Hermione.  
  
"Harry," she began, "that still doesn't explain Mrs. Weasley's reaction. If she knew about you and Sirius she would have told us and if she didn't know then she should have been more worried."  
  
Harry tried hard not to smile. Hermione was obviously trying to catch him in a lie. He would just have to be vague enough with his answers so he wouldn't have to worry about trying to keep up with his lies at a later date. "I don't know what Dumbledore told her. You'll have to ask one of them won't you?"  
  
She sighed deeply and then nodded. Harry took that as a sign that she would accept his tale, for now at least. His next problem was how to ask for their help sniffing out the Death Eater without making them doubt his story about his disappearance.  
  
There was no other way. He would have to wait.  
  
And wait he did.  
  
He waited two solid weeks. It was pure torture. He couldn't think about anything else but unfortunately nothing came to him either. He went through the motions of attending class but it was pointless. For starters, he didn't learn anything. Additionally, he earned a detention from Snape. He hadn't been paying close enough attention during one of the lessons and instead of testing his Engorgement Potion on a "white hair" he tested it on a "white hare".  
  
Harry had felt that he really hadn't deserved a detention. After all, Snape himself had caused the worst of the effects. The enlarged rabbit had done nothing more than leave extremely large pellets on Goyle's desk --- which none of the Gryffindor's thought was that bad. But Snape must have had flashbacks from when Fred and George had gotten their experiment wrong.  
  
The Potions Professor had jumped back so far that he knocked over --- of all the cauldrons --- Neville Longbottom's cauldron. The result of that was that everything that the liquid had touched caught the hiccups. The desks would hiccup and leap back about a meter landing on people's feet causing them to scream in pain. The chairs would hiccup causing the same screams that the desks did. However the people that had been touched by the liquid, which included Snape, hiccupped so violently that they actually left their feet every few seconds. As prefects, Harry, Ron, and Hemrione felt it their duty to help their fellow students and Potions Professor to the Infirmary since Snape was unable to direct the students given his current condition. Harry was sure that the detention was only the direct result of Snape being embarrassed.  
  
He would have pled his case to Professor McGonagall but he knew that she would not be at all sympathetic since not even twenty four hours had passed since his lapse of attention to detail had caused him to accidentally transform her chair into a cactus during their last lesson.  
  
It was when he was serving his detention with Snape that he decided to go ahead and tell Ron and Hermione about the Death Eater at Hogwarts. He had worked it out in his mind already. He would tell them the basic information and explain that he had dreamt it.  
  
When he returned to the Gryffindor Common Room there were only a handful of people left. Ron and Hermione had waited for him by the fire. Hermione, to no surprise, had her nose buried in a book. Ron appeared to be playing Wizards Chess by himself. It was now or never.  
  
Harry walked over to them. "Who's winning?" he asked Ron.  
  
With a big grin, his friend replied, "I am."  
  
Harry laughed but Hermione only rolled her eyes muttering something that sounded like, "Boys".  
  
"Listen, I've got something I need to tell you two."  
  
"What? Is it about your time with Sirius?"  
  
"No. I told you that wasn't important. It's just that I like having something that's only between him and me. This IS important." He paused until he was sure that he had their full attention.  
  
"Listen, I had another dream." And with that introduction he launched into a tale of a dream where Voldemort was talking to the Lestranges' about the Death Eater at Hogwarts.  
  
As usual, his friends surprised him.  
  
Ron sat there silently.  
  
Hermione did too until he finished. Then she said, "Oh Harry, don't you see? It's so simple. I know how to find out who the Death Eater is." 


	57. Serious Second

A/N - JKR owns everything familiar.  
  
A/N -Read, enjoy, and review.  
  
A/N - David H, thanks for the feedback. Bill Gates hasn't figured out a way to detect homonyms yet. I was able to fix it the same day - thanks again.  
  
Chapter 57  
  
Serious Second  
  
Harry knew how smart his friend was but there was absolutely no way that she could have the solution already to something he had been thinking about for two weeks. He chanced a glance at Ron to get his reaction but Ron was much more interested in the little Golden Snitch shaped cookies that the House Elves had just set out on the table in front of them than in being impressed by Hermione. He looked back at Hermione.  
  
"Well, go on then. Tell me," he challenged crossing his arms in front of his chest.  
  
"Oh Harry, it's so obvious. We just need to make him WANT to reveal himself."  
  
Had she really just said that? After waiting a few seconds to see if she was going to elaborate, Harry slapped his hand to his forehead.  
  
Ron stopped scarfing down the cookies and looked over at Harry. "You understood that?" he asked in between mouthfuls of Snitch shaped cookies.  
  
"Of course I didn't understand that! Hermione, I know that. How do I make him WANT to reveal himself?"  
  
She suddenly became very interested in the hem of her robes. "Oh well --- er --- I haven't exactly worked that part out yet."  
  
Harry let out an exasperated sigh. "Then I'm right back where I started aren't I?"  
  
"Not exactly mate. Now you have us working on the problem as well. We'll have it solved in no time."  
  
"You guys are still going to help me with this?"  
  
Ron continued eating. Hermione rolled her eyes. "Of course we are Harry. How many times do we have to tell you? Despite what you think, you are not in this alone."  
  
Harry smiled and looked to Ron. "You too Ron? You know I'll understand if you say no."  
  
Now it was Ron's turn to roll his eyes. "Stop being so melodramatic will you? Of course we're going to help and there's nothing you can do to stop us. Now, we have more important things to discuss don't we?"  
  
Hermione, who seemed to sense the turn this conversation was about to take, swatted Ron lightly on his left arm causing a Snitch shaped cookie to escape from his grasp and start flying around the Common Room. "Ron, this is important."  
  
She could tell that he wasn't paying any attention to her. In fact neither of the boys were. They both were deeply focused on the Snitch Cookie flying around the room at top speed.  
  
Unable to take it any longer, Hermione reached out her hand and snatched the Snitch Cookie.  
  
"WHOA!"  
  
"Wow Hermione," Harry said extremely impressed. "I didn't know you could do that. You could be our Seeker."  
  
Ron was nodding his agreement, staring at her with his mouth hanging wide open.  
  
"Boys, sheesh. It's basic physics. We learned it in Arithmancy Class. Now, as I was saying --- "  
  
"No," Ron interrupted her, "AS I was saying --- "  
  
"I was going to say that I know what you're thinking Ron but it's only a game."  
  
Harry's head snapped up so quickly he thought he might have given himself whiplash. "Game?"  
  
Ron laughed. "Don't tell me you don't remember oh captain my captain. I was wondering why our practices had been so easy lately. After all, it's not like we're playing for the championship next weekend or anything. Oh wait --- we ARE playing for the championship next weekend!"  
  
"NEXT WEEKEND???!?" Harry shouted. "Why didn't anyone tell me?"  
  
"Tell you? You're our captain. You should be telling us. Have you been catching Bludgers with your head? Are you sure there isn't more to these dreams of yours that you're not telling us?"  
  
He sighed deeply. "I'm sure. It's just that having detention with Snape frazzled my brain." Seeing the skeptical looks on both of their faces he tried again. "I'm fine, really, I am. I'm just tired that's all. Let's go on up to bed."  
  
Harry noticed the look that Hermione shot Ron as they all stood up to go to bed. It was one of her "keep an eye on him and tell me what I miss" looks. He knew it all too well. They divided up the last of the cookies and went up to bed.  
  
Unfortunately Harry didn't get the rest he said he needed. Instead what he got was a rude awakening by a horrible screeching sound. He wanted desperately to put on his glasses but that would have meant removing one of the hands that he was currently using to cover his ears. His glasses would have to wait.  
  
He used his feet to partially draw back the curtains surrounding his bed. The fuzzy shapes moving about told him that the rest of the room's occupants were also awake and searching for the origin of the noise. When one of the fuzzy shapes seemed to find its way to the middle of the room, the wretched noise stopped as abruptly as it began, although the ringing in his ears did not.  
  
"Blimey, what was that?" Dean Thomas asked of no one in particular.  
  
"It sounded like one of those B --- Ban --- Banshees we saw back when Lupin was teaching us about Boggarts," Neville answered.  
  
"Nah," Seamus Finnigan said shaking his head. "Whatever it was it stopped when I grabbed this parchment that was floating in the middle of the room."  
  
"Well go on then," Ron goaded. "We're obviously meant to read it in a hurry. I'd hate to see what it does next if we don't read it quick enough."  
  
The boys all nodded each lost in his own brief thoughts about the next terrible torture that awaited them if the parchment didn't get its way. Seamus began reading aloud.  
  
"All fifth year students are to report immediately to the Great Hall. You have five minutes to cross the threshold. If you are not there in the required time limit, the Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry will not assume responsibility for your safety."  
  
Seamus swallowed hard and looked to each boy in turn. Harry and Ron looked at each other briefly before diving into their robes. Dean seemed frozen until he noticed Harry and Ron dressing and then he started dressing as well. Neville let out a sort of a weird yelp and then grabbed his wand and ran out of the room. Seamus then dove for his clothes and joined the other four fifth-year boys who were dashing for the door.  
  
When Harry got to the Common Room he nearly collided with Hermione. "What's this about?"  
  
"Oh Harry, isn't it obvious?" she replied as they made their way through the portrait hole.  
  
"Not that again."  
  
"Harry, this is the second task."  
  
"Second task?" She couldn't know about the Orders. She didn't know about his five tasks. Nor, for that matter, could this have anything to do with the second task, after all that had been completed weeks ago. "What are you on about?"  
  
"Harry, don't you remember? Our second task was to be in April. This must be it. Ohhhh, I can hardly wait. I hope we win. We have to though. I've spent so much time thinking about what spell I want to learn. I'm excited, aren't you?"  
  
Harry just looked at her without responding. He hadn't thought about the second game in months, much less the prize associated with it.  
  
Fortunately, she was right. When they reached the Great Hall, only fifth year students and the staff was present. Looking around, Harry could tell that all the students had made it within the allotted time. Because there were no House tables, it was odd that all the students had automatically congregated at or near their usual places. They just stood around in long lines, facing each other, just as if the tables had been there.  
  
Dumbledore's voice quickly attracted the attention of everyone in the room.  
  
"Ahhhh. Thank you all so much for coming," he began, his eyes twinkling from behind the half moon spectacles.  
  
Murmurs and mumblings of things like "as if we had a choice" and "I'd rather be in bed" could be heard throughout the Hall. But Dumbledore didn't seem to notice and continued without missing a beat.  
  
"As most of you have probably surmised, this is your second task."  
  
Harry glanced to Hermione just in time to see her face light up with her usual glow when she was proven right. Ron, he noticed, was trying to both yawn and wipe the sleep from his eyes at the same time. It wasn't a pretty sight. He focused again on the Headmaster.  
  
"Again, this task will pit the talents of Gryffindor and Slytherin against the talents of Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff. You'll find, I believe, that this task is much less complicated than your last one."  
  
Ron wasn't the only one who could be heard mumbling, "Thank Merlin" under his breath.  
  
"All you'll be required to do is best one of my staff."  
  
"WHAT?"  
  
"NO!"  
  
"BE SERIOUS!"  
  
"YEAH RIGHT!"  
  
"I HOPE YOU MEAN A WOODEN STAFF!"  
  
"COME ON!"  
  
"THAT'S NOT FAIR!"  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
The din the students were causing grew steadily louder and louder under Dumbledore sent a few sparks out of his wand.  
  
"Students, please. Now I am delighted that you all think so highly of your staff but believe me when I say more than one of you will emerge the victor tonight. As I was about to say, each of you will randomly be assigned a staff member to duel --- "  
  
"DUEL????"  
  
"They'll kill us, they've been wanting to for years."  
  
"I shouldn't have fallen asleep in Transfiguration Class this week."  
  
"You can't be serious."  
  
"Are you mad?"  
  
"What did we ever do to you?"  
  
"Wait until my parents find out about this."  
  
"I hope I don't draw Snape!"  
  
"THAT WILL DO students; thank you very much. I assure you I am quite in control of my faculties." At this last statement, Dumbledore flashed a quick look to some of the Slytherins before continuing.  
  
"Now this will be fair. We would not have it any other way. My staff members have very strict rules about what they can and cannot do during each of their duels. Additionally, before every duel, they will draw an additional restriction from the Sorting Hat. Now, as I'm sure that everyone is as eager to begin as I am, I will call out some student names in no particular order. When I call your name, come up here and draw out a name of a staff member from the hat. The staff member will then draw out a restriction from the hat. The two of you will go to the back of the Hall and wait until all the matches for that time period have been made. Ten matches at a time will occur. Everyone will begin on my command. The duel will end when either player has lost his or her wand. After all the matches have been completed, the student team with the most victories will be declared the winner. Special provisions will be made in case of a tie. Now as I see no need for questions, let's begin."  
  
Dumbledore peered down to a scroll that the Deputy Headmistress had just handed him.  
  
"Neville Longbottom"  
  
Every eye in the Hall turned to the fifth year Gryffindor boy. Neville was so nervous upon finding out he was first that he actually grabbed Harry by both shoulders and attempted to move Harry in front of him and hide behind him.  
  
Harry craned his neck and whispered, "Neville, let go. I'm not Crabbe or Goyle. Everyone can still see you."  
  
Neville didn't move.  
  
Dumbledore only smiled a patient smile. "Neville, if you please. Come up here and draw your opponent."  
  
Neville stayed rooted to the spot.  
  
"Neville," Harry whispered again. "Let go of me. You need to go up there."  
  
Nothing.  
  
Finally, Hermione grabbed Neville and physically dragged him up to the front of the room. Since the Slytherins were on the same team as the Gryffindors, very little snickering was heard. Hermione and Neville reached the front and Neville slowly reached into the Sorting Hat that Dumbledore was holding out and selected a small slip of parchment. When he pulled out his hand and held out the parchment, it was shaking too violently for anyone to be able to read the name on it.  
  
Dumbledore reached for it but when he grabbed it Neville still didn't let it go. Because Neville had such a death grip on it, the parchment actually ripped in half.  
  
Seemingly unperturbed, Dumbledore read the half that was in his hand. "Ahhh, Sibyll, you have the honor of being the first staff member chosen."  
  
"I knew I would be."  
  
Several loud groans were heard --- and not just from the students.  
  
Dumbledore however only smiled. "Excellent, now come on and draw your restriction."  
  
Professor Trelawney sighed deeply. "If you insist Dumbledore but I can already tell you what it will be." Nonetheless she reached into the Hat and drew a slip of parchment handing it to Dumbledore without looking at it.  
  
Hermione leaned over to whisper to Harry. "The old fraud. She only showed it to Dumbledore because she knew he wouldn't challenge her to predict it. I'm glad you and Ron finally dropped that horrid class."  
  
"Ahhhh yes. Neville's advantage will be that his opponent cannot use a wand."  
  
Several voices could be heard echoing through the Great Hall once more.  
  
"WHAT???"  
  
"This will be easier than we thought."  
  
"I still think she can take him."  
  
"Will all the restrictions be that good?"  
  
"This will be fun!"  
  
"I hope they get better!"  
  
"Me too!"  
  
"NO WAY!"  
  
"Can a student punch a teacher?"  
  
"I hope I get Snape!"  
  
"Can a teacher punch a student?"  
  
Even Neville smiled upon hearing the limitation that his opponent would be under. He practically skipped to the back of the Great Hall while Dumbledore proceeded to call the next name.  
  
"Draco Malfoy"  
  
Draco swaggered up to the front. Without even so much as a pause, he reached into the old Hat. He looked at the parchment in his hand and announced, "Hooch" before handing the parchment to Dumbledore.  
  
"Excellent. Madame Hooch, if you please."  
  
She came over to the Hat, quickly pulled out a parchment and handed it to the Headmaster who read it aloud. "Use your non-wand hand."  
  
"Vincent Crabbe"  
  
Nobody stirred.  
  
Ron, who was finally almost awake and functioning, whispered so that only Harry and Hermione could hear. "The git doesn't even recognize his own name. Don't Death Eaters have to pass some sort of IQ test?"  
  
Harry shook his head. "Voldemort doesn't need smart followers --- he needs sheep to blindly follow him."  
  
When Crabbe reached into the Hat he pulled out a piece of parchment and stared at it as if struggling to read it. Dumbledore took it from him and announced ---  
  
"Minerva McGonagall"  
  
The Gryffindors didn't know whether to cheer or cry. On the one hand they were depressed that they would absolutely lose this point (although who would really expect Crabbe to win a point anyway?) On the other hand, this duel should really end up being funny with Crabbe getting what he deserved.  
  
He skulked to the back of the Hall under Professor McGonagall's watchful eye.  
  
Things proceeded along this same way until ten student duelers were matched with ten staff members who each had some type of restriction on them --- although none others were as restrictive as the Divination Professor.  
  
When all ten pairs stood facing each other, Dumbledore wished all the contestants good luck and then signaled them to begin.  
  
Hexes, jinxes, curses, and counter-curses were all that could be heard throughout the Great Hall.  
  
"Furnuculus"  
  
"Impedimenta"  
  
"Stupefy"  
  
"Reducio"  
  
"Rictusempra"  
  
"Expelliarmus"  
  
"Reducto"  
  
These spells and many more could be heard reverberating through the Great Hall. Half of the duels were over after only one spell. Most of the remaining battles lasted a couple of minutes or less. Only Neville's duel was still going on after five minutes.  
  
Neville was either being an extreme gentleman or an extreme wimp. It was decidedly hard to tell.  
  
Harry was too busy watching McGonagall spell the stuffing out of Crabbe to have noticed what Neville had been doing earlier. Currently all he was doing was shaking slightly. All Trelawney was doing was standing there with the back of her hand on her forehead predicting Neville's death seconds after he bested her in their duel.  
  
Harry continued to watch but nothing changed. If there was any change at all it was only that Neville was starting to shake a little more.  
  
When Neville started shaking even more obviously Harry jabbed Hermione and Ron in the ribs to get their attention and then shouted, "COME ON NEVILLE, WE KNOW YOU CAN DO IT!"  
  
Neville turned around to see who was talking to him. Harry knew immediately that that was exactly the wrong thing to do. He started point furiously at Trelawney with both hands. He shouted, "TURN AROUND! TURN AROUND!" But all that happened was that Neville concentrated even more on Harry mouthing the words "What For?"  
  
That was more of a break than Trelawney needed. He never even saw it coming.  
  
OOF  
  
Trelawney had charged Neville and launched herself at him while he had his back to her. She wrapped her arms around both of his legs sending him crashing to the ground. Since he used both of his hands to cushion his fall, he was keeping a very loose grip on his wand.  
  
One knee in the back was all it took.  
  
It was all over.  
  
Trelawney grabbed Neville's wand and raised it high into the air.  
  
Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws cheered.  
  
Slytherins snickered.  
  
Most of the Gryffindors tried to hide their smiles.  
  
Most of the staff looked in another direction shielding their faces from the duelers and the students.  
  
Afterwards, the process started all over again. Ten more names were called. Ten more professors (some repeats) were called out. Ten more restrictions were levied.  
  
Then, the process was repeated for a third time.  
  
At the end of the third round, the HR team had four points. The GS team had three points.  
  
The fourth and final round was about to begin. Ron, Hermione, and Harry were all going to be in this final round. Harry only had one thing on his mind. Who was he going to draw? Even though he didn't know who it was, he desperately hoped he would draw the Death Eater. At least he could do some damage --- "  
  
Ron and Hermione were indifferent about their selections. In turn, they had drawn Hooch (who couldn't use blocking charms) and Vector (who had to count to ten in between launching spells). They had each made their way to the back of the Great Hall being cheered on by their fellow Gryffindors.  
  
Finally, next to last, Harry heard his name being called. Quickly, he made his way up to the Sorting Hat and stuck his hand in.  
  
"Please, please, please," he said to himself hoping desperately that the Hat would read and heed his mind's wishes.  
  
Without looking at the parchment he handed it to Dumbledore. 


	58. Exciting Events

A/N - JKR owns everything familiar.  
  
A/N -Read, enjoy, and review.  
  
A/N - David H, thanks again. To all those others who reviewed Ch57 by the time I wrote this chapter (TeamExtremeGurl,james porter, Sako Akarui, Mella deranged, Zoheb, Lady Reaper of the Shadows, lord archimonde, Signa, GlassGhost, princess55,NasserPotter, Ceywen, The Godddess of the Black Rose, Alex, David305,ChrismKing208 and Crystal,lily,james and Sirius) thank you for your interest and reviews.  
  
Chapter 58  
  
EXCITING EVENTS  
  
Dumbledore surveyed the parchment for a moment. Harry thought he saw a short lapse in the twinkling of his eyes behind the half mooned spectacles. Dumbledore slowly moved his eyes from the parchment to meet Harry's. Harry remained unblinking while waiting for his fate to be announced. The Great Hall was quiet as Dumbledore announced, "Severus Snape".  
  
Gasps could be heard from students and teachers alike. It seemed as though time was standing still. No one was moving nor speaking. No one coughed and no one sneezed. The silence was deafening. The only thing that brought everyone out of his or her half-trance like state was Ron yelling "GET HIM HARRY!"  
  
Not only did Ron awaken most of those who were transfixed by Dumbledore's announcement but he also spurred others into action.  
  
"YOU CAN DO IT HARRY," Hermione shouted.  
  
"YOU SHOW HIM HARRY," Dean yelled.  
  
"GET HIM MATE," Seamus called gleefully.  
  
"EEP, YOU --- YOU --- YOU BEAT HIM GOOD HARRY," Neville added.  
  
"TEACH HIM A LESSON," someone from the Ravenclaw group yelled out.  
  
"SCHOOL HIM HARRY," a Hufflepuff added.  
  
"POUND HIM DOWN TO THE SIZE OF A FLOBBERWORM!"  
  
"PUT HIM IN HIS PLACE THE GREASY --- "  
  
"THAT WILL DO STUDENTS," Professor Dumbledore interjected while looking down the row of teachers until his gaze landed on the one who's name had just been called. "Severus, if you please." And Dumbledore indicated the Sorting Hat where Snape was due to pull out his restriction.  
  
Again though, the Slytherins were torn. Although they all wanted to win the match (and knew that they were currently losing 3 to 4) they also wanted to see their Head of House trounce on their least favorite fifth year Gryffindor. Consequently, most of them chose to just stand there mute.  
  
Snape strutted to the Hat wearing a smile the likes of which Harry had never seen on him. He looked truly happy. For his part, Harry was torn. He wasn't scared of Snape, not at all. After all, he reasoned, all the pressure was on the Potions Professor. No one expected him, a mere fifth year, to best a spy. And any licks at all that he could get in --- well --- that in itself would be reward enough. But more than besting Snape, what Harry wanted was a shot at the Death Eater who was still loyal to Voldemort. And through all of his hatred of Snape, he had to admit that he knew that Snape was loyal to Dumbledore and the Order. His thoughts were interrupted by Dumbledore's voice.  
  
"Professor Snape's limitation," he began while unfurling the piece of parchment. Again though, the Headmaster paused after looking at the parchment that was handed to him. Finally he continued, "Is that he has no limitation."  
  
For the second time in as many minutes an eerie silence enveloped the Great Hall. Also for the second time, it was Ron Weasley's voice that broke the silence.  
  
"NO FAIR! YOU SAID EVERY STAFF MEMBER WOULD HAVE A RESTRICTION!"  
  
Again, Ron spurred others to voice their outrage.  
  
"CHEAT!"  
  
"NO FAIR!"  
  
"EVERY TEACHER IS TO HAVE A RESTRICTION!"  
  
"SCAREDY CAT!"  
  
"HE'S ONLY A FIFTH YEAR!"  
  
"AHEM," Professor McGonagall said loudly when it became apparent that the Headmaster was contented to let the students air their grievances.  
  
He chuckled before picking up the signal. "Yes. Yes. Quite right. That is enough students. Every teacher does have restrictions. Of course, it would be unfair for me to reveal them at this point. Additionally, each professor takes an additional chance at drawing more restrictions from the Sorting Hat. Professor Snape drew the one that placed no additional restrictions. Now I believe that's enough to be going along with."  
  
Harry forced himself to walk calmly to the back of the Great Hall. He reminded himself that he wasn't expected to win --- all he wanted to do was get in one or two good blows. He just needed to remain calm and think of a plan. All he really needed was one good hex.  
  
Harry didn't even notice as the last pair was announced. He thought about the first few spells he was going to cast. Before he knew it Dumbledore was preparing the duelers.  
  
Dumbledore's voice rang out. "You --- may --- BEGIN!"  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Snape shouted. But Harry had already erected his rebounding shield. Unfortunately Snape was ready for that. He deflected the rebounded curse with ease.  
  
There was no doubt that Snape was on the offensive. He was relentless. Firing curse after curse, Snape gave Harry little time to react and no time in which to launch his own curses. Harry jumped, ducked and dove to avoid curses. He shielded himself with rebounding spells whenever he could but none of his own curses landed on Snape.  
  
The fact that Snape was much faster than he was didn't surprise him.  
  
The fact that Snape knew many more spells than he did didn't surprise him.  
  
What surprised Harry, as he panted trying to catch his breath, was that even when one of his spells landed spot on, his Potions Professor seemed unaffected.  
  
At first, Harry thought he was imagining things. But the more he noticed Snape's lack of reaction to his spells, the more he was sure that pain had little to no effect on the man. Briefly, Harry let his mind wander to the life that Snape must have led to be practically immune to pain. Voldemort, and probably other wizards, must have done some number on Severus Snape. They probably shared more in common than either wizard cared to know.  
  
However, none of this was helping Harry win his duel.  
  
He was vaguely aware of the fact that he was the only one still dueling. He risked a glance at the scoreboard to see what the tally was.  
  
It read, "GS 5" and "HR 5".  
  
"Great," Harry thought to himself. "It all comes down to me."  
  
Briefly, Harry thought about turning into his Animagus shape. But, he reasoned, it wasn't worth revealing it to his enemies just to beat Snape.  
  
On the other hand, he debated with himself as he dove to avoid another curse, doesn't Voldemort already know that I can become a Sphinx? And wouldn't Dumbledore have warned me if he didn't want me to use that skill?  
  
Was it fair?  
  
Did it matter if it wasn't fair? He was, after all, thinking about Severus Snape - an admitted former Death Eater, torturer of all Gryffindor students everywhere and just a general slimy good-for-nothing git.  
  
No.  
  
He wasn't going to do it he decided as he flung himself out of the way of another curse coming his way. People talked about him enough as it was and this --- this --- this was something he wasn't ready to share with the world yet. It wasn't exactly still private, after all Voldemort knew, but still --- it was his mother's face and smelly, slimy, stinky, Slytherin, Severus Snape didn't deserve to look at it.  
  
Unfortunately he wasn't sure what else to try as Snape could take as much pain as was humanly possible --- at least.  
  
Heck with it, he thought. If I can't beat him I might as well have some fun with him. As Harry ducked to avoid another hex, he transfigured one of the school chairs into a large strawberry filled pie that was at least 2 meters in diameter.  
  
SPLUT  
  
Snape was ready for the typical curses that pinpointed a body part. He was not ready for the massive strawberry pie that now covered him from head to toe.  
  
Snape froze. There was not one centimeter of him was not covered in the messy fruit filling. The red goo was dripping off of him.  
  
Harry allowed himself a smile as the Great Hall erupted in laughter. He knew he would pay for this evening not only tonight but also for the rest of the time that Snape was to be his Potions Professor. So, he reasoned, he might as well make it count. Unfortunately Snape was quick to retaliate.  
  
"PETRIFICUS TOTALUS"  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS"  
  
"REDUCTO"  
  
"INCENDIO"  
  
"MOBILARBUS"  
  
"REDUCIO"  
  
Snape let out a long string of spells. Harry dove left, rolled and dove left some more. There was no denying it --- Snape could duel. He could get out five spells to every one of his. However, even if it was just a fraction, Harry noticed that Snape's aim was just a little bit askew. Apparently, he didn't deal nearly as well with being embarrassed as he did with pain. This angle Harry knew he could work with.  
  
"RICTUSEMPRA," Harry shouted. But the tickling spell was too centralized. Snape deflected it almost lazily and then sent four of his own, which Harry was barely able to dodge. His opponent was obviously regaining his concentration and worse, his composure.  
  
"TARANTALLEGRA," Harry tried next. He could imagine nothing funnier than the Potions Professor dancing his way around the Great Hall.  
  
Again though it was too centralized a spell. Snape easily deflected it and had time to clean himself up. The Great Hall once again fell silent.  
  
"INCENDIO"  
  
"STUPEFY"  
  
"REDUCTO"  
  
"STUPEFY"  
  
Apparently Harry's new tactics did not amuse Snape. But he knew what he had to do. It was only the first trick that worked and if it ain't broken ---  
  
"ACCIO SNACKS"  
  
Harry summoned the entire table worth of refreshments that had undoubtedly been laid out by the House Elves for everyone after the second task was over.  
  
Just as happened with the strawberry pie, Snape wasn't ready to deflect that much bulk. He successfully avoided the pumpkin juice and pitcher of milk, however he didn't dodge the treacle fudge, Chocolate Frogs, cherry pudding, cheese dip nor any of the punch from the giant (and refilling) punch bowl.  
  
Harry snapped the picture in his mind to save forever. He didn't have time to savor the moment now (his opponent was so mad that he was heaving) but you could bet your last Knut that he would see this image of Snape for the rest of his life. (For once in his life he wished the Creevey brothers and their cameras were here with him.)  
  
It was just at this moment that Peeves happened to float into the Great Hall.  
  
Peeves' cackling could barely be heard over the din of the students (and possibly some of the faculty).  
  
"Snivelling Skulking Snapey all covered in goop," Peeves began. "It looks like one of the ickle students has gotten the better of the great master of Potions."  
  
Harry didn't think it was possible but the noise and laughter grew louder.  
  
"SHUT IT PEEVES!" Snape roared.  
  
That was the all the distraction Harry needed.  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS!" Harry shouted.  
  
Snape was unprepared. (His attention wavered toward Peeves during the brief ridicule session momentarily forgetting about his opponent.) His wand flew out of his hand into Harry's outstretched one. It was no tribute to Snape that not only did the Gryffindors and most of the Slytherins cheered for Harry, but some of the Ravenclaws and Hufflepuffs (even though they had just lost the game) cheered as well.  
  
"FOR HE'S A JOLLY GOOD FELLOW --- "  
  
Pandemonium erupted in the Great Hall. Students continued cheering as the fifth year Gryffindor boys hoisted Harry onto their shoulders.  
  
As much as Harry wanted to keep Snape's wand as a trophy--- none of the victorious professors had kept any of the students' wands they had won. He looked down at the unfamiliar wand clasped in his left hand. After brief consideration, Harry tossed Snape's wand in the air knowing that one of the professors (e.g. Dumbledore) would retrieve it and return it to its rightful owner. The wand never touched the ground.  
  
Meanwhile, the Gryffindors had one heck of a party that night. They were as loud if not louder than they were in Harry's third year but yet their Head of House did not interrupt their celebration. After word spread through the Tower about why the fifth years were celebrating and specifically about the final duel, not a single Gryffindor student went to bed before the morning hours.  
  
Fred and George took turns covering each other with large strawberry pies trying to recreate the scene as best as they could. Lee Jordan and Ron nipped down to the kitchens for some refreshments. Everyone had a lot of fun that night. (At least, everyone in Gryffindor.) Hermione was so excited that she ran from fifth year to fifth year asking everyone what spell they were going to ask to learn. She was disappointed that no one else had given it much thought.  
  
Announcing that she was going up to her room to look through her advanced spell books, Hermione was one of the first to leave the Common Room. The rest of the Gryffindors trickled up to their rooms until eventually even the last stragglers went to bed.  
  
That's when Harry saw Ginny coming in through the Portrait Hole.  
  
He grinned, "Late night?"  
  
"Oh --- erm --- yeah. What are you doing still down here?"  
  
"Going up to bed. Who were you with?"  
  
"Oh --- well ---no one special. Good night." She replied while turning to make her way up the stairs.  
  
"Ginny,"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"He better be special."  
  
She blushed slightly and grinned. "Thanks Harry. G'night."  
  
The next week passed in a blur.  
  
Harry had a Quiddich practice every night that week. No one was going to stop Gryffindor from winning the Cup and to do that all they needed was to beat Hufflepuff on the following Saturday.  
  
Everything went as expected. Quiddich practice went well. Transfiguration and History of Magic classes had more homework than Harry every remembered having before in his life. Even though OWLs were coming up, Harry and most of his classmates except for Hermione, thought that the teachers should spend more time reviewing old materials instead of trying to cram in last minute facts and spells.  
  
Potions also went as expected. During his first class of the week Harry received a zero after Snape ignored Crabbe and Goyle's decision to knock over his cauldron seconds before he could fill his flask. During his second Potions class of the week Harry lost twenty points for Gryffindor when he made too much noise moving his chair when he went to sit down and a further twenty for moving his chair when he went to get up.  
  
At last, Saturday morning arrived. After a short breakfast when most of the team (including the back-up players) ate little, the Gryffindor team made their way to the Quiddich Pitch. Harry quickly put on his robes and decided on a quick speech whilst the others were still dressing.  
  
"I'm proud of you all already. Good luck today." With that, Harry grabbed his broomstick and began to walk out of the changing room.  
  
"HARRY! THAT CAN'T BE ALL YOU'RE GOING TO SAY TO US!" Katie shouted.  
  
"THAT'S LAME," Alicia added.  
  
"OLLIVER WOULD BE ASHAMED!" Angelina finished.  
  
"I'M ASHAMED TO CALL YOU OUR BROTHER!" George added.  
  
"He's not your brother," Ron added.  
  
"WELL NOT NOW!" Fred responded.  
  
That brought a round of laughter from all present and in general relieved the tension. Everyone finished dressing and followed Harry out onto the Pitch.  
  
Harry didn't even hear Lee Jordan announcing the players. He was too focused. The next words he heard were from Madame Hooch.  
  
"Players, mount your brooms --- "  
  
He along with all his teammates kicked off at the sound of the whistle. Once again, he was in paradise. As the ground got smaller below him, so did his problems. He didn't have to think about being leader of the Order of the Phoenix, nor the Order of the Serpents. He didn't have to think about the Death Eater at Hogwarts. All he had to think about was flying and finding the Golden Snitch.  
  
He permitted himself a few seconds to watch the game below him but soon decided that he would rather keep his eyes moving the length of the field.  
  
"DUCK!" one of the Weasley twins shouted.  
  
Harry flattened himself to his broom narrowly avoiding the Bludger that was sent his way.  
  
Fred whacked it with all of his might toward one of the Hufflepuff Chasers. "All Right Harry?"  
  
Harry smiled and nodded.  
  
The first thirty minutes of the game were very even. Harry could hear Lee Jordan giving the score updates and so he knew that the score remained within ten points towards either team. It wasn't until late into the hour when Harry was both extremely lucky and extremely unlucky. This time he didn't hear any warning shouts to alert him to the Bludger that was screaming toward him at breakneck speed.  
  
WHAM  
  
"Ugh," Harry moaned. The Bludger slammed into his side, breaking more than one rib. The impact with the Bludger also knocked Harry off course --- right to the Snitch. It was there for the grabbing and grab it he did.  
  
"HOORAH!"  
  
"WHEEEEEE!"  
  
"HOORAY FOR HARRY!"  
  
"WELL DONE POTTER!"  
  
"WE WON!"  
  
"THE CUP IS OURS!"  
  
"GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR! GRYFFINDOR!"  
  
Harry slowly brought the broomstick back towards the ground. His ribs throbbed in agony but still he would not release the Golden Snitch from his hand. He would buy another one for the school. This one --- this Snitch that won Gryffindor the Quiddich Cup during his first year as captain --- was his to keep.  
  
"GEROFF!" Harry shouted. His teammates were especially vigorous in their attempts to congratulate him. They either didn't realize or must have forgotten that he took a Bludger straight in the side. Harry was yelling and celebrating with the best of them but he didn't think he could stand it if one more person tried to hug him or shake him before Madame Pomfrey fixed him up.  
  
Harry's eyes widened as he saw Hermione worming her way through the screaming crowd. She could bit a bit --- er --- overenthusiastic at times and he didn't think he could handle her enthusiasm right now.  
  
"Hermione NO!" Harry shouted as he put up a hand to stop her from coming any closer.  
  
"Don't be silly," she chastised. Anyone looking at you can tell that you're hurt. We need to get you down to the Hospital Wing.  
  
Ron grabbed her arm. "ARE YOU MAD WOMAN?"  
  
"RON! He's hurt!"  
  
"He's alive isn't he? He's not going anywhere until after the presentation."  
  
Meanwhile, Madame Hooch and Headmaster Dumbledore escorted Professor McGonagall and the Quiddich Cup down to the middle of the Pitch. No one could hear what Dumbledore was saying (even though he had cast the Sonorus Charm on himself) over the roar of the Gryffindors.  
  
Someone grabbed Harry's shoulder. He made to shrug it off when he heard an older, distinct voice saying, "Potter, don't be ridiculous. To the Hospital Wing with you."  
  
"But Professor McGonagall, I don't want to miss the party. Not this one - please?"  
  
"Come to your senses boy. She'll have you fixed up in no time. Now go!"  
  
"Yes Professor," Harry said heavily as he turned to make his way back to the school.  
  
"Oh, and Potter --- "  
  
"Yes Professor?"  
  
She smiled, "Nice game. The Cup looks so much bearing Gryffindor's name. Don't you think?"  
  
He smiled, nodded, and made his way up to the school alongside Hermione and Ron feeling better than he had in weeks.  
  
Sure enough, though constantly murmuring about the dangers of sports, Madame Pomfrey fixed him up in less than an hour. She didn't even make Hermione and Ron leave. Harry, eager to relive the tale through the eyes of his two best friends, used the time to pump Ron and Hermione for information about how the game looked from where they were (especially Ron since he was on the Pitch).  
  
When Harry was released they went straight to Gryffindor Tower to join the party. Deafening cheers of "RON" and "HARRY" greeted the teammates as the entered the Tower behind Hermione.  
  
Chaos reigned for hours. Even Hermione didn't try to convince anyone to study. It was an unspoken understanding that this night was for fun --- this night was for celebrating and blowing off steam.  
  
Fireworks, streamers, noisemakers and dancing Gryffindors were only a few of the things still wreaking havoc in the Common Room. From first years through seventh years, no one could think of going to bed. Gryffindor had just won the Interhouse Quiddich Cup and tomorrow wasn't even a school day.  
  
"We're out of food," called a sixth year.  
  
Sure enough. There was nothing left. Fred and George looked crestfallen. Traditionally they were the ones who would come to the rescue at this point. But potential clients encircled them. No less than ten younger students were surrounding them watching the twins display some of their new products. One look at their faces told Harry what he ought to do.  
  
"I'll go," Harry offered. And he went through the portal past the Fat Lady before anyone could say anything.  
  
Unfortunately he didn't have the Marauder's Map with him. If he had, maybe he wouldn't have run into the Death Eater. 


	59. Riddle Revealed

A/N - PLEASE READ THIS NOTE - PLEASE say things like "I can't believe it was him," or her, or that person. BUT DON'T TYPE THE NAME. A lot of people read the reviews to decide whether or not they're going to read a story and I don't want to ruin it for anyone. PLEASE HELP ME OUT ON THIS.  
  
Chapter 59  
  
RIDDLE REVEALED  
  
Harry's quick escape from Gryffindor Tower didn't go unnoticed. Pausing only to spare a quick glance to each other, Ron and Hermione made their way deftly through the thick crowds of excited and raucous Gryffindor students toward the Fat Lady reaching it at practically the same time. They flung her open so hard that she bounced off the back wall earning themselves a slight chastise ("gently if you please, I have feelings you know"). The two friends scampered out of the portrait hole. They jogged for a few seconds down the corridor until they were almost upon ---  
  
"HARRY!" Hermione shouted as they caught up to him.  
  
"What?" He called over his shoulder not stopping nor even slowing down his pace towards the kitchens.  
  
"Don't 'what' me. You know what. You shouldn't leave Gryffindor Tower alone at night, or any time for that matter."  
  
"Oh really," Harry said in what he hoped was a menacing voice. This was not a conversation his was eager to have. A quick glance toward Ron told him that he successfully conveyed his message. But Hermione would not heed it.  
  
"Yes Harry. We're your friends. We want to go with you anyway. But most importantly none of us should be running around the school alone. Weird things seem to happen to you and those around you now don't they?"  
  
"You think I'm a baby who needs protecting don't you? Think you and Ron can deal with Voldemort do you?"  
  
"You think --- "  
  
"Harry, don't be ridiculous. Of course I don't."  
  
And with that, the trio walked the corridors silently on their way to the kitchens. He knew that his two friends were only looking out for his well being but nothing set him off these days like people treating him like a little kid. No one knew everything about him. Different people knew different troubles that he had but no one knew the whole story. No one knew what he was capable of and he was tired of being treated like a little boy --- especially since when he was a little boy nobody seemed to care very much about him.  
  
They didn't speak again until they had almost reached their destination, each lost in his or her own thoughts. Being the tallest of the three, the honor of opening the pathway fell to the red head of the group. Just as Ron started to reach up to tickle the giant pear in the portrait, Harry whipped his head around to his right.  
  
Startled, Ron froze and asked, "Er --- What is it mate?"  
  
Just as quickly as he did the first time, Harry whipped his head back to the other side to look at his best friend. "Something moved over there just now." Harry pointed to the corner. " Didn't you all see it?"  
  
"No," Ron and Hermione said together.  
  
Harry didn't miss the sidelong glances they threw at each other.  
  
"I'm not nutters. I saw something move," Harry said defiantly.  
  
"We don't think you're crazy Harry," Hermione said in her best reassuring tone of voice.  
  
Harry started walking slowly towards where he thought the movement came from. "It was over here."  
  
"Harry, there's no one there mate." Ron offered.  
  
Undeterred by Ron's amazing ability to state the obvious, he continued searching for the source of the movement determined not to make any comments for the sake of their friendship. If anything, his pace quickened.  
  
"Harry, be careful. Wait for us --- Harry, wait up!" Hermione added taking her wand out. She nudged Ron in the ribs indicating that he too should take out his wand. Tired of being poked in the ribs, Ron pulled out his wand and held it at the ready. He and Hermione continued to follow Harry towards what they were both sure was nothingness.  
  
Unaffected by Hermione's words of caution, Harry kept walking towards the movement he knew for a fact he had seen a few moments earlier in the shadows. Ron and Hermione closely followed him although both of them were holding their wands at the ready (and Ron was also feeling extremely stupid letting Hermione's and Harry's imagination spook him).  
  
As they followed Harry around the corner Ron saw something on the floor several meters down toward the other end of the corridor.  
  
"LUMOS"  
  
Ron extended his wand as far as he could to help shed light on the object lying on the floor. He couldn't yet tell what it was. It was something familiar though --- he could feel it. Something about it --- something so familiar ---  
  
"LOOK! The dots on that parchment are moving!"  
  
Indeed they were.  
  
Harry's face (and Ron's and Hermione's as well) practically glowed with delight as he called out, "The Marauder's Map!"  
  
They quickened their pace towards the Map lying on the ground as Harry remarked, "Whoever I saw moving must have dropped the Map. Which probably means that whoever it was must have had the Map all year. I bet we can figure out who it was by looking at the dots. At least we could narrow it down to a few people."  
  
Hermione asked, "Who do you think had it all this time?"  
  
That was an excellent question.  
  
Unfortunately, he didn't know. Ron and Harry both shrugged their shoulders. "Dunno," Ron answered. Harry didn't care about the answer anywhere near as much as he cared about getting his hands back on his former rule-breaking tool.  
  
Harry sprinted the last few steps toward the Map.  
  
All Harry knew was that he was finally going to get back another possession that once belonged to his dad and his two best friends, Padfoot and Moony. Suddenly nothing mattered except getting his hands on the Map. He screeched to a sudden stop in front of it. As Harry reached down to get it he spoke shamelessly to the Map, "I'm just glad to get you back."  
  
He shouldn't have been ignoring his surroundings.  
  
What he didn't notice was that the person who dropped the Marauder's Map was kneeling down just inside the classroom (next to where the Map had conveniently been dropped) watching the dot labeled "Harry Potter" as it drew nearer and nearer to the Map's location. What he didn't notice was that that unseen person, kneeling patiently in the classroom, was waiting until the exact right second to act. What he didn't notice was that the Map, if he would have looked at it properly before picking it up, would have told him the name of the Death Eater waiting for him right inside of the classroom.  
  
The dots labeled "Hermione Granger" and "Ronald Weasley" were also close but there was no doubt that the "Harry Potter" dot was the closest. The "Harry Potter" dot was the only one that concerned the hidden person in the classroom.  
  
Harry practically sprinted the last few steps to the Map (exactly as the person in the classroom hoped he would). Without delay, he bent down to pick it up off the floor. Not even a second before Harry grasped the Map another arm reached out from the classroom the Map was laying next to and also grabbed the Map.  
  
The two separate arms belonging to two separate people grabbed the Map at the same instant. However only one of those people was surprised when they were hit by the sensation of a hook being jerked from somewhere in the middle of their respective bodies.  
  
Regrettably, this mode of travel wasn't as unfamiliar as Harry would have liked. He was getting more proficient traveling by Port Key. And so this time when he landed on a grassy field in the dark England night, Harry was able to keep his footing although just barely so. He didn't have time to take pride in that though.  
  
The first thing his brain registered was that he had just been transported away from Hogwarts --- away from safety --- away from Dumbledore. The second thing he registered (not even a second later) was that he was not the only one who had been transported.  
  
Harry and his traveling companion momentarily looked at each other. The companion was the only one of the two that knew that something was amiss. Harry was mistakenly glad that he didn't find himself alone in the field.  
  
Admittedly it wasn't his favorite person --- not even a useful person --- but at least it was a member of the Hogwarts Staff. It was an adult at least. It was someone who should have some experience dealing with rough situations.  
  
Remembering the previous year, Harry pulled his wand out of his pocket. He wasn't surprised that he was the only one to do so.  
  
"How did we both get here?" Harry asked the other traveler barely able to control his quickly rising level of panic.  
  
He received no answer except for an eerie smile.  
  
Harry asked again, "What happened?"  
  
Harry was greeted by a deep and long dark laugh.  
  
He continued to wait for an explanation.  
  
"Er---," Harry began increasingly unsure of his current predicament.  
  
"Er --- can't you hear me?"  
  
More dreadful laughter.  
  
"Er --- "  
  
"Don't you get it yet Potter? --- No? --- Not Yet??? How dumb are you? I knew that my Master should have let me deal with you last year instead of Moody."  
  
"YOU???" Harry challenged. His mouth hanging wide open and his wand hanging uselessly from his fingertips with just barely enough pressure to keep his wand from tumbling out of his grasp. Harry stood there gaping until he could formulate a complete sentence.  
  
"YOU'RE THE DEATH EATER???" He continued.  
  
Laughter --- long, deep laughter.  
  
"But why? How? You're not even a real wizard," He finally concluded.  
  
The two stared at each other for a few seconds. One wizard was standing with his mouth hanging completely wide open. The other one was wearing the ultimate grin showing pleasure and delight like someone whose wildest dreams had just come true.  
  
A horrible laugh filled the night air leaving an eerie silence in its wake.  
  
"Aren't I Potter?" Argus Filch retorted. "My Master would be so displeased to hear that. What makes you say such a horrible thing?"  
  
Harry finally realized that he was standing with his wand pointing uselessly at the crickets chirping below. When he first saw Filch next to him the last thing he expected was that Filch would pose any sort of threat with a wand --- he was after all --- well he was a Squib.  
  
But what Harry didn't miss was the fact that Filch held a wand that was aimed directly at Harry's heart.  
  
"ANSWER ME BOY!" Filch bellowed.  
  
Harry continued to stare mutely, unable to form any coherent thoughts or sentences.  
  
"ANSWER ME!"  
  
"You --- you can't be a --- a Death Eater! You're a --- a --- a --- Squib."  
  
Filch let loose another dark and maniacal laugh.  
  
"A Squib am I? Think about it." Filch challenged.  
  
Not wanting to die with a mystery on his hands and looking to stall in order to exponentially increase his life expectancy, Harry did think about it. He thought about it hard. He wanted to know what the scummy Caretaker was talking about. But he didn't really come up with anything. "You are a Squib! Voldemort wouldn't want you!"  
  
"Potter, don't be ridiculous. Of course I'm a wizard. Think about when Snape wanted to kill all the prisoners back around Christmas time --- all I had to do was nudge Dumbledore and his group in the right direction to spare the lives of all of my peers."  
  
Harry thought and thought and thought.  
  
He remembered that Filch didn't say very much. All he did was ensure that the conversation headed in the right direction --- and he had to admit that Filch had played the role perfectly. He started to wonder how long Filch had been playing this role.  
  
"Is it all coming back to you Potter?"  
  
Harry continued to stare into those evil eyes of the Hogwarts Caretaker.  
  
A different memory entered his mind.  
  
"Shortly after Christmas --- you --- you made a move to get your wand. Back when Ron blew the Fat Lady off of her portrait --- you --- you made a grab for your wand before you caught yourself. You wanted to take me then."  
  
Another roar of laughter came from Filch's mouth.  
  
"That's right Potter. Perhaps you're not as dumb as you look. I did consider doing something then but thought better of it. My Master wanted me to wait until the end of year so I waited. Is that all you can think of? No other times?"  
  
Gradually coming to his senses, Harry tightened his grip on his wand but kept it pointed to the ground so as not to attract Filch's attention. He stayed mute concentrating instead on his wand movement and keeping eye contact with Filch. Slowly, painfully so, he began raising his wand so he would be in a better position to duel. At any cost, he needed to keep Filch distracted. He needed to continue the conversation.  
  
"Think," he muttered to himself under his breath.  
  
Finally Harry thought of something to say. "We've seen the books in your office. The Weasley twins and I all saw the Squib books that are in your office."  
  
More laughter --- the sound of his laugh grated on Harry's nerves worse than fingernails against a chalkboard.  
  
"Yes that was a stroke of genius wasn't it? I had to keep up appearances. I played my role for years until my Master told me I could finally act and prove my worth. I kept those books around for nosy little brats --- and headmasters --- to notice so that I could explain away any little bit of magic I might have been caught performing."  
  
Harry was getting dizzy. It was all starting to sink in. He was going numb.  
  
"Is that all Potter?"  
  
Harry stood there mute trying to fight back the dizziness.  
  
"I said, IS --- THAT --- ALL?"  
  
"All what?"  
  
"How daft are you boy? Is that all you can remember? Did you not pick up on the biggest clue of them all?"  
  
Harry searched his memory to no avail. He started thinking back to other years when Filch grew tired of waiting.  
  
"How about when I saved your life?"  
  
Now this was going too far. He was definitely growing tired of being helped by Death Eaters. "When you WHAT??? When do you think you did that?"  
  
Laughter  
  
"I don't think I saved your life Potter, I know."  
  
Forgetting himself and his predicament Harry shouted, "YOU DID NO SUCH THING!"  
  
More laughter.  
  
"Don't you remember the attacks by the Dementors at the end of February?"  
  
There was no need to rack his brain to remember that horrible day months ago.  
  
"Yes I remember it but what does that have to do with --- "  
  
"There at the entrance to the Castle. When you were on your knees about to have your soul sucked out. Does any of this ring a bell yet stupid boy?"  
  
"I cast the PATRONUS CHARM! You just watched. You did nothing."  
  
Laughter  
  
"DID NOTHING DID I? I did nothing except save your life."  
  
"I cast the charm! I saved YOUR life!"  
  
"You cast the charm until you passed out. When the last five Dementors surrounded us, you barely produced a wisp of smoke before succumbing to their effects."  
  
"WHAT? NO!"  
  
"I cast the Charm. I drove off the Dementors. I saved your life."  
  
Harry started shaking his head vigorously as the words sunk in. The more Harry thought about what Filch said the more he realized that he spoke the truth.  
  
He felt sick.  
  
Filch was laughing his loud, dark, menacing laugh but Harry didn't hear it. Instead Harry was focusing every ounce of concentration he had on not getting physically ill. He didn't want to give Filch the satisfaction. He didn't want to get sick.  
  
He was winning the fight with his stomach when suddenly he felt like his head was going to burst wide open like a water balloon that's been dropped onto cement from a skyscraper.  
  
"Harry Potter," a loud high pitched voice hissed from somewhere nearby.  
  
Harry didn't even hear the wizard call his name. He was on the ground writhing in pain. He was barely aware of the fact that at least this time he was managing to hold onto his wand --- although he was completely aware of the fact that he was in no condition to use it. His scar hurt so badly that he couldn't open his eyes or tear his hands away from his face. He was vaguely aware that Voldemort must be close if his scar was hurting this much but that was all he knew.  
  
He didn't know that Filch had finally quit laughing and was on his knees bowing so deeply that his head actually touched the ground.  
  
He didn't know that Voldemort ignored Filch as he walked quickly towards Harry.  
  
And he didn't hear Voldemort say; "Now boy, finally you will get what you deserve."  
  
A/N - So who thought it would be him? Any input on who saves Harry? On who dies? Please remember, no naming names on the Reviews - don't spoil it for other people. 


	60. Finally Free

A/N – I guess I was unclear about one of the "hints" about Filch. Sorry about that but thanks to the feedback/reviews I can clear it up. When I refer to him saving Harry from the Dementors, I refer to Ch46/47 of my own story, not from the third book.  
  
A/N – It's been a long road – thanks for all the support.  
  
Chapter 60  
  
Finally Free  
  
He hadn't heard anything that had been said lately.  
  
He didn't even hear Voldemort raise his wand and shout "CRUCIO". And he certainly didn't see Filch writhing around on the ground. He didn't hear the high-pitched, cold laugh that usually followed when Voldemort punished one of his Death Eaters.  
  
Instead, what he did hear was the beautiful song of the Phoenix. It was calming and wonderful and encouraging all at the same time. He couldn't imagine a sweeter sound in the whole wide world. He continued to lie on the ground reveling in his pain free surroundings. He saw nothing and heard nothing except for Fawkes' song. He didn't even realize that his breathing began  
  
It took Harry a few seconds to realize that his scar was no longing searing with unbearable pain. In fact, it no longer hurt at all. Suddenly remembering himself and his circumstances he sprang into the air finally realizing that seconds counted.  
  
What greeted him was an extraordinarily odd sight. Fawkes was hovering so close behind Voldemort's head that it appeared to Harry as if Voldemort's head had sprouted two magnificently golden wings. Additionally, Voldemort was aiming his wand at and cursing Filch. He, Harry Potter – the Boy Who Lived, was standing ten meters away from him but instead of focusing his attention on him, Voldemort was cursing Filch. Harry couldn't believe it.  
  
Indeed Voldemort seemed to come to his senses as well. He release Filch from his curse and turned his attention to Harry.  
  
"IMPERIO!"  
  
Harry steeled himself for the curse to hit. He knew he could beat it – after all, wasn't he the only one able to shake off the fake Moody? He could do this! Who cared if the curse was coming from the greatest Dark Wizard of his time? He had shaken it off before. He tried to ready himself to fight it. His body was tensed all the way from his curled toes all the way up to his clenched teeth. Any time now -- he was ready. He was tense and on guard. Any time now –  
  
--- Any time at all...  
  
He was ready. Let Voldemort do his best. Any time.  
  
--- Any time at all...  
  
But the impact never came. Slowly he opened his eyes to find out why the curse didn't hit him. He could barely believe what he saw.  
  
Albus Dumbledore was standing in between himself and Voldemort.  
  
"I'm sorry Tom but I do believe you'll find that that particular curse has no effect on me. Now if instead you would prefer to try a simple disarming spell --- "  
  
"DUMBLEDORE! You do not scare Lord Voldemort."  
  
"Really Tom? That's not the way I understand things."  
  
Harry couldn't find the willpower to do anything except to watch the exchange going on between the two most powerful wizards on the planet. He was watching the epitome of good versus the epitome of evil and he wasn't going anywhere.  
  
"Albus do not brag. It doesn't become you. You are no match against me. Admit it old man. Your time has come and gone." With that Voldemort shouted ---  
  
"GRUNIVITORA!"  
  
Harry had never heard this particular curse before. He watched dumbstruck as the ground opened up beneath Dumbledore. Harry raised his wand and started to cast the Levitation Charm when he realized that Dumbledore was doing just fine without it. Dumbledore seemingly hadn't noticed that the ground opened up beneath his feet because he was still standing (or floating) there like nothing happened.  
  
Dumbledore muttered something but Harry couldn't make out any spell or charm being cast. "Surely you have more up your sleeve than that Tom?"  
  
"TINGULO"  
  
Before Voldemort had even finished saying the curse Harry could tell that the weather had turned. He could feel the static in the air growing in intensity. He actually screamed in fright when he saw the massive lightening bolt come from nowhere and strike Dumbledore.  
  
Time seemed to stand still for Harry. He didn't stand a chance to escape if Dumbledore was dead. He started rushing over to Dumbledore so he could try to catch him before he fell into the giant crater that was still beneath him. Harry would give every one of his possessions if that would help ensure that Dumbledore still had a pulse.  
  
But before he had even taken two steps towards his Headmaster, a strange sound greeted Harry's ears --- the last sound he expected to hear right now and one he was wholly incapable of producing given his present circumstances. He heard Dumbledore laughing.  
  
"Tsk Tsk Tsk --- Tom is that all you can do? It's a wonder that your Death Eaters are so scared of you. If you can't do any better than that then I must ask you not to tell anyone that you received your magical education at Hogwarts."  
  
"EXPELLIARMUS"  
  
Harry had shouted this last curse at Voldemort. With Dumbledore keeping him busy, there was no reason why Harry couldn't steal his chance. The only effect this had though was to make Voldemort laugh that horrid high- pitched laugh of his.  
  
"It's time to put you in your place old man - you and your little pet student too. You want to see something better? Then how about --- "  
  
"GRINGOMODU"  
  
Harry stood rooted in his spot. At the last second Voldemort had changed direction of his wand and aimed the curse directly at Harry instead of at Dumbledore. Too late he tried to dive out of the way of the curse. Harry barely had time to register the look of surprise and panic on Dumbledore's face before the curse hit him.  
  
Amazingly, surprisingly, nothing happened when the curse hit him square in his midsection.  
  
"Enough games Tom," Dumbledore began. "We must be going now."  
  
Harry was only partially paying attention to the dialogue. He was intently focused on examining his body for the effects of whatever curse Voldemort had just sent at him.  
  
Dumbledore tilted his head and snapped his fingers. This caused every single plant and tree in the area to sprout legs and begin to march towards Voldemort.  
  
While Voldemort was distracted with the hundreds of new enemies coming at him, Dumbledore took action.  
  
"HARRY," Dumbledore shouted so that it could be heard over all the curses that Voldemort was screaming at the trees.  
  
Snapping out of his semi-daze, Harry stopped examining his body and looked up at his Headmaster. Dumbledore didn't say anything else but instead reached down, grabbed the nearest stick, and flung it toward Harry.  
  
Harry reached out with his non-wand arm and caught it – more out of reflex than anything.  
  
That was when he felt the almost familiar sensation of a jerk from somewhere behind his navel. Dumbledore had somehow transfigured a stick into a portkey in between the time his picked it up and the time he flung it toward Harry.  
  
Harry tried to catch himself but couldn't. He was sprawled out on the ground in his new surroundings. He felt around on the ground near him until he found his glasses. Shakily, he found his feet and stood upright. Spitting grass and dew and dirt out of his mouth, he slowly turned around in a circle to take in his surroundings.  
  
There could be absolutely no doubt. He had been here several times before. This was his home away from home and he could recognize it anywhere – even in the absolute dark of this moonless night. He was definitely standing in the middle of the Quidditch Pitch at Hogwarts. As he looked around though he realized that he wasn't alone. Dumbledore was standing only a meter away. Lying at his feet was an immobile and tightly bound Argus Filch.  
  
Before Harry could ask any questions Dumbledore grabbed his shoulder and began leading him back towards the castle. Glancing over his shoulder, Harry noticed Filch sprawled on a stretcher, unconscious, following him and Dumbledore back up to the castle.  
  
Dumbledore didn't utter as much as a single syllable as he led his trio up to the castle. The only effect this had was to make Harry even more nervous. He had been wondering before but now he was all but convinced that Dumbledore blamed him for him not being able to capture Voldemort a few minutes ago. Obviously, Harry thought, Dumbledore thought that Harry couldn't protect himself for even a few seconds and instead of trying to capture Voldemort, Dumbledore spent his energies protecting little, feeble, vulnerable, defenseless, Harry Potter instead.  
  
He felt horrible.  
  
But then again... if Dumbledore had trusted him to look after himself for more than two seconds... perhaps Voldemort would be in custody this very second. After all, he had been hit by one of Voldemort's spells, which had absolutely no affect on him. And, Harry forced himself to remember, as he was getting angrier and angrier, he had bested Voldemort to become the leader of the Order of the Serpents. He was also the leader of the Order of the Phoenix and Dumbledore was one of the members – one of his followers. What else did he have to do to get Dumbledore to trust him to look after himself for a few lousy minutes? Dumbledore could have beaten Voldemort if only he had trusted Harry to look after himself.  
  
When they reached the entrance, the doors to the Great Hall flew open. As Harry had already known, it was still the middle of the night and no one was there to greet them. Harry wasn't sure where they were going so he continued following his Headmaster. Finally, Harry found himself outside of the Hospital Wing.  
  
"Harry," Dumbledore began softly, "wait for me out here. I'll only be a moment." With that and a quick wink, the Headmaster and the unconscious form of Argus Filch disappeared behind a set of swiftly closing doors.  
  
Harry considered trying to sneak into the Hospital Wing to find out what was going on but decided instead to wait patiently. Too much had happened tonight to worry about other things and he just couldn't muster the energy within himself to take the trouble to find out what Dumbledore was doing. He decided to try to spend the time figuring out why Dumbledore didn't trust him to look after himself. He opted instead to sit against the stonewall gazing into nothing waiting for the Headmaster to call him out of it.  
  
But it wasn't the Headmaster that gained his attention.  
  
SLURP  
  
It was a giant black dog licking his face that gained his immediate attention.  
  
"SIRIUS! Go away!" Harry was laughing in spite of himself while he was trying to smack the dog across his snout.  
  
The black dog wagged his tail even more ferociously and sat down next to Harry. He growled somewhat playfully (and somewhat ferociously) as Harry finally landed a particularly solid slap across his snout.  
  
"Leave me alone. Besides, you're free. You don't have to hide any more. Shouldn't you be a human?" Harry asked while scratching his Godfather behind the ears and laughing despite all his wishes to the contrary.  
  
By way of an answer, Sirius licked Harry's face again.  
  
Harry playfully whacked his Godfather across the snout again. "Stop it Sirius."  
  
"Oh all right," said the now transformed Sirius Black as he went to sit down next to his godson. "So, besides giving your godfather a heart attack, are you going to tell me what you've been up to this evening?"  
  
"It's a long story."  
  
"It better be. I've been beside myself since Ron and Hermione told me what happened. I couldn't find Dumbledore so at least I knew he had most likely found you --- "  
  
"Yeah, that's right Sirius. He saved me. He rescued poor little old me."  
  
Sirius was more than a little shocked at Harry's attitude. "What's wrong Harry? You're fifteen. Of course he went to rescue you. You're fifteen. Voldemort is the most powerful dark wizard of our time. And did I mention that you're fifteen? Did you expect us to wish you luck and hope for the best?"  
  
"Of course not."  
  
"Then I don't understand what's wrong. I, for one, am ecstatic that Dumbledore found you tonight and brought you back safely. After all, whom would I play Quidditch with this summer if you weren't around?"  
  
Harry couldn't help but smile a small smile at the thought of playing Quidditch with his Godfather. The thought that he wouldn't have to go back to the Dursley's this summer was more than enough to bring a smile to himself.  
  
"Sirius, you don't understand."  
  
"What don't I understand?"  
  
"If Dumbledore had trusted me to look after myself for more than a few seconds, he could have defeated Voldemort tonight. It's my fault Voldemort is still around to bring fear and devastation to the wizarding world. Don't you see? It's my fault."  
  
Sirius opened his mouth to respond but the voice that Harry heard did not belong to his Godfather. "I assure you that it's much more complicated than that."  
  
Harry scrambled to his feet. "Headmaster, where's Filch?"  
  
"He's waiting for us in my office. Shall we?" Dumbledore didn't wait for either of them to answer. He began walking towards his office. The gargoyle seemed to recognize his presence because it sprang open at just the right time so that Dumbledore didn't have to break stride continuing to the staircase.  
  
After Harry and Sirius followed Dumbledore in to his office they noticed that the office wasn't empty. Filch was bound tightly to a chair and his mouth was gagged. His eyes were darting furiously around the room as if looking for a chance to escape.  
  
Harry walked straight over to Fawkes. "'Lo boy. Thanks again. I don't know how to repay you for times like these when you help me out."  
  
Fawkes inclined his head toward Harry in a sort of mini bow. Harry turned his attention back towards the room's other occupants steeling himself to ask the question that had been burning in his head for the last hour or two.  
  
But as he opened his mouth to ask it, the door flung open. McGonagall and Snape walked in. Harry wasn't surprised but he did feel a pang of disappointment because there was no way he could, or would, ask his question in front of Snape.  
  
He closed his mouth.  
  
But he opened his mouth again as he noticed Mr and Mrs Weasley as well as Remus Lupin enter the office. Remus closed the door behind him. Mrs Weasley enveloped Harry in a giant bear hug. Mr Weasley and Lupin grasped Harry on a shoulder and shook hands saying how wonderful it was to see him healthy.  
  
Even though they had the best of intentions, it reminded Harry that Dumbledore wasn't the only one who thought that he wasn't capable of looking after himself. He faked a small smile before studying his shoes.  
  
Dumbledore clasped his hands. "Ah, excellent. I see everyone is here. Now although I know most of the story myself, I believe Harry can best tell us how the story began because all I know is that Mr Ronald Weasley and Ms Granger were running through the castle shouting at the top of their lungs until Professor Snape here found them. They refused to tell him anything except that they needed to see me. He of course brought them to me straight away."  
  
"I had to," Snape sneered, "they were giving me a headache."  
  
Dumbledore chuckled before proceeding. "I'm sure that wasn't their intention."  
  
Harry wasn't so sure. But that was beside the point. He returned his attention to Dumbledore dreading the moment that he would be forced to tell his part.  
  
Dumbledore was saying, "They told me how the Map was a portkey --- "  
  
Snape interrupted. "What map Headmaster?"  
  
Harry felt his heart leap into his throat. With a significant look toward Remus and Sirius he was able to relay exactly what Map they were referring to.  
  
Sirius jumped in. "That's not really important is it Dumbledore?"  
  
Once again sporting the twinkle in his eyes, Dumbledore acquiesced after a quick look in turn to Sirius, Remus, and finally Harry. "Of course it's not."  
  
Snape looked furious. (Of course it was hard to distinguish that from his usual look.) He started to protest but Dumbledore lifted a hand signaling for him to stop.  
  
"As I was saying, I was told that Harry had been portkeyed away from Hogwarts. I didn't need them to tell me who they thought had done it. I knew it was Voldemort. I wasn't sure where to start but I decided to try all of Voldemort's favorite places from before. It was at one of these that I found Voldemort, Harry, and I'm sad to say, Argus Filch.  
  
"Harry was doing just fine for himself but I took it upon myself to bring him back. However, I must admit that in doing so I almost made a grave mistake. I gave Voldemort a chance to attack Harry. Fortunately," Dumbledore said with obvious relief in his voice, "Harry was spry enough to avoid the other, seldom used, killing curse."  
  
Professor McGonagall and Mrs Weasley both raised their hands to their respective mouths. Sirius sank to his knees. Remus turned around (barely in time) and vomited into a nearby waste receptacle. Even Snape seemed to have paled.  
  
Harry was shocked at everyone's reaction. He replayed the last few sentences that Dumbledore said trying to discern what had caused this reaction in everyone. He didn't know what had caused everyone to respond like they did.  
  
Snape was the first one able to speak again.  
  
"Surely you don't mean that he tried --- "  
  
"I'm afraid so." Dumbledore truly looked sad as he was answering his Potions Master. The twinkle in his eyes was gone and his speech was slightly slower than normal. "Voldemort tried the Gringomodias Curse on Harry."  
  
Before he could move, Mrs Weasley had enveloped him in another one of her gigantic bear hugs. He could feel her tears freely falling on to the top of his head. Harry remained immobile for more than a couple of seconds before he was released. Harry waited for a few more moments hoping that someone in the room would offer up the information that he so obviously wanted to know --- but no one did.  
  
"Er --- what is the Grindo --- er --- Bringo --- er whatever that curse was?"  
  
Mr Weasley answered (or at least corrected) him this time. "The Gringomodias Curse Harry."  
  
"Right, that one. What is it?"  
  
Mr Weasley sighed heavily as if trying to muster the nerve to answer his question. "It's another type of killing curse. Except that instead of actually killing the victim, he or she has their brain sucked out and all of their magic removed. Whoever cast the spell would get some of the magical abilities and talents of the victim."  
  
No one said anything for a few seconds. Finally Harry had to ask.  
  
"And so what happens to the victim? Does he or she die?"  
  
Mr Weasley looked almost murderous. "Oh no Harry. It's worse than that. The victim is not only rendered insane but also loses all magical abilities. It's much worse than the Avada Kadavra Curse."  
  
It still hadn't sunk in to Harry that he had almost met that fate. His brain was only beginning to process the information but it was still treating it more as a clinical study than anything else. "Then why isn't it an Unforgivable Curse?"  
  
Dumbledore stepped up. "Because it is such a difficult curse that it's almost impossible to do. There hasn't been a case of it in over fifteen years. Fortunately it just doesn't come up all that often. The aim has to be absolutely perfect or the curse is rendered harmless, as you saw earlier this evening."  
  
Dumbledore's subtle reminder caused several faces in the office to pale again.  
  
"Where does it have to hit?"  
  
"It must strike the victim directly in the center of their heart." Dumbledore looked around room and spoke to everyone else. "I believe it hit Harry in his stomach."  
  
The effect of those words was predictable. Remus got sick again but this time Sirius joined him. The two witches grabbed their chests. Mr Weasley and Snape tried in vain to not look startled by the news.  
  
Harry broke the silence. "So when was the last time this curse was used?"  
  
"That, I'm afraid is a discussion for another time Harry. Now let us continue discussing tonight's events. As I was saying Voldemort attacked me and then Harry and then we left. I had known for quite a while that there was another spy at Hogwarts but I hadn't known who it was. At least I hadn't until I saw him there along with Voldemort and Harry --- it was Argus Filch." Dumbledore paused here and removed his half-mooned spectacles.  
  
Various responses of indignation and disbelief emanated from those gathered in the office.  
  
Dumbledore raised his hands in mock surrender. "I know dear folks, I know. He's been my trusted caretaker for over a decade. All I can say is that he's played his role perfectly. There is no doubt – you see him here with your own eyes. Harry and I witnessed him with Voldemort tonight."  
  
The headmaster sighed deeply and replaced his glasses on his head.  
  
"Harry, I owe you an apology for this – for putting your life in danger. I knew there was a spy on the staff. As a matter of fact your own dreams told us as much. But I didn't know who it was. I purposely didn't hire a new Defense Against the Dark Arts teacher this year because I wanted to be able to trust everyone on my staff. It wasn't until well into the year that I knew I couldn't trust everyone but I didn't know who not to trust. Everyone had been with me for several years. I admit, there are others I would have suspected before I suspected Filch. As a matter of fact, he's been with me longer than many on the staff. So let us hear from him now."  
  
Dumbledore nodded towards Snape.  
  
Snape reached into his robes and pulled out a small vial that looked eerily familiar to Harry. He knew it was Veritaserum.  
  
Filch's eyes widened when he saw the vial. He clamped his mouth tightly shut and struggled against the inevitable. Snape put the bottle down on the Headmaster's desk. He used one hand to hold the dropper and the other to pinch Filch's nose closed. When Filch opened his mouth to breath, Snape dispersed five drops of the powerful Truth Serum in to the former caretaker's mouth quickly, before he had a chance to close it.  
  
No one said anything.  
  
After a few seconds, Harry looked around the room and realized that everyone was looking towards him. Slowly, the significance of this dawned on him.  
  
He stepped up slowly but deliberately towards Filch. He tried to slow his breathing so that he could at least appear calm before everyone in the office. He forced himself to keep walking until he was less than a meter away from Filch.  
  
Harry started his interrogation.  
  
"Are you under the effects of the truth serum?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Would you tell me if you weren't?"  
  
"No."  
  
Harry looked briefly to Snape first and then to Dumbledore. The headmaster nodded reassuringly telling Harry that the serum was working. Harry continued.  
  
"Was it you that lured me to Voldemort?"  
  
"I don't know."  
  
This perplexed Harry. He didn't want to ask anyone for help. He wanted to think about this and figure it out for himself. Finally he did. Finally he realized that Filch didn't necessarily know who was asking him the questions.  
  
"Was it you that lured Harry Potter to Voldemort?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Why did Voldemort punish you when he saw you this evening?"  
  
"He usually punishes his followers. It's just a reminder as to who is in charge. He is very wise and wants to ensure that we don't grow too big for our own good. He didn't mean anything by it and I will not question his judgment."  
  
Harry stole a quick glance towards his Potions Master before asking the next question. "How long have you been working for Voldemort?"  
  
"Ever since I can remember."  
  
"What?"  
  
"Ever since I can remember."  
  
"No. I heard you. I mean, how is it possible that you worked at Hogwarts all this time while being a Death Eater?"  
  
"I was a sleeper. The Dark Lord didn't wish to share my existence with most of his followers. He still wasn't sure that some of them weren't spies for Dumbledore."  
  
Snape moved forward to interrupt Harry's questioning but Harry raised a hand to stop the interference.  
  
In deference to his Potions Master he asked, "Who does the Dark Lord think is the spy?"  
  
"He doesn't know for sure."  
  
Harry didn't miss a beat. "Who does he think it might be?"  
  
"He thinks it might be me, Snape, Crabbe, Goyle, or either of the sons of Crabbe or Goyle."  
  
"Who recruited you?"  
  
"No one. I approached them."  
  
"How did you come to be at Hogwarts?"  
  
"I was ordered to apply for the job. He suggested to me over fifteen years ago that since I had my magical education at home I could act the part of a Squib. I have tried very much since then to protect my identity as a supporter of the Dark Lord. No one suspected my true loyalties. Especially not that Muggle loving Headmaster."  
  
Harry felt his stomach get upset. He steeled himself to continue.  
  
"Why did you come to Hogwarts?"  
  
"Voldemort told me to. He said that Dippet wouldn't hire me because he wanted a magic user as the caretaker and since I had been home schooled no one had heard of me and wouldn't hire me to work at the great Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry. But he said that when Dumbledore took over, he would be looking to give someone a second chance – and that's when I could take my chance. So I did."  
  
"Do you know all of the Death Eaters?"  
  
"No."  
  
"Are there any other Death Eaters at Hogwarts?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Who?"  
  
"I'm not sure."  
  
"Who do you think?"  
  
"Crabbe, Goyle and Snape"  
  
"When was the last time you heard Voldemort express sentiments that those three were Death Eaters?"  
  
"Over a year ago."  
  
"What dark acts have you committed?"  
  
"Many --- depending on your interpretation."  
  
"Have you committed any Unforgivable Curses?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
"Which ones?"  
  
"All of them but mainly the Imperius Curse."  
  
"Against who?"  
  
"Students who I don't like and want to get into trouble. Even if Dumbledore won't let me torture them at least I can get them in to trouble and make it so that no one believes them."  
  
Harry had asked everything that he thought significant. He looked around the room at the other occupants. No one else seemed to have a question so Harry stepped back out of the center of attention and stood next to his godfather.  
  
Dumbledore clasped his hands together. "Well, Severus and Minerva, I must ask you two to go to the Ministry and fetch Fudge and his assistants to take Filch and his statements. By the time you return Filch will have been removed to more secure surroundings so if Fudge insists on bringing Dementors with him this time, he will not be granted access to the prisoner. Please ensure that he knows that."  
  
Snape and McGonagall inclined their heads and swept quickly from the room.  
  
"Arthur, Molly, I must ask you two to go to Gryffindor Tower and ensure your clan as well as Miss Granger know that Harry is all right and will be joining them shortly. Additionally, I must ask you to swing by the kitchens so that you may take them a plethora of sweets, food, and Butterbeer so that no Gryffindor feels the need to leave the Tower tonight. If I recall correctly from your time here at the school, I believe you two know the way." Dumbledore's twinkle had returned as he looked directly at the somewhat blushing couple.  
  
He added, "The password is Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes." Their blush deepened as they left the Headmaster's office.  
  
Their departure left only Filch, Remus, Sirius, Harry and Dumbledore in the office (besides Fawkes).  
  
Dumbledore summoned Dobby to his office. The small House Elf ran head long into Harry's legs almost knocking the fifth year Gryffindor backwards.  
  
"Harry Potter sir! Harry Potter sir! Is you all right? Dobby has been so worried about Harry Potter." Harry wasn't able to tell because the elf had buried his face within Harry's robes, but he thought the House Elf was crying.  
  
Harry was trying to reassure Dobby that he was just fine while simultaneously looking around the office to the others for help. Meanwhile, the wailing sound from his midriff verified that Dobby was shedding tears.  
  
When Dumbledore was finally able to gain his attention and calm him down, Dobby was told to take Filch down to the Prisoner Cells and to keep watch on the "wizard". Under no circumstances, Dobby was advised, was he to remain unguarded.  
  
Dobby nodded his understanding before disappearing with the prisoner.  
  
So now besides Dumbledore and Harry, only Remus and Sirius were left in the office. Each of the four of them plopped into nearby chairs. The silence was almost deafening. Harry's resolve to study his Trainers broke down and he looked at the three other wizards in the room. All of them were watching him intently. He didn't know what they wanted from him (and he was much too tired to try to reckon it out) so he decided to study his shoes some more.  
  
Finally Dumbledore spoke. "So Harry, what is on your mind?"  
  
He paused for half a second deciding whether or not he wanted to voice this in front of Remus but he quickly decided that his former professor would do nothing except try to help him. He knew he didn't have to worry about what he said in front of his former DADA instructor. It wasn't like Snape was still in the room.  
  
"I'm so sorry. I'm sorry for everything. I'm sorry that I stopped you from killing Voldemort this evening. I'm sorry that you didn't trust me enough to take care of myself long enough to vanquish Voldemort from the wizarding world. I'm just so sorry --- " He couldn't think of any more words to describe his grief. He lowered his eyes and fell silent with his elbows on his knees and his head cradled in his hands.  
  
Harry had blurted all this out so quickly that his only hope was that Dumbledore had understood him and he didn't have to repeat any of it. He didn't dare lift his eyes. He didn't even dare to move a single muscle. He didn't want to meet any of the three gazes that he knew were waiting for him. He heard Dumbledore sigh a deep, heavy sigh. However, afterwards the office remained silent and still. Harry didn't want to have to look in to the eyes of any of the three wizards present and he wasn't going to. They had all known his parents. They had all known what potential Harry had been born with. He didn't want to face anyone that knew what he should have been able to do on this night.  
  
The silence echoed on.  
  
Someone cleared his throat. The room once again fell silent.  
  
Dumbledore finally, but quietly, spoke. "Harry, dear boy, please look at me."  
  
He didn't move. He didn't want to have to face anyone right now, much less his Headmaster. Slowly Harry lifted his gaze to the wizard.  
  
He waited for an eternity. Dumbledore's gaze pierced him inside and out. Finally he spoke, "Harry, is that what you really think?"  
  
The question surprised him greatly. The tone was almost sad; it had been quiet and reserved. Harry thought about his answer for a moment. He didn't want to disappoint Dumbledore any more but he didn't want to lie either. So he answered truthfully, "Yes."  
  
He was surprised at the reaction this caused. Dumbledore just sat there blinking, although the famous twinkle behind the half-mooned spectacles was no longer present. Sirius hung his head so abruptly that Harry though his spine might have snapped. Remus leapt to his feet but didn't move from there.  
  
Time seemed to freeze while everyone remained in those positions.  
  
Finally, Dumbledore spoke to Harry although he was looking at Sirius alone. "I think perhaps, it's time to tell him the rest of his story."  
  
Whatever he was expecting, this was definitely not it. "My --- my --- my story. You mean --- you mean that there is more?"  
  
Again everyone in the room seemed lost in their respective positions. Sirius looked up at Harry and Harry didn't think he had ever seen him look sadder. Remus now plopped back in his chair so quickly that Harry thought he might have hurt himself but his former DADA professor didn't seem to notice that anything was amiss. Dumbledore merely continued to stare at Harry as though trying to look into his soul. Finally though, he spoke.  
  
"I'm afraid, dear boy, that in fact there is more to your story. Why don't you first ask me the question that had been on your mind this evening?"  
  
He didn't even care how Dumbledore knew. He wanted to ask it and he did.  
  
"Why didn't you trust me to look after myself? Why didn't you take your opportunity to defeat Voldemort instead of looking after me? I know you cast a shield charm on me instead of taking your opportunity to defeat Voldemort." When Harry finished talking, he walked over to the phoenix cage and began stroking Fawkes again.  
  
The silence was deafening to Harry's ears. Finally Dumbledore spoke again.  
  
"Nothing like that happened tonight. It is my fault though that you think it did."  
  
Harry looked up at his Headmaster. He wasn't sure what to think or say. So he remained quiet until Dumbledore continued speaking.  
  
"Harry, we think it's time you know about the prophecy."  
  
"Prophecy? What prophecy?"  
  
"I've said to you before that Sybill Trelawney has made a true prediction before. She predicted that you and Voldemort would battle to the death, with only one survivor. The prophecy did not say which wizard that would be."  
  
Harry didn't know what to say at Dumbledore's revelation to him. As his words starting to sink in to his brain, he realized that he wasn't that surprised. These words rang true. It seemed almost obvious to him now. These words just didn't surprise him. Ever since he was a baby he was destined to duel with Voldemort. It made sense, after all these encounters with Voldemort, to find out that he and Voldemort were destined to do battle to the end. It did make it somehow more real to hear Dumbledore confirm what he had already known.  
  
"I see," he began tentatively before realizing what he had just said. "Well actually, no I don't. I still don't understand --- "  
  
"What that has to do with tonight?" Dumbledore finished his question for him. Harry nodded dumbly.  
  
"Well it actually has everything to do with tonight. You see, I did not try to defeat Voldemort because I cannot defeat Voldemort."  
  
Harry looked at his godfather and his godfather's best friend to see if they found this as unbelievable as he himself did. Here was the most powerful light wizard in the world saying that he couldn't defeat Voldemort. What chance did the wizarding world have then? Surely Dumbledore didn't say what Harry just heard. However when he looked at Sirius and Remus, both were sporting expressions of dread and sorrow. That could only mean one thing.  
  
"So, so then... I have to defeat Voldemort or he will take over the wizarding world? No one else can defeat him?"  
  
"I'm truly sorry to say my dear boy that that is correct. Despite what you may think, I did not defeat Voldemort tonight not because of anything you did but instead because of the prophecy. I cannot defeat him. Indeed, as soon as I got there I should have gotten you and left. But instead I was hoping he would hurt himself trying to destroy me. All I did was allow him a direct shot at killing you and I would have never forgiven myself if he would have hurt you because of my arrogance."  
  
Sirius finally found himself and got up. He walked over to be in front of Harry where he knelt down in front of him.  
  
"Son, nothing tonight was your fault. It is we who continually let you down, not the other way around. Unfortunately what Dumbledore says is true but it's us who should better protect you until, at least, you are of age and not a second before. Prophecy or no, we still have a duty to you are we are going to do better by you."  
  
Harry just sat there trying to absorb all of the information he had heard tonight. But it was too much. He felt numb. When everyone had stayed silent for over a minute he excused himself and made his way up to Gryffindor Tower. He left so abruptly that he didn't give anyone the chance to offer to accompany him up there.  
  
For that, at least, he was glad. He used his time during the walk to think about nothing. He thrust everything from his mind and enjoyed the walk up to his tower without worrying about anything. It had been too long since he had done that.  
  
"Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes," he supplied to the Fat Lady without much enthusiasm. All the noise coming from the Common Room didn't even faze him.  
  
When he stepped through the Portrait Hole he found himself once again enveloped in a massive hug. He was starting to understand what it felt like to be part of a large family. Hermione, Ron, Ginny, Fred and George ran over to him and began jumping up and down celebrating his safe return.  
  
The two Weasley adults hugged him one more time before warning all of their kids to behave and making their way out of the Tower. Despite his utmost desire to go to bed for the next three weeks, they forced him to tell an abbreviated version of the night's events. Finally, he was allowed to retire for the evening.  
  
Mercifully, no one woke him up the next morning. He woke up around lunchtime to find his dorm empty except for the smiling face of his Headmaster sitting on the windowsill staring at the grounds below him. Harry quickly moved to don his glasses, sit up, and face his Headmaster.  
  
"What's the matter Professor Dumbledore?"  
  
Dumbledore chuckled slightly. "Nothing Harry. Nothing at all my dear boy. I just wanted to be sure that there wasn't anything else that was causing you concern. Of course, I was completely honest with you yesterday and I wanted to make sure that you didn't have any lingering doubts or concerns. At least, any more concerns than could be expected."  
  
Harry thought for a minute.  
  
"Who all knows about the prophecy?"  
  
Dumbledore sighed again. "Voldemort and whomever he chose to share it with, Arthur and Molly Weasley as well as their sons Bill and Charlie, Severus Snape, Minerva McGonagall, Sirius Black, Remus Lupin, Alastor Moody, and Nicholas Flammel and his wife as well as whoever you shared it with last night."  
  
"I didn't tell anyone."  
  
"Then just the wizards and witches that I just mentioned. Sybill doesn't even remember giving the prophecy."  
  
"So then --- they all know that I'm destined to die or to kill?"  
  
"Yes."  
  
Harry thought about that for a while. He wondered how that affected what the Weasleys thought about him.  
  
"Does the prophecy provide a deadline?"  
  
"No. It doesn't say when this has to take place by."  
  
"Do you know when it has to take place by then?"  
  
"I have my own guesses but they are nothing more than that --- only guesses. I do not wish to share them at this time --- perhaps when I am more sure. You have enough to be dealing with without my adding things that might not even be true."  
  
They sat there in silence for a while. Finally Dumbledore spoke.  
  
"You are excused from any classes you wish this week but I must remind you that your OWLs are in two weeks. Most of the professors are spending this week reviewing. I expect all of my Prefects to do well this year." And with that Dumbledore got up and left Harry alone in his room.  
  
A/N – When I did this the first time, I concluded the year/story in five more paragraphs. I've finally decided to go back and do it properly so I can sleep peacefully at night.  
  
A/N – The ideas about the Prophecy came from JKR's book 5 to help my story stay truer to the canon. Again, I hope you enjoyed my version of book 5 but remember that all of this is themed off the works of JK Rowling and that I will make no money off of this story. 


	61. Cunning Conclusion

A/N – Anyone that's read this story before – this chapter is the only significant new part. I've finally decided to go back and do it properly.  
  
A/N – It's been a long road – thanks for all the support.  
  
Chapter 61  
  
Cunning Conclusion  
  
The next two weeks passed in a blur. He attended every review session except for History of Magic (which he figured he wouldn't learn anything anyway). Choosing instead to dedicate those class periods to a higher purpose, he used that time to catch up on his flying. He was never able to enjoy it as much as he had hoped though; he always heard Hermione's voice in his head urging him to revise instead.  
  
He and Ron had absolutely no say in their schedule for either of the next two weekends. Hermione gave them no choice but to study with her. They spent the morning reading and doing individual study in the library (sitting at the same table though so Hermione could lecture them if they didn't appear to be revising hard enough.) In the afternoons they would go outside by the lake and quiz each other as well as work on the practical portions of their exams.  
  
Typically, Ron and Hermione would blow up at each other only once a day – sometime during the practical portion of the study period they would inevitably start hexing each other. Harry smiled to himself when he remembered the outcome of one of their hexing sessions last Sunday. He could still picture Hermione with a closed zipper where her mouth used to be glaring daggers at Ron. Ron hadn't been any better off though. It had taken him, Harry, fifteen minutes to detach Ron's nose from the grindstone Hermione had conjured up.  
  
Harry found that he didn't mind studying for the OWLs. It was the perfect excuse not to have to think about everything that he learned such a short time ago.  
  
The shout of "I AM SO TRYING" snapped Harry's attention back to the present. Harry looked up at an exasperated Hermione and an extremely frustrated Ron. Both of whom were clenching their wands tightly and staring at the other. In the interest of time, Harry decided to stop the upcoming hexing war before it even started.  
  
"I'm hungry. Let's go to the kitchens and get a snack."  
  
Ron quickly fell into step beside him but Hermione started to protest. Harry cut her off before she could utter a single syllable. "We could ALL use a break." She glared at him but didn't say anything else as they made their way back to the school.  
  
Finally it was time to try to go to sleep.  
  
Harry had never had trouble sleeping before a big test before so he didn't think he'd have a problem tonight. After all, tomorrow was only the first day of what was going to be two weeks of wizarding nightmares. Glancing around the room though he noticed that he might be the only one getting any sleep tonight. Ron's bed was covered with open notebooks and text books. He was sitting amongst them shaking his head and muttering thinks like, "Mum will kill me."  
  
Neville was trembling so much that his teeth were actually chattering. It reminded Harry of something he had once seen in a Muggle dentist's office.  
  
Seamus and Dean were arguing about whose family would take the news worse if either of them failed to get any OWLs.  
  
Seamus was arguing, "But your family are Muggles. They don't know about OWLs."  
  
Dean countered, "That's right, they are Muggles. I don't even get to show them any magic because we aren't allowed to do it away from Hogwarts. The only thing they can base how I've been doing for the last five years is with these tests."  
  
Seamus cut him off there but Harry was no longer listening. He closed the curtains around his four poster bed. He smiled as he drifted off to sleep thinking about how nice it was to be worrying about "normal" things for a change.  
  
The din of four wizards trying to study and dress at the same time woke Harry. Neville reminded Harry of the Little Engine That Could because he was in the corner mumbling over and over to himself, "I think I can. I think I can."  
  
Harry collected Ron from the room, and then Hermione from the Common Room, and led the trek to the Great Hall. More than once he had to physically drag Hermione out of the way of impending traffic because she refused to look up from her notes while they walked. Ron wasn't any help. He had the distinct look of someone heading for their last meal.  
  
Harry was one of the few fifth years not trying to cram in last minute knowledge during this meal. There just wasn't anything about Defense Against the Dark Arts that he could learn this morning that he hadn't already learned. If he was ready for any test, it was this one. All in all, he reckoned, there were much worse ways that he could be starting his OWLs – such as Potions.  
  
After the meal, just as they had way back at the beginning of the school year to be let in on the secret of their new classes, the fifth years stayed in the Great Hall as the rest of the students made their way to their classes. The fifth years all looked nervous and anxious, even more so than the seventh years who were making their way to start their NEWTs.  
  
The fifth years were asked to take their stuff and gather in the Entrance Hall. When the last fifth year (Dean Thomas) left the Great Hall the doors loudly shut behind him. Professor McGonagall was waiting for them. She addressed them just like she had almost five years ago. Harry had little to no idea what she was talking about. (He did hear little snippets such as "anti-cheating charms" and "better not even think about it".) Instead he was looking at his classmates and reflecting about how much had changed since that first day when Hagrid had brought them across the lake. Now here he was, getting ready to take his OWLs and end his fifth year. This summer he thought he might have a chance to finally enjoy himself. He was going to get to live with Sirius. He could feel warmth and joy spreading throughout his body like someone had just thrown a cozy blanket over him. He couldn't stop the smile from spreading on his face if he had tried, which proved to be a problem.  
  
"POTTER"  
  
He brought his attention back and noticed that everyone, including the Head of his House, was staring at him.  
  
"Yes?" He asked. Unfortunately he didn't realize that his question could also be taken as a response to the question that Professor McGonagall had just asked of him.  
  
"YES? YES? You do intend to try to cheat? Potter, I don't know --- "  
  
He was horrified. "I mean no!"  
  
Hermione was shaking her head. Crabbe and Goyle were snickering.  
  
She gazed at him piercingly before finally letting him off the hook. "I hope you intend to pay more attention to your OWLs than you were obviously paying to me."  
  
As Harry murmured his apology, the doors to the Great Hall opened. The students began walking back in there. Witches and wizards Harry had never seen were waiting inside the Hall for them. They were directing the students to the appropriate desks. (They were being seated alphabetically.) The initial administrative stuff such as handing out parchment and quills took only a few minutes and finally the fifth years were allowed to embark on their OWLs.  
  
Harry looked down to the first few questions on the test and almost laughed in relief. He saw questions such as: Who is the only known survivor of the Killing Curse? What Potion is currently used to help nullify the effects of a full moon on a werewolf? Since it is impossible to Apparate or Disapparate into Hogwarts, what other methods could be used to forcibly remove someone from the grounds against their will?  
  
Harry probably finished the test before anyone else but he didn't turn it in. He spent the remaining time adding to and reviewing his answers, determined to get an Outstanding in this subject. Finally they were told to put their quills down and the parchments were collected. The students were then given slips of parchment with a time on them. They were told to be on the Quiddich Pitch at those times for the practical portion.  
  
It was the middle of the afternoon when Harry made his way to the Quiddich Pitch. He approached the wizard who was directing students to different areas of the field.  
  
"Parchment Please"  
  
He gave it over to the kindly wizard and was directed to the far section of the Pitch were Draco Malfoy seemed to be just finishing up. As Draco passed Harry en route he said quietly, "Good luck Potter." Yet one more think to reflect on. Who ever would have thought to see the day that Draco Malfoy wished Harry Potter good luck on anything?  
  
The practical couldn't have gone better. The witch bade Harry to demonstrate some basic spells. After showing competency with the basics she told him to free spell, explaining that he could take the next several minutes and demonstrate whatever spells he thought were important to DADA after being told that his grade would reflect both upon the difficulty of the spells he chose as well as his ability to be able to cast them.  
  
He wished he had prepared for something like this but quickly decided to use the spells he had learned for the Third Task last year. The witch was the perfect audience. She would ooh and ahh occasionally and the smile never left her face. Harry ended his DADA OWL with his Patronus. The witch clapped and told him he was released for the day.  
  
The Gryffindor Common Room was packed with loud fifth years comparing notes about the test. Everyone was having fun reliving their afternoon practicals until Hermione reminded them that they should be studying to the next exam (History of Magic) instead of spending time on something that couldn't be changed.  
  
"She can really take the fun out of anything," Ron said quietly. Although not quietly enough because Hermione elbowed him in the ribs on her way up to her room.  
  
Tuesday morning was History of Magic. Harry wasn't as confident on this test but decided that all in all it could have been much worse. Since there was no practical, they had all afternoon to study for Wednesday's test. As if Harry needed a reminded, Neville's constant whimpering reminded everyone that Potions was next.  
  
Potions didn't go as bad as he had expected. He thought he had done reasonable well on the written portion. And as for the practical, he discovered he did a lot better when Snape wasn't in the room. Crabbe and Goyle both had their potions explode in their faces so Harry knew he did better than them.  
  
Thursday's Charms tests also went reasonably well. During the practical the wizard had told Harry that he had heard that he could summon objects from great distances and asked him to demonstrate. Apparently, the wizard had left a single bottle of butterbeer on a tree stump by the lake outside just in case he was the one who gave Harry his practical. As he'd known he could, he summoned it without a problem and was rewarded by having his lesson cut short and by being given the bottle.  
  
The Divination test on Friday was all but a waste of time and Harry and Ron preferred to think of it more as a three day weekend than anything else. The way that the test was conducted led Harry to believe that he wasn't the only one who considered the whole thing bunk. He was given a crystal ball, tea leaves, and some dried bones when he entered the room. He was asked an extensive series of yes or no questions and was allowed to use any, all, or none of the tools to help him answer the questions correctly. He was asked enough gimme questions (like will the world end in the next five minutes? And is a charging hippogriff currently waiting outside the door?) that Harry suspected no one had ever failed the Divination test.  
  
The weekend passed by so quickly that Harry found himself wondering if somehow they hadn't skipped a day and gone straight from Saturday to Monday. Before he knew it, he was back in the Great Hall being handed a quill and parchment getting ready to start on his next exam (Care of Magical Creatures.)  
  
He and Ron had Tuesday off while Hermione took her Arithmancy OWL. But Wednesday found Harry back in the Great Hall for his Astronomy test. He was very surprised to learn that like all their other tests, that test would be conducted in the early afternoon. After lunch, the fifth years once again remained in the Great Hall as everyone else exited. Telescopes were brought out and they were told to begin. Apparently (hopefully) the ceiling had been charmed to reflect the actual night sky.  
  
With only one more OWL between him and academic freedom, Harry had a hard time buckling down. He really wanted to take his broom for another spin but he knew Hermione wouldn't hear of it. Besides, taking into account they time they would likely spend arguing about it, Harry probably wouldn't be left with all that much time to fly when it all was said and done. Sighing deeply after realizing he had lost a fictitious argument in his head, Harry trudged slowly to the library to cram more stuff into his dangerously overfilled head.  
  
When he heard the words, "Well done Mister Potter. That is all," the next day, Harry barely contained himself from leaping into the air. He was done. No more tests like these for another two years. (Part of his brain added, "if you live that long" but he quickly closed that part down.)  
  
"Harry, Mate, we're done. We're done. Can you believe it? We're done with exams for two whole years!" Ron was grinning from ear to ear.  
  
Hermione though wasn't nearly as happy as her two compatriots. Ron also picked up on this asking, "'Mione, what's wrong? This is the best day of the year."  
  
She looked slightly embarrassed. "Well, you have to admit that we learned a lot this year. I mean, the tests were kind of, well you know, fun."  
  
"FUN??? Are you mental? What is wrong with you? Only you would consider two weeks of academic hell as fun."  
  
Hermione had the good grace to blush as they made their way up to Gryffindor Tower (with a quick side trip to the kitchen).  
  
Harry didn't want to attend the leaving feast this year. Now that the distraction that the OWLs had provided was over, Harry's thoughts returned to the events with Voldemort. Every single time he looked at Ron or Hermione he debated whether or not to tell them about the prophecy --- every single time. Entering the Great Hall confirmed what the students' already knew, that Gryffindor had won the cup for the fifth straight year. (They didn't know they had won last year until the start of this year when Professor McGonagall challenged the fifth years to make it seven straight titles.) The Great Hall was beautifully decked out in red and gold colors.  
  
The House Elves had outdone themselves. The feast was brilliant from start to finish. Not trusting himself or his godfather to have outstanding, or even tolerable, cooking abilities Harry was determined to eat his fill (although he noticed that he still wasn't keeping up with Ron). He noticed that Remus and Sirius, who were both sitting at the Head Table, both seemed to have reached a similar conclusion.  
  
Harry was extremely thankful that, for once, they seemed to have a normal leaving feast. Dumbledore was giving the traditional leaving speech. So far, mercifully, he hadn't mention Harry or even Voldemort very much except that he was currently telling everyone that Argus Filch had been a Death Eater.  
  
"I KNEW IT," George (or Fred) shouted, "He had to be. He was one sadistic son of a --- "  
  
"Thank you, Mr Weasley," the Headmaster interrupted, "For your colorful insight into my teaching staff." The familiar twinkle in the eyes and his generous smile took any sting that there might have been out of that statement.  
  
George, or Fred, called out a gracious, "You're welcome Headmaster," earning himself a slight chuckle from the crowd of students as well as many glares from the staff table.  
  
Dumbledore concluded his speech fairly quickly after that. He reminded the students (and staff) to be ever vigilant and to continue to choose what was right over what was easy. He bid good-bye to the seventh years and told everyone that they would be welcome back at Hogwarts. He also suggested that if any of them were interested in teaching DADA that they should see him immediately after the feast.  
  
They went back to Gryffindor Tower with the intention of packing and getting some sleep before catching the train tomorrow morning. Instead, the entire House had a massive party. The entire House had a part in the party.  
  
The seventh-year boys dorm had been arranged into a miniature Weasley's Wizarding Wheezes shop. One of the beds had been transfigured into a counter complete with order forms and register. Most of the rest of the room had been set aside for demonstrations (beginning on the hour and every hour after that).  
  
The fourth, fifth and sixth-year boys dorms had been cleared to make room for dancing (each with a different type of music playing).  
  
The third-years dorms had been set up as a place to trade Chocolate Frog cards. Notices were posted all over the walls and the door.  
  
The first-year dorm had been cleared and turned into a Nerf basketball court (for those with excess pent up energy).  
  
The first and second-year dorms had been dedicated to more traditional indoor games. There were set-ups for Exploding Snap, Wizarding Chess and even Muggle games like Battleship and checkers.  
  
The seventh-year girls dorm had been converted into a makeover studio. Not only were makeovers available in this dorm but also there was quite the selection of dress robes as well as accessories made available for all the witches to try on.  
  
The fifth and sixth-year girls dorm had been for privacy. Couples that wanted a little time before being separated for the summer could go in search of a bed that didn't have the curtains drawn and draw them.  
  
The fourth-year girls dorm had been set aside as a voting booth. The Gryffindor girls were voting on the "Hogwarts Hunk" of each year. (Each girl could vote up to seven times, one vote per year group.) The winner would be, and had always been, notified in the summer by an anonymous owl. (Harry and Ron had never even heard of this award. None of Ron's brothers had either except for Bill, who had received an anonymous owl after his last two years at Hogwarts.)  
  
The third-year girls dorm had been dedicated as the traditional book swap site. This was where Gryffindor students could go to try to get the next years books (used of course) at a discounted price. There was some risk involved but since the textbooks hadn't been changed in decades, most students were willing to accept the risk.  
  
The second-year girls dorm had been set up in a similar fashion except with respect to robes. Witches and wizards who had hopelessly outgrown their wizarding ensemble could come here to try to sell, at a discounted rate, robes to a younger student who could still garner a lot of use out of them. Harry had thought both of these two last rooms a great idea and when he finally managed to dodge Ron for a spell, he donated all of his old books and some of his robes to the rooms. After all, he had the money to buy new stuff over the summer and he thought that helping a fellow Gryffindor was a very worthwhile goal.  
  
The first-year girls dorm had also (like their male counterparts) been cleared for games. They were currently engaged in a vicious game of truth or dare. Harry and Ron left this room after only hearing one question ("Amanda, you chose truth. What's the farthest you've ever gone with a guy?)  
  
Finally, the Common Room was the place to go for snacks and drinks as well as just the common gathering place. Dobby had done an excellent job keeping the refreshments fully stocked throughout the night. Harry wouldn't have even noticed his presence if Dobby hadn't snuck in a hug around midnight.  
  
The party was, hands down, the best Harry had ever seen. Very few witches or wizards hadn't visited all fifteen locations by sun up. He and Ron had visited all fifteen rooms (although they didn't stay long in the make over dorm) and had thoroughly enjoyed each one. Fred and George had even slipped Harry at least one of everything of their stock. Harry had tried to insist that it was too much but the twins convinced him that there was no better Beta-tester than a Marauder. They insisted that he try everything on Sirius. They called it "product testing" and an "integral responsibility for the silent partner". Harry really doubted if he'd be able to try half of the stuff on Sirius (it almost made him wish he was going to see Dudley this summer) but he took all of it anyway. He could always store it for when they came to visit.  
  
For the first time since he came to Hogwarts almost five years ago Harry was excited to be leaving the school. And as much fun as he was having with the rest of his Gryffindors (some of whom he might never see again) staying up all night did nothing to make the time pass any quicker.  
  
The party had finally broken up around eight in the morning so everyone could pack. (A few of the first and second years had to be woken up but not too many). He didn't know what it would be like living with Sirius, but he did know that he was anxious to give it a shot. When it was time to finally leave the castle, Harry made his way along with his friends to the Hogwarts Express.  
  
As usual, he shared a compartment with Hermione, Ginny, Ron, Fred and George. Fred and George seemed ecstatic to be leaving Hogwarts once and for all.  
  
Hermione asked, "Won't you two miss Hogwarts?"  
  
"Nah," George answered. "It's time to move on to other things. We've been waiting for a while to open up our joke shop. We've experimented enough at Hogwarts. It's a shame though."  
  
Ron looked bewildered. "A shame? What's a shame?"  
  
Fred answered the question. "If we'd only known that Filch was a filthy Death Eater, we'd have been sure to make his life a nightmare. Think about the possibilities. Think about all that could have been."  
  
George looked extremely guilty as he picked up the narrative. "We went out of our way to ensure that we didn't do any real damage to him. What a waste of effort."  
  
The rest of the time on the Hogwarts Express was spent with them playing Exploding Snap and generally talking about what slime Filch was. Hermione kept trying to relive their OWLs but everyone else ignored her. For the first time ever, Harry wasn't dreading the end of the trip and it was wonderful.  
  
When the train finally slowed to a stop, Harry quickly got his trunk and Hedwig's cage and made his way out to the main part of the train station. He didn't have to wait around long before noticing Sirius waiting for him. Sirius and Remus were both standing next to the Weasleys who were obviously waiting to take their group home for the holidays.  
  
Harry wasn't embarrassed at all when Sirius, Remus, Mr and Mrs Weasley took turns wrapping him in a great big bear hug. Sirius assured Harry that he would see the Weasleys and Hermione too if her parents would allow this summer. Happily, Sirius grabbed Harry's trunk and led him to the place where they would spend most of the summer.  
  
Despite everything he had recently learned, Harry couldn't remember ever being happier in his fifteen years.  
  
A/N – The ideas about the Prophecy came from JKR's book 5 to help my story stay truer to the canon. Again, I hope you enjoyed my version of book 5 but remember that all of this is themed off the works of JK Rowling and that I will make no money off of this story. 


End file.
